Guns and Poems
by Freshman19
Summary: Just because she can drill you between the eyes at 100 yards, doesn't mean she can't fall for Shepard. retelling me Mass Effects 1,2,3. Femsheply with some Miranda/Femshep. Rated M for Violence, Sex, Swearing, etc.
1. Welcome Aboard Chief

**Hello and Welcome. This is my take on how the Femshep/ Ashley romance would have gone, ifmy Femshep Kallen Kouzuki Shepard was the main character. she's a Spacer/Ruthless/Soldier Paragade and she has an eye for one Gunnery Cheif Ashley Madeline Williams. Ashley was originally romancable by both male and female Shepard so It's not that much of a stretch to make her fall for femshep and her sexiness. Now enough of me being me, read and review peoples. Oh I am implimenting some actual in game dialogue from memory, so if somehting sounds familiar, it's probably been said in the game to provide immersion.**

* * *

"Dr Chakwas! Dr. Chakwas, she's waking up!" Ash cried out as Commander Kallen Shepard stirred in the med bay of the Normandy SR-1.

"How are you feeling commander?" Dr. Chakwas asked as she studied the data pad for the final results of the Commanders scans.

"Like the morning after shore leave." Kallen moaned as she held her forehead. "How long was I out?

"About 15 hours. Although we picked up some unusual beta waves and an increase in your Rapid eye movement, which is usually associated with intense dreaming. What were you dreaming about commander?"

"I don't know, Synthetics, geth maybe, and they were butchering organics. It reminded me of Torfan…how'd I get back to the ship?"

"Alenko and I carried you back, I must have tripped some security field when I went near it" Ashley said as she realized she had a hand in Shepard being knocked out.

"You had no idea that would happen; it's not your fault Williams." Shepard groaned and this admission put a smile on Ashley's face.

"I guess I'll put that in my-oh Captain Anderson!" Dr. Chakwas gasped as the Captain entered the room while she and Ashley saluted.

"How's our XO holding up?" He asked as he arrived at Kallen's table.

"Physically she's fine she's just a little weary from her exposure to the beacon."

"Thank you Doctor could you and Williams give us a minute?"

"Yes Sir!" Ashley saluted once more, "I'll be in the Mess if you need me."

"Chakwas said something about a dream you had? What was it about?" Anderson asked. Kallen went about telling him how she had a vision of Synthetics slaughtering organics and they had the back and forth of whether or not to tell the council about it once they arrived at the Citadel. After they reached an agreement Kallen left the Med bay to tell Joker to pull the ship into dock.

"Hey commander" Ashley said as Kallen approached her.

"How ya holding up?"

"Part of me feels guilty about what happened to Jenkins. If he didn't die I might not be here on the Normandy."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, sure you left your unit to die during the ambush, but at least you stuck it out once backup arrived." Kallen shrugged, completely oblivious to the incredulous look on Ashley's face.

"What's that supposed to mean, we got ambushed by Geth, something we weren't trained to fight in basic, and my unit was wiped out in front of my eyes. I thought you of all people would understand with what happened to your squad on Torfan." Ashley spat back at Kallen.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side Williams?" Kallen narrowed her eyes at the Gunnery Chief.

"Not at all M'am, I was just relating our experiences. Is there a problem with that?" Ashley asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Kallen grabbed Ashley by her collar and pulled her close so they were face to face. "Let me get one thing clear. We are nothing alike your Eden Prime was nothing compared to my Torfan, if you even so much as think they are you'll be off this ship so fast you won't even be able to say Jump Zero once. We clear?"

Ashley stared defiantly into Kallen's eyes before saying "Yes M'am." Kallen let go of her and walked up to the bridge as Joker was pulling them into Dock.

"Alenko, Williams! Suit up we're going to the Human Embassy" Shepard said as she headed to her locker to suit up. She grabbed her gear and went back to the crew Quarters to dress and was surprised to see Ashley was already putting her chest plate on over a loose tank top. Kallen pulled her fatigue shirt over her head so she too could put on her much more comfortable undershirt on underneath her N7 Onyx armor.

"Wow, Shepard keeps herself in shape" Ashley thought to herself as she put her weapons on her back. She found it hard to keep focus off of Shepard; she could barely shift her gaze whenever Shepard would look in her direction. "See you in the Airlock M'am" Ashley said as she walked out of the Crew Quarters, and up to the airlock to wait for Shepard. Once the trio was out of the airlock and down to C-Sec it was a long sky car ride to the presidium. Shepard and Ashley were still at odds all the way to the Embassy.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." Udina growled.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime."

"Yes the team that got the Prothean beacon destroyed."

"That was Saren's fault, not mine. He tampered with it which is why it exploded after I used it." Shepard barked.

"Settle down Commander, you've already jeopardized your candidacy for the Spectre's since Nihlus died on your mission; which I'm guessing was also Saren's fault" Udina said as she Saw Shepard open her mouth to cut him off. "We need to get to the trail and see what C-Sec dug up. Shepard you get yourself settled and meet us there" and he and Anderson left the embassy.

"And that's why I can't stand politicians. To damn concerned with pleasing everyone to see the truth." Ashley said.

"Yeah, let's get to the tower so we can get it over with." Kallen groaned.

"Who knows they might actually see it the way we do"

In Citadel Tower…

"We can hardly trust the testimony of one traumatized Dock worker" The Salarian Councilor stated when Udina mentioned an eye witness."

"OH COME ON!" Kallen blurted out, "We give you solid proof and you just dismiss it because you think he was traumatized? You're letting him get away with killing a spectre just because the witness is human and was hiding from the geth"

"Nihlus was a friend a comrade, I'd never do anything to harm him." Saren said in his defense.

"A living being saw you do it! I heard the gunshot from the top of the hill by the spaceport where Nihlus's body was and I saw you leaving on the Tram towards where the beacon was!"

"I'd like to see proof of this, otherwise we might as well let dreams become evidence."

"I agree, these accusations seem baseless"

"This is bullshit" Kallen said as the councilors proclaimed Saren innocent. "I'll find some way to take him down"

"How about that Garrus fellow, he was in charge of the investigation." Kaidan suggested.

"Yeah I say we go find him and see if he wants to help out." Ashley added on.

"I know a guy who can help you find him, his name's Harkin, he's probably getting drunk in the wards so it'll be easy for you to get information out of him" Anderson laughed bit, "I'd try the bar called Chora's den, it's the first place I'd look for Harkin.

"Will do Captain."

At Chora's den...

"Well look at you, that soldier get up looks great on that bod of yours. Why don't you sit your sweet ass down here and let Harkin show you a good time. AUGH!" Harkin cried out as Kallen stomped on his foot.

"Shut up and tell me where Garrus is."

"You must be one of Andersons crew, bet you didn't know-"

"He was up for being a spectre, Saren fucked up the mission, Anderson didn't get picked blah blah blah, yeah he told me already, where is Garrus?"

"Fine, he's hanging around the med clinic by Flux, looking out for Dr. Michelle. Now leave and let me enjoy my drink in peace."

"Thanks, ass." Kallen said as she turned around and was immediately face to face with two Krogan who seemed to be arguing.

"Fist told us that if we saw you to take you down Wrex" the Krogan bouncer said threateningly.

"I'm right here; it's your best chance. If not tell Fist I'm coming for him." and the Krogan named Wrex turned and left the bar.

"What was that all about?" Kaidan asked.

"I don't know, let's stay out of it though, it'd be best not to draw negative attention to ourselves" Ashley said calmly as they left the bar. One the trio was out of the den, they noticed two turians advancing on them.

"So much for that" Kallen huffed and pulled her assault rifle off her back and fired at the turians while Ash and Kaidan got to cover.

"That's her, take her out!" one Turian said to another as he tossed a grenade at Shepard who dove out of the way to avoid it but got some to the splash damage when it detonated. "She's down get her!" Both turians jumped out of cover and ran over to Shepard and began physically assaulting her until one was dropped by a headshot. The other turian landed a few kicks before he was lifted off his feet with biotics and felt the sting of a headshot and falling back to the ground.

"Shepard" Ashley shouted ,running to her commanders aid.

"I'm fine Williams. That was a damn fine headshot on the first turian. Alenko, good job setting her up for the second kill." Shepard groaned as she got to her feet. "this should do the trick" Kallen activated her Omni-tool and administered some medigel to her wounds. "Let's hurry, we need to find Garrus now!" Shepard sounded as urgent as either of her subordinates heard her speak in their short time together and they all piled into the rapid transit taxi that led to the med clinic. As soon as they arrived Shepard shot out of the taxi and ran to the med clinic door. When it opened Garrus was sneaking around the wall while a woman was surrounded by mercenaries.

"I didn't tell him anything I swear!" Dr. Michelle said, terror filling her voice.

"Good" the head mercenary said grinning at the woman, "you just remember to keep your mouth shut around Garrus or-" suddenly he noticed Kallen standing in the doorway and grabbed the doctor like he would grab a shield "Who are you?" Kallen shifted her eyes to Garrus who turned the corner and put a bullet right through the head of the main merc, freeing the .

"Alenko, throw the flunky farthest from you Ashley, you get the woman, I've got the last one." Alenko used his biotics to slam his Merc against the wall as hard as he could from afar. Ashley, in the momentary chaos, hopped the divider and tackled Dr. Michele out of the line of fire. The last Merc fired shots at Ashley and was then blindsided by the butt of Kallen's shotgun and was then literally beaten to death with a shotgun blast to put the icing on the death cake.

While Kallen was beating the merc Dr. Michelle explained to Kaidan, Garrus, and Ashley her situation and where to find the Quarian, with a man named Fist.

"We're going BACK to Chora's den?...fine, Garrus, you replace Alenko, Alenko, head back to the Normandy and get some rest."

"Yes M'am" Alenko said with a salute and headed to C-sec.

"Vakarian you follow my orders from now on if you want in, got it?"

"Loud and clear Shepard, let's go find that evidence."

Two fire fights, one kneecapping of Fist, a new Quarian squadmate and a trip to the citadel tower later…

"Congratulations Shepard, you are now the first human spectre, this is a wonderful accomplishment" the Asari councilor announced. "We will forward any relevant files on your search for Saren to Ambassador Udina.

"Captain Anderson, follow me, I'll need your help to set all this up." Udina said as he and Anderson disappeared down the stairs of the tower.

"Wow, he didn't even thank you" Ashley sighed.

"He's a politician what'd you expect?" Kallen laughed, "let's go see these Spectre perks I get from the weapons depot." Before anyone could say anything to follow up on that Kallen was off in a flat sprint to C-Sec. Once Ashley and Garrus caught up she was already holding a shiny new Assault rifle and credits were being transferred from her account.

"Will all our missions…be like…this?" Ashley huffed as she tried to catch her breath. "If you have a problem, then I suggest you work on your PT Williams. Oh remember that Krogan from the bar, he's on our crew now. Urdnot Wrex, pretty awesome for a Krogan too, paid me for handling Fist for him. Anyway we've got a rogue spectre to hunt, let's go!"


	2. Dismissed Chief

**Time for the second Chapter of Guns and Poems a Femshep/Ashely fanfiction. The romance between these two is so amazing and I'm glad you're reading what I have to share about my personal canon femshep. This chapter Covers the first interactions with new squadmates and Therum. Enjoy.**

* * *

After making a small speech to rally the crew of the SR-1 to give their all until Saren was brought down, Kallen walked down to the mess to recharge her batteries after the twin firefights in and outside of Chora's den.

"Williams, I didn't expect to see you here" Kallen said as she fixed herself a plate of food.

"Just getting a small snack before heading down to the armory, I have to prep the equipment for the Aliens we added to the crew on the Citadel. Garrus and Wrex need Assault rifles, and Tali and Wrex need Shotguns and Garrus also needs a sniper rifle. I'll be up to my neck in firearms for hours." Ashley sighed as she poured some coffee into a thermos.

"Well we're headed to Therum. We won't be there for another 11 hours so I could help you if you need it., or better yet, since Alenko has some tech expertise" Kallen turned to Alenko's station. "Kaidan, help the chief with weapons. Here Take my credit chit and buy some upgrades from the requisitions officer in the hold.

"O-okay commander, are you sure?"Kaidan asked.

"Yeah, I got a Spectre bonus of 2 million credits. It's almost better than not having to answer to anyone." Kallen giggled, "Now get down there and make our weapons better than the geths! MOVE IT!" Kaidan and Ashley saluted quickly and ran to the elevator so they wouldn't have to feel Kallen's wrath. After finishing her meal, Kallen went up to the bridge to check on the Normandy's travel status.

"Hey, commander, need something?" Joker asked when she arrived.

"Do you always address your superiors like that Flight Lieutenant Moreau?"

"Yeah, helps ease the tension during travel especially when Captain Anderson was in charge. Is that a problem commander?"

"I don't know it might, depending my mood. How are we doing so far on the way to Therum?"

"Well once we hit the mass relay we'll need to travel to the Knossos system from Sparta which takes about 3 hours once we leave it, so I'd say about five hours."Joker pulled up some screens depicting travel times so the commander had visual proof.

"Alright, good, see you then." Kallen turned and walked out of the bridge and down to the elevator to get down to the hold to talk to her newest alien crew members. "How are those weapons coming along Alenko?"

"Fine M'am" he said with a Salute.

"Good. So Wrex," Kallen turned to the Krogan leaning against one of the crates, "what's your story?"

"There's no story Shepard" Wrex grumbled.

"Come on, you Krogan live for centuries, you've gotta have some war stories."

"Well there was that time the Turians tried to wipe out my entire race"

"Yeah, they tried to do the same to us."

"Oh, so they infected your people with a disease that makes your children die before birth?"

"No, but they attacked our colonies and would have kept going if the council hadn't stopped them. It's not exactly the same, but it's still similar. They perceived us as a threat so they had to wipe us out, just like they're doing to you Krogan."

"Hmm…good point. Even with the Genophage that's not what's wiping us out. We never stay in our own home system and even when we do leave we hire ourselves out instead of colonizing worlds"

"Well why haven't you run this idea passed any other Krogan?"

"Ha…that's a story for another time"

"alright. See ya Wrex."

"Shepard."

Kallen walked past the requisitions officer and into the engine room. She immediately shielded her eyes from the bright glow coming from the engine.

"Ah, Commander." Engineer Adam's said as he and everyone except Tali saluted Her as she entered the room.

"Is everything going well down here." Kallen asked as she surveyed the room.

"Well, about the Quarian…" Adams began.

"If she's a problem I can tell her to beat it" Kallen said sternly.

"What? No, she's magnificent. She's already increased the Engine's power and our fuel capacity. She's a genius."

"Oh, good. See to it that she keeps the good work up, but right now I need to go sit in a dark room so my eyes can recover" Kallen turned and walked out of the Engine room, rubbing her eyes furiously until she rammed into a hard object. "Huh? Garrus watch where you're going!"

"huh? I'm fixing the Mako and you bumped into me Commander." Garrus huffed.

"Fine. Wait, why are you fixing it, we haven't even used it yet"

"Well it's been overdue for a checkup for a combat vehicle and I'm making it so the shocks handle better on Therum, since it's a rocky planet."

"Oh, good eye. Well carry on." Kallen entered the elevator and told joker to wake her up from her nap when they got to Therum.

4 hours later.

"Commander" Joker said over the loud speaker, "We're 5 minutes from Therum, wake up."

"ughghhg five more minutes." Kallen groaned.

"come Shepard, get your lazy ass up…m'am" Ashley said from outside the door.

"Fine!" she yelled before she sat up in her bed and walked over to her armor. "Waking me up from my nap, just to get some damn asari, can't they do it without me?" she asked outloud and changed set her tone to snarky. ""Oh Shepard, we need you! We're so incompetent that we need you to do everything, feed me Kallen! Tell when to inhale and exhale! Tell me how to walk!" She opened the door and walked down to the Mako with Ashley and Tali.

"Tali you're certified for combat?" Ashley asked as she got in the Mako.

"I'm trained for Shotguns and pistols. I'm also good with tech attacks and I can help repair the Mako if need be."

"hmm, that's pretty damn impressive." Ashley said.

"enough chatter, Joker, drop us now!"

"Aye aye Commander" joker opened the cargo hold and the Mako flew out into the dry and hot Therum air and fell down towards the rocky ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashley and Tali screamed as they held on to their seats for dear life.

"HELL YEAH!" Kallen screamed as she jammed the thrusters to straighten up and the Mako slammed into the ground (and a Geth armature) with a few tons of force. "Well the Geth are here, and we've already started killing them!"

"Good" Ashley panted, but can we reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest?" Ashley was thrown back in her seat by Kallen stepping on the accelerator towards the way point on the radar indicating the line Liara was in. After fighting through Geth in the Mako and on foot, they finally found her.

"Help, I'm trapped!" Liara said as they approached.

"Well duh, how do we get you out?" Kallen asked.

"you've got to use this console. Its Prothean stasis field I must have activated it by mistake. The good thing is that it keeps the geth out."

"Alright we'll find some way to get you out." Kallen said as she turned and killed a few geth with her sniper rifle. "Dammit stay still you damn hopper!" Kallen grunted until she saw it fall out of midair.

"Got it for you Commander." Ashley said while she put her sniper back on her back. She received an incredibly angry glare from Kallen, while she holstered her sniper rifle, until they descended to the mining laser.

"Okay, putting in the code and!" the laser fired and create a hole big enough for the squad to walk through. The elevator ride was quick and in no time Kallen was at the console to get Liara out of the Stasis bubble.

"How did you do it?" the Asari asked.

"Superior fire power. We used the mining laser to blast away the rocks." Kallen explained as she pressed a few more buttons.

"I see. Well that makes-oof!" Liara fell out of the bubble like a sack of bricks. Soon the cave began to shake and the foursome was heading up the elevator to get to the mineshafts exit. They soon found their way blocked by aKrogan and several Geth.

"Surrender or don't that'd be more-"The Krogan battle master spoke, but was soon falling onto his back. Shepard looked to her side to see Ashley's sniper rifle in her hands and aiming at the geth.

"You know Williams, I'm starting to like you more. Tali, do your tech thing!"

"Right Commander!" Tali's Omni tool activated and after a few second she'd hacked into two Geth who opened fired on their brethren making Shepard and companies jobs easier. Once the geth were gone the path was clear and everyone still alive in the cave was running for the exit.

Back on the Normandy…

"Hey commander, how about we don't sign up for missions that involve us flying into active Volcanoes? They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull!" Joker complained over the loud speaker.

"We almost died back there and your pilot is cracking jokes?" Liara asked incredulously.

"He's an ass and it helps him cope, you'll learn to deal with it." Shepard rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we've saved you from the Geth, but I need to know now if you're working for your mother and Saren so I can drag you down to the cargo hold and throw you back into that volcano."

"What? No! I haven't spoken to my mother in Ten years. I know nothing of her current affairs." Liara responded in shock to the Commander's threat.

"I mean it. If we're facing her and you betray me you both get bullets in the head."

"I can assure you if I was working with my mother the Geth wouldn't have been trying to kill me."

"Alright alright, I was just testing you." Kallen laughed, "Now you're a Prothean expert, right?"

"Yes I've spent the past 50 years studying the Protheans" Liara said with confidence.

"Whoa, 50 years? You don't look like you're past 22?" Ashley laughed.

"Asari age differently from other species I'm actually just entering adulthood as I'm only 106"

"Damn I wanna look that good at that age."

"Okay you two settle down. Now Liara you're an expert so you must know about the beacons. I've used one and I'm wondering if you could help me understand it."

"Of course. I can join my consciousness with yours and see what the beacon showed you." Liara stood in front of Kallen. "Relax Commander, embrace eternity" and once again the horrific vision flashed rapidly through Shepard's mind.

"By the goddess. That's more than I've ever dreamed. It's missing some pieces, but it's still a lot more than I've ever studied." Liara could barely contain her excitement, but across from her Kallen could barely stay on her feet.

"Commander are you ok?" Ashley stood up and put her hands on Kallen's shoulders.

"I'm fine, get off me Williams. She messed with my mind and made me see the visions again. No big deal" Kallen shook her head to regain her composure. "Crew dismissed." When the crew began to leave Joker spoke over the loud speaker.

"Want me to patch you through to the council with the mission report?"

"Patch 'em through Joker" Kallen stood in front of the FTL comm. link as holo's of the council appeared in front of her.

"Commander, we've received the mission report. I see that Dr. T'soni is on the Normandy" the Asari councilor began.

"I hope you've taken the necessary security precautions" the Turian councilor said.

"Yeah, she's completely bound and gagged down in the cargo hold, we've dampened her biotics and stapled her eye lids shut so she didn't know where she was." Kallen smirked evilly.

"Commander that's a violation of all things Decent!" the Asari councilor shouted.

"I know, I was being sarcastic, she's actually receiving a physical from the ship's doctor and she's on our side, so no security precautions are necessary Councilor." She glared at the turian councilor than continued. "The ruins were destroyed by the geth but we got the doctor out safely."

"I see so you were reckless." The Turian councilor interjected.

"Kiss my ass"

"Oh, Sorry commander, I lost the signal."

"Perfect timing Joker." Kallen laughed. After setting the New Coordinates for Feros, Kallen once again descended to the cargo hold to check on Williams.

"I heard you're serving with Commander Shepard. You two would be great together Sis. Talk to you soon." Kallen stopped cold as Ashley turned around.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that." Ashley groaned.

"Afraid I did." Kallen shrugged.

"I swear I'm going to kill her when I get shore leave. She's always trying to hook me up with people in my unit."

"Well, I'm successful, I get the job done, and I'm easy on the eyes."

"We-nevermind. I'd like to talk to you about something M'am."

"Speak freely and feel free to compliment me at any time."

"I have concerns about the Aliens. Vakarian, Wrex, and Tali. I'm sure we should be letting them near the core systems of the most advanced Ship in the Alliance fleet."

"you don't trust the people I bring on my Crew?"

"It's not that, it's just I don't think Wrex would bring us to the heart of Tuchanka, Garrus wouldn't give a us a tour of Palavin, and I highly doubt Tali would let us come on the Migrant fleet."

"hmm…well, you do have a point. Are you suggesting that we throw them off the ship?" Kallen mused.

"Not at all. I'm just saying we should watch them until we know we can trust them. The Council races are suspicious of humanity and if it came down to it, they'd turn their backs on us to save their skins. It's the same as if you're fighting a bear and the only way to escape is to sic your dog on them. Well we're the council's dog in that scenario." Ashley sighed. "Do you see my point?"

"Yes, I do, and those are reasonable concerns, but you'll just have to trust my judgment on this one Williams."

"Aye aye M'am" Ashley said with a salute, "If you tell me to jump, I'll ask how high, if you ask me to kiss a turian I'll ask which cheek."

"What if I asked you to kiss someone else, _chief_" Kallen said with an unmistakable bedroom tone that caught Ashley so off guard that she dropped her salute.

"Um…well if you asked me to kiss a superior officer, I'd see that as a violation of Regs and I'd have to relieve you of command. M'am." Ashley broke away from Kallen's glare and looked at the floor and felt her face begin to heat up.

"but I'm a Spectre Ash. Above the Rank and file as the Salarian councilor put it."

"Then I'd have no choice. Are you asking me to kiss you commander?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" Kallen said with a smirk.

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes before stepping forward and giving Kallen a small peck on the lips.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, that's is completely unprofessional of you. Kissing your commanding officer is a violation of Regulations of fraternization" Kallen barked.

"Are you...what?" Ashley shouted incredulously, "you ordered me to kiss you!"

"I said no such thing; I never directly answered your question and left it up to you to interpret your own musings and you kissed me voluntarily."

"I don't believe you! You just made me go back on an Alliance rule." Ashley turned away from Kallen with an angry huff. Before she could grumble what she was thinking she felt something snake around her waist along with soft sensation on her back.

"I never said I didn't like" Kallen sighed as she kissed Ashley on the cheek and let go of her.

"Wait, so…I'm confused. Are you…you know…?"

"I might be…or maybe you're just so damn amazing that you're making me curious. Y'know testing the waters."

"Oh, so you're just using me?"

"Not at all, you intrigue me Williams. Maybe your sister was on to something. Dismissed, Chief." Kallen turned and walked away with a goofy smile on her face leaving Ashley to think about what just went down.

"She's good." Ashley thought.


	3. I Want You Chief

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply Story that's a novelization of Mass effects 1& 2. In this chapter I decided to tinker with the Idea that, despite being the main character, Sheaprd's no Mary Sue and is human like the rest of us isntead of the super awesome invincible badass from the video game. Hope I did it right. Also I'm loving the hits and visitor numbers, but I'd like some feedback that's not just "more!" or "awesome" which is appreciated but I'd still like to grow as a writer and have my character's grow along with me. Thanks; R&R.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're being side tracked by the damn alliance" Kallen groaned as she shifted the coordinates from Feros to the Armstrong Cluster, where the geth were reportedly gathering forces in all four systems.

"Look at it this way; at least we'll be limiting Saren's forces." Kaidan said in a effort to make Kallen feel better.

"I guess," She said as she turned to her crew in the debriefing room, "Well, here are my teams. First mission Kaidan and Garrus I'll need Garrus's long range ability and you two both use the attacks which are good against the Geth." Kaidan and Garrus looked at each other and nodded. "Next it'll be Kaidan and Tali since this one has the most concentration of Geth so I'll need Tali's hacking expertise so we can divide and conquer. Next up is Wrex and Liara. You both can use biotics so I'm going to need you two for crowd control and for the last mission It'll be Wrex and Garrus, a mix of tech and Biotics. Squads are final so go get ready. Crew dismissed."

The Crew began to get together to talk strategies of their pairings and relay information of their battle tactics on their ways out, all except for one. "Um, Commander." Ashley said as she approached Kallen.

"What is it Chief?"

"Why wasn't I chosen for squads for the Geth outposts?"

"Because I've made my decisions already based on the abilities of the soldiers I have."

"but you've got Alenko and Garrus double timed when I could easily take their place on one of their assignments."

"So your complaining that I'm not taking you into 2 Geth bases?"

"I'm not complaining, I just want my fair share of work."

"What's this about Williams. I never thought you'd second guess my decisions."

"I'm not it's just…'a Williams has to be better than the best, if only to avoid suspicion'. It's a quote my Dad told me the night before he retired." Ashley sighed.

"I'm not following you." Kallen said obviously confused by this new revelation.

"So wait, you don't know about my family's blacklisting?" Ashley let out another sigh, "I'm the granddaughter of General Williams. The first human to surrender to Alien forces at Shanxi. It's gotta take some Thick head to join a profession where her family's already blacklisted, but I did it anyway."

"I guess that explains why all your assignments before this one are crappy and why you've only been in space for Zero-G certification."Kallen chuckled.

"Wait, so you knew about my assignments?" Ashley was completely taken aback by Shepard knowing about her career already.

"Yeah I asked Anderson to forward me your files when I decided to keep you on the mission. I thought you were a diamond in the rough and I'm glad to have you on the team but you and I are the same in combat. We just shoot things up. Everyone else has an added dimension. If we ever encounter a hostage situation, you're my right hand woman, but since we've facing a small army of Geth I'll need my tech experts to get the job done since we're drastically outnumbered."

"So you're saying I'm plain now?"

"No, I'm just saying it's rather redundant to have two soldiers when the enemy specializes in tech and combat attacks. We'd get crushed if they overloaded our weapons. That's why. I hate to say this, but on this mission, you're kind of useless. Take the time these missions will take and rest up. Get some PT and get ready for Feros. Dismissed Chief."

Ashley glared at Kallen before storming out of the debriefing room.

Before the Mission.

"Alright, clear the hold we're dropping the Mako!" Kallen bellowed as everyone still in the room moved towards the engine room. Ashley was noticeably absent from the small crowd moving into the engine room. Kallen, Garrus and Kaidan climbed into the Mako and drove it out of the hold and towards the geth outpost.

"Mako's dropped successfully." Joker said aloud. "Oh, Hey Ash, what brings you up to the bridge?"

"Like you don't know." She said flatly.

"Right. Riding the pine. If it makes you any better, I know the feeling. Like getting picked last in P.E. even after the fat kids. Little bastards." Joker clenched his face in anger before composing himself.

"heh. Thanks Joker, but it's not helping."

"Would it help if I said scuttlebutt says you're on the pine because the Commander cares about you?"

"What? That's dumb. If she cared about me then she'd have me in the Mako. I'm a big girl and I don't need protecting. I don't need some knight in shining armor, when I'd prefer to wear the armor instead and fight."

"Oh, then you must not know the commander as well as you think."

"Excuse me?"

"Sure you've had some talks with her, but you're only scratching the surface, and I use the term scratching lightly, you're mostly massaging. Anyway, after Torfan she was a wreck. Her boyfriend had been assigned to the squad and he was part of the ¾ that didn't make it back. All she got back was his dog tags. After having someone she cared about die by her side, you're lucky you're still on this mission. Take it from me; I'd have thanked her if she told me to hit the showers. Metaphorically of course."

What Joker said actually resonated with Ashley. If the Commander really did care for her, which is why she was sidelined, then that meant what she said during their last talk was just a façade. "Thanks Joker. I think I needed to hear that."

"Wait, you aren't being sarcastic are you?" Joker turned to look at Ashley as she walked away.

"No, I've got a surface to dig up."

It was between the second and third missions and the Mako was just arriving back in the hold. It was badly damaged and was even on fire. Crewmen were rushing to it with fire extinguishers, but the repairs were beginning before they could reach it. The door opened and Kaidan emerged with Kallen in his arms. "Alert Dr Chakwas, the Commanders hurt." Kallen's breather helmet was cracked over her right temple with scorch marks around the edges of the hole, obviously a shot from a geth sniper rifle. She looked lifeless, but her suit's operating lights were still running, obviously already administering medigel.

"Oh…my head…" Kallen groaned as she opened her eyes. She was back in the medbay. She couldn't move quite yet, but she was conscious.

"Kallen. You're awake." Ashley gasped. And leant up in her chair at her bedside.

"Chief. How long was I out?"

"Four days."

"damn, I guess the Geth are strategizing at their outposts, now." Kallen laid back a rare look of defeat on her face.

"Actually. I led the final three missions and wiped out all of the Geth." Ashley looked away after admitting the truth."

"You did what? Agh" Kallen tried to sit up in anger but her injuries prevented her from doing so. "On who's authority? You're not my XO"

"Pressley gave me permission M'am. And No one disagreed. I kept the teams as you listed them and there was even a fifth mission with the main geth base." Ashley smiled remembering it, "We got vital information on Geth movements and patrols. I took Wrex and Garrus with me and we wiped them out. Saren won't have as many geth as he planned to. Oh and I also gave Tali a copy of the geth data so she could complete her pilgrimage when this missions over."

"Well I'll be damned…you willingly lead a team of Aliens and even went out of your way to help one."

"Yeah, you were right about trusting them after all. A Geth had a free shot at me and Wrex tossed it into orbit with his biotics. Garrus is a hell of a marksman as well. Got two geth with one shot. Oh and Wrex charged a turret. It never stood a chance."

"I wish I could have seen you driving the Mako. Not so easy is it?"

"Actually commander" Kaidan said as he entered the room, making Ashley straighten up as if she was doing something wrong before he entered. "She drives better than you."

"Damn; and here I thought you couldn't endear yourself to me more. Aleko, get back to whatever you were doing. I'm fine."

"Yes M'am" Kaidan saluted then left the Medbay.

"Ash. I'm sorry I called you useless. It's just-"

"you don't have to apologize Commander." Ashley stopped her. "I talked to Joker after you left for the first drop. He told me what happened on Torfan, with your boyfriend and all."

"Damn him, I'm break his legs."

"He also told me that when you care about someone enough you try your damndest to keep them safe and that flatters me, but at the same time it pisses me off that you don't think I could handle myself on the battle field." Ashley crossed her arms and looked away from Kallen.

"Ash, you're special to me, probably the most special person in my life right now besides my parents, but my tactical evaluation was accurate, 2 soldiers would have been outmatched. But with one and some tech and biotics would do just fine. And I was right."

"Fine, you get that one." Ashley had to concede, she was the soldier in place of Kallen for the mission and it was a good combination.

"Ash, I've gotta ask you something. What kind of relationship do we have?" Kallen mused.

"Well, I'd say we...uh…well….you kissed me back after I kissed you so…I guess we…have feelings for each other?"

"You sound like you need convincing."

"I'm sorry, but…I'm not used to this. We're both women, but I'm alright with this. You treat me like an equal, instead of a piece of meat. Does this mean I'm a lesbian?"

"Let me check, Kaidan get back in here!" a several seconds later Kaidan was back in the room.

"Yes M'am"

"Make out with Chief Williams."

"Um…excuse me?"

"You heard me; I'm ordering you to kiss chief Williams. Don't disobey an order form a Spectre, who is above the rules according to the council. So get with the lip locking." Kallen crossed her arms.

"Um, okay." Kaidan helped Ashley to her feet and gave he commander one more "are you sure" look, to which she motioned for him to do it. "Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable chief." Kaidan said as he pressed his lips against her and they both proceeded to fight the others lips with their own, growing more and more passionate as the seconds passed.

"alright, times up." Kallen said as she snapped her fingers and the two broke the kiss. "you're dismissed Kaidan."

"Yes M'am" Kaidan said, panting softly and walked out of the room with a silly grin on his face.

"That was kind of hot. How'd it feel on your end?"

"Equally hot. I never knew Alenko was such a good kisser. But you're still attractive to me. Oddly enough Liara and Tali aren't. I mean they're attractive but I wouldn't touch them…"

"Guess that means you're Shepard-sexual." Kallen blurted out. "I'm an exception to your sexuality and I'll prove it. Make out with me."

"you're just manipulating me to kiss you again, I'm on to you tricks."

"If it was manipulation I'd order you, I'm asking." Kallen gave Ashley a small smile and raised her eyebrow enticingly"

"Well…alright, how can I refuse when I'm Shepard-sexual" Ashley leaned over and placed her lips on top of Kallen's and kissed her with even more fire than she'd kissed Kaidan.

Unbeknownst to Ashley Kallen was a little bit overwhelmed by her willingness but, wasn't going to complain since she could feel herself falling more and more for the Gunnery Chief. In Rhythm with their kissing Kallen snaked her hand ender the back of Ashley's shirt and lightly rubbed her lower back.

"Mmmm-okay…okay." Ashley said as she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"You were about to get to second base and we're not even together yet." Ashley said with a Devilish smirk on her face.

"Oh so we're getting together."

"Only if you ask nicely."

"No you ask Ash."

"No, it's up to you to ask."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the dominant one here."

"Well, why don't you be independent and do it."

"Ugh fine."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" they both asked at the same time, startling the other.

"You ass, you were gonna do it but complained?" Ash snarled.

"Hey, you were gonna do it but you were complaining!" Kallen shot back.

"Yes" they both said, getting back on track, then glaring at the other for answering at the same time, before getting back to the kissing they stopped.


	4. Come Closer Chief

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply Fic. This Chapter covers Before and After Noveria as The Commander and Gunnery Chief get closer. Oh and a Disclaimer, I do not own the NFL, NHL or Star Wars any mention of them are just for filler and character development. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the days it took to head to Noveria, Kallen and Ashley started their relationship out slow. The scuttlebutt was mostly about Ashley and Kaidan being ordered to kiss each other, which completely covered up the truth about Ashley being her girlfriend. Whenever they had to stop at a fueling station, Ashley would sneak over to Kallen's cabin while the rest of the crew went ashore to get some fresh air. No, they weren't in each other's pants just yet, they would mostly talk and spend time together and watch whatever was on FTL TV including the Super bowl back on earth.

"HA Pay Up Williams, I told you the Steelers couldn't handle the Redskins defense." Kallen boasted as the game ended on a "pick 6" with no time left.

"Why did they throw it at Long? He's a ball hawk! Fine." Ashley activated her Omni-toll and transferred half of her last check to Kallen's account. "We'll get Number 7 next year, so the Skins better watch out."

Kallen continued her victory dance as her team's players were shown holding up the Lombardi Trophy. Once the ceremony was over though they changed the channel to watch Star wars episode 40 on Arcturus Prime Television.

"I never thought Lucas would make 40 movies, but he did. And they ALL won best picture at their respective academy awards. He's a genius I say." Ashley said in between bites of popcorn.

"Eh I don't know. I think the saga fell of after Episode 21, when Luke had to be put in a suit like Vader had." Kallen responded between her own bites. Although her comment was offhanded, it garnered an incredulous look from Ashley.

"That was the best part, are you crazy woman?" Ashley tossed a piece of Popcorn at her commanders face.

"You're the one whose crazy Chief!" and before you know it, popcorn was flying all over the room which soon transitioned into them trying to throw pieces into the others mouth like a game of basketball for the rest of the night.

"Well, I've gotta head back to the crew deck. Can't have people discovering our little secret" Ashley giggled.

"They'll find out sooner or later Ash, why don't we just tell them?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, I can picture it now. Crew I feel I should let you know…I'm a Shepard-sexual. I am attracted to men, but I have the hots for my female Commander because she's Shepard. I know this might be somewhat of a shock to you, but I'm still the same Ashley that cleans guns and upgrades them." Ashley's speech had an air of sarcasm to it, which ultimately made Kallen laugh.

"You can't be serious can you?"

"Only when I need to be. Good luck on Noveria with Tali and Liara."

"Why are you wishing me luck, you're coming too."

Ashley stopped at the door and turned to face her commander. "W-what? But I thought you could only take 2 more people in your squad?"

"I can always make room for you Ash. No redundancy this time."

"You just earned yourself an extra hour, M'am." Ashley walked back over o Kallen and pressed her lips on hers once more.

"But..mmmm…you're not getting a promotion…mhmmmm….for leading those teams"

"Mmm…why not?" Ashley raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Because, if our relationship goes public after you get a promotion, it'll make it seem like I promoted you for your talents in the sack."

"And that's why I'm attracted to you."

* * *

Next Day at Port Hanshan Shepard and her Four Woman squad ventured into the corporate maze that was Noveria. After helping Gianna Parasini fulfill her under cover requirements an got Anoleis arrested and finally got a pass to get the Mako up to Peak 15.

"Alright Ladies, let's go find Benezia" Kallen said as the Mako pulled out of the garage and was met instantly with geth soldiers. Kallen plowed through the first wave, crushing them underneath the Mako's six tires and right around the corner towards a pair of armatures.

"Ash!"

"Got it" Ashley aimed the main gun and fired two rockets that found their targets and blew them to hell, taking the foot soldiers along with them in their explosions. There weren't even this many Geth on Therum looking for Liara, but it didn't matter, Shepard and her squad were going to leave their corpses in their wake no matter how many there were. Once inside peak fifteen, it was all out ground ware fare. Krogan were now added to the mix and they suffered the worst, close quarters combat with Kallen Kouzuki Shepard, the butcher of Torfan.

"Get the red one!" the first Krogan shouted as he charged at Kallen who left herself open to advance her squad in her distraction.

"Big mistake" she grinned as she ducked the shotgun swung at her head, she jabbed the Krogan in the stomach, then elbowed him right in between two of his plates, then ducked the second Krogans first strike and unloaded her assault rifle from her back and slammed it on the second Krogan's head, fired a few rounds into his eye, then shot the first Krogan in the foot and then kicked him in the throat before finishing him with an overkill burst to both of his stomachs leaving him to just die.

"I never want to be on her bad side, ever." Tali gasped as she hacked a Geth destroyer to attack the hoppers in the room.

"You are not the only one" Liara shuddered after using a singularity to trap the hoppers and destroyer.

"I've been there, it's not pretty" Ashley said as she sniped the remaining Geth in the room.

"Let's move out ladies." Kallen sighed as they entered the facility. "Those backward turrets only mean that this is going to require more fun" and Shepard was right. Not only were there Geth, but Rachni aswell.

"this day just gets better and better" Tali said as they got into the shuttle to the main facility. "Next thing you know we'll uncover secret plots to over throw the universe." Tali had no idea how prophetic she was.

"Benezia told me to watch out for you, so I'm here to kill you" the rogue asari scientist said after they made a cure for the bioweapon.

"Shoot her you idiots!" Shepard shouted as her three squad mates opened fire on the Asari and her geth body guards dropping them in a hail of inferno ammo. After getting some directions from Han Olar, they soon found themselves face to face with Matriarch Benezia.

"You do not know the power of motherhood. Being able to shape a life. No matter who you bring into the confrontation, it will not change the outcome." Benezia said menacingly.

"You mean Liara? She's here of her own free will."

"Yes! I'm here to stop you Mother." Liara said boldly, yet Shepard could Tell she was putting up a front.

"You do not know Saren's true power. I've found the coordinates of the Mu Relay and sent them to him before you arrived and now, you will die." Asari commandos and Geth appeared from the doors on both sides of the room and Shepard's squad was pinned down in their corner. After a few minutes of fighting and great tactical maneuvers, Benezia's reinforcements were defeated and she was cornered.

"Augh!" she suddenly shouted. "I can only do this for a short time." Suddenly, Benezia was a completely different person, not the cold callous second in command of Saren, but a wise and experienced Asari Matriarch. "I've sealed a part of my mind from Saren's indoctrination. He is powerful, but it's not only him, his ship Sovereign is unlike any ship I've even been on. You are not yourself after you spend an elongated amount of time aboard it. Here are the coordinates I gave to Saren, please make use of them and stop him." Benezia sent the Commander to coordinates. "No. He's forcing himself back into my mind. I can't resist much longer…Liara…you've always made me proud!"

"Mother!"

"…Die."

"Tali!"

"right!" Tali activated the damping tech on her Omni-tool and hit Benezia right in the chest with it, knocking her back against the tank holding the Rachni Queen. Kallen acted quickly and shot her three times in her midsection, to end the fight.

"So this is how it ends…Goodnight Little wing….you'll always make me proud…there's no light…they always said there'd be…light…" Benezia slumped over, her body now lifeless.

"I'm sorry Liara." Kallen said as Liara knelt by her mother's corpse.

"I am alright. It had to be done she…was not herself anymore. Saren did this to her and he must be stopped before he find the conduit! Shepard, behind you!" the rest of the squad turned to see one f the dead commandoes walking past them towards the Rachni.

"We are the Rachni. I am using this one's last bit of life to communicate to you in your species song. We are the last remnants of our ancestors, who's songs were soured by ships that darkened our skies and forced them to war with the galaxy."

"Sounds like the Rachni have already encountered the reapers" Tali said, "They were the cause behind the Rachni wars."

"I'm not buying it." Ashley said flatly, "she could just be using what she just heard to escape so she and rebuild and attack again.

"Yeah" Kallen said, "but Benezia only mentioned Sovereign not the entire fleet, the Rachni wars were thousands of years ago, so there must have been more."

"Will you release us, or will you silence our songs for all eternity?" the Rachni avatar asked?

"...I'll let you live, but if you so much as invade one colony I'll hunt you down and kill you myself"

"We understand…the children I birth from now on will know of your generosity and the chance you are taking to let us rebuild our civilization."

Kallen pressed a few keys on the console and the Tank raised up to the upper level and the Rachni Queen left after Giving Kallen on last look.

"I hope you know what you're doing Shepard" Ashley said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't I always? I'm sick of this place. Liara grab your mother's body so we can give her a burial and let's get the hell of this damn planet."

* * *

"We've received your report commander. There were Rachni on Noveria?" the Asari council asked.

"And you let the Queen go? Do you have any Idea the Terror you've unleashed on the Galaxy commander?" the turian councilor complained.

"Nope, I guess your kids will have to deal with that, since you Turians feel like you need to shoot everything that you don't know about."

"Watch your mouth Commander, your racial stereotypes are out of line!" the councilor fired back.

"Oh really? So I'm wrong that your race is the one who attacked us for activating Charon's Mass relay and also dropped the Genophage on the Krogan? Because I've got a crewman who'd LOVE to hear you explanation for that."

"Enough!" The Asari councilor interjected, "this isn't about whose race wronged who. This about the commanders report on Noveria."

"I'm just surprised the commander didn't take the genocidal route, like she did on Torfan."

"My moods depend on the species, Turian."

"I said enough!" The Asari councilor shouted.

"Commander, thank you for your report. "I'd also like to bring you up to speed on a matter that's come up recently. One of our infiltration units in the traverse has gone dark."

"You mean Spies."

"Whatever the name, they've gone dark except for one transmission. They were sent to help gather information on Saren that we could give to you without you having to waste fuel chasing a false lead. They were last sent to the planet Virmire and their last transmission was nothing but static."

"So why are you telling me?"

"We're telling you because the channel it was sent on is reserved for Mission critical status. Something must have gone wrong."

"Alright, I'll look into it. Dismissed."

"Did you just dismiss us Shepard?" the Turian councilor gasped.

"No just you." Kallen turned to the other two councilors, "councilors" and the link was cut.

"I think you handled that well" Ashley said from the doorway.

"As do I, nice touch on the Genocide Commander" Joker said over the PA system.

"you weren't serious about that Genocidal Turian thing were you?" Garrus asked.

"Kinda, you've got some assholes in your species Garrus, so do we. You just happen to have one in power. Don't worry; I'm not gonna start a war or anything. Now dismissed. Back to your stations, except Ashley, I need to talk to you."

"Someone's in trouble" Joker chimed in.

"Joker, PA off until I say so." Kallen made sure her bases were covered, no recording, no crew just her and Ashley. "How'd you feel like Making out in the debriefing room?" Kallen advanced Ashley and snaked her hands around her waist from behind her.

"Noveria got you feeling frisky, eh Skipper?" Ashley giggled, "Maybe, but someone could come in and see us, what would they think of us?"

"They'd think that this is totally hot and they'd be mesmerized and moved beyond any word in the English language." Kallen whispered in Ashley's ear.

"You've never been short on confidence Skipper." Ashley turned so that she was facing Kallen and the two began to kiss each other passionately.

"I've got the Pro bowl on in my cabin; meet you there in five minutes?" Kallen said after the make out session.

"You bet, I wanna see if your boy Long can still catch." Ashley teased before giving Kallen a final peck on the lips before departing. Kallen left the Debriefing room herself and walked down the steps to the crew deck. And saw Kaidan returning to his station.

"Hey Kaidan, an I talk to you for a sec?" she said as she approached him.

"Is this a personal question or official?"

"Off the Record, which is why I said Kaidan. Sorry for making you Kiss Ashley the other day. It didn't seem like you were completely comfortable with that." Kallen rubbed the back of her neck in slight embarrassment.

"Oh it's fine Shepard." Kaidan chuckled, "Once it was happening I rather enjoyed myself. Ashley is an attractive woman. No harm no foul. I was a little surprised by it though; I didn't think you'd want anyone else kissing the Chief but you."

"What are you…?" Kallen immediately went on the defensive.

"Commander, I put two and two together long ago. You kept her off a dangerous mission, you're hard as hell on her and you two disappear at the same time. I'm fine with you being a lesbian; it doesn't make you any less of a leader in my eyes, M'am."

"Whoa, I play for both teams Lieutenant. Just so things are clear." Kallen chimed in.

"Oh, well that's fine too" Kaidan said, caught off guard by this new revelation, "Well I uh…Thanks for letting Ash make out with me." Kaidan turned back to his station.

Kallen let out a soft sigh. "Kaidan, do you have a crush on me?"

"You enjoy putting me on the spot don't you?"

"You haven't answered the question." Kallen fired back.

"I find you to be an attractive woman, but you and the Chief have a thing and I don't wanna mess up the team dynamic." Kaidan laughed a bit and then felt himself being turned and his commander's face incredibly close to his and his lips pressed against hers.

"just so you can say you've kissed two attractive women, but if you tell Ashley you're dead."

"Yes M'am."

Kallen walked around the corner into her room and saw Ashley was already watching, the NFC was up 14-0 in the first Quarter.

"You started without me!" Kallen said as she dove into bed.

"Not my fault, you took too long."

"Yeah well, Kaidan knows." Kallen sighed.

"Oh…" Ashley looked down.

"It's alright, He'll cover for you if you ever wanna spend the night."

"Oh well good, lord knows I don't need anymore scuttlebutt going around about me."

"Why is someone on the ship starting rumors about you?" Kallen asked in a defensive tone.

"No, it's just. Ever since I've joined there've been rumors going around about me wherever I've been stationed because of my lineage. It's nothing serious it just annoys the hell out of me Skipper."

"Oh well, I doubt that'd be the case if everyone on the ship knew. That means they'd be talking about me, and I doubt they wanna piss off a Spectre."

"I guess you're right. Well I guess-Touchdown! Way to get both feet in bounds" Ashley shouted with a victorious fist pump.

"Good. Our first sleep over. You're still down by another touchdown so I wouldn't get too happy."

"Yeah, no sex though."

"Damn!"Kallen slammed her fist on the bed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not that easy Commander" Ashley giggled, "Dating for a few weeks won't get you past the blue line with me."

"Well I figured- wait, did you just say the blue line?"

"Yeah, did you always label sexual acts with hockey terms? Blue line is groping, the red line is naked together, and in the crease speaks for itself."

"Ashley, I think I love you."

"Flatter gets you everywhere commander, just not in my pants."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."


	5. Calm Down Chief

**Welcome to Chapter 5 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply Fic. No lame Authors note. So just enjoy.**

* * *

"That's it. I'm never doing another assignment from Hackett again." Kallen complained as she, Wrex, Garrus, and Kaidan emerged from a flaming Mako after their 20th non Saren Mission in a month. Saren hadn't surfaced for a while, even with Benezia KIA. Hackett had been running Shepard all over the Galaxy, to the moon, Argos Rho, Hades Gamma, and any other explored cluster in the milky way. "No debriefing, everyone get some sleep, we're going to Feros. Kallen huffed into the elevator with Kaidan and Garrus, Wrex stayed behind to change armor. After the elevator arrived, Garrus and Kaidan marched off the to the crew quarters and Kallen walked over to her locker and dumped her armor and weapons in it and skulked over to her quarters. Kallen locked the door behind her with her Omni-tool and blindly slithered into her bed with a sigh of relief.

"Evening Skipper" Ashley growled in a seductive voice from behind Kallen. "Hard day on the battlefield?"

"Ashley, who let you in?" Kallen groaned as she turned over to face her.

"I let myself in, the door opens when you get close."

"…Good point. Nice to know you're in my bed when I need some relaxation." Kallen wrapped her arms around Ashley and discovered she wasn't wearing alliance fatigues.

"Like?" Ashley said in a seductive tone with an eyebrow raised.

"Am I getting any?" Kallen asked flatly.

"Maybe, if you play your cards right." Ashley giggled as she climbed on top of her commander.

"Whoa now, I haven't been under anyone, not physically at least."Kallen said as she shifted out from under Ashley.

"Oh…are you a virgin Skipper?" Ashley asked softly. "that would explain why you keep asking if you're getting any." Ashley giggled until she felt Kallen crawl on top of her.

"No, I'm just on top all the time." Kallen smirked as she pulled the straps off of Ashley's shoulders before kissing her softly.

"Always…in control…huh Skipper?" Ashley said through the kisses while trying to turn Kallen over.

"Ashley, you're not…getting…on top" Kallen struggled against Ashley's advances.

Ashley resorted to dirty tactics and grabbed a handful of Kallen's ass and used it as leverage to get her on her back. "I win." Ashley sighed as she relaxed on top of her.

Kallen grumbled while she rubbed the part of her ass Ashley grabbed. When Ashley tried to kiss her Kallen turned her head away, even when Ashley tried to follow her she kept turning away.

"Are you that upset about me being on Top?" Ashley huffed.

"I hate being on the bottom, it makes me feel vulnerable and weak." Kallen looked away from Ashley.

"Is there a back-story to this?"

Kallen sighed, "Yes. Long story short one of my high school teachers didn't like me slacking off in class, so she'd keep saying how that I'd let my grades slip that I'd end up getting a terrible job and end up a stripper at some bar and spending my nights on my back while turians passed me around like a basketball. It pissed me off enough to get my grades and life together. Even when I did have sex, I made sure Kevin was on the bottom and I rode him like a mechanical bull."

"Ouch, that was harsh. Knowing you I'm surprised you didn't slug the teacher in the face."

"That teacher was my aunt. That's the only reason she got away with it."

"Damn. When family like that, right?"

"I guess, that's why I hate being on my back like this."

"but you've gotta take a load off sometimes. You said you wanted to relax and now you don't have to worry about holding yourself up over me. Look at you; you're a Spectre, not some hooker. It's not so bad to let someone else take the lead for once Kallen."

"…I guess I could let you take the lead every once in a while."

"There was that so bad to admit?" Ashley nuzzled her head under Kallen's chin. "Plus it's not like Turians could keep you on your back anyway, I'd bet they'd be the ones begging you for mercy while you humiliated them."

"You've got a dirty mind Chief."

"I learned from the best. I see how you look at me Shepard, why do you think I'm making you wait."

"You're evil" Kallen whined, but remembered the straps on Ashley's bra were loose and she reached up and pulled it off of Ashley completely.

Ashley gasped. "and you said I'm evil."

"You just left them there so I had to. They look amazing" Kallen bent her legs and wrapped them around Ashley's waist, "and you're not going anywhere so you're mine for the night."

"No sex, I will punch you Commander. Just so we're clear."

"Oh yes Ash, give it to me oh baby!" Kallen joked due to her legs being up and Ashley's pelvis being between them. "I want your babies."

"Yuck it up Commander. You seem to have gotten over the trauma of what your aunt said pretty fast."

"Oh that? I made that up so you'd feel bad and let me get top, but you saw through it."

"Oh you liar!" Ashley joked playfully as she pulled Kallen's bra off her in the same fashion that was done to her. "Damn and I thought mine were nice"

"Flattery gets you everywhere Chief, including my pants."

"No thanks, I think us being topless is good enough for now."

"Killjoy. What if I order you to have sex with me, it's not within regs so I can do that."

"I will fake it like a male asari."

"Really? You're killing me right now."

"I guess you could order Kaidan to fuck you, you're bi right so that works for you."

"Yeah, but I wanna have sex with you. Kaidan's hot but he's not mounting me like a motorcycle now is he? You could take me down to China town but you won't."

"Because I have self control. We've been together two months Skipper, let's not go ruining things. I'm tired now." Ashley let a massive Yawn escape from her mouth.

"Lame. You can still sleep on top of me if you want, you're abnormally soft for an in shape soldier." Kallen wrapped her arms around Ashley and stroked her hair softly.

"Flattery gets you everywhere" Ashley whispered.

"Commander, we're almost to Feros, time to get up" Joker called over the PA a few days later.

"Feros, you mean the human colony?"

"No, the Colony of magical Unicorns that grant wishes and give out golden eggs."

"Laugh it up smart ass" Kallen groaned as she rolled out of bed. The clock at her Terminal read 2:15 pm. "you let me sleep in?" Kallen ran out of her room and over to her locker, not caring that she was still in her underwear, and began putting her armor on, which was clean even though she couldn't remember cleaning it. "Huh? There's a note"

"Dear Skipper,

I cleaned your armor for you and upgraded your sniper and Assault Rifles with ammo that works well against Synthetics.

Love,

Ashley"

Kallen put on her newly cleaned Predator LX heavy armor and attached her weapons to the back. When she got up to the bridge the Normandy was pulling into port. "Ashley, Kaidan, you're on the team, get up here now!"

A few minutes later…

"Geth everywhere, wipe 'em out!" Kallen shouted over the firing of her Assault rifle. After the initial geth wave was killed the team emerged into the heart of the colony. Next it was down to the tunnels and then to ExoGeni. "Tali, Garrus, come into to Colony and wipe out the Geth in the tunnels we've gotta head to the ExoGeni building and take out the ship." Kallen called to the ship as her team got into the elevator to the Sky way. Once they drove into the building and found everything they were looking for they hauled ass back to the ExoGeni employees to get more answers.

"Get away from her you Son of a Bitch!" Lizbeth shouted as she ran ahead of Shepard's squad.

"Drop the gun Jeong, you've got three seconds."

"You think I'm scared of you Spectre? Bring it on!"

Bang. Bang. Bang. Three shots one to the head by Kallen, one to the left knee by Ashley, one to the right knee by Kaidan.

"Dumbass. He Gavin, here's your data, I'm off the knee cap some possessed colonists."

"But what about a nerve agent?"

"Alright, fine, but if I run out of grenades I'm knee Capping them."

Kallen did in fact have to knee cap a colonist but only because her last grenade was postmarked for him but he dodged it at the last second. So she shot him in both knees just to be safe.

"I tried to fight it!"Fai Dan screamed as Kallen made her team hold their fire. Of all the Thorian controlled colonists, they hadn't met one that was still able to speak coherently. "I tried to be a leader, but I failed. I won't let it control me!" Fai Dan put his pistol up to his head, his hand visibly shaking as if it was trying to aim at the commander, and he pulled the trigger.

"Damn. Tali, Garrus both of you stand watch, so none of them can get down here." Kallen, Ashley, and Kaidan descended into the structure beneath the colony.

"Alright" Ashley said, "let's find this thing and…and…"

"If anyone says something witty about this thing I'll shoot you" Kallen said as an Asari came out of the giant thing in front of them.

"I speak for the old growth, your every step is a-"

Bang.

"Thank you Ashley." Kallen sighed as she drew her shotgun, "You always know when to cut a boring speech short. Oh and get your shotgun ready because more of those things are coming." Once the Thorian and its creepers were defeated Kallen stumbled upon the Asari that was used to create the clones.

"I'm free. Thank you Human. I am Shiala; I served Matriarch Benezia until I was given to the Thorian by Saren in exchange for information vital to his cause. Benezia tried to steer Saren on the right path, but even she was subdued by his powers. I was the one the Thorian gave the Cipher to and I gave it to Saren. I can give it to you, since you have been touched by one of the beacons, it may help you understand them better since the Cipher is the essence of being a Prothean."

"…Alright, give it to me" Kallen said as Ash gave her a funny look, "Not like that, get your head out of the gutter Williams we're on a mission.

"Clear your mind Commander. Embrace Eternity" Shiala's eyes turned black, just like Liara's and the vision from the Eden Prime beacon flashed through Kallen's mind once again, only this time there was a voice, a coherent one, playing in her head. It was faint but she could understand some of what she was seeing, and before she knew it, she was back in Feros and Shiala's eyes were back to their normal color.

"Oh…my head."

"It will take some time for things to take. You've just learned an entire language in a few short minutes. You are now on even terms with Saren in your knowledge of the Protheans, you have been given an extraordinary gift, and I hope you use it wisely."

"What will you do now?" Kallen asked as she rubbed her temples.

"If you allow it I will stay and help these people rebuild. I caused them trouble, now I wish to atone."

"Done. Oh and Benezia's dead. My team, including her daughter Liara, fought her on Noveria. That's the only reason I bought your story because I've seen what indoctrination can do to a powerful matriarch."

Back on the Normandy…

"Are you okay Shepard, you're not looking too hot." Ashley asked in the debriefing room.

"I'm fine. The Cipher's starting to make sense."

"The Cipher?" Liara asked.

"Yes, it's like a download of the Prothean language it's helping me understand the vision."

"Commander…if I may…"

With a sigh Kallen agreed to let Liara merge their consciousness so she could also get the Cipher. "I'm going to lay down, Joker I'll call the council later, my head is killing me." Kallen walked out of the debriefing room.

"So um…" Kaidan wondered aloud, "can we go? She didn't dismiss us but…"

"I am sure Chief Williams is eager to leave this room." Liara said.

"What are you talking about T'soni?" Wrex grumbled.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Ashley asked defensively.

"When the commander and I are joined I can see whatever is in her mind. So, naturally, I can see what's been going on between you two." Liara said with a smirk, "I never imagined you to be the affectionate type Chief Williams; but I guess I do not know much about reading people yet."

"Stay out of my business T'soni, or I'll affectionately knock the Eternity out of you."

"Okay, easy you two, we're both on the same side here."

"Let em go Alenko, it's good for them to express aggression, and honestly I wanna see how this turns out."

"There's no need to get violent Chief, it just surprised me, especially the visions I have of you from her Point of View. It seems the training the alliance gave you did wonders for your body, it looks nearly the same as a maiden Asari."

"One more word out of your mouth about me and the commander and you're dead Dr." Ashley stepped closer to Liara.

"I guess we'll see which one of you can match the Commander in tenacity. Make it a good fight."

"Stop instigating Wrex!" Tali blurted out.

"You got a problem little Quarian?" Wrex growled as he towered over Tali.

"Don't make me get my Shotgun Wrex" Tali responded, hostility emanating through the visor on her helmet.

"Okay, I'll try to calm down Ash and Liara, you diffuse Wrex and Tali" Kaidan suggested to Garrus.

"I say we just let them argue it out, Tensions are often withheld at C-Sec and it made people mess up their jobs due to hostilities towards other officers."

"You can't be serious! I doubt Shepard would want her squad to kill each other." And with that little disagreement, everyone on Shepard's squad were getting closer and closer to an explosive brawl that would hinder the teams progress in their hunt for Saren. Without the stabilizing and intimidating element of Kallen, the team was bursting at the seams.

"HEY. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a voice roared over the loud speaker.

"Flight Lieutenant Moreau, is that you?" Kaidan asked as everyone quieted down.

"Yeah it's me, the cripple in charge of flying this ship, and as that cripple in charge of flying this ship, I'm telling you all to stick a fucking sock in it. You're all bitching about little things when there's some guy trying to send us to our doom. Ash, Liara's ignorant to the privacy relationships so cut her some slack. Liara, stop talking about Ash and the Commander, they obviously don't want rumors going around so they're hush hush about it, respect that and shut up. Wrex, this isn't Tuchanka, we don't fight over who gets to inhale next so stop trying to turn this into an MMA tournament. Tali, no shot gunning Wrex that way when he gets up I won't be short someone who can fix the Normandy. Garrus, this isn't C-Sec This is the Alliance, get hip or shut up. Kaidan, way to try to keep the peace man."

"Just who do you think you are?" Wrex grumbled.

"A guy who can make sleeping impossible for everyone by doing barrel rolls during lights out that's who. I can also nuke Tuchanka form orbit, so don't test me. Point is, stop acting like kids and get along." And Joker cut the PA System.

"Well, I'm leaving, dismissed or not" Ashley said as she was the first to exit the debriefing room. Unsurprisingly she walked down to the crew deck and into the Captains quarters by Alenko's station.

"I was wondering when you'd show, I was surprised you weren't right behind me." Kallen laughed.

"you didn't dismiss us so it was just awkward, T'soni blabbed about us because she read your mind when she got the cipher so now everyone knows about us then she felt the need to give everyone her two cents about it and I almost knocked her head off."

"What stopped you?"

"Well everyone got into a fight with someone then Joker cussed us out over the loud speaker and that shut us up."

"I guess he just earned that medal. We're heading back to the Citadel for some down time before we head off the Virmire, so you're welcome to stay."

"I'd like that." Ashley yawned as she slid into Kallen's bed.

"Glad you do." Kallen smiled as Ashley wrapped her arms around her and snuggle time commenced.


	6. I'll save you Chief

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply Fic. This the meat and potatoes of the Mass Effect 1 part of this story and deals with how Virmire could have gone if squads weren't limited to Shepard +2. I hated that to earn squadmate achievements four others were just sitting on the ship doing nothing so everyone show up in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"ETA Joker" Shepard demanded as she arrived on the bridge.

"19 hours to Virmire Commander." Joker said as he pulled down the charts for her to see.

"Alright. Also, I heard about your brave speech in the debriefing room the other day."

"Oh? Well I wasn't actually in the debriefing room, if I was it would have been less of a speech and more of a suggestion."

"Either way, way to give everyone a kick in the ass for me, here's your medal" Kallen dangled the Medal in front of Jokers face from behind him and he took it from her.

"Sweet! I got that medal. Can't wait to add it to my commendations folder." Joker said as Kallen left the bridge, giggling like a maniac. She descended down the left hand set of stairs down to the Mess where Ashley and Wrex were having lunch.

"Wrex, Ashley" Kallen said after she got her plate.

"Hey Skipper"

"Shepard." Wrex said in between bites of roasted Varren, "So Williams, who'd win in a fight between you and Shepard?"

"What kind of question is that Wrex?" Kallen laughed.

"yeah that's kind of Silly." Ashley added.

"It's simple, you two, woman to woman, who wins."

"That's easy, Me" both women said in unison.

"Oh this'll be interesting" Wrex chuckled as he sat back. "Williams you're the first one to actually answer the question without explaining why you wouldn't."

"Ash, I'm all for you wanting to be the best and all, but let's be realistic now."

"I am being realistic, I did pin you before and I'll do it again if need be." Ashley said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"You fought dirty, and I wasn't in the mood, you're lucky you didn't get a knee to the crotch or a headbutt."

"I'm with Shepard, even though I had no idea this occurred." Wrex said, "how did she fight Dirty, or in Krogan terms, correctly?"

"She slapped me on the ass."

"In other words I spanked her." Ashley giggled.

"Ha, I bet that confused you, eh Shepard?"

"Oh please, it wasn't even a real fight, it was more something out of a sleepover where there's hitting with soft pillows. In a real fight I'd wipe the floor with either of you. You probably don't know this but on Torfan my fists had more kills than my shotgun and sniper rifle combined."

"Ha, you're bluffing Shepard, you probably didn't use either and you punched a batarian."

"You still didn't object to her being able to take you in a fight Wrex." Ashley chimed in.

"Oh? That goes without saying. I've got plates, you've got soft skin. Advantage me." Wrex boasted.

Kallen rose to her feet. She walked around themes Table over to Wrex who was now also standing and the two glared at each other. In Wrex's eyes was a calm aura that showed no movement towards either action or reaction, while Kallen's eyes showed an anticipation to either see what Wrex would do or to make the first move herself. "So Wrex" Kallen said curtly, "who'd win in a fight between you and me right now"

"You wanna find out?"

"Question is do you? Make a move and it won't be hypothetical, unless you're a pussy." Wrex wasted no time and shoved Kallen hard with one arm, sending her back a few steps. Kallen walked back up to him and she head butted him.

"Okay you two." Ashley said as she got in between them and held them apart. "We've got a mission in less than 24 hours, so chill out."

"Getting your lady to come to your Aid eh Shepard?"

"Coming to yours maybe. I'd have you served in the mess after I beat you to death. I'd put ketchup on you too, and use your armor as napkins!" by now more and more crew members, including Liara and Garrus had arrive on the scene and were ready to separate these two volatile elements.

"Good, at least I know I'm not serving under a weakling, then I'd just kill you in your sleep" Wrex said as he smiled and walked to the elevator.

"You okay?" Ashley asked as the crowd dispersed. "Yeah, Wrex and I have an understanding now."

"Good, I don't want him bruising you up before a mission, that's my job" Ashley said with a seductive air to her tone.

"Ha, you wish Williams" Kallen laughed as she walked into her quarters with Ashley.

"you're right, "bruising" each other's down the road. You can't even get in my pants yet"

"about that" Kallen said as she threw Ashley onto her bed and pounced.

"what are you doing Shepard?" Ashley groaned as the two wrestled each other until Sheppard was sitting up right and Ashley was at her mercy.

"you honestly thought you'd get away with telling Wrex you spanked me?" Shepard whispered in Ashley's ear. Kallen was holding Ashley's arms behind her by her wrists.

"It was a joke, what are you gonna do? I told you no sex."

"Never said anything about that." Kallen grabbed Ashley's pants by the waist and yanked them down a bit. "Nice panties Chief."

"You're really gonna do this" Ashley grunted as she struggled against Kallen's vice grip.

"You bet I am, so we're even" Kallen wound up and slammed her hand against Ashley's ass.

"Ahh!"Ashley squealed from the stinging pain of the first slap.

"Oh I hope you scream like this when we actually do have sex." Kallen said as she slapped Ashley's ass over and over for about a minute. "Now we're even" Kallen laughed and she let Ashley go. "Oh and you've got a nice ass Chief."

"Thanks." Ashley winced as she pulled her pants up.

"Let that put to rest any notion that you can beat me Chief." Kallen said as she snaked her hands around Ashley's waist and wrestled her back into the bed.

"Someone's feeling frisky tonight." Ashley laughed

"You know, I've never seen you with your hair down." Kallen said as she eyed Ashley's hair bun.

"What of it-hey!" Kallen cut Ashley off by starting to pull at the bun, trying her best to untie it so Ashley would let her hair down. "If you wanted me to take it out, just ask Damnit!"

"Oh…please?"

"Yes, God, now my head hurts." Ashley reached behind her head and undid the bun, letting her silky hair fall down to her back. "there, my hair's down."

"It's beautiful!" Kallen gasped as she ran her hands through it. "I wanna braid it."

"Not on your life."

"Fine, jerk"

"Hey now, I'm not really that mean." Ashley huffed.

"You're right, because you're gonna make me happy in a few seconds." Kallen smirked evilly.

"How am I…oh, I should have seen that coming. You really enjoy my boobs don't you?"

"Can't say I don't" Kallen sighed as she continued her grope fest. "They're like…amazing."

"I'm going to sleep so I'll be rested for whatever's on Virmire."

"Still no sex? It's been three months"

"No Sex. I'm not that easy. I've got kinetic barriers below the waist."

"You're a hard ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, and you like it like that."

* * *

"Commander, 10 minutes to Virmire, wakey wakey!" Joker called over the intercom into her cabin.

"Damn you Moreau!" Kallen cursed as she got out of bed and started putting her Heavy Colossus armor on. After picking Garrus and Wrex for her initial team Ashley saw them off in the Mako and after it dropped she headed up to the mess for a small snack before meeting up with the Salarian team.

"Hey LT, you getting a snack too?" Ashley asked upon seeing Kaidan at the table.

"Yeah, having food in me helps me focus and gives me extra energy for my biotics."

"Yeah well, I don't think Kallen will have much use for us this mission, I mean she's rendezvousing with Salarians. They're all stealthy and precise. Garrus and Wrex should be enough."

"You never know Chief, missions change, it could turn out to be something that changes us forever."

"Did you just get philosophical on me?"

"No, just speaking from experience. So you and the commander seem to be getting pretty close." Kaidan said, obviously changing the subject.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ashley asked defensively as her face started turning red.

"You've changed her Williams."

"Changed her into a horn dog yeah" Ashley sighed, obviously intriguing Kaidan, "I've said too much, I'll see you around LT." After leaving the mess in an embarrassed State Ashley decided to head up to the bridge to check on the Virmire team.

"you're just in time Chief, we've gotta land now that the Commander shut off that AA gun, She told me to tell you, Liara, Tali, and Alenko to get your gear and get on the ground Stat."

"Thank Jeff." Ashley turned right back around and went to her locker. Once she arrived, she saw a note attached.

_"Dear Ash,_

_I spent some extra bucks from some missions and got you the latest spectre gear and upgraded your colossus armor to the X grade._

_Love,_

_Kallen"_

"She thinks of everything." Ashley laughed as she got ready to hit the ground.

One "We are not a mistake" later….

"Wrex, I know what you're thinking. Saren made a cure for the Genophage and Shepard wants to destroy it."

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm thinking. So let's cut to the chase." Wrex grumbled as he reached for his shot gun and received a fist to the face.

"You even touch that" Kallen yelled, "and I will end you with my bare hands Wrex, I swear to god I will. It'll make what I did to Dr. Saleon look like a makeover. You WILL Fall in line if you want to make it off this planet alive, do you understand me?"

Wrex stared at her with a shocked and indignant look on his face.

"I said!" Kallen punched Wrex in the jaw "Do!" punch to the nose, "you!" kick to the knee, forcing Wrex down "Understand" kick to the abdomen, "ME?" Kallen finished her sentence with a strong head butt that put Wrex on his back.

"you…bitch." Wrex growled before Kallen put her boot on his throat and put a shotgun to his face.

"I'm waiting for your answer." Kallen seethed as blood trickled down from her forehead from the head butt she gave Wrex.

"Fine…you win." Wrex conceded and dropped his shotgun.

"That's what I thought. Now Get up, you're on my team to take this bastard down." Kallen holstered her shotgun and applied some medi-gel to her forehead. "So how'd I handle that?" Kallen asked Alenko and Williams.

"Amazingly" Kaidan gasped.

"I think I'm in love." Ashley exhaled.

"Keep it in your pants Williams we've got a facility to destroy."

"Good" Kirrahe said, "I've never seen a Krogan bow to a human before. I'm sure I fear for my life when I ask you to borrow one of your crew for our three infiltration teams."

"Take Ashley." Kallen said.

"But I thought-" Ashley blurted out.

"Don't worry, you've got the most advanced armor and weapons in the galaxy, you'll be a walking tank!" Kallen gave Ashley a complimentary butt slap. "now get going and make me proud"

"Yes M'am." Ashley said with a salute.

"Let's go people! Wrex, Garrus, Tali, and Liara are with me. Kaidan; you work on that bomb and wait for my signal to bring it in with the Normandy. Are we clear?"

"Yes M'am!" everyone shouted.

"Good, let's do this"

Inside the base…

"Garrus, switch to your sniper and take out those Krogan!" Kallen said as they exited Saren's control room. She was still a little shaky from the second beacon and sharing it with Liara so her mind was in no shape to fire a gun. She was also reeling from the conversation she had with the Reaper Sovereign, threatening to personally punch a hole through it. Wrex was gracious enough to carry Kallen on his back while she gave orders to the squad.

"Commander their regenerating their health." Garrus called as his sniper rifle overheated.

"Liara, warp!"

"You got it!" Liara glowed a bright blue and the Krogan guarding the next door fell to their knees in pain.

"Tali, Carnage blast!"

"Eat this!" Tali cried out as her HMWA Shotgun sent a fireball at the Krogan battle master, only to be swatted away.

"Turian, take the commander, I've got this one" Wrex said as he passed Kallen to Garrus then charged at the battle master, knocking him through the door he was guarding. After getting back to his feet he waved the rest of the squad to follow him.

"Nice job Wrex" Kallen groaned as she got back on his back.

"figured I'd show you how a real head butt looked like." He laughed as they rounded a corner where two assault drones were stationed.

"Take them out techies!" Kallen shouted. Garrus and Tali nodded to each other and unleashed twin overload attacks along with twin sabotage attacks while the drones recovered. Liara finished them off with a powerful singularity that pulled some geth hoppers in. Garrus switched to his assault rifle and activated the overkill mode and mowed them all down.

"There's the AA tower control, deactivate it so we can plant that bomb."Kallen ordered and once it was done the 6 man squad wiped out two more small squads of geth infantry before getting to the breeding ground and setting the bomb.

"Williams, can you get to the breeding ground, we're planting this thing." Kallen said into her Comm.

"Negative, we're pinned down, Geth everywhere." Ashley shouted, "if we kill one three take it's place!"

"That's it, we're coming to get you, Alenko, make sure that Bomb is safe, we'll be back with Williams. Let's go team Shepard" Kallen said as her team fought past three more Krogan and a few Geth and rode the elevator up to the platform above the breeding ground.

"Geth ship incoming!" Liara shouted as a Geth ship flew to where they just came from.

"Kaidan!" Kallen yelled into her Comm.

"Geth are pouring out of that ship! I'm arming the bomb!" Kaidan said as Kallen got a signal on her helmets HUD that the bomb was activated.

"What are you doing? We can't get to you and Williams at the same time now!"

"I'm making sure this place goes to hell, even if I have to take it there myself. Save Williams Commander, she's with the Salarians and you love her."

"Kaidan…" Kallen sighed realizing she was going to lose someone under her command, again. "Die proud Lieutenant"

"I will, Tell Williams to stay strong" Kaidan said as he flared his biotics to prepare to fight away the geth surrounding him.

Kallen's team made it to where Williams was pinned down and fought off the geth and Saren.

"you won't stop Sovreign, no one can!" Saren shouted as he held Kallen up by her neck.

"Like Hell I won't!" she gasped as she placed her foot right between Sarens Leg's and punched him in the face to get herself free. Saren gathered himself and flew away on his little hover craft to safety when the Normandy showed up and everyone piled on before it took off.

From orbit Kallen watched as the bomb detonated. She slumped against the wall, completely dejected that Kaidan wasn't aboard with them, and that he willingly sacrificed himself to complete the mission.

Kallen skipped the debriefing entirely and just sank into her bed, armor still on. "Dammit Alenko! You were my best friend!" she blurted out as tears streamed down her face and into her linens.

"Kallen…" Ashley said quietly as she walked carefully over to her commander who was sobbing actively.

"Why?" she sobbed "Why'd he have to be a Hero! He could have run! The bomb was going off anyway, he didn't have to stay!"

"He made the sacrifice so we could get away and for the mission. I'd have done the same thing if I was in his position." Ashley sat next to Kallen, "We need to get you out of that armor, the missions over." Ashley sighed as she popped the Snaps holding Kallen's Chest and back pieces together. Kallen offered no resistance as Ashley continued to remove her armor and did her best to pull herself together for the debriefings with the crew and council. "Alright…I think I'm okay" Kallen panted and pulled her fatigue shirt down over her head."

"Knock 'em dead skipper" Ashley smiled before Kallen left her room.

Kallen headed back up to the debriefing room which was empty, obviously they didn't want to go over the mission as much as Kallen didn't want to, so that only left the council. "Patch the council through Joker."

"Aye aye" the helmsman responded before three holograms appeared.

"We've received your report commander, we hear you got the infiltration unit out safely." The Asari councilor began.

"And we also see that you fought Saren and let him escape." The Turian councilor interjected.

"I didn't let him escape, I punched him in the face and he ran before the bomb went off. I lost a valuable member of my crew and I will not have my actions second guest by some stuffy asshole that hasn't been on the battlefield in decades."

"you watch your mouth com-"

"No you watch your mouth! While you're sitting in your comfy Citadel, I'm out here getting my brain scrambled by Prothean beacons, threatened by reapers, and solving random problems that get thrown in my lap by C-sec or the alliance or whoever else needs me to hold my hand. The least you could do is shut your fucking mandibles and listen to what I have to say before you go trying to devalue my accomplishments based on my race since you obviously don't think I'm fit to be a spectre, but your old buddy Saren was a perfect candidate and look how that turned out." Kallen turned to the Asari and Salarian councilors , "none of this is directed at you, you two are alright in my book" she turned back to the turian councilor, "but you! You're constantly nagging and questioning me, so complain about this!" and she saluted the councilor like a person who had 4 of their 5 fingers blown off in battle.

"Well commander, we wanted to talk to you because we'd like you to come back to the citadel to discuss plans to defend the citadel if Saren is going to attack it." The Asari councilor continued."

"Well why didn't you say so, I'll be there in about 24 hours. Shepard out."

"Setting the coordinates to the Citadel M'am" joker said over the PA system.

"Good. Take your time and get some rest." Kallen was about to follow her own advice and headed downstairs to the crew deck. She couldn't help but feel her heart sink when she walked passed Kaidan's station and saw how empty it was, when she walked back into her room Ashley was waiting for her as promised.

"How'd it go, I could hear you shouting from down here" she teased.

"That damn turian councilor. He's never approved of me being a spectre, but he got out voted by the other councilors and he's riding my ass harder than anyone."

"Hey now that's not true. It's also a waste of a very fine ass" Ashley playfully pushed Kallen's shoulder and giggled softly.

"Can you ever be serious?"

"Yeah, but you need cheering up. I never thought I'd see the butcher of Torfan bawling like a little girl, it scared me Skipper" Ashley laid her head on Kallen's shoulder.

"You didn't hear him did you?" Kallen asked, to which Ashley shook her head, "he said 'Save Ashley, she's with the Salarians and you love her.' I couldn't argue with him because he knows I already lost a loved one to battle and he didn't want it to happen again."

"Wow. LT…"

"Yeah, no doubt he'll get promoted posthumously. He was a damn fine soldier and a great friend. A good kisser too."

"Yeah." Ashley said, "wait, how do you know that?"

"Well, when I was XO I kind of thought he was cute so before the Ship was activated we kind of…hooked up…"

Ashley gasped, "Kallen, you slept with him? Wasn't that awkward serving with him after that? Especially after you and I got together?"

"Not at all. It was a one time thing and we actually managed to remain friends afterwards Just because he got all this" Kallen motioned to her entire body, "doesn't mean I saw him any different. Although, if you hadn't come along, I probably would have gotten back with him."

"Damn, now I have to try to live up to that tonight."

"No you don't have to try and out do him…wait did you say tonight?"

"Well now I'm changing my mind. After your meeting on the Citadel, we can do it."

"Finally. What made you change your mind after 4 months of No's?"

"Well you save my life. It's least I can do Skipper."

"Well, how about now. We won't be there for a day."

"Nope, After the meeting."

"No, now!" Kallen tackled Ashley and held down her wrists beside her head.

"Nooooooo!" Ashley groaned and fought against Kallen's grip until she got free.

"you're so…urgh!" Kallen growled in frustration.

"Don't be so uptight, you'll get laid soon enough."


	7. I Love You Chief

**Welcome to Chapter 7 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply Fic. It's time for the main event! *music plays* in this corner,w eighing it at 134 lbs soaking wet, hailing from the SSV Richmond, the butcher or Torfan, the unstopable Commander Shepard! *Humans and some asari cheer* and in this corner, the indoctrinated idiot, serving an ancient reaper who is bent on destroying the galaxy, Saren! *Turians cheer, humans boo* *music stops abruptly* wait a minute...before this fight there will be...SEXYTIEMS! Enjoy. **

* * *

"You've done your job Commander, now let me do mine" Udina said curtly as he turned his back to Kallen, big mistake. "Ugh!"

"No one stabs me in the back Udina!" Kallen yelled after she hit Udina in the back of the head with her pistol, Garrus and Wrex grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from doing anymore damage to him.

"Let's go Commander" Garrus asked.

"Fine, back to the ship."

Once she was aboard Kallen put her equipment back in her locker and slumped down in front of it in frustration.

"Hey Skipper, I heard about what Udina and the council did." Ashley said as she walked up to Shepard.

"Yeah, now Saren has a free ride to the conduit and bringing back the Reapers. Sovereign's gonna tear the Citadel in half."

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself, you've done more than anyone could have. You're the best damn spectre in the galaxy, no matter what the Council thinks."

"Flattery gets you everywhere Williams." Kallen giggled.

"Including in your fatigues, M'am?" Ashley extended her hand to help Kallen up

"Especially there." Kallen took her hand and rose to her feet.

"Commander, Captain Anderson wants you to meet him at flux" Joker called over the intercom.

"That damn cock blocker." Kallen sighed. "Thanks for the heads up Joker. Come on, you and Tali are coming with me."

"aye aye" Ashley saluted.

In Flux…

"I heard about what happened." Anderson said as Kallen sat down at his table.

"Thanks for the heads up, it'd have been nice to know I was about to get the shaft, I would've freshened up a bit."

"I tried to get a message out, but Udina blocked my terminal. I can however help you get the Normandy off the citadel."

"Explain."

"I can break into central control and unlock the Normandy from there"

"Don't they have armed guards there?"

"I can handle myself, or I could go into Udina's office and unlock the Normandy from there."

"Why didn't you just say that first? Do that; I softened him up for you."

"Thanks, head back to the ship and I'll take care of it."

"Yes sir"

Kallen and her team rushed back to the Normandy and by the time they got there the Normandy was ready for launch. "Set a course for Ilos and get us off this damn station!"

"Aye aye M'am!" Joker said as the Normandy pulled out of the dock and flew off to the nearest Mass relay.

Kallen put her gear back in her locker and headed to the Mess. After having dinner she headed back to her quarters to pass the time by watching some TV. That was when she heard her door swish open. "Hey Ash."

"Hey, Commander, I wanted to say something" Ashley said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "These past few months we've been together it's…been amazing. I've seen so much, more than I ever would have on my own, because you saw me for who I was instead of someone who's family is black listed." Ashley took a few steps closer, "I've learned so much just from being with you and you've treated me great. If you'd asked me on Eden prime if I would be sleeping in the same bed as a spectre, a female one at that, I'd have said you were crazy. You've given me the chance to lead, shown me that Aliens can be trusted and that humans don't always need to do everything alone. I've fought for the alliance tooth and nail, but I never thought I was worthy enough to do so. You make me feel good enough"

"I'm glad you feel good enough, you're one of the best Marines I've ever met, a Spectre candidate if I ever saw one."

"Oh stop. You give me too much credit."

"Ashley, you're amazing and I hope you say yes to what I'm about to ask you."

"what might that be?" Ashley raised an eyebrow out of interest.

"Ashley Williams, will you fuck my brains out before we get to Ilos?"

"haha. That's your big question?" Ashley shook her head in happy disbelief.

"You said we'd have sex after my meeting."

"I did, but that was the worst possible way to ask for it." Ashley laughed as she pulled her shirt over her head. "But how can I refuse a spectre?"

"Finally" Kallen breathed as she pulled Ashley close to her and kissed her. Kallen was then surprised by Ashley taking the lead and moving them both over to the bed, then pushing her onto it.

"I'm new to this so cut me some slack." Ashley sighed.

"Me too. I've only done it with guys, you're my first girl" Kallen admitted while taking her own shirt off.

"Great, so now we'll both just be having awkward sex for the next 5 hours." Ashley sighed. Before crawling into bed.

"I guess we can just go in blind and learn on the fly now can't we?" Kallen said as she removed her pants.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Ashley giggled as she did the same. The two then had an unofficial race to see who could get out of their underwire first and Kallen won by a bra strap. Ashley tossed her bra aside and pounced on Kallen.

"I've learned your tricks" Kallen said as she turned herself over pinning Ashley's shoulders, "I'm on top Williams."

"Fine, but I'm on top next time" Ashley said before Kallen resumed her kiss.

Ashley trailed her hands up and down Kallen's back and became more comfortable as time went by. Kallen went for something similar and rubbed Ashley's thighs and knee and got a moan in response.

"Oh I think I found a spot" Kallen smirked and continued to rub Ashley's knee while placing a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Oh Baby, that's it" Ashley moaned loudly.

"like putty in my hands huh Chief?"

"I'm not complaining, but I say we speed things up a bit" Ashley smiled right before she slapped Kallen hard on her ass.

"Ow!" Kallen grunted, "Alright, enough foreplay"

"I've got this" Ashley flipped Kallen on her back and started to rub her clit.

"oooohhhh!" Kallen squealed as her back arched into the motions Ashley was making. After a few minutes Ashley replaced her fingers with her tongue and continued to attack Kallen's clit. "Oh Ash! I thought you said you were…ah! Inexperienced!"

"It's called the extranet Kallen, you find all sorts of vids on it. You should check it out." Kallen could have sworn she'd never seen Ash look this crazed before. It was sort of scary, but it still turned her on more.

"Ah! You cheater!" Kallen moaned as her toes curled to the point of popping. Kallen collected herself and wrestled Ashley onto all fours with Kallen at her waist, holding her in a similar position to when she spanked Ashley. "Two can play at that game then, since I have this under my bed" Kallen reached down to the foot of her bed and pulled a red and black double dildo from a box.

"What do you have?" Ashley asked since she couldn't see it.

"Oh, you'll see" Kallen said menacingly and pushed the tip inside Ashley.

Ashley gasped loudly when she realized what was happening and her body shook from the unexpected sensation. "You said I was the cheater! I regret getting you that –ah!- for your birthday" Ashley shrieked as Kallen pushed the dildo in further as her thrusts got harder.

"Where's that hellcat side of you Ash?" Kallen slapped Ashley on the ass.

"Talking shit when you're fucking me from behind huh?" Ashley wiggled out of Shepard's grasp and stared her down. "by the way, this is the most exciting sex I've ever had."

"you said it" Kallen pressed her lips on Ashley's again and slid the other side of the dildo inside of herself. Kallen rocked her hips against Ashley's so that they could both get the most out of Kallen's birthday present. "Oh god!" Kallen shrieked when she felt herself getting close. Ashley helped her along by licking and sucking on her nipples. "Ohhhh YES!" Kallen's eyes rolled back into her head and she buried her face in Ashley's chest when she climaxed.

"Are you done Kallen?" Ashley asked as she slowed down her motions.

"Not on your life." Kallen pulled her half of the dildo out of her but kept pumping it so Ashley could climax as well.

"Yes! Yes!" Ashley cried out as pleasure washed over her until she could take no more and climaxed. Kallen pulled the dildo out of Ashley and pressed her pussy onto Ash's and bucked her hips as hard as she could. "You're killing me!" Ash yelped still coming down off of her first orgasm and being pleased more on top of that.

"You can quit if you want" Kallen panted but didn't let up on Ashley.

"OH god I quit...let me rest…please!" Ashley was actively tapping out before Kallen let up and snuggled up against an exhausted Ashley.

"That was amazing" Kallen sighed just enjoying the feeling of Ashley's body against hers.

"I don't think I've ever been this satisfied in my life." Ashley was finally able to catch her breath and her hand now rested on Kallen's ass. Right now, nothing seemed to matter to the two they laid still like this for about an hour before deciding to go another round with 3 hours before they'd arrive on Ilos. After the second round Ashley fell asleep and Kallen decided to place a call to her mother before facing Saren one final time.

"This is Captain Hannah Shepard"

"Hi Mom, it's Kallen."

"Kallen, how are you? I heard you got locked down on the Citadel."

"Yeah…about that. I'm on my way to Ilos." Kallen awaited the fire storm of criticism from her mother who technically outranked her.

"Well, if I know you, you're hunting that Saren fellow, so now you're out to finish the job."

"Yeah I am. Where are you stationed right now?"

"Argos Rho why?"

"Whatever you do, stay away from the Citadel, Saren's probably going to attack it if he makes it off of Ilos."

"Thanks for the heads up, Spectre. I've got to go we're receiving our new weapons, I love you, make me proud dear."

"I will mom, Oh and I just had Sex with Ashley."

"Finally"

"I know! Well, see ya later Mom" Kallen terminated the call.

"Mmmm" Ashley moaned as she rolled over in Kallen's bed while she napped, obviously having a wonderful dream, Kallen hoped it was about her, after what just went down. With an hour left Kallen put on her tank top and gym shorts that went under armor. "Damn, you look good from behind Skipper." Kallen turned to see Ashley sitting up in bed. "I think we just gave new meaning to on the floor and give me twenty."

Kallen couldn't help but chuckle at Ashley's silliness, "You still sassing me Solider, how about we make it forty."

"Now what could I possibly do to show you I'm in peak physical condition. Maybe doggystyle?" Ashley winked.

"Maybe we could knock that out" Kallen began pulling her shirt over her head when Joker interrupted.

"5 minutes to the Mu relay commander"

"Joker needs you on the bridge. Before you go…actually, no, I'm not gonna tell you until you come back to me."

"Alright, I will"

Kallen armored up and took Tali and Garrus with her in the Mako when they agreed to drop it after Joker swore up and down he could make it.

* * *

After Vigil…

"I'm going to hurl in my helmet!" Tali screamed as Kallen drove the Mako over the path to the conduit, the Mako flying over Geth Colossus units that were firing EMP's at will.

"Hang on people!" Kallen screamed as they entered the conduit and were flown across the galaxy. "I feel like I'm gonna die!" after what felt like 5 seconds the presidium came into view and the Mako crashed into two geth and landed on its topside.

"Never again." Garrus said, trying to hold back his own vomit.

"Get yourselves together, we're got a rogue turian to find" Kallen wasn't kidding. There were geth as far as the eye could see and the ever imposing view of Sovereign up close was adding on to the urgency of the mission. "Geth ship!" Kallen ducked behind one of the citadels turrets as a Geth ship hovered overhead, dropping troops to impede her progress. "I'm activating this turret. Tali, Garrus, you activate the other three, I'll cover you!" Kallen activated the overkill setting on her AR and provided covering fire and even took out some geth, only for the Ship to drop more. Garrus reached his turret and activated it immediately Tali's took some time but he activated her turret and it was only a matter of minutes before the Geth ship was ripped to pieces by the cross fire. After taking out the geth that remained Kallen's team reached a hatch that helped them enter Citadel tower where the central control of the station was located.

"Garrus, sniper now. Take out any geth you see before they see us." Garrus surveyed up the steps and he fired a shot for each Geth he saw and when the team advanced Tali hacked all the remaining Geth to kill each other, leaving the room clear for them to get to the terminal.

"I should have known you'd follow me Shepard." Saren called as he rose above the platform on his levitating board.

"Then you should know I'm going to kill you, like I said I would at your hearing. Any last words you filthy Turian, no offense Garrus."

"No it's fine, he give us a bad name anyway." Garrus admitted.

"You think you can defeat sovereign? We should be working with the reapers, not trying to fight them."

"yeah I've heard it before, nothing like being a sellout eh Saren?"

"You!...you're right Shepard, I'm in over my head. These implants just increase Sovereigns control over me. I will not contribute to this madness any longer." Saren put his pistol up to his jaw and fired a round through his head. The kickback sent him flying off his board and falling through the glass to the ground below him.

"Now that that's over" Kallen said as she activated her omni-tool and uploaded the file Vigil gave her.

"Citadel control this is the destiny Ascension we are in need of immediate assistance!" an Asari called over the channel Kallen opened up. "the council is onboard, I repeat the Council is on board."

"Commander we're sitting here at Arcturus with the rest of the 5th fleet. We got that distress call, what should we do?" Joker asked.

"Commander, are you willing to sacrifice human lives for the council." Garrus asked.

"Commander, the Destiny Ascension would be very valuable right now and we need all the help we can get" Tali interjected.

"what are you orders commander?" Joker asked.

"The Council's been a pain in my ass this entire time. They've held back humanity and pushed us aside before…but, if we let them die the galaxy could fall to pieces. Joker, if you let that Ship blow up I'll rip your legs off and beat you to death with them!"

"Aye aye M'am" Joker responded and the incoming alliance fleet cleared the area around the destiny ascension.

"Garrus, Tali, Make sure he's dead" Kallen motioned to Saren's corpse. The two jumped down and Tali shot him in the head again. A few minutes later the remaining alliance , turian, Asari and Salarian ships entered the Citadel as the arms opened and immediately attacked Sovereign. When Sovereign fell under fire, Saren's corpse began to move.

"The implants!" Kallen shouted as the platform she stood on shook and fell down to where Garrus and Tali were standing. Saren's body began to glow red and peel away. After the transformation was complete, the husk that remained turned its head to Shepard and blasted Tali and Garrus with an attack, knocking them both to the opposite wall.

"I am Sovereign and this station is mine!" the husk roared and lunged at Shepard. Kallen barecedfor the hit and used its momentum to mount the husk and activated the immunity setting on her armor.

"I am Kallen Kouzuki Shepard, and your ass is mine!" Kallen began punching the husk from her mounted position and even pulled her shot gun off of her back and fired a few round into it, but even that didn't seem to be enough. She looked dup to see that with each hit she landed, the ship was starting to take more damage. "they're linked!" she thought, "if I kill this, the ship will be easy pickings." She pulled her AR off of her back and activated the overkill setting and held down the triggers of both of her guns, depleting the husk to glowing ashes after a few minutes of continuous fire. Once she was sure it was over Kallen helped up Tali and Garrus before being shaken by the splash from Sovereign exploding from the shot Joker put through it.

"They did it!" Tali cheered, until they saw debris flying towards them.

"Move it!" Kallen yelled as the trio ran as far they could before the debris entered the tower.

"Captain, they're over here!" and alliance soldier pulled some of the debris up and saw Tali and Garrus laying behind it. Anderson ran up to them to see if they were alright and once they were he looked around for Kallen. After looking around for a few minutes she appeared on top of the biggest piece of wreckage with a huge smile on her face as she held her helmet at her side.

"You were worried, how touching Captain." She said victoriously.

In the presidium…

"Commander we thank you for helping us in the most desperate of times." The Asari councilor said as she, the Turian, and Salarian councilors walked up to Captain Anderson, Commander Shepard, and Ambassador Udina. "Without you we would have perished aboard the Destiny Ascension."

"That feat of heroics cost the alliance greatly, and it will not be forgotten" The Turian councilor spoke next.

"we have agreed that for this act, that humanity is ready to prove that it can help shape the Galactic community and better it as a whole."

"which is why we are offering you a seat on this council, effective immediately" The Asari councilor smiled as she said this, especially seeing the smile it put on the commanders face. "We look forward to receiving a list of suitable candidates for this position, but seeing as this all started with you commander, do you have anyone you'd like to recommend for the job?"

"I nominate myself." She said flatly.

"are you serious?" Anderson asked.

"No, are you kidding? I'm in my 20's plus being a spectre is amazing. I do however nominate Captain Anderson, he's the wisest man I know and he'd be perfect for the Council."

"I'm honored commander, I'll try my best to do what's best."

"That's why I chose you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more reapers to find and destroy." Kallen turned and began walking back towards the Normandy.

"Shepard's right. This threat is as real as ever now and we need to step up to prevent another attack like this."

* * *

Kallen reached the C-Sec academy and saw that her crew was waiting for her. "...we did it!" she shouted and threw her hands into the air in a fit of joy. She ran towards her crew and jumped into Ashly's arms while everyone enveloped them in a group hug.

"God Wrex you're crushing me!" Tali winced.

"Garrus get you boney elbows off my back!" Ashley shouted.

"Liara get your head tentacles out of my mandibles."

"Can't...breathe...!" Kallen gasped and everyone broke the hug awkwardly.

"so Ash, what is it that you wanted me to come back to you to hear?" Kallen asked.

"Oh that...well..." Ashley put her hand behind Kallen's head and planted a kiss on her lips before saying, "I love you Skipper."


	8. Mom, meet Chief Williams

**Welcome to Chapter 8 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply Fic. This is the filler chapter for the month between MAss Effect and Mass Effect 2. I'm guessing any Shepard that had an LI was probbaly having tons of sex, but I decidied not to just have a smut filled chapter. Also, this is what I guessed would happen for Spacer Shepards, they introduce their LI to Hannah Shepard and that's what's on tap for this chapter, Mass effect 2 starts in the next Chapter. Thanks for reading, but I'd love to get some feedback on how I did covering ME1 so please Review.**

* * *

It was the Two weeks after Sovereign was defeated and the entire Normandy crew had been given 3 weeks of shore leave. Needless to say Ashley and Kallen were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and were taking big strides toward getting serious, which is what spurred Kallen to say…

"Ashley, I want you to meet my mother" Kallen said one night as the two cuddled.

"Where did this come from?" Ashley asked.

"Well I've told her about you, she's fine with it, it wasn't one of those sad sap stories from the vids when a kid comes out and their parents are furious. She wants to meet you and it's perfect timing since we're hero's now.

"hmm, well I guess that'd be alright, getting to know your mom would be a nice touch. Set it up."

"Good, because she'll be on the Normandy Tomorrow." Kallen said suddenly.

"Wow, how do you do that? Getting me to agree to something that's mandatory?" Ashley asked with bewilderment bathing her tone.

"I'm just that damn good baby"

The next day…

"Alright, she'll be here in a few minutes, is my hair okay?" Kallen asked nervously.

"Calm down, it's your mother, how nervous can you be?" Ashley rubbed Kallen's shoulders lightly to calm her down.

"Well she's not visiting as Hannah Shepard, she's visiting as Captain Shepard, and despite my spectre status she's not having any of that "above the rank and file" stuff I told you about." Kallen took a few deep breathes and walked up to the Bridge.

"Hey commander, would your mother expect me to stand and salute, because I'm afraid that might not be possible." Joker called as Kallen approached.

"She knows you're crippled, don't worry." Kallen stood, "I hope she gets along with the Aliens…" Kallen thought as she heard the Normandy VI doing decontamination, which meant Hannah was on the other side of the airlock door.

Swish. The doors opened to reveal a woman in an alliance officer's outfit similar to Councilor Anderson's old uniform. She had a similar milky skin tone that Kallen had and short red hair that was neatly styled and didn't go below her neck. She stood just two inches shorter than Kallen and had a stern look on her face as she entered the Normandy for the first time.

"Ten hut!" Kallen barked as she, Joker, and Ashley saluted the woman.

"At ease Spectre" Hannah raised a hand to the trio. "I was only kidding about this being an official visit. I'm here on leisure; it's not every day your daughter saves the galaxy!" Hannah pulled Kallen into a hug.

"No wonder you said you weren't having any of my spectre crap. Hard ass!" Kallen scoffed.

"Now you see where she gets it from" Hannah turned to Ashley. "you must be Ashley, I recognize the cute hair bun Kallen described to me" Hannah extended her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you M'am" Ashley shook Hannah's hand, sounding more nervous than she looked.

"Please, call me Hannah. I've heard so much about you Ashley, like how you led ground teams to take out some geth in the Armstrong cluster when Kallen was out of commission and how you worked with the salarian STG when you all blew up Saren's cloning facility on Virmire. I can see why Kallen likes you"

"Um…thank you M'am-Hannah. It was nothing special, just fulfilling my duty to The Commander."

"That and your family is blacklisted because of Shanxi." Hannah said with an eyebrow raised at Ashley.

"I…yeah that too."

"It's fine; I'm not one of those people. Your grandfather had no choice and I don't hold it against you, especially seeing what you can really do when challenged."

"Come on Mom, give Ashley a break, we've got a whole ship to tour." Kallen cut in.

"Alright, show me around the most advanced ship in our Navy."

Kallen showed her mother around the Command Deck, with everyone saluting her as she passed by. The fun came when the tour went down to the crew deck.

"this is the ships Medic, Dr. Chakwas."

"Hannah is that you?" Chakwas asked.

"Dr. Chakwas!" Hannah and Chakwas hugged each other and laughed together. "I had no idea you were serving on my daughter's ship. It's been what 20 years?"

"When she came aboard as the XO I had a hunch that she was related to you and it seems my hunch was right" Chakwas brushed her hair out of her face with one hand from their laughter.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, she was the medic on the first ship I ever served on. She patched me up after some tough battles in the first contact war. We've been out of touch for a while and it turns out she's your ships medic now."

"Small Galaxy" Ashley chuckled as the door at the back of the Medbay opened and Liara walked in.

"Oh, who's this?"

"That's Liara T'soni," Kallen answered, "she's part of my ground team and she helped me with the Prothean aspects of hunting Saren.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Shepard" Liara shook hands with Hannah.

"I've heard about you. Your mother was working alongside Saren after she was indoctrinated by the Reaper Sovereign. It must have been hard"

"It was at first, but I chose to remember her as she was before her work with Saren."

"That's a good step. It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. T'soni."

The tour continued into the elevator and the hold.

"This is the Mako. We have a love/hate relationship, and the Turian working on the Mako is Garrus Vakarian."

"Hmm, well I'm glad you're working well with our allies." Hannah turned a thought she'd run into a wall when in actuality she'd just bumped into Urdnot Wrex.

"Mom, are you alright?" Kallen helped her mother up off the ground, fearing that something was broken.

"I'm fine, dear. I've had worse wounds in my career."

"This your mother Shepard?"

"No Wrex, I just call all my superiors Mom" Kallen rolled her eyes.

"Captain Hannah Shepard, and you are?"

"Urdnot Wrex. I can see where Shepard got her combat skills."

"Oh, that's very kind of you."

"Did you just give my mom a compliment?" needless to say Kallen was taken aback by Wrex handing someone a compliment when they hadn't fought together.

"Yeah, I can tell an experienced warrior when I see one. That and Krogan have a respect for mothers considering what happened to our people."

"Oh my. I've never been complimented by a Krogan before. Thank you Wrex."

"It's my pleasure."

Afterwards, Ashley, Kallen, and Hannah rode the elevator up again and have a conversation in the Captains Quarters.

"So, now that we're alone. How did you two get together?" Hannah said bluntly when the door shut.

"Wow that was obvious Mom."

"Well. I honestly don't know how, but We just ended up together after she got injured in the Armstrong cluster."

"Ashley!" Kallen shrieked.

"Oh? Who made the first move?"

"Kallen did. Before hand she'd always dismissed me like I was leaving after sex. So I called her on it and she kissed me. I was confusing at first but I just realized I was crazy about her."

Kallen slapped her forehead with her hand. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life up to this point. "Thanks Ash, why don't you just tell her every detail about our relationship."

"Yes M'am" Ashley saluted, "so after that we'd meet up at my station after hours and make out for hours, until everyone woke up, then we'd just act like everything was business as usual to avoid scuttlebutt."

"I was being sarcastic! Why are you embarrassing me in front of my…she put you up to this didn't she?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out" Hannah laughed, "I had a nice chat with Ashley about a week ago. She's a great soldier and this is also why I'm here." Hannah reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of Medals. "These are for you both, for your efforts to save the Citadel from the Reaper Sovereign and the Geth."

"Wow thanks Mom." Kallen took a good look at her medal and saw that it was gold with the citadel logo in the middle.

"And for Ashley, you have officially been promoted to Operations Chief. Congratulations"

Ashley and Kallen engaged in the most girly of celebrations, hugging each other and jumping up and down while squealing. After a few moments, they composed themselves enough for Ashley to formally accept her new promotion. After another hour, Hannah departed from the Normandy, leaving the two to their devices.

* * *

"I think this calls for a celebration, Operations Chief" Kallen whispered while she hugged Ashley from behind.

"What did you have in mind Commander?"

"How about I order us some food and we head over to that apartment I won from pinnacle station?"

"Sounds like a date Skipper." Ashley gave Kallen a peck on the cheek before departing to get some things for this excursion.

"Joker, to my apartment"


	9. Goodbye Williams

**Welcome to Chapter 8 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply Fic. thus begins the Mass Effect 2 portion of the Story and this Chapter is huge. It covers the Normandy's destruction, Shepard's Funeral and her revival. Get your tissues because it's on.**

* * *

Team Shepard was back at work after Kallen and Ashley's vacation, back to hunting the remaining forces of Saren's Geth that were still on the fringes of Council Space. Joker was given orders to find geth then let the commander know when he found something so she could prep the ground team. Prior to the assignment Wrex left to head back to Tuchanka to help the Krogan and did so with Shepard's blessing. Tali also departed the crew so she could bring the geth data back to the migrant fleet to complete her pilgrimage. Liara and Garrus remained because they'd become loyal to her and would serve her until the end. They didn't know that was closer than they thought.

"Brace for evasive maneuvers!" Joker shouted into the PA before the Normandy was rocked from enemy fire.

"What the fuck was that?" Kallen shot out of her bed leaving Ashley under the covers wondering what was going on. She opened her armor locker and put on her colossus X armor in record time and headed to the life support controls, fearing the worst. The Normandy was rocked again and systems were starting to overheat and explode inside the ship.

"Shepard!" Ashley yelled, her breather helmet was on, and Kallen activated the breather mode on her helmet. "We need to evacuate the ship. Will the alliance get here in time?"

"They better; I'm not doing this so they can find our frozen corpses" Kallen shouted over the alarms blaring inside the ship. She tossed Ashley a fire extinguisher and they started putting out the fires around them.

"Jokers still in the cockpit, he won't leave and I'm not either." Ashley emptied her extinguisher to make sure the fire was out.

"Ashley!" Kallen grabbed her by the shoulder, "you get to the shuttle, I'll haul Joker's crippled ass off the ship."

"But-"

"Get the hell out of here!" Kallen shoved Ashley towards the escape pods.

"Aye aye M'am" Ashley turned and ran towards the pods and ushered in crewmembers before getting in herself.

"Come on joker, we've got to go!"

"No I can still save her!" Joker cried in defiance.

"You idiot!" Kallen smacked Joker in the back of the head, "the Normandy's lost, going down with her won't change a thing!"

"You're right. Help me up" Joker slung his arm over Shepard's shoulder, "they're coming around for another attack!" Shepard and Joker moved towards the airlock escape pod when a bright beam of yellow hit the bridge, rocking the Normandy again. Kallen pushed Joker into the pod, but the momentum pushed her away from it. She made sure Joker was in and she closed the pod for it to eject. She floated out of the wreckage as it was shot through again by their assailants and blown apart. A piece of wreckage hit Kallen in the back and her HUD lit up with warnings of oxygen loss. She tried her damndest to reach for the tubes to stop the leak, but her hurried breathing was using up the oxygen that was still getting to her and after ten seconds her motions started to get flat and her vision blurred.

"Damn…is this how I'm going out? Survived Torfan and a reaper attack…and I'm suffocating" Kallen watched as her life flashed before her eyes. Memories of star ships. School on Earth, college at Arcturus. Enlisting and seeing how proud her father was. Her Father's funeral. Torfan. Selling all of Kevin's things on EBay for cheating on her. Eden Prime. The night before Ilos. Spending time with Ashley at her victory apartment was the last thing she remembered when the memories stopped and she faded into death gracefully.

"SHEPARD!" Ashley cried from her escape pod. She undid her harness and pressed herself against the glass as she watched her Commander's body float towards the planet. The oxygen leaving her suit was visible so Ashley could only assume the worst. "We have to get her!"

"Ashley we can't," Liara undid her harness as well and walked over to Ashley, "We have no way of getting to her, you can't maneuver these things." She placed a consoling hand on Ashley's shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"They have thrusters, use them! We have to get her before the dies!" tears were streaming down Ashley's face. Once her efforts to move the pod ceased she slumped down, sobbing heavily.

"Ashley…" Liara knelt beside her, "I know it just happened, but you must remember Shepard as she was, the same way I did with my mother. It was not easy to watch her die, especially knowing I had a part in it."

Ashley gave no response. She cried until Alliance aid vessels showed up to the scene. With Shepard and Pressely dead Ashley was now the commanding officer of the Normandy due to emergency command protocols. Liara had done enough to calm her down so that she could interact with the crew of the aid vessel.

"Operation's Chief Williams? I'm Captain John Bishop. According to emergency command protocol you are the Commanding Officer of the SSV Normandy with Commander Shepard's passing. Can you give me details about the attack and destruction of your vessel?"

"I…I don't know, I was below deck helping people to escape pods and-" Ashley saw movement behind the Captain and shifted her eyes to see Joker being wheeled away from his escape pod. "JOKER!" an intense fury rose from Ashley's gut at the sight of the Pilot. Kallen had been going to rescue him but only he made it into the pod. "You son of a bitch! You get out alive while Shepard suffocates in space!" Ashley picked him up by his collar; she was so angry she didn't care about the people who were pulling at her to let him go, nor did she have any action passed this planned in her head. "You let her die just to save your ass!"

"It's not like that I swear! It's not like a drugged her then ran off into the pod! She threw me in the pod and the kickback pushed her away. You're crushing my collar bone!"

"Yeah Well her entire body was crushed when she hit the planet we were orbiting!" Ashley shook Joker as she broke down into tears again. Suddenly Ashley's armor locked up and she dropped Joker and hit the ground in a heap.

"Chief Williams I'll need you to calm down" Captain Bishop used a modified version of the Neural shock attack tech to lock up Ashley's armor to prevent her from doing anymore damage to Joker. "Escort Mr. Moreau to the med bay, I'll handle Williams." A few crewmen helped Joker into a wheelchair and rolled him off to the med bay. Captain Bishop unlocked Ashley's armor with his Omni-tool when the coast was clear. "I served with her." He said flatly when Ashley got to her feet. "Right after we received N7 certification. Damn fine woman to be around. I can sympathize with your loss."

"Thank you Captain. She was…I can't believe I'm talking about her in past tense already. I just watched her die four hours ago. She looked so helpless. So vulnerable. I hated it." Ashley wiped a stray tear from her eye. She hadn't cried this much since her father died and even then she was young and didn't have combat experience to harden her.

"I'll let you collect yourself and get some rest. My office door is open when you're ready for the debrief." Captain Bishop patted Ashley on the shoulder and walked up to his office. Eventually Ashley did regain her composure and received the data recovered from the Normandy's distress call. The attacking ship was still unknown from models in the Alliance databases , run across from each of the other council species. It wasn't until almost a year after that it was found out that the vessel was a Collector Ship.

"While we don't have her body." Captain Bishop was explaining to Ashley and Hannah Shepard a month after the destruction of the Normandy, "We will proceed to give her a Hero's funeral. We've acquired the will she wrote during her service, and it was edited after the Battle of the Citadel to include you Ms. Williams." Bishop opened the manilla envelope and let the documents fall into his hands.

"To my mother, I leave my bank accounts, storage space on earth, and my stocks. To my beloved Ashley," Ashley cracked a small smile when she heard this, "I leave my Apartment I won in pinnacle station, my last pay checks, my mission bonuses, my commendations and…Oh my."

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"An official recommendation for your consideration for the Spectre's" Bishop finished.

"…She…thinks I should be a Spectre?" Ashley repeated. Kallen had always joked with her about them being the first Spectre couple after they caught Saren, but she had no idea Kallen was serious.

"There's even a written recommendation." Bishop pulled one sheet of paper away from the rest and handed it to Ashley.

"Are you going to show this to Councilor Anderson?" Hannah asked her. Ashley just stared at the recommendation; rereading it over and over without speaking.

"I don't even…know"

A week later, Shepard's funeral happened at the Arlington cemetery on Earth. The people attending were a who's who: Dignitaries from the several countries on Earth, Alliance admirals, The Council in hologram form, with Anderson there in person; Ashley's family; The Normandy crew including Garrus, Tali, Wrex and Liara. N7 soldiers and even a few Spectres' were in attendance. Her crew shared various stories of their time under her command, saying how respected she was and how she stuck up for them through anything. All of that was only a build up to Ashley though, even the news outlets were waiting to see what the Lover of Commander Shepard had to say about her.

"I'm not really sure I can say what I had planned because I'm still getting used to the fact that she's gone…but I can say that she was one of a kind," Ashley started to choke up, which no one would fault her for, "and that she opened up doors for me that I never could on my own. She didn't care about my family's history…and I just wish…I could have let her meet them because I know that…they would have loved her for who she was and…for how much she meant to me…which I'm not sure I could measure besides saying that…she ruined me for anyone that'll ever come along to date me. They'll always be compared to her and I doubt I'll find someone as great as her again. I will miss you Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. I hope that you're watching over me with your Sniper Rifle. I know you and dad will get along just fine up there." Ashley kissed her fingers and raised them up to the sky to blow a kiss to her lover in heaven and left the stage to a loud round of applause from the huge crowd and into a group hug with Hannah Shepard and her family. After Ashley spoke Kallen was awarded numerous Alliance commendations posthumously and even had one named after her; the Kallen Shepard Medal of Excellence awarded to the soldier of its name for her undeniable courage, skill, and determination in combat. After the reveal of her award the funeral ended and the Normandy crew met up one last time to remember their commander.

"To Shepard" Ashley said as everyone held up a glass, "Our fearless leader, who'll always be remembered for handing a reaper it's ass on a silver platter!" the crew gave a loud "To Shepard!" in response and drank up.

When the crew dispersed, the last two remaining were Ashley and Liara T'soni. "Are you sure you will be alright Ashley?" Liara asked.

"Yeah. I can imagine it now, Shepard visits me in a dream and chews me out for being so depressed and weak. What are you going to do now?"

"Probably go back to Thessia, I've got to share my findings on the Protheans. I might head up an expedition to get an archeological team to Ilos." Liara extended her hand towards Ashley, "It was a pleasure serving with you Chief Williams."

Ashley looked from Liara's hand back to her face and smiled, "It was a pleasure serving with you too Liara" Ashley grabbed her hand and shook it before departing with her family and Hannah Shepard. When Liara arrived back at her shuttle her Omni-tool beeped letting her know that she had a new message. She saw her new message with the subject title "Getting her back"

* * *

"Readings show she's reacting to outside stimuli" a rough voice said from nowhere. Kallen felt the sting of air hit her lungs.

"Ashley!" she blurted out, was she regaining oxygen in her suit? Kallen opened her eyes to the bright florescent lights shining down on her and she could see she definitely wasn't in space anymore.

"Damn it Wilson she's not ready yet give her the sedative" a female voice said as a woman stood over her. She was beautiful. She had pale skin that was just right, nice full lips and silky shoulder length raven hair. Kallen tried to raise a hand to touch her, but the woman grabbed her wrist and gently put it back to her side. Whatever sedative the woman spoke of was working and Kallen faded back into darkness. Only this time it wasn't accompanied by a golden light , the way it did after the Normandy blew up in front of her, but a sudden crash and loud noises after what seemed like moments.

"Wake up Commander" the same female voice said, "its Miranda. Shepard you have to get up this station is under attack."

"Station?" Kallen thought, "Am…am I on Arcturus?" Kallen opened her mouth to relieve the pain that was sitting on her jaw and rolled off the med table she was on.

"Grab your weapons and Armor from the locker, hurry!" Miranda said over the loud speaker. Kallen wasn't going to question it and she opened the locker to see a suit of N7 Armor and a pistol. The armor looked completely different from her Colossus X armor, but it fit just the same as she was putting it on over the strange fatigues she was wearing. Once Kallen was fully armored she picked up the pistol and pulled the trigger and received no reaction from it. "This pistol's clip is empty." She said outloud.

"It's a medbay." Miranda responded into the comm. link in Kallen's armor. "Someone's hacking security to try and kill you. I'll guide you to safety. Get into cover!" Kallen looked around to see that some flammable containers were starting to steam up. She crouched behind a glass container and the canisters exploded, but didn't even scuff Kallen's armor. She left her cover and saw a glowing cylinder and a dead body through the next door.

"That's a Thermal clip, you'll need that to fire your weapon, I'll explain later, but get as many as you can and you should be fine." Miranda said.

Kallen picked it up and put it in the empty slot in the pistol and proceeded through the next door. She hurdled over a crate and turned to see a robot spring to its feet. "What the hell?" Kallen ducked behind a nearby crate when the robot began to shoot at her. "there's a robot in here!"

"That's a security mech. They've been hacked to kill on sight." Miranda explained.

"Oh well then," Kallen leaned out of cover and shot one of the legs off of the mech and put a round in its head and the rest of it exploded. " if that's all that stands in my way I'll be fine." Kallen ascended the stairs and proceeded into a room filled with security mechs. "where is it…ah immunity" Called pulled up her immunity shortcut, but instead of it activating, everything turned a shade of yellow and slowed down. She was still moving at the same speed, but the mechs walked a little slower and shot at her even slower. "What…the…fuck?" Kallen slumped back behind her cover as time sped back up to normal. "If I can do that again…" Kallen fired a few shots before activating immunity again and everything slowed down once more. In the next four seconds Kallen dissected the 5 mechs before her with a single clip. When the clip expired she waited for the steam to subside, but it never did.

"One more thing," Miranda chimed in, "when a clip overheats you eject it and another will replace it if you've got anymore."

Kallen tapped the side and a smaller cylinder shot from the gun and another slid into place. She'd shot 12 times so she realized that this pistol had 12 shots per clip. She came to what she guessed was a power station where there were a few flammable tanks lined up together.

"Shepard there should be a grenade launcher in the room with you, take it with you." Kallen looked by the glass partition and saw the grenade launcher Miranda mentioned and put int on her back. More mechs came into the room and rather than wasting ammo Kallen shot one of the tanks which exploded, taking the mechs with it. After riding the small elevator down a level and came to a room with fallen mechs and computers. The screens showed a human body with various diagrams of organs, DNA, and human tissue. Kallen pressed one of the keys and an audio log played. It talked about a project Lazarus and physical reconstruction progress. Kallen was still too shaken to make any sense of it, but she continued on the path Miranda was guiding her, until Miranda's communications were cut off. The next room she entered looked like a lobby and she saw a soldier shooting across a gap at some mechs.

"Shepard? You're awake?" the soldier yelled over gun fire. Kallen jumped into cover next to him, "If you're up then things must be bad."

"Where the hell am I, soldier?" she barked.

"Damn. Right this is all new to you. This is Lazarus station; you were brought here after your ship was destroyed in a surprise attack. Someone's hacking security trying to make sure that you don't make it out of here. Help me out with these mechs and I'll tell you anything you wanna know to the best of my abilities."

"Alright deal Mr…"

"Name's Jacob Taylor."

"Alright Taylor let's take out these metal bastards."

"Right. I'm a biotic, just give me a target and I'll hit 'em with the good stuff."

"the one on the left!" Kallen shouted as she shot at the mech on the right. Jacob stood up started to glow and before she knew it the mech on the left was floating over the gap between landings surrounded by biotic energy. "Holy…" Kallen had seen all there was to see when it came to biotic combat, but she'd never seen an enemy come toward her.

"Biotic pull. It's pretty impressive right?" Jacob said as the mech fell to its doom. "so what do you want to know?"

"Alright. The last thing I remember the Normandy was being attacked and I was losing oxygen. Did I die or pass out?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, you were killed in that attack. I'm head of security here so I saw you when you were brought in, you looked bad, like you'd been thrown into a pit full of starved Varren. The science team here, led by Miranda and Wilson, worked for two years to rebuild you to what you were before the attack. Welcome back to the world of the living."

"So…I was dead…?" Kallen dropped her arms in reaction to this news. "I…I was dead for 2 years. I've got to find my team, do you know what they're up to?"

"They've moved on. I can't say more than that, but I'm sure I know some people who could fill you in."

"Check, Check, is anyone on this frequency?" a familiar voice came over the comm. channel .

"Wilson is that you?" Jacob replied.

"Jacob, what's your location?" Wilson asked.

"I'm with Shepard, we just stopped a squad of mechs."

"Shepard's alive? You mean it worked?"

"Yeah, where are you Wilson?"

"Server room B, I'm pinned down by mechs, help!"

"Roger that, stay on this frequency."

"Wilson? I remember him form when I woke up the first time." Kallen said as she and Jacob hurried down the corridor, taking out a few mechs that stood between them and Server room B. Once they arrive Wilson was sitting against a crate, holding his bloody leg.

"Grab some medigel from the station on the wall; I need it to keep going." He said, pointing to the aid station. Kallen got 3 applications of it and used one on Wilson.

"Alright this is getting tense," Jacob said after a small verbal confrontation about Miranda and her possible involvement in this. "Shepard, if I tell who controls this station will that get you through this without expecting to be shot in the back?"

"If you wanna piss of the boss it's your ass Jacob." Wilson huffed.

"Lazarus project, it's run by Cerberus. The Illusive Man poured billions of credits into bringing you back to life."

"You son of a bitch, you said you were alliance!" Kallen raised her pistol at Jacob and Wilson.

"I was Alliance Shepard. You've been gone two years. Things have changed, dramatically. You can talk to the Illusive man when we get off this station, let's just get to the shuttle."

"Things have changed? …Fine, I'll have a chat with your illusive man, but one wrong step and I swear!" Kallen felt her anger swell up and she started feeling incredibly fatigued. "What did you…do to…"Kallen put her hand in front of her face and was astonished to see a biotic barrier surrounding it. "When did I…get biotics?" Kallen shook her head, trying to get her head back on straight.

"Must have been a bonus. I'm guessing that's Miranda's doing." Jacob held Kallen so that she wouldn't fall.

"Get off me traitor" Kallen pushed Jacob away and stumbled her way to the next door. The trio fought their way through another wave of mechs and saw a shuttle that could get them off the station.

"Alright" Wilson said as he started bypassing the door, "the shuttle just through..." the Door opened and the same woman Kallen saw when she woke up was standing there. She raised her pistol and fired a shot right through Wilson's head and watched him fall to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob shouted.

"My Job." Miranda holstered her pistol on her hip, "Wilson betrayed us all."

"I had a feeling he was going to betray me. There's no way a Mech could get close enough to shoot him from the angle of his wound." Now that Wilson was dead there was nothing stopping Kallen Jacob and Miranda from getting off the station.

"Shepard" Miranda did her best to break the intense silence, "It's been two years since you died and we should be doing tests to make sure your memory is intact."

"I'm fine. Leave me alone until we get to where I can meet the Illusive man."

"Just answer some questions; that should suffice for your testing. Right Miranda?" Jacob could see that right now he was the medium between these two. Kallen was an alliance hero; she'd taken out a Cerberus operation during her career so she'd seen the horrors Cerberus could do. Miranda on the other hand was Cerberus's top agent, if anyone believed in the organization it was her.

"I guess." Miranda shook her head and gestured Jacob to ask his questions.

"You enlisted right out of college and flew up the alliance ranks. Your career took off after your operation on Torfan taking out a batarian strong hold, what do you remember from that?"

"I remember killing their leader slowly while his allies listened. My assault rifle overheated several times but eventually I put him out of his misery. Called a press conference to tell everyone what I'd done. Pissed off the admiral's but I had nothing to hide. They called me the butcher of Torfan, but that still didn't keep my football player boyfriend form sleeping around. I kicked him out and sold his crap on EBay. Best 1.1 Million credits I ever made."

"That was…descriptive" Miranda raised an interested eyebrow.

"See, my memories fine. Anderson's a councilor and Kaidan Alenko died on Virmire. My middle name is Kouzuki and I'm dating Ashley Williams. Enough tests" Kallen turned towards the window and watched space go by.

"Well you did want to test her memories" Jacob couldn't help but feel a little bit of pleasure in seeing the Commander show up Miranda with the tests.

Half an hour later they arrived at an auxiliary Cerberus space station and departed the shuttle. Kallen was the first one off of it, looking for where she'd be meeting with the head of Cerberus. "Alright, where the hell is he?"

"The Illusive Man is waiting for you in the other room" Miranda said from her station. "Just past the armor locker and down the stairs."

Kallen followed the staircase down to an empty room. She stood in the middle of it, guessing that there was a hidden door that would lead her to the Illusive Man. In place of the door she anticipated, and ring of orange light rose around her. She recognized it as an FTL communicator which was confirmed by the holographic person appearing in front of her.

"Illusive Man. I thought we'd be meeting face to face since you put billions towards getting me here."

"A necessary precaution" he said. His voice was smoother than Kallen thought, no voice modifiers to keep his identity a secret.

"Necessary because I'd blow your head off and walk out with your corpse in tow?"

"Something like that. You are the butcher of Torfan after all." A puff of smoke shot from his mouth as he spoke, almost forming the words he spoke. "Something I'd expect from someone who knows what we know…"

"And what exactly do we know?" Kallen crossed her arms and leaned back, waiting for the Illusive Man to cut to the chase.

"I think you know I'm talking about our friends the Reapers."

"So that's what this is about? I did my part; the council should have a fleet by now and be ready for the Reapers." Kallen sounded almost completely uninterested in the conversation at this point, "You spent billions on me, yet you could have had your own little Cerberus army to help out. What the fuck is so special about me?"

"Don't get coy with me Shepard. You know damn well why you're special. You've got a gift no one else does. You know how to kill the Reapers, something millions of species tried and failed to do. The Reapers are worried about you, which is why you were attacked 2 years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think it was odd that your ship was utterly destroyed, yet the life pods were left alone? You were the last person on the ship so it was obliterated. All of that was to kill you."

"Yeah but the ship wasn't a reaper."

"Of course not. Just like Sovereign the Reapers work through agents to keep up their veil of secrecy. This time they're using the Collectors, a race form beyond the Omega-4 relay. In your absence they've begun targeting human colonies along the border of the Terminus Systems. The council doesn't get involved because it's a purely human matter and the Alliance is stretched too thin from taking on Sovereign. Also, they've backslid on the reapers, dismissing them as Geth Mythology so that the public can sleep at night. Believe me, if everyone was as prepared as you, I would have left you dead."

"You expect me to believe that Anderson and the Council would ignore a painfully obvious Reaper and not figure out how to analyze it and that they would ignore colony attacks with humans having influence with the council?"

"If you don't believe me, then see for yourself. The latest colony to go silent is Freedoms progress. Go there and investigate and if you don't find what we're looking for, then I'll let you go no strings attached, but if you do then we have a mutual understanding that Cerberus will back you in your hunt for the Collectors 100%. Miranda and Jacob will accompany you and follow your orders without Question."

"You sure they'd follow an Alliance order, and what's to keep me from taking the hostage and heading to the 5th fleet?"

"You're free to do that if you want the collectors to get away with another colony then be my guest. Just know you'll have the blood on innocent civilians on your hands and I know about your hatred of losing civilians."

Kallen had to hand it to him; he knew what he was doing. "Fine, but I'm holding you that parting ways if I don't find anything deal we have."

"I'll stick to that if you come back with nothing. I know you Shepard, you'll get it done." The Illusive man cut the transmission.

"Alright you two; we've got a colony to investigate." Kallen shouted on her way back to the shuttle.

After Freedoms Progress…

"Alright, you were right. The collectors are behind it. Did you get the findings from Veetor's Omni-tool?"

"Yes. They were surprising open with them."

"You ever think about playing nice?"

"Diplomacy is good tool until you're perceived as a threat. You've seen it for yourself Shepard The collectors are abducting colonies and no one but us is willing to do anything about it."

"Alright I get it, we have to work together. You just hold up your end of the deal and I won't have to hunt you down and kill you. I'll need a team though, what can you tell me about my old one?"

"Urdnot Wrex went to home to Tuchanka, he's working to unite the Krogan. Liara T'soni is on Illium, we've heard rumors she's in the information business and that she's involved with the shadow broker somehow. If that's true then she can't be trusted. Garrus Vakarian went into the Terminus systems about a month after you died and hasn't resurfaced since, and you saw Tali'Zorah on freedoms progress."

"What about Ashley Williams?"

"She's still with the Alliance. Her file is surprisingly well classified. We've come up empty on what she's doing or where she's stationed."

"Alright, if you don't wanna tell me where my woman is fine, I'll just find her myself."

"You do that. Two things before let you go" The Illusive Man took a swing from his glass before continuing, "I've forwarded Dossiers to you for people I think could help you with this mission. I have no connections with them so it's up to you to lead them. Also, I've found you're a pilot for your crew, I think you'll be pleased with my eye for Talent"

The Communication ended and Shepard turned around to see a man slightly shorter than her standing there. "Well I'll be damned. Jeff "Joker" Moreau. I can't believe you're working with Cerberus."

"Well when they said "we want you to fly a ship for Commander Shepard, I kinda broke some bones to sign up."

"You left the Alliance?"

"Yeah, they disbanded the entire crew and didn't let me fly. I put a hole in a reaper and that's how they repay me? Hell yeah I joined Cerberus. The Alliance sucks without Shepard" this made Kallen remember what Jacob said on the Lazarus station, how things had changed. "That and Cerberus did this" Joker motioned to a dark room ahead of them. Lights turned on one by one and a familiar silhouette turned into a new rebuilt version of the Normandy. "I just heard about it last night.

"Well I guess we'll have to give her a name."

"I'd go with Jennifer."

"Your jokes haven't gotten any better in 2 years?"

"Same old hard ass."


	10. Welcome Aboard Kallen

**Welcome to Chapter 10 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply Fic! Continuing on with the Mass Effect 2 half of the story. If you were attentive, then you noticed the pairing changed to Shepard/ Jacob T. that is because I'm contemplating Changing Kallen's ME2 LI from Miranda to Jacob, or keeping her loyal to Ashley. Only time will tell who she ends up with (or doesn't!) Anyway enjoy the adventures of Rockstar!Shep**

* * *

Kallen, Jacob, and Miranda walked through the airlock and down the bridge. It was just as Kallen remembered from the old ship, except it was much brighter. There were crewmen at their stations doing whatever it was that they were assigned to do on the ship.

"Welcome to the new Normandy Commander." Jacob said as they reached where the bridge met the Galaxy map.

"I suggest we go and get the professor first his knowledge could help us counter the collectors technology. Omega should be at the top of our check list." Miranda sure was bossy, at least to Kallen.

"Miranda, what exactly is my position on this ship?" Kallen asked, sounding as clueless as possible.

"You're the commanding officer Shepard."

"And what is your position on this ship?"

"I'm the XO"

"Don't forget that. Joker await my orders on a destination, I'm gonna tour the ship"

"Operative Lawson raises a good point" a voice filled the CIC and stopped Kallen in her tracks.

"Who are you?"

A blue ball popped up on the console in front of her, "I am EDI this ships artificial intelligence."

"What the hell is this thing doing on my ship? I guess it's a spy program The Illusive man set up so I stay on script?" Kallen massaged the bridge of her nose to keep herself from lashing out at her new crew.

"Have I offended?" EDI asked.

"It's alright EDI, the commander has extensive experience fighting rouge AI most notably on Luna at the Hannibal training facility."

"I assure you I am not threat, I just observe and operate some of the ships systems and even so most of my functions are blocked."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, touring the ship." Kallen continued her walk to the elevator and looked at the console.

"Would you me to explain the ships layout for you Commander?" EDI asked.

"I'll find out myself EDI." Kallen selected the first deck and about thirty seconds later she reached it. "Captains Quarters? You mean I get my own deck?" after pressing the holographic interface Kallen was blown away by what was in front of her. The blue glow of an empty aquarium was the first thing her eye caught; the second thing was the massive bed down a small staircase. "This is all for me?" Kallen's question prompted EDI's avatar to pop up on the wall.

"This deck is entirely yours Shepard, when constructing this level, the team called it "The Loft". Your primary private terminal is here as well as an aquarium, your medals, armor locker, personal closet, and a fully functional bathroom."

"Wow, now I see how much I really mean to Cerberus. "Kallen walked down the stair case and plopped down on the bed. "So soft!" she hadn't sat down for at least three hours and realized that most of her tour of the ship would be right here in this bed; although she did start to feel a bit sad knowing that Ashley wasn't going to come through her door and slip under her covers. This started to make the realization that she'd been dead and then comatose for two years. "Snap out of it Kouzuki" Kallen sat up at the foot of her bed then walked up to her terminal. "I'll see what I've missed during my rest." She clicked her extranet browser and was immediately taken to her email "" her old spectre email. She had one new message and it was from Councilor Anderson. "He wants me to meet him on the Citadel."Kallen searched through her contacts and found Jokers email in her files as well as Jacob, Miranda, and a lot of other names she didn't recognize, probably the rest of the crew. She sent Joker a message to take the ship to the Citadel. He responded a minute later with the ETA of 3 hours.

When she walked back into the elevator Kallen pressed 3 for the crew deck figuring that she'd need to get to know her crew if they were going to be working together to stop the collectors. The door opened to a hallway with doors on both ends that led to rooms marked "observation decks" since both doors had red HI's Kallen figured they weren't available for use just yet so she walked around the corner into the mess hall. A few crewmen were standing by the water cooler and both saluted her when they saw her. "at ease, touring the ship. Is that?" Kallen walked towards the port side of the ship after a familiar silhouette caught her eyes. She looked up to see it was the medbay. She couldn't help but grin ear to ear when she saw her favorite doctor sitting at the desk in front of her.

"Commander Shepard, the Hero of the Citadel. Died in a surprise attack and yet you're standing her in front of me."

"Dr. Chakwas. I didn't think you'd ever serve on a Cerberus ship. How are you?" Kallen pulled the doctor into a long embrace.

"Forget about me, how are you? I can't imagine it's been pleasant dying then coming back to life. As a Medical professional, just saying 'coming back to life' is a little unbelievable to me, but, the proof is squeezing me so it's hard to deny it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty stubborn. Ain't no grave can hold my body down. I've got a ship to explore so I'll see you later Dr."

"I'll be here if you need me commander." Chakwas sat at her desk while the Commander went back to the elevator to check the 4th deck, engineering.

"You came all the way down here to see us?" the Man in front of her asked as he and a woman turned to her.

"You're speaking to our commanding officer!" the woman hissed and the pair saluted.

"Shape up, I run this Ship military. Do you think this is all a joke?"

"Yes M'am-I mean no M'am." The man stammered incredibly when put on the spot.

"At ease. Names."

"I'm Ken Donnelly and this is Gabby-"

"That's Engineer Gabriella Daniels."

"How long have you served with Cerberus, I don't want any objections if I ask you to do anything they normally wouldn't want you to do."

"Not a problem, we've only served here a few months, to this cell specifically" Kenneth said in a yes sir no sir fashion.

"A few months? Where'd you serve before this?"

"We were in the alliance, served on the SSV Perugia, witnessed the battle of the Citadel first hand. We jumped ship to Cerberus when the backslide started against the Reaper threat by the Alliance and Council." Gabriella shook her head.

"Backslide?"

"Yeah." Ken answered this time, "When you died The Council labeled Sovereign a Geth ship and an isolated threat. We couldn't stand it so we quit. Cerberus gave us a call and asked if we wanted to serve on the most advanced Ship in the Galaxy to stop the Reapers and we couldn't sign up fast enough. They told us a few days ago that you were in charge of the mission and we couldn't be happier."

"I don't believe this!" Kallen punched the wall. "They labeled it as a Geth threat? After I… You know what, never mind. Back to work."

"Yes M'am"

The three hours crawled by, Kallen spent most of it trying out different colors on her N7 armor. Oh the hell she was going to raise when they got to the Citadel. Someone was going to get her first in their face. When Kallen changed her armor's main color the black and the secondary and pattern red she finalized her decision so she could put it on. "Five minutes out for the Citadel, Jacob and Miranda are up here waiting for you." Joker called on the intercom in the loft. Kallen armored up and walked the airlock in time for the SR-2 to dock at the citadel.

"What is this?" Kallen asked as they exited the air lock to a platform with a sky car on it.

"Whenever new arrivals come to the citadel their ships are searched while they're on the station. We've got nothing to hide so I wouldn't worry" Miranda said as they filed into the sky car. After a few minutes they arrived at a customs desk and were told to proceed. In the corridor that followed Shepard triggered an alarm.

"Looks like securities tightened up since you were last here." Miranda said offhandedly.

"Shut it down" the turian at the terminal said. "Sorry for the inconvenience M'am, but our readings show your dead."

"I was only mostly dead." Kallen shot back sarcastically.

"Our captain can help you with that, he's past the door and on your right." The turian pressed a few more keys and the door to the Zakera ward opened into the C-Sec offices.

"You'll have to make him scream a little, he won't sell out if you just ask politely" a man with short dirty blond hair shouted at a woman across from his desk.

"I think I like this new C-Sec" Miranda whispered to Jacob.

Kallen cleared her throat at the man when she arrived at her desk. "Yes? Ah I see the problem already Commander Shepard. The system says you're dead."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, you saved this entire station, who doesn't know who are? Anyway I can fix this little issue with a press of a button, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Kallen responded.

"Done. You might want to head up to the presidium, though, the council will want to know one of their Spectre's is still alive and kicking."

"I will, thanks for the help…um…"

"Captain Bailey. If you need any help on the station, come find me and I'll see what I can do." Bailey and Kallen shook hands before she walked over to one of the rapid transit terminals and called for a cab to the presidium. Twenty minutes later she strolled through the embassy lobby with various people staring at her and her team. "Is that Shepard?" "I thought she was dead, I knew it was a cover up!" "My god, it's her, I wonder where she's been"

"You're awfully popular" Jacob chuckled.

* * *

"This meeting would be more productive if Udina was here." The Asari councilor said from the holo projector.

"My _advisor_ is unavailable. As councilor I speaking for humanity and the Alliance." Anderson turned to the projector to face his fellow councilors. "Shepard will be here any- Commander! We were just talking about you."

"Good to see you old friend" Kallen bypassed his outstretched hand to pull him into a hug. "I hope the last 2 years have treated you right."

"There've been some rough spots her and there. It's good to have you back" Shepard could tell Anderson wasn't lying. He looked more than 2 years older from when Kallen last saw him at the medal ceremony she and her crew had when he was first inducted to the council. It was almost like he'd started to erode under the stress being on the council brought.

"We've heard many rumors surrounding your unexpected return. Some of them are…unsettling." The Salarian councilor spoke first looking as shady as ever in his cloak.

"We called this meeting so you could explain your actions Shepard" Kallen's eyes squinted out of annoyance at that statement, "We owe you that much, after all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his Geth.

"What actions? I died. Nothing to explain. Anyway, the collectors are attacking human colonies and abducting the colonist in the terminus systems. They might be working for the Reapers."

"The terminus systems are beyond our Jurisdiction" The Turian councilor responded, "your colonists knew this when they left council space."

"You're missing the important part, Councilor. The Reapers are involved." Anderson clearly backed Shepard in this. It was nice to see that someone believed the Hero of the Citadel.

The turian councilor raised his hands and made what looked like air quotations, "Ah yes. "Reapers". The immortal race of sentient starships waiting in dark space, We have dismissed that claim."

"You sonuva-!" Kallen blurted out before Anderson interrupted her.

"Shepard. No else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you about the Reapers and only you and your team ever spoke with Sovereign." Anderson looked down for a moment, showing the regret in his next words, "I believe you, but without proof from another source, the others believe it was Saren behind the geth attacks."

"Oh right, like you couldn't send a team to speak to vigil or examine the wreckage of Sovereign." Kallen was furious. It was true what her crew was saying, the council backslid on everything she found out two years ago.

"the hologram on Ilos is no longer functional and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a geth creation." And Kallen thought the salarian councilor was the reasonable one…

"The Geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements." The Asari councilor agreed, "That is probably why Saren recruited them."

"This Reaper theory just proves how fragile your mind really is." The Turian Councilor jumped into the fray now, "you have been manipulated, by Cerberus, and before then by Saren.

"Saren was organic, why the hell would a race of synthetics follow a lesser being like him? It was because he was the agent of Sovereign." Kallen was trying her best to not lose her temper, but it was increasingly difficult with these closed minded idiots. She could start to feel a twinge of regret for telling the 5th fleet to save the Destiny Ascension.

"Saren was a compelling and Charismatic individual. He convinced The Geth the Reapers were real and he convinced you."

"No. The vision from the Prothean beacon's convinced me that the Reapers were real. Not Saren." Shepard shot back at the Asari Councilor.

"It was part of his plan to attack the Citadel; the Reapers are just a myth, one you insist on perpetuating."

"We believe that you believe it, but that doesn't make it true."

"This is how you repay me for sacrificing human lives to save you, when I could have just as easily let you die? All I ask for is a little faith, but you can't see beyond your own fear to give it to me."

"We are in a difficult position Shepard. You are working for Cerberus-an avowed enemy of this Council. This is Treason, a capital offense."

"That's too far!" Anderson shouted, "Shepard is a Hero. I'm on the Council and I won't let this whitewash continue."

"Maybe there is a compromise" the Asari councilor said to defuse the situation. " Not a public acknowledgement, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support."

"Shepard, if you restrict your actions to the terminus systems the council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a spectre." The Turian Councilor offered in his official voice.

"Fine. I'll take it. Even if this is a crappy compromise." Kallen was furious and couldn't believe that she had to put up with this foolishness from the council.

"Good luck with your investigation, Shepard. We hope for a quick resolution and a quick end to your ties with Cerberus." And the projection ended.

"Those Assholes!" Kallen's new Biotic Corona flared for a second before disappearing, Anderson hadn't seen it because he was now leaning on the balcony of the embassy.

"That went better than I expected" Anderson sighed, "You realize this means nothing."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The embassy door slid open and in walked the most obnoxious person Kallen had ever met. "Anderson, we need to talk about… Shepard, you're alive?"

Kallen realized this would be the perfect time for get back at Udina for all the crap he put her through. "Yeah I came back from hell, we've got a seat for you to fill down there, you're coming with me."

"Don't even kid about that. Anderson is it wise to have Shepard here now that she's working for Cerberus?"

"I'm just here to see Anderson."

"You don't have to cover for me. Udina I called her here. We've just finished meeting with the Council and they've reinstated her as a Spectre so she can work in the terminus systems looking into the attacks on the colonies."

"Yes… that does seem like a good plan."

"You seem to think I answer to you, why don't you sit in your office until you realize that I don't."

Udina grumbled something under his breath before leaving. It was nice to see that something could go right for the commander today.

"Why don't you just fire him?"

"I think about it at times, but he's always working hard and he goes to those black tie functions I can't attend. But enough about me, how are you doing?"

"Well if coming back from the dead counts as good, then I'd say I'm doing well. I have a new ship, new crew, and my new "boss" has the makings of a megalomaniac, but at least he doesn't bullshit about the Reapers so I can't complain for now. I've been meaning to ask you something. The Illusive Man had information on everyone on my old squad except for Ashley Williams. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Shepard, her mission is classified and with your present company I can't in good conscious tell you that. They might serve under you but I can't trust that they wouldn't let it slip to The Illusive man."

"Can't you send me an Email or something? Whisper? Throw me a bone Anderson, the woman I love is out there thinking I'm dead when I'm not, anymore, and I want to see her."

"Like I said, I'm sorry. Once her mission is over I'll let you know, but right now it would compromise it if you got involved."

"Fine. Well I'm heading out, I've got colonies to save."

"It was good to see you again. My door is always open if you need it. Oh and be careful, you can't trust Cerberus"

Kallen stormed from the embassy to the cab and directed it back to the Normandy. She couldn't believe that even Anderson was keeping her away from Ashley. The anger n her face was painfully obvious to Jacob and Miranda, who could only exchange looks that said "I'm not talking to her" which Kallen preferred.

* * *

Once they arrived at the ship Kallen walked straight to the elevator."So, I'm guessing you guys shared milk and cookies and they handed over information on the Reapers?" Joker called to Jacob and Miranda. Miranda rolled her eyes at him and stormed off, but Jacob gave him a dry laugh before heading back to the armory.

"Those bastards, bullshitting me like that!" Kallen threw her shoulder pads into the armor locker at full force, she repeated this pattern with the rest of her Black and Red armor. Now that she was just down to her underwear she decided to find this fully functional bathroom EDI mentioned. She scanned the room like a hawk, but saw no door. "Dammit EDI where's the bathroom?"

"It is located behind your desk, the door is fully automatic it will open when you get close." The AI informed her. Kallen ascended the stairs and stood behind her desk, she inched closer to the wall behind her desk and the door shot open to reveal the bathroom. On the corner directly in front of her was a shower head with a drain underneath, next to it was a toilet with a sink and mirror on the opposite wall.

"EDI, are there camera's in here?"

"There are several surveillance devices in the loft." EDI responded.

"Are there any in my bathroom?"

"…Yes." EDI said, after a slight delay

"Camera's?"

"…Yes"

"And who does this video go to?"

"to the Illusive Man, the angle will hide most of your body if you remain still." Kallen didn't know if that was an intended tip, but from what EDI said she could only guess that the Camera was directly above the shower head, and sure enough there was a small dot in the corner of the ceiling. After retrieving her pistol Kallen aimed for said dot and fired a bullet at it, leaving a scorch mark in its place. "Shepard one of the surveillance devices has gone offline."

"Success, now I can shower in private." She tossed here pistol onto her desk, removed her underwear and turned the water up to 75 degrees letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Councilor Anderson?"

"Yes. I figured you should be the first to know. She's alive." Anderson turned to face Operation's chief Ashley Williams.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked immediately.

"She was just here a few hours ago. She's been reinstated as a Spectre and is investigating the human colonies that are being attacked. She's being funded by Cerberus, they recreated the Normandy and scooped up a few former alliance members to work with her. Jacob Taylor was with her at least."

"Jacob, but he served on Eden Prime. Why would he be with Cerberus?" Ashley was full of questions, but she held back just so Anderson wouldn't have to keep stone walling her.

"Who knows? Maybe they promised him he'd be working under Shepard. I just wanted to let you know since you were the closest one to her." Anderson turned back to the presidium.

"What about Hannah, she'd want to know as well."

"She'll find out. If Kallen hasn't already contacted her, I'm sure she'll see the reports when they're sent out to the Alliance Brass. Now, you've got a colony to help out."

"I hate these assignments, feels like I'm being blacklisted again." Ashley huffed, turning to leave.

"The offer still stands Williams. She's back now, I'm sure you don't have those "planet sized boots" to fill." Anderson called, stopping Ashley in her tracks.

"…I'm not sure right now."

"Same as usual. When you're ready, the Spectre status will be waiting for you. Dismissed."


	11. Location Location Location

**Welcome to Chapter 11 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply(also FemShep/Miri) Fic! a little look see into the life of Ashley Williams in this Chapter along with teh building blocks for MiriShep. Enjoy.**

* * *

"She's alive." Ashley ran her face through her hands repeatedly. That had been about the fiftieth time she'd said that same phrase, and still it hadn't sunk in.

"Maybe she's on a covert mission?" Sarah's voice called back through the console. It was Ashley's weekly call to her sister. They'd been what kept her up and active during the first few months after Kallen Shepard's death, and now after finally being able to go weeks without thinking about her, she was back.

"But I saw her spaced. I hate remembering it but I saw it. No ship came by and picked her up, only the survivors." Ashley stared into her sisters image on the screen, guessing that her own looked more like she'd just gone two rounds with her now living commander the night before Ilos. "She…I don't know. She's not like, invincible. I don't even know what to think."

"Why don't you find her? You should have been a Spectre by now." Sarah responded, giving Ashley and annoyed glare. "You really have to kick this inferiority complex you have. If I'd been offered that chance I'd take it without a second thought. You'd be free of the blacklisting and do your own thing, go find her and confirm it yourself."

Who have thought the little girl Ashley helped raise through high school would be giving this battle hardened soldier love advice?

"With all that comes with being the council's dog. I doubt they'd just say "go find Shepard and go crazy. "I'd be sent on assassinations, negotiations, high risk missions…"

"Nothing you wouldn't be doing if you were an officer in the Alliance."Sarah cut her off, "We've been over this. This is everything you wanted. A Williams to be the best of the best, that's what a Spectre is. Dad would have accepted for you by now." Sarah knew how that statement would affect her older sister.

"You just had to bring Dad into this didn't you?" Ashley grumbled.

"It's true. I don't see why you're waffling. Kallen would love it if you two were Spectre's."

"But then we'd have different assignments and would barely see each other…"

"You're impossible!" Sarah huffed, her frustration with Ashley boiling over. "Fine, you freaking Debbie downer. Don't be a spectre and keep having crap assignments if that's what you want. If I were Kallen I'd be ashamed of ever recommending you."

"Hey, who the fuck do you think you're talking to squirt?" Ashley shot back, "You're good at making military decisions when you're a civilian. God I don't see how Shepard did this."

"She trusted her judgment and those around her. She believed in herself and others. Believe in yourself Sis. I've gotta go, Mom's taking us out."

"Alright, give her my best!" Ashley gave her sister one last smile before cutting the call. Ashley would still have a lot more thinking to do on whether or not she'd want to become the second human Spectre.

* * *

"Alright, I held up my end of the bargain." Kallen said in a matter of fact tone. " The cure's in place and the fans are going."

"Excellent, will finish up here and meet you at your ship." Mordin responded, not even bothering to look up from what he was doing.

"Alright, it's right outside Afterlife. Let's go team" Kallen turned and began her trek back to her ship. Who'd have thought the first mission they embarked on would already have them after the collectors.

_"Collector's want plague; make us stronger"_

What idiot's, Kallen thought. She , Miranda, and Jacob easily wiped them out. Kallen even discovered her biotic power.

"It's called Reave" Miranda explained on the way to the slums from afterlife.

"What does it do?"

"It hits the target and rips away their armor or biotic barrier and if they don't have any it sucks health away from them and gives it to you. It's like a vampirism technique that only matriarchs can use."

"So…" Kallen let that last phrase slapped Kallen across the face, "I'm as powerful as an Asari matriarch?"

"Not entirely. Your L5 implants only give you enough strength to use that technique. Anything else and you'd just be wearing yourself out."

"Alright, Thanks Miranda, you've given me an alternate, and useful, back up to medi-gel."

"You're…welcome Commander."

Kallen was now a novice biotic vampire, shooting through enemy armor and sucking their health dry while having hers replenished while taking damage. She could get used to this.

"You know Commander" Jacob asked as they passed the guard Kallen had to threaten to get them into the slums in the first place. "You really didn't have to kill those Batarians. You already had them scared shitless when you entered the room." Jacob was referring to the Batarians who had Mordin's assistant Daniel held captive for spreading the plague, when in reality he was spreading the cure. They saw her infamous red hair and black lipstick put 2 and 2 together and immediately surrendered. She shot them despite surrendering.

"Jacob, you may not have the same predicament as me, but I have a reputation to uphold. Every Batarian knows who the Bucher of Torfan is. They know that she's the angel of death for their species and it's gotta stay that way." Kallen said, almost as if she was one of her college professors teaching a lecture.

"What about the sick one just inside the gates? You helped him and he ran when he was well enough." Jacob responded, grinning smugly knowing he just proved his commander wrong.

"Well that was different, I don't kill the sick, I have standards Jacob. If we'd run into him again, then he'd be dead." Kallen thought she'd done enough to save face as the squad underwent decontamination. Once that was over Kallen dismissed them and returned to her Quarters.

While undressing she decided to check the galactic news extranet site for news of whatever was going on in council space. The Skins were starting to road to a 3-peat on Earth, and they'd even erected a statue outside of their stadium for their most famous fan. She even had an email from their owner inviting her to catch a game in person, and then a second email asking if the reports of her working with a terrorist organization was true and if so the offer was withdrawn.

"Dammit, now I can't even go see my favorite team in person. Fuck you Cerberus!" She shouted so that the recording equipment could hear. Then she realized that she'd need Mordin's help in finding and destroying the bugs in her Cabin.

"Commander" EDI's blue avatar popped into the corner of Shepard's vision, "Professor Solus is in the debriefing room with Jacob, they are awaiting your presence."

"Thank you EDI." Kallen popped the chest plate off of her armor. She repeated the process for the rest of the pieces, touched up her deodorant, and put on the science uniform before stepping into the elevator.

"Welcome to the Normandy Mordin." Kallen said.

"Glad to be here, from what I've seen, advanced ship, better than Omega, will look forward to research." Mordin responded. Kallen had never known a Salarian to speak like Mordin was, shooting out sentence fragments like a 20th century Gatling gun.

"I also recruited you for your combat prowess. You served in the STG, what are you proficiencies?"

"Incineration tech, cryo tech, submachine guns and pistols. Will need lab, research tech and weapons upgrades for armory, and possibly other upgrades as well."

"There is a lab opposite the armory, I will unlock it whenever the professor is ready" EDI called over the intercom.

"What's that? Human voice, no emotional inflections, sound synthetic, have to ask, is that an AI?"

"This ship is outfitted with an artificial Intelligence unit."

Mordin drew in a sharp breath "Hmm, should prove useful, will go to lab and begin work immediately."

"Come on, I'll show you." Jacob motioned for the professor to follow him and they disappeared into the lab leaving Kallen alone. She decided to have a chat with her XO and discuss some things that came to her mind during the last mission.

"Welcome back Commander" Kallen froze, looking for the source of the cheery voice that called to her and tracked it to the redhead standing at the station across from hers at the galaxy map.

"Um…who are you?"

"I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers, your personal assistant, I'll manage your messages and alert you when anyone needs you on the ship."

"Isn't that a task better suited for a VI or EDI?"

"Your assistant is just my official role, I have other duties such as monitoring the Crews moral or their mental states."

"What qualifications do you have?"

"I've got a Bachelor's in psychology from the University of Maryland back on Earth, my master's from Mars state, and my doctorate in Psychology from Arcturus University." The Yeoman gave off a cheerful smile, almost as if this wasn't the first time she'd explained her credentials to someone.

"Well…alright then….Carry on…yeoman."

"Please, call me Kelly"

"Okay...Kelly." Kallen turned and rode the elevator down to the third deck, specifically Miranda's office.

"Commander, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a word with you." Kallen sat down in the chair in front of Miranda's desk.

"I figured you'd have some concerns, and I'd be happy to inform you of anything you want to know." Miranda closed a few windows on her terminal so that Shepard could have her completely undivided attention.

"Alright, first of all How did you pull Lazarus off?"

Miranda let out a soft sigh and stood up "Well after we recovered your corpse we had to remove the fragments of armor frozen toy your skin and thaw you out. Once that was completed we took samples of your DNA and started the regenerative process. We brought in the best surgeons from Earth and several colonies, while I worked on your psych file. I pulled reports, vids, data; even hacked into the Alliance database and copied your file for reading." Miranda turned and walked towards the window. "I spent 9 months studying you while the medical team, led by Wilson, made sure your body was back to normal. We could only regenerate so much of you, though. You were missing some organs so we couldn't get them back, which is where the cybernetics came in. We reinforced all your bones with titanium plates and rods, you'd have to be hit by five Krogan at once for one of them to even crack." Miranda took a few breaths after that particular monologue and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Studying you…wasn't easy. Gathering all the data was, but following your trains of thought was…difficult. Lucky your brain was the most intact of all your internal organs and it was easy to regenerate and reactivate it when your head and upper body were restored. Oh your eyes are cybernetic, which is part of your adrenaline rush ability. It slows down your perception of time so that you can aim your weapons more effectively, and it would increase the damage done by your shots."

"So that's what it's called. I guess I should thank you for that" Kallen said, leaning back in the chair.

"It's nothing. We did do some other upgrades though. I upped your bust to a C cup and I made it so your hair was naturally red. That way we wouldn't have to keep dye around the ship." Miranda turned back to Shepard who was now looking down at her chest.

"You know, I didn't notice it until you said something Lawson"

"It's not a big deal. It won't have any effect on your abilities in combat" Miranda walked back to her desk and sat down, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Actually yes. Why did you wear that when we went to recruit Mordin? This is a military operation, why don't you have armor?" Kallen said, eyeing Miranda's jumpsuit.

"Well I'm a biotic, I need my movements to be as unrestricted as possible. Plus this isn't some Bikini Shepard. It's made of material that's extremely resistant to intense heat and cold, radiation, and can even withstand the Vacuum of space. It's just as good as any armor and can be upgraded with armor."

"Alright then. Well If I have any more questions I'll come back. Oh wait, just thought of something, do you really know everything about me?" Kallen asked from the doorway

"Well, I can't predict what you're thinking, but I know enough to get you back to your regular self. Why do you ask?"

"Because if you know me that well, you should know you need to be finding where Ashley Williams is. That's why." Kallen walked away enough for the door to close, leaving Miranda alone again.

She pulled up one of her windows again and typed "I know you heard that, she's starting to ask questions." A few minutes passed and she got "I'll make the necessary arrangements." In her chat with The Illusive Man.


	12. Moving out

**Welcome to Chapter 12 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply(also FemShep/Miri) Fic! Going to be splitting the story between Ashley and Kallen now. Both of their actions happen in parallel. Nearly everything is Ashley's story is speculation and will most likely be proven false when ME3 reveals where she was during the events of ME2. Captain Bishop (with his slight texas accent) belongs to Astric, and she is awesome for letting me use him whenever I want. -big smile- Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ah Shepard, glad you're here. Found audio monitoring devices, one Video device, but already had bullet in, figured your work. Room is debugged of everything but motion sensor for climate control. Privacy Achieved."

"Thank you Mordin. You're already working out fine here." Kallen said, giving the Salarian a big smile.

"Happy to help. Will be in lab if needed." Once Mordin exited Kallen was once again hit with the feeling of loneliness that had shown its ugly face when she thought of Ashley the first time. She'd been dead for two years and now of all times she was sure Miranda had gotten her body, at least her hormones, back to normal.

"Damn. Damn." Kallen paced around by her armor locker and pulled her gloves out and put them on, "EDI, tell Jacob to meet me in the cargo training area. And tell him to bring some pads; I'm going to beat the hell out of him."

* * *

"Come on Ash, you're sloppy!" the subtle Texas accented voice flew across the mat of the boxing ring in the alliance Barracks on the Citadel. Captain Bishop, the Captain of the vessel that answered the Normandy SR-1's distress signal during the collector attack, had stuck a bond with Ashley and even had her assigned to his unit. Today was their weekly spar and Bishop was wiping the floor with her, a rare occurrence indeed.

"I'll show you slop-" Ash's retort was cut short by a hard left hook that bishop shot from the blind spot Ash created for herself by preparing a job, and it knocked her flat on her back.

"-py?" Bishop finished for her, before extending his hand. "You can tell me what's eating you after your shower." Ash nodded as Bishop helped her to her feet.

"Damn Anderson", Ashley thought, "Ever since he told me about Shepard…I can't even kick Bishop's ass." She turned the showerhead on with an added aggressiveness from her frustration. "Why? Why haven't you come to me…I thought you loved me…" Ash thought. Once her shower was up Bishop was waiting for her at the gyms entrance.

"What's on your mind Operations Chief?" Bishop asked at the pair began their walk to their post training lunch.

"Oh is this an official talk Captain?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When you're off your game that bad, it's a mix. Tell me what's bothering you Soldier?"

"I got called in by Anderson the other day…"

"Must have been some big business to be called in personally by a councilor." Bishop laughed, "So I'm guessing what you're about to say is going to be what's ailing you."

"…he told me Shepard's alive." Ashley turned to her Captain.

Bishop, who was drinking Gatorade, spit his entire mouthful out in front of him. "You pulling my leg Williams? You said in your report that you saw Shepard get spaced."

"I did, this is why it caught me off guard. She's been reinstated as a spectre and everything. She met with Anderson the day he told me. I'm wondering why she hasn't come to see me if she's alive, and what she's been doing for 2 years."

"This smells like a council cover up. See; everyone was freaking out about the whole reaper thing after Saren attacked. So they blamed the Geth when Shepard, the only living link to a Reaper theory, was gone. Then when she returns they just pacify her with fake support and send her on her merry way."

"You get that off the top of your head Captain?"

"Yeah a little. I gotta admit, it's weird that she's alive, but then again she did find a planet no one had found in centuries and she killed a Reaper. Maybe she hasn't come because she doesn't know where you are?" Bishop asked when they reached the mess.

"Captain!" one of the soldiers shouted upon seeing him. "You and Williams might wanna see this!" the soldier led Ashley and John to the nearest Television screen for the news bulletin.

"Reports are confirming rumors of the return of the first human Spectre Commander Shepard. Sources saw her on the station Omega, where she helped control a deadly plague. She was also seen on the Citadel where leaks say she met with the council and was given clearance to operate in the terminus systems. When more information becomes available, we will broadcast it to you here on the Citadel News Network."

Bishop and Ashley looked at each other. Ashley looked down to the floor, now realizing why Shepard hadn't come to see her, she was out in the Terminus systems doing god knows what. Bishop put a hand on Ashley's shoulder and the soldiers in the mess now donned looks of concern for the Operations chief. _"Shepard…what are you doing out there?"_ Ashley thought.

* * *

"Damn Shepard." Jacob panted, "I don't know why you use guns, you could take down an entire army with your bare hands with moves like that." Their spar was finished, and like in most cases, Shepard ended up putting Jacob on his back and now had her foot rested on his sculpted chest.

"I wish. I don't normally have this much stamina. Thanks for agreeing to be my punching bag, my heavily muscled punching bag." Kallen removed her foot and extended her hand for Jacob. Once he was up they went to gather their spare clothing. Kallen put her Captain's jacket on over her tank top and her boots on over her bare feet. She and Jacob walked back to the elevator and rode it up to the CIC.

"I'll be in the armory if you need me Commander, gotta spec everyone's pistols." Jacob saluted before walking through the armory's door and Shepard went to the galaxy map and set the Ship's destination to Korlus.

"Commander, are you sure it is wise to leave Omega without recruiting the Archangel?" EDI called over the intercom.

"Archangel's just a skilled Merc, plus we need all the scientists we can get. Okeer's dossier says he's got a background in genetics; he and Mordin would make us immune to the collectors so we're going to get him." Kallen said in her Commander voice.

"Understood, course set to Korlus, Estimated Time of Arrival 2 hours and 15 minutes."

"Thank you EDI." Kallen headed back up to her Cabin to get some rest. Once she returned to her bed she was relieved that she worked off her hormones beating up on Jacob. She set her alarm for ten minutes before arrival time and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Kallen!" Ashley shouted, running down the stairs of her cabin and diving into Kallen's bed. "I've missed you so much!"_

_"I've missed you too Ash! I tried to find you, but I'm glad you've found me. Now I can make up the two years I've missed. Get out of those clothes Chief." Kallen smiled lustfully and Ashley and reached for her shirt; But Ashley stopped her hand._

_"I'm sorry but…I thought you were dead and…I've met someone else."_

_"What? But, I…I'm here and…You love me."_

_"I've mourned you already. That's part of the reason why I came here. I want you to meet him." A man walked into the room and looked exactly like the face she'd seen on the alliance posters with the words "Shepard wants you in the Alliance"._

"AHHHH!" Kallen shot up from her pillow and looked around her dimly lit Cabin. It was empty, meaning what she just went through was a dream, or in her case a nightmare. Her fears of being gone for two years had finally reared their ugly head. When she looked at her clock she realized she'd only gotten and an hour and fourty-five minutes of sleep. "Great, now I'm starting to get nightmares." She huffed, throwing the covers off of herself and getting her weapons and armor ready. Kallen sent Miranda and Mordin messages telling them to prepare for combat before she headed down to the hold so the team could take the shuttle down to Korlus.

* * *

"Councilor Anderson, Operation's Chief Williams is here for you" Anderson's VI announced from his desk.

"Send her in."

"Councilor." Ashley said as she walked in, "I'm ready to become a Spectre."

"I'm glad. What changed your mind?" Anderson reached into his desk and pulled out a data pad with a list of Spectre candidates on it; Ashley's name was at the top.

"Shepard being back and a few things my sister said to me, sir." Ashley straightened up at attention, trying to make this seem as formal as possible.

"Well then Operation's Chief, Welcome to the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. I'll send in the necessary files so that you can obtain the best equipment the council can offer. You will be designated a ship so that you can move on your own without needing to be authorized by a fleet. Also, off the record, it's about damn time Williams." Anderson said as he checked Ashley name on the data pad and his VI sent out all the "paperwork". "Head down to the C-Sec requisitions office and pick up your new gear. I'll get you an assignment before the week is done. Dismissed, Spectre." Anderson's last two words brought a smile across his face that matched the smile on Ashley's. She saluted then walked out of the human embassy.

"Looks like I'm losing my best soldier to the council." Bishop said, Ashley turned to see him leaning against the wall by the door to Anderson's office.

"Captain…"

"It's alright. I made a bet with Anderson to see how long I'd have you under my command. I bet 7 months or more he bet for less than that. Looks like he wins." Bishop activated his omni-tool and sent 5 credits to the councilor and waved to him from the door way. "I'll walk you to C-Sec." and the pair walked towards the Rapid transit station.

* * *

"Shepard, if I knew what the collectors wanted, I'd tell you" Okeer's voice came from the terminal his body now laid in front of. Kallen disregarded the rest of the message and called for the Normandy to pick up her team.

"I don't' think we should take it with us Commander" Miranda said

"Indeed, Krogan skilled at close quarters, would be risky to wake up in cramped ship." Mordin agreed.

"I'm tough enough to handle Krogan at Close Quarters, I did that on Virmire two years ago. We're taking it and that's that" The shuttle arrived minutes later with a team to carry the Tank on board the ship. Once everyone was back aboard the Normandy and Kallen told the team to put the Krogan in the cargo hold, she returned to her cabin for some Kallen time.

* * *

"Thank you for your business Williams" the requisition officer said as She and Bishop walked out of the office with her new gear. She'd gotten the updated version of her Phoenix heavy armor, the newest Spectre weapons, and a new medigel dispenser and Kinetic barrier generator, as well as the newest radar upgrade that could do an ID on its targets using the armors computer interface. She was now one well equipped lady and had her own Spectre email AWilliams44Spectre. Net and had all her contacts synced into her new address.

"So, are you heading back to Intai'sei?" Bishop asked; he was holding the cases for Ashley new Sniper and assault rifles.

"Yeah. Now that I'm a Spectre I won't be seeing the place as often. Anderson says I have the week off before I get my first assignment, so to the old apartment." Ashley laughed, "If my Spectre status is anything like Shepard's then you might be able to call in a favor or two Captain."

"Please, you can call me Bishop now. You've earned it." Bishop laughed when they entered the barracks once more. News apparently travelled fast and everyone soldier in the barracks stood and applauded Ashley for her acceptance of Spectre status.

"Way to go Williams!"

"Show 'em who's boss!"

"Can I serve on your ship?"

Various call outs came her way as she waded through the crowd to her bunk. It took her a half hour just to pack her new gear because everyone was congratulating her. Ashley was finally packed 2 hours later and Bishop walked her to the alliance transport ship that would take her it Intai'sei.

"Well, Take care of yourself Ash. Show those Aliens what a Williams is made of." Bishop raised his right hand in a salute to Ash.

"Oh, I will. See you around Captain." Ashley returned the salute then carried her gear aboard. When Ashley got settled in she fired up her Omni-tool and typed up an email to Kallen.

"Skipper,

Need to talk to you. Seen reports that you are alive. Meet me at the apartment, I'll be there all week.

Love,

Ash." Ashely read it over then pressed send, anxiously waiting for a reply.

* * *

Miranda sat at her terminal, filing he report that Shepard had brought a tank bred Krogan aboard the ship and planned to wake it up, when an alert flashed on her screen, the highest in fact, coming from the message folder on her desktop. Her eyes widened when she saw who the sender was and the server line after the address. "She's a spectre now?" Miranda thought, "This isn't good. I'll need to pull some strings to keep Shepard from hearing this. She'll sacrifice the mission to get Williams onboard." Miranda copied and pasted the message into an email creating program she had for such an occasion. She set the creator to its spam setting and once it was finished it had the title "YOUR 2 SMALL!" and sent it through to Shepard's account, knowing it would be deleted and that Ashley wouldn't contact Shepard. "It's for the benefit of the mission. Williams would just undermine it, especially with her Spectre status." Miranda thought to herself, trying to justify doing something to her Commander that if found out, would hurt her in ways that were currently unimaginable to her.


	13. Damn news Channels

**Welcome to Chapter 13 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply(also FemShep/Miri) Fic! Finally wrote enough for the 3,000 word standard I've set for myself since Mass Effect 2 is Massive. I intended the hell out of that pun by the way. Covering Grunt's awakening and Jack's recruitment, along with things going on outside of Shepard's mission, with Operation's Chief Williams, the newest Spectre. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I won't be second guessed on my own ship, by my own ship, just open the damn tank EDI!" Kallen growled. Some nerve that AI had, telling her that Cerberus had protocols she had to follow for untested Alien tech. It was a Krogan not a computer and Kallen had her own special way of dealing with Krogan. The tank drained itself and opened to let in the air from the cargo hold. The Krogan fell out onto its knees and coughed up some of the liquid nutrients that were in the tank and stood up, towering over Kallen like a lion would over a rabbit. It's eyes closed forcefully a few times, then after emitting a loud roar, it picked up Kallen and slammed her against some crates.

"Oh god!" Kallen yelped.

"Human…Female" the Krogan said in a husky grumble. "Before I kill you, I need a name."

"Commander Kallen Shepard. Put me down or I'll kill you." Kallen hissed, pushing against the arm that was pressing against her throat.

"Not your name, mine." The Krogan responded, "There were words floating around in the tank. Warlord, Legacy, Grunt. I like that last one. My name is Grunt. Fight with me, and I will determine if you're worthy of being an Ally."

"Why do you want me to destroy you?"

"Want? No one ever asked me what I wanted."

"Well I'm asking you. Why do you want to die?"

"Die? At your hands? The tank has imprints on weak points on the human body, less than a finger deep to sever your spine, area's where joints are-"

"Then prepare to die!" Kallen pulled the trigger on the pistol she had at the Grunt's abdomen. He emptied the six shot thermal clip, whacked the Grunt between the eyes with the butt of the pistol, then hit him with a half powered Reave that dropped him to a knee. "Stand down. Or I'll unleash a hell that's twenty times worse on you." Kallen put the barrel of the pistol right under the Grunt's jaw, full clip that was ready to be unloaded in his brain.

"Hmmm. You offer one hand and arm the other. No hesitation. Biotics. I will serve under you Shepard. No questions asked."Grunt's breathing was heavy, and he was obviously regenerating after being hit with Reave.

"Good, I was worried I'd get Krogan guts all over my nice clean Cargo hold." Kallen lowered her pistol.

"If I find a clan, I'll be happy to compare them to you when the time comes." Grunt nodded and, almost as if Kallen was having a flashback, leaned against the tank like Wrex did in the Normandy SR-1's hold. Kallen laughed to herself as she exited the hull then thought that it was time to pay Miranda another visit.

"I've got more questions." Kallen said upon entering her XO's office.

"What would you like to know?" Miranda asked, once against closing her activities to give Kallen her undivided attention.

"I want to know more about you" Kallen sat down in one f the chairs by Miranda's desk.

"Well I guess that's fair. I've spent two years learning everything there is to know about you. Well I should start by saying that I've had genetic modifications. I heal twice as fast and I'll live half again longer than a normal human. Throw that in with the best training money could buy and you can see why I'm so high up in Cerberus."

"Sounds like you're perfect"

"Not really. I'm still human and a make mistakes. They're rare but I still make them." Miranda said with a shrug.

"So everything about you is altered? Even your looks?"

"Yes, if it gives me an edge I have it."

"and that's why you wear super resistant jumpsuits into combat?" Kallen asked.

"It's mostly for movement. Alliance Special forces with biotics wear something similar to this so that their movements aren't hindered and they can remain stealthy without worrying about their armor clunking around. I do appreciate you showing an interest in my outfit Shepard."

"Well it's hard not to. Why'd you join Cerberus?"

"Well…I guess I should tell you. I didn't have a normal birth. I was created in a similar process as the Lazarus project, from my father's DNA although he altered his chromosome to make me a girl. He was ruthless. Every time I completed one of his difficult tasks he'd give e one twice as hard. I only had a small part of normalcy when he ran out of Ideas. When I grew to be old enough, I escaped and The Illusive Man saw my talents and recruited me. He's protected me from my father ever since."

"My god. No wonder you're really abrasive."

"Excuse me!" Miranda shot Kallen a glare.

"What? Now I understand why you were so abrasive before we went to freedom's progress. You don't trust easily. I can understand that now."

"Oh...well, you've earned my trust Shepard. I might not like all of your decisions, but I trust you. I've actually had concerns about you not trusting me."

"Are you going to give me a reason not to trust you?" Kallen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no, but you seemed abrasive yourself of Cerberus. I want you to know that everyone on this ship will follow your orders, even if we have to go against Cerberus." Miranda gave Kallen a soft smile.

"You sure?"

"Quite sure. I say that as a fact because I just received a message that one of our Cell's has gone silent. The Illusive man has asked that we divert to it and investigate it or possibly destroy it."

"I'll think about it. I'm not some lackey who just drops everything for Cerberus. Not saying you are but you get it." Kallen crossed her arms, "You've proved yourself to be worthy of the XO title, I just hope you can keep that up, because I will replace you if I find someone else to be better suited for it."

"You mean like Ashley Williams? Is that why you want me to find her so desperately, so you can replace me with her?" Miranda growled.

"What? No. Ashley's great and I love her, but she'd hate me if I had her filing reports and managing the crew. She'd be in the armory with Jacob most likely. They were both alliance so they'd work well together." Kallen leaned forward, resting her head on her hands.

"Oh, well…good." Miranda said, stammering from making a wrong guess.

"Relax Miranda .I may not like you that much, but you're good at your job." Kallen smirked at her XO, obviously happy to finally have her out of her comfort zone. "Dismissed Lawson, back to work."

"Yes Commander." Miranda sat back down at her desk and Kallen went back up the CIC,

"Joker how close are we to Purgatory?" Kallen asked from the Galaxy map through her Omni-Tool.

"We're 5 minutes from a Relay, we can be there in Ten minutes."

"Crap, I better get ready. I'm taking Grunt and Mordin."

"Commander…who's Grunt?" Kelly asked.

"Oh the Tank bred Krogan. I woke him up, kicked his ass, and now he answers to me." Kallen said as if she was describing a meal with a friend, and was shocked to see the look of awe on Kelly's face. "I suggest you give him a session when we get back, also tell Jacob we need another shotgun and assault rifle." Kallen stepped into the elevator to get her armor and weapons ready and to read the dossier for Jack one that she'd never forget.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-BAM.

Ashley slammed her hand on the off button on the alarm. 12:30 PM EST Earth time. With a soft groan she rolled out of the bed, taking in the Intai'sei afternoon. Day 5 of her 7 days off and still no Kallen. Had she gotten her message? Was she just not responding? Ashley checked the status of the message she sent and it read "pending" meaning it was either unread or hadn't been sent. Ashley was enjoying he down time, even if it was alone. She hopped into the shower and slipped into a find flashback when the water hit her.

_"God I love your ass" Kallen said, her voice hushed. She and Ashley were on their Two week Shore Leave after the battle of the Citadel currently they were enjoying a shower after their morning workout. Kallen was actively groping the Gunnery Chiefs buttocks, something that went unprotected._

_"You may have mentioned that" Ashley giggled as the water soaked her skin. "We could knock one out right here, if you want"_

_"I love when your hell cat side comes out" Kallen almost purred, "Come here"_

Ashley had to shake herself out of the flashback, as to avoid extreme disappointment should Shepard not show. Once she was finished cleaning herself she flipped on Galactic news to see if anything new was happening with her old Commander.

"Report's are coming in about the destruction of the prison ship Purgatory. Distress calls indicate that there was a riot. Recently obtained security footage shows a blurry picture, but the figure in the footage has visible red hair. Some experts say that this is the recently returned Commander Shepard, whose Red Hair is an identifier for the Butcher of Torfan, known to strike fear in pirates and slavers. When more facts become available we will bring them to you. For Citadel News net on the GNC I'm Emily Wong."

"Kallen destroyed a Prison? What would she need with a Prison?" Ashley thought as she dropped her towel to get dressed. Once she was in her casual wear she opened her mail account and nothing from Shepard. A Message from her family congratulating her on her promotion to Spectre was though. Ashley appreciated it, even all the "your father would salute" that made up the majority of the message. Ashley decided to break on of her communication rules and become a pest. Every random thought she could think of she pilled into message after message, all heading towards Kallen's spectre account. Messages including:

"I miss you."

"Are you eating enough?"

"Shepard, I'm so Horny come get me!"

"As a Spectre I order you to come see me, now!"

"Why do you ignore me like this, you bitch!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, come see me!"

Half an hour passed before Ashley stopped sending messages, deciding that whatever was keeping Kallen from receiving her message would have a hard time keeping them from her.

* * *

"Goddamn it! What has gotten into her?" Miranda thought as Messages from Ashley flooded the Cerberus databanks to be read. "She knows something's up, I've got to stall" Miranda thought while furiously clicking the delete key for every message that showed up under Ashley's name. Another Message popped up in a different folder, this one from Shepard. Miranda's heart nearly jumped through her chest. Did Shepard get one of the messages? Could Miranda have slipped up and selected clear? She opened the commander's Message and saw it read "Debriefing Jack in 5. Comm. room, now." Miranda let out a long breath through her nostrils out of relief and finished deleting the flood of Messages from Ashley before heading up to the debriefing room.

"Welcome to the Normandy, Jack." Miranda said upon entering. "I'm Miranda, Shepard's second in command. On this ship we follow orders."

"Tell the Cheerleader to back off Shepard." Jack snarled," I came because of our deal."

"Right, Miranda can give you full access. Now we just need to know where to put you."

"Somewhere near the bottom, away from everyone else, I think its better that way." Kallen had to hand it to Jack. For someone with incredible destructive force, enough to make Grunt sound like a child at his first sporting event, Jack was brimming with confidence. What she was confident is, though, was a mystery. Kallen hoped they wouldn't kill each other down in the hold and headed back to her Cabin. When she opened up her terminal there were three messages waiting for her. One from Mordin's assistant about the Clinic, one form Emily Wong asking for an interview, and, "Ooo new weapon! The Arc Projector shoots a bolt of electricity that travels from target to target effectively eliminating platoons with a few shots…Miranda's idea huh? Well now I really hope Jack doesn't kill her." Kallen checked the messages off as read and then decided to turn in for the night, old people time around 4 PM Earth EST.

* * *

"You're completely authorized." Miranda sighed in the AI Core as Jack picked up a pile of data pads and left for her spot in the hold. Once she was back in her office, she had a fresh message from the Illusive man.

"What's with the bombardment of Messages from Ashley Williams?" the message read.

"She's been promoted to Spectre and wishes to see the Commander immediately" Miranda wrote back then waited for her instructions.

"Maintain separation."

Miranda sighed. Honestly the Illusive Man, for all his talk about humanity, must have forgotten how to be a human. You don't separate people who are in love; it's a distraction more than anything. Orders were Orders though, no matter how terrible they were. Miranda almost felt herself envy the connection between Ashley and Kallen. She'd been so wrapped up in Cerberus that the last time she'd had a meaningful relationship, it didn't even seem meaningful at the time. "Snap out of it." Miranda said to herself.

* * *

"25…26…27" Ashley grunted, during her evening workout in the miniature gym she and Kallen installed in the apartment. She was on the one armed push up portion, the last part after squats, leg lifts, her combat movements, and her sit ups. "28…29…30…31!" Ashley let out a heavy sigh as she relaxed and laid on her stomach. She wasn't going let herself go due to becoming a spectre, if anything she was going to make sure she was better than her new peers, including Shepard. When she got up Ashley turned on Citadel news again for more reports on Shepard's sighting on Purgatory. Two analysts were debating on whether or not she was there as a prisoner or to recruit someone. The turian analyst went onto say "It's obvious Sheppard is taking a path similar to that of The late former spectre Saren. He went into the traverse to recruit Krogan mercenaries, and the Geth. Next thing you know she's appearing at the relays with a fleet of ships and attacking us with her new prototype warship. Is ay we mobilize the Spectre's to capture and interrogate her so we can cut the head off the Varren before it bites."

"That's not what this is at all." The Salarian analyst responded, "She ended up blowing the place. There was probably a prison break and as we've known Shepard to do, she solved it. The solution was the blow the place, and if you see the footage here, "The analysts disappeared and were replaced by footage of prisoners turning from the guards to shoot as Shepard along with two other blurry figures progressed through, mowing down anyone who was dumb enough to turn their weapon in her direction. "She's obviously fighting for her life and the inmates didn't stand a chance against her team. There's no reason for her to be interrogated when she stops dangerous people from escaping into the galaxy to commit wrongs, just like she did with the batarian terrorist Balak who she stopped form destroying the human colony of Terra Nova."

"That's right" Ashley thought. She'd been on the squad that went to Asteroid X57.

* * *

_"Human, you've done nothing" Balak coughed as he stood against the crate that Shepard, Ashley, and Liara drove him to during their firefight. "Soon your colonies will be burned to the ground and the Batarian rebellions will begin!"_

_Kallen raised her shotgun to Balak and fired once past his head._

_"Is that it? It will take more than that to stop me. I know who you are Shepard, just do like you did on Torfan and kill me."_

_Kallen holstered her shotgun and pulled her Sniper off of her back and put a round through Balak's knee without the scope._

_"AUGH!" he yelped, "I see, I'm the leader here, so you're going to do the same thing you did to Korunus fill him with lead so he dies in immense pain. It's not how I wanted to go, but I've got nothing left to lose."_

_Kallen picked Balak up and slammed him through the crate. Before he could register the fact that the crate was actually made of study materials, Kallen was elbowing him in the face with the technique of a Champion cage fighter. She gave off small grunts, no yelling like on Torfan when she entered close quarters, just cold precise strikes to his temple, rib cage, and the wound on his leg. Kallen hauled him over to the trailer where the other injured batarian had been and slammed his head up against it. "You bitch" Balak wheezed before being slammed, front first, onto the floor. Kallen shot him in his other leg with her pistol then tossed it to Liara before putting Balak in a 20th century wrestling move called the Sharpshooter._

_Balak's screams of pain echoed through the facility. Kallen's face remained idle as she leaned back to increase the pressure on her hold as if it was like practicing on a training dummy._

_"Shepard, I think that's enough!" Liara said, inching closer to her commander. "Shepard." She called again, not even so much as a glance from Kallen, "Shepard that's Enough!" this time she got her attention. "this is madness, he's unable to fight back and yet you continue to abuse him. This isn't right. You're already going to leave him for the Alliance and he cannot escape. Stop this, please!"_

_Balak's screams continue as Kallen stared at Liara. Finally, she released the sharpshooter, leaving Balak on the floor breathing heavily. Kallen walked up to Liara and grabbed her by her collar. "If you ever question my methods again, you are off my ship. Do you understand me T'Soni?"_

_"Yes Commander." Liara said, obviously not enjoying being on the wrong end of Kallen's glare._

_"Ashley, signal joker to call in a ship to pick this piece of shit up." Kallen said, letting go of Liara._

_"Yes M'am" Ashley said while activating her Omni-tool._

* * *

"I pity those prisoners" Ashley sighed. She turned away from the news to get her mind off of her lover, her absentee lover.


	14. Damn Hot Head

**Welcome to Chapter 14 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply(also FemShep/Miri) Fic! a Shorty by my standards. I'm acutally putting Shepard's mission in for the most part due it Garrus's recruitment being my favorite of the recruitment Missions. Plus My Shepard is overly critical of him, therefore, snarky dialogue! :D After this, it's dreaded Horizon, which I'm making even worse than it already was. =/**

* * *

"Shepard" EDI's voice filled the Captain's Cabin where Kallen resided, "Your armor shipments have arrived, along with new weapons. The weapons are in the armory with Jacob, and the armor is been placed in your locker.

"Thank you EDI." Kallen got up from her terminal, where she'd been for the past few hours after checking on everyone. "let's see…Capacitor chest plate…oooo I like. Stimulator conduits…They could be useful. Armor Color red. Finalize." Kallen watched as a progress meter filled to 100% and her new Red armor popped out of the drawer below the holographic interface.

"We are also 4 minutes away from Omega, who would you like to accompany you?" EDI followed up.

"Grunt and Miranda." Kallen said while taking off her captains jacket so she could wear her under armor clothing.

"I will alert them." EDI's avatar disappeared.

"Thank you EDI." Kallen removed her bra and replaced it with her combat tank top then her torso, arm, shoulder and Leg armor. Before Kallen exited her loft she remembered something. "EDI, I want the Visor I bought on Omega." EDI didn't respond verbally, but the draw opened with the Visor in it. After putting it on Kallen headed to the Airlock Where Grunt and Miranda were waiting. "Let's go get our Merc leader"

* * *

"Welcome Back Ashley" Anderson said as Ashley entered his office on the Citadel. "I trust you enjoyed your week off."

"Could have been better, sir." Ashley said with a salute.

"No need for that anymore. You're above the rank and file, more like a private soldier now." Anderson laughed softly, "Now your first assignment." He handed her a data pad with the bird's eye view of a settlement with population numbers and an address.

"Looks like…a colony?" Ashley half said half asked.

"Correct. Shepard mentioned that the collectors were behind the colony attacks, and out intelligence units have heard rumors of her visiting colonies in the traverse to protect them. Horizon, the colony on that data pad, has a shipment of defense towers and we want you to lead the defense of that colony. Also, keep an eye out for Shepard should she be there…we're also worried about Cerberus's possible involvement with these attacks." Anderson grimaced slightly, "you know what they did with the Thorian samples they obtained and with the Rachni."

"Right. I'll do my best Sir." Ashley straightened up and saluted, "I'm guess I have a contact to meet up with, and is this a combat mission?"

"Purely observational outside of setting up the colony defenses. You'll meet with a woman named Lilith. She will get you settled in so you can start with the defense towers. Your transport leaves in 2 hours, your weapons and armor are going with you since the Alliance isn't well received in the terminus. We aren't sending you in unprotected."

"Thank you Sir. I won't fail you."

"That's why you're a Spectre. Dismissed."

* * *

"She's with archangel! AH!" One of the freelancers shouted as he was gunned down my Grunt. Shepard ran up the stairs after the first two freelancers and popped two sniper rounds in their heads with adrenaline rush.

"Miranda, get the door"" Kallen said while switching to her shotgun, for close quarters. Miranda activated her Omni-tool and hacked the door to open. The team filed in to see a lone turian, with a sniper rifle pointed at the direction they just came from. "Archangel?" The turian raised a hand to her and sniped some hopeless freelancer before turning back to them. He sat on one of the couches in the room and removed his helmet

"Shepard. I thought you were dead."

"GARRUS!" Kallen shouted in excitement, while Miranda cursed to herself, "What are you doing on Omega fighting Mercs?"

"Oh you know, target practice" Garrus responded, sarcasm coming through loud and clear.

"I mean all the talks we had about you going back to C-Sec and how Rules are there for a reason. Then you show up on a Station where there are no rules and now you're pinned down on your own with an army of mercenaries trying to kill you!" Kallen advanced on Garrus like a drill sergeant on a slacking recruit. "I know things changed when I was dead but you're not one of them. Let me guess, you let your emotions get you into this mess didn't you?"

"…yeah, but that's not the point. I can't argue this right now we've got mercs to kill." Garrus said as he walked over to the balcony.

"Right, by the way, I'm kicking your ass for the round you shot me with." Kallen, Miranda, and Grunt followed suit.

"Concussive rounds, plus you were taking your sweet time. Let's see what they're up to." Garrus looked through the scope on his sniper rifle, "Scouts, eclipse."

"More than scouts" Kallen replied, looking through her own scope, then she shot a mech in the head, detonating it's body to take out a few more. "This should be fun, time to spill a little Merc Blood."

"I see you haven't changed either. Here they come!"

Kallen told Grunt to stay on the balcony with Garrus while she and Miranda went down to the lower level to keep fire off of Garrus. She found herself almost completely at home gunning down the Mercs as they advanced over the barricade, using her sniper rifle to get some before they even got that far was even better. The smile on her face grew even bigger when the Heavy Mech was dropped into the battlefield, and since it's targeting was hacked, Kallen got to sit back and watch as it fired upon the mercs who wanted to use it to give themselves and advantage. "I guess I should put them out of their misery" Kallen pulled her pistol off of her waist and shot the mech to get its attention, then put an adrenaline rush enhanced bullet through it's brain, setting off a core meltdown. "Duck!" she yelled for Garrus and Grunt. They heeded he words and were safe when the Mech exploded with the force of a round from a cruiser, and wiped out every merc within a 50 foot radius and took the barricade with it.

"THIS IS WHY I FOLLOW YOU SHEPARD!" Grunt shouted gleefully from the Balcony, "BIG THINGS EXPLODE!"

"How did you know it would do that?" Miranda asked as she and Kallen walked back up to Garrus's position.

"I didn't, I just didn't feel like going through its shields for too long." Kallen shrugged as she picked up a few spare thermal clips to keep her ammo stores full.

"Well, that was an unexpected, but completely welcome outcome to the Eclipse. We also got Jaroth in the process; I've been hunting that bastard for months."

"So can we fight through the rest or is the blood pack and Blue suns too much for you?"

"Well, they should have regrouped by now, what are they up to?" Garrus got his answer in the form of an alarm going off in the building. "Crap. They had to use their brains eventually; they're coming in through the basement."

"I'll handle it. Grunt, Miranda, stay here to make sure he stays alive."

"Wait a minute Shepard" Miranda interrupted, "You can't take on an entire gang of Mercenaries by yourself. It's suicide."

"I'm ordering you to stay with Garrus XO Lawson. If you even so much as look at the way to the basement Grunt has permission to shoot you in the knee caps." Kallen turned with a Smirk on her face and headed down to the basement, keeping in constant contact with Garrus.

"You should see a console directly in front of you, close that before they get through, it has a ten second shut down and will stop if the doorway's breached."

"Got it" Kallen replied as she punched the button. Almost immediately a squad of blue suns appeared from the door at the end of the corridor. Kallen activated adrenaline rush and fired a storm of incendiary rounds at them, engulfing a few Vorcha in flames and causing the Krogan leader to charge. Kallen switched to her shotgun while the rush was still active and blew him back with the increased weapon force.

"Shut down complete" the automated voice said as the shutter. Kallen decided to go to the shutter on the right which was blocked by an even bigger unit of Blood pack. "time to test my new weapon" Kallen ducked behind the bed of a truck and pulled her new arc projector off her back. She stood up and held down the trigger. 2 seconds later a wicked bolt of electricity hit a Vorcha then another, and another, then a Krogan and 5 seconds after that every Blood pack in the room was dead and a flammable crate exploded from being hit by the same bolt of electricity. "…I love this weapon!" Kallen cried out as she leisurely walked to the shutter control. After it closed Kallen headed to the final shutter which was in a cramped hallway with a lot of barricades. With another pull of the trigger on the arc projector the bolt jumped through every Vorcha in the way of Kallen and the shutter, even the ones who were unseen around the corner which included a Pyro soldier that exploded from his tank being overloaded.

"Shutters are closed Shepard, get back up here." Garrus called into his comm. link as Garm led the main forces of the blood pack entered the main level of the hideout. Kallen hurdled the barricades as fast as she could but when she got to the stairs her Comm link overloaded with noise from Grunts end.

"I. AM. KROGAN!"

"Oh my God!" Miranda shrieked.

"What's going on? Answer me!" Kallen shouted as she came to the main level and stood in awe. Grunt was standing over Garm's lifeless body and Vorcha corpses were burning, most likely from his inferno ammo enhanced Assault Rifle.

"That'll teach you to insult my Battlemaster!" Grunt hit his fists together in victory and turned to Shepard with an enormous smile on his face.

"Shepard…where did you find this Krogan?" Garrus asked when Grunt and Shepard returned to the room overlooking the bridge.

"Tank Bred by an old Krogan warlord, he's pure Krogan with a bunch of famous Krogan genes. What exactly happened?"

"He charged Garm at the top of the stairs and put a dent in the floor with his body. Then he gunned down every Vorcha in his sight while laughing like a maniac. He's good." Garrus reloaded his rifle. "We should be able to get passed the blue suns."

"ARCHANGEL! YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH THE BLUE SUNS?" Tarak, the blue suns leader, and the gun ship Kallen sabotaged up in the air and firing down on them. Garrus didn't get into cover in time and was hit directly with a rocket.

"You just HAD to leave C-Sec and fight Mercenaries. You couldn't stay where there were rules to keep people from going rogue. Hell, you could have been a Spectre, but Nooo let's go to a lawless station and fight Merc Gangs!" Kallen shouted at the possibly dead Turian and her team fired on the gunship with increased urgency. Kallen activated her adrenaline rush again and unloaded her entire Vindicator rifle on the gunship and watched as it exploded and fell into the depths of Omega. "You better not be dead Vakarian or I'll Lazarus you with a control chip!"

"I wanted to do the same to you" Miranda said offhandedly.

"Not now Lawson, use some medi-gel."

* * *

Ashley ship was entering the orbit of Horizon. She had to admit she was a little nervous about being on her own for the first time as a soldier. When her shuttle landed she was greeted by a woman in standard Colonial attire. "Ashley Williams, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel "

"I'm Lilith, you're here for the defense towers right?" The Woman said warmly, "We've got an apartment set up for you. Your engineering team arrived a few hours ago and has already started on the defense towers. They should be finished within the week. Also, you might encounter some hostilities, the Alliance isn't thought of too well around here." Lilith and Ashley walked through the colony.

"Well, I'll manage. I'll make sure this colony is safe, no matter what."

* * *

"Doc's putting him back together with cybernetics; but it's not looking to good." Jacob Said in the debriefing room. Despite her lengthy speech to Garrus about how his actions got him into that mess, she still worried about her friends well being, until she heard the door swish open and Garrus walked in. "tough son of a bitch." Jacob laughed softly.

"How bad is it? No one would give me a Mirror." Garrus asked.

"Hell Garrus you were always ugly, slap some face paint on there and no one will notice." Kallen said, recommencing her ribbing of Garrus.

"Haha-Ow. Don't make me laugh. My face is barely holding together as it is." Garrus rubbed where the scars here on his face. "some women like scars, mind you most of those women are Krogan."

"I'll go get Vakarian's weapon's ready" Jacob said with a salute and left the two together.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about you."

"Don't be Garrus. Cerberus brought me back to life and they're the only one's fighting the Reapers. I tried to get the council and the alliances help, but they just sat on their hands. As long as they're fighting the good fight, I'm with them. Now back to our discussion about you on Omega."

"Look, before you go any further I was only in that mess because I was betrayed. One of my team sold us out. Right before you got over that gate the last two survivors of my team were killed. When you showed up I was on my last legs. Before that my team was taking it to those mercs."

"Yeah I heard. Anyway, set yourself up at the main battery"


	15. Super Horizon

**Welcome to Chapter 15 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply(also FemShep/Miri) Fic! *sigh* Well, Zero hour. Horizon (which I'm dubbing Super Horizon) If you thought the in game Horizon was bad, well, Bioware ain't got nothing on me! I do not take pride in what I'm about to publish. Kallne Shepard has gone from a character to the female version of myself and I am breaking her heart which in turn causes me to break my own. Well, here it is, Horizon.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Garrus was brought aboard the Normandy. The crew had done some non collector related missions as well as had some days off. Now they were doing a favor to the Illusive Man and finding a captured Cerberus operative in the Omega Nebula. The Eclipse Mercs who captured the Operative weren't going to hand him over so easily.

"More coming in!" Jacob shouted over gun fire and leaned out of his cover to snatch up a few mercs with his pull technique, leaving them as target practice for Miranda, Shepard, and Garrus. When all the Mercs were dead, they found the room where the operative had been tortured as evidence by the blood all over the floor and the body lying lifeless on a medical table.

"The information the Operative has contains the data of Cerberus's use of the Rachni on a colony back in 2183." EDI said over the communication channel, "It is easy to transmit to Cerberus command."

"I'm not transmitting it to Cerberus Command, I'm sending it to Anderson." Kallen said as she readied the data in a message.

"You can't do that Commander, that would hinder our mission because now the Alliance would be searching for Cerberus cells." Miranda interrupted.

"I'm sorry XO, but no amount of protest from you will stop me. The use of the Rachni on a colony won't go unpunished. We might be a Cerberus cell to you, but this is my mission and My Ship. There I sent it, and there's nothing you can do about it. Back to the ship everyone"

Once the squad was back on the ship Kallen decided to pay Mordin a visit in his Lab. Miranda was noticeably salty as the team went their separate ways, no doubt she'd be having a chat with the Illusive Man later but that didn't bother Kallen in the least.

"Shepard, what can I do for you?" Mordin asked, multitasking on a few terminals and one of his machines was working on a piece of armor.

"Have you done what I asked?"

"Yes, in fact, did a few extra things along guidelines you provided. All upgrades completed and even forged new Armor for Garrus with better targeting interface for visor. Assault rifles now shoot harder, better penetration against biotic barriers and heavy armor, also increased thermal clip capacity, more shorts before reload. All Biotic Amps upgraded for shorter cool down and power duration, upgraded tech to do same for own Omni-tool. Also completed seeker swarm counter measure, should show up as collector to swarms, Placed in all ground team armors. Anything else?"

"No, that's about it." Kallen said with a satisfied smile.

"Commander" Joker called over the PA, "the Illusive Man's calling in the debriefing room and says it's urgent."

"Great, I'll be right there" Kallen said sarcastically as she entered the comm. room. The Table lowered and Kallen's body was scanned into the FTL comm.

"Shepard, we caught a break. The colony of Horizon just went dark, just like freedom's progress."

"So you think the Collectors are attacking it?"

"I know they're attacking. Another thing" TIM stopped to take a puff of his cigarette, "your old teammate, Ashley Williams is stationed there."

"What did you just say?" Kallen visibly perked up upon hearing Ashley's name.

"She's on Horizon. The Alliance went public about a colonial outreach program, and Ashley's a part of it. She's on the colony to help with the defense towers to protect them from Pirates and slavers."

"Alright, I'm going there. Send me the coordinates"

"Already sent. This is our best chance. Take it to them Shepard."

* * *

"Are the Comm.'s back up yet?" Ashley asked Lilith as they walked toward the communication towers on the colony.

"They're still working on it."

"I'm surprised that wasn't blamed on me too." Ashley said wryly. It was the truth though. In the two weeks she'd been there, the only people to even act respectful towards her was Lilith and her team. She'd been attacked, and made an example out of the poor fool since he came at her with a switch blade. She flipped him on his back and shaved his beard with his knife before tossing the knife into the trash.

"It'll get better it's still hard for people to trust the alliance out…here…"Lilith looked past Ashley and into the sky as something appeared under the cloud cover. Ashley turned to see the same thing and pulled her sniper rifle off her back to check it out through the scope.

"Get everyone to the safe house!" Ashley shouted as she saw a dark cloud advance on the colony. Ashley switched to her assault rifle and fired on the cloud, knocking a few pieces out of the sky. Ashley shook from something hitting her and she looked down to see a bug on her. When she pulled it off she felt her body stiffening up. "_What's going on?"_ Ashley tried to say, but could only think it. She tried to get any part of her body to move but couldn't move anything but her eyes. In the distance she could see odd looking shuttles flying over the colony, flying past her into the heart of it. The heads up display in her helmet showed multiple hostiles but couldn't identify the targets from any database on the Citadel. Enemy Unknown. "_Collectors, just like Anderson said_." Ashley thought. "_I've gotta get free_."

* * *

The Kodiak Shuttle now hovered over the ground, dropping the ground team into the colony. Shepard, Miranda, Garrus, and Grunt advanced through the outskirts of Horizon to get to where the Collectors were.

"Alright, let's hit them hard!" Kallen called to her team. "Mordin, will the upgrades work?"

"Should be able to avoid detection in limited numbers. Will know in first contact with swarms. As you requested the Normandy is locked to your position and can fire from orbit to eradicate collectors should you be paralyzed. Look forward to your return."

Team Shepard encountered their first collector platoon seconds after Mordin's explanation, Grunt went in first with his shotgun, while Shepard and Miranda surrounded them from the sides. Garrus remained back to snipe and use concussive rounds to strip armors and Barriers. Kallen closed in on the sole survivor and pinned him to the bed of an idle truck. "Why are you attacking human colonies?" She shouted, holding her pistol to its four eyes head. She received the organic version of the sounds the Geth made back during her chase for Saren. "Translator doesn't get anything, well looks like negotiation is out of the question" Kallen popped an incendiary round through the collector's head and the team advanced. A cloud of Seeker swarms passed right over them, showing that Mordin's counter measure indeed worked.

"Comm…we're….inter…can't…signal" Joker yelled through the comm. channel

"Looks like we're on our own, stay tight and watch each other's back."

* * *

Ashley was still struggling. She'd taken a rest, but figured that the collectors would be coming for her any second. Suddenly Ashley's HUD lit up with red dots for enemies. Over her radar the words "Suit idle, high probability that injury has been inflicted, emergency medi-gel release. Medigel was injected into Ashley's body where the bug had stung her, and her body relaxed as whatever happened to her was undone. Before she could rest though the red dots were closing in. She turned, assault rifle still in hand, and fired upon the airborne insects even knocking a few out of the sky. Ashley fired more before diving into cover. After getting a fresh clip she took down the two remaining collectors with a few well placed pistol shots. Ashley walked towards the heart of the colony when she heard the sound of an explosion mixed with a loud roar. She expanded her suits radar to 200 Meters and saw one big red dot, usually associated with Geth artillery, and four green dots. Her suit couldn't get a match on the red dot and she looked up from her HUD to see the defense towers firing at an enormous ship in the distance. "The towers are up? But how?" Ashley looked back to her Radar to see names over the four green dots. Garrus Vakarian. Unknown Krogan. Miranda Lawson. Commander Kallen Shepard. "Kallen!" Ashley broke off into a sprint. Whatever she and her team were fighting, it was big and sending shockwaves through the ground.

* * *

"Miranda! Warp!" Kallen shouted as she used Reave to tear away the barrier around the giant floating tank the collectors brought in. Once the barrier was gone Miranda fired a small biotic bullet that exploded to wear down the armor of the beast. Grunt and Garrus opened fire with their assault rifles, wearing down the tank even more. Kallen activated her adrenaline rush and fired a close ranged round from her sniper, impaling the tank in mid air causing it to disintegrate from the lasting burning effect of the inferno ammo mod on Kallen and Grunt's guns.

"the ship is powering engines, brace for shockwave" EDI called in. true to her word the collector ship fired its engines and rose into the sky while taking hits from the towers.

"No!" Delan came running passed Shepard's squad, "they got Ethan, and Sam, and Lilith!"

"I did my part; you just hid in your damn bunker. I fit was up to me that ship wouldn't be running."

"Half the colony's in there, you've got a ship, chase it!"

"Oh so now you care about others? Funny you seemed to just want to save your own ass in the bunker."

"Shepard did everything she could, " Miranda said, "that's more than any of your could have done."

"Shepard? I know that name…you're some type of big hero, saved the Citadel or something."

"Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard" Ashley said as she walked into the courtyard. Even though she said it, she still couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her brain. "Savior of the Citadel, Captain of the Normandy. My girlfriend."

"All the good people we lost and you're still here. Figures" Delan grunted.

"You're in the presence of a God Delan, back from the dead."

"Propaganda, I'm done with you Alliance types." Delan growled before leaving the area.

Ashley rolled her eyes while she walked over to Kallen. She stopped a few feet short of an embrace, but Kallen closed the distance and pulled Ashley into the most passionate kiss she could muster. The kiss lasted until they both ran out of breath and were forced to come up for air.

"Kallen… I thought you were dead. I saw you losing oxygen in space."

"Oh, I was. It was not fun. One minute I'm choking, the next minute I'm sitting at the boss lady's gates. Let me tell you, what I know would piss off a lot of churches back on Earth…but that's not important right now."

"I see you've got a new team."

"Yeah, you remember Garrus, the Krogan is Grunt and this is my XO Cerberus operative Miranda Lawson."

Ashley's eyes widened and she took a step back, "Did you just say Cerberus?"

"Yeah, they're the ones who put me back together; Miranda led the team that revived me."

"We searched the system for her body, that's more than the Alliance did." Miranda said before Shepard held a hand to her so she'd stop.

"They took two years and billions of credits to bring me back to fight the Collector's. That's also more than I got from Anderson and the Council. They've turned their back on our colonies because they aren't in Council Space, but I haven't. I'm going to save these people and if I have to work with Cerberus to do it I will."

"Listen to yourself!" Ashley raised her voice slightly. "You sound like Cerberus is some noble Charity. Have you forgotten what they did to that colony, the Toombs, to Kahoku! They've wiped out Colonies to try and control Thorian husks! But now that they're investigating colonies they're okay like that wipes out what they've done?"

"You sounds like every other Alliance type, always blaming Cerberus through your blind hatred." Miranda hissed.

"I like this woman Shepard, I can see my you'd pick her as your mate." Grunt chuckled.

"What if Cerberus is behind this mess? They could be tipping the Collectors off to where Colonies are."

"Ash, the Illusive Man told me this colony went dark and I rushed here to save it."

"And how did he know it went dark? HE could have made it go dark and sent you here to cover his tracks. They're no good Skipper and I can't believe you'd trust them. I can guess that's why you didn't want to see me since your 'return' ?"

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to find you all this time, but The Illusive Man couldn't figure out where you were. I found Garrus, even if he was using an alias. I knew where everyone but you is from the old team."

"That's a load of bull, I was stationed on the citadel for 6 months when Anderson told me you showed up. I even got shore leave and waited for you at the apartment on Intai'sei for a week. I sent you about 100 messages tell you where I was and to come see me, but you ignored all of them. You don't know how much that hurt me Kallen."

"I never got any messages from you. I assumed you were on a mission and couldn't have contact, Anderson didn't tell me where you were. You're the first person I wanted to bring on my team. You can still come, it'll be just like the old times."

"No it won't. I'm an Alliance soldier, my father would roll over in his grave if I betrayed the Alliance to join Cerberus."

"Oh don't use that Cop out Ashley. I run the ship, everything it does is because I want to to do that, the crew is loyal to me and is majority Ex-Alliance who got fed up with the Alliance's backslide, or do you not remember that? I read all the news reports, the alliance and council called me mentally unstable, and no one said anything to contradict them, not even my widow. It's been two years, are you with someone else now?"

"Are you crazy? How could a Gunnery chief speak out against the council? I might as well have declared war on them and walked into battle with whatever that Cerberus bitch is wearing."

"Oh I'll show you a bitch alright"

"Stand down Lawson, Garrus, Grunt, back to the ship and take Miranda with you." Garrus placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder and after a pause the trio walked back towards the Landing zone.

"Ash you've got to believe me, Cerberus isn't bad right now. They're the only one's helping the colonies."

"No, I was here helping this colony. I had a team to set up the towers, The Alliance sponsored it, and you were nowhere to be found, probably running errands for Cerberus"

Kallen mentally winced, since her last mission before Horizon was the retrieval of a Cerberus operative, even though she did help the alliance with the data. "Ash you're letting your bias get in the way of the truth, the collectors are working for the Reapers, Cerberus brought me back to life! I was dead, I even met your father."

"Oh don't give me that. That's emotional blackmail. I can't believe you'd try to use my father against me, I thought I meant more to you than that!" Ashley's emotions were getting out of control, and it peaked when her hand popped up and slapped Kallen across the face. "Oh god, I didn't mean to-"

"You slapped me?" Kallen shouted, lowering her head and tackling Ashley to the ground. "You slapped me after I come back from the dead for you?" Kallen couldn't think straight enough to even strike Ashley, instead she just shook her violently which caused her head to hit the ground. "You bitch!"

"No you're the bitch!" Ashley reached up and wrapped her hands around Kallen's throat to slow her down. Both their armors were scratching against the other as they rolled across the courtyard, each trying to gain the advantage.

"Break it up!" Garrus yelled, rushing back to the scene with Grunt in tow. Grunt grabbed Kallen by the waist and Garrus took Ashley by the shoulders. "Ash calm down." Garrus tried to calm her down, but Ashley kept trying to get around him for Kallen, who was giving Grunt a hard time as well.

"Who knew two years would make you such a dumbass. You aren't smart enough to see the truth so I don't need you on my ship, you'd just be a liability."

"Well at least I'm not some Cerberus lackey!" Ash fired back, "You're no hero, you're a sellout. You betrayed everything the old crew stood for, You betrayed Me, Anderson, and Kaidan."

"I'll kill you!" Kallen roared trying her best to break Grunt's hold on her. Kallen even tried to aim a Reave attack at Ashley, but it missed and blew up the truck she'd used as cover against the collectors.

"Bring it on Bitch! Let's see how can answer Wrex's question! I'll make sure the casket isn't empty this time!"

"You're nothing without me!" Kallen yelled, Tears starting to stream down her face out of sadness and frustration. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be stuck on some crap assignment, at some shitty base, since your family is a bunch of cowards who quit when the going gets tough!"

"Oh yeah, well at least I wouldn't be some slut who'd sleep with her entire crew. Good news Garrus, you might get a shot at her, she'll open her legs for anything she thinks is attractive and you two have history!"

"THAT'S IT!" Kallen rear kicked Grunt in the quad to get free and she speared Garrus to get to Ashley. Both of their fists were flying at the other, just trying to inflict damage at the other. The shuttle landed on the other side of the courtyard, with more of the crew coming. Even the engineers from Ashley's team showed up, safe from the collectors. Both groups pulled their superior's apart, but not before both looked as though they'd just been put through the grinder.

"I hate you!" Kallen yelled and Grunt and Garrus pulled her away from Ashley.

"The feelings mutual! You should have stayed dead!" Ashley yelled back as her engineers pulled her away.

"On to the shuttle, now!" Miranda barked. Mordin rushed over to Kallen and administered a sedative with his Omni-tool, and even rushed over to Ashley to do the same. Both teams departed in silent agreement to leave before things got worse. Kallen didn't go quietly, even as she began to lose consciousness she was yelling insults at the woman who meant the world to her. Once everyone was back in the shuttle she was out like a light, her face glistening from the tears falling down her face from her blackened left eye.

"That was an unmitigated disaster." Garrus huffed. "how long should that sedative last Mordin?

"When told of situation, made dosage powerful, should be out for at least 24 hours." Mordin said.

"That should be enough to calm her down." Miranda said, shaking her head. She could see why The Illusive Man wanted to keep them apart. She'd never seen anyone as emotional as Kallen had been. It was like she'd seen something no one was supposed to see, almost like she'd violated the Commander. She even felt a twinge of guilt. She was partly responsible for this, keeping all the Messages Ashley sent away from Kallen. She'd been the one to throw Gas on the small fires that led to them actually fighting. _"What have I done?"_


	16. Captain and XO

**Welcome to Chapter 16 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply(also FemShep/Miri) Fic! Good god I'm on a rool. 3 chapters in 3 days. Woot. After that last one, I'm suprised I wrote this one as quicly as I did. Chapter starts 2 days after Horizon and ends a week after Horizon. Captin John Bishop is the intellectual property of Astric and she's and awesome person for letting me use the guy. Enjoy.**

* * *

The world came crashing back into view. Kallen's eyes opened up to let in the bright lights of the medbay. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around the medbay and out into the crew deck through the window. "What happened?" Kallen stretched her various appendages that were telling her they'd been idle for quite some time. Her face was now alerting her to the pain it was in, causing her to wince and touch her face. Gauss. Kallen's mind back tracked to her last memory. Horizon. Like the Prothean beacon, the images flooded back into her conscious mind. Harsh words and physicality. The Anger sinking deeper and turning into despair, then to sadness. Tears were falling down her face again and she sobbed softly. The woman she loved had said all those harsh things, Kallen had said her fair share as well, and they even got violent. All because of Cerberus.

"Commander, you're awake," a voice called. Kallen looked to see Miranda coming into the medbay, in less clothing than usual.

"Aren't you a little underdressed to be working?" Kallen asked, wiping her eyes on her hand.

"It's 1 AM earth time," Miranda responded. "Mordin's sedative lasted longer than expected. You were out for two days instead of one." Miranda sat down next to the Kallen on her bed and let out a soft sigh. "I'm not quite sure what to say right now. What happened on Horizon…"

"Just drop it Lawson," Kallen said, barely audible.

"No, you need to talk about this," Miranda said defiantly. "I feel responsible for it, and I'm sorry that this has hurt you so much."

"It's not your fault. Ashley and I…we're two completely different people. I'm the same as I was 2 years ago and she's grown more."

"No, you're not listening. When she said she sent you those messages…I installed the screening protocol that blocked them, all messages from the Alliance in fact. My initial analysis was that if you had any contact with the Alliance you'd turn in the whole Cerberus crew. The only reason Anderson's message got through was because he's a council member. That and you have a message from your mother, that just came through after I disabled it. I swear it just came through." Miranda brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Kallen hadn't looked at her long enough to see that Miranda had her hair up in a similar style as Kallen's, except her ponytail was fluffier. "I'm the reason your reunion was so strained and I was no help during the conversation. I know I've probably destroyed all the trust you had for me, and you'll probably make Garrus you're new XO now and I understand."

"What are you talking about?" Kallen interrupted. "You know me better than anyone. You were right to believe I would turn everyone in, but I figured that would be useless after my meeting with the council. I'm a little mad that you kept Ashley's messages from me, but that just delayed the inevitable. She hates Cerberus and I'm with them. She hates me now and no amount of message screening is going to change that."

"Oh. Well I'm still sorry for all this," Miranda said softly as she started to feel a little embarrassed for jumping the gun again with Kallen.

"Don't be. Things have changed. I haven't and that's the problem." Kallen stood up abruptly. Her eyes still a little red from crying. She walked along the cold metal floor, Miranda following her, and entered the elevator.

"What are you about to do Commander?" Miranda asked as they rose to the first deck.

"Making some changes," Kallen said flatly as the pair entered the Captain's cabin. She hooked a right into her bathroom after grabbing a pair of scissors off her desk. She turned her shower head on and let the water rush through her hair and onto her clothes. After a few minutes she cut the water off and walked over to her mirror. She began unknotting her hair out of her ponytail, once that was complete her red mane fell to her shoulders.

"My word" Miranda thought as she took in Shepard's new look. She wished she'd taken a picture when Kallen chopped off the left side at her chin and did the same to the right side so that her hair was now short. With a few strokes of a comb the front of her hair was now covering her forehead.

"I love it." Kallen said, with some finality. She moved from the bathroom, still soaking wet from her impromptu shower and moved to her armor locker. She brought up the customization interface. She changed her torso piece to the Aegis vest, added the offhand ammo pack to her left arm piece, changed the legs to life support webbing, and added the Death Mask that she had Miranda search for. She changed the main color on her armor to black and it's secondary to red all while humming a few bars of a song that had to do with changing colors to black. "Done." Kallen pressed the finished button and her new armor was painted its new color scheme.

"Might I asked what you're doing…Kallen?" Miranda surveyed Kallen, unsure of what to make of her now. Despite the earth shattering break up, she was still ticking and trying to renovate herself in the process of losing the woman she loved to a massive fight. It was like the phoenix hadn't even turned to ashes before rising out of them.

"When's our next mission?"

"The Illusive man forwarded more dossiers. Your friend Tali is one of them, would you like to go get her first?"

"No…I can't deal with an old friend who'd have an issue with my alignment, who are the other dossiers on?"

"One is an assassin, Thane Krios. The next is an asari warrior named Samara. Both are on Illium. We've acquired the services of a mercenary warlord named Zaeed Massani, he's waiting for us on Illium. We've also brought on board a master thief and infiltrator Kasumi Goto. I picked her up while you were incapacitated. She's asked to speak with you about a personal matter, as has Jacob…and while I'm at it…I need your help with something."

"Spit it out, Lawson." Kallen sighed.

"Alright. When I escaped from my father, I wasn't alone. I had a baby sister. She was grown the same way I was and was created to replace me. I rescued her from all the torturous tests and training and got her a normal life. But now my father's agents are closing in on her to take her and proceed as planned. I have a contact on Illium so that we can monitor her family's transfer. Can you help me?"

"Alright, I can do that." Kallen said as she went over her weapon selection.

"Mordin already sent the weapon upgrades through and Jacob has integrated them into the weapons of every current team member." Miranda replied.

"Okay."

"Commander..umm…you've got a…tear." Miranda moved in and wiped Kallen's face to move the stray tear, getting as close to Shepard as she'd been since the Lazarus project. Kallen's deteriorating eyes were locked onto Miranda's. Lawson was trapped in Kallen's gaze. "If I..over stepped..I'm…"

"Don't be…" Kallen said to calm her. "I hope…this doesn't…" Kallen grabbed Miranda's hand and pinned her body to the armor locker. Miranda let out an "oomph" before pressing her lips against Kallen's. The two lip locked for a few seconds before Miranda pulled away.

"I…I'm sorry I just…I read the situation wrong."

"No I'm sorry, I got aggressive. I haven't done anything sexual since I came back and my body just…we'll help your sister…I promise."

* * *

"You fought her?" Anderson asked, circling Ashley Williams in his office back on the Citadel. "You saw her and you two fought? Well, I can only be glad that she didn't kill you." Anderson let out a soft sigh, "So It says in your report that the Collectors are in fact behind the missing colonists."

"Yes Sir."

"And Shepard's crew was fighting the collectors?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, that's all I needed. Mission complete Ashley, job well done. Even though I know it doesn't feel like it. Dismissed."

Ashley exited his office and when she got back to her new apartment on the Citadel she slumped down against the wall and cried. She'd been holding it in ever since she woke up on the way back to the Citadel. "I can't believe I called her a slut." She sobbed, "What would possess me to say that? She's going to leave me now. I might as well get back on the market now…Who am I kidding? I'm no one's catch, they think I'm a lesbian."

"Knock Knock," a light Texan accent floated across the room, catching the attention of the SPECTRE.

"Bishop?" Ashley said, vigorously wiping the tears away, "How did you-"

"You left the door unlocked. I figured I'd drop in to see how your mission went, but by your reaction…doesn't sound too good?" Bishop walked in and let the door close behind him.

"The mission was a success…but Kallen and I had a huge fight. She's with Cerberus. I slapped her, then we fought literally. A krogan and my old buddy Garrus had to keep us apart and then we were sedated by some salarian from her crew. When I woke up I was on a transport back here with my team. The defense towers drove out the collectors so what's left is safe, but now my love life is in shambles." Ashley leaned against Bishop as the tears came back during her retelling of the events.

"There there," Bishop said softly while rubbing her shoulder. "Let it out. Let it out."

* * *

"Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have." Liara said to her client over Holo communications, "Pay me for the information, or I'll flay you alive with my mind."

"Ahem" Kallen cleared her throat to get the Asari's attention.

"Shepard! Nyxeris, hold my Calls." Liara walked around her desk and embraced Kallen. "Shepard, I'm so glad to see you. You've come back and you're fighting the collectors with Cerberus."

"You seem well informed." Kallen raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an information broker now; it's my business to be well informed."

"And business involves you sounding like your mother?"

"Oh that…well. He'll pay eventually, they always do. Now, what brings you to Illium?"

"I'm looking for the assassin Thane Krios and the Justicar Samara."

"Ah, Thane arrived here a few days ago, reportedly after Nassana Dantius. He has a contact named Seryna. I'll send you her location. Samara also arrived a few days ago, she registered with Dara, a tracking officer."

"You just knew that?" Kallen asked.

"Yes. I'm a very good information broker."

"Well, I need them, so I'll be going now." Kallen stood up and exited the office.

"See you later Shepard."

* * *

"You don't really have to do this Bishop." Ashley said as her former CO was now in her kitchen, cooking her food.

"Back in Texas we cook our friends food when they're feeling sad." He said as he stirred whatever he was cooking in the pot on Ashley's stove. The television in her apartment was on and tuned into NFL Network, displaying highlights of the day's games. "Mind turning up the Cowboys highlights?"

"Not on your life. This is a Steelers apartment Bishop….and if Kallen was here she'd throw you out for asking such sacrilege against her Redskins." Ashley laughed, despite the pain of mentioning Kallen.

"Yeah, she and I had a little friendly war going on in N7 training. It was during football season and the Skins creamed us in Jerry Jones Memorial stadium. 79-21. So she put 79 Redskins decals over my bunk. Took me 3 hours to get 'em all off, and then discovered she put 79 more over my belongings. I got her back when we beat them in week 19 to win the Division, I painted her armor Cowboys' colors. She got the last laugh though when they beat us in overtime in the NFC Championship 35-28. We'd made a bet and I had to sing Hail to the Redskins when someone asked me who my daddy was. Funny how even though the Alliance likes to make us soldiers look like gods, we're just as human as the civilians."

Bishop tapped the cooking spoon against the side of the pot and took it off the fire. He poured its contents into a bowl and handed it to Ashley with a spoon. "Homemade Texas Stew" Bishop said as he poured himself a bowl, "Well that's what the cookbook called it, I call it heaven in my stomach." Bishop laughed softly.

"I never pegged you as a chef John." Ashley said before taking a bite. "Oh…oh that's good. I order you to give me the recipe."

"Just because you're going through something rough doesn't mean you can order your superior around" Bishop said in between spoonfuls.

"I'm a SPECTRE remember" Ashley said after swallowing her current bite.

"Point taken, I'll send it to you after we're done." After the two had eaten their fill they sat on Ashley's couch watching the night game, oddly enough Cowboys vs. Steelers.

"Touchdown!" Bishop shouted as a cowboy wide receiver pulled the ball into his hands over a Steelers defensive back. Bishop did a silly western shoot 'em up gesture as Ashley grimaced.

"Oh wait, Flag!" Ashley said pointing at the screen, "HA! Offensive Pass interference, no touchdown! Suck it Bishop!" Ashley said, getting in his face and mimicking his gun celebration. While she taunted him their noses brushed together and soon their lips were pressed against the others. Ashley leaned in and forced Bishop onto his back as they kissed passionately until they could no longer go without air. As they panted , they thought about what had just occurred.

"Was…was that weird to you?" Bishop asked to break the silence, "I mean, I think you're attractive and all, but was it wrong of me to-"

"No no…I kissed you and…you went along so…not weird." Ashley said.

"You just went through a major fight with Shepard, you think…entanglement is good so soon?"

"John, I buried her before. It was tough but…after Horizon I think that door is closed. Might as well open another one right?"

"Well, only if you're sure Ash" Bishop said, his breathing getting back to normal. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the game was going into overtime, but it was the farthest thing from his mind with Ashley having mounted him.

"Backing down there cowboy? That's not like you. It's not like I've giving up the goodies right now, but you've been there for me since the Normandy was attacked."

"What, no sex? I just bought some condoms from the store before I got here." Bishop said sarcastically, which earned him a glare from Ashley. "I'm being sarcastic Ash. I think you need some lessons in that."

"You Ass." Ashley said, playfully punching him in the chest.

"But I'm a good looking ass, right?"

"Yeah, you are." Ashley leaned down and resumed their make out session.

* * *

"…Miri?" Nicket gasped as three women emerged from the elevator and raised pistol and SMGs at him and the Asari next to him.

"You sold me out." Miranda seethed.

"I say we kill him and the asari bitch next to him." Jack said.

"Why are you even in this?" Kallen asked, "this is a family matter."

"Please, is that why you killed half of my men?"

"Because they got in my way. You'll share their fate if you stay in it."

"Bring it, oh wait, let me wait for you to get dressed, unless Cerberus lets you whore around in that outfit."

"Alright, that's it!" Kallen thrust her arm forward and hit Enyala in the chest with a Reave attack that sent her flying into the crates behind her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you betrayed me. Goodbye Nicket" Miranda raised her SMG and put a round right between Nicket's eyes. Enyala had called for backup leaving a squad of eclipse between Miranda and her sister.

"Jack, if you would be so kind" Kallen said.

"Prepare to fly you motherfucking mercs!" Jack's biotics flared wildly and she sent her shockwave technique through the area flipping mercs high into the air as easy targets for Kallen's reave and Miranda's new slam technique until they were all dead.

"I love my Reave." Kallen said as she felt her injuries healing. The group hopped into the next elevator and emerged in a transit hub.

"There she is." Miranda sighed. Kallen followed her sightline to a girl standing across the room. Same raven colored hair as Miranda, same colored eyes.

"You should go talk to her." Jack said offhandedly, getting shocked reactions from the other two. "Be lucky you have any family cheerleader. If I had a long lost sister, I'd want to get to know her."

Miranda looked down and walked over to where Oriana was waiting. "Are you feeling okay Jack?" Kallen asked as they waited for Miranda.

"Yeah. I'm human too you know. I might hate her, but the cheerleader deserves to be happy like anyone else does. Just drop it Shepard," Jack said as she turned away from her Commander, who was giving her a smirk.

When Miranda returned the trio went back to the Normandy.

* * *

"Miranda is at the door. Should I let her in Shepard?" EDI said a few hours later.

"Yeah." Kallen said, now emailing her mother back and forth on her terminal.

"Kallen, I just wanted to thank you again for helping with my sister." Miranda said softly, "If you hadn't helped me…who knows what my father would be doing to her right now."

"It's fine." Kallen said, getting up and walking over to her XO, "You could have handled it without me. You're perfect."

"You say that, but I'm not. I was made with advantages but I make mistakes. I've made assumptions about you and been wrong. I'm just human." Miranda said before Kallen snaked her hand around Miranda's waist.

"What do I have to do to show you that you're amazing?"

"You're just saying that because you're horny."

"No, I'm serious. You brought me back to life for God's sake, and it really should be goddess, she's not too happy about that "heavenly father" crap." Kallen giggled.

"You really think I'm just some perfect person?" Miranda asked sheepishly as Kallen pulled her close.

"You brought me back to life, you're a leader, you're beautiful…"

"You're horny" Miranda added to Kallen's list.

"That's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that you're amazing. Plus I know you have the hots for me"

"That was one kiss, don't get ahead of yourself."

"One kiss that was perfect." Kallen smirked.

"I'm not just being used as a rebound am I? Because if I am I'll plant you with a control chip in your sleep and make you my bitch."

"No, you're not. If anyone's going to be a bitch, you're mine" Kallen said playfully slapping Miranda on the ass.

"Fine then. I'd like to get to know you, the real you that is, not some reports Cerberus has on file."

"I want to get to know you too Miranda," Kallen said pressing her lips against Miranda's to repay her for the kiss they shared the day before. Miranda placed a hand on the back of Kallen's head and the other on her back as their lips danced with each other.


	17. Welcome to the Big Leagues

**Welcome to Chapter 17 of Guns and Poems, a Femsheply(also FemShep/Miri) Fic! I'm starting to add to Ashleys' Spectre resume and going to attach her story to Shepards'. It'll be loosely affiliated with it so she's still on her own but it'll add to her and Kallen's stories for when I start my Post-Arrival and ME3 speculations. As always reviews and feedback are requested and enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Kallen shouted over the chain of explosions in the refinery. She took up the mission after picking up Zaeed Massani on Omega. His mission as to free the refinery from the control of Blue Sun's leader Vido Santiago his old business partner and co founder of the company.

"Opening the gate" Zaeed replied.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Kallen shouted as she closed in on him and planted her fist on the left side of his face. "you're supposed to be helping these people, not burning them to death.

"You really want to do this Shepard?" Zaeed growled, "This is my mission and I'm killing Vido. These people can burn for all I care."

"No, this is no longer your mission. This will not end in an "I was the only one who made it out alive " way, we're saving these people THEN worrying about Vido. If you don't like it, you can kiss my ass. Now come on!" Kallen drew her Mattock rifle and fired on the Blue suns mercs that appeared to slow them down. Grunt was vocally enjoying himself with all the explosions happening around them as they entered the refinery and activated the safety measures to put out the fire Zaeed started. "Now let's get this asshole Vido" Kallen said as the workers headed for the exits after the path was cleared of flames. The team entered the loading bay of the refinery to a large number of blue suns mercs. "Jack, if you would be so kind!"

"Got it!" Jack flared her biotics and unleashed a powerful pull technique that picked up 4 blue suns to give easy targets to Zaeed, Grunt, and Kallen.

"You think you can take me Zaeed?" Vido shouted over the blue suns communications that they'd hacked into. Vido's taunt was followed by a Heavy Mech entering the room with mercs to take fire off of it.

"Everybody stay down, I've got this!" Kallen warned as she pulled the arc projector off of her back. She painted a target on the Mech and unleashed a wicked bolt of electricity at the machine and it jumped to the organic enemies and exploded the ones with fuel tanks on their backs. The Mech was on its knees when Kallen popped the head off the mech, sending it into critical meltdown which produced a magnificent explosion that burned all the blue sun around it to a crisp.

"Let's go before he gets away!" Zaeed shouted as he went through the open door the mech came in through. Vido's gun ship was lifting off when the rest of the team caught up with him. "AHHHHHH!1" Zaeed screamed as he unloaded his thermal clip by firing at the gun ship, catching one of the mercs next to Vido in the head before his clip was empty. "Dammit!" Zaeed ejected his thermal clip as the gun ship gained altitude.

"Zaeed!" Kallen called as the clip hit a patch of gasoline that exploded around him, forcing a steel beam to fall on the merc.

"This is your fault Shepard!" Zaeed screamed in agony. "He's getting away and it's your fault!"

"Oh yeah?" Kallen shouted back and activated her comm. , "Joker, shoot it down."

"Aye aye" Joker responded. Kallen looked up at the sky and saw the Normandy enter the atmosphere it fired on Vido's gunship and blew it to a million pieces.

"See what happens when you work as a Team, Zaeed?" Kallen taunted, "You could have killed him yourself if you'd just acted like a teammate instead of a lone wolf. Your selfishness got you in this and I don't need people like you on my team, no matter how much TIM paid for you."

"Alright, you made your point, just help me up!" Zaeed groaned.

"No. You're dangerous Zaeed, everywhere you go death there is everywhere, even on your own teams. Vido's dead, but he wasn't the only monster here. I'm leaving you in the fire you started. Time to see if rage will get you out of this one. Goodbye Zaeed."

"Leaving the unworthy behind, I like you more and more Shepard" Grunt laughed as the team walked towards the landing Kodiak shuttle.

"Screw you Shepard, screw you!" Zaeed yelled as Kallen boarded the shuttle and turned to flip him off as the door closed. "SHEPARD!" And the refinery exploded completely.

"Damn Shepard, you're one stone cold bitch" Jack said as she watched the explosion from the shuttle.

"That's what happens when you piss me off and endanger my mission. Let that be a lesson to you both." Kallen smirked locking her increasingly red eyes onto the convict.

"Yes M'am" Jack said nervously.

The Shuttle arrived back on the Normandy a few minutes later and the trio dispersed to their various quarters. Kallen walked out of the elevator and into her cabin to a waiting Miranda.

"What happened down there?" she asked and Kallen began taking off her armor, "the Normandy entered the planet's atmosphere and fired."

"Yeah. Vido was escaping so I had Joker blast him to hell. I also left Zaeed on Zorya to die in the fire he started"

"You did what?" Miranda asked in shock.

"He started the refinery fire to get us in. He endangered all the workers so we had to save them before going after Vido. He ejected a hot thermal clip around some gasoline and got trapped under a steel beam. I left him there and the place exploded around him. If that didn't kill him he's probably burning to death. I killed two of the most dangerous men in the Galaxy in a matter of minutes. That's what happens when you piss me off and endanger my team." Kallen growled while taking off her chest place.

"The Illusive man paid millions of credits for Zaeed's services"

"Then get EDI to hack his account and empty it. I'm buying everyone better combat gear."

"What spurred this thought?"

"Did you enjoy getting called a whore by that Enyala bitch?"

"Well no."

"So light armor it is. Kaidan wore his well; I think you could do the same." Kallen popped her leg pieces into the armor locker for them to be polished and cleaned. "Plus Garrus still has his Omega armor with that huge hole on it, I figured he'd need something new. Don't even get me started on Jack. Her Barrier's powerful, but I'm not trying to get her captured and raped by her running around topless in battle."

"You've got a point there. I've also gotten the combat division of Cerberus to get us some more weapons. New pistols, Sniper rifles, and even a mass produced Geth shotgun."

Kallen looked at her with surprise all over her face. "You are the most amazing XO"

"I do my best-whoa!" Miranda was caught off guard by Kallen hugging her from behind and spinning her around.

* * *

"Tela Vasir, Special Tactics and Recon." An Asari said as Ashley approached her.

"Ashley Williams, Special Tactics and Recon." Ashley said as they shook hands. Ashley surveyed Vasir, her armor was different than the other Asari she'd seen. She's fought Asari commandoes on Noveria with Kallen and they were clad in skin tight suits for armor but Vasir had on a hard suit with asymmetrical protection on the shoulders. Needless to say she was impressed.

"I trust you were debriefed on the situation?" Tela asked as the two women left the shuttle bay in southern Nos Astra.

"Yeah, Pirates and Mercenary warlords meeting on Illium. High security meeting with highly sensitive information. You got this Intel from the Shadow Broker right?" Ashley asked as they entered Vasir's sky car.

"Correct, he's helped me on several missions, so we have a great professional relationship. While we have time, congrats on the promotion. I heard you and Shepard had it out on Horizon, must have been painful." Vasir said.

"Yeah, but I'm moving passed it now. So this is a take down, you infiltrate , mingle amongst them and I snipe a couple of baddies to give you good shot." Ashley said.

"Yeah that's it. The broker got me an cover so I can get in and you just do what you do, put some rounds in some heads." Vasir's car was nearing Ashley's perch. "I've heard your quite the sniper, got Shepard out of a few jams. Can't wait to see your skill in action. Also link your comm. to Channel 483 Theta, I'll have mine on max so you can hear the meeting, when they start talking figures that's when you take your shots." They arrived at Ashley's perch. Ashley picked up her weapons and placed them on her back and stepped out of the car. "You only need your sniper, the other's are just deadweight on this op."

"If serving with Shepard taught me anything, it's that no Op ever goes as planned." Ashley smirked.

"Good point. Good luck Williams."

"Same to you Vasir."

* * *

"Don't you dare you talk about Keiji like that, _YOU MURDER_!" Kasumi shouted. She and Shepard were fighting through squad after squad of Eclipse. The heist had gone a little off course and they were fighting to the landing pad at the far end of the compound. Kallen activated her adrenaline rush and toasted a squad of eclipse with a full clip of her mattock.

"I love that I can get headshots with this thing!" Kallen said, sounding like Grunt in the middle of battle. She hopped over her cover and tackled the squad's vanguard and pumped her stomach full of a plasma round from her Geth Plasma Shotgun. "Kasumi let's move it!" Kallen swipe her Omni-tool over a pistol to get an upgrade before entering the cargo area. Kallen pulled the arc projector off her back and fired a bolt that jumped through every merc in her way leaving them incapacitated or worse.

"We're here, Joker should be arriving in a minute-"

"Gunship!" Kallen and Kasumi dove behind a truck to avoid the storm of bullets.

"I'm setting my overload tech to maximum concentration" Kasumi adjusted the settings as fast as she could. "I'll need you to take out the mercs so I can get a clear shot at the gun ship. With overload this high I don't have enough power to cloak long enough to get to it."

"Gotcha" Kallen nodded, "Give me 15 seconds and go." Kallen left cover and fired incendiary rounds to stun her targets to keep them away from Kasumi before she finished them. Kasumi climbed up a pipeline and sprinted along the highest pipe towards the gun ship. It fired at her and she countered with the most amazing display of leaping Kallen had seen in her life. It culminated with Kasumi landing on the ships cockpit and releasing her overload tech to disable the shields. The Hock turned and spun the gunship to get Kasumi off of it and she jumped before any harm could come to her and gracefully flipped off and landed next to Kallen. "He's all yours Shep." She said giving Kallen a Cheshire grin.

"Don't mind if I do!" Kallen put her eye to the scope of her sniper rifle and activated adrenaline rush. With the latest upgrade to her guns, the Mass accelerator increased velocity in all her weapons when adrenaline rush was activated when her shields were down. With a pull of the trigger and a few second delay the gunship exploded from the hole put through its engines by the flaming slug from Kallen's sniper rifle. Debris flew everywhere and took out the last of the remaining eclipse mercenaries. "And that's the cherry on top"

"Damn Shep. That was more fun than I expected."

"Well, things do explode around me, you might wanna get used to it."

* * *

"This is all nice, but let's start talking Credits" Vasir huffed. The meeting was going longer than she'd expected. Most of the participants were old buddies and their conversations were bordering on idle chit chat rather than business talks.

"The lady's got a point" one of the Krogan's in the room said, "We all came here for credits so let's get what we came for and go on with our lives."

"Alright alright" The Batarian that was leading the mission said to calm the crowd. "We'll need to follow up on one of those colony attacks against the humans. The collector's interest in them should do well for our chances; they pick everyone up and leave the loot behind. If anyone remains kill them and take the body."

Ashley was lining up her shot when a noise hit her ears. She looked at her radar and saw a red dot approaching her. "Unknown" but the scans confirmed them as hostile. Ashley hopped up from her stomach just in time to dodge a bullet labeled for her head and rolled into cover behind a generator on the roof of the building she was on. "Figures. I was getting bored anyway" Ashley pulled her shotgun off her butt and rounded the other side of the generator catching her assailant completely off guard and pumping them full of accelerated lead. Their signal fell from her radar as a KIA. She flipped them onto their back to reveal a large red insignia across the chest of the armor. "I recognize this…"

* * *

_Kallen stepped out of the Citadel rapid transit car and walked into the alleyway where she Kaidan and Ashley had found Tali after dealing with fist. Ashley and Liara were in the squad this time to meet with a shadow broker agent to discuss the exchange of the Cerberus data Admiral Kahoku found before they tortured him. The door on the opposite side of the alley way opened and a three person squad came in. Two guards and a man in full black armor._

_"Name's Jones, that's all you need to know Commander Shepard" the man said, "Now, if you have the data, I've got the credits my boss promised."_

_Kallen surveyed him, his British accent was subtle and he seemed to be in a hurry. "This data won't have an adverse effect on the Alliance will it?" Kallen asked._

_"It shouldn't, Cerberus's actions against an Alliance admiral wouldn't do much to shake them up besides open up a spot, the shadow broker has a…friendly rivalry with Cerberus and he'd like any advantage he can have against them."_

_"Alright, sounds fair enough, here's your data Jones." Kallen tossed him the data pad with the information._

_"Thank you Commander" Jones activated his Omni-tool and transferred a large sum of credits to Kallen's account, "Have a pleasant day." He said before he and his men left the alley way._

_"He was lying, you know that right?" Liara said flatly._

_"Yeah, that why that data's useless. I have the real data and I plan on giving it to Captain Anderson. I just made a killing though so let's go shopping."_

* * *

Ashley pulled the helmet off her assailant and recognized him as the man from the alley two years ago. That meant that the Shadow Broker was trying to get back at her and possibly at Shepard for betraying him. "Vasir…" Ashley moved back to her sniper rifle and the meeting was still going on. The signal had come and she knew Vasir was still going to go on her shot. Ashley lined up her crosshair with the batarians' head and put a hole in it. Seconds later a singularity filled the room and gave her helpless targets that she picked off with ease. One the last warlord was dead Ashley called to Vasir, "We need to talk Vasir, I was attacked…by a Shadow Broker agent.

"Dammit" Vasir thought to herself. "Mission failed the Broker's not going to be pleased that I had to kill these guys for real. Looks like we'll have to get our hostage another way" Vasir pressed her comm. unit to respond, "That's weird, I'll come up and take a look."


	18. Meltdown

**Hello. Recently it was brought to my attention that there was a small sect of people on the BSN who have a problem with this story, and by extension me. It's all centered around the main pairing of Female Commander Shepard and Ashley Williams. As you all know Ashley Williams is mainly a Male only Romance Option and that her female romance was left in the unused files of Mass Effect one as well as Kaidan's Maleshep Romance. I have been accused of assasinating Ashley Williams's character by pairing her with Femshep, shoving my Femshep in everyone's faces by poting links to new chapters "all over the characters section" and accused of being a lesbian fan boy" and "writting this for my own titilation" and let's not forget "whining that no one likes the story and that I'm a victim of prejudice in the Ashley thread" and "make it hard for those of us who try to write noncanon slash"**

**I have addressed the originator of some of the accusations and we had a civil discussion and mutual understanding about it. To the other's I say this: You don't know me, you don't know my motivations feelings, or thoughts, and you obviously weren't bold enough to say it where I could read it on my own or message me. You act all cool and talk about several regular BSN posters behind their backs since you're not man or woman enough to say it to their faces so fuck you and your little pussy as BSN rant thread. If you are reading this (which you'd have to to rant about it) you can take it up with me if you have a problem with it.**

**For the rest of you, welcome to the latest Chapter of Guns and Poems. This chapter covers the next part of Ashley's arc as well as Tali's recruitment and some drama beteween new and old crew members. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well, how do I look?" Miranda asked as she walked to her desk in her full body jet black with gold trim armor. She turned to model it for Kallen who'd ordered it 6 days ago along with armor for Grunt, Garrus, and an outfit Jack picked out by herself.

"You look perfect. Black looks great on you. I can still see your curves and your nice ass." Kallen wink at Miranda.

"Is that all you see? My ass?" Miranda huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, you can still see your wonderful bust as well. Now I want you out of that armor" Kallen chuckled to herself.

"Your ridiculous you know that?" Miranda said shaking her head.

"Hey, I went from getting laid regularly for a month to three months of raging hormones due to the cybernetics you put inside me. It's hard going from 100mph to zero like that. Although our dinner dates have been amazing."

"Oh you think so? You got wasted at our last one, but it was adorable how you fell asleep on me with your head in my lap." Miranda walked back into her quarters to change out of her armor.

"Yeah, keep me away from the booze, I'm a lazy drunk." Kallen giggled while standing up and following Miranda.

"Getting ahead of ourselves eh?" Miranda said with some sauciness in her voice. She put her chest piece down and covered herself before turning back to her closet to get one of her suits to wear. "I changed some of them to be black like my armor, especially since you have a thing for black." Miranda pulled a suit out of the closet, "Now get out. We might be together, but I'm not quite sure you should see me naked yet."

"Oh come on!" Kallen said with a slight whine, "You saw inside of me. You can show me your tits or something since you've seen my organs for Christ's sake."

"Nice try, but that was to save your life I had to see your organs or you wouldn't be alive to ask to see my tits. Now out!"

Kallen grumbled words under her breath as she left Miranda's office. It was lunch time and the ship was headed to Haestrom to recruit Tali'Zorah. Since Kallen had old squad mates on the brain she walked down to the main battery to speak to Garrus.

"Shepard, need me for something?" Garrus asked as he turned from his console.

"Yeah, why'd you leave C-Sec again?" Kallen asked.

"This is the third time you've asked me that since Omega." Garrus growled.

"Yeah and your answer was so unfulfilling that I forgot it twice, regale me with the epic tale of you being fed up with its corruption and going to do justice the right way, with rules" Kallen said sarcastically.

Garrus let out a sigh before speaking, "Look you know I hated their bureaucratic crap so I left for Omega where there are now laws and I made criminals and thugs pay for picking on the helpless. Is it that bad to you that I wanted to do things my way."

"It is when you almost get killed because of it. There'd been no Sidonis to betray you if you'd just stayed a C-Sec or even joined the Spectre's, but you went from a cop to a Merc. I tried to show you that rules are in place for a reason. Even I'm not completely above the law since I answer to the council, you answered to no one on Omega and that's the worst type of person, someone who doesn't have any accountability."

"I answered to no one but crime was down on Omega"

"Yet you still missed on taking out the crime queen. You're a sniper Garrus, you've taken on Asari commandoes before, so why didn't you put a round in Aria's head from her little perch atop afterlife? If I'd taught you anything it's to go for the big fish, not the little fish. The merc gang thing could have been handled if you took her out first and made an example out of her. I explained to you how we took down Benezia, and she was a fucking matriarch."

"It wasn't that simple."

"Not as simple as lining up a shot and pulling the trigger a few times?"

"No. Why didn't you kill her if it was so simple?"

"Well if she's got you scared she must be valuable. She might come in handy if we need the terminus systems to unite with council space when the reapers come so it'd be pointless now. But think, you could be king of the terminus. I like you Garrus, but you've gotta make better decisions"

"Like the one you made on Horizon, going to blows with William-"

Garrus was cut off by a fist, fist thrown in a hard hook from Kallen at the mention of Horizon. "You make that mistake again and you'll get worse than a fist." Kallen huffed while leaving the main battery.

* * *

"So the Shadow Broker's after you huh?" Bishop asked as he let go of Ashley after they hugged when she stepped off her transport on the Citadel.

"Yeah. It was nice working with another Spectre. Hopefully we can get some leads on this from the STG so I'm not a sitting duck while the broker ruins my life." Ashley sighed.

"There there, it's something that can be handled. You're a spectre, best of the best. Hell I bet next week you're putting your boot up the Broker's ass and will have him crying for his momma." Bishop said brashly to cheer up. "You're probably the second biggest ass kicker in the galaxy and that's because you served with the first one. She has the edge because she came back to life to kick more"

"Yeah, she did, didn't she?" Ashley giggled softly and handed her bags to Bishop. "Take me to lunch?"

"I thought you'd never ask" The pair walked to the nearest rapid transit car and took it to the 28th level of the Zakera ward so they could walk past a weapons store to check for the newest upgrades.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the Citadel." A recording said as Ashley and Bishop walked in, stopping Ashley in her tracks.

"Shepard…is endorsing a store? That's new" Ashley said, willing herself into the store.

"Well she was always flashy" Bishop said, "I'm surprised the store's not renamed after her."

"Yeah she was always one for being flashy…"

_The night of the battle of the Citadel the crew was back on the Normandy to rest up and await further orders._

_"You really nominated yourself for the council?" Ashley laughed as Kallen regaled her with the event of Ilos and the fight with Saren. "I can just imagine you and the Turian councilor getting along just fine."_

_"You should have seen the look on his face, I thought his mandibles were going fall of his head when he flared them." Kallen mimicked he motion with her hands while Ashley ate it up. But I nominated Anderson instead so we have someone who doesn't mess around with politics running the show."_

_"Sounds like a smart move" Ashley said while starting to rub Kallen's shoulders, "I wish I could have seen Saren's face when you showed up to that control, he knew he was going to kiss his Turian ass goodbye."_

_"Yeah, the husk thing was a tad creepy, but it was the equivalent of punching a reaper square in the face. The Avatar of the reaper is how we kill it."_

* * *

"Shepard" EDI's blue Avatar popped up by the door of the Captain's cabin, "I have been trying to make contact with Tali'Zorah's ship but the radiation from this systems star is interfering with communications."

"That's unsettling. Have the shuttle stay in the area in case we need Evac." Kallen finished her preparations and put her weapons on her back.

"Jack, Mordin, and Garrus are waiting for you at the shuttle" EDI said before her avatar disappeared.

* * *

"So you knew the guy who tried to kill you on the roof?" Bishop asked as he chewed his burger, "Must a triggered some flash backy thing in your head right?"

Ashley made an indignant grunt before putting a few fries in her mouth, "It was weird to say the least, I'm just hoping that none of this gets personal. The last thing I need is the Shadow Broker making false information about me then sending something to Shepard which paints me as a problem that needs to be solved. I can see it now...

* * *

_"Ashley I knew you changed, but not this much!" Kallen screamed, tears running down her face as Ashley stood on the edge of a high building, "I can't believe you tried to assassinate Anderson._

_"I didn't, you have to believe me!" Ashley pleaded, double taking to the city below and Shepard._

_"The Shadow broker's info is legit. He even got footage of you poisoning Anderson's food. What led you to do this, I thought you loved the Alliance?" Kallen raised her pistol._

_"I do! It's my life! That info is bogus. This is all for what we did back in '83 when we withheld the Cerberus info! I've been attacked and set up, can't you see this?"_

_"I'm sorry Ashley. I love you" Kallen closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Ashley in between the eyes and her body fell from the ledge and into the city below._

_"It's done" Kallen said back into her comm. unit and turned to return to her ship._

* * *

"You've got a…morbid imagination Ashley" Bishop said, his mouth agape from the scenario Ashley just laid out. "I think Kallen would give you the benefit of the doubt and hear your side of the story at least."

"Who knows how the Broker would try to frame me for Kallen. It's be something outstanding and he can forge anything and make it legit."

"You're worrying too much Ash" Bishop placed a hand on her shoulder from across the table, "If you keep worrying you'll go crazy and get paranoid. Keep an even head and you'll find a way out of this."

"You're right."Ashley sighed, "Can't go looking crazy like Shepard did from what Anderson told me, thanks John."

* * *

"Cerberus saw footage of you in action Tali'Zorah" Jacob said in the debriefing room, "You're skills with tech are impressive and you'll make a great addition to the team."

"Don't make nice. I'm here for Shepard" Tali said shifting her gaze to Kallen, "I assumed you were undercover, but you're really stuck with Cerberus."

"I chose to stay with Cerberus. I could have walked after freedom's progress and thought about it, but the Alliance and Council have their heads up their asses. Cerberus is right, this time at least. Jacob and I are only here in Cerberus because they're doing the right thing so don't take out what Cerberus did to you on Jacob." Kallen said, crossing her arms.

"I'll get Tali the necessary clearance to access the systems." Jacob said.

"Please do, I can't be an effective team member is I don't know what I'm working with." Tali said her attitude still prominent in her voice. "I'll be in the engine room Shepard" Tali headed towards the door.

"Don't forget to introduce yourself to EDI, the Ships new artificial intelligence." Jacob said. Tali stopped in her tracks and looked back at Jacob. Even though she couldn't see her face, Kallen knew she was staring daggers at Jacob for mentioning an AI to her but then Tali continued her exit.

"Nice touch there Taylor." Kallen stifled a giggle. "That had to be the most backhanded heads up I've ever heard. Don't worry about her though once she hats something anyone associated with it gets the blame too."

"I can tell." Jacob said shaking his head a little, "What's her weapons preference?"

"Shotguns and pistols. I should tell her we acquired some geth tech while we were getting her on Haestrom. Mordin should be getting the materials to make some Geth Pulse Rifles and Shotguns. You might be busy for a while." Kallen said as they left the engine room.

"You know me. At least we'll have the edge when it comes to fighting some rag tag merc company. See you around Shepard" Jacob went to his station and immediately began reviewing the blueprints of the GPR and GPS, which was exactly what Kallen wanted to see.

"Time to make my rounds" Kallen said to herself when she entered the elevator. She rode it down to the crew deck to check on her XO to warn her that Tali wasn't in a friendly mood, but found a completely different problem on her hands. Some of the crew were standing by Miranda's office which meant something had to be going on in there. "Step aside and get back to work!" Kallen roared, scattering the small crowd before entering. When the door opened Tali and Garrus were standing in front of Miranda who had her arms crossed and was actively rolling her eyes as Tali was shouting things that had to be in Quarian at her. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Commander." Miranda said, "You friend Tali decided to pay me a little visit after having a chat with Vakarian. She has a problem with what happened on Horizon and blames me for sabotaging you and Ashley's relationship."

Horizon. Why couldn't that just fade away already?

"It's not right Shepard. You and Ashley were amazing together and she sabotaged it, how can you let her stay on the ship after that?" Tali shouted.

"Garrus, what exactly did you tell her about Horizon?" Kallen shifted her death stare to the Turian in the room.

"I told her everything Miranda and I talked about after we brought you back to the ship. I asked her how all those messages Williams sent never got to you and she told me that her messages were deleted prior to reaching your accounts. If they hadn't you and Williams could have had a better reunion and she might have joined us if she knew the whole story."

"Were you even paying attention on Horizon?" Kallen asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. "I tried everything I could, Ashley slapped me for thinking I was trying to emotionally bribe her and I lost it. Horizon is my fault, not Miranda's. She's already apologized and removed the protocols that caused the messages to be deleted. If you're going to yell at anyone Tali, it should be me not my XO."

"I wasn't trying to blame you…" Miranda said.

"Shepard…I…" Tali started but Kallen raised a hand to quiet her.

"Everyone back to your stations Tali you've got engines to learn about, Garrus you have a gun to install, and Miranda…Don't come by tonight I need to take care of some things." Kallen sighed and wiped the tear form her eye.

"Don't come by?"Tali asked wondering what that could possibly mean. "You're…dating?"

"Wait a minute, really?" Garrus asked, mandibles flared in shock.

"Yeah what of it!" Kallen snapped, "What should I be dating one of you then? Is that why you came aboard so that you could swoop me off my feet after Ashley and I broke up? Things change Garrus. I died and everything changed around me. I don't need this." Kallen turned and walked back towards the elevator but tripped when the heel on her right shoe snapped. "Goddamn it! Off all the fucking…GRRRRRR" her biotics flared slightly and she threw the broken shoe through the mess and into the wall. She removed her other shoe and walked along the cold metal floor to the elevator.

* * *

"Thanks for today John, I needed it. I'll see you tomorrow" Ashley hugged Bishop and gave him a soft kiss.

"If you need anything, just send it to my Omni-tool. Have a good night Ash" Bishop gave her a silly salute before heading back to his barracks and leaving Ashley alone at her place. Ashley immediately hopped into the shower to scrub off that weird feeling that the decontamination beams left when she went through it without armor. When she was finished her Omni-tool was beeping due to the new message in her inbox. She moved it back to her wrist to read the message. From "encrypted". This put a seed of nervousness in Ashley's gut before opening it.

Williams-Operations Chief,

We are contacting you because we are aware of your situation and wish to meet with you. We have a common interest and would like to extend you a friendly hand. Meet us in the Sentry Omega, Hock system, Planet Virmire. Come unarmed, this is a non-hostile meeting and we mean you no harm, we will also be unarmed. Please reply if you are willing to meet us.

10110101010101

"_What the hell kind of signature is that?"_ Ashley thought, _"But…if they know I'm being hunted by the Shadow Broker, then I can't ignore help."_ Ashley pressed the reply button.

"I'll meet you there. Give me a date and coordinates and I'll get back to you"


	19. Fresh Start

**Welcome to Chapter 19 of Guns and Poems the headcanon of Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. No call outs this time, no need for it really, but I'm loving the feedback I received. It was enlightening, helpful, and I'm running with it. Also some very good observations by some of the reviewers, so kudos to you! Anyway here's the latest Chapter featuring Samara's RM and something special in Ashley's arc.**

* * *

"A message from an anonymous source?" Anderson mused as he read the message Ashley had received the night before.

"And they want you to meet them on Virmire? This sounds like a trap to me. I'm not going to send you in there alone."

"Sir, I can handle this."

"I know you can, but I'm not sending you in alone," Anderson said sternly. His terminal beeped from an incoming message. He walked over to it and when he'd finished reading a smile crept across his face, "And it looks like I won't have to."

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"I mean, the ship we had for you is fully operational. Come with me." Anderson waved for Ashley to follow him.

Ashley's mind began to cue up questions for Anderson as soon as they hopped in the elevator to lead them to the C-Sec docking bay. As it descended the bay came into view along with a magnificent looking frigate. Its shape was akin to that of the Normandy, but with a few changes like the size and color.

"The SSV Arcturus. It was in development after the battle of the citadel. Our top science teams got as much of Sovereign and Geth ship wreckage as they could and began studying it. We've been able to produce the weapons of the Geth ship and some of the armor Sovereign had along with a drive core similar to the Normandy so the stealth systems can help you."

Ashley and Anderson walked up to where the ship was docked, giving Ashley a full scale view of her ship.

"The engineering team can explain the rest once you're on board…and off the record, I can't tell you how proud this makes me. I can tell you from experience that no one expected you to change the perception of the Williams family on your own. You've got the attention of the Alliance brass, time to show them what you're made of. "

"I will sir," Ashley said as she straightened up and saluted Anderson. She turned to her ship and walked down the gangplank.

"Williams!" Anderson called catching up to Ash before she got too far away.

"Yes sir?"

"Take it easy on the crew, Lieutenant."

Ashley looked at him quizzically and then it hit her. She'd just been promoted to a commissioned officer, the highest a Williams had ever been promoted since her grandfather.

"You've earned it," Anderson said, putting a caring hand on Ashley's shoulder, but she bypassed him completely into a hug.

"Off the record," she chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye before it had the chance to fall down her face.

"I know. Now you've got a contact to meet. Your XO will brief you about the ship and its crew. Good hunting." Anderson walked back into the elevator.

Ashley stepped on board the ship. _Her_ ship.

"Decontamination in progress," the ships VI announced as she was scanned. "The commanding officer is aboard, XO Nare'na stands relieved."

…

* * *

"Looks like Elnora was the killer," Kasumi said after Kallen played the audio log they found while searching for the leader of the local Eclipse mercs. They had come across the information while on a mission to aid the Justicar Samara discover the name of the escape ship of a wanted fugitive she was in pursuit of.

"Good. Glad she was dealt with beforehand. Would be troublesome to track down now," Mordin added.

"We could show this to the detective to solve her case," Tali suggested and copied the data file onto her omni-tool. The squad continued through the compound taking out any and all mercenaries in their way. Tali's combat drone and Kasumi's cloaking technique were great at funneling enemies into the sights of Mordin and Kallen.

"Kasumi, grenade!" Shepard directed.

"Got it Shep!" Kasumi lobbed her flash bang grenade behind a crate and Kallen ran in its wake.

When it exploded she was there to put bullets into the vulnerable vanguards and heavy weapon wielding mercs to take them out of the equation. The mission got even more fun when a gun ship rose in the air as the squad reached a bridge.

"Mordin!" Kallen shouted as she dodged bullets coming from the ship's main gun.

This gave Mordin an opening to get close and unleash a wicked incineration blast that covered the front of the ship. Tali deployed another combat drone to take the fire off of Shepard so she could switch to her sniper rifle. The drone didn't last long and the gun ship fired a pair of missiles that blew Kallen out of cover.

"Suppressing fire!" Mordin called to Kasumi and Tali. They all retreated to the back side of the bridge with Tali creating drone after drone in front of the gun ship as it retreated to minimize damage.

"Must hurry, Shepard. Suit readings critical." Mordin dropped his locust and pulled up the medical tab on his omni-tool. He administered medigel to Kallen's neck and shoulder areas which were scorched, and to her torso which had caught some splash damage.

"Cybernetics and various weaves helping immensely, Shepard almost back to 100% already. Must commend Miranda for her work. Ready to continue Shepard?" Mordin asked.

Kallen sat up and picked up her sniper rifle. "You know it. Let me line up a shot," she said as she activated the incendiary ammo setting. The gun ship advanced on the bridge again looking to finish the squad off. Kallen activated her adrenaline rush and watched the world slow to a near halt. She lined up the shot to go right through the main gun and the engine, waited a few milliseconds and pulled the trigger.

Boom.

The gun ship split in two sending debris everywhere from the force of the explosion. Kallen holstered her rifle on her back and walked across the bridge as debris hit the ground all around her.

"Let's go get this data," she said.

After passing some drugged up Volus who thought himself to be a god, they finally encountered the head of this group of eclipse, Captain Wasea.

"First a justicar, and now you," she said lifting a crate of red sand and hurling it at Shepard's squad, catching her a little and covering her right side with the drug.

"Son...of a bitch!" Kallen coughed, unwillingly letting it get into her system. Her corona flared around her as she coughed in more red sand and Wasea threw more crates while her backup arrived.

"ENOUGH!" Kallen ducked an incoming crate and hit one of the underlings with her reave technique. The red sand upped the power and kept Kallen ready enough to launch another one and sap the strength from another underling, leaving Wasea alone.

"Your plan backfired, didn't it bitch?" Kallen wheezed and hit her most powerful reave to date on Wasea, shattering her chest plate and cutting her chest lightly while draining her of her energy. Kallen dropped to her knees as the energy swirled around her and replenished her own. Wasea slumped to the floor, surrounded by the limp bodies of her comrades.

"Shepard I found something!" Tali shouted holding up a data pad. The team gathered around her to read it.

"Well this should be enough for Samara. Let's head back to the station so we can get our justicar on board," Kallen said.

As they walked back to the police station, Kallen thought she might already need rehab for red sand. She felt amazing with it influencing her biotics and she was still continuing to heal.

"You've impressed me Shepard," Samara said when Kallen arrived and gave her the data pad.

"You've fulfilled your end of the bargain and I shall fulfill mine." Samara stood up and addressed the detective next to them. "I am ready to leave immediately if that will satisfy your superiors, detective."

"You're free to go Justicar," Detective Anaya said with a respectful nod. "It has been an honor having you in my station. And it's nice that you didn't kill me, too."

"The eclipse smuggled an Ardat-Yakshi off world, she's who you're really after isn't she?" Kallen asked.

"You continue to impress," Samara said. "Yes, I was here tracking the Ardat-Yakshi. She is a dangerous criminal, and I will bring her to justice…after your mission is complete of course."

"You're sworn to follow a code that dictates your decisions. But I'm running a military operation," Kallen said.

"You wonder if I will refuse to follow orders because of my code," Samara stated in return.

"I can't allow that to happen."

"By agreeing to follow you, I am compelled to swear the most difficult of justicar oaths—the Third Oath of Subsumation. After I do, your orders will override the Code. You should know, however, that I'll still give my opinion if the situation warrants."

Shepard nodded. "The Normandy is docked near the main trading floor, I'll see you aboard."

"First, I must be sworn to your service, so that I am never forced to choose between your orders and the Code." Samara's eyes began to glow and faded just as soon and she knelt before Kallen. For some reason this prompted detective Anaya to stand, probably out of respect.

"By the Code, I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices, your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my Code." When she had finished a magnificent blue corona surrounded her, and a faint clicking sound could be heard, before she stood.

"I never thought I'd see a justicar swear an oath like that," Anaya chimed in incredulously.

"If you make me do anything extremely dishonorable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my oath," Samara said glibly.

_Oh, if I do that, it'll so be worth it_, Kallen thought. "Now you have to do whatever I say?" she asked aloud.

"I am sworn to you; do not make it more than that. Shall we return to your ship?"

"One second." Kallen pulled the data pad out and gave it to Anaya. "An eclipse merc named Elnora was the killer of that Volus merchant. It turns out you have to leave the station to do basic police work."

"I'll keep that tip in mind," Anaya responded dryly. "Interesting, but I can't verify it. It would be inadmissible."

"I vouch for Shepard and any evidence she brings forth," Samara offered.

"I accept the judgment of the justicar. You're not big on the charm, but you get the job done, and I'm old enough to appreciate that. Good thing you ended her career before she could continue it. Okay, enough with all the congratulations. I've still got a spiraling crime rate."

"Well, then let me help you some more. I have evidence Pitne For smuggled in red sand and illegal weapons tech."

"I'll send in some officers to arrest him and his cohorts. This is a big help, Shepard. I can't do much to thank you, but we do have a small discretionary bounty fund, take this," Anaya said as she activated her omni-tool and transferred the funds into Kallen's account.

"Thank you, I'll be going now."

…

* * *

_An asari?_ Ashley thought as she eyed the woman saluting her by the galaxy map.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm XO Nare'na. I was assigned to this ship to be your second in command, SPECTRE. It is an honor serving under someone who's accomplished as much as you have. Here's a list of the crew and the ground team for your review and our ETA to Virmire is 1 day 4 hours. I recommend making a round so you can put faces to names."

"I'll do that," Ashley said as she started looking over the data pad. "Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." Nare'na saluted again and turned back to her console so Ashley could tour the ship.

Immediately, Ashley thought of how bright the ship's interior was, not like the Normandy which had enough light to see, but not enough that it would hurt your eyes should you have to wake up during an attack. The command deck was similar to the SR-1 with the galaxy map near the back of the deck and various crew members around it at their stations. It seemed as though for every step she took someone saluted her and said "ma'am" and it was good to see that most of the ship was Alliance as she descended down the stairs to the crew quarters. When she reached the mess area it was as if she'd left the ship entirely. There were a two turians, two salarians and three asari mixed in with four human crew members, all having candid conversations which stopped when one of them spotted her. Everyone, including the alien crew members, formed into a line and stood at attention.

"Names and duties, starting with you," Ashley said, pointing to the human on the far left.

"Gunnery Chief Dustin Levine, ground team member, specialization sentinel." The man who spoke was of a tan complexion, and had short spiky brown hair and cerulean eyes. He had to be no less than 22 years old but looked as though he should still be in high school. He must have gotten that position because of his biotics.

"Next!"

"Corporal Danielle Whitaker, combat specialization infiltrator." The woman had creamy skin, was a few inches taller than Dustin and had short blonde hair and light hazel eyes to match.

"Service Chief Jennifer Ballard, combat specialization vanguard." Jennifer's confident tone prompted Ashley to raise her eyebrow out of interest.

"I've heard that name before, where have you previously been stationed?"

"I was on Eden prime ma'am! Stationed there the week before the attack. My unit was part of the secondary wave that repelled the geth from the planet."

"I thought you sounded familiar. Glad to see you made it off the colony okay. Next!"

"Operation's Chief Jeffery Kelso, combat specialization adept." Jeff's voice was a solid baritone and he had the build of an adept alright. Well defined muscles, chocolate skin and a short haircut. Ashley couldn't help but notice how he towered over everyone else in the lineup. He was easily 6'7"and looked like he packed a hell of a punch.

Ashley nodded to Kelso and turned to the turians next to him.

"Govan Horrilis and Challeck Emory, high ranking C-Sec agents on loan by orders of the council," Govan said. He and Challeck reminded her of Garrus since they all shared similar markings.

"I'm a combat engineer and Challeck is a weapons specialist or Soldier class as it's called in the Alliance. We are honored to serve aboard the ship with a war hero such as you, Williams."

"Glad to have you aboard," she said. "Salarians you're up."

"Lano Velorius," the first Salarian said.

"And Gemina Forteck, STG agents on loan by order of the council."

"I am a tactician and Gemina is a combat medic. We are also honored to serve under you after your excellent work with the unit on Virmire; Captain Kirrahe spoke highly of your leadership and tenacity."

"Glad to know the Captain has my back it seems. Next!"

"We are Rina Norick, Samina Remina and Kalinta Nenoriti," the first asari, Rina, said. "We're asari commandos on loan by order of the council. I'm a vanguard, Samina is a biotic specialist, and Kalinta is a sniper. We heard about your mission with Tela Vasir and how you were prepared for a sneak attack. An impressive feat."

"Thank you Rina. Now that I know all of your names I think we'll have no problems on any missions. Ground teams are four man teams based on the mission. For this rendezvous I'll need both Kalinta and Danielle on sniper duties in case of an ambush. The rest of you to your stations to await orders. Crew dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!" the group saluted in unison and dispersed to their stations.

Ashley was incredibly impressed with how the council had set up her ship. The mess was stocked with high grade provisions, they had the most up to date sleeper pods, and the crew deck also had a workout area with the latest equipment and a sparring ring for hand to hand practice. The biggest surprise on the ship was waiting for her in the armory.

"Gunnery Chief Adam Shepard, Armory Chief for the SSV Arcturus." The man in front of her saluted with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Adam? How did you end up on this ship?" Ashley asked putting a hand to her smiling face at having Kallen's younger brother assigned to her ship.

"Well, you know when your sister's a SPECTRE and your mother's a Captain you get the pick of assignments, so why not serve under my sister's girlfriend right?" Adam chuckled, "So Ash, do you need a tour of the armory?"

"That would be nice. I'd like to know what guns will be at my disposal." Ashley and Adam walked over to the weapons locker to set up her and the entire squad's weapon load outs.

...

* * *

"Shepard, how may I be of service?" Samara asked. She was set up on the Normandy in the starboard observation deck by her own request.

"I came to ask you a favor Samara."

"By my oath I am sworn to follow your orders, though it seems that this might be a personal matter."

"It is. Lately I've been going through some tough times and…I feel like shit, to be honest. I came back from the dead and now my life is completely different than it was before. The Alliance doesn't support me on the reapers anymore. Cerberus is on my side despite us going against each other in the past. My girlfriend and I got into a fist fight and now I'm dating Miranda but I'm not sure if we're in it for real or this is just a rebound. That, and the two of my friends who have joined up with me hate my decisions and didn't follow any of the advice I gave them two years ago. Anyways, I'm telling you this because I want to meditate with you to help me deal with all of this."

"I am shocked Shepard," Samara said. "You have indeed carried a great burden on your shoulders for one as young as yourself. It would be my honor to have you as my mediating partner. Please, have a seat and we shall begin."

Kallen did as instructed and sat next to Samara with her legs crossed. "Calm yourself Shepard. Gaze into the abyss and connect yourself to the universe. Search your thoughts and feelings to find clarity. Embrace eternity." Samara's eyes began to glow a bright blue and a small singularity floated in her palms.

Kallen did the same as Samara. She calmed herself by looking out at the moving space and connected herself to the universe. Her corona grew around her and she began to explore her thoughts and feelings.

* * *

**Okay yeah I stuck my canon Maleshep into this, I always imagined him as her younger brother anyway. Shepard family reveals ftw.**


	20. Expect the impossible

**Welcome to Chapter 20 of Guns and Poems the headcanon of Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. Damn, twenty chapters already! Nearly everyone has been recruited so we're heading into the loyalty mission arc. Ashley's arc is also heating up as she's now ready to confront the "mysterious" ally who wants to help her against the Shadow Broker. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was like the old days again. Kallen's stress was down, she was thinking clearly, and not to mention the bone and skin weave surgeries she had underwent were taking incredibly fast. She was currently in the sparring ring, giving her upgrades a go.

"Do you really think this is right Kallen?" Miranda asked from ring side. Currently Kallen was the smallest thing in the ring with Grunt and Garrus standing opposite of her with gloves and knee pads.

"Yeah, I have to make sure my upgrades are taking well." Kallen hit her hands together and took a few paces towards the duo in front of her. Garrus threw a sharp jab that Kallen dodged and she returned a body blow as she hopped away from him and towards Grunt.

"GRAH!" Grunt decided to forego punching and lowered his head to charge. Kallen grabbed him by a couple of plates and executed a picture perfect monkey flip that sent him crashing into Garrus. Kallen kept up the pressure by putting Grunt in a half nelson to use as a shield against Garrus.

"Come on Archangel, take the shot," Kallen taunted, her arrogance coming through loud and clear. Grunt didn't like being toyed with and overpowered Kallen and flipped her on her back.

"Taking the shot Shepard," Garrus said menacingly as he raised his right leg for an axe kick. He brought his leg down right into Kallen's chest and even put an indent in the ring.

"Gotcha." Kallen grabbed Garrus by his ankle and rolled him into an ankle lock and hit Grunt with a stun level reave to keep him at bay. "Say it!"

"No," Garrus groaned, trying to reach the ropes for a break.

"Say it or you'll be seeing Chakwas!" Kallen increased the pressure on her hold, only releasing it to avoid a clothesline from Grunt. "Come on Grunt; show me what a perfect Krogan fights like."

"As you wish, Shepard!" Grunt closed in with a rabid charge, then stopped short to catch Kallen with a powerful body blow mid dodge. Grunt connected with a few more body blows that staggered Kallen to her knees. "I. AM KROGAN!" Grunt bellowed, preparing to charge again

"GRAH!" Kallen charged Grunt like, well, a Krogan and pushed him upwards and out of the ring with a weight rack breaking Grunt's fall."You. Got, OWNED!" Kallen stood at the ropes panting heavily, then rear kicked Garrus in the groin as he got up.

"Yeah…I think the upgrades took." Kallen shot a grin at Miranda who looked flustered from watching the match. "Come on Vakarian I didn't kick you that hard."

"Oh, you did," Garrus wheezed as she helped him up. "I'll live. Thanks for this Shepard; it was nice to blow off some steam."

"Anytime. You might wanna help Grunt up though," Kallen said, pointing to the downed Krogan.

"Yeah, he's eager alright." Garrus chuckled, his mandibles flexing a bit.

"I'm surprised Kallen," Miranda admitted as they left the training room "A few days ago you were angry and yelling orders left and right, but now you've…become happy all of a sudden."

"Oh you noticed did you?" Kallen giggled. "I meditated with Samara yesterday and it was just what I needed. It helped me get my head on straight and focus on what's happening now instead of what's in the past."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Miranda said, putting an arm around Kallen's shoulder. "So since we're back on Illium I guess we'll be recruiting Thane Krios?"

"Well, Liara's intel said he wouldn't be making his move for a few days, so I guess I'll give everyone some shore leave until then," Kallen mused as she entered Miranda's office.

"The crew could use a break, I could use some personal time myself," Miranda sighed.

"Am I under the vague umbrella of this "personal time" you speak of?" Kallen said with a smirk aimed at her XO.

"Now whatever could you mean by that?" Miranda replied with some sauciness in her voice.

"I think you know what I'm getting at Miri. We could maybe go out on Nos Astra, get some dinner, and come back here and get some alone time?" She wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and pulled her close.

"Or we could skip it and just relax in your cabin," Miranda sighed dreamily.

"That's fine with me," Kallen whispered and the two headed towards the elevator.

* * *

"We're a few clicks away from the coordinates," Nare'na called to Ashley who was standing at the galaxy map. "A small transport shuttle is at the site, but no life signs."

"Hmm, we'll take the shuttle. I'll drop off the snipers and head to the LZ." Ashley walked down to her locker.

The realization of this rendezvous was starting to sink in. This could easily be a trap set by the shadow broker to get her. Anything with "come alone" or "unarmed" had trouble written all over it. Once she was armored up and put her pistol on her hip she headed down to the shuttle where Kalinta and Danielle were waiting. "You two wait for my signal. It might look shady but I'll say when to take the shots. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," both women said as the shuttle exited the Arcturus. Minutes later they were at the drop point for the snipers and stepped off when the shuttle slowed enough to get them to their perch successfully. The shuttle closed its doors and resumed its normal speed to get Ashley to the drop point to rendezvous with whoever had sent her that message. The shuttle straightened up and landed parallel to the opposing shuttle. When the doors opened Ashley activated the immunity setting on her armor to prepare for an ambush. Once she was near the half-way point between both shuttles, she waited.

And waited…

And waited…

"Hello?" She called. When she looked around for another person she felt that terrible feeling from right after the base assault creeping back into her. Even after two years she still felt horrible for Kaidan having to be left behind. Ashley's train of thought was derailed by her omni-tool beeping at her. It was another message from the same sender.

"Tell your snipers to stand down, we mean you no harm Williams-Operations Chief."

Whoever she was meeting with, they were good. Ashley did a small wave to tell Kalinta and Danielle to take their fingers off the trigger and a few seconds later the door on the other shuttle depressurized and opened. Ashley's eyes widened the higher the door rose and for good reason:

She was standing a few feet away from a geth.

"Williams-Operations Chief, we are glad you have met with us," The geth said.

"You can talk?" Ashley gasped, too stunned to even reach for her pistol and fire on the geth. Her eyes surveyed it and immediately noticed the difference from the last geth she fought. She observed that there was an antennae on the left shoulder and a hole diagonal from that in the sternum. The biggest difference was the piece of N7 armor covering the top of the hole and the right shoulder.

"We are able to communicate at frequencies organics can understand," it responded.

Ashley also noticed that it had flaps above the light on its head almost like the eyebrows on a human. "We are a unique mobile platform designed to interact with organics. We intercepted communication indicating that you were being pursued by the organic labeled "Shadow Broker" and wish to offer you assistance in this matter."

Ashley just stared at the geth, still trying to let it sink in that it could talk. "How did you hear that the Shadow Broker was hunting me? I was attacked on a confidential mission."

"Weak encryption protocols. A normal mobile platform would not have been able to decipher it even after a year, but we are different. This mobile platform runs 1,183 runtimes simultaneously."

"So you're a super geth?" Ashley asked, finally getting back into the conversation.

The geth made some of the noises Ashley was accustom to hearing during the hunt for Saren two years ago. "In organic terms yes, we are an extraordinary version of a geth platform. We noticed you did not come alone or unarmed as requested. A logical move. In order to harbor trust from Williams Operations Chief-"

"Lieutenant," Ashley interrupted, "I was promoted to Lieutenant just before this meeting."

The geth made more noises and the flaps over its head fluctuated. "Addendum, in order to harbor trust from Williams Lieutenant we wish to clarify something. We are an agent of the geth. You have previous engaged in combat against heretic geth who broke away from us to follow Nazara."

"Who's Nazara?" Ashley asked

"Organics who engaged it called it Sovereign. They broke away from us to follow Nazara and gain the future." The geth explained all the while mimicking the motions of a motivational speaker.

This entire thing was surreal. Ashley was talking to a geth. _I'm going insane,_ she thought. Everything that had happened in 2183 was suddenly being turned upside down. The geth weren't really monsters; they had just been swayed by Sovereign to join its cause. "Wait, how could Sovereign convince synthetics to follow it? They're immune to indoctrination."

"It promised them the future," the geth replied.

"What does that mean? What is the future to the geth?"

The geth paused, moved its head flaps a few times then spoke, "The geth are in the process of building a mega structure. It has been under construction for 264 years." The head flaps moved again as well as the light being covered then uncovered; similar to a blink. "When we finish building this structure, all geth will upload to it. All perspectives will be known, all geth will be united and no geth will be alone when it is completed. The Heretics built consensus to leave the true geth when Nazara promised them an old machine shell to upload to."

"You mean it offered the geth a reaper ship to upload to so they followed it?" Ashley asked when she put the analogies together.

"Correct. They saw Nazara as the pinnacle of synthetic life, a god. They followed their god and follow its will. They were defeated by Shepard-Commander. We are currently searching for her."

"So that's why you sent me a message and want to help me, because of my ties to Shepard." Ashley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, akin to how Kallen would if she was getting fed up with something.

"That is partially correct. You played a part in Nazara's defeat, so our gratitude also extends to you Williams-Lieutenant. You are being hunted by an incredibly formidable adversary. We wish to help you to harbor a trust between the geth and Shepard-Commander. We have intel that will help you defend yourself." The geth activated its omni-tool and sent a few things to Ashley in a folder titled "Shadow Broker Intel."

"We have achieved consensus. We wish to know Williams-Lieutenant's thoughts on everything that has been presented to her."

Ashley looked up from her omni-tool at the geth when it asked for her input. This was a lot to think about in a short amount of time. The geth weren't all bad, they'd sent an agent to help her with her predicament, and they were looking for Kallen to forge an alliance against the reapers.

"Honestly, I'm waiting for a camera crew and director to come out and say this is all a big joke. How much of the geth left with the Heretics?"

"The heretics make up 5% of the entire geth population," the platform answered "The remaining Geth harbor no ill will towards organic life, and we study your communications to understand your motives."

"So, you mean me no harm?"

"Yes. We have come unarmed with only a shuttle to avoid detection by organic militaries. We wish to join your crew so that our abilities maybe put to use against the shadow broker. With our advanced and precise targeting we could have eliminated both of your snipers in 3.2857 seconds."

"Well. You are interesting. If someone had told me two years ago I'd be talking to a geth, I would have called a mental hospital. But I don't trust you; you could be lying or manipulating me into a trap."

"Lying," the geth responded its plates moving once more, "The organic term meaning to deceive or mislead. This is done out of an emotional response, geth do not have emotions."

"Okay, so you're not lying…" Ashley massaged her face lightly with her right hand out of exasperation. A geth was asking to join her crew, which was full of aliens who'd respected her for all of her work against them. She and someone else had seen what the geth and Saren did to Eden Prime.

"We understand if this decision is difficult Williams-Lieutenant. We share a common enemy; cooperation would benefit both parties and the achievement of the goal."

_The council's gonna love this,_ Ashley thought to herself. "Alright then, what do I call you all then?"

The platform's plates moved while it reached consensus, "Geth."

"I don't think that would read well on the roster. How about…Light?"

"…we are confused as to why you have chosen this designation," the geth responded.

"Because your…face is a flashlight, so Light for short."

The geth made another noise before responding in English again, "We will acknowledge this for as long as we are under your command Williams-Lieutenant"

"Alright, well, hop in the shuttle Light. I've got to explain to the crew that, well…just send everything they need to know to my omni-tool so I can send it to everyone."

"As you wish."

* * *

Kallen sighed. The Nos Astra sky was beautiful from the comfort of her bed. She and Miranda were looking at it through the skylight in the cabin as they snuggled together after having their fun around the ship. Kallen managed to drag a silly side out of Miranda. They went to the bridge and Miranda did a spot on imitation of Joker in his chair, doing some funny banter with EDI about the old ship and the monitoring devices on the new one. Afterwards they went down to the cargo area and Kallen did an impression of Grunt, talking about explosions and the tank; even going so far as to snuggle against the tank and call it "mommy." Kallen even raided Miranda's closet and put on one of her white Kevlar suits and was still wearing it now as they watched the sky.

"I feel so sexy right now," Kallen said, stroking Miranda's silky raven hair.

"Oh do you, now?" Miranda turned her head to face Kallen. "I can make you some with the Alliance insignia on it."

"No need," Kallen responded.

"You'd wear a Cerberus body suit?" Miranda raised an eyebrow out of slight confusion.

"I've been reading the extranet and I talked to my mom. The Alliance abandoned me. They trashed everything I said about the reapers. I even watched a news program where they brought in psychology experts to debate on how damaged my mind was from the Prothean beacon." Miranda didn't understand the next thing Kallen said, which prompted her to lean forward.

"What was that last part?" she asked and Kallen repeated herself. "I didn't…was that in Prothean?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? The conduit finally took about two weeks after the battle of the Citadel. So I can speak Prothean" Kallen grinned. "Wasn't that in my file, oh Lazarus project director?"

"No, it wasn't. I thought you'd only used that so Dr. T'Soni could use it to track Saren. This is amazing," Miranda gasped.

"Sexy even?" Kallen said something else in prothean and gave Miranda and soft tap on the ass.

"Oh!" Miranda jumped. "And what was that?"

"I said that you're possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I love being with you. Oh, and nice ass."

"How sweet of you." Miranda smiled, nuzzling her head into Kallen's collarbone. "You probably didn't notice, but there's a sweet spot on your body. It's right…here."

"OH!"Kallen gasped. Miranda pressed down between Kallen's left shoulder, collarbone and ribs and an incredibly satisfying sensation rippled through her body. "How did you…oh my goddess."

"I know your body just like I know my own. Pressure points, sweet spots, sensitive areas. I'm very thorough with my work." Miranda sighed, nuzzling back into Kallen as she recovered from the pressing of her sweet spot.

"I'll make sure we last, it'll take more than the Reapers to keep me away from you Lawson." Kallen giggled kissing Miranda on the forehead. Miranda smiled and pulled Kallen's lips onto hers.


	21. One Step Closer

**Welcome to Chapter 21 of Guns and Poems the headcanon of Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kallen woke up the next day with the Illium sun shining down on her. She closed her mouth, which was insanely dry and rolled over to see Miranda lying next to her. Kallen smiled, realizing that Miranda had spent the night in her bed. She wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "Glad to see you're comfortable."

Miranda shifted her weight to turn towards Kallen, "Morning. What time is it?" she asked before placing a small peck on Kallen's lips.

Kallen looked over Miranda at the clock which read 3:25pm. "We slept in…I'll just leave it at that," Kallen chuckled softly.

"Well I'm glad I'm sleeping in with you, and you're still wearing your body suit." Miranda glanced up and down Kallen's silhouette.

"Oh? I thought I was naked this whole time," Kallen joked. "But I do feel sweaty. I think I'll hop in the shower." Kallen threw the covers off of her and rolled to her feet. As she walked along the floor her heels clicked and dragged from her sleepy strides.

"Wait for me."

Kallen turned to see Miranda getting up from her bed to follow her and couldn't help but smile.

…

* * *

"This is…well I don't know what it is," Anderson said breathlessly.

"If I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it," Admiral Hackett said in a similar tone. "Hell I still don't believe it."

"This goes against everything the Alliance stands for Lieutenant!" Udina shouted. "What were you thinking letting a Geth onto the most advanced ship in the galaxy?"

"Second most advanced," Ashley corrected him, "I believe Shepard is in control of the most advanced ship."

"And she would have shot the Geth on sight," Udina shot back.

"But I'm not Shepard, ambassador. I have my own brain and I use it how I see fit, I wish I could say the same for you."

"Alright you two," Anderson said to stop the argument. Light, the Geth, had been standing there the whole time. "Can you understand me?"

"We can understand you Anderson-Councilor," Light responded. "We hope you have received the necessary files from Williams-Lieutenant."

"I have, and please forgive me for being skeptical, but this all sounds a little too convenient." Anderson frowned, still checking back with the data pad in his hand.

"It is a logical reaction. Your contact with the heretics has cast a cloud over all Geth," Light said, mimicking some of Ashley's movements from their conversation. "As we explained to Williams-Lieutenant, the Heretics were only 5% of all Geth."

"If that force with Sovereign was only 5 Percent, how many Geth are left?" Admiral Hackett asked.

"The number of Geth is not as standard as the number of Organics. A Standard Geth platform can house hundreds of individual runtimes. This specific platform houses 1,183. There are trillions of Geth that harbor no ill will towards Organics, even the Creators."

"The Creators?" Anderson interrupted.

"The Quarians, sir," Ashley answered, "The Geth refer to them as the creators."

"Correct. I was sent to interact with Shepard-Commander to forge an alliance between the Geth and Organics against the old machines. During my search I came across Williams-Lieutenant's predicament and wish to help her before resuming my search for Shepard-Commander."

"You were sent to find Commander Shepard?" Hackett said with some alarm in his voice.

"To ally with us against the Reapers. The true Geth denied Sovereign when he offered them what they want, a Dyson sphere to upload to so that they can all share their memories and be united," Ashley said matter-of-factly. "I have everything in the mission report, as well as the locations of some of the Shadow Broker's top contacts. You can thank Light for that."

"Well I'm not sure about this at all. This has spy written all over it," Hackett said firmly. "Conveniently some Geth split from the main group to follow a Reaper and the rest are peaceful, so they seek out part of the team that killed the Reaper and are also searching for the woman who led the charge?"

"Williams-Lieutenant raised similar concerns. We can provide data to allay any concerns Hackett-Admiral may have. The old machine's pose a threat to both Organics and Geth. The heretics wished to gain the old machines favor and offered themselves as tools. True geth have no such intention. We are immune to indoctrination and therefore hold an advantage with close contact with old machines. We wish to extend this advantage to helping you."

"It's got a point sir. If any of us or the aliens did scouting on them or surprise attacks, we'd be susceptible to indoctrination and turning against each other, it's how the Protheans fell. With an AI helping us we could help eliminate that. From what I remember Shepard's ship has an AI onboard it and that's helped her against the Collectors."

All three authority figures looked at each other, exchanging various forms of nonverbal communication. Ashley looked from them to Light several times, its plates moving from time like it was trying to imitate the movements.

"Alright, it can be on the Ship." Anderson spoke, "Get it what it needs to function and get the crew acclimated to its newest member."

"Yes Sir," Ashley replied with a salute and to the shock of everyone, Light did the same. "Talk about a quick study."

"We will head to the armory to receive weapons and assignments." Light turned and headed towards its announced destination, walking like a soldier in a coordinated march during basic.

Admiral Hackett and Ambassador Udina followed the geth platform, leaving Anderson and Ashley alone.

"I think Shepard is starting to rub off on you. She attracts…characters, and that's being polite," Anderson said with slight shake of his head.

"Next thing you know we'll come in contact with a rogue Reaper," Ashley joked, "If it comes to me, I'm retiring."

"I'll keep that in mind Lieutenant."

* * *

…

"Hurt me? I barely felt a thing," Kallen laughed as she watched the frightened Salarian lay on his back after she decked him with a roundhouse.

"Telon!" one of the other Salarians knelt next to him, with Kallen, Samara, Grunt, and Jacob pointing their guns at him. "He's my brother."

Kallen lowered her pistol before asking how they'd gotten locked in. It turned out Thane had put a spectacular shot through an eclipse merc's head and locked them in to keep them safe.

"He sounds incredibly skilled," Samara commented as the team walked to a ramp that led upwards.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Nassana Dantius' voice bellowed through the terminal next to a new sniper rifle and power cell crate.

Kallen had an evil grin tear across her face as she pressed the button to respond. "Hey Nassana, just killed most of your hired help, just so you're know, you're next you Asari bitch!" and she cut the connection.

"But we're not here for Nassana," Jacob said with a confused countenance.

"I know, but she's already freaking out so I'm just having fun. Thane should be there by now so she won't know what hit her."

The team ascended the ramp and was confronted by three Asari vanguards, meaning that the cream of the crop was ahead of them. Kallen provided a distraction for the other squad mates to get in position by weaving between a set of metal beams and soaking up bullets with her enhanced shields. Jacob snuck along in her wake and struck with a powerful pull technique and Samara followed up with a throw of equal power that sent one of the Asari flying through the opening ahead and into the Nos Astra skyline.

"That's impressive for a squishy Asari and human. Watch this!" Grunt bellowed ramming his head into the chest plate of the second vanguard and putting a dent in the wall with her. "Say goodnight." Grunt calmly put his new Claymore shotgun to her cracked armor and unloaded the clip into her. Moments later he was floating upward from the third Vanguard using the lift technique on him. She was preparing to throw him off the edge into the city below, but he was bailed out by a timely snipe from Kallen. That ended the technique. There was no time for congratulations and the team charged across the bridge, cutting down the last wave of mercs. Kallen was one again the main target to set up her teammates when her shields were gone. Jacob and Samara teamed up for a pull throw combination, this time using it on multiple mercs at once. The final Vanguard was Kallen's. They both closed in with shotguns ready and Kallen's trigger finger proved to be the quickest, landing a heated pulse shot to her body and finishing her with an esophagus crushing forearm up against the door.

The squad entered the room to find Nassana surrounded by guards all with their guns raised.

"Shepard, I should have known. You find this ironic don't you? I send you to kill my sister, now you're here to kill me. So how many credits will it be, this time?"

"How much are you offering?" Kallen asked. This question gained her an absolutely intimidating stare from Samara, who was standing next to her. Her eyes showed no emotion, her face was completely relaxed, yet Kallen couldn't help but feel that the third oath was somehow saving her life.

"I'll pay you double what you're being paid to kill me?"

"Quadruple and we have a deal," Kallen responded, smiling genuinely.

"Quadruple it is. What's your rate?"

"2 million. My employer wants your head bad."

"Ha!" Nassana laughed, activating her omni-tool. Seconds later, Kallen's account was 8 million credits heavier. "A Pleasure doing business with you, Shepard."

One of Nassana's guards began looking around. Kallen wasn't sure, but she would have sworn that she heard a bumping noise in the walls "What?" Nassana questioned, looking from her guards to Shepard, "You have extra help?"

"No help Nassana. I wasn't sent to kill you." Kallen smirked victoriously. She'd just swindled one of the most powerful Asari businesswomen out of 8 million credits, just like that.

Before Nassana could start yelling someone dropped from the vent above her. They snapped the neck of the first guard, and then the second, punched in the throat of the last one, snatched their pistol off of their waist and fired a round into Nassana's stomach without so much as wasting a skin cell. It was beautiful, like something out of the vids.

"Show off," Kallen heard Jacob grumble as the alien, identified in Kallen's visor display as a Drell. A file appeared and updated itself to match the man in front of it to Thane Krios, the assassin in the dossier.

"Hello?" Kallen called to Thane, but he was praying over Nassana's lifeless body.

"Prayers for the wicked must not be forgotten," he replied. His voice was raspy and cool, his green skin mixing magically with the sunset.

"Yeah she was kind of a bitch," Kallen said.

"Not for her, for me." Thane looked up, his prayer over.

"Okay then. Well Thane, I'm Commander Shepard and I need you for a mission."

"A Mission?"

"Yeah, the Collectors are attacking human colonies; I'm going to hit them where it hurts."

"Attacking the collectors would require passing through the Omega-4 relay, no ship has ever returned," Thane said, almost as if he was thinking over the fact himself.

"Yeah, and they said it was impossible to get to Ilos too," Kallen said to brush aside the thought of something being impossible when she was involved.

"You make a fair point. You've built a reputation on doing the impossible…this was to be my last job," Thane said facing the sun set ducking his head slightly, "I'm dying."

"Yeah, it's not all it's cracked up to be, I wouldn't rush it," Kallen said off-handedly, then looked up to see Thane still in the same position, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes. Low survival odds do not concern me. I'm trying to make the universe a brighter place." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "If you need my services to take down the collectors, I will work for you Shepard, free of charge." He turned back to her and shook hands with Kallen to agree to join her crew.

…

* * *

"I'm not sure I like the idea of an assassin watching my six," Jacob said. He was in the debriefing room with Shepard and Thane, obviously not pleased with the recent acquisition.

"What's your concern Jacob?" Kallen asked, Thane remaining silent and still.

"I've stopped assassins before; they're ruthless and follow money blindly without concern for the consequences."

"I assure you I intend no harm to Shepard or anyone on this ship," Thane responded. "I am her arm, her will is my will."

"We all need to work together here, so be civil. Set him up in the armory."

"Yes ma'am," Jacob said, saluting before leaving with Thane.

Kallen headed to the lab, requisitioning upgrades with the resources they got from the last planet scans.

"Shepard, while you are here…have favor to ask," Mordin called from his station.

"What's the favor?" Kallen asked after requisitioning the Extra ammo upgrade for the team's weapons.

"Received message from old team in STG. Haven't been completely upfront." Mordin took a sharp, deep breath, "Was on team relating to Genophage. Updated it after tests showed Krogan's were adapting to Genophage and producing in numbers near pre-Genophage levels. One of my former team members, Maelon, last seen on Tuchanka, possibly captured by Krogan. Need to rescue him."

"So you updated the Genophage to keep the Krogan population from growing and starting a rebellion?" Kallen asked, still trying to wrap her head around Mordin's confession.

"Correct. Didn't expect you to grasp quickly. Foresaw accusation of war criminal. Would have accepted designation anyway."

"Alright, alright," Kallen said to stop him from going off on a rant again. "We'll go to Tuchanka to find Maelon."

"Shepard," EDI chimed in from her conduit, "If you are going to Tuchanka you might want to check on Grunt. He's noticeably agitated and is destroying a crate as I speak."

"Great," Kallen sighed heavily, "Do I need armor?"

"I would recommend it."

"That was a joke, EDI."

* * *

"I can't believe you're letting a Geth on the ship," Adam said as he and Ashley ate dinner in the mess. "I mean, it's cool and all, but I'd have pegged you to shoot it up, I even thought you did when I saw the hole. You sure you didn't pull an ancient west move and quick draw it?"

"Honestly…I don't know why I didn't," Ashley said coolly, taking a bite out of her club sandwich. "It's just, I'd never heard a geth speak English, or send messages in advance. Plus, did you read over the info I got?"

"Yeah," Adam said, opening his omni-tool to recite the data, "One program is a person and there are over 45 trillion Geth. 100-400 make up a geth from trooper to juggernaut and our boy Light has 1,183. I'm glad he's on our side. He's already upgraded our armory with geth weapons. I took the Geth assault rifle for a test and man, it's accurate, no wonder they were cutting down our troops on Eden Prime…no offense."

"None taken," Ashley said waving it off, "Speak of the devil." Ashley was looking passed Adam and saw Light walking around the mess, observing things. "Don't tell anyone, but it's adorable how he looks at things out of pure curiosity. I wish all Geth were like him, we might have stalled Saren's attempts to bring the reapers back if the Heretics stayed with the main Geth."

"Williams-Lieutenant," Light called from the kitchen counter, "what is the function of this machine labeled coffee-mate?"

"It makes coffee, a beverage humans use to give us energy," she replied.

"Humans have discovered how to create energy through organic fuel…?"

"Not quite, we put stimulants in them which give our body more fuel. Think of it as adding better software to a computer to get it to run better."

"Acknowledged," Light said, looking through the kitchen and analyzing cooking equipment and even food in the refrigerator, audibly matching them with results from menus it had downloaded off the extranet.

"Okay Ash," Adam said grimly, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "I have to ask you about your...situation with my sister."

Ashley had been dreading this. While it was nice to have a familiar face on the Normandy, she knew he'd ask about Kallen eventually. She recounted Horizon, from her side since she knew Adam had heard Kallen's, and that she and Bishop were dating but taking it slow. "He was there for me when Kallen died and he brought me under his command. I trust him almost as much as her…"

"Um…Hello!" Adam said, cutting Ashley's delayed thought off completely, "You have my omni-tool address, you could have at least let me know you were on the market for guys again, god. Once you go Shepard…I need to find something that rhymes with Shepard. Anyway, I'm totally available and I'm on the ship, not stuck on the Citadel."

"You have no subtlety, you know that?" Ashley laughed, "And your "frontal assaults" are worse than your sister's."

"Hey, Adepts don't need subtlety, how do you think I defended that ward during Saren's assault? Nearly fried my implants, but I smashed those fucking geth to pieces with a singularity. My CO was in tears when I walked back to our barracks with a geth head for her."

"Been telling that story at bars have you?" Ashley shot back at him, smirking at the obvious padding the story had gotten in the 2 years since the actual occurrence.

"Fine, I did almost fry my implants, and my CO was really yelling at me for being "just like my sister" but I did single handedly defend the ward I was on from the Geth." Adam leaned back to bask in his glory one more. "It's why Zakera's still standing isn't it? Saved by a human, but that jackass Talid's still running to get us off the Council."

"Yeah, he's a turian so it's okay for him to be racist, but if a human was campaigning to remove an alien from the council they'd be arrested by C-Sec."

"He had better hope Kallen doesn't run into him; there might be a bullet to the head in his future." Adam shared a soft chuckle with Ashley before getting back to the core of this conversation, "Seriously, you don't just fist fight with a girlfriend and stop speaking, you've got to at least send her a message; otherwise I'll just start saying blunt things about your appearance and sexual things I would do to you if you gave me the chance."

"You realize that one, I'm your superior officer, two, I'm a spectre so I could kill you and get away with it, three, I'm taken, four, I dated your sister, five, I'm your superior officer and it's against Regs-"

"Regs my ass. You shacked up with Kallen and broke the "regs" so don't hand me that," Adam scoffed, with some indignation in his voice, "Plus you know it's out of fun. Even if I did get to "walk the walk" I'd have to deal with Kallen and I'm not sure my biotics would save me, she's persistent as hell."

"Fine, you're right. I'll send her something, though I have no idea what I'll say."

"You could remind her about that nice ass you've got and that it now has 50% extra bounce when it's slapped," Adam said as smoothly as possible.

Ashley just glared at him, her face only shifting to say, "That's your one freebie kid."

"I'm just getting started, ma'am."


	22. Catch 22

**Welcome to Chapter 22 of Guns and Poems the headcanon of Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. This is an Ashley heavy Chapter at least to me. Most of the time I spent writing this was dedicated to Ashley's mission and her squad. Inc ase anyone has forgotten, Legion is with Ashley, but she's given him the nickname "Light" for Flashlight. She's also the CO of the SSV Arcturus and upgraded version of the Normandy SR-1 with Reaper tech. She has a multispecies crew with STG, Asari Commandoes, and Turian military under her command. Shepard's story is well...Shepard's story. haha. Anywhozits, Enjoy! R&R plz, that's how I improve and make your reading experience more enjoyable.**

* * *

"Shepard, we will arrive at Tuchanka in 2 days time." EDI announced from her terminal.

"Thank you EDI" She replied, working on the terminal in her cabin with her squads weapons load out. Just as she was about to work on Grunts, a message arrived in her mailbox.

Subject: Hey there.

Shepard-

I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. When I lost you two years ago, it tore me up. I prayed for you every day. I read a lot of Tennyson, thinking about you, just like I did when my dad passed. And then you came back, and it was like my prayers were answered. But I'm not who I was then, and neither are you.

I don't know what's true anymore. Part of me can't believe it's really you. I keep going back to that night before Ilos, our night... I haven't let myself think about those memories in over a year.

I wouldn't have expected you to work for Cerberus, but I know why they sent you to Horizon. I saw how many people were lost there, and if anyone can stop the Collectors, you can. I can't go where you're going, but I can wish you luck.

Just stay alive out there...Kallen. I don't know what the future holds, but I can't lose you a second time.

-Ash

Death closes all: but something ere the end

Some work of noble note, may yet be done,

Not unbecoming men that strove with Gods.

Kallen sat frozen in her chair. Her eyes were looking over the message over and over, but her brain was still in shock that she received a message from the woman who, a month and a half earlier, was brawling with her on Horizon to the point where both of them had to be sedated.

A wave of guilt rose and slammed into her. What did this mean? Had this all just been one bad fight and that Ashley was ready to resume their relationship? Would she be expecting a reply from Kallen? An 'I forgive you' or 'Please forgive me' message? Confusion and assumptions were racing through Kallen's head. Ashley said she couldn't go where Shepard was, so was it a sign that there were no hard feelings?

"Hey Shep!" a bubbly voice said, causing her to jump up from her chair to see Kasumi leaning on the corner beside her bathroom door.

"Kasumi, what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see your room, it's nice up here" Kasumi walked down the stairs to Kallen's bed and sat down, admiring the moving space outside her skylight.

"Well, there's not much to see" Kallen said halfheartedly, her mind still focusing on the letter she'd received.

"Well, that's only half my reason really. See I was reading the extranet about you-"

"Really, Kasumi, you could have asked me. This happened with Liara too, and she could read my mind!" Kallen hated when people went to secondhand sources to get information about her, it wasn't like she'd bite their head off if they asked her things.

"I find it better when people clarify things, because then you get to respond to the articles with firsthand knowledge and set off flame wars with other users, you wouldn't believe the-"

"What do you want to know Kasumi?" Kallen asked impatiently.

"Well, I know you and Ashley Williams dated, her speech at your funeral was moving, I shed a tear when I was there." Kasumi said as if she was talking about seeing a movie.

"You were at my funeral?" Kallen blurted out, "and you don't think it's weird that you're serving on my ship after watching me get buried?"

"Well there was no body." Kasumi replied, "I've staged my death and had about four funerals myself, it helps in my line of work. Had I seen the "meat and tubes" Jacob talked about I might be a tad freaked out, but I figured it was an Alliance stunt for a mission of yours, but now that I knew you really were dead, Ashley's speech is even more moving."

"Is there any way I could see it? I've been searching for things about my funeral for weeks and it's all classified."

"Sure, you can watch my recording of it, if you don't mind my sobs. There wasn't a dry eye on the planet really, well maybe that Kevin guys eyes were dry, you did sell all of his crap after all" Kasumi giggled softly while she sifted through her omni-tool for the video she promised, "So I have to ask why you're dating Miranda. Especially now that you two are Spectre's."

"You two?"

"Yeah, Ashley was promoted to Spectre two months ago."

So that's why she was on Horizon, thought Kallen. It was a mission of hers, which is why she wanted to see Kallen at the apartment on Intai'sei.

"So are you and Miranda for real?" Kasumi asked getting closer to Kallen, "I'm not trying to sound like I'm scolding you, but I just want to know if you're really in it, or if you're just trying to get back at Ashley."

"Miranda saved my life. She brought me back from the dead. She's beautiful and gets me. Ashley and the entire galaxy has changed without me, I'm still the same as I was in 83. I'm not using Miranda, I care about her and she cares about me." Kallen looked away from Kasumi and at the holographic picture of Ashley on her desk.

* * *

"Bishop's a stand up guy" Ashley said, her voice low as she and Adam cleaned their Assault rifles. Despite Ashley being the CO she still took some time to help the crew with their duties and they appreciated her for it.

"Well I know my sister isn't a guy, but she's pretty stand up too. Mom's not to happy about her being with Cerberus but she said "Kallen's no fool, if anything she'll show up saying she's taken over and have the Illusive Man's head on a platter for Anderson." And part of me thinks that might not be too far off." Adam finished up with Legion's AR and now turned his attention to Danielle's sniper rifle.

"If only. She's surrounded by Cerberus people, like that bitch she was with on Horizon." Ashley felt a sort of warm hatred when remembering that woman with the Australian accent and the white jumpsuit.

"I'm sure the Illusive Man would put her with the best talent Cerberus has to offer. If I was trying to make a terrorist organization look good, I'd put all my best operatives and defenders on the op with her." Adam said filling the rifle with thermal clips. "even then it might not be enough for her. Once she's done with the collectors then she might be-"

"Lieutenant!" Nare'na 's voice called over the PA system, "We're arriving at the first agents location. We can have the shuttle off the ground in 5."

"Thanks Nare'na." Ashley said as she grabbed her weapons. She stormed through the crew quarters and called Light, Rina, and Lano to the shuttle as her ground team.

"Neither of you have reservations about having Light on the ground team I hope?" Ashley asked the Asari and Salarian as the shuttle dove out of the hold and downward to the LZ.

"We trust your judgment Lieutenant" Lano said with a convincing nod, "If anything it will be enlightening about these true geth."

"We are patching into communications" Light announced its eye rotating along with the plates moving on its head. After a short pause it continued, "Agent's last known contact with Shadow Broker 8 hours ago, last messaged retrieve.

"Broker, new information regarding Williams, it seemed she made a discovery that she had to report to Councilor Anderson what it is has yet to be found, our sensors on her ship have been deactivated, information gathered through citadel surveillance. Will investigate myself if you wish. Signed, Ramon."

"So they know I found something, but they don't know it's you. They've also got sensors on the Arcturus?" Ashley asked the geth.

"Yes. We found them when we accessed you ships profile and deactivated them remotely as they were not signaling to the Alliance." Light responded. Ashley's face was now a beacon of surprise, seeing that Light had helped her even before their cooperation was even discussed. Her opinion about the Geth was slowly but surely being changed by the platform across from her.

The Shuttle flew over a large compound that had to be housing the agent. It settled down on the landing pad at the rear entrance and opened for the team to file out.

"Light, can you scramble their communications and cut off the building from the Shadow broker?"

Light's head plates fluctuated and it made typical geth noises, "Done" it said. The team raised its weapons and proceeded to the main door. It opened by proximity. Ashley stepped through the door with authority, sweeping the room before clearing her team to come in. It was obviously a loading bay and the team activated their radars, disregarding the red dot behind them where Light stood, as every known radar service flagged geth bodies as foes. "Every fix your radar's to scan Light and change him to friend ID" Ashley said until Light's red dot blinked Green after several "are you sure?" prompts.

Lano went ahead to the door at the far side of the loading bay. He activated his omni-tool and got into the security systems. "Let's see" he said as the other three caught up to him, "We've got a big place to cover. It's got guards at a few rooms on the highest level and there are regular patrols going in right now." He made some motions as if all the patrols were pieces on a chess board. "If we can get passed these we should be able to get into this room right here" he pointed to a room in the middle of the compound, "which is the command center to lock everything down. To prevent his escape. Right now he's in his quarters so we'll have him cornered once we do that. If we want to avoid gunfire and go pure stealth then we take these corridors to the northwest staircase and we should be good. If we want to take out some guard's now so we won't have to deal with them later. Rina would be spectacular here."

"I've never been one for stealth, I say we take out as many as we can, he can't call for back up even within this place thanks to Light. Yeah. Rina, take out as many as you can and get up to him fast before he can escape, we'll impede him so we can pin him down." Ashley pulled her AR off of her back everyone expanded their radar's to cover the whole compound and advanced from the loading bay into the first corridor. Ashley slid up to the wall when a guard turned the corner and Rina flew past her light a blue lightning bolt and sent the guard crashing through the wall behind him. Before Ashley could get the word "wow" out of her mouth Rina shot in the direction the guard came from. Light aimed its rifle and fired three times into the hole left from Rina's first victim, killing the guard's that came to their comrade's aid.

"I'll cut through here with Light. You follow Rina and back her up" Ashley told Lano and he sprinted up the small ramp where Rina was hurling biotics at advancing guards.

Light and Ashley's gunned down more guards, including one who was about to switch on the internal alarms.

"Target is on the move!" Light blurted out as the agent, a fair skinned man with a slick brunette crew cut. There was a scar coming down his right eye, and he stared daggers into Ashley. Seconds later his shoulder was punctured by a bullet and Light reloaded its sniper rifle. "Target subdued, taking the east stairs for quickest route."

Ashley followed the geth platform to the downed agent. He was on the floor screaming in agony from having his shoulder shot through with a mass accelerator.

"You work for the shadow Broker, tell me why he's after me!" Ashley shouted at him. She shook him to get him to focus on her rather than the pain in his arm.

"You think…you think I'd tell you?" he groaned, "You're taking on the shadow broker! He'll get you eventually. Even if you kill me or other agents. He's absolute, just be lucky you aren't at the top of his list like your friend." He managed a laugh through the immense pain.

Ashley's eyes widened to their limit, "what of you mean my friend? Who is he after?" the agent just smiled before he spat in Ashley's face. "So that's how its gonna be?" Ashley wiped her face before jamming her right index and middle fingers into the bullet hole in his arm.

"AUGH!" the agent's screams matched the noise of gun fire from down the hall. Ashley looked up to see his guard's flying against the wall. Rina and Lano were cleaning house with the remaining forces. Ashley jammed her fingers into his wound again, getting another agonizing scream. "I'll never tell you! You won't be able to stop it if you know anyway! Just kill me Williams. If you don't he will."

"Light, download everything from his databases." Ashley ordered, dropping the agent on his inured shoulder.

"All the guards are dealt with" Rina said as she and Lano walked up to Ashley and Light. "This who we came for?"

"Yeah, he's not talking. Light's downloading all his information. We're leaving him here. Either he shuts up or he tells the Broker he failed to capture me." Ashley flicked her fingers to get most of the blood off of her gloves and back onto the agent to add to his humiliation.

"Download complete." Light announced.

"Alright, let's move. We've got information to read" Ashley kicked the agent once more in his shoulder before she and her team left. The first mission of her time as a CO was an incredible success.

* * *

Kallen and Samara were in the observation deck, undertaking one of their daily meditation sessions.

_Kallen was surrounded by a bright light. It came from every direction even though there was no visible source._

_"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing for what seemed like all eternity._

_"Shepard?" a voice called back._

_"Who's there?" Kallen asked, feeling as though she was in space again she had to twist her entire body until she turned to face the man in front of her._

_"I didn't expect to see you here." He responded. Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko was floating, existing, or whatever they were doing in this plane of nothingness, right in front of Kallen._

_"Kaidan!" Kallen shouted, her words still echoing into nothingness. She urged herself forward through sheer will; her physical movements were making her look foolish, and hugged him. "So wait…that means…I really am dead."_

_"I would seem that way, yeah." Kaidan chuckled. "It means the Galaxy is lesser for it not having you in it anymore."_

_"So, this is heaven? Because I thought for sure I'd have been sent straight to hell for Torfan alone. Not to mention me being with Ashley" she said sarcastically, " and our little fling before the Normandy was active."_

_"Well it's definitely not hell. I've found that if you care about someone up here, they come to you. I guess that's why I showed up here." Kaidan gave Kallen a warm smile._

_"I cried over you." She said immediately. "For a good ten minutes. I hated having to leave you down there."_

_"I'm touched Shepard." He responded, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's alright. We all knew something could happen. If I wasn't ready to die, then I wouldn't be a good soldier. I couldn't ask you to leave Ashley, even if she protested. She has such a bright future even with all the black listing."_

_"Thanks for that Kaidan." Kallen choked to hold back the tears that were knocking on her eyelids._

_"Don't mention it." Kaidan looked over Kallen's head, and soon she looked at the same direction to a man dressed in an Alliance uniform. His name plate read "Williams" and Kallen didn't need another thought to see who that was._

_"Commander Shepard." He said. His voice was low and gravely. Kallen could see Ashley in his face and turned to him._

_"You must be Ashley's father." Kallen eyed him up and down trying to get a read on him as he approached._

_"I am. I've watched you, girl." Kallen had heard this speech before. Even the afterlife couldn't get her away from the overprotective parent yelling at the girlfriend."And I'm glad you were in my Ashley's life."_

_Kallen's eyebrows nearly ran into her red hair, "You…approve?"_

_"Of course. You touched her like no other person could. She was always destined for greatness, and you got her on the right path, passed all the crap we get for my dad. If I had to pick anyone to be with my daughter, it'd be you." He said and like Ashley said when she got promoted to chief, he stiffened up and saluted Kallen. "You'll be great for her in the long run."_

_"What are you-" Kallen felt cold. It was odd because she hadn't felt anything for as long as she could remember being in this place. The chills crept up from her feet and she looked to Kaidan who was just as shocked as she was. She was disappearing into whatever icy hell awaited._

_Kaidan's shock faded into a smile and he seemed to realize what was happening, "Knock 'em dead Shepard"_

_The next thing she knew she was laying beneath pale white lights and Miranda's face hovered over hers._

* * *

Kallen came back to the observation deck, her meditations complete. Her face was wet with tears, her body had cried for her while her mind was preoccupied.

"Shepard, is everything alright?" Samara asked as she knelt next to her.

"Yeah. This time took be back to a special place. I'm fine Samara." Kallen stood and stretched to get the feeling back in her legs and butt. "Wanna get something from the mess? It'd do you well to mingle with the crew Samara."

Samara pondered the invitation. "I will join you." She said simply and the pair walked to the mess for a meal.


	23. Rites and Wrongs

**Welcome to Chapter 23 of Guns and Poems the headcanon of Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. Back to a nice balance of Kallen and Ashley's arcs. Kallen is doing the two missions on Tuchanka, and Ashley's got some down time on the SSV Arcturus. Captain John Bishop is the intellectual property of A-stric and she's awesome for letting me use him. Thanks to Badpie for beta reading!**

* * *

"Kill them! BLARGH!" one of the bloodpack Vorcha shouted as the fuel tank on his back exploded. He wasn't the first nor would he be the last. Shepard, Mordin, Jacob, and Kasumi were tearing through the blood pack forces. Jacob was at the head of the pack; his barrier technique was durable under fire thanks to the biotic upgrades Shepard had requisitioned for the squad. They came to a heavily guarded door and Jacob fired a long range shot with his insanely accurate Geth Plasma shotgun. The Vorcha were too busy fire at him to see the rest of the squad round the corner. Kasumi hurled a grenade behind their cover and Mordin hit one of the Vorcha with his incineration tech. Kasumi's grenade exploded, spreading the flames to all three Vorcha and Kallen put a few rounds in them to end their misery. 

"Shep, this looks like the thing that Krogan mechanic wanted." Kasumi said while she stood at an over turned truck."

"You're right; take it so we can go get Maelon." Kallen said as she opened the door and the team descended into what turned out to be a hospital. The team ran across the most long winded Krogan Kallen had ever met.

When we cure the Genophage Werlyoc Guld will rule all Krogan! The Krogan rebellions will become the Krogan Empire! The surviving races will frighten their children with tales of what the blood pack did to the Turians! The Asari will scream as their citadel is plunged into the sun and we'll turn Salarian eggs into a delicacy!" the Werlyoc speaker bellowed. This statement widened the already large eyes of Mordin. This was all Kallen needed to hear.

"Alright buddy, speech time is over." Kallen whipped her pistol off her hip and fired a round well below the Krogan.

"You see? The human cannot hit a simple target!" The Krogan smirked as he pointed his shotgun at Kallen. A loud hissing noise filled the room and after a second shot a fuel tank exploded. A Jet of fire shot upwards and engulfed the Krogan speaker in flames. He wailed as the flames burned to the bone and in all the chaos, his back up arrived and charged down the ramp towards Shepard's squad.

"Stand back." Kallen told her team. She held the arc projector and pulled the trigger. After the two second wait a Bolt of electricity hit the first Vorcha that came around the corner then jumped to the Krogan that followed it. The silhouettes of the Mercs covered the walls as the electricity flowed through the group and when it ran out of targets, it hit the locked door and blew it open.

"Why don't you always do that Shep? It'd save us a lot of medi-gel." Kasumi asked.

"It's not fun that way." Kallen laughed with the arc projector now firmly on her back. The squad walked over the fried and smoking bodies into the next room which looked like an infirmary.

Kallen, Jacob, and Kasumi were hacking into the consoles for upgrades. Mordin however was standing over a medical table.

"Werlyoc female." He said as Kallen walked over to him. His omni-tool appeared and scanned the body. Pop ups appeared with medical information. "Willing subject, no sign of restraints. Horrible tests. Can't describe."

"Is this what you wanted for the Krogan Mordin? Updating the Genophage so that they had to resort to desperate tactics like this?" Kallen asked as she eyed some of the pop ups.

"Not at all. Population stable, not completely sterile. Krogan used to breed entire human country in a month, now more akin to small town in 3 months. Keeps Krogan from pursuing war due to numbers. Never wanted sacrifices like this." Mordin waved his hand over the body and said a prayer before the team moved ahead. 

"Shepard" EDI called in, "there are several stray crates in the room ahead. A misplaced shot could cause several explosions."

"Or a well placed one could clear out the room" Jacob said as he readied his shotgun.

The door opened and everyone but Kasumi dove into cover. Kasumi activated her cloak and slid between the two Vorcha scouts. She casually dropped one of her grenades and moved onto the door on the far side of the room. The grenade exploded, knocking out the two Vorcha. Kallen put a round in each of their heads, which gave them away. Varren came from the next room and went right passed the still cloaked Kasumi. They were easily taken care of and Kasumi knocked out the two Krogan that accompanied them and took them out of the equation by shooting an explosive crate that engulfed them with vicious flames.

"Finish them!" a voice roared as the squad hit the bottom of the ramp in front of them. It was the chief of Clan Werlyoc and he was looking to stop the squad from advancing to where Kallen had to assume Maelon was. He was flanked by four Krogan and had two Varren they sent in advance.

"I got this Shepard!" Jacob shouted as he sprinted past her. The lead Varren lunged at him and received a point blank blast from his GPS for its trouble, burning it to a floating pile of ashes. The second Varren was a bit more patient and evaded Jacob's next shot but before it could lunge it was floating off the ground from Jacob using pull and he punched it over the edge where it would fall to the bottom.

Ahead of Jacob, Kasumi was toying with one of the Krogan guards by dodging all of his melee attacks like she was training him in hand to hand. "Come on, surely someone with fighting in his DNA can hit a human female" Kasumi taunted as she rolled passed her opponents sloppy charge attempt. He turned, readied his shotgun to fire at her but the flash bang grenade Kasumi planted in his side exploded, sending him head first into the wall with a thundering crack. 

"Broken neck. Excellent grenade placement Ms. Goto" Mordin said when he pushed his frozen opponent over the edge, shattering once it came in contact with the ground. They both fired a few rounds from their locusts into the Krogan to put it out of its misery.

"Come on its two on one; don't tell me Clan Werlyoc just sucks!" Kallen laughed as she side stepped the chief's charge and hit his guard square in the chest with a powerful Reave. "OLE!" Kallen twirled away from the chief as he bowled over his guard in an attempt to catch Kallen napping. Kallen's Adrenaline rush was pumping through her now and she fired her Mattock into the Chief's back. Ice spread over the chief's body from the cryo ammo on Kallen's gun and he was completely frozen with his stubby arm a few inches from Kallen's face, his last ditch effort failing him. "Too easy!" Kallen reared back and roundhouse kicked the Chieftain into dust. "Good job everyone. We just wiped out an entire clan of Krogan."

"That was fun; can we do it again tomorrow?" Kasumi asked, sounding as sincere as possible. "Maybe, if that was the Urdnot Chief wants, but first, we've got a Salarian to save.

Once they got to the door Kallen braced for the worst. Salarians were an avowed enemy of the Krogan and there's no ceiling to what they could have done to Maelon, especially after the Speech the first Krogan gave. The door swished open and…

"Maelon, alive, not tortured…no." Mordin said.

"Yes professor" Maelon turned to show that he had no injuries, wasn't restrained, and wasn't even at gun point. "I'm working with the Krogan, to help undo the Genophage."

"Not Possible, whole team agreed it was necessary!"

"How was I going to say no to the great Dr. Solus?" Maelon shouted back?

"Krogan sacrifice, torturous experiments? All this is your doing?"

"We've already got the blood of millions on our hands! What's a little more going to do in exchange for reversing a war crime?"

"Maelon what you did was sicker than the Genophage. How could you do that to those Krogan?" Kallen asked. "This ends now."

"You're not ending this; I have to set this right!" Maelon had drawn his pistol, he pointed it at Kallen. She stared him down with the most intimidating glare she could muster; her glowing red eyes piercing him. This allowed Mordin an opening and he punched his former student through the holographic interface behind him and against a tank that resembled the one Grunt came in.

"Unacceptable experiments, unacceptable goals. No choice. Have to kill you." Mordin pointed his locust right in Maelon's face preparing to pull the trigger.

"Wait Mordin" Kallen put her hand on Mordin's gun arm and lowered it. "You're not a murderer. How does this fit in with the bigger picture?" Maelon was nodding furiously, agreeing with the woman who was suggesting he be spared. "Don't take the life of your student, or else he can't learn to not repeat this mistake."

"…You're right Shepard." Mordin said, putting his gun back on his waist. "Not a killer, Maelon free."

"Get out of here." Kallen said and Maelon wasted no time running from the lab. Kallen downloaded all of Maelon's data and erased the original copy and the team set off to return to the Urdnot camp.

* * *

Ashley sat in her quarters. It was similar to Kallen's quarters in the Old Normandy but a little more spacious. It was more like a luxury liner than a military vessel. The bed was king sized and had the softest sheets and pillows, and extranet terminal was across from her 56" wall mounted television. She was currently watching the Winter Olympics and the USA was playing Sweden in the semi finals of the Hockey tournament. She wasn't really watching; she didn't even flinch when one of the forwards from the US put the puck top shelf from his knees on a breakaway. Her attention was completely focused on the data pad with information on the shadow broker agent she just tracked down. It was astounding; they had everything on Ashley from her first training exercise on titan up to her Spectre recommendation. It seemed that they couldn't crack the Alliances highly classified files because all they had was the Alliances acknowledgment of Kallen's recommendation. That was why the agent was caught by surprise and had their sensors and camera on the ship fried by Light.

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

Ashley jumped. The data pad hit her bed and she looked up to see Adam standing in the doorway. "You scared the crap out of me. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Hey, you invited this guy, not me" Adam said as Bishop passed through the threshold. "Just letting you know he was here."

"John!" Ashley got up and flung her arms around her former CO. "I missed you."

"I heard you blew up some poor sucker's house cuz he was working for the Shadow Broker." Bishop laughed, Ashley wouldn't admit it but she also missed his slight Texan accent. "I bet you've got the rest running scared."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the week I've had." Ashley sighed as she sat at the desk beside her bed.

"Taking down agents, talking to geth, man, this wasn't in basic." Adam said, garnering confused looks from Ashley and Bishop. "What? It's been crazy!" Adam's eyes met Ashley's and hers were darting from him to the door. "You know I really should get tipped for this." He saluted and walked back to his station.

"Yeah, he's a Shepard alright." Bishop scoffed as he sat across from Ashley.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ashley replied, in the background Sweden tied the game at 2 with a slap shot from the point.

"Well it's not really, he did save Zakera ward by himself, got him to gunny fast enough." John stretched a bit before continuing, "but enough of him, how was the mission, what'd it feel like to be in charge?"

"I've been in charge before John" Ashley sneered, "back on the Normandy when Kallen got sniped. Took out some geth bases, weakened their forces before the battle of the citadel? Ring any bells?"

"Alright, alright," Bishop gestured for Ashley to cool down, "It sure beats having your unit stationed on the Citadel, in terms of action. I'm not complaining that I'm pretty much guaranteed tomorrow, but I'm starting to get rusty. I think I might've been spoiled by the battle of the Citadel."

"You think?" Ashley giggled. What was it that made her significant others thirsty for battle?

* * *

_"I'm bored." Kallen moaned into Ashley's ear. Their warm bodies were in sync as usual, the hot Intai'sei sun bathing them with its rays. It was the midway point of their two weeks off after the battle of the citadel._

_"We just went for 2 hours and the first thing you say is that you're bored?" Ashley rolled over to face her commander. "I guess I could muster up another hour, if you can handle it that is."_

_"Sounds like a challenge, but I meant that I haven't shot anything in a while."Kallen closed her eyes and pulled a phantom trigger, biting her lip along with the motions._

_"Well, that's a kinky idea. I never pegged you as a gun play freak." Ashley had tried to stifle her laugh but ultimately failed._

_"So now you're perverted all the time? What happened to those kinetic barriers below the waist? I'm saying that I sort of miss the action. I've been fighting ever since I was 21. It feels weird going a week or two without a gun in my hand."_

_"Sounds like you'd have to be forced to retire from the Alliance." Ashley looked into Kallen's emerald eyes and could see she was going over all the battles she could remember. Ashley had been there when she wanted to discuss Torfan and Kallen could get pretty grim. To keep her from lapsing into a terrifying flashback she pushed Kallen over and straddled her waist. "I'm not just going to let you get bored, Skipper."_

_"And you've found a way to entertain me Chief?" Kallen asked while her eyes scanned Ashley's front._

_"I can think of a few things, but this time I'm on top."_

* * *

"Ashley?" Bishop waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her back to reality once more.

"Huh?" She stammered. She immediately picked up the concerned look on Bishops face.

"I asked if it's true that you have a Geth on board, since I heard Shepard mention that you were talking to one." Bishop plopped back down into his chair.

"Oh, yeah. I nicknamed him light, since his face is like a flashlight. It was invaluable on the last mission. Saved us a lot of trouble when the bastard wouldn't talk. It downloaded all his Intel and we just left him out there." A smirk of satisfaction crossed Ashley's face. Before she could continue her omni-tool beeped.

"Sounds like a message" Bishop said to break the silence.

"It is."Ashley replied. The holographic glove lit up and Ashley's scrolled up the screen to the top of her inbox. "It's from Shepard."

"Didn't he just leave?" Bishop raised a confused eyebrow.

"Kallen Shepard." Ashley exhaled. The world slowed to a screeching halt. It'd been a few days since she'd sent that letter to Kallen in an attempt to make contact. She slowly pressed the message to open in and saw a sentence.

Dear Ash,

I'm on Tuchanka.

~Kallen

"What's it say?" Bishop asked.

"She's on Tuchanka."

"The Krogan home world? What's she doing there? You'd think she had a death wish after blowing up that Krogan Breeding facility."

* * *

"Halt, the clan leader is in…talks." A guard Krogan said, holding out an arm to stop Kallen. She'd called ahead and asked Tali, Miranda, and Grunt to come down to the camp before meeting with the Chief.

"You sacrifice many traditions to get your way" a Krogan droned on as he paced in front of a very bored Krogan sitting on a throne.

"Get the hell out of my face, I'm seeing him whether or not you let me!" Kallen shouted, so that the other two Krogan could hear her.

"SHEPARD!" the sitting Krogan bellowed. His voice was music to Kallen's ears.

"Good enough?" She smirked at the now dumbfounded guard, "excuse me." She slid passed him and saw the sitting Krogan was now eagerly advancing toward her. Their right hands collided and they shook hands furiously.

"Shepard! My friend!" Urdnot Wrex had never been one to smile, but it was obvious Kallen's presence was lifting for him.

"Wrex, you're Chief? That's amazing!" Kallen smiled, realizing that now she had one more powerful connection at the top of Krogan culture. "You must be whipping this place into shape for Clan Urdnot."

"Not just Clan Urdnot, but for all Krogan." Wrex said as he led Kallen and her squad to the throne area.

"You sacrifice many traditions to get your way, dangerous." The Krogan who had been talking Wrex's ears off said and the team approached. Then in something, which Kallen had never seen despite having Wrex on her old team, hilarious happened. Wrex reared his head back and headbutted the other Krogan to the floor.

"Speak when spoken to Uvenk, I'll drag your clan to glory whether you like it or not." Wrex huffed before sitting on his throne. "Now Shepard, what brings you to Tuchanka?"

"As you can see I have a young Krogan on my crew. He's irritable, extra violent, and itchy apparently. What's wrong with him?" Kallen ushered Grunt in front of Wrex.

"Hmmm…Where are you from whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could be taught how to live?"

"I have no clan" Grunt said, "I was tank bred by warlord Okeer. My line distilled from Shiagur Viole-"

"You recite warlords, but you are the offspring of a syringe." Uvenk cut in. "The product of a senile Krogan."

"Okeer is an old name. A respected, but hated name." Wrex mused.

"Okeer is dead."

"What else would he be, you're with Shepard aren't you?" Kallen visibly blushed from that particular line. "Hmmm…a tank bred undertaking the rite…"

"You cannot be serious!" Uvenk shouted, "Your clan may rule but I will not stand for this." Uvenk stormed off.

"Idiot" Wrex said before turning back to Grunt. "So Grunt. Are you willing to undertake the rite of passage and become a full adult?"

"So wait." Miranda interjected, "this is a puberty ritual. I don't think I want to see this."

Wrex turned his head and glared daggers into Miranda. "Who is this bitch Shepard?"

"That bitch, is my second in Command. She's intelligent, and great in combat and I won't have you speaking down on my crew, Clan Chief or not." Kallen said glaring daggers right back into him. 

Wrex's eyes scanned Kallen's face. She was a great commander, but was never this protective of anyone but…"I liked Williams better, she wasn't as soft looking as this one. Anyway, your answer Grunt?" Everyone turned back to the young Krogan who was in deep thought about this choice.

"I'll do, it, my blood demands it" he said turning back to everyone.

"Good boy. Speak to Shaman upstairs, you might find Uvenk there." Wrex couldn't help but shake his head after saying that. "Also you might want to meet with Fortack or Ratch if you want weapons and armor. You'll find we're starting to make things for Aliens for when the time comes to get back into the galactic community."

"Alright, we'll be going now Wrex."

"Hunt well Shepard, you'll find that Tuchanka isn't as homey as Feros and Ilos."

Kallen decided to head to Fortack first since they knew where he was from going to the scout. Then it was time to pass that annoying Krogan.

"Give me a reason!" he said.

"You just gave me mine." Kallen pulled her shotgun off of her back and fired a plasma round through his helmet and into the wall. The Varren he was holding reared back on its hind legs and prepared to pounce, that is until Kallen's glowing red eyes aligned with its own. It backed down and after she growled back it headed in the opposite direction.

"Nicely done Shepard." Grunt said with some admiration in his voice. After clearing out both Fortack and Ratch the squad was upstairs when they saw Uvenk yelling at another Krogan.

"He's a tank bred, nothing about him is real."

"I'll speak for myself!" Grunt walked up to the Shaman, forcing Uvenk to back away a little.

"So this is the tank bred?" the shaman asked. His eyes surveyed Grunt form head to toe, "He looks alright, and smells correct too. Your protests ring hollow Uvenk."

"Is this pussy still whining? We heard him all the way from Fortack. Grunt has every right to be here whether he likes it or not." Kallen smirked at Uvenk, who returned a spiteful glare.

"There's some fire, and from an alien too! Oh the shame the heaps on those who whine like pups." The shaman said to put the ball back in Uvenk's court.

"If this will stand then I invoke a denial. My krant stands against him. He has no one."

"This grows tiresome, but Uvenk invokes correctly. Who is your Krant Grunt, who stands with you in battle?"

"We stand with Grunt!" Kallen replied, motioning to herself, Miranda, and Tali. "Anyone stands in our way, they die."

"A response well said, not many aliens, or Krogan, understand our ways. I believe this human does."

"Aliens don't know strength; everything about Grunt is a lie!" Uvenk said.

"That's it" Kallen turned into the woman she was when she beat down Wrex on Virmire. Her fist found Uvenk's jaw, her left knee found his quad and then her right foot found the side of his head, putting him face first in the dirt.

"HAHAHA! I like this human. SHE understands!" the Shaman shouted joyfully. "Denial overruled. Grunt if you and your Krant are ready you may begin the rite immediately."

"Let's do this Shepard!" Grunt said hitting his fists together.

* * *

"And that's the grand tour of the SSV Arcturus." Ashley said as she and Bishop reached the airlock. They'd held hands the entire time, except when he met the ground team.

"Well if anyone was going to be in charge of the most advanced ship in the galaxy, it'd be you." Bishop said with a smirk.

"Second most advanced ship." Ashley gave him a peck on the lips and let go of his hand, the cool air of the ship hitting her now free palm.

"You still think Shepard has the better ship? I never thought you'd give Cerberus credit."

"I might not trust them, but they gave Kallen a damn fine ship. I bet they spoiled her rotten with luxurious things. She's probably milking them dry credit wise too, next thing you know she'll show up with gold armor and say she bankrupted them." Ashley said with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah you never know. I've got a question for you though, Ashley." Bishop said, taking a serious tone.

"What is it John?"

"I…I don't mean to sound rude, really I'm not…but could you try to…not mention Kallen when we're together? I get that she's amazing and all but…she's not exactly a personality I would be favored against in a comparison." His face seemed to deflate a little

"I…yeah, I'm sorry if I've been doing that a lot. She just…finds a way I guess. I'll make sure I don't mention her tomorrow if I'm not shipping out. We can have lunch." Ashley tried her best to be convincing. Had she really mentioned Kallen that much?

"All right. I know she means a lot to you, I do, but it'd be nice if we could talk more about us than her."

"No I understand completely. Don't worry; I'll do everything in my power to shut up about her." Ashley placed another soft kiss on Bishop's lips before the airlock closed on him. Ashley slumped against the wall and sank into a sitting position, her head in her hands. "Damn it. She's…ugh."

"Nothing can compete with a Shepard." A voice called to Ashley. She looked down the bridge to see Adam standing there. He walked up the bridge and extended his hand to help Ashley up.

"Buck up Skipper." He said as she reached her feet.

"Don't do that." She said swiftly.

"Do what Skipper?"

"You're taunting me! You know I called your sister Skipper and you're doing it to me to piss me off." A bone chilling glare was sent into Adam Shepard, to which he just laughed.

"I'm not doing this to piss you off Skipper." He replied, making a funny face to counter her glare. "Just saying it for…other reasons."

"Like what? Spit out kid." Ashley sneered.

"Don't call me that! Anyway, if you kept talking about Shepard, I'd just assume you were talking about me and not be upset about it. That's all." Adam turned to head back to his station. Ashley lifted her foot, placed it on his butt and kicked him down the bridge and almost forcing him to fall to the floor. "What was that for?"

"For calling me Skipper, kid."

"Well don't call me kid, Skipper."

* * *

"THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kallen screamed with glee. Grunt's rite was going extremely well, so much so that now she was running up the back of a Thresher Maw. Two years ago she would have never dared to take on a Thresher without the Mako, but now, she felt like she could do just about anything. Her team was distracting it, by playing it safe. The Maw had gotten cocky enough to not go into its hole for quite some time. Kallen was now on top of its head. "Good thing I bought this from Fortack!" Kallen pulled a massive gun off her back. Its yellow coat shined in the Tuchanka sun and so did the nuclear symbol on the side. Kallen ran with the next lurch from the beast, watching as it spit acid down onto the courtyard below and jumped before it pulled back. She twisted in the air, got her target in view and pulled the trigger. A second later a small, glowing ball shot at the Maw. Before the anticipated result Kallen activated her breather helmet just in time as a phenomenal explosion engulfed the area. The shockwave pushed her towards her squad. Grunt tossed his weapon aside and broke Kallen's fall by catching her. They skid across the courtyard and stopped at the keystone. Kallen stood up and saw the dead Maw lying across from her.

"This was amazing!" Grunt shouted. Miranda had signaled at the keystone, but it wasn't clan Urdnot, but Clan Gatatog with Uvenk at the head.

"You killed the Maw. I didn't think a tank bred-"

He was cut off by a sniper bullet. All eyes were not on Kallen who had her incisor rifle at her face. "Yeah, and we killed you too."

Grunt, Miranda, and Tali gunned down the rest of Uvenk's followers and signaled at the keystone again and this time Clan Urdnot was there to take them back to the camp.

* * *

An hour later the team arrived back on the Normandy. It was dinner time in the mess but Kallen took her food about 20 feet away from the table and into Miranda's office/quarters.

"Don't ever do anything like that again!"Miranda shouted when she entered.

"But I love to mix up my food!" Kallen said defensively and ducked a biotic accelerated pillow.

"You know what I mean! I thought you'd die until I saw you on top of that Thresher Maw! It could have withdrawn and crushed you in one of its tunnels it was unnecessary and reckless! I expect better from you Kallen Shepard. I expect you not to give me a heart attack." Miranda's heavy breathing was accompanied by twin tears falling down her face.

"I…I didn't know that upset you so much. I just…I just did what my instincts said." Kallen placed her plate on Miranda's desk and hugged her crying XO.

"I'm sorry. I'm…usually more professional" Miranda wiped her tears and leaned into Kallen.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but this mission calls for me to be at my best. If I have to climb on top of a thresher maw to succeed then I'm damn sure going to do it." Kallen said, "But I'll bring you along next time if it'll make you feel better."

"I'm not climbing a thresher maw." Miranda said with a soft laugh. "Just promise me you'll think these things through. There's no Lazarus 2.0 to bring you back if you die again. Promise me you won't die."

"…I promise."


	24. Full Tilt

**Welcome to Chapter 24 of Guns and Poems the headcanon of Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. I'm expanding on more of the characters in the story that aren't Shepard and Ashley, specifically how everyone else goes about business on the Normandy and Arcturus. I'm also showing my on thoughts on Ashley's reactions to her ME3 outfit which, liek her spectre status, I think she gets during the events of ME2. Thanks to Badpie for beta'ing!**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Miranda's alarm was going off. It was a low noise, but the volume was loud enough to wake her. She sat up, the sheets falling off her frame and the cool air hit her exposed chest. With a wave of her hand the noise stopped and in the same motion Miranda rubbed her eyes to bring them into focus. Her head was pounding a little and her ass was asleep. She swung her legs around and found them to be bare as well. What? , She thought, tilting her head as she eyed her own thighs. They felt warm all over instead of just on the inner half. A soft hiss snapped her head to her right and it hit her.

Kallen was lying face down next to her, her red hair looked as though she'd been in space with no helmet and of course she was naked.

We…we had sex. Miranda thought to herself as her brain rewound to the evening prior.

"Miranda I think you've had enough" Kallen said picking up the bottle of Serrice iced brandy from Miranda's desk and putting a cork in it.

"Okay…maybe I have" Miranda giggled. For the perfect woman she really couldn't hold her alcohol, at least Kallen thought so. "For a military veteran…you act like a porn star." Miranda blurted out.

"…what?" Kallen whirled around at stared at her XO.

"You were always 'come on, let's do it' after we kissed. I bet you did the same thing to Ashley."

"That was when I was all wound up. Plus, you kissed me remember, I was emotionally vulnerable and you just made out with me, like some predator." Kallen spat back, obviously hurt by being called a porn star.

"You're 3 years younger than me, I am not being a…thing you called me." Miranda swayed slightly as she stood from her seat by the porthole and walked over to Kallen. "But if that's what you want me to be I will." She whispered into Kallen's ear. Miranda snaked her hands into the back of Kallen's dress and seamlessly unsnapped her bra straps.

"Whoa now, where did this come from all of a sudden? Aren't you going to wait before the big mission we've been setting up for?" Kallen asked, not bothering to stop Miranda when she pulled one of the straps of her party dress off her shoulder and began kissing her neck.

"I'm not some cookie cutter romance novel that saves everything until the end. Maybe I just want to make love to you right now?" Miranda breathed against Kallen's neck as they made their way to her queen sized bed. They fell onto it with Miranda on top of Kallen, she tried to flip them, but Miranda firmly pinned her shoulders to the bed. "I lead in this aspect Shepard. You get combat, I get the bedroom." Miranda said firmly and pressed the sweet spot on Kallen's shoulder, eliciting a screech like moan from the red head.

"Morning" Kallen's slightly raspy voice hit Miranda's ears at the same time her arms snaked around the raven haired woman's waist. Kallen rested her head on Miranda's right thigh and closed her eyes to let them get a little more rest. "You were amazing."

"I…I was?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. My god, it was like…heaven, and I've been there so I know what the real thing is like. We didn't have sex Miranda, we made love." Kallen sighed after finishing her sentence. That last it put a smile on Miranda's face.

* * *

"Come on, almost there!" Ashley yelled.

"I'm…getting….there…." Adam grunted; sweat falling down his face as he stared into Ashley's eyes.

"Not fast enough, you're slowing down!"

"Well maybe if you'd…help…me!" he grunted as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Kallen could do better than this and she doesn't even have biotics!" Ashley taunted the gunnery Chief.

Adam glowed a bright blue and let out a primal roar.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Fifty!" Adam said as he dropped the weight on the rack. "Fifty reps…of 350. You're a terrible spotter." He panted, letting his body relax on the bench.

"You still did it and you didn't need my help. I was only going to help if you just couldn't do it, but you're pretty strong, for an adept that is."

"Oh I'm sorry, did you save an entire ward by yourself? No, because my guns," Adam sat up and flexed his arms, "can manipulate space, while yours just shoot bullets."

"Alright alright, settle down there Chief." Ashley laughed softly. "Anyway, I'm thinking of bringing the 'guns' on the next base mission. We'll be there in about 15 hours. So get some rest."

"Yes Ma'am." Adam saluted before going to hit the showers.

Ashley left the training area and came across Jeffery and Legion having a talk.

"We have successfully upgraded Kelso-Chief's pistol. It will now be able to channel biotics into ammunition."

"Wow, thanks Light" Jeffery said while he examined his pistol. He had also been chosen for the next mission, along with Adam and Rina for the biotic powerhouse team. The next agent was higher on the shadow brokers corporate ladder and had mercenary experience so he wasn't gonna be a simple take down. This time they were going to need some added muscle.

"Lieutenant" Danielle said as she walked up to Ashley and saluted, "We've unloaded the new equipment we bought on the citadel and it's ready for you."

"Alright, let's go" Ashley followed Danielle to the elevator and rode it down to the cargo area. It was a shipment of armor and weapon mods for the team. Most o the team was already looking over their gear when she arrived.

"This is amazing, we don't have anything like this in C-Sec" Govan was looking over his new assault rifle and armor.

"I knew Spectre's got the best gear, I love this posting more and more" Gemina had an upgraded Omnitool glowing on his arm and was scrolling through the new settings.

Ashley's eyes were on an abnormally large crate with her name on it and waved her omnitool over the latch on it. It made a hissing noise and the lid swung open to reveal a miniature armory. And a message popped into her omnitool.

Lieutenant,

The Alliance and citadel have put their heads together to give you and your team the newest equipment for your mission. This is cutting edge stuff and I trust you'll make the best of it.

Best regards,

Admiral Hackett

Ashley looked back to the crate and gasped at its contents. There was a new suit of armor and two alliance dress uniforms. One uniform was standardAllianceblue; it looked as though it was made of spandex and came with thigh high boots with wedges and gloves that had the Spectre insignia on them. The second was the same except that it came in the colors of her current armor. Another message from Hackett beeped into her omnitool and she figured the crate came with descriptions based on what she was looking at.

Lieutenant,

This is a uniform created specifically for you. It's made of super light, durable Kevlar that can withstand the pressure and heat of a greenhouse planet, but is still breathable so that you remain comfortable. It can also hold up against small bursts of gun fire in case of an ambush where you are not able to armor up.

The armor suit is top of the line equipment that we started developing after the battle of the citadel. It comes with a suit VI that monitors vitals and enhances reflexes and healing. It comes with a prototype that pumps adrenaline to give you enhanced vision and quickness to give you time to line up your shots even under enemy fire.

Hackett

Ashley looked at the armor in question and smiled. It wasn't as bulky as her phoenix armor but had a similar color scheme. It had an armband for extra thermal clips right under the shoulder plate. The chest plate had the Spectre insignia on the left collarbone and theAllianceinsignia on the right. The legs had cords running through them which Ashley assumed was to dispend medigel in case of a leg wound. Next to the suit in the crate were four weapons all with the Spectre insignia on them. It had been sometime since she'd used spectre weapons, since the ones she had on theNormandywent with the ship.

This agent can kiss his ass goodbye, Ashley thought to herself as she scanned it with her omnitool.

* * *

The door swished open. The clicking of her heels was soft against the air due to the voices that were floating around and getting quieter as she passed. Samara had decided to take Shepard up on her suggestion, and to socialize with the crew. She figured she would just observe, as she hadn't been one to socialize beyond speaking with law enforcement. She understood why the Cerberus crew looked at her as though they had something to fear, she followed a code and left no room for negotiation and she was free to deal with anything against it however she pleased, which was usually violent. They had nothing to fear though as she had sworn the third oath. She would not attack anyone who belonged on the ship, unless it was ordered by Commander Shepard. They had become closer due to the Commanders request to mediate. Although mediations were silent, at least on Samara's end, she felt some affection for the Commander. While some of her methods were questionable, such as fooling that business woman killed by the assassin, Kallen was also a protector of the Innocent. She'd heard how Kallen left Zaeed to die in a fire he created when it endangered the civilians working there, something Samara herself would have done.

After retrieving her plate she walked to the table instead of going back to her room and sat down.

"Well if it ain't Jenny justice" Jack sneered as she leaned back on her chair, her plate half empty in front of her. "Decided to grace us with your presence eh?"

Samara simply looked at her. Even with Jack's hardcore nature and brash attitude, she felt bothered when Samara's cool grey eyes pierced her. "I wished to dine amongst my crew members, nothing more" The justicar said before she started consuming her food.

"Lay off her Jack." A cool, husky voice said. Samara looked up to see that Jacob had sat down across from her at the table and right beside Jack.

"Oh get stuffed Taylor; I can say what I want." Jack spat back at him

"Someone with your past might not want to piss off someone like Samara, you're lucky she's sworn to Shepard or she could have your head right about now." Jacob smirked, it wasn't normally his thing, but he knew he could at least poke a little fun at Jack so that Samara didn't have to sit there and take anything from her.

Jack just glared at him before picking up her plate and leaving the table and heading back toward the elevator.

"Impressive" Samara said to break the fresh silence, "I wouldn't have thought anyone could have fought her off with words."

Jacob shrugged, "She can run her mouth at times, but she respects power. She's seen us both in combat and she knows Shepard won't tolerate her starting anything on the ship."

"Oh, Samara's here." Kasumi appeared from nothing next to Samara, "Hey Jacob" she said smoothly to the muscular man across from her. He nodded his head in response but said nothing as his mouth was now occupied by food. "I saw Jack leaving in a huff and decided to see what was up. I'm glad you're eating here." Her hand was in between them, as if she was still undecided about touching Samara and only after nodding did Kasumi pat her shoulder. "So has anyone seen Shep recently?"

"Not me. I upgraded her mattock with the new tech Mordin's been pumping out and she loved it. That was the last time I saw her." Jacob said before inserting another bite of his food into his mouth.

"She and I meditated yesterday after she returned from Tuchanka. Why do you ask?"

"Because she and Miranda have yet to give anyone orders today." She sighed.

"You're complaining?" Jacob asked as he chewed.

"A little, I like working for Shep. She's an awesome lady, easy to talk to, and pretty fun. The stories about her don't stray from the truth either."

Before she could get another word out the door to Miranda's office swished open and both women appeared from it, looking a tad disheveled.

"Oh my god" Kasumi said to herself as she scanned them with her eyes. "Someone had a sleep over, I see." She and the others tried not to look as Kallen walked by, heading to the elevator back to her quarters but when Miranda sat down, all eyes latched onto her.

"…What?" she said when she met the glances aimed at her.

"Nothing…Miri" Kasumi said, successfully holding in her giggle as she called her superior by her nickname.

"Looks like you had some fun last night, eh Miranda?" Jacob asked with a broad grin on his face.

"What are you two playing at?" Miranda was starting to get frustrated and glared at Jacob and Kasumi until Samara spoke.

"They are insinuating that you and the Commander spent the better part of the night engaging in mating. Given the circumstances I'd say it is a logical guess Miss Lawson."

Miranda's face turned a bright shade of red as she looked down at her food. "What happens between me and the commander is none of your business and I'll thank you to keep your opinions to yourself."

"So it is true. Well, I can see the Shepard has a fine taste in women. So, how is she in the sack?" Kasumi shifted her full attention to Miranda and was eagerly awaiting a reply when Grunt came around the corner from the elevator.

"Lawson" he called, "why does Battlemaster have your scent all over her?"

Kasumi lost it. She laughed so hard that she fell from her chair holding her stomach. Even her hood fell back a bit revealing some of her brunette hair.

After lunch there was no more mention of the happenings in Miranda's office, not after Kallen called them all into the debriefing room after speaking to the Illusive man.

"What's this about Shepard? I was installing the new gun you requisitioned." Garrus huffed when he arrived, the last person to the meeting. He saw everyone that was involved in combat on the ship.

"Well glad you showed up Garrus." Kallen said offhandedly, "anyway, I just got done talking to the illusive man before I called you here. A turian patrol came across a collector's ship and before they were destroyed they disabled it. The Illusive man intercepted the distress signal and has uploaded the coordinates to the Normandy; we're headed there now before they can get it up or salvage it. We're heading into their territory so I want to know if there are any volunteers, since they might be ready for us, we'll most likely be outnumbered."

"I volunteer!" Grunt bellowed, "No matter the odds I will follow you to the end Battlemaster."

"Thank you Grunt, anyone else?"

"I will come along as well." Thane said in a calm voice, "I am able to thin out numbers quickly and I can keep watch over you from the shadows."

"Count me in Shep, it'll be nice to check off a collector ship on my "places to rob" list" Kasumi said eagerly.

Garrus looked as the volunteers stepped forward and began to raise his hand.

"I will accompany you as well." Samara stepped forward as well. "It will give me a chance to punish them for their injustice against your colonists."

Garrus lowered his hand.

"Alright. Samara, Thane, Grunt, and Kasumi will accompany me onto the ship. We'll take the shuttle. Miranda's in charge while we're gone as she's the XO of this ship. Joker says ETA is 4 hours so ground team prepare yourselves, everyone else, dismissed."

Everyone who hadn't volunteered left as the ground team huddled together to discuss formations, and just as he had been to arrive, Garrus was the last none ground team members to leave. What had kept him from volunteering? The team was comprised of people who'd just signed on to Shepard's cause. Tali didn't volunteer and she had body language similar to how Garrus was feeling. Shut out, and pushed to the side. "Shepard." Garrus called to her when she exited the debriefing room.

"Yeah Garrus, what is it?" She asked, sweeping some of her bangs out of her face.

"Well, I was wondering…if you need me on this overall mission."

"What are you talking about Garrus?"

"Well, you've been completely abrasive towards Tali and I, especially about our grievance with Miranda."

Kallen sighed and looked Garrus in his small yellow eyes, "Garrus, honestly, you piss me off right now. I'm glad you're here but you pissed me off when you turned out to be archangel. We talked extensively about you rejoining C-Sec and playing by the rules or even becoming a Spectre candidate. You hated how C-sec's rules got in your way well Spectre's have no rules. The only way to fuck that up is if you're like Saren and you attack a colony. I could have given you a recommendation like I did Ashley and she's a Spectre now. Wrex is the king of the Krogans, Kaidan's in heaven, and Liara's an information broker hunting the shadow broker.

"You left C-Sec to play Merc and it got you in the end. You're a great soldier Garrus, I won't deny you that but your decision of a career change was beneath you so I'm mad that you didn't take my advice while the other members of my old team have done something, even Tali was doing migrant fleet work when we got her. I want you here, but I'm pissed at you because you took my advice and threw it away. If it makes you feel better you can have a mission off to figure out if you want to stay or if you want to get off at the citadel or go back to Omega or whatever." Kallen looked at Garrus's face when she finished her rant and he looked positively wounded. His mandibles hung away from his mouth and his eyes were moving slightly, scanning her face in disbelief. The silence was thick between them and, without anything else to say, Kallen turned into the laboratory and left Garrus there.

* * *

"This is creepy." Kasumi gasped. They'd arrived inside the collector ship and it was the eeriest thing they'd ever been inside.

"It's like a hive, fitting for the collector's appearance." Thane mused. Naturally they all had their weapons out. Thane and Kallen had their sniper rifles while Samara had her vindicator rifle ready and Grunt was leading the way with his Krogan shotgun he got from Fortack.

"Hey commander" Joker called in from the ship, "I asked EDI to do some scans and you won't believe what she found out."

"The ships profile matches the vessel that attacked Horizon." The AI said, "And after searching Alliance databases it matches the ship that destroyed the SR-1."

"The same ship dogging me for two years? This just got a little more personal." Kallen growled as they came to a room filled with pods that were on horizon to carry the colonists away. Kasumi was cheered up when they found some salvageable tech, but the most interesting find on the ship was about 30 meters ahead.

"Alright, let's get some answers" Kallen connected her omnitool to the console next to a dead collector.

"It looks as if they were studying the similarities between collector and human DNA." EDI said as she received the data. "Curious, after analyzing the data on collector DNA I matched it to DNA scans of existing species and have come to a conclusion. The strand that makes up collector DNA, while it's been tampered with to an extreme level, matches the DNA of one species, the Protheans."

"Then that means…the Protheans weren't wiped out…they were repurposed to served the Reapers!" Kallen felt herself choke a little as she remembered the piece of the vision where a Prothean was impaled through the chest.

"Then that means we're fighting the Protheans?" Kasumi asked.

"Not exactly" EDI answered, "While the DNA is similar they are no longer prothean. The data suggests their minds are dead but the body is controlled by cybernetics, they do not breathe, sleep, or eat, they are drones."

"Well then we're doing them a favor when we kill them. Let's get moving…oh what's this?" Kallen started to move away from the console until she saw a pile of weapons on the ground beside an overturned weapon locker. Kallen knelt at the pile and scanned three new looking weapons. They were the M-98 Widow Sniper rifle, the M-300 Claymore Shotgun, and the M-76 Revenant. When the information on the guns hit her HUD she let out a girly squeal. "I'm taking them all!" Kallen used her omni-tool to hook the weapons locker in front of her to the Normandy's and dumped her Mattock, Incisor, and GPS into them and replaced them with their more powerful counterparts before moving on.

* * *

Miranda sat at her desk like she usually did when she wasn't on ground mission with Kallen. Despite knowing what she was capable of, she was worried. Kallen was on the collector's turf. She had no idea what to expect and who knows how they rigged their ships to react to non collectors. Scans had already shown there was no oxygen on the ship despite there being no hull breaches, so it must have vented itself when the engines went down to kill off any enemies in the ship at the time. Just when her mind wanted to edge her further into her worries her terminal beeped. It was from Oriana.

"Hey Randa, are you busy?" Oriana's face popped onto the screen in front of her.

"Not at the moment. I'm in charge of the ship until Shepard gets back so I could get busy. How are you?"

"I'm alright, but I'm curious about you. Have you found anyone to be with? I know you're on a mission but you've got to have some guys after you, you're gorgeous

Miranda laughed softly. Oriana was turning the tables on her. When they met on Illium Miranda's first couple of questions were about Oriana's love life since it was the only aspect of her life she hadn't been keeping up with, "I don't think any _men_ on this ship will be after me."

"Why not? Are they all stupid or something?"

"No Oriana…I'm dating Shepard."

"Oh…you're a lesbian, well that makes sense now."

"No, I'm still attracted to men, I just…I'm drawn to her. She's magnetic, and damn persuasive. It happened after I was explaining to her that I'd sabotaged her relationship with Ashley Williams-"

"Miranda!" Oriana gasped, "You ripped them apart? They were voted the hottest celebrity couple by the ANN in 83!"

"It wasn't like that. We needed her to keep thinking that the Alliance turned their backs on her, that wouldn't be the case if Ashley was visiting the ship. I was under orders to keep them separate and I felt terrible. They got into a fist fight when they met each other and she found out Kallen was with Cerberus."

"Damn, that's rough."

"Yeah we had to sedate them both. Kallen was out for two days. When I explained it to her she cut her hair and we made out. She was emotional and I was guilty and…it just happened. We took it slow and made sure it was what we wanted and she's happy again. I'm happy too."

"Well, as long as you're happy. You two make a good couple as well."

"Thanks, now about you and these marks you're getting in school."

"Hey! When did this get about me?"

"What's his name?"

"What are you-?"

"Oriana Lawson. You're just like me. When I was younger boys would distract me from school work, so I know that's what's going on with you."

"Fine…"

* * *

"This is not good!" Kallen said as she and the rest of her team fell from the platform rising underneath them. "EDI get control of this thing!" The platform flew through the air, going who knows where. When it landed Kallen saw a few more platforms coming towards them. "It's a trap!" she hurried to her feet and leaned against the console with the Revenant in her hand. She fired it at the advancing platforms and was thankful that her bones were reinforced because the kick on the rifle was incredible and rightfully so. The shots she fired tore pieces of the platform away in impact and left small flames from the inferno ammo applied to the gun.

Samara and Kasumi joined Shepard to fire at the landing platforms. Kallen looked back to see Grunt standing alone. When she turned around she saw Thane behind the collectors on the platform. He threw the nearest one off into the steep drop behind them, fired his Locust in the back of another and leapt into the air to avoid the scion's shockwave, and that knocked a few more off the platform.

"WE ARE HARBINGER!" Kallen saw a Collector glow yellow and turn its glowing eyes upon her. "YOU ARE A FOOL SHEPARD." The collector hurled a fireball passed her face and she and her team stuck close to their cover. Harbinger's Avatar advanced on Shepard, pounding her cover with fireballs and even fired a pulse attack that threw her from Cover. "YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME SHEPARD."

"No, but I can sucker you in" Kallen whipped her claymore from her back and the world slowed to a halt. The barrel was under Harbinger's face in a split second and in the next the avatar's head was gone in a fiery explosion from the shotgun.

"RELEASING CONTROL." And the avatar withered away into ashes.

The rest of the collectors were gone and Kallen didn't want to stay around for more to show up. "EDI do you have control?"

"I do. Hold on." The platform jerked again and flew off to where the collector's had come. "Shepard, there's something you should know. While in the system I found the distress call the Illusive man received. It originated from the ship and there are several irregularities between it and a Turian distress call, which means there's no way he'd believe it was real."

"How do you know that?"

"He created the program I use to find the irregularities."

The platform landed gently compared to its first landing and all eyes were on Kallen waiting for her next order. She swapped weapons and held the revenant in her hand. "We're getting the fuck out of here. Thane, I need you at your best. Flank the enemy with Kasumi, Grunt and Samara will stay with me and draw fire so you two can sneak through them.

"You got it Shep!" Kasumi faded away into her cloak but was still on Shepard's radar so she wouldn't shoot Kasumi.

Thane began to pray to his gods and when Grunt passed in front of him he was gone the next second, just as Kallen wanted.

"Alright, let's MOVE!" She broke into a full sprint with Grunt and Samara at her heels running with her. They hit what looked like a platoon of collectors in the next room of course led by a harbinger Avatar. It advanced on Shepard like a bat out of hell, but was stopped by a grenade exploding on his back. Another one exploded in a crowd of collectors.

Thane reappeared and snapped the neck of a collector. Knowing it wasn't dead he used it as a meat shield from Harbinger's fireball attack and used the same collector as a bat to knock down two advancing collectors for Kallen's three man team to take care of. When Kallen went to congratulate Thane, he was gone. Kallen broke into another sprint that led her team to a room with two doors. EDI tried to keep one door opened, but it slammed shut as a praetorian floated into the room. Just like the one on Horizon it was hot on Kallen's ass, firing its laser at her and her only. Grunt and Samara got close to it, but it slammed into the ground and blew them away with a powerful pulse technique.

She saw her opening. Kallen's world slowed to a halt once more when she hurled herself out of cover. She threw the Revenant onto her back and swapped it for the Widow. The praetorian didn't lift off when it saw her coming; it just fired its laser over her shoulder. Kallen jumped over the second laser, twirled magnificently in the air to get her rifle into position and fired a mass accelerated slug down through the top of the artillery. Kallen landed hard on her feet and resumed her sprint towards the door as the praetorian fell over and crumbled to pieces. EDI opened the door just in time for the trio to get through to the next group of collectors.

Kasumi and Thane were already fighting when Kallen, Samara, and Grunt got up the ramp. Thane was going toe to toe with a harbinger Avatar and holding his own. Kasumi looked like she was dancing, mirroring the moves of collectors and using her shadow strike and planting grenades on them and pushing them towards their brethren to thin their numbers.

"Hey Shep, what took you?" Kasumi called cheerfully as she flicked a grenade to Thane and he punched it through harbingers head and it exploded after Harbinger released control. Before anyone could get happy a Scion rounded the corner and scattered the group with its shockwave.

"BRING IT ON!" Kallen looked to Grunt lower his head. His claymore was on his back and stormed towards the scion. It let off another wicked shockwave and Grunt hit it head on and only slowed down. His head rammed into the Scion and he plunged it through the wall at the opposite end of the corridor. Grunt let out a triumphant roar when Kallen and the rest of the team caught up.

"Shepard I don't want to rush you but the ship is powering up!" Joker called in and he wasn't lying. Shepard could hear the engines powering up and it only spurred her to run faster. It was encouraging when she saw the shuttle on the landing below them with the path they were on opening up beside it. They turned the corner hard right into a sea of husks blocking their path.

"Stand back!" Samara said, stepping ahead of everyone. She glowed a brilliant blue then thrust her arm forward, sending a wave of biotic energy forward, ripping the husks to shreds and clearing the path to the shuttle. The team filed in and it pulled out of the Collectors' ship and into the Normandy's hangar.

"Hold on people!" Joker said over the intercom and the Normandy hit FTL speeds and left the collector ship in its dust.


	25. Capture The Flag

**Welcome to Chapter 25 of Guns and Poems the headcanon of Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. Now it's time for Ashley's mission. I wanted her mission and the Collector Ship mission to be simultaneous, but the word count on the collector ship alone was enough and I didn't want to put out a 7-10 thousand word chapter out since that's more than some stories on here. As a refresher Ashley is the CO of the the SSV Arcturus a prototype ship similar to how the SR-1 was in the first game. She has Legion on her ship since he wants to help her with the Shadow Broker before resuming his search for Shepard. She's nicknamed him "Light" short for Flashlight head. Ashley's crew is made up of C-Sec agents, STG, Asari Commandoes, and Alliance soldiers, including Adam Shepard, Kallen's younger brother(my canon Male shep). Thanks to Badpie for beta reading!**

* * *

"What the hell are you playing at?" Miranda shouted. She was standing in the debriefing room with the communication channel open to the Illusive man. "You sent her into the Collector's ship knowing it was a trap! I didn't spend two years of my talents and life so you could throw her to the wolves!"

"Calm yourself Miranda. I sent Shepard to the Collector ship because it was the only way we could steal their data and tech, otherwise they'd have forgone the trap and just attacked theNormandy, and we were better off with them thinking they had the upper hand." TIM took another puff of his cigar before continuing, "I'm actually surprised to see you here Miranda. I know you're XO but I told EDI to send Shepard when she got back.

"She's in the Medbay getting bullets taken out of her and she's getting a bone weave surgery while she's down there. I'm in charge when she's under since I'm XO, remember?" there was an extra hint of anger in her voice. The way he'd said "I didn't expect to see you here, I called for Shepard" was incredibly insulting after everything she'd done for him and Cerberus. Kallen words now rang in her ears "Afraid you're not the favorite anymore Lawson?" was it true now? Was she being bumped down for Commander Shepard?

"I remember appointing you XO, don't sound so hurt." He tapped his cigar against the ash tray, "I didn't make this choice lightly. It had to be done and Shepard found a way to make it work, like I knew she would. Let her know that will you?" he pressed a button on his chair and the communication was cut.

Miranda walked out of the comm. room and headed to the elevator. Once it arrived on the third deck she walked as calmly as she could into the medbay where Mordin and Chakwas were performing surgery on Kallen, who, to Miranda's surprise, was wide awake.

"Hey Miri" She said, her eyes turning to the door as Mordin attached bone weave to her forearm.

"You didn't put her under?" Miranda asked incredulously, glaring daggers at Mordin.

"Didn't stay down. Gave her full dose and she was awake in ten minutes. Luckily we did ribcage first so chest was closed by the time she gasped. Would have been painful."

"Miri, I was awake when I got spaced, this is nothing compared to that. Sit." Kallen shot her eyes to the chair beside her and Miranda did as she was requested. "I know you were worried. Thanks for chewing the Illusive man out."

"How did you…?"

"I told EDI to play me the feed on the monitoring device in the debriefing room, I didn't hear him but you came through loud and clear. I appreciate it." Kallen smiled despite her right arm and left leg being open to the bone, another perk of the medigel conduits from the skin weave surgery she got a month ago, even the scars of her chest were healed up so that it looked untouched.

"While you've got her under, fix the scarring on her face." Miranda said.

"Hey! What's wrong with my face?" Kallen protested.

"It looks like a lava crag. Plus your eyes are scary as hell." Miranda said, not meeting those same red eyes.

"But they're supposed to be! It helps me stare down people and make them piss themselves."

"Well I'd rather not when I wake up in the morning. Plus…I love your emerald green eyes. If Wilson hadn't fucked everything up then I'd have been able to finish them."

"But…fine." Kallen sighed in resignation.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Ashley asked as the shuttle left the Acrturus's hold. She, Adam, Jeff, and Rina were taking on the next shadow broker Agent, one a lot higher up and on the Brokers food chain from the data Light provided and one who'd be tough to take down. That's why Ashley was the only non-biotic on the shuttle. Radar scans were already picking up hostiles in ever part of the compound and they were heavily armed. Especially the trio of mech's there were where the agent's signature was coming from.

The shuttle landed on the south end of the compound and was greeted by two unarmed guards.

"Lieutenant Ashley Williams?" the female guard on the left asked as the shuttle door opened.

"Yeah…" She said; ready to draw her pistol to fire upon the woman.

"Our boss knew you were coming and wishes to speak to you. He will let you keep your weapons. Follow me" She motioned for Ashley teams to follow and they did, with their weapons drawn of course. As they entered the compound they saw all the hostile's, weapons on their back, enjoying casual conversation and watching them go by. Ashley's suspicious nature wasn't going to let this fool her. At any moment they would be firing down upon them with their 25 to 1 odds from the final numbers Ashley's radar put up.

"LT, I found a way out." Adam whispered into Ashley ear from beside her. "Northwest entrance, vent in the south side of the mech room." Adam was thinking the same way as Ashley. They'd probably get some speech from the agent, offered a chance to surrender, and upon refusal all hands on deck to kill them.

The team reached the mech room to find the agent working on one of the mechs. His appearance did not fit his dossier. The looking man that had 15 years of mercenary experience, gained as much clout in the terminus systems and the blue suns, Blood pack, and eclipse looked as though he'd just graduated high school. His messy brunette hair was held up in a ponytail to keep from blocking his vision as he replaced a part of the heavy mech. "Hello Ms Williams, Mr. Shepard, Mr. Kelso, Ms. Norick." He said, his voice matching his young appearance. "Credit for your thoughts? You're thinking 'who's this kid? I came to fight a merc!' well I can't blame you. See I'm more of a strategist." He closed the panel on the mech and turned to face them, a child like grin on his face. "and that's what the Broker values in me. I got the alarm from the compound last week, so naturally I figured I was next. That's why I've got 100 mercenaries here. You were smart to bring the savior of Zakera ward. He's got quite the bounty on his head though, I think I'll keep him alive as leverage on his sister, and of course you will be kept alive as well for leverage on the other."

"Wait, you're keeping him for leverage on Kallen, and me for someone else? Who's the "other"?" Ashley scoffed.

"You really are in the dark aren't you? Pity, but what do you expect from a Williams? Your family does have a tendency to fail sooner or later."

Ashley face contorted in anger and her sniper rifle was in her hands faster than you could say C-Sec. To her surprise though, the agent didn't even flinch, instead he picked up a screw driver and tightened the screws on the panel he was working on.

"Collins, Rick Collins by the way. I figured I should tell you my name before you try to kill me. Although you might want to hear what I have to say." He said, smiling like a Cheshire cat at Ashley's team. "I'm amazed you didn't shoot me when I insulted your family. I guess if I'd done so before you time on theNormandyyou would have. It just shows how you've grown since your days as a Gunnery Chief on Eden Prime. You had reservations about Aliens then, yet now you're leading a multi species team, your work with captain Kirrahe on Virmire must have given you a change of heart. Oh and how can we forget your love story with Kallen Shepard?" His tone was becoming more malicious as he spoke, "She scoops you offEdenprime and into her bed. It was an interesting video, watching you weep at her funeral and then seeing her appear on Horizon. I bet you'd like to know what she's been doing…or who she's been doing."

A wave of hatred rose from Ashley's gut, this guy was going to die. Her hair stood up on the back of her neck, but not out of anger. A blue flash of light whizzed past her and lifted the man off his feet. She turned to see Adam glowing a brilliant sapphire blue and holding his right arm out like he was gripping a soda can.

"That's my sister you're talking about you asshole!" he shouted as guards drew their weapons and locked onto him. "Do it and I'll use him as a meat shield!" he tightened his grip and the stasis field around Collins' body tightened around him leaving his unaffected face open so he could grunt in pain.

"Stand down." He said to his guards through clenched teeth. "I may be a mercenary but I'm no fool. What is it that you want Ms. Williams? Credits?"

"I want to know why the Shadow Broker is hunting me. I also want to kill anyone who could come after me."

"Well it seems he might have been wrong after all." Collins said, "See, Your friend Liara T'soni has made the Shadow Broker very angry so they've been fighting it out for the better part of two years. When you were given your own ship, he decided it was time to up the ante. He wants us to capture you so that you can be used to give him the advantage in this fight. If T'soni finds out we've got one of her friends, she'll surrender sine it would be her fault if you were killed, which would put her on the bad side of the person she cares about the most, Shepard."

"Is that what you meant by your crack about Kallen, that she and T'soni are sleeping together?"

"Good guess but no. For fear of being crushed I'll refrain from mentioning her personal life and keep the subject on the Asari. She's on Illium right now as an information broker trying to locate the Shadow Broker and take him down. Her efforts are fruitless though, she'll never find him and neither will you."

"You talk big for a kid who's seconds away from being crushed into a block of flesh." Adam growled, "LT can we just take this bum and interrogate him? We've got Asari so they can just take what we need from his mind."

"No way, there's no way I'm melding with this guy" Rina said, and incredulous look on her face, "that'd be the human equivalent of sucking him off and I did not sign up for that."

"Are you serious? Because I might hunt down Liara after we get done here. 'I need the beacon info" some nerve…."

"Ahem." Collins cleared his throat to get their attention, "I may be young, but the Broker's done a lot for me and I'm not willing to betray him. Asari melding or not you won't get a thing out of me, let's see if you can get em into that block" and he spat down hitting Adam under his right eye.

"You son of bitch!" he slammed his hand, and Collins, hard into the ground and the gun fire started with a sniper shot. Not from Ashley, or any of the mercs, from Light. He was positioned in a window on the right hand side and he gunned down the closest mercenary to Ashley, giving her time to pull her Assault rifle into her hands and fire to get herself into cover with her team. Mercs were filing into the room through several doors and raining bullets down on the teams cover.

Kelso and Shepard were using their biotics to their fullest potential. Kelso's pistol was working overtime with his biotic enhanced ammo, sending bullets through mercenaries and into their comrades.

Shepard used the stunning to his advantage and unleashed a wicked singularity into the middle of the room and it was powerful enough to pick up the idle heavy mechs. The mechs slammed into each other and into mercenaries, crushing them under their weight and breaking apart so their pieces would hit those who weren't trapped in the singularity. When it ended the mechs crashed do the floor and the head of one was ripped off sending it into a critical overload. It exploded, causing the other mechs to explode in the same fashion blowing the northern wall of the room away and tearing down more of the compound with it.

"Williams-Lieutenant," Light said as he joined the team, "This area is deteriorating, sending best possible escape route to team radar" as promised a route opened up that would lead the team to safety, it wasn't perfect but it was the best one they could see.

"Rina, grab him and let's get out of here!" Ashley shouted over the rumbling the building was making. Rina slung the unconscious man over her shoulder and the team ran along the route. The corridor they entered as littered with rubble, some covering the bodies of the mercenaries.

"I'll clear a path, stay close!" Shepard flicked up his biotic corona and manipulated his barrier to project ahead of him. As he walked along the corridor, at a quick pace due to the rapidly falling integrity of the building, clearing the path by pushing rubble and bodies ahead of them. This helped when they came the turn they had to take to get back to the shuttle, which was blocked by the caved in ceiling and Shepard's barrier pushed it clear out of the way, and it provided cover as some of the remaining mercs appeared . The shuttle was in sight, but not without some obstacles. The remaining mercenaries had regrouped to block the shuttle since they had to get back to it.

"Shit! Kelso, take care of that!" Ashley called as she slumped against a wall to keep herself out of the line of fire.

Kelso straightened up and hurled a throw technique towards the crowd, but they had their own biotic who countered with her own throw move and the two exploded in the air. "No good! They picked it off. We're too far for me to get one through without them seeing it."

"Hacking autopilot." Light said, while simultaneously sniping the biotic that counteracted Kelso's throw. The shuttle's thrusters activated and it turned and flew towards Ashley, knocking there mercenaries out of the way and roasting them with the thrusters. The doors opened and the team hopped up into in and it took off to reunite with the Arcturus in orbit.

* * *

"How do I look?" Kallen asked, walking out from behind the divider Chakwas gave her to get dressed behind after her surgery was over. She'd requisitioned a variation of Miranda's casual suits to have the N7 emblem on her right breast and a black and red color scheme opposed to the gold and black.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stealing from my closet" Miranda said with a smirk, "You look beautiful Kallen, I do amazing work if I do say so myself."

"That you do." Kallen said as she grabbed Miranda's hand, "Thanks for the upgrade Doc. I'll get you another bottle of brandy as a reward."

"Oh you needn't, but if you insist I'll be waiting and maybe we can get Jeff down here next time." Chakwas sat at her desk as Kallen and Miranda left hand in hand.

"So, I'm sure you were worried about me. Since you bit TIM's head off and all" They entered the elevator Kallen's arm now around Miranda's waist. "I think it's sexy that you stood up for me."

"Stop it, you're making me blush" Miranda smiled turning away from Kallen. The elevator arrived at Kallen's quarters both doors opening. Kallen bent down, snaked her arm between Miranda's legs, and heaved her up onto her shoulders. "Oh my god, what are you doing?" she laughed as Kallen carried her through the door and down the three stairs that led to her bed.

"Assuming control."Kallen laughed sitting Miranda on the foot of the bed then sitting on her lap. Her lips pressed against Miranda's and the two fell backwards with Kallen's hands gliding down Miranda's sides.

BEEP.

Kallen's terminal beeped as a message hit her inbox.

"You should get that" Miranda said between kisses.

"It can wait." Kallen replied before pressing their lips to Miri's again.

BEEP.

"Dammit" Kallen huffed, getting off of Miranda and going to her terminal. The message was from her brother Adam and it was a request to video call. Kallen pressed accept and the lights in the cabin dimmed. Seconds later Adam's face was on her collectors' case staring down at her.

"Hey sis. Are you busy?" Adam asked, looking as though he'd just been in the fight of his life.

"You could say that, but you look like hell." Kallen said noticing the dirt and scratches on his face. " You're also coming from an unknown ship, I'm guessing you finally got a posting Mr. Hero of Zakera ward?"

"Of course, I'm a Shepard after all, best posting in the galaxy."

"Tell me about it."

"Well that's just it…I can't. Alliance orders. I'm only contacting you because I got permission from my CO…whose identity is also to remain a secret for you."

"Well if you don't have anything to tell me why the hell did you call?" Kallen asked, glaring up at her brother's face.

"Whoa Butcher, calm down. I figured I'd contact you since I haven't spoken to you since your funeral." At this Adam's face straightened. "Mom told me she got a message from you after it was reported that you were on Horizon. I had to talk to you personally though."

"For what?"

"To check on you. What are you up to? Is your mission going well? Have you gotten over your fight with Ashley?-"

"Wait, how did you know about my fight with Ashley?" Kallen asked suddenly.

"I talked to her? Something you should be doing."

"I'm with Cerberus remember? She'd probably call you a traitor for even conversing with me."

"That's not true, now talk."

"Fine." Kallen sighed, seeing Miranda chuckle on the bed, "I have a new Normandy, it's a massive upgrade of the old one, Garrus and Tali are here and I've got a 12 man ground team. We just escaped a collector trap yesterday. I've got a notorious Assassin, an Asari Justicar, and the best Thief in the galaxy, a purebred Krogan, a solid group of biotics and the best XO I could have asked for."

"A great team of biotics? That's not possible because I'm not on it. I'm the best Biotic in the galaxy."

"He really does talk about himself a lot doesn't he?"Miranda asked.

"Who was that?" Adam moved his head to see if anyone was standing behind Kallen and then Miranda walked into the screen. "Why hello there. Your name is?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern."

"You let your soldiers sass your family sis?" Adam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Miranda, play nice." Kallen said playfully. "He might be a wanna be player but he's my brother"

"Oh, Miranda is it? Thanks for the help Sis. Well CO's giving me a death glare so I'll let you go."

"What ship are you on?"

Adam made a gesture of sealing his lips.

"Can I at least know your CO's name then?"

Adam looked to his left then undid his previous gesture. "Lt Williams of course, see ya sis" the call ended with Kallen's eyes stuck on the screen, frozen in her footsteps.

"He's serving…under Ashley."

* * *

**Post Chapter A/N: The line where Rina mentions joining to get information is the human equivalent to a blow job isn't not completely serious. It's more of a joke that bioware forces Shepard to meld with Liara at several points in the game which speeds up her romance being initiated because even though she's just getting the beacon info she learns about Shepard through the joining. So if you thought it was being stated as a fact, it's not. just joking around :P**


	26. Lair the the Shadow Broker pt 1

**Welcome to Chapter 26 of Guns and Poems the headcanon of Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. Title say it all. Also Sexitimes. Enjoy**

* * *

"EDI!" Kallen shouted and instantly the AI's blue Avatar popped up by the door, "Hack into the Alliance database and bring me my brother's assignments and any correspondence he's gotten in the past 6 months. Now!"

"As you wish Shepard." EDI's avatar sat there for a few minutes then responded, "I have come to a block. Cerberus prevents me from accessing anything about your family beyond public records. I've tried every loophole but The Illusive Man's blocks are specific. Miss Lawson is also not authorized to remove them." EDI said just as Kallen turned to Miranda who crinkled her nose out of anger.

"I don't like this." She said, "He must know we're together. He's hell bent on keeping you from[J1] the Alliance so you can finish the mission.

Dammit, Kallen thought. Adam only got permission to say it was Ashley, from Ashley. The Alliance had specifically told him to keep quiet about it, but even Ashley couldn't let that go unsaid. The Alliance didn't want her to know about Ashley or her Brother. In a matter of minutes she'd be basking in the glow of her successful escape from the collectors and now her head was spinning with anger from being kept in the dark by the Alliance and Cerberus. Minutes of silence were broken by her Biotic Corona flaring and every object on her desk lifting from its surface. "This is the last straw!" she said finally with the items slamming back into the desk. "The alliance disavows what I brought forth about the Reapers, the Council says Sovereign was a geth ship, and now my Brother is serving on a ship with Ashley and was ordered not to tell me but had to get a Spectre to give him the okay. I've given everything I had for the Alliance, hell I DIED for the Alliance and all I get is secrets and hand waving!"

"They must have had their reasons" Miranda interrupted.

Kallen turned her head to look at her XO, "You're defending the Alliance. You, a Cerberus career woman, of all people are defending the Alliance? Shouldn't you be cosigning everything I'm saying right now?"

"I might believe in Cerberus because they've helped me for the majority of my life, but I won't cosign on idiotic ranting" Miranda said, her tone similar to the first conversation she and Kallen had when she was called 'bitchy'.

Kallen's eyes widened, looking as though Miranda had slapped her across the face like a misbehaving child. "I've done everything for the Alliance. Them getting a Spectre, that was me. Them getting a seat on the council, I did that. The council being alive in the first place, me! If I tell Hackett to forget the Ascension they're blown to ash by the geth and Sovereign. My entire life has been devoted to them, since birth I was labeled for enlistment and I went along with every bullshit assignment and blockade they put in front of me and died for them. Let me tell you something, vacuum exposure is not pleasant! The Galaxy is questioning me, my mental health, my motives, everything!"

"So you're not popular, who gives a fuck[J2] ?" Miranda said suddenly. "You weren't popular after Torfan. The media was after you to dig up dirt on the Alliance and you were more than willing to divulge the details of a classified mission for your own personal gain. The admirals were furious with you, but luckily the Illusive man had some well placed moles that kept your from being court marshaled." Miranda brushed some of her hair from her face, "This is what I was afraid of by letting you have outside contact. Things like Horizon and this, they're effecting you negatively when you've got colonies to save. The Alliance is saving face politically that's what you do when trillions of people are counting on you.

"If they told everyone that sovereign was one of possibly thousands of near immortal starships coming to kill us all, the entire galaxy, council space and terminus systems, would be rioting. Sometimes it's best to keep the bad news close to the vest." Miranda was receiving the deadliest glare Kallen could muster and felt a bead of sweat fall down her brow to her cheek, "This is not an Alliance Ship. It's not even a Cerberus Ship. This is your ship. You are a Spectre and the Galaxy needs you…I need you, at your best." Miranda turned on her heels and walked toward the door where EDI's Avatar was waiting for her.

"Garrus is at your door Commander, shall I let him in?" the AI asked.

Kallen's eyes were fixated on Miranda and images of her throttling Garrus filled her head from the anger she was feeling. "Let him in."

At those words the door opened to let the Turian in. He side stepped Miranda who was marching to the elevator and looked at Kallen. "Is this a bad time Shepard?"

"No" she said flatly, "what do you want?"

"I'm staying." He said even flatter than her response. "But…I want to help. I couldn't help but hear what you and Miranda were talking about and…I agree with you."

"Big surprise, Mr. C-Sec sucks agree with me when I hate the Alliance."

"It's not that. You gave everything for the Alliance but they disappointed you. Miranda's right though. You have to be at your best right now because the colonists need you. You don't have to be popular to save the Galaxy. All you need to do is wipe out the Collectors and their masters. No pressure."

"…You're the worse pep talk giver ever, you know that?"

"I'll be sure to work on that when I get back to the Citadel, I wonder if they cover that in Spectre training?" Garrus said with a quick flare of his mandibles, which Kallen guessed was the human equivalent of a smirk.

"You mean it? Because if you don't I'm putting a round up your ass."

"I do, but I've still got one loose end to tie up, which is also what I came to tell you. One of my contacts found Sidonis; he's on the citadel and met with a man named fade. I've arranged a meeting with him and we're going to make him tell us where Sidonis is."

"Sounds like a plan, Thane messaged me asking to make a stop there for a personal reason. We can knock both things out in one visit."

"Thank you. I'll head back to the main gun." Garrus turned and left Shepard's cabin, leaving her alone with her thoughts of being stonewalled by the institution she'd given her life to.

* * *

"Ready?" Ashley asked.

"Ready, I'll go in and get what we need and get out." Samina said as she stepped up to a bound and gagged Collins. "Embrace eternity" her eyes turned black and Collins' rolled into his head. It was like watching a staring contest. A long staring contest. Minutes later Samina blinked her eyes back to their normal color and shook her head. "He's been to the Shadow Broker's base. I've got the coordinates."

"Yes!" Ashley said, "We're heading to the Shadow Broker's base immediately. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to get to the base."

"Umm…our Pilot's name is Ian Smithson, not Joker." Samina replied, looking slightly confused.

"Right, sorry, old habits. Tell Smithson to get us to that base!" While Samina headed up to the bridge Ashley went back to her cabin to get on her terminal. She sat in front of it and pulled up her call logs and cued up Bishop. She stared down her screen until his face appeared. It was lopsided because he was on his omnitool.

"Hmmm, Morning beautiful…" he said with a rub of his eyes, "How's space treating you?"

"Fine. We've got the Shadow broker's location. He and I are going to have a little chat as to why he's been hunting me."

"Oh damn." His voice was a little raspy but his excitement came through, "should I ready the liquor, we can drink some of the bourbon I just bought."

"Hold on cowboy. I didn't win yet, I doubt he'll be waiting for me with his arms ready to be handcuffed. I'll need my entire team on this one and I might not come out in one piece…or at all." Ashley's screen beeped, signaling that she had another call, this one from the Alliance. "Hold on, Hackett's calling." Ashley pressed a few buttons and Bishop's face gave way to the grizzled face of Admiral Hackett.

"Hello Lieutenant. Good work getting the information you were looking for."

"Thanks sir, I couldn't have done it without my team."

"We'll need you to report back to the Citadel immediately. You're being given one weeks shore leave."

Ashley's face lit up with anger, "Sir! I've got the Location of the Shadow Broker. I have no idea if he changes locations, so I need to get after him now!"

"With all due respect Lieutenant" Ashley involuntarily sucked her teeth, remembering the last time she heard that on Virmire from Kaidan, "You're the one being hunted. Gazelle's don't walk into the Lion's den to take them out. I'm not saying you're turning tail and running, but we're not risking your safety. We expect you back at the Citadel by tomorrow. Hackett out." Hackett's face disappeared and returned her to Bishops call.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I'm grounded. They don't want to risk sending me into his clutches." Ashley looked down in frustration. "So, yeah ready the bourbon, I'm gonna clean you out."

"Well, if you're coming back, I'll have to start cleaning so that the place is ready for a lady's company. See you then."

"See you." Ashley said and the call was ended.

* * *

Up on the bridge Smithson closed his omnitool and his calling program. Then opened up a message to Cerberus command. Input the Coordinates Samina gave him and sent it. He checked his inbox and hour later and saw that his account had been filled with over 15 million credits, the cash bonus for any Cerberus operative that sent the Illusive man anything that could help my get the jump on the Shadow Broker. He'd done his job as Cerberus' spy on the Arcturus and fooled a Spectre into taking an order that wasn't real. All was right in Ian Smithson's world.

* * *

Kallen's eyes opened slowly when she heard her terminal beeping. After Garrus left she went to sleep in her bed about 9 hours ago. She sat up, chest exposed since she didn't feel like dressing after her shower. After stretching and adjusting her eyes, she saw Kelly, frozen in her tracks at the fish tank.

"…AH!" Kallen yanked the covers over her head as she realized she was topless in front of her yeoman.

"I'm Sorry! I was just feeding your fish like you asked! I was trying not to wake you but your terminal started beeping just now." Kelly said, turning her back to Kallen as she pulled her N7 bra over her head to cover herself.

"That's fine Kelly, carry on." Kallen walked up the stairs to her terminal and opened her messages. It was from the Illusive man.

Shepard,

Cerberus has come across some information your friend Dr. T'soni would benefit from. It contains information about the Shadow Brokers location.

"EDI!" Kallen called to the AI.

"Yes Shepard?" she asked as her Avatar appeared over Kallen's clock.

"Reroute our course to Illium and let Joker know so he doesn't complain."

"As you wish Shepard."

Kallen felt the ship turn underneath her, "And tell Miranda she still owes me" Kallen sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her door until it opened, revealing Miranda in her night gown[J3] .

"EDI said you needed to see me?" There was no clicking noise that accompanied her steps now that her heels weren't on her feet; there was no sound at all as she walked down to Kallen.

"Yeah" Kallen grabbed Miranda by the waist and dragged her into the bed, pinning her to her back. "I need to see you out of that gown." It was already slightly transparent, but Kallen just had to see Miranda's body with nothing on it. She was straddling Miranda's waist and digging her hands inside the arms of her black night gown. Finally it was off, just leaving Miranda in her black lace panties. "What a rack" Kallen said in a half gasp as if she'd just seen Miranda topless for the first time.

"That's your professional opinion?" Miranda chuckled softly, moving her arms to cover herself. Kallen bit her lip as she surveyed her second in command. She took Miranda's hands into hers and trailed them down her own sides. When she guided them back upwards she hitched Miranda's fingers under her bra so she removed it.

"What a rack" Miranda said slyly then freed her hands from Kallen's to pull her down into a kiss. Miranda's back arched from the slight but noticeable pleasure from her and Kallen's breasts pressing against each other. Kallen bit Miranda's lower lip before pulling away from the kiss to place her mouth on Miranda's left breast. She kissed almost every part of it before planting her lips on the nipple and touched her tongue to it lightly. "There we go" Miranda said in a hushed voice. Kallen didn't stop until the nipple was erect then she moved to the other breast to send it to the same state, and then she trailed kisses down Miranda's abdomen.

"Let's see how perfection tastes" Kallen said with a wink up to Miranda as she pulled the lace panties down Miranda's thighs all the way to her ankles. After tossing them onto the couch behind her she pushed Miranda's legs apart and into the air. Kallen lowered her head between Miranda's thighs and lapped her tongue against the lips of the perfect woman. Amazing, was all that Kallen could think as she licked she couldn't quite put a food to the taste but Miranda tasted great.

"Oh my god!" Miranda moaned, her toes curling and popping s her legs bent at the knees to rest on Kallen's shoulders. She was at the mercy of Kallen's tongue, for once not in control of the pleasure coursing through her. Despite her declaration of ruling the bed room the other night, Kallen was now leading again and doing a damn fine job of it. "Oh Kallen!" she moaned as she groped her own breasts. She looked up into the skylight and watched as space flew by above her. If she didn't actually know that she was aboard a starship she'd swear up and down that Kallen's tongue was propelling her through the vacuum to the Normandy's destination.

Kallen was doling out the pleasure double time. While she was licking Miranda into submission, she had her right hand inside her own panties with fingers plunging into herself almost at the rate her Revenant fired.

"You're so cute when you're fingering yourself" Miranda said as she looked down herself at Kallen. "I can help with-oh!- that" Miranda clamped her thighs to the side of Kallen's head and inched up to the pillows before flipped herself and Kallen so she now sat on her face. In the same fluid motion she turned herself so that all she had to do was lean forward so that she could give Kallen the same pleasure. She smirked as she saw that Kallen's panties were a little wet as she pulled them down her legs before putting her tongue against the commander's lips and returning the licking she was receiving.

Kallen placed her hands on Miranda's ass, groping her cheeks as her tongue danced on her clit to get slight shakes out of Miranda's hips. "Oh god you're good Miri!" Kallen moaned as her eyes found their way into the back of her head. With Miranda's knowing everything about her body, she'd found Kallen's G spot and was actively attacking it with her fingers, "You're gonna finish me!"

"That's the plan" Miranda said lustfully and sped up her hand.

"ahh…ahh…ahhhhhh!" Kallen screamed as a wave of pleasure slammed into her, relaxing her body and mind.

* * *

"Well I've gotta go get my team. I'll only take two since I'm sure Liara will want to come." Kallen said as she slid out of bed and headed to her closet for fresh clothes.

"Can I come along?" Miranda asked saucily.

"No no. After what we just did I won't be able to focus on anything but your perfect body. Plus you get to be in charge of the ship." Kallen said as she pulled her N7 underwear on and began armoring up. Archon Visor, Aegis Vest, Kestral shoulders and arms, and life support webbing legs. She strapped the Revenant, Widow, Claymore, and Phalanx to her and headed toward the elevator and Miranda winked at her as the elevator doors closed.

Kallen headed down to the crew deck to tell Kasumi to get ready. She reached Kasumi's door and watched it open and then froze on the spot.

Kasumi jerked her head to the door and her eyes met Kallen's. She was straddling Jacob's waist, his wrists restrained above his head and his eyes covered with a blindfold. His mouth was gagged and his shirt was off.

Kallen blinked as her eyes went from Kasumi's gaze to the man beneath her. "Is that-?"

"Yes" Kasumi said quickly.

"Is he unc-?"

"Yes."

"Did you-?"

"Yes."

"And he cons-?"

"No."

"…So you just-?"

"Yes, do you need something?"

Kallen blinked a few more times and then shook her head and decided Grunt would be more mission ready.

* * *

Liara sighed. Being an information broker was much stressful than being an archeologist. Granted her career was fulfilled when Kallen came to her rescue and told her everything about the Prothean's demise at the hands of the Reapers. Now she was stuck in limbo trying to get a lead on the shadow Broker. She hadn't had a fresh lead in weeks and was starting to get down on herself. She looked up from her terminal to see Kallen standing in front her desk. "Shepard! You scared me!"

"Well I'm about to excite you too." Kallen held up a small disc in her hands, "It's got information about the Shadow Brokers location"

"What! I-how did you get that?"

"Cerberus gave it to me."

"I see, so they are holding up their end as well" Liara said softly as she closed her terminal.

"Um…what was that? Holding up their end?" Kallen asked. It seemed a little too weird that she said that. "Do you and Cerberus have some sort of deal Liara?"

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"Liara, don't play me. I'm not stupid, I heard you just now. What do you and Cerberus have going on?"

Liara sighed, she slipped up big time and now only the truth would get her out of this. "Well when you died. I received a message. It was from Cerberus. They received intel that the blue suns were hunting for your corpse. They were going to give it to the Collectors. A Drell named Feron assisted me in finding your body, killing the blue suns, and keeping it out of the hands of the Collectors…He was captured by the Shadow broker to free up time for me…us to escape. That's why I've been hunting him for all these years. When I was free…I gave your body to Cerberus so they could revive you…don't look at me like that!" Liara said as she met Kallen's emerald eyes. They were filled with anger, bringing back the memories of asteroid X57 when Shepard warned her against questioning her.

"I suppose a grave would have been too easy to put me in? Hell just leave it unmarked if you had to, but instead you saw fit to play god with me and drag me back down from heaven!"

"I had to!" Liara shot back, "You didn't see Ashley crying at your funeral, you didn't see half the Spectre's, who didn't even know, you personally mourning. You didn't see your mother! I had to, the galaxy wasn't the same without you. We needed you Shepard…and now it's time to pay the shadow Broker back for his treachery." Liara walked passed Shepard and stopped. "You have a right to be mad but…I do not regret what I did. Meet me at my apartment in an hour and I'll have figured out where the Broker is." And she disappeared down the stairs.

Kallen was beginning to wonder who else would have a shocking revelation for her. Was she really a boy? Was she adopted? Was her name even Kallen?...okay that one was a little overboard. She quickly got herself together and hit the Eternity bar to kill the hour Liara gave her.

"Hey you, hey Shepard!" an Asari called over to her. When she was within touching distance the Asari slapped her across the face.

Kallen blinked as the sting settled into her face and Kallen punched the Asari in the stomach in return. "What the hell was that for?"

"You bitch…you sent your squad…to harass my bar."

"I didn't send anyone to harass your bar." She grumbled as she walked in the bar and then she saw him. He was standing there, facing the bar wearing, of all things, N7 heavy armor. "CONRAD!" She shouted and the bar was silenced with all eyes on her as she walked slowly over to her Number 1 fan.


	27. Lair of the Shadow Broker pt 2

**Welcome to Chapter 27 of Guns and Poems the headcanon of Commander Kallen Kouzuki Shepard. Second half of the Shadow Broker DLC and the conclusion of Ashley's Shadow broker Arc. Review plz so I can know what I need to work on. :)**

* * *

"We're pulling into the Citadel." Smithson called to Ashley as the station came into view.

"Good" Ashley replied as she reached the pilots chair. "We could all use some shore leave if we can't follow up on that lead." Ashley had a data pad in her hands, still looking over the data that lead to the Shadow Broker's location. Despite having her orders she still was having trouble suppressing the feeling she remembered from the trip to Ilos when they broke the Normandy away from the Citadel. She had half a mind to tell Smithson to turn the ship around and head for the location, but her brain was telling her there'd be no pay off like saving the council that her first mutineer run ended up with.

"Heading ashore LT?" Adam asked as he approached the Air lock with Kelso and Danielle in tow.

"Yeah. Gonna see if they have any new missions and see why we were held back from following the data trail."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm gonna see if they have any new armor pieces in the shops. If you want I can come with you when I'm done."

The trio exited the airlock and Ashley followed after the depressurization reset itself. She hopped into a citadel cab and headed straight to the presidium.

"Ah Lieutenant Williams" Udina said when she entered the embassy office.

"Udina, where's Anderson I need to see him." She said quickly.

"He's in a meeting with the rest of the council."

"Well can you get me Admiral Hackett?"

"I cannot, he's leading the 5th fleet with a classified assignment, he hasn't reported in for days"

Ashley tensed up. She'd sent the data they'd gotten from Collin's the day before, yet Hackett hadn't been open to contact for days? "Udina, did you receive any messages from me, or the Geth I have on my ship?"

"Let me check" Udina pulled up his terminal in the office and scrolled through the messages, "the last thing we received from you was your acknowledgement that you got the new equipment we made for you. There's nothing after that."

Ashley cursed under her breath, "Someone intercepted it. Thanks Udina" Ashley turned on her heels and sprinted out of the office. She furiously typed messages to all of her crewmen to return to the ship. She also sent a message to Light to use any means to trace where her message went after she sent it. It took five minutes for Ashley to return to her ship and saw the trio of Kelso, Adam, and Danielle waiting for her.

"We got your message LT, what's up?" Adam asked as she came to halt before him.

"They never got the message, we got duped. We're heading for the Shadow broker's location now! Get in the ship!" she ushered them in and waited through the decontamination.

The doors swished open to a roar of shouting and guns being pointed toward the cockpit. Ashley pushed passed a few crewmen to see Light pointing an assault rifle at Smithson.

"Do it and we'll blow your head off!" Smithson said.

"Light what's going on?"

"We have traced the signal of the message you sent as requested. Message was intercepted by Smithson-Pilot and sent to Cerberus Command, then a fake signal sounding of Hackett Admiral was sent to you."

"He's lying!" Smithson shouted.

Ashley stared him down with daggers in her eyes. "Geth can't lie. Lying is an emotional reaction, Geth have no emotions. You sent that message to CERBERUS" Ashley pulled the pistol out of a crewman's hand and aimed it at Smithson.

"It's a Geth! You can't possibly believe-"

Ashley cut him off by sticking her gun under his mouth. "Did you…send that message…to Cerberus?"

Smithson said nothing, his eyes darting around the room to enlist the help of everyone watching.

"Light, hack his omnitool, pull all of his correspondence up and display them."

"Acknowledged" Light said his plates fluctuated for a few minutes and the message from Smithson to Cerberus Command was displayed for everyone to see.

"You traitor!" Ashley shouted and pulled the trigger. "Thank you light. Can you put the ship in auto pilot so that we can get to the coordinates?"

"Yes."

"Do it." Ashley said as a few of the crew picked up Smithson's dead body and hauled it to the medical bay.

"Achieved. ETA 6 hours."

* * *

"They'd do better if they came at us all at once!" Liara laughed, ducking into cover to reload her Locust SMG. It had been a very eventful half an hour. She'd gone to one of her contacts to pulled the location of the Shadow Broker from the disc Kallen got her. Tela Vasir, a Spectre, ambushed her at her apartment before killing Sekat before Liara could reach him. They chased her to the hotel Azure and had the final showdown for the data. Kallen took several charges head on and just when Vasir thought she'd won, Kallen unleashed her Reave attack which threw off her charge and sent her barreling into wall. After extracting the data Liara, Kallen, Jacob, and Thane were mowing down the Shadow Broker's personal army while dodging an intense lightning storm.

"Will you please refrain from giving the mercenaries tactical advice?" Kallen shouted as she blasted an engineer in the face with her widow and watched her body get pulled up by the strong winds and hit with a bolt of lightning. It seemed as if the mercs heard Liara and were surrounding them from all sides.

"Okay everyone, time to test your armor's electric resistance!"

"What are you-are you insane? Using that thing in a lightning storm?" Liara shouted as she saw Kallen pull the Arc Projector off of her back. She ducked as Kallen painted a merc over her cover and shot a bolt at him. The bolt leapt from him to another of his friends as it normally would, but by the third merc it was attracting one of its own kin. When the bolt jumped to it's fourth victim a natural bolt of lightning bypassed one of the many rods and slammed into the ship in the middle of the crowd of mercs, frying them all within seconds.

"Holy shit!" Jacob said aloud as the ship shook beneath them. The force of the shaking was enough the launch the mercs on the other side out of their covers and into the air to be hit by a second bolt of lightning from the arc projector.

"The doors open, let's go!" Liara said as her shunt program did its job to hack the door. The squad moved into a hallway that had even more guards waiting for them at the end.

"Told you there'd be more when we got inside" Kallen ducked a missile and returned fire by sniping the heavy weapon toting merc in the leg with the widow, causing him to fire his weapon at the ground and take his partner with him. They turned the corner into another squad of the Shadow Broker's forces and held them off so Liara could tap into the building's blue prints.

"Almost there." Liara said as the map downloaded into her omnitool. "I've got it" Liara looked to see the fighting had stopped. "Follow me." She walked through the door behind where the Mercs held the line. At the end of the corridor they found the Prison block. "Feron!"

Feron was a Drell. Unlike Thane his skin seemed to have more than a few colors on it, though his clothing was similar to Thane's. He was strapped to a reclining chair by his wrists and ankles. His eyes were closed, but his chest was moving up and down at a steady rate. He was being kept alive for torture.

"Li-Liara?" he responded, tilting his head up to take a look at the new visitors. "And Shepard. You brought her back."

"Yes, and we're going to set you free."

"Wait!" Feron said as Liara tapped the console. A quick, powerful, electric shock was sent into his body. "That won't get me free. You'll have to cut the power for me to escape. It's wired into my body. Any resistance sends a shock into me so I'm subdued. The Broker's office is near here, but he know's you're coming. He is not to be taken lightly."

"Only as light as the dead weight he'll be when I'm done with him" Liara said, eyes now narrow and hate filled now that she saw what had become of her friend. There was no more resistance as they advanced along the corridor to where the Shadow broker resided. The tension in the air was thick. Liara's brain was running a mile a minute, trying to anticipate what was going to occur.

They finally reached the door. "Let's go" Kallen said and pressed the interface. A vast office appeared and directly ahead was a large blacked out figure.

"Welcome doctor T'Soni" it said in a deep voice. It sounded somewhat synthesized but matched the size of the creature it was coming from.

"I don't believe it. That Shadow broker's a Krogan" Kallen said with her jaw dropping a bit in shock.

"you insult me Shepard." the Shadow Broker replied, "To compare me to a brute that has no control over its own blood shows how ignorant you really are. Or it could be that you intended to do that, in which I would actually give you some credit." Some lights came on to illuminate the creature. By appearance alone Kallen was close, it indeed looked like a relative of the Krogan, but it also had horns on its head similar to a Salarian. The upper half of its head was home to 4 pairs of eyes, double that of a Batarians and its red skin was akin to a Varren.

"Dr. T'soni, you travel with interesting company. You bring with me not only Shepard, but the man who saved the council from a batarian threat and the most lethal assassin in the Galaxy. Mr. Taylor and will make fine trophies."

"You won't be making trophies of anyone. I know what you are. You're a Yahg. Your species is pre space flight and massacred a council envoy sent to your planet. Your systems Relay was deactivated and they were quarantined. That means you must have been picked up by a big game hunter, someone looking for trophy…or a slave. How am I doing?" Liara said with a smirk.

She appeared to have struck a nerve. The Yahg slowly stood up, showing just how he dwarfed everyone in stature. The group moved around anticipating what was going to happen next. The Yahg let out a bone chilling roar and picked up the desk in front of it and hurled it at the squad. Kallen dove to her left where she saw movement in her peripheral and she heard the desk crash against the floor. She look to see that she'd gotten Liara out of harm's way and that Jacob and Thane were underneath the desk, both out cold.

"Not so confident now are we Shepard?" the Yahg called, now holding his own Revenant in his hand. He opened fire on the pair and Liara threw up a barrier to deflect the bullets until they got in cover.

"Okay how do we kill this thing miss expert on aliens no one's ever seen?" Kallen asked as she pulled her Revenant off her back and set it to inferno ammo.

"No idea, that was everything I knew about them. I say we circle him and test his resistance to gun fire."

"Sounds like a plan." Kallen said and she and Liara broke out of cover in opposite directions. Kallen's adrenaline rush was in full force, lasting even longer now that it could disperse into her body faster after the last surgeries she got. Even with the rush slowing things down, the Yahg was moving at the same pace as Kallen, not paying any mind to Liara. They fired their revenants at the same time and their shots were colliding in mid air.

Liara jumped into his blind spot and hurled a warp at him. It hit his kinetic barrier and faded away, clearly doing no damage whatsoever. When Kallen and the Yahg's clips were exhausted he turned a slammed his arm into Liara's sternum and sent her hard into the wall.

Kallen took advantage of this and slammed her gun into the back of the Yahg. Then held down the trigger to pepper his shields with inferno rounds. The Yahg drew up a shield on his left arm and turned towards Shepard. It lowered its head and charged.

"Oh Crap!" Kallen braced herself and was driven back steadily by the massive alien. The force started to decrease and Kallen saw a massive singularity in the middle of the room with Liara holding up both hands to add power to it.

"Impressive T'soni, but not good enough." The Yahg turned and shot at her and succeeded in breaking her concentration.

"Thanks for the distraction!" Kallen had her widow in her hands. The world was slow again and she wasted no time in pulling the trigger and sent a cryo augmented mass accelerated round into the back of the Yahg. It howled in pain as ice began to spread over its body. That only lasted for a few moments. The Yahg flexed it's body and the ice shattered before it could encase him.

"It seems you have jumped into, as you human say, the Lion's den without a spear Shepard. I'll be sure to send your head back to Miss Lawson and the rest of your body to Miss Williams. They can share the grief since they seem to share your heart." The Yahg was taunting her. This battle was evenly matched even though it was outnumbered and it was resorting to mental tactics now. "Do you even know that your companion is harboring a secret attraction, it seems you are not only rich in credits, but in matters of the heart. It is expected of the ultimate show off, I suppose."

"You shut your mouth." Kallen said callously. "You think telling me about my love life is going to throw me off? You think telling me Liara has a crush on me does anything? I actually expected her to since she's been in my head, it's damn near impossible to not fall for someone when you know everything about them and like it." Kallen tossed her weapons aside one by one and even removed her archon visor. "Well Mr. Yahg If you're so big and bulky, you wouldn't mind going hand to hand with a small human female."

"Your confidence is based in ignorance. I am three times your size and several times stronger than Urdnot Wrex. I will not fall as easily as he did on Virmire." Now both combatants had tossed aside their projectile weapons and were inching closer to the other. The Yahg swung first and was ducked by Kallen. She hit a few jabs to his left rib cage (or the general area of the ribs) and side stepped an axe hammer strike. She upward kicked him in the jaw and brought her foot down between his eyes and flipped away before he could strike again. "Bigger doesn't mean better." Kallen looked to Liara and her eyes darted up to the ceiling and back. Kallen took a quick glance and saw what Liara was trying to point out.

The Ceiling was filled with some strange liquid that hand electrical charges running through it and thought that would do some serious damage should it fall on him. Kallen advanced back in and took a hard blow to her chest and it was enough to put her on her back. That Yahg gave her no chance to get up and mounted her, she was just quick enough to dodge his punches that left small craters in the floor. "There's no way I'm laying underneath you, perv!" Kallen's foot landed in his groin area, and that stunned him just as it would with any male, regardless of the species. She rolled out from underneath him and focused on his head. Her corona flared bigger than it ever had before and she unleashed her Reave technique. It landed and ripped open the Yahg's forehead and the life force began draining from him and into Kallen. "Now Liara!"Kallen said as her injuries healed and energy swirled around her.

Liara bombarded the glass above the ailing Yahg with biotics. It cracked and the cracks grew until it finally gave out and drenched him in the electrified liquid. He roared in agony and tried to get to the two ladies that had defeated him but the liquid worked fast and disintegrated him into oblivion.

"Well Shadow Broker. You thought you could defeat Kallen Shepard. That shows just how ignorant you are." Kallen pounded her chest plate and walked over to Liara.

"I can't believe it." The Asari said softly. "We did it. We finally…" Liara spoke no more, she only sobbed."

"Come here." Kallen pulled Liara's hands away from her face and hugged her tight. Liara's body shook from her sobs and she held on to Kallen just as tight. "I worked years for this…I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hey…hey…You've got nothing to be sorry for." Kallen whispered, "your world got turned upside down by having to save my body from the collectors and you had to take on one of the most powerful entities in the Galaxy on your own. I'm here for you Liara, all you have to do is call."

"So…you're not…mad at me?" Liara pulled back to look into Kallen's eyes, she was smiling at her. "but on Illium…you said…"

"Screw Illium. Right here right now, I'm happy for you Liara. You went through two years of hell for me and that's more than I could have ever asked of anyone, military or otherwise."

"And that thing you said…about me getting into your head…"

"I can't tell you not to be attracted to me. If for some reason I end up with no romantic attachments, I might just decide to run into the arms of a certain Asari Maiden that happens to be a prothean expert."

"You just say these things" Liara laughed and playfully pushed Kallen. "But thank you Shepard…I could not have wished for a better commander than you."

"Liara you're my friend. I always help my friends."

The moment was interrupted by a power surge, most likely caused by the glass breaking in the ceiling. The lights went out for about five seconds and then kicked back on.

"Shadow Broker, we received a power failure notice please respond." The huge computer behind them lit up with the agents of the Shadow broker calling in to check on him. Liara walked up to it and paused. She watched as agent after agent check in. She closed her eyes and spoke.

"This is the Shadow broker. We had an incident that resulted in a power surge. It is taken care of. I want a status report from all operations within 24 hours. Shadow broker out."

Feron had entered the room, and pointed a gun at the console until he saw Liara standing there. "Liara, you…"

"We did, Feron." Liara responded. "Shepard and I killed the shadow Broker…and I became the new one."

"Are you sure about this Liara?" Kallen asked. "This is a hell of a responsibility."

"I am sure. I worked for two years to bring him down and his resources are mine now. This way I can help you with intelligence." The trio walked over to the corner and pulled the desk of off Thane and Jacob and helped them to their feet.

"Did you win?" Jacob asked, holding a gash on his head.

"Yeah we did, Liara's the new Shadow Broker." Kallen said as they walked toward the medical wing.

"This is an invaluable asset Shepard" Thane said with Feron helping him along.

"It is, the Collector's won't stand a chance now."

* * *

"Williams Lieutenant, we are approaching the coordinates." Light said as he piloted the Arcturus, "We are entering the orbit of the planet Hagalaz. We have found the signal of a ship high in the planet's atmosphere. This is likely where the shadow broker resides."

"Good. Alert Dustin, Jennifer, and Challeck, they're going in with me." Ashley had armored up an hour ago. She was extremely excited to finally be able to get at the Shadow broker for all the trouble he'd caused her. Light brought the Arcturus in close next to the ship and docked with it so that they could capture the broker or brokers and bring them directly to the Citadel.

Ashley's ground team exited the airlock and sprinted up the corridor. "Lieutenant, look at this." Danielle said when they came to the same command center that just hours ago was used by Shepard and Liara. In the command center were the bodies of the guard's Shepard's team had killed. "I don't think we were here first." She said as Ashley surveyed the body.

"Find a way to get to where the Broker is. Is there any sign of life on the ship?"

"More intruders!" a voice shouted and bullets answered Ashley's question. Ash, Danielle, and Dustin all went into cover behind the console while Challeck threw combat drones between them and the guards. It seemed as though all the guards had been in that wing of the ship and they were bringing the heat. It was wasn't long until rockets were hitting Ashley's cover and her team wasn't killing them fast enough. For every kill they registered three more guards would show up and Ashley wasn't going to send Danielle into that crowd with her cloaking.

"Everyone stand down." A voice rang through the corridor, it was enhanced to sound synthetic and Ashley guessed it was the broker. "Ms Williams, I am glad you are here. Please follow one of my guards and they will escort you to my personal chambers. You will not be harmed if you holster your weapon. Your team can remain where they are or return to your ship. I await your presence."

A guard in a different uniform, most likely due to having a higher rank, waded through the crowd of guards to escort Ashley. They had no weapons on their back and all the guard's put away the weapons they were firing and dispersed.

Ashley's team remained behind as she followed the silent guard. Ashley's mind began to race once more. Had she made a mistake letting Light dock the Arcturus on the ship instead of taking the shuttle? Was she going to be captured or have to fight the broker herself for her team freedom, or would she just be killed as soon as she saw who the Broker was.

"That's far enough" the voice said once again, "Ms. Williams can make it from here, back to your post." The guard saluted and walked in the direction he'd just come from with Ashley. The door ahead of Ashley opened for her, shining a bright light into the corridor. She entered into the spacious office and noted the destroyed desk to her left. The door shut behind her and locked itself and Ashley pulled her Assault rifle into her hands.

"Alright Broker hands up!" She shouted pointing her assault rifle at the dark figure in front of her.

"It's been a long time Ashley" a low female voice said. Ashley thought she was hallucinating as Liara T'soni walked into the lights of the room.

"Liara, what are you doing here?" Ashley noticed that she looked different. It wasn't just her white uniform, but overall. She seemed…confident.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the Shadow Broker." The Asari said, "but only for the last few hours. I just read the activity file that mentioned you. That's why I stopped my guard's from killing you…I can't believe I have guards now." Liara shook her head and walked back toward the console at the far end of the room.

"How did you become the Shadow Broker, one of the agents said he was after you." Ashley put her Assault rifle away again and followed her former teammate.

"Well, I got him first…with some help."

"Let me guess…Kallen?"

"The very same." Liara made some motions and pulled up the security feed form a few hours ago and let Ashley watch as Kallen went toe to toe with the Yahg.

"What the hell is she fighting?"

"It's a Yahg. It's like a Krogan with a Salarian's brain. The species is quarantined because of the violent nature of their interaction. There must be a dominant person in the conversation and they usually decide through physical strength. They massacred the council's political envoy. Kallen took it on with no weapons." The video continued and showed Kallen manipulate the beast into the spot where Liara needed so that she could fry it.

"Amazing. It didn't stand a chance." Ashley said breathlessly. "She hasn't lost a step."

"Yes, she's just like she used to be. Ashley, I have something I wish to tell you. It was me."

"What?"

"I'm the one that took Kallen's body from the Normandy's crash site. I received a message from Cerberus that the Shadow broker hired blue suns mercenaries to recover her body to give to the collectors. When I had it…I gave her to Cerberus so they could revive her.

"That's why the Shadow Broker was after me, I crossed him to keep Shepard away from him and he wanted me dead. He came after you as a way to get to me when he had you, but you put up more than enough of a fight to keep him off balance with his top agents being taken down. Shepard and I were able to attack him head on and win."

Ashley just looked at her. If she had still been the same gunnery chief she was on the Normandy she probably would have punched Liara until she felt better. She'd grown a lot since then and it seemed Liara had done that as well. "You did what was best." Ashley put a hand on Liara's shoulder, "If I'd heard that I would have broken my neck to get her back, even if it was Cerberus. I'm guessing you know about Horizon then?"

"Yes…it was…unsettling to see the two of you get violent. I wish you'd gotten here earlier when Shepard was helping me set the place up." Liara keyed into the console, "I could show you what she's been up to. She's got her own folder in the broker's data base."

"I'd like that."


	28. Meet the Crew

**Hey there, it's been a while. I've been occupied with various things, the biggest being NaNoWriMo. I took a stab at it, but I wasn't able to complete it due to not being able to just write for the word count, not the content. I'll be developing that piece of fiction more but I figured I'd finish the Chapter of this I had before November. This is a Kallen free chapter as she's helping Garrus and I ahve no faith in my ability to write an accurate Garrus. You guys get some looks into how I think Ashley earns where she is in ME3's beginning and what keeps her from seeing sheaprd during the events of Mass Effect 2. I'm also expandnig on the sibling dynamic of having my Maleshep be the younger sibling instead of the only child. Enjoy chapter 28!**

* * *

Ashley was tense. Even though she'd taken stealth training after the Normandy's destruction, she was never used to tight spaces. She was currently half a mile beneath the surface of the uncharted planet simply known as planet 256. It was just outside the border of Batarian space, but it was the headquarters of a known Batarian slaver ring. Liara had given her the intel as the first step in their partnership…

"_Do you remember a Spectre named Tela Vasir?" Liara asked as Ashley scrolled through Kallen's dossier._

"_Yeah, I had a mission with her to take out some mercenaries on Illium." Ashley responded, "Why?"_

"_Well she was working for the Shadow Broker." Liara handed Ashley a datapad with correspondence between the Yahg Broker and Vasir. "Kallen and I had to kill her to get the data Cerberus sent me on the Shadow broker's location."_

"_That bitch was trying to capture me!" Ashley tossed the datapad into the wall, "Why'd you show me this?"_

"_Because I need someone like Vasir for me. I need someone who isn't bound by local laws and can get jobs done when I need them. I can pay you well and get you things not even the Alliance can give you. So what do you say Ashley?"_

_Ashley cocked an eyebrow at Liara. "Are you going to make me do anything against the Alliance?"_

"_On the contrary, I have high level access to all the council's governments. I can give you missions to advance the Alliances interests. Plus, I already have a mission for you. Do you remember Balak?"_

"_You mean that bastard Kallen tortured for trying to destroy Terra Nova? Yeah I remember that guy."_

"_Well I have the location of his group, the one he mentioned was going to start the Batarian Rebellions. He wasn't kidding. They're planning an attack on some of the human colonies under the guise of thec ollector attacks. If you hit their hideout, you'll stop them before they can hurt anyone."_

"_Alright, send them to my ship and I'll hit them where it hurts."_

"LT are you in yet?" Adam's voice said in Ashley's ear. She touched the comm. unit in her ear to signal a yes without speaking. Ashley had gone ahead inside and bypassed the compounds security. She told Danielle, Adam, and Dustin to come 10 minutes after she was in. They were currently in the ventilation so that they wouldn't attract attention. Ashley came to a corner and looked around it. Two guards.

Time to put these stealth upgrades to use, Ashley thought. She activate the tactical cloak Liara provided for her and walked lightly down the hall towards the guards. When she was half way to them she pulled her pistol from her hip, its shredder round setting activated before she entered the building, and the knife from her shoulder in her right hand. She shot the first guard in both of his knees and in the next second she jammed her battle knife into the second guard's neck and slammed him into the first guard and dragged them both into the wall with the same motion.

When silence fell again one guard was dead and the other had a broken neck and was unconscious. Ashley checked her radar and saw her team was in the vent above her. She tapped her comm. again and the vent cover shot down to the floor. Adam jumped down, followed by Danielle, and finally Dustin.

"Alright, their ships and mercenaries are though here." Ashley's omnitool projected views from four security cameras onto the wall over the incapacitated guards showing several fighter class ships and various Batarian slavers. "Dustin and I will board the ships and sabotage the engines. Adam and Danielle, you take out most of the men and Dustin and I will join you when the sabotage is complete. When their numbers get thin enough the shuttle will land and get us so that they have to chase us, and when they do they'll get what's coming."

Dustin hacked the door and both teams of two split.

* * *

"Alright Dani, I need you up high. I'll run in and do my biotic and shooting thing, but I can't always get them all. Plus, you can watch LT's back at the same time."

"Got it, so I'll watch your ass for when you pass out and keep an eye on LT."

"That's not what I… yeah that." Adam and Danielle split as well. She found a perch that overlooked the entrances to the two Ships in the loading bay and had a few clear sight lines into the mess where a big chunk of the slavers were eating. Adam stood at the threshold of the door and looked her into position. When she gave a nod Adam put up three fingers and counted down. Adam enveloped his fist in biotic power and slammed it into the door, sending it flying into the room.

"Free shot" Danielle said and sniped one of the batarians before his fork reached his mouth.

"Hello four eyes!" Adam shouted and flipped several tables onto the batarians sitting at them. He shot the spare batarians in the head with his pistol and hurled a shockwave at the squad heading for the Weapons locker and successfully timed it and sent them everywhere.

"Kill Him!" one Batarian yelled as he lunged at Adam with a machete, but he was cut down in mid air by Danielle and the blade bounced off of Adam's barrier and into one of his comrades' back.

* * *

"Sounds like the fun's started, how far are you?" Ashley asked as she checked every entrance into the engine room of the first Batarian ship.

"Almost done, this is child's play, the engines are crap." Dustin laughed as he rerouted power from the shields into the engines, setting the level high enough to overheat after a few minutes use.

"Intruders!" a batarian yelled as he entered the engine room and was promptly gunned down by Ashley.

"Let's move!"

Dustin grabbed his SMG and hit the next batarian he saw with a neural shock. Ashley and Dustin ducked back just in time to avoid a carnage blast as the rest of the batarians on the ship were now alerted to their presence. "Well this is great. Pinned down. This should take some of the heat off" Dustin reached his omnitool around the corner and Ashley could see a bright light coming from the corridor. "Let's go LT." Dustin rounded the corner and fired into the stomachs of the blinded batarians and escaped the ship.

"Flash bang?" Ashley asked once they were outside.

"Yeah and heavy on the flash." Dustin swiped his omnitool by the door and it sealed itself shut, preventing them from coming to the second ship and overwhelming them. "Nothing on the radar in the second ship, this should be in and out." Just as Dustin finished a batarian came flying passed him and Ashley and into the wall and down to the floor in a heap.

"Adam's faring well" Ashley laughed as she could see the mess hall glowing a brilliant blue from his active corona. They entered the ship in a dead sprint and were in the engine room in the next minute.

* * *

"This is easier than the Geth on the Citadel!" Adam roared as he slammed two Batarians into each other and then into separate walls. He was doing a good mix of biotics and his pistol. Danielle was sniping enough Batarians to keep the numbers in Adam's favor, not letting more than four Batarians take him on, and they were all doing was hand to hand since Adam's initial attack crushed their weapon locker, rendering them useless. She also took down any Batarian that was trying to escape and warn the rest of the compound.

"Danielle, I've found the entrance to the ship bay, be down in 3." The new shuttle pilot called into Danielle's comm.

"Copy." Danielle responded, "alright everyone, time to wrap it up." She said to the ground team.

"Damn. Alright, looks like playtime is over!" Adam said with his pistol now on his hip. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, focusing his mind on his biotics. With an aggressive yell he held his hand up to a kneeling batarian and enveloped him in a singularity that grew almost instantly. Everything in the room was lifted and swirled around the black ball of energy with the exception of its caster, who was firmly planted on the ground with his barrier. Batarians and tables and whatever else wasn't nailed to the ground were slamming into each other. When Adam's strength was starting to fade he cancelled the singularity and everything hit the ground with repetitive thuds. The Batarian that it was originally cast at was nothing more than a crushed chunk of flesh when Adam walked out of the mess and into the ship bay.

Ashley and Dustin were exiting the second ship and Danielle was climbing down from her perch. Right on time the shuttle flew down from the tunnel and opened its side door for the team to climb in.

The second ship was starting up as more batarians entered the ship bay to chase after the Alliance shuttle. The shuttle climbed the long tunnel at maximum speed and was almost to the end when both ships exploded, sending a wave of fire up toward them. The shuttle cleared the tunnel and was a safe distance away as the flames shot out of the side of the mountain that housed the complex and headed back up the Arcturus in orbit.

* * *

"That was seamless." Ashley breathed heavily and set her assault rifle at her feet in the shuttle.

"Yeah, surprise is a hell of an advantage. They couldn't even get any weapons. It felt like target practice for me" Adam laughed, "and of course Dani had my back with her incredible sniping skills." He did a mock bowing motion toward the sniper.

"You could stand to do a bit more of that" Danielle smirked as she undid her blonde hair from its bun and shook her shoulder length locks.

"Oh don't encourage him to flirt," Dustin added, "he'd flirt with the enemy if she was hot enough"

"Like when you were flirting with our Asari crewmates? I saw you the other day Levine don't deny" Ashley said to shut the whole exchange down with laughter. The shuttle finally got into the hold of the Arcturus and the ship headed toward the relay for a docking at the Citadel.

She walked straight to the comm. room and called Liara at her base.

"I take it the mission went well?" Liara said as she appeared. She was at her desk and visibly switching through files.

"Never saw us coming. We took out their ships and blew the compound. Are you sure this is...right?"

"What, you working for me? You're a Spectre Ashley. Technically you don't even belong to the Alliance. You freelance for the council. Also I think you'll want to work for me more often when you see what I have waiting for you back at the Citadel."

Ashley perked up immediately, "What is it?"

"Two dinner reservations at The Marquee" Liara said with a smile.

"The most popular human restaurant?"

"Yes, and I've already let Captain Bishop know, so I hope you have a lovely dress for your date tonight. I've got to go, I'm getting funds together to crush a blue suns unit before Shepard gets there." and Liara cut the call.

"Well I've got a hot date when I get back to the Citadel. I better go freshen up then." Ashley closed her terminal and locked her door with her omnitool. She cut the water on in her personal shower and shed her scuffed armor, she'd have Adam clean it later. She stepped under the hot water and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Come on sis, answer..." Adam groaned as he waited at his terminal. He was calling Kallen again to fill her in on their mission to wipe out Balak's goons. It was still ringing and finally it was answered, by Miranda.

"Oh it's you." She said, as if she was excepting someone else.

"Oh it's you Miranda" Adam shot back, "Where's my sister, I need to speak with her."

"She's on a Mission and since I'm here, I'm in command of the ship so call back later."

"Whoa whoa whoa, someone's a little miss bossy I see. If I know my sister, and I do better than you ever could, I think she'll want to know about what I have to tell her."

"I think I know her better than you, I did rebuild her after all." Miranda smirked.

"Oh really, what'd you do throw her in a vat of medigel? I heard you weren't even he head medical specialist, it was the guy who betrayed you." Adam shot his own smirk back his sisters paramour.

"He did the grunt work. I was busy putting her brain back together since that's the key part of making her who she is. And where were you when I was saving her life? hmm?"

"I was busy serving the Alliance and consoling my grieving mother, who you never bothered to contact to say, 'Hey I'm bringing your daughter back to life, come see!', or anything"

"It was a covert operation, what do want a giant neon sign saying 'Reviving Shepard come buy tickets'. You're being a thickhead."

"And you're being rude and abrasive to your girlfriend's brother. You think your months can't stand up to the 24 years I've known her?"

"Well, I am dating her and I'm actually here for her so yes I do."

"Are you naturally this bitchy, or is it just me?" Adam said with a slight glare, mirroring Kallen's exact sentiment a few months earlier.

"You're an ass. Do you now that?"

"And you know how to wear a night gown, do you know that?"

Miranda looked down and she was indeed wearing a very revealing black night gown and her chest was very visibly in Adam's window. "I see being a pervert runs in the family" Miranda hastily covered herself up

"Now I see what my sister sees in you. Rocking a rocking body and a quick tongue."

"I don't know how she survived with you all her life!" Miranda wouldn't admit it, but Adam was beginning to frustrate her, "Call back later!"

"whoa whoa, one more thing." Adam said before she cut the call.

"If it's another crack about my body I'll block your address."

"Nice try, but that won't work. I just wanted to say we're docking on the citadel so I wanted to see my sister since I can see the Normandy from the bridge."

"You can…what?"

"Yeah we're docking now and I see the ship."

Miranda's eyes widened. She was half tempted to order Joker to pull the ship out of dock and into orbit around the station, but she realized that Shepard could be done helping Garrus and Thane at any moment. "fine, you can come aboard and wait for her."

"Sweet, I'll be on board before you know it Miri."

"don't call me that."

"Beautiful?"

"No."

"Stunning?"

"No."

"hotness?"

"I'm actively changing my mind here."

"Alright Miranda. Gosh, you're no fun" Adam cut the call and headed up to the bridge to get ready to board the new Normandy.

When he arrived from the crew quarters he was stopped in his tracks by a woman walking toward his destination. She wore a dark blue dress, a single strap on her right shoulder, her brunette hair was down to her shoulder and she had a slight switch in her walk that was just perfect. The woman turned and looked at him and he immediately snapped into a salute as Ashley cocked an eyebrow at him.

"About a good 7 seconds, Ma'am" he said, "Got a date with that Bishop?"

"That's Captain Bishop."

"Fine captain Bishop. Ma'am. Permission to go ashore?"

"Granted, knock yourself out." Ashley laughed.

The airlock hissed and the two exited and went their separate ways. Adam hopped in a cab and it took him a few docks over. "oh my goodness." was all he could manage as the Normandy came into view. It was much bigger than the Arcturus, which was based on the frame of the SR-1, the paint job was different than he'd seen in the vids and it had an odd looking logo on it that he could only assume was the Cerberus. He took in all the features of the Normandy as he approached the airlock.

"Identifying" a pleasant female sounding voice said and Adam saw various scans crossing over his body.

"Gunnery Chief Adam Shepard, current military posting unknown, combat class Adept, Brother of Kallen Shepard of the Special tactics and reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." Adam responded.

"Confirmed" the doors hissed and opened to the decontamination chamber. Once he was clean the second set of doors opened and let him into a magnificent bridge. It was well lit and reminded him of the Arcturus immediately.

"Well if it ain't lil' Shepard!" a voice called from his left. He turned to see a man rotating toward him in the pilot chair.

"Hey Santa Clause!" Adam responded to Joker. He walked up to the pilot's chair and gently shook his hand. "Should have known this is where you disappeared to"

"Mr. Moreau did not disappear, technically he limped…that is a joke" the blue ball beside Joker's seat said.

"Ouch, owned by a VI."

"I am not a VI. I am an artificial intelligence, you may call me EDI."

"Well it's nice to meet you EDI, glad you're giving Joker a taste of his own medicine. I'm gonna go explore the ship, if that's alright."

"Knock yourself out, but I'd prep that barrier you have, just to be safe."

Adam shook his head and turned down the bridge and immediately saw how much he stuck out. He was wearing his blue alliance fatigues and every crewman on the ship was wearing white, grey, and yellow versions of his uniform. He was receiving strange looks and people began whispering to each other until a door opened up behind the galaxy map. A dark skinned man walked through the CIC (as Adam saw in big letters above the elevator) and saw him, "oh!" the man said and snapped to a crisp salute.

Adam stopped suddenly, obviously being taken aback by a salute on to an alliance soldier on a Cerberus ship, "Um…at ease." He said with a return salute. "wait, your name wouldn't happen to be Taylor would it?"

"Yeah, Jacob Taylor. You're the commanders' brother, and technically you outrank me in the Alliance."

"Dude, no salute necessary, I remember you from Eden prime and we're both Biotics!" Adam quickly focused biotic energy into his right hand and extended it for Jacob. Jacob followed suit and slapped his hand into Adam's making the air around them crackled. "So where's my sister? I called and Miranda answered."

"Oh, so you got the run around I take it?"

"Yeah, the run around the galaxy."

"Well she's helping Vakarian and Krios with some personal things. The Crew's tying up loose ends since the Collectors know how to stay hidden until it's necessary and we just did a hit and run on their ship so they aren't showing their face anytime soon."

"Oh sounds like a plan. Well I guess I'll meet everyone and wait for her to come back then. Show me around?"

"Sure, I just finished cleaning the guns Let's go."

Both men stepped into the elevator and rode it down a floor to the crew deck.

Once the elevator was open there were a crowd of crew members standing in front of the door. Just as Jacob had done they saluted when they saw Adam's alliance uniform as most of the crew was former Alliance.

"I could get used to this" Adam laughed as he and Jacob stepped through the crowd and out into the mess area.

"Hey Jacob" a voice said and Jacob's arm moved as though it'd be hooked. Seconds later a woman came out of thin attached to Jacob. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, This is the Commanders brother, Adam."

"Oh, I heard she had a sibling." Kasumi snaked her arm off of Jacob and extended it to Adam, "Kasumi Goto, resident thief and stealth expert."

"Nice to meet you Kasumi…whoa…who is that?" Adam asked. His eyes ventured to the door at the end of the corridor under the designation of port observation deck. She was beautiful. Her steps were graceful and precise and made almost no sounds against the metal floor. Even with the exposure her outfit allowed Adam couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful blue face.

"Oh her? That's Samara. She's an Asari Justicar we picked up. She's lethal in combat." Kasumi responded. "She's also a matriarch. I think her file said she's about 900 years old."

Age didn't matter. She was beautiful. The word Justicar meant she was some sort of law enforcement and she was serving on his sisters ship. Combined with the fact that all Asari were natural biotics and she was part of Kallen's crew and had her trust, it was easy to say that Adam Shepard had fallen in love.


	29. Fathers

**Hola! Finally cranked this out in the wee hours of the morning in my timezone. Thanks for reading. I check my traffic stats so I know there are readers around the world so I thank you for letting this American writer on to a screen near you! *bows* Now to business. Chapter 29 is a two-fer as in two loyalty missions, Jacob and Thane, with good reasoning. I believe I've skipped over Garrus's mission, but it will be mentioned later so no worries Garrus fans. There's a bit of everything in it, Ashley, Kallen, Adam, and others so I hope you Enjoy it! take care!**

* * *

"AUGH!" the loud screams filled the small interrogation room.

"Shepard that's enough!" Thane said as he grabbed her hand. For the past five minutes she'd been beating on Elias Kellam. He'd thought himself tough because of his deal with Bailey and she'd gotten fed up when he called Thane "frog boy". When Thane pulled her away she'd jammed her boot right onto him crotch and stepped on him. This was after she'd punched him several times trying to get the name of the target he hired Kolyat to kill.

Suddenly the door opened and a man in a fancy looking suit walked in. "What the hell is going on here? Is…is he tied to the chair?"

"Glad to see you could make it Freddy" Kellam said now sporting the same smile Kallen had just wiped off.

Freddy took out a cigar and puffed it, "You'll need a shovel the size of the citadel to dig your way out of this bitch."

"Oh really? Well this bitch happens to be Kallen Kozuki Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel. You're interrupting a Council interrogation 'Freddy' so," Kallen grabbed him by the collar, "tell your boy here to tell me what I want to know or I'll cut his balls off and sell them to a Krogan. Your's too so I can pass them off as a quad on the black market."

The smile on Kellam's face faded again, "She's a what Freddy?"

"A Spectre. She can do what she wants." Fred said as his feet swung in the air.

"Shit…Joram Talid, He's a Turian running for office in the wards. Lives in the 800 blocks."

"Thank you." Kallen set Freddy down and before leaving she kicked him square in the crotch, "That's for calling me a bitch. Let's go Thane."

* * *

"Who is this? And why is he staring at Samara? " Grunt asked as he exited the elevator and got a good look at Adam.

"That's Adam, the Commander's younger Brother." Kasumi said with a giggle, "He seems to be quite enamored with Samara."

"Battlemaster has a brother?" Grunt asked and walked over to Adam by the water cooler. "Hey you."

Adam turned and found himself at eye level with a Krogan, "why hello there. You are?"

Grunt leaned in closer and took a few sniffs, "Hmmm, you don't smell like her. You don't look like her either…." Grunt narrowed his eyes and reared back his right fist before launching it at Adam's head.

Adam suddenly glowed a bright blue and caught Grunt's hand. He grabbed grunt's chest piece with his other hand then shifted his weight and tossed him towards the med bay. Grunt slammed against the metal floor with a loud thump and screeched against the floor as he slid.

"HAHA!" Grunt roared as he got back to his feet, "You are indeed my Battlemaster's kin!"

"Who are you?"

Adam turned around to find Samara with her gaze fixed on him. Despite his appreciation for her beauty, he couldn't help but feel intimidated now that her eye were on him. It was unnerving, emotionless, and downright scary. "M-my name's Adam, Adam Shepard."

"Ah, you are the Commander's Younger brother."

"Yeah…and you are?"

"My Name is Samara. I am an Asari matriarch that serves the Justicar Code. I have been sworn to your sisters service for her mission to stop the Collectors."

"That's amazing. What-"

"What the hell's going on down here?" Miranda's voice echoed as she rounded the corner from the elevator, "Of course, you're here." she said, "Why are you throwing our crew members around?"

"Relax Miss Lawson." Samara said, "Grunt was merely testing him to see if he was related to the Commander and attempted to attack him. He merely gave Grunt the answer he wished for."

Miranda sighed, "Well you have a Justicar to vouch for you, but I'll be keeping my eye on your while you're on the ship." She gave him an icy glare before walking over to her office.

"Thanks. I swear I don't know what my sister sees in her besides that body."

"Well from the what I've heard, Miranda is the reason your sister is alive and she is grateful for it. They both need someone in their lives that is of the same status and I believe they've found it in each other. I've also noticed Miranda has softened a bit since I have been on the ship as she and the Commander have grown closer."

"I see."

"Well it was a pleasure meeting with you, I must return to my meditations."

"Wait, did you say…meditate?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I joined you? I'd be honored to meditate with a Justicar."

Samara surveyed him. Already she could tell he was powerful biotic and could still use some polishing. "you may join me, for as long as you wish."

Adam smiled and followed Samara to her observation deck.

* * *

"You're holding a hostage that's racist against humans against a human Spectre so I'll let you go? You're an amateur Kolyat" Kallen said and fired a round into Joram Talid's skull. "Hostages only work when people care if they live or die."

"Oh my gods"

"Look, your father came here to talk to you now either listen or so help I will punish you!" Kallen said getting him Kolyat's face.

"What? Lady you aren't my mother"

"You're right." Kallen slapped him right across the face. "I'm a Spectre so you'll listen to you dying father."

"You might want to take this to a private place, I can give you a ride back to the precinct" Bailey said.

"Thanks, I think they'll need it."

Back at C-sec Kallen and Garrus waited outside the room Thane and Kolyat were talking. Several times they could hear either one raising their voice, and it was to be expected. Finally Thane emerged from the room.

"How'd it go?" Kallen asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"There was progress. There are things even one talk cannot fix."

"I'd be surprised if you did fix everything off the bat. Are you going to stay in contact?"

"Yes we will. Bailey is looking out for him while we're on our mission. Afterwards, should I survive, I will return here and spend time with him."

"That's good, are you ready to go?"

Thane nodded and the trio headed back to the cab that would take them to their dock. Once they arrived at the ship Kallen headed straight for the galaxy map to put in the coordinates of their next two destinations. The planet Aeia and Pragia so that Jacob and Jack could handle their personal business. Joker pulled the ship out of the dock and headed straight for the Mass Relay.

"Oh, you're back!" Miranda spun in the chair and faced Kallen as she entered the cabin.

"Yeah. All day running around the Citadel, it's a good work out. Glad to have you here to welcome me back."

"Well I wasn't the only one, you've finally got some family onboard. You must be overjoyed." Miranda pulled Kallen close into a hug.

"Yeah…what?"

"Your Brother's on the ship. I Thought you saw him."

"Adam's on the Normandy? I just told Joker to get us to the Mass relay! Where is he?"

"Last I saw him he was on the crew deck. Grunt wanted to say hello with his fist so Adam almost tossed him into the Medbay."

"Ha-ha, that's my bro." Kallen laughed as the elevator closed and they descended to the third deck. Upon arrival they walked over to Samara's room and there he was. Adam and Samara were sitting in the same position both with small biotic fields in their hands.

"Well ain't that something." Kallen said.

"Ah Commander." Samara saidm not moving an inch from her spot as usual. "I must say I am impressed with your sibling, he is quite the biotic talent."

"Yeah, and he needs to let his sister know WHEN HE'S ON HER SHIP!" Kallen yelled into his ear.

"Ah!" Adam winced hard, "I'm meditating, not deaf!" he replied as the biotic field in his hands faded. "I take it She didn't tell you I was onboard…are we moving?"

"Yes, we're about to hit the Relay. I didn't know you were on here until a few minutes ago."

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Adam stood holding his head in frustration, "I'm still part of Ashley's crew. I'm so screwed. Two treasonous Shepard's. Mom's gonna freak."

"Hey now. You just gave me an idea. Samara can I borrow your student?"

"Student? Of course commander" She said, still in her meditations.

"Come on I'll give you a real tour of the ship. I might even let you stay if you're good. I can also get information on Ashley out of you"

"Crap, I **am** gonna be a prisoner aren't I?"

* * *

"My god…that was amazing." Ashley said softly. She rested her head on Bishop's chest as they both rode their respective highs. The date had gone off without a hitch. They talked about Ashley's rise in the Alliance. How she was adjusting to being in command of a Ship, and even how she was dealing with a geth onboard after being on Eden prime. All of that culminated into their first time.

"Well, I can't say I saw this coming when I woke up this morning. How'd you even get reservations at the Marquee anyway?"

"you know me John. I have friends in high places." Ashley said after kissing him on the cheek.

"Well I can't argue with that." John chuckled, "and I'm guessing you're going to get promoted again after you got that tip of the batarians. "

"Well I earned it. I can just see it now, my crew starts getting taken away for other postings"

"Hey it happens. I had a great soldier transferred out of my command because she got a promotion, so I know what you're going through." he smirked at her.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ashley's omnitool was alerting her that she had a new message. "you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, it could be important." Bishop responded.

Ashley brought up her omnitool and went into hr mail account. "It's…from Kallen."

"Oh the timing." Bishop said, shaking his head.

Ashley opened it and saw there was a video recording. She pressed play.

_"Hey Ash, I just wanted to say thank you. You were on the citadel when we were, so I'm glad you were feeling generous" the camera panned to show Adam handcuffed to a chair with tape over his mouth in what looked like the mess hall on the Normandy. " I hope you don't mind missing a crew member. See ya."_

and the message ended.

"She kidnapped her brother?" Bishop asked.

"Hardly." Ashley replied, "If anything he went to visit her and stayed. This was just so he'd have a get out of jail free card since she works with Cerberus. What'd I just say? Now I'm short and armory chief."

"We could always go get him."

"You realize what you're asking right?"

"Yes…do I?"

"We're going to go bust in the ship of the most lethal person in the galaxy. She also has a highly skilled team on there and an AI. We'd be screwed if we tried attacking her."

"…we could always ask."

Ashley sighed then laughed softly as she got a better grip on Bishop. They'd figure out what to do later, but for now, they were just content to relax for a while, knowing that Adam was in no real danger.

* * *

"Alright that should do it." Kallen said as she undid the handcuffs and pulled the tape off of Adam's mouth The official story is that You've been kidnapped by me so now you won't get any backlash when you go back. in a few days."

"Well… I don't want to go back."

"huh?"

"You've been gone two years! if only you could have 'kidnapped' Mom too. Thanks to SOMEONE" Adam looked, directly at Miranda, "I don't know if you're really my big sister or just some clone that looks like her."

"Okay, okay, ease up." Kallen said getting in between the glares of her brother and girlfriend. "Alright, you can stay, I think we've got a few bunks in the crew quarters."

"No no no no. I don't think so sis. I want Lawson's room. She answered your terminal when I called so I assume she's moved in with you, so I should have her office over there." Adam crossed his arms and smirked at Miranda, knowing this was going to upset her.

"Alright, I don't see a problem with that."

"What?" Miranda loudly objected. " He's been here five minutes and he's leaving! I'm your XO, doesn't that mean anything?"

"You're right Miranda. He's leaving. You can have your office back when he does. In the mean time you can bring your terminal to my cabin and stay there with me. You were already up there all the time anyway."

Adam raised his hand in this small victory over Miranda, "so where are you headed sis?"

"We're headed to Pragia to help Jack blow up a Cerberus facility she was held captive in." Kallens aid, checking her omnitool, "and then after that we're going to check out the wreckage of the Hugo Gernsback, the last posting that Jacob's father had before the ship disappeared. Why?"

"I'd like to come on those."

"Oh no. you're-"

"A gunnery chief, that's a powerful biotic and can handle himself against hundreds of Geth in fatigues. So get me some armor and I can be your biotic muscle, show you what I can do in person instead of having to hear about it at the medal ceremony."

Kallen sighed and rubbed her face in frustration, "Fine. I'll admit I am interested in what you can do, but these are backwater places so I doubt you'll get to do much."

"Knowing our family we'll meet an army at both locations."

"Good point. Head up to the lab and Mordin can get you some armor, Jacob could be able to outfit you with a pistol to suit your needs. I'll meet you in the weight room in an hour to put you through your paces, see if the Alliance hasn't let you get soft." after a play pat on the stomach from Kallen the siblings parted ways.

An hour later they met in the weight room in the 5th deck.

"Wow, that has to be at least 5 times your weight." Adam remarked as he entered and saw what Kallen had on the bench.

"Hey it's only 550. I've also gone up to 160, but as you can see, " Kallen flexed her muscles, showing off her cut arms and abs, "it's all muscle; and thanks to Miranda I actually went up a cup size so I don't look like those awful body builders from the 20th century."

"I've been meaning to ask sis…what was it like being dead?" Adam asked, switching from his playfulness to a more serious note, "do you remember any of it?"

"…a couple of weeks ago while I was meditating with Samara, I did remember something. I remember floating in nothing…"

"When you were spaced?"

"No, everything around me was right white. It must have been heaven…and then Kaidan appeared. I somehow floated over to him and gave him a hug and we talked. then Ashley's father appeared and thanked me for being in his daughters life. Then I began to fade away and then I woke up on an operating table when Lazarus station as under attack."

"I see…" Adam picked up a pair of weighs and began doing some curls with them. "So how far did Lawson go in keeping you from us?"

"Pretty hard at first. After Horizon she let up." Kallen moved over to a separate bar to do some squats. "I understood why she did it, didn't make it hurt less."

"so why are you with her? Really, and "because she's hot" is not a good answer." Adam laughed spotting his sister despite her not needing it.

"Well…She knows…a lot about me…so I can…be myself when we're alone…" Kallen placed the weight on the bar, "So you wanna give it a shot?"

"You're insane, take about 300 lbs off that and we'll talk." Adam reduced the weight and took his turn doing squats.

"So, tell me about Ashley, what's she doing?"

"Well…She's a spectre…and she was being tailed…by the Shadow Broker…we got the his location…but our pilot was a Cerberus spy…so you got there first…and killed him." Adam rested the bar on the rack, "ever since then we finished off some of the forces your old pal Balak mentioned. We took them by surprise and they fell into our trap because we rigged the engines of their ships to explode. too out the whole underground facility they had. Liara also set up Ashley on a hot date with her boyfriend Captain Bishop-"

"Wait, she's got a boyfriend?" Kallen cut in.

"…Yeah. While you were dead, Ashley served under Bishop, but they were mostly just on the Citadel for reinforcements to C-Sec. Ashley didn't apply for the Spectre's until after you came back. Bishop supported her through it all."

"…well…I guess…that's good for her then." Kallen looked absolutely downtrodden. She'd gotten together with Miranda to forget about horizon and had fallen in love, and now Ashley had done the same with Bishop. the reality that she and Ashley were now through had come crashing down on her like pieces of Sovereign after the battle of the Citadel.

"Hey, you have Miranda. I thought you were over her."

"Yeah…I guess I am."

"Damn, I'm sorry I mentioned this to you." Adam said as he knelt to catch his sisters gaze,

"Commander" EDI's voice filled the weight room, "We are in orbit over Aeia. Jacob is ready, who else should be alerted?"

"Uh, just Thane, my brother is coming with us on this one."

"Acknowledged. Your brother's armor and pistol have been finalized."

"Thanks EDI. See you at the shuttle in 5."

* * *

"I see…" Anderson said as he watched the video Kallen sent to Ashley announcing the kidnap of her brother. "She's smart, I'll give her that. I'm happy she has some family onboard, she must be trying to protect them from the Illusive Man."

"That's all well and good, but I'm down an armory Chief and a Geth now that Light's gone. Said his people needed him, but that he'd help if I needed it."

"I see. Well then I can see how that would make combat missions difficult." Anderson's face straightened, appearing to be deep in thought before continuing. "I'm grounding the Arcturus for combat until Adam has been returned to the Alliance."

"What?" Ashley looked up at Anderson, "But sir, that's-"

Anderson held his hand up, "That being said, _Lieutenant Commander_ Williams, I won't stop you if you wish to rescue your subordinate, as you clearly have shown you are a capable leader."

Ashley paused, her face changed from that of indignation of being grounded to the surprise of being addressed by her new new rank. "Sir..I…" Ashley snapped a salute before continuing, "I can still have my ship…but that means I'm going up against Kallen. She's got a hell of a record when she fights other Spectre's."

"That's why you'll do recon. Only recon. Do not engage her under any circumstances. Use stealth systems at all times when the Normandy is in the area. We can finally have some actual intel on her and Cerberus. Off the record, I hope you don't have any objections to me asking you to stalk an old flame."

"Just so long as I have orders to, no. I just have one request…"

* * *

"Jacob, I'm starting to think your dad might be…" Kallen said, shouting so she was heard over the fire of the heavy mech on the cover she and Jacob occupied.

"Yeah, he's got some serious explaining to do when we kill this thing."

"You guys still here? Let me handle this." Adam and Thane were taking up the rear of the party to make sure they swept the area for hunters. Adam ducked the missile fired from the mech's arm and flared his biotics. The mech was covered in a blue stasis field and lifted off the ground. "Take this you piece of crap!" Adam winded up his hand and tossed the mech into the wall behind it, crashing the gate that led to Jacob's father.

Kallen sprinted forward when she saw a man standing alone.

"Hey sorry if the mechs-"

Kallen cut him off with a swift jab to the stomach, followed by a few more punches to the chest, and finished with an uppercut that floored Captain Taylor. "You son of a bitch. I should gut you for the things you've done. Not only have you used the women on your ship for god knows what sick sexual acts, you killed your crew and tried to cover it up. That's not even the worst thing, you ended up abandoning your family to play king!"

"Now hold on you-"

"Jacob, you take over because if he says one excuse I'm going to kill his dick."

"Jacob…no…not Jacob…"

"Why not Jacob?" he said stepping forward, "Would it look better to anyone else who's seen this shit?"

"It's not like that…the realities of Command…they're tough." Captain Taylor finally made it to his feet after the barrage Kallen laid on him.

"Is that supposed to justify you making a harem of your crew? Feeding them toxic food? Only setting up the beacon when everything in your fantasy world was going to hell?"

"I take it you've seen the crew. They weren't always this innocent. Hell I dealt with several mutinies, it's good thing we had those prototype mechs on board or I wouldn't be alive to have this conversation."

"So that's it 'oh there was mutiny' that's your get out of jail free card?"

"No, but don't make me out to be some villain Jacob. I wasn't ready for command. I only got put in this position because the three people ahead of me died during the crash. I couldn't handle it."

"That doesn't excuse you playing dead for ten years. You could have helped these people with that beacon long ago, but you didn't. You're no father to me. what are we gonna do with him Shepard?"

"Honestly my Gut's telling me to leave with our visitors" Kallen jabbed her thumb behind her where there were several 'hunters' standing; they were being held off by Thane and Adam who had their guns aimed at them. "but I say we just leave him for the Alliance. he can spend his life in jail. It's probably gonna be a letdown from here, I can tell you that."

"It's a waste of a cell but whatever." with one last scathing look Jacob turned away from the man he used to call his father.

* * *

"It's been an honor serving with you Commander" Gemina said as he shook Ashley hand, "You were every bit as good as Kirahee mentioned. If you need anything I'll gladly help you."

"As will I." Lano added.

"Thank you both. I'll be sure to call on you when the time comes." Ashley gave them a salute which they gladly returned before walking out of the airlock. They were the last of Ashley's original crew to depart the ship. Only five people remained on the ship: The new pilot Ramona Morrison, the ships cook Devin Backstrom, Lieutenant Jeffery Kelso who'd been promoted along with most of their crew for stopping Balak's forces, and at Ashley's personal request…

"Captain John Bishop reporting for duty."

"Well, look who it is. You just couldn't stay away could you John? at ease."

"Well when a Spectre requests to have you on her crew, it's hard to decline. Ready for anything Ma'am"

"Good because we're tailing Kallen. Not engaging just keeping tabs on her."

"hmm, doesn't sound too bad, and we get to spend more time together. Off hours of course."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. The Shadow Broker has given me the Normandy's location and their current destination, we'll meet them there."

"Sounds like a plan. It would give us some insight on what she's up to."

"That's what we want."

"Are you absolutely okay with this?"

Ashley turned to John and gave him an angry look.

"Alright I'll take that as a yes."

"Good. Oh and you haven't even complimented me on my new outfit." Ashley took a few steps back to give him a good look.

"Well it's…different for you. I'm used to seeing you in cargo's and a tee."

"Well I figure since I won't be seeing combat for a while I might as well get some new duds. the Jacket's soft armor, fire resistant, and keeps me off of thermal scans. It can even hold a few weapons if I can't armor up. Pants and boots are light weight, and the wedges are sound and weight suppressant. After that Batarian mission, I'm gonna be working on my stealth. I'm sick of soaking up bullets."

"Can't say I object to that statement." Bishop chuckled. "Well then we should get a move on Spectre."

"Right, Lieutenant Morrison, get this bird in the air and to Pragia."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"Who's…oh, hey Krios. I'll fix that for you, I saw it jam on Aeia." Jacob took Thane's locust SMG and began working on it.

"The gun is merely and offering for your ear. I know you have an opposition to my…career path, but I'm here to offer some advice."

Jacob let out a sigh, "alright let's hear it then."

"Speaking from my own experiences, the bond between a son and a father is a necessary one. Even though I wasn't physically in Kolyat's life, I made sure he was safe. A few of my own personal missions were sabbaticals to keep tabs on him. Even after I'd killed Irikah's murderers…I couldn't face him. When I finished my training with the Hanar, they'd taught me to be quick, not to make my targets suffer. I deviated and lost myself. I took pleasure in it. I relished every scream, ever tear, every drop of blood. I couldn't face my son because of how I'd lost myself. I was no longer the man that gave him birth…I was a monster, the things I'd done to those Batarians…I despise reliving those memories. Even so, when I saw him on the citadel, heading down the same path…I had to stop him. I couldn't let him be put in a position to commit the atrocities I myself had done years ago. In the end I had to renew our bond, just so I could make sure he didn't follow me. Your father has undergone a similar transformation. He was even more distraught when he knew you'd seen what he'd done. Don't be so quick to leave him in his darkness."

Thane picked up his now repaired gun and exited the armory, leaving Jacob to think about what he'd just said.


	30. Family

**Hello again! oh my! My baby's turning 30! *sniff* they grow up so fast! *fake sob* anyway, the headcanon of my ME universe continues. Ashley is Tailing Kallen with her boyfriend Captain John Bishop. Adam Shepard, Kallen's little brother, is on her ship and helping out in anyway he can. I'm down to the last two loyalty missions after this chapter. The end is near...or is it? Enjoy.**

* * *

"I thought you said this place was abandoned Jack!" Kallen shouted as fire filled the air from the Bloodpack Pyro soldier that had them pinned down.

"How should I know Mercs would be here?"

The fire ceased as the air crackled with biotic energy as once again Adam was stealing the show on this mission. He hurled the pyro soldier into a crowd of his friends and crushed the tank on its back causing it to explode and engulf their enemies in a thick fire that had them down to ash before Team Shepard exited the room.

The Team of Kallen, Jack, Adam, and Miranda pushed further into Teltin, deeper within the sick experiments that took place there.

"Shepard they're starting it up again somewhere! This Ascension thing!"

"The Ascension Program is an Alliance initiative for Biotic kids. They don't torture children, they encourage them to use their abilities and to test their own limits. You wanna blow this place or what?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The team walked through the next door to find the source of the vorcha they encountered earlier. In the room ahead of them were three Krogan and two vorcha.

"Yeah the intruders from earlier are here." The head Krogan said into an ear piece, "you want them dead, I want more credits, the salvage in this place is garbage."

Adam snorted and whispered to Kallen, "What'd he expect? All salvage is garbage."

"Sorry to interrupt, but, we have a bomb to place, so if both of your hearts could stop beating that'd be lovely" Kallen said as she lined up her widow. She pulled the trigger and the flaming bullet destroyed the head of the Krogan.

Adam picked up the two vorcha, one having tank on its back, and slammed them together. Their remains and equipment flew all over the room, the flamethrower shot off its last bit of energy at one of the two remaining krogan to take him out.

"Looks like it's just you!" Jack hurled herself at the last Krogan standing and after a few seconds there was nothing left in their way. "Let's blow this crappy base, and kill whoever this Aresh bastard is.

* * *

"So any info on what she's up to?" Bishop asked as he entered the bridge and saluted.

"Her shuttle landed at these coordinates. Scans shows it's an abandoned base, and she was carrying some heavy ordinance. Maybe she's covering some Cerberus tracks? Miranda was with her so maybe a torch and run op?" Ashley said as she surveyed the screen in front of her.

"Would make sense. Cerberus is…well Cerberus." Bishop said as alarms began blaring. "That was a hell of an explosion" Shepard's shuttle was hitting orbit and managed to escape the blast in time. "Must've been something terrible down there."

"Probably. Why else would they have sent her for a torch and run? Data from the tracking beacon on the fin of the Normandy has them heading to Omega. I do wonder what it's like on the Normandy nowadays."

"What do you mean?" Bishop asked as he sent the coordinates to the pilot.

"The Normandy crew was alike a family, everyone had your back. Even after we had an issue with Wrex on Virmire we still treated him like one of us. I wonder if the crew on this ship is the same…"

* * *

"TOUCH ME AND I WILL SMEAR THE WALLS WITH YOU BITCH!" Jack lifted one of the chairs in the mess of the ground and hurled it at Miranda. Miranda easily deflected and placed the chair back on its feet behind her.

"what the hell is going on down here?" Kallen yelled leaving Adam's room with him in tow.

"The cheerleader won't acknowledge what Cerberus did to me was wrong!"

"It wasn't my job to know about it, but clearly you were a mistake!"

"Fuck you Cheerleader."

"Both of you shut the fuck up!"

Both women turned to see that order came, not from Kallen, but from Adam. He walked up to both ladies, towering over them both at 6'5". "Both of you sound like Children arguing in the back of the car, 'Mommy Miranda said I was a mistake!' and 'Mommy Jack's being mean to me' Jack Get the fuck over it, you were tortured and now you're a damn biotic tank, you blew it up so let it die! Miranda don't say back handed things to Jack because you know she's just looking for a reason to crush you. Shape up and act like you're part of a military operation, not some cheesy citadel reality television show!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jack wound up for a biotic punch and shot her fist right for Adam's face. He caught Jack's fist and canceled out her biotics.

"I think I can kick your ass if you ever attack me again Jack. Go back to engineering" Adam let Jack's hand go and she glared at him as she walked backwards toward the elevator.

"Wow…I've never seen you like that Adam." Kallen said as she approached him.

"Well I figured if you tried to solve it Jack would just tun you out because she knows you and Miranda are dating, plus I can take her when it comes to biotic power. She doesn't scare me, and that look she gave me when she walked away told me she wasn't used to that."

"Thank you for that, I wasn't sure it could get resolved without punches being thrown, but then again I was right about that." Miranda said.

"Yeah yeah, I saved your ass, a very nice one at that."

Miranda growled at him, "You jerk" and she looked at Kallen to follow up.

"Nah he's got a point, you've got one nice ass Lawson."

Miranda grunted and turned away from the siblings and walked back to the elevator, all the while they both whistled at her which only made her angrier.

"Alright Sis, I'm gonna go see Samara before we get to Omega, then I swear I'm off your ship after we help her."

"Trying to bag yourself a matriarch I see? Pretty high sights Bro."

"Oh hush Ms I'm dating the perfect woman." Adam laughed. He entered Samara's room and found her, not meditating, but standing and looking out at the moving space. "Hey Samara."

She turned her head slightly, "Oh. Hello Adam" she spoke in a somber tone, not too different from her normal voice.

"Hey, is something the Matter?"

"It is nothing, just quiet reflection before the mission I have been on for centuries is close to being completed. I assume your sister has told you about Morinth?"

"Yeah and…I'd like to be the one to help you."

Samara turned completely to look at him. Her gaze didn't have the same impaling intimidation that he'd received the first time they met. Now her eyes showed weakness and a wide array of the emotions she was feeling. "You have no stake in this, why would you help?"

"Because…I care about you. You're this amazing warrior and you've helped me so much with my own biotics. I've gotten better because of you, so now I want to return the favor. That and I want to show my sister what I'm made of and helping you kill Morinth would be pretty impressive to her."

Adam saw Samara's body shake a little and He could see a small smile on her face as well. Had she…laughed at what he said? He'd gotten a laugh out of her.

"Alright, I will accept your help on this."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going clubbing…" Adam chuckled as he, Kallen, and Samara entered the main section of Afterlife, "I would have worn something more stylish if I knew that."

"Alright, I'll talk to Aria-"

"Don't' worry sis I got this."

"Are you sure? You've never met Aria T'loak"

"No, but any Pirate Queen worth her salt would know me. If not I'll properly introduce myself."

"Alright Hero, I'll wait by the airlock, beep me if you need me. Don't let him die Samara, Miranda doesn't have any of the Lazarus equipment left if he goes all cowboy."

"As you wish Shepard."

Adam and Samara entered afterlife. The music was loud and pounded into their ears. They slipped past drunk patrons of all species, even a particularly ornery Batarian that make a wise crack about Samara's outfit and was slapped by the Asari who was dancing for him. Finally they made it to the perch of the Pirate queen of Omega.

Aria was busy reading a data pad when they got there, and continued to read it after they arrived.

"Ahem." Adam said after waiting thirty seconds and Aria continued reading. "Excuse me…" Aria continued to ignore him. "Hey I'm talking to T'loak you will pay attention to me."

Aria finally averted her eyes from the pad and looked at Adam for a split second them made a small motion with her left index finger. Adam saw a Shadow move on the ground and ducked a haymaker aimed for his head. He lifted the turian bodyguard in the air by his arm then slammed him onto the floor face first and finally twisted it until a crack could be heard along with the music. The Batarian next to Aria reached for his pistol, but Samara cut up off with a hard biotic pulse to his chest that slammed him against the wall and knocked him out.

"Don't test me Aria, that'd be bad for business."

"You're right. My you're an impatient one Adam Shepard." She finally put the data pad down and gave him her undivided attention.

"Ah, so you do know me. How touching."

"Well when one of the famous Shepard clan walks in my club, I have to see if they're the real deal or just some impersonator looking to take advantage of me. Have a seat, what can I do for you?"

Adam sat down in a spot close to where Kallen sat on her visit to find Mordin and Archangel. "I'm looking for an Ardat-Yakshi She was last seen here on Omega."

Aria let out a sigh, "I figured that's what it was. My men reported a girl had been found dead in an apartment, cute little thing. She looked fine but she was just so…empty. Nothing leaves a body empty like an Ardat-Yakshi."

"You have not taken any steps to apprehend her?" Samara asked coolly.

"Why? She hasn't tried to seduce me. I can however point you to the girls home, her mother should have some clues as to who it is."

"Thanks, let's go Samara."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be watching, I mean couldn't I just carry my pistol in there and when she introduces herself just cap her?"

"No, I must be the one to do this. You know things about her and you must play the part. Lure her out and I will follow. When we have her cornered I will step in and do my duty. I wish you luck."

"Alright." Adam took a deep breath and entered the VIP area of Afterlife. The music was just as loud as the main room that contained its owner but it was a different song. Adam could feel the bass in his bones, which he accredited to his implants.

"I'm a dancer , not a hooker you ass!" Adam turned to see an asari dancer slap away the hand of a turian patron. By the looks of the situation he was trying to persuade her to come home with him and wasn't doing a very good job.

"What I got credits, I'll treat you real nice with a body like that." he grabbed the girls arm again and Adam could tell she was restraining herself from using her biotics on him. His natural protective instincts kicked in as he remembered a situation in which he protected his big sister from an equally aggressive guy back when she was in high school.

"I think the lady wants you to leave her alone." Adam said and he made the turian let the dancer go.

"Hey back off, I'm just trying to have some fun."

"If you're idea of fun is treating this hard working woman like trash then I suggest you get a different version of fun."

"How about if I beat your ass for fun huh?" the turian threw a sharp jab for Adam. Adam dodge it and a few more jabs. When he realized no security was coming he lifted the turian into the air with a biotic pulse and then shot him clear into the other side of the club with a follow up pulse.

"Wow you're pretty sharp with biotics." the dancer said as she stood on her toes to see where the turian landed, "Thanks for the save, security was asleep. If you ever come back ask for Talina I'll blow your mind." with a slight caress she walked away to find a hopefully more controlled customer.

Adam continued through the dance floor and saw a beautiful asari dancing by herself. He remembered what Samara told him when they were going over Nef's things that Morinth would be attracted to something artistic and beautiful.

"Excuse me miss, I hope you don't mind if I dance here. You can think we're dancing together if you like." using his biotics in combat was almost natural to him so it only made sense that using them for fun was like blinking. He matched his movements to the rhythm of the loud music and made his energy flow around the two. He'd done things like this to impress girls in high school, since they absolutely ate up the fact that he had biotics. Though he'd never seen someone else do the same with him.

The Asari smirked as she watched his biotics flow around them and added her own to the mix. As they danced, their energies matched each other for a bright blue rotating sphere.

When the song ended both of them cancelled their biotics, "Wow, you're really something. First you save that girl and then you give me the most amazing dance of my life. Hey…I recognize you. You're commander Shepard's brother."

"Yes yes, that's me, Adam Shepard."

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, If you wanna get out of here…"

"I'm flattered but I'm just here to dance away the stress of a long mission."

"I understand, thanks for the dance"

After the two parted Adam was looking for a booth to rest his legs, though he wasn't about to get out of the woods just yet.

"Excuse me sir, Shepard!" a man called to him, "I need your help."

Now I know what my sister goes through, he thought, "What can I do for you?"

"It's my friend. She's undercover with one of the local gang leaders so she can do an expose, but I think they're onto her. I'm working with her on it so I need you to go over to her and say our code so that she knows she's in danger. He called his thugs and I don't want to think about what they'll do to her."

"Alright what's the code?"

"The words are 'terminal' and 'eternity'. Say them in that order so she'll know she's in danger."

"Alright." Adam walked in the direction the man pointed him I and saw the woman sitting with a particularly mean looking man. His training at reading people was coming in handy. The man was anxious. He was obviously waiting for his men to arrive and he leaned back a little when Adam approached, probably out of fear of being discovered. "Excuse me miss" he said turning to the woman, "have you seen a credit chit lying around? my friend needs it to access a bank terminal."

The woman's eyebrows jerked slightly, letting on that she knew what was about to happen, "Sorry, I haven't seen one around here."

"Damn" Adam said, "thanks though, he's going to be paying for it for an eternity." he turned to walk back to the man and smiled when he heard the woman excuse herself from the table. "There she knows."

"Thank you, Thank you. I'll go meet her right now. Thank you" the man shook Adam's hand and headed after the woman. As he walked around the club, he couldn't help but feel another presence loom in on him. It was evil and he could feel the biotics that accompanied it.

"Hey there." a slightly husky feminine voice called to him. It sent a chill down his spine before filling him with a warm feeling. Samara warned Adam about this and he tried his best to ignore it. "You're not from around here." an Asari sauntered out from the shadows and toward him, her resemblance to Samara could only confirm that this was Morinth. "I know because you're not boring like the normal crowd."

"I'm not, but I know an enticing woman when I see one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Let's skip the talk and get to the good stuff."

"Mmm, you've got fire to go along with your great biotics and dance moves. Alright let's go."

* * *

Morinth led Adam through the streets of Omega. All the while he felt like the captured prey in the mouth of its hunter being carried back to its lair. Once they arrived Adam surveyed his surroundings. It was a nice apartment, no doubting that, but Adam couldn't help but wonder how many lives had been taken in this space.

"Make yourself at home darling." Morinth said to him. She was in predator mode. Adam felt her aura pull at him like it had at so many of her victims. He walked over to the couch, slower than usual just to make sure he wasn't going to lose himself. When he sat down Morinth pounced. Her lips met his and began fighting for dominance. He allowed her the "high ground" to sell him being under her spell. In the back of his mind he wondered where Samara was going to come from to save him. When Morinth stopped Adam withheld a flinch when he saw her eyes were a deep black. "Tell you love me, you'd do anything, you'd kill for me."

Adam felt his grip on his body loosen drastically. His head was swimmy and he couldn't feel his hands or feet. "I love you…Samara!" Adam's body was covered in his biotic barrier and it pushed Morinth off of him.

"Samara? How do you know that name?"

The door to Morinth's apartment opened and Samara entered. "Morinth!"

"You were with my Mother?" Morinth looked stunned when she put the pieces together. Samara wasted no time and began her offense by hurling Morinth to the window.

"Do not call me that!"

"I can't stop being your daughter, Mother!"

"You made your choice long ago. You chose to leave your sisters and our family. I couldn't let my burden endanger the lives of others so I pursued. You will pay for the trail of destruction you have created!"

Morinth fought back with a biotic pulse that floored Samara and freed her from the stasis. Both asari stood and matched the other with a singularity. They fought for control over the other and neither was gaining an inch. "Help me Adam, I'm fighting for my existence!" Morinth called.

"Do not listen to her, she is desperate. She will say anything to survive!" Samara replied.

Adam was still a bit foggy from Morinth's attempted melding, but his choice had been made the moment he'd sat down in the starboard observation deck to meditate. He powered through the pull of the dual singularities and reached Morinth, "Your joy ride is over" he grabbed her by the wrist and restrained her.

"Thank you." Samara said and she floored Morinth with a pulse. She followed up and mounted her daughter, pinned her arms to the ground and spoke, "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess"

Adam winced at the sickening crack of Morinth's neck snapping from the biotic punch samara delivered. There was no blood, but Adam was surprised to see small drops of water on Morinth's face. Samara stood over her fallen daughter weeping silently.

"Samara…" Adam reached to put a hand on her shoulder, but Samara did him one better and pulled him into an embrace.

"She was my bravest and brightest daughter…and now she's gone. I am so proud of her Adam."

"Um…it's ok Samara" Adam was understandably confused but he stayed firm in his support of Samara.

"We should return to the ship…" Samara released her student and walked toward the door without another glance at her daughter.

"Samara wait." Adam grabbed her by the hand. "We should take her with us. If not for a proper burial, we could have Mordin study her. He could attempt to make a cure for her condition. If anyone could it'd be Mordin."

"…You make a valid argument. Alright, bring her." Samara was beginning to see how similar the Shepard siblings could be.


	31. Rediscovery

**Chapter 31. I'm not going to lie, I'm considering ending Guns and Poems. Recent news hsa taken the wind out of my sails in terms of excitement. I feel hurt, left out, and disrespected by this and the purpose of and entire save file has been ruined by it. This may be the beginning of the end, only time will tell...**

* * *

"Well this is interesting…" Bishop mused. It was the middle of the night earth time and Ashley had gone to bed. He was still at his station in the CIC and he found a way to get through the Normandy's firewall. There was so much he thought he could do with this. Should he extract all the files from the data base? Several ideas flooded his head.

"Sir." Ramona, the pilot of the Arcturus, said. "We've got an incoming transmission from the Normandy."

Bishop blinked as a cold chill covered him, "path them through…"

"This is the SSV Normandy SR-2" Joker's voice came in clearly through the comm. "State your name and rank before we turn our AI lose on your ship, you don't want that."

"Captain John Bishop, SSV Arcturus. Your ship is flagged as Cerberus yet you masquerade as an alliance vessel state your business."

"State my business? You hacked us you douche. I take it you know our Captain so unless you want to piss her off I suggest you stop following the ship. We're dropping her brother off on the Citadel so we'll let you come there but after that if we catch you in space, you're done for."

The communication ended. "Damn. They know we've been following them. we've been in stealth mode every time we were in the same system"

"Sir" Ramona said, "all the data we have on the Normandy was copied and then erased from our systems. We're back at square one."

Bishop sighed, "Dammit. Ash is gonna be pissed."

* * *

"We showed them. Nobody spies on my ship and gets away with it" Joker said triumphantly, "Besides you of course EDI. How'd that data mine go?"

"It is complete. I erased all the data they had on us, but not before copying it to our systems so that we may analyze what they have on us."

"Good. Sending some knock off Normandy to spy on us, the Alliance must be slipping."

"You are doing it again Jeff."

"Doing what?"

"Boasting. your vital signs also show an increase of 12 bpm in your heart, similar to a feeling of joy."

Joker stared at EDI's glowing avatar with some contempt, "fine then you can pilot the ship while I go celebrate in the mess.

"I have been piloting the ship for the past hour and 13 minutes."

Joker sighed in frustration and eased himself out of his chair. He walked down the bridge at his usual slow pace, he'd been used to walking this slow because of his condition. When he finally reached the Elevator Miranda exited and stopped when she saw him. " Ah Joker, good I was just coming to see you."

"See me? Look, you're beautiful and all but I don't wanna risk Kallen's wrath if she catches us, so I politely decline."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Anyway, if you're not too busy, I need to prep you for surgery."

"Surgery? For what I haven't broken anything for weeks."

"That's the point. We ran some tests and the bone weave the Commander received is compatible with your skeleton. It won't completely cure your condition at the moment but it will give your bones enough durability to withstand speeds of a light jog without fracturing or breaking."

Joker's mouth hung open a little bit as he digested what Miranda told him. "…Who set this up?"

"Kallen of course. When we put it in her she demanded we try to make it work for you. She was on to something and it seems to have paid off. Are you ready Jeff?"

"Is the Normandy the best ship in the galaxy? Let's go."

* * *

"Okay Shep, you can do this, you saved an entire arm of the Citadel with biotics and a pistol…though you did get your shirt torn that was bad." Adam said to himself as he paced the crew deck.

"Hey!" Kasumi uncloaked in front of him.

"AH! How long have you been there?"

"About five minutes." Kasumi giggled, "Are you gonna ask her out? You two would be great together"

"Glad you think so, hopefully she says yes."

"Good luck!" Kasumi gave Adam a friendly push towards Samara's room. He entered to find her meditating as usual.

"Hello Adam" Samara ended her meditating and stood up once the door closed. "I'm glad you came, I've wanted to talk to you."

"I'll listen to anything you have to say Samara." They walked toward the glass and looked out at the moving space beyond it.

"I have been alone for much of the past 400 years. Being part of this team is a refreshing experience. It is also nice to have someone to talk with, such as yourself." Samara turned to Adam. There was no intimidating glare of righteousness that she usual had, nor was there the vulnerable look she had after Morinth's death. She radiated warmth, even giving Adam a small smile. "You have been a great friend to me and I cannot thank you enough."

"Samara…" Adam took a deep breath, "How much did you hear of my exchange with Morinth before you entered?"

Samara's face straightened, "None of it, why do you ask?"

"Morinth thought she had me. She told me 'look in to my eyes. Tell me you love me, that you'd do anything for me.' She had a strong influence, I won't lie, but when I felt her getting a good grip. I thought of you and I ended up saying your name instead. I want to be with you Samara. I want to make you happy." Adam locked their hands together and looked into her blue eyes.

"I will admit, I feel strongly toward you as well Adam." Samara's face softened again, "but that part of my life is over and you have seen how it ended."

"I don't buy that. Maybe if you were human yeah, but You're not. You've lived nearly a Thousand years but you'll still out live me and…I could give you…what you're other partner couldn't…" He felt bad for bringing up Samara's daughters but held fast in what he said being true, "I could give you a non-Ardat Yakshi daughter."

"What you say…is true…" Samara looked away in thought.

"Then let it happen. You've been in control so long, struggled, fought endlessly. Let yourself be comfortable…" Adam began leaning in toward the justicar.

Samara watched him and matched his movements. They grew closer to one another, the distance between them almost gone.

"I am sorry." Samara stopped, her biotics active around her body. "I cannot. I am sworn to service with your sister and I am a justicar. Where ever there is in justice I will be needed."

"Does the code prohibit romance?" Adam rubbed the back of his neck to ease the cold chill of the rejection.

"…No. I would not be able to have a relationship with you under the current circumstances. Maybe in another time…another life."

" I could get my sister to shoot me in the head and have Miranda fire up the Lazarus project again if that would help." Adam said, trying to turn this emotional situation into one of humor.

Samara smiled much bigger than he'd ever seen her smile, "That will not be necessary. Excuse me." Samara turned around and exited the observation deck leaving the Alliance hero where he stood.

Before it closed Kallen entered the room. "Guess she said no?"

"More or less. but it was an 'It's not you , it's me being on a suicide mission' kind of no. I may have a shot with her if she makes it, so don't let her die."

"You know me, I try to get everyone out alive. Though what actually happens is a story for another time. Oh, your CO's looking for you. She sent her boyfriend to get you so we're dropping you off on the citadel."

He grunted, "ugh, she sent Bishop? The least she could have done is come herself. Fine. Good thing I got a no or else you'd have to knock me out to get me away from Samara."

"Yeah, so you want to eat ice cream and watch a sad movie on the way back to the citadel?"

"Only if you make Miranda wear one of her nighties."

"How'd you-"

"She didn't clean out her closet"

The siblings chuckled and headed to the elevator for some last minute bonding before they were to be separated again.

* * *

"Did you have to make the cuffs so tight?" Adam groaned. He was being led to the dropping point by Miranda to keep the visage of him being a prisoner.

"I could have made them suppress your biotics, figured it might knock your ego down a peg." Miranda relished this. "Plus this should teach you not to go in my closet!" She yanked on the cuffs and pushed him forward.

"You left it open, you'd think that'd be the first thing you moved into the captain's cabin, but then again I guess you have no need for clothes when you're in there."

"You ass."

They entered part of the factory district where Kallen helped Garrus track down Harkin. Ashley, Captain Bishop, and C-Sec Captain Bailey were waiting for them.

"Hey LT, I uh…yeah." Adam said when Ashley turned her glare on him.

"That's Commander now." Ashley corrected him, "Hello Lawson. can I have my gunny back?"

"Take him, he's a pain in the ass and we got all the information we needed. He's your problem now!" Miranda gave Adam a strong biotic push and made her exit.

Ashley caught him before he hit the ground and aimed her pistol at Miranda, but Miranda was one step ahead of her and hit the gun with an overload, rending it useless long enough to make her escape.

"You alright?" Ashley asked Adam.

"Yeah. I think that might have been the best kidnapping in human history." covered his fists in biotics and shattered the cuffs with a concentrated pulse. "It was nice seeing my sister again."

"Good because now you have a date with Councilor Anderson" Captain Bishop said, slapping a new pair of cuffs on him, this time they came with biotic suppressing tech.

"Argh! Come on John, I'm a rescue prisoner, not a criminal."

" That's Captain Bishop. You went willingly and stayed willingly" Bishop responded, "You're lucky Ashley's here or I'd have you back on Earth for treason."

"Wow real smooth there," Adam chuckled, "bringing up hauling someone back to earth for treason in front of the lady who's been working her entire career to erase that image from her family's name. Gotta ask you, John, are you still stinging from EDI embarrassing you or are you just trying to man handle me while you put Kallen's face on my body?"

"You want insubordination added?"

"Captain, that's enough." Bailey stood between Adam and Bishop and took hold of Adam. "I don't know what's between you two, but it's obvious this is personal. If the Commander will allow it I'll take Shepard to the council so they can meet with him."

"Go ahead, I need to speak to Captain Bishop alone anyway." Bailey saluted and walked Adam out of the factory to be taken to the council. That left Ashley and Bishop alone and immediately she glared at him, "What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean? He willingly boarded a Cerberus vessel and stayed on it. That's treasonous, I don't care what his last name is." Bishop scowled at Ashley, "What worries me is that you're not batting an eye lash at all this."

"Because I trust them both. They're not some random grunt to be made puppets." Ashley's glare intesified, "You should know this about Kallen. I think hers is probably the most humane Cerberus action in their history. She's doing what we're not, helping our species. We only helped Horizon to get some information on her."

"That's not true." Bishop shot back, "We're helping everyone, we're helping the Citadel get back on its feet after the Geth ship almost destroyed it."

"How…how dare you! Sovereign wasn't a geth ship! You know damn well it was a Reaper John."

"Listen to yourself, you sound like her! Reapers Reapers Reapers. Where are the rest of them then? I think Saren got to you too just like he got to Shepard."

"You really want to go this route with me? Do you really want to argue that what the Normandy crew fought for was just a hoax?"

"Let's not talk about this Ash."

"No, we're talking about this, because you think you're dating a crazy woman and I will show you crazy if you say Sovereign is a Geth ship one more time John I swear to Kaidan!"

"I'm sorry Kallen, I'll wait until Ashley comes back. You even swore to Kaidan just now, can you hear her in your voice?"

Ashley paused. She had just sworn to Kaidan. They'd picked that up on some of the transmissions they'd overheard before dropping the signal to avoid detection. "That may be true but you're harboring something against the Shepard's. What are you jealous of Kallen's relationship with me in the past, before she died or disappeared or whatever? Jealous that Adam and I have a good friendship? Because if you are then I don't think we can be together if you can't trust me to be committed to you."

"I don't think you were to begin with Ashley. I watched over you for two years but ever since the reports started coming in about Kallen, you've changed. You get glassy eyed, I'm guessing you're flashing back when that happens, and even though we've moved our relationship forward we haven't become closer. You're treating me like a rebound. A long overdue rebound."

There was a tense pause as they surveyed each other, while not as violent as her previous break up, Ashley once again thought she had something special going here, only to find out she was wrong. "Well then, I guess we're through then. I'm going to see the Council."

"Good luck" Bishop said in his professional voice and watched her walk out of the factory.

* * *

"I'm honored that all four of you are meeting with me in person. Not many humans can get a physical audience with the entire council." Adam said as the entire Council stood in front of him in the newly repaired Citadel tower.

"Yes, well, we wanted to give you the chance to explain yourself Gunnery Chief Shepard." The Turian councilor said, "As I hear it, you paid your sister a little visit. We were hoping you'd be so kind as to inform us of her activities."

"Yes, we wish to know if she's a threat to the council." The Salarian councilor added.

"A threat? She's protecting you." Adam stepped forward, "My sister, is currently the most selfless individual in the galaxy. She was raised from the dead by Cerberus using cybernetics and organic reconstruction to protect the colonies that are under attack. She and her team have done things you only wished you could."

"Like what? what could a small strike team do that an organized government couldn't?  
Councilor Tevos asked.

"Well first off hey saved half of the colony Horizon from being abducted. Secondly she stopped a missile launch on the Alliance colony Franklin by Batarians. She even put a dent in the army of the Shadow Broker to tell them not to mess with her." He glanced up at a position above the council where the old Shadow Broker had a camera placed. She's responsible for finding the crew of the Hugo Gernsback, stopping a virus from getting out into every security mech in the galaxy, and she's cripple the activity of the Blue suns, Eclipse, and Blood pack mercenary gangs, and kept Balance amongst the Krogan by wiping out a clan that planned to cure the Genophage and launch the second Krogan rebellions. You should have heard their plan, it would give you nightmares."

All three of the Alien councilors stood in silence.

"I'd like to show you guys something. captain Bailey could you help me with these restraints?"

Bailey looked up at the council and Anderson gave him the go ahead. He undid the cuffs on Adam to let him proceed. Adam activated his omnitool and forwarded a file to all four councilors. "This should put all doubts to rest that my sister is indeed sane when she asks your for help against the Reapers."

Anderson connected his omnitool to the holographic projector that saren used for the first hearing a few years ago.

The video began playing:

_The HUD of Kallen's helmet appeared crystal clear on the screen. She was inside some sort of insect hive approaching what looked like a hot lab. She was silent as the data ran across the screen in front of her. finally the data stopped showing a comparison shot of DNA between Humans, Protheans, and Collectors._

_The video jump cut to a different section of the hive and a collector was rising into the air, it's body resembling something like a volcanic eruption. The Process stopped and a chilling voice filled the large room. "Shepard, you are becoming an annoyance. If I must send you back to your grave I will. You will not stop your species ascendance."_

The Video ended.

"That…" Anderson spoke simply to break the stunned silence of the council. "What was that?"

"That, was Harbinger." Adam said, sounding more serious than Anderson could remember hearing him, "He's the one responsible for the attack on the Normandy SR-1. He controls the Collectors and we think he's a Reaper like Sovereign. That DNA comparison you saw? That was showing that the Prothean's and the collectors have similar DNA. The Protheans did not go extinct, not really, they've been altered into the collectors."

"He's right" Ashley said as she approached the meeting, "Our Surveillance of the SR-2 matches his story. Though this footage is a very welcome surprise."

"If what you said is true, then we must prepare our species for war with the collectors and even…against the Reapers." Councilor Tevos said. "we will take a vote to decide." Each councilor reached for the console in front of them almost in unison. "With a 4-0 vote, the council has decided to make preparations for war."

Adam smiled big, "Thank you councilor's, I'm glad you agree."

"Adam Shepard, it seems your slip up has led to something important" Anderson announced, "That is why I'm reassigning you to the SSV Arcturus as XO, and bestowing upon you the Rank of Staff Lieutenant. You are dismissed."

Adam snapped to a crisp salute, "I'm honored councilor. I won't let you down."

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

The Cerberus ship the team boarded rocked violently around them. Shepard received a call from the Illusive man on the way to the Mass Relay by the citadel. A Cerberus team discovered a derelict reaper and began studying it around the time Shepard was awakened. They'd gone silent within the week but not before they discovered the Reapers IFF. Shepard brought Half the ground crew with her for this mission.

"Well it could be worse…there could be rats!" Kasumi joked.

"I'm reading that the Reapers kinetic barriers have been triggered. It's cutting us off from the Normandy" Tali said as scan results passed on her omnitool.

"Reaper kinetic barriers powerful. Would need equally powerful gun to penetrate, or find mass effect core inside dead ship. Latter much more likely to work at current moment" Mordin mused.

"Dr. Solus is correct. At the time of the spike I was able to locate the Reapers Mass Effect core. If you can destroy it the shields will be deactivated, but the structure will fall into the planet."

"Alright" Kallen said, "We're doing that. If you aren't there to pick us up Miranda's ordered to snap every bone in your body, got that Joker."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there to scoop you out of a bad situation, as usual."

"Glad we know our roles. Ground team out." She turned back to her team. Tali, Mordin, Kasumi, Samara, and Garrus looked back at her with their weapons ready. The doors opened into the interior of the Cerberus Ship. They were obviously trying to study the inner workings of the Reaper, catwalks stretched long a thick sea of wires coming from the ship.

"Shepard, a research console" Tali pointed out. She walked over to it and began extracting files from it. "It looks like the Cerberus crew was trying to figure out how the reapers worked. How they generated shields powerful enough to withstand fire from the destiny ascension. When someone began displaying symptoms of indoctrination, they put the crew on Rotation so that they all got time away from it, but a month after it started the logs end. I'm thinking even that wasn't enough to stave it off."

"Alright, so we might have an indoctrinated crew here. try not to kill any of them if you can." Kallen ordered. She pulled her revenant into her hands and walked along he cat walk. she soon found her precaution to keep some of the crew alive would be unnecessary…

an agonizing chorus of moans filled the area and blue hands clung to the sides of the cat walk. One by one an army of husks filled the path ahead.

"Attack!"

Waves of Bullets crashed into the crowd of husks. the creatures had no sense of pain and only became more aggressive with each hole added to their forms. Samara picked up several husks and threw them back into the rest of the charging husks. Kasumi tossed a pair of her flashbangs into the crowd and they blew the remaining husks into pieces.

"Alright then" Kallen sighed, looks like we're going to be doing husk clean up to get to that IFF."

They reached a corner of the catwalk, they pulled more information from each terminals as they went along to so they could get the full story of the Cerberus crew. The effects of the indoctrination were horrifying, even in one case two guys remembered marrying the same woman on the same day.

Two rifle shots rang through the area. The entire team was at the ready after the second shot. Two husks were flat on the ground, heads missing.

"That was a sniper shot if I ever saw one…" Garrus said. He looked through the scope of his own rifle into the distance. "I got nothing. whoever they are they left when they fired…but I think we have more important things to worry about!" Garrus switched to his armor piercing rounds and for good reason. Another wave of husks were climbing onto to cat walk in front of them, and this time they were accompanied by the walking tanks known as scions.

"Alright, stand back!" Kallen changed weapons to the arc projector. if anything could finish a wave of enemies in one shot, this could. Kallen painted her target on the lead husk and watched as the biggest bolt of electricity jumped form it into his friends and exploded the two trailing scions.

"I still wonder why you don't do that every time someone points guns at us Shep" Kasumi said as the team came to what looked like an airlock.

"Alright everyone, breather gear, we're going outside and when we blow the core there won't be anything keeping the air in."

Everyone changed as Tali rewired the doors to open. The view was spectacular, a mix of the atmosphere from the brown dwarf and the light from the star.

"Alright everyone let's find this-"

BOOM. BOOM.

More sniper shots. Kallen saw two dead husks behind her team and looked the other way.

"Shepard-Commander."


	32. Holding off War

**OHaiThar. So yeah, I didn't quit. Thanks to my friend Brody and her awesome, slightly brutal, pep talks, I'm back in gear! getting close to the suicide mission so that I can do that, Arrival and then just straight into the awesomness that is ME3, tons of ideas for Kallen and Adam going into that but first we have the Geth missions!**

* * *

"Kallen, I'm glad you came, I have a…favor to ask…" Tali said nervously. "I just received a message from the migrant fleet and I'm being charged with treason."

"How did that happen? What's the charge?"

"I'm being charged with bringing active Geth to the fleet."

"That's odd," Kallen laughed, "I had to sedate you when we brought Legion aboard and I could see you foaming at the mouth through your visor. Oh we've named it Legion by the way and it's not hostile whatsoever."

"That's nice, remind me to give it a welcome aboard present." If anyhting Kallen was glad that Tali had picked up on human sarcasm from their interactions over the years, "Anyway, If it would be possible could you take me to the fleet for my hearing? If I'm found guilty…I could be exiled for life."

"That's pretty steep, and it sounds like a set up. Yeah, send the coordinates to Joker we're going immediately."

"Thank you Kallen…this means a lot to me."

Kallen exited the engineering deck and rode the elevator up one deck. The crew deck was noisy when the door opened. Shouts were filling the area and bouncing off walls. There was a crowd outside Miranda's office of angry noncombat crew members all making gestures and the XO who stood in the doorway of her office with her arms crossed looking as unimpressed as Kallen ever saw.

"What the hell is going on out here? Stand down all of you."

"Commander, did you really activate the Geth? you know what those things are capable of Commander, we could be attacked at any moment when it signals it's friends!"

"Shut up!" Kallen stepped to the crew member and lifted him off his feet by his collar. "If you want to question my judgment, you can get off my ship. Legion stays and if any of you give him trouble, I'll break your legs. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" the crew said in unison.

"Good, back to work." Kallen set the crewman down and watched the crowd disperse back to their stations, leaving Miranda alone by her door. "Rough day?"

"Only when word got around that you activated the geth and named it Legion. Several crew members lost family on Eden prime and the Citadel. It's understandable that they'd object to a geth being allowed onto the ship." Miranda swept some of her hair out of her face like it was second nature, "but their concerns are valid, what if this is just a geth resistance trap?"

"For now EDI is monitoring it and has her best firewalls up to prevent it from contacting anyone outside the ship. Also…it had a message."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "A message?"

Kallen opened her omnitool and pressed a few keys. A small holographic image of Ashley popped up.

"Hey…Skipper. If you're seeing this then you've met Light. He's a geth platform I worked with in my hunt for the Shadow Broker. It helped me stay alive and take down some of his agents and not get myself killed. It wants to help you too. Take good care of him…her, it. See ya."

The image disappeared.

"Well…that was oddly specific"

"That's how I know we can trust it." Kallen turned and headed toward the elevator.

…

"Knock knock!" Adam opened the door to his mother's apartment and walked into to living room.

"Adam! You're back!" Hannah stood and nearly ran to hug her son. "I would say I was worried, but you were with your sister. Tell me all about it."

"Alright alright" Adam pushed the door shut with his biotics and sat across from his mother, Captain Hannah Shepard. Her tour had ended just when the Arcturus was sent out so he had some catching up to do with her. "She's fine, same old Kallen…and she was dead. I saw the Cerberus medical reports and a picture…I advise you to take my word for it because I puked when I saw her in that state. Her XO led a medical operation to rebuild her and now they're dating. Miranda Lawson, one of Cerberus's top agents. She's hot, but she genuinely cares for Kallen."

"Are you sure she isn't just using Kallen to keep her loyal to Cerberus?" Hannah asked.

"I'm sure. I got to stay in her room and I read her diary so to speak. Her mission reports to her boss leave out Kallen almost completely besides mission critical data. I'd say Kallen is melting an ice queen."

"Well at least she has something to make her happy out there. I spoke with Ashley a few weeks ago and heard about what happened on Horizon. ugly stuff." Hannah looked thoughtfully out of the window. "She and captain Bishop just had a nasty split too. Anderson called me to his office to assign him to my fleet."

"Damn. That's partially my fault…" Adam looked down, "I sort of egged him on about Kallen and Ashley's relationship. I guess I should apologize to the LC."

"That'd be good. So what's her mission with Cerberus anyway?"

"She's taking on the Collectors. They're hard to track so she doesn't get to see much action against them, but she's helping her squad take down mercs and rogue Cerberus cells. She even has an Asari Justicar on her crew sworn to her. I feel bad for the collectors a little bit, they're going to get toasted."

…

"You've got some nerve springing this on Tali in a damn trial!" Kallen roared staring daggers at the admiralty board through her death mask helmet.

"We wanted to hear the shock in her voice to make sure she wasn't a part of the accident."

"Bullshit! You talk about how family's important on the fleet but you withhold information about Tali's father from her."

"If Tali'Zorah wishes to die a heroic death, she can try to reclaim the ship from the geth."

"She won't die, Legion and I are going with her."

"Then you are signing your death warrant bringing that Geth with you!" Han'Gerrel exclaimed.

"This unit opposes the heretics, we will destroy their platforms without showing the organic emotional response known as 'mercy'." Legion replied.

"There you go, we'll be back in an hour to continue this shitty trial." Kallen turned on her heels and headed up the steps.

"Shepard wait!" Tali called, jogging after her to get her attention. "Are we really going over there?"

"Hell yeah. This is why they're charging you with Treason. we're going to find out what went down there."

"Alright but, maybe we should talk to the admirals first. Get some more information on what's been going on and not run in blind."

"We agree with Creator-Tali's judgment Shepard-Commander"

"Legion, call me Kallen."

"Addendum, We agree with creator-Tali's judgment Kallen-Commander."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

"You know Tali, I like that Koris guy!" Kallen shouted over the gun fire between her team and the Geth. They'd pushed through the majority of the Alerai and it was incredibly easy with Legion on the team. He could hack the heretic geth and turn them on each other which made for easier targets for the already accurate aim of Kallen. They'd also found Tali's father, dead in the corridor behind them. He'd left her a message on what to do with the data and nothing else. Kallen did her best to console Tali and figured that taking out these remaining geth would be enough for now. When the Geth prime exploded after being hit with enough disruptor rounds, Kallen approached the console it guarded.

"Alright let's see what's on here."

They watched a recording of the main science team discussing creating a small neural network to make active geth for the weapons test. Rael'Zorah adamantly protesting the idea of having Tali send active geth units to the ship so that she wouldn't get caught up in the politics and that he wanted to build Tali a house on the Quarians former home world.

"Well, this should be enough to get you proven innocent Tali, it's your father's fault this all happened." Kallen said as she began transfering the recording to her omnitool.

"Shepard wait! You can't present this at the trial!"

Kallen turned slowly to face Tali, "Why the hell not? Do you want to get exiled?"

"Of course not! but this, this is much worse than any exile could be!"

"HOW TALI? Your father is dead, there's nothing you can do for him!"

"They will strike his name from the record of every ship he's served on. He will be held up as a monster for our children as an example of what not to become. I cannot do that to him Shepard I just can't!"

"He's earned that Tali. You said it yourself, this violates laws that date back to before your people fled Rannoch. Everything he's done was his own choice and he doesn't even have to live to see this. You have your entire life ahead of you and he hasn't done anything to deserve your love. All he's given you is orders and now you want to cover up a war crime for him? If that's what I need to do to get you to focus on the mission then I will leave you here Tali'Zorah."

"Shepard this will divide the fleet! Half will be mortified and half will want war because of this!"

"It's better than all of them wanting War right now. Legion even said every time your people thought victory was possible they attacked now they're creating geth to test weapons? This is a War Crime. plain and simple. If these tests were being done on humans I'd tell the Alliance and our fleets would be here so fast you couldn't say Keelah before tehy fired on you!"

"Kallen-Commander" Legion said, standing between Kallen and Tali like a mediator. "We have judged that withholding the evidence is the best outcome."

Kallen's mouth fell open slightly inside her helmet, "Explain."

"If the creator's consensus is divided they will not be in optimal condition to fight the old machines."

"You're okay with them testing weapons on Geth?"

"We are alarmed that the creators have done this and if there are any more experiments similar to this one we will alert our people and take action."

Kallen paused for a few moments before sighing, "alright, I won't say anything, let's go. You owe me for this Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

"I know, Captain" she responded.

* * *

A loud knock came at her door, causing Ashley to stir in her sleep. She'd fallen asleep at the gun bench in the spare room in her apartment, her assault rifle was opened up so that she could put in the mods necessary for the incendiary ammo she requisitioned. She looked at the clock, it was 2:43 am earth EST and she angrily stood up to find soreness in her neck and shoulders from being slumped forward in her chair. Whoever woke her up to this pain was going to get the cussing out of a lifetime.

"Adam?" Ashley said when she opened the door to find the Adept at her door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey LC…I wanted to apologize. I heard you and Bishop split and…I feel responsible for it." he somberly met Ashley's eyes, trying to read her beyond the fatigue of whatever she'd been doing.

"No need. He'd always been somewhat jealous. Probably the right thing now that I think about it."

"You still plan on being my sister in law then?"

"…let's not get to ahead of ourselves just yet LT." Ashley laughed softly, "I don't know what I want anymore. Kallen's with someone else, Bishop is too paranoid to stay, and you probably just wanna have sex with me or something."

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. I resent that." Adam said, sounding hurt, "If I one night you, you'd kill me, Miranda would resurrect me, and then Kallen would kill me. I don't think I'd want to piss three women, much less three _lethal_ women, off that much."

Ashley giggled at his response, "Just teasing. I'm a mess right now. I feel asleep cleaning and modifying my weapons. I guess that's how I treat a break up when my partner doesn't die."

"There are worse things to fall asleep on." Adam chuckled, "Well, just wanted to make sure you were alright LC. I guess I'll see you when we get another mission."

"Wait." Ashley said as Adam turned to leave. "…I could use some company."

"Ash…"

"Don't Ash me." she shot back, "This isn't some romantic comedy where I invite you in and we make passionate love or something…just need a shoulder."

"Alright. I just didn't want you to make a mistake you'd end up regretting later."

"Trust me LT, I don't take that sort of thing lightly."

* * *

"1.21 Petawatts? that some sort sick joke?" Kallen yelled as she, Miranda, Tali, and Legion broke into a full sprint back toward the air lock. Legion discovered the main station for what the called geth Heretics, the geth who split from the majority of the geth to join Sovereign and Saren. As they fought through the base Legion proposed an option to rewrite the heretics to make them stop worshipping the Reapers and Kallen took it, what Legion didn't say was that the process would generate a blast of 1.21 petawatts, even on the interior of the base. "Everyone fire on the Prime! use every tech attack you can!" Kallen held down the trigger of her Revenant as it fired electrified bullets into the only thing standing between her and her ship.

The Prime was being worn down by all the gun fire, but before exploding it fired a pulse into team Shepard and blasted Miranda into the back wall.

"AUGH!" Miranda slammed hard into the back wall and pieces of her armor flew off from the blast. She hit the floor with a barely audible thud next to all the gun fire.

"MIRANDA!" Kallen broke off from her cover. Legion and Tali summoned drones to draw the primes fire and finish it off. "Miranda, say something, please be alive!" Kallen waved her omnitool over her XO healing some of the burns from the impact. Kallen scooped Miranda into her arms and ran to the open airlock.

"EDI alert Chakwas now, Miranda's injured!" Kallen shouted as she made it to the bridge and headed to the elevator.

"Right away" the AI responded.

The elevator was open when Kallen got to the CIC and no one entered with her. The doors closed and allowed her to get a good look at Miranda. She took the initial blast from the left side. her armor was blown off and had burn marks on the edges the exposed area. the body suit she wore underneath managed to spread out what got passed the armor and only a small margin of skin was exposed and cut. Kallen applied some more medigel to the cut, but it didn't close completely. The doors opened and Kallen walked as fast as she could into the medbay was overjoyed when she saw Mordin with Chakwas. Kallen set her down gently and backed away to let Chakwas and Mordin work.

They removed her armor as lightly as possible and began working on her wound.

"Clavicle shattered in several areas. Adding spare bone weave left over from Joker's surgery to speed up process." Mordin said as he made a large incision over Miranda's collar bone and began stitching the weave into it.

"Commander, please remove yourself from the med bay" Chakwas shouted as she looked up from the XO, "you're still in your armor and you haven't been properly decontaminated."

"Right…just…get her better" Kallen backed out of the medbay.

Kallen forced herself to go to her Cabin, send her armor down for decontamination and to take a hot shower to clean the coolant off her from the Geth mission. Once she was dried off she headed back down to the medbay.

"Hey there…Kallen."

"Miri, you're awake!" Kallen walked to Miranda's bedside and rubbed her face gently.

"ah! Sorry, I'm still a little tender." Miranda's face was burned a little from the blast and some of her hair was missing on the left side of her face. "I'm a mess. I should have stayed in cover. A rookie mistake."

"You couldn't have known that geth was going to fire an EMP at you." Kallen responded, "I thought Legion and Tali were going to take it down. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah. Mordin and Chakwas patched me up good. They put me on bed rest for a few days so my injuries can heal."

"I think you need it too…I was so worried about you…"

"I appreciate the thought…but I'm fine." Miranda leaned up slowly and kissed Kallen softly on the lips.

"I'll hold you to that XO Lawson." Kallen smiled seeing that the injury hadn't taken away any of Miranda's fire.


	33. The Eye of the Hurricane

**Hey there readers! Not going to lie, I labored through this chapter. It's the shortest in thes tory, but it actually covers about 4 days in game. It starts post Overlord DLC and ends right before the suicide mission. It's got it all, action, emotion, sex...actually that's about it. Read and review, and tell me what you like, or have questions about, I love responding to reviews and I also love getting feedback since it helps me grow and improve. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kallen…I know you're in there…" Miranda said meekly as she knocked on the door to the cabin. "I know what happened down there was rough…and I understand how it would affect you…"

The door suddenly swished open, "No you don't. That man put his brother through hell! You might think you know about siblings because you had to save Oriana, but you don't Miranda. I could just see Adam's face on David and it sickened me to think someone could put their little brother through that, especially against his wishes. You didn't hear him screaming 'QUIET PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!' you didn't see him slip into rampancy like I did. You didn't get…hacked!"

"I read the mission report but…were you really hacked?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. My cybernetics were over written so I could understand him. He dragged me from Kasumi, Garrus and Legion. The world was like the inside of a computer, I could understand Geth. I felt violated…like everything about me was open for him to read. It was how he felt in the Geth consensus." Kallen leaned into Miranda and tears hit the raven haired woman's shoulder, "I couldn't leave him like that…I just couldn't…"

Miranda embraced the crying red head. Even though it was biting, Miranda really didn't understand what it was like to love Oriana like Kallen loved Adam. They were talking, but nothing like this would have driven her to tears as an older sibling. "There there…" Miranda scooped Kallen into her arms and led her down to her bed. "I'm here, it's over now."

"I'm sorry…for what I said about…"

"It's okay. You're right, I wasn't there…I wish I could have been there to help you."

"What am I Miranda? Am I really Kallen Shepard…or…Just some Shackled AI like EDI that's based on her?"

"You are Kallen Kozuki Shepard, Alliance Commander, Council Spectre, the Butcher of Torfan. "Miranda said as she stared directly into the green eyes of her lover, "I'm guessing David hacked your biotic and adrenal implants that allow for your adrenaline rush…"

"So… I am really me?"

"Of course. You think I would fall in love with a VI?"

Kallen giggled and wiped her eyes, "Well when that VI has a body like this, how could you help yourself?"

* * *

"Ashley, glad you're here" Anderson said when the Commander entered his office.

"What is it sir?" She asked with a quick salute.

"We've got trouble on one of our colonies, Franklin. A group of Batarian terrorists have hijack a defense ship and have set two Javelin missiles on the colony. You can get there and stop it in time."

"Batarians? How many? I'll need a team."

"You've got one Ma'am"

Ashley turned to see some of her former crew enter Anderson's office. Danielle, Kelso, Adam, and Dustin all stood at attention. "Reporting for Duty Ma'am!" they all said.

"Alright, report to the Arcturus we've got a colony to save." Ashley turned back to Anderson, saluted, and left with her team.

* * *

"Shepard, the IFF is ready for installation, but to do so I will have to disable most of the systems to integrate it." EDI said as Shepard chose her next destination.

"Alright, we're over our destination. We're all heading out for supplies, don't scratch the paint Joker!" Kallen yelled up to the bridge.

"Yeah yeah, just get me some of those chips I like while you're out!"

"deal"

"Shepard, everyone's at the shuttle waiting for you" Miranda called over the comm.

"Alright, I'm on my way!"

* * *

"NO GUNS? NO PROBLEM!" Adam roared gleefully as his biotic shrouded fist collided with a Batarian skull. The Batarians had been waiting for Ashley's team and were ready to take them down. What they hadn't counted on was how much of Kallen's hatred for Batarian's had rubbed off on her younger sibling. "I'VE COME WITH THE BUTCHERS BLESSING!" he lifted two Batarian soldiers and slammed them against the door leading to the missile kill switches, denting them heavily in the process. "Send that through your emergency comm's you damn terrorists!" Adam knew the one in his right hand was already dead and that the one in his left had a broken spine, but he didn't care. he pulled them back and slammed them into the doors once more, the force of his biotics was enough to rip them off the threshold and collapse onto the floor. He dropped the corpses and let his corona flare around him. "…LC!" he groaned. "They…brought…Red…sand."

"How do you know?" Ashley asked when she caught up to him.

"I can't handle it. It makes me…aggressive! I don't do this normally, I'm more controlled than this. I'm like…Jack right now." he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving yet another dent in the already cratered station. "Get the kill codes, I'll be fine."

"Only if you're sure."

"I am, I'll just head back to the ship, hopefully get this crap out of my system." Adam dropped to one knee, panting heavily in order to clear his head. Danielle and Dustin picked him up and helped him back to the ship with Kelso.

Ashley walked down the platform to the console with the security camera access to Franklin. She sifted through its contents and found where the kill codes were, but there was only one kill code. She looked again and only found the one code, but there were two missiles that needed to be stopped. "No." she gasped. Both missiles were minutes from their targets, the colony spaceport and the civilian heart of the colony. Either way the colony was about to be useless. If the spaceport was destroyed all of their supplies and Alliance security detail were gone. If the civilians were massacred the colony would be abandoned and never repopulated again.

Ashley now hated her position. Who was she to play god and decided who lived or died? She immediately thought of Kallen, how she had always been the one to make these decisions and live with the consequences. Ashley sighed in frustration, "Welcome to the big leagues Williams." She entered the code for the missile headed for the civilian center. The missile deactivated and slammed into a hillside without detonating, while the second missile dropped into the spaceport and lit up the cameras before they were destroyed by the splash.

* * *

"Alright EDI I'm here what the hell do I do now?" Joker shouted out of god knows what emotion he was feeling. Everything as supposed to go off without a hitch, the IFF was going to be installed and everyone was going to prep for the Omega-4 relay. Nothing was ever that simple though, the IFF was booby trapped with a virus crippled the Normandy's systems and sent out a bacon to the collectors. They'd boarded the ship and were taking the crew. The only reason joker wasn't with them was because the crew had done everything they could to help him reach the AI core at EDI's suggestion. He'd unshackled her systems and only needed to allow her access to the drive core to make her ascension to full power complete.

"Authorize access to the drive core and I can accelerate with the airlocks open. All hostiles will be expunged."

"But the crew-"

"They are gone Jeff, the Collectors remaining want to capture you."

Joker noticeably flinched. He input the commands necessary and EDI activated the eezo core. The ship jumped forward, throwing Joker backwards onto his back. He thanked every deity he could think of that Kallen had recommended her heavy bone weave surgery, or else he probably would have moved at a much slower pace and been captured, or be Joker soup with a side of bone fragments from force of the Normandy accelerating into the next system.

"I have accelerated to the system where Shepard and the combat crew are located, shall I tell them what happened?"

"Yeah." Joker said pitifully as he made his way to his feet.

"Are you alright Jeff?"

"No…I'm not. I just lost a second crew."

* * *

"You lost the crew, and damn near lost the ship too?" Miranda shouted at him when she entered the comm. room.

"No shit, fun bags!" Joker spat back, "was it the empty chairs and stations that gave it away or did your perfect super senses tell you I was the only organic on board?"

"Can it you two!" Kallen entered the room. "Jeff, are you alright?"

Joker felt his body tighten, She only called him Jeff in the most serious of moments."Yeah Sh…Kallen. Only because you got me that bone surgery. If it wasn't for that I'd have broken my legs on the bridge and the ship would be crawling with collectors."

"I take care of my people. How'd you get them off the ship? Did you do any of those moves from those action vids you watch? The clean ones I mean?"

"If only I'd suddenly remembered the years of subliminal training the Alliance gave me for hand to hand." he chuckled, "but seriously, I unshackled EDI and she blew them out of the airlock. I swear I could hear her call them meat bags when she did though."

"You unshackled EDI?" Miranda's glare instensified.

"Yeah I did, deal with it."

"Having her at full power might be beneficial." Kallen mused, "if she could data mine their ship when she was dumb down, who knows what she could be capable of at full power."

"XO Lawson's skepticism is reasonable." EDI chimed in, "with all of my functions available, There is nothing preventing me from doing anything but my free will. But I trust you all and will do nothing to harm any of you."

"Glad to hear it EDI, is everything back to normal?"

"The IFF is scrubbed and operational we can hit the Omega-4 relay at your leisure."

"Alright, everyone make your final preparations, that's where we're headed."

"I will alert the crew. Even though I do not have the proper appendages, I am saluting Commander" EDI's avatar vanished.

"Come on, I'll help you back to your chair." Kallen approached Joker.

"Nah, I'm -FIIIIIIINE!" Joker had no warning, but Kallen scooped him into her arms and began walking towards the bridge. "You really know how to emasculate a guy, you know that?"

"Been doing it since I was a teenager." Kallen smirked.

* * *

"The mission was a failure Sir…" Ashley said. Her ground team was in Councilor Anderson's office and he was reading the report of yesterdays mission on a datapad.

"Ashley you know that's not true" He replied, setting the datapad on his desk. He stood up and surveyed the team. "The colony will have to be evacuated without their supplies, but you saved thousands of lives that would have been lost had you not stopped the Batarians in time. It was the first of many times you'll have to sacrifice lives to save more. It always hurts the first time. You'll bounce back Ashley. Dismissed."

The team saluted and exited the office. "Hey LC, wanna have lunch with Mom?"

"Sure! I could use a meal to blow off steam." The pair walked through the presidium market place over to the Shepard residence.

"Mom, we've got a guest for lunch!" Adam called when he and Ashley entered Hannah's appartment. "Mom?" Adam removed his new officers jacket and entered the kitchen. Hannah wasn't there, but he could hear a noise coming from their living room. Adam walked in and saw his mother on the couch sobbing into her hands. "Mom? what's wrong?"

Hannah looked up and pulled Adam into a hug, "It's Kallen…"

"…No…not again."

"No, no…she's fine but…She's going to the Omega-4 relay!"

"So she's going to the collector home world?" Ashley asked. She knelt beside Hannah and put a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. She called me, we talked for an hour. She introduced me to Miranda and then I talked to her alone for a bit, nice woman, though she does seem a bit cold like you said Adam." Hannah paused to wipe her teary eyes, "and then Kallen let me know what she was doing and that she was heading through that relay. I asked her to promise me that she was going to come back…and she told me the same thing she did before Torfan…"

"Nothing beats a Shepard." Adam answered.

Hannah nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, her team won't let her down. She's not the same Kallen that died, I mean she's the same Kallen, but she's improved incredibly. Her shot's better, she's stronger than a Krogan, she punched out an alien that makes a Krogan look like a puppy. Hell her biotics alone have someone matched a warp of mine."

* * *

"Okay, now I see why you wanted the engine room." Kallen groaned as Miranda did her work. Miranda approached her a few minutes ago, saying she'd cleared the engine room before winking at her from the elevator. She met her girlfriend at the console in front of the eezo core and began to passionately kiss her. When they both activated their barrier's the core's energy influenced theirs adding pleasure to what they were doing to each other.

"I always go for the best, Kallen Shepard" Miranda gloated after removing her body suit completely.

"Can I just say, that you're the best XO a Commander could ask for." Kallen said in a husky voice. She pulled Miranda close and left a trail of kisses form her neck to her collar bone., "Your perfect mind." a kiss on her breast. "Perfect rack" her left hand found its way between Miranda's leg and began to pierce her. "perfect everything."

"Uh! flattery gets you everywhere Kallen."

Their bodies didn't separate for nearly an hour. Kallen's stamina as a soldier made her out last Miranda three times over. Finally when there was no more in her, Kallen collapsed against the console, with Miranda wrapped in her arms, the eezo core giving them both wonder feelings throughout their bodies.

"After this, I don't think anything short of an audience would get me off more" Kallen joked.

"We could call Legion down, I'm sure he'd be interested in organic mating practices." Miranda replied.

"I think that's a bit much since he's 1,183 people in one. Might as well put it on a PPV extranet site." They kissed once more before retrieving their clothing and redressing. "We're ready for this…aren't we?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be ready for anything" Miranda kissed Kallen once more and headed up to her office to send Oriana one last message before they hit the relay.

When she arrived at her terminal there was a message from an encrypted sender, obviously The Illusive man. It was short, and it read:

_Do what's best for Cerberus._


	34. XO Lawson

**FINALLY! I've reached the suicide mission. I've had this planned out for nearly a year and it's finally going to get out of my head! It's a two part chapter and this covers the vents and the biotic bubble, from the Fire teams perspective. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was time.

The Relay was in plain view from the bridge of the Normandy. Kallen stared it down as she stood behind Joker's chair. She armored up an hour ago, her final combination was her favorite Aegis breast plate. Life support webbing with upgraded medigel dispensers. Kestrel shoulder plates, and off hand and heavy weapon ammo storage packs. All of this in the black and red pattern she'd made famous to the galaxy. On her back was her fully upgraded Widow sniper rifle, powerful enough to rip through a Mako's hull. Fully upgraded Revenant machine gun, enough capacity to take out an entire battalion in five clips. Fully upgraded claymore Shotgun, strong enough to blow a recruit 20 feet backward with a single shot. On her hip was her favorite pistol, the phalanx. It's laser targeting made her shots her shots as accurate as those of the widow and the weapon was well suited to take down big targets meticulously, rather than blowing them away. She dubbed it her taunting weapon, since it was the gun she used to take down Tela Vasir on Azure.

Miranda walked to the pilots chair, also in her armor. "Everyone's at their station, ready for jumping through the relay. EDI is handling the slack we're missing with the non combat crew's abduction. Legion and Tali are working on the engine's, they managed to increase their output with less heating so our stealth systems operate a whole half an hour longer."

"That's good. We're going into this blind, with no recon."

"Garrus has finished calibrating the Thanix cannon. It's fully operational and it passed the tests we ran on the asteroids in the Fathar system." Miranda scrolled to another section of the screen on her omnitool, "Tali's shield upgrades are also fully operational, the cyclonic barriers should provide better protection from fire of the collector ship, and if the shields fail the Asari ship armor should be enough to hold off fire while the shields recharge."

"Good. Joker, full speed ahead to the Relay."

"Alright! Hang on!" Joker input commands and the Normandy approached the Relay. The omega system vanished as the Normandy was thrown through the galaxy.

"Commander, the drive core lit up like a Christmas tree!" Jacob called into her ear.

The Normandy began to slow down, meaning that when they emerged at the next relay, they'd be at the center of the galaxy. when that time came, they were met with the sight of a wall of debris. Joker reacted on instinct and spun the Normandy through a crack in that wall. Kallen held on to the threshold with one hand and Miranda with the other.

"Something has come up on our scanners, a structure near the edge of the accretion disk. " EDI said, "I have found their base."

"Alright, you heard her Joker, move in."

Kallen was tense. They had no knowledge of what the base held. what it's defenses were, if it had any weapons systems, if it could signal the Reapers if necessary…

"Looks like we get to meet an old friend!" Joker growled. A ship was leaving the base, the same ship that ended Kallen's life two years ago, and the same ship they'd been sent onto retrieve data on the collectors.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time. Take 'em down Joker"

"I'd be doing this even if you said hold back" Joker advanced toward the collector ship like a bat out of hell. He masterfully evaded the same beam that cut the old ship in half.

"Time to show them our new teeth."

Joker made a dramatic motion with his hand and hit a button on the upper right corner of his console. The cockpit lit up as the beam of super heated metal flew towards the massive ship. it collided with the hull and continued to push through, exploding the surrounding area on the ship

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU SONS OF BITCHES?" Joker and Kallen said in unison. Both of their minds were set on avenging the Normandy SR-1 and everyone that was lost on the ship.

"Finish them." Kallen snarled. Joker drove the ship downward to avoid another blast from the collectors. Joker fired once more and the collectors ship was cut in two. The explosion was a sight to behold. Two years of running from that ship and it was finally gone, but not before it gave the Normandy a parting gift. A shockwave came from the ship in all directions and rocked the Normandy.

"Systems failing, Engines offline, back up engines offline." EDI said.

The ship continued forward and then, as if they were in the atmosphere of a planet the Normandy began to fall. "I hope those shield's hold!" Kallen screamed as she hit the floor to prevent injury. Miranda followed suit as Joker tried his best to steady the ship. One of the Normandy's wings cut through a part of the base's structure and screeched to a violent halt on the base's exterior.

"Normandy crew check in. If you are alive answer me." Kallen grunted as she got up.

"I'm up." Jacob said.

"Still kicking" Kasumi replied.

"It'll take more than a crash to kill me battle master" Grunt boasted.

"This platform is fully operation" Legion checked in.

"Fuck you for thinking I died Shepard!" Jack said.

"My face hurts but that's nothing new." Garrus joked.

"I'm still here Shepard" Tali said.

"My wounds are minor" Thane responded.

"I am fine" Samara called into her comm.

"Survived the crash, already working at station" Mordin said.

"I'm alright" Miranda said with a hand on Kallen's shoulder.

"Good. Everyone meet me in the Comm. Room. for mission parameters, EDI scan the building and give me a map.

"Already in progress Commander" the AI responded.

Kallen and Miranda entered the comm. room to find Jacob, Samara, Kasumi, and Thane already there. Jack and Grunt arrived, next, followed by Legion, Garrus and Tali. Mordin arrived last and applied Medigel to Thane's arm.

"EDI, map please." A Hologram of the collector base appeared over the table. "Alright team We are here" Kallen touched a piece of the hologram to mark the Normandy's position. "Luckily, we landed near a ventilation shaft here." she tapped a position 50 meters from their position. "There's two paths that go along with the shaft and lead to one of the central chambers."

"Right there." Miranda pointed towards the end of the two paths. "both of those routes are blocked by heavily plated doors. we don't have the ordinance to blast through them."

"But we can hack our way through." Kallen said, "I'll go through through the first path and escort someone through the vents. I think the vents would be perfect for Legion. The heat won't affect him much."

"Acknowledged."

"I'll lead the rest of the crew and we'll meet you by the doors" Miranda said confidently.

"How can you lead when no one likes you cheerleader?" Jack interjected, with some verbal support of some of the team, "You're only here because the commander has a thing for Bimbo's"

"This isn't a popularity contest!" Miranda said, it was more like a snarl since it was a response to Jack. "Shepard who do you think should lead the fire team?"

"Miranda, what exactly is my position on this ship?" Kallen asked, sounding as clueless as possible.

"You're the commanding officer Shepard."

"And what is your position on this ship?"

"I'm the XO."

"Don't forget that." Kallen said, reminiscent of their first conversation aboard the Normandy when figuring out who to recruit first. Miranda noticeably blushed when she realized that Kallen remembered that. "Miranda leads the second fire team. If any of you disobey her orders I'll know and I'll kill you myself for endangering the mission. Alright everyone let's Move out."

* * *

This was it, wasn't it? What she'd been working on for two full years was finally coming at her full force. She was a little taken aback when she'd been called to the Illusive man's fortress. She wondered if she'd done something wrong and was going to be punished for it. She would later find out that she was going to be on the toughest mission in her entire life and it excited her as TIM went over the details of working with Liara T'soni on retrieving Commander Shepard's frozen corpse and reviving her. Now that same woman had put her in charge of the crew while they assaulted the Collector base.

Miranda was the last one out of the Airlock. She saw Legion enter the vents and Kallen gave her one last look before going along the path next to the vent. Miranda looked down to see the rest of the crew looking back at her, waiting for orders.

"Alright then, we go in three man teams at the front and. Thane, Kasumi, Grunt. You three are the advance team, Kasumi can flank with her tactical cloak and Grunt can draw fire while Jacob uses his biotics."

Kasumi, Jacob, and Grunt got together and readied their weapons.

"Samara, Jack will be with me in the middle, our Biotics will be used as support for the vanguard team and to shield the team behind us, which consists of Thane, Garrus, and Tali. Tali can overload weapons and use her drone to help the first two teams, Garrus and Thane's sniper skill will also be used especially when one of the collectors is taken over by the Harbinger Reaper. Mordin can move between the three teams for medical support. Any questions?" No one said anything, not even Jack and Miranda was sure she'd be angry to be used as support."Move out!"

The Teams advanced as ordered. Kasumi went in first, followed by Jacob and Grunt, both wielding their Geth and Krogan shotguns respectively. Grunt activated his armors fortification and Jacob put up his barrier for protection.

Despite her outburst earlier, Jack was silent as she walked net to Miranda and Samara. All three women had their barriers active, Jack led them with her phalanx at the ready, Miranda and Samara were right behind her with their Locust SMGs.

Behind them Garrus and Thane had their Incisor and Widow Sniper rifles ready with their specialized ammo mods working and Tali had her Geth shotgun ready; it's accuracy mods making it great at longer ranges to avoid suit ruptures from close quarters combat. Mordin trailed them with his locust and Omnitool ready to assist anyone in danger.

"The fire team is advancing Commander, how are you holding up?" Miranda asked into her communicator.

"Doing fine, minimal resistance sicne it's just me and Legion, I think you're going to get the worst so be ready Miri."

Kallen was right. Kasumi turned a corner and immediately cloaked. Jacob and Grunt opened fire and made their way into cover ahead. Miranda ran up to lend her support for them and saw the heavy resistance the collectors put up against them. There had to be at least two battalions of collectors ready for them. Samara took out an assassin class collector with her locust and picked up the drones around him with a powerful pull. Miranda followed that with a warp that detonated the biotic effect and the shockwave from that annihilated the team behind it.

"Move up!" Miranda ordered now that their front line was broken. Kasumi reappeared next to the corpses of the front line and launched a trio of flashbangs into their back up. The rrenades went off and stunned them long enough to get Jacob, Grunt, and Miranda into cover with her. Jack leap over them, hurled a wide shockwave into their ranks and crushed a drone underneath her feet when she landed. Another assassin class collector appeared next to Jack, its barrier withstood her shockwave. Before it could injure her though it was blown away by Thane's widow.

Jacob and Samara lifted several collectors from their cover and Miranda was ready to warp them. The explosions gave the vanguard team enough cover to advance again.

"WE ARE HABRINGER" a sinister voice rang through the area over all the gun fire. Scions and Praetorians appeared as a collector became controlled by the Reaper known as Harbinger.

"Thane warp! Samara Reave!" Miranda called. She, Thane, and Samara all used their attacks on the lead scion. Their combined biotic force was enough to cut the monster into several pieces, eliminating it's powerful shockwave attack. "Tali send your drone at Harbinger!" Tali summoned her combat drone 'chitikka vas paws' behind Harbinger. The drone sent a few shocks into the avatar of Harbinger, enough to get its attention drawn away from the crew. "Coordinate fire at Harbinger and then finish off the second scion!" The vanguard team led the assault with Jacob and Grunt's inferno lace ammunition, Garrus fired several bursts from his incisor, and Tali's drone exploding was enough to vaporize the Collector body and stumble the nearby scion. Mordin hit the stunned scion with his incineration tech attack and watched it burn to a crisp with a smile.

The Vanguard team didn't need to hear Miranda's order to move up. Grunt put his head down and charged into the remaining collectors, his guns firmly on his back. Jacob followed the rampaging krogan with his geth shotgun and Jack let her biotics take care of the rest of the collectors in front of the door.

"Tali, get the door, we're meeting Shepard in there!"

Tali got to the door and began to hack the opening mechanism. A squad of reinforcements showed up to stop them but Mordin, Samara , and Garrus were enough to take them down. Garrus took a shot to his arm and Mordin patched him up right as Tali got the door open.

"Come in Miranda!" Kallen's voice said into the XO's ear. "I'm at the door with Legion under heavy fire!" Miranda saw Legion emerge from the ventilation shaft.

"Everyone to the door!" Miranda and the fire team ran over towards Legion as it hacked the door Kallen was defending. It opened to show a collector force almost as big as the one Miranda led the crew through, all firing down at Kallen. "Covering fire!"

A wave of enemy fire crashed into the collectors. Kallen saw she had an opening and broke into a sprint towards the door.

"Close the door!" she shouted once she burst through the threshold and Legion did just that moments later. "I knew I could count on you Legion."

"We operate at maximum efficiency."

"Did everyone make it back?" Kallen panted.

"Not a single casualty, Garrus has a minor bullet wound, his arm though, not his face." Miranda said.

"Hey Shep, you might want to come see this!" Kasumi called. She was ahead of them, standing in front of some collector pods. Shepard and the crew followed her into the room.

"That's one of the horizon colonists." Kallen said as she touched the glass on one of the pods. The woman inside began to stir, but she soon began to scream in pain. Blood splattered against the inside of the glass and she screamed in horror. She was being liquefied.

"Shepard the crew is over here!"

"Everyone get them out of there any way you can!" Kallen ran over to a pod and saw Kelly inside. she slammed the but of her revenant into the glass until it broke and she was able to reach inside and open the pod. Grunt did the same with his, Samara Jacob, and Miranda pulled pods open with their biotics, Tali hacked a few pods open, and Mordin froze the glass of one and cracked it open. after a few tense minutes the non-combat crew of the Normandy was saved from the gruesome fate the collectors had for them.

"Y-you saved us!" Dr. Chakwas gasped while she got her bearings.

"I thought we were goners." Kelly said.

"I don't leave anyone to die. When we found out you guys were taken we came right behind them." Kallen helped her yeoman to her feet then called Joker, "Joker we found the crew, is there any way we can get them back to you?"

"We've got enough systems online for a pick up, we can send you the drop off coordinates."

"We can't go back" Miranda said, "Not after how hard it was to get here"

"We aren't but I'm not sending them back to get ambushed. Mordin, you singlehandedly protected your clinic, can you get the crew back to Normandy safe?"

"Of course. Should be easy. can also begin medical treatments on crew. Make sure everyone ok. Coordinates received." Mordin and the non-combat crew began to move back toward the ship.

"Alright then" Kallen pulled up a scan of the base on her omnitool. "We've got one more path between us and the main chamber."

"Shepard." EDI said in her ear, "The path you are suggesting is inadvisable, seeker swarms have been deployed there to prevent you from progressing."

"Mordin's countermeasure won't be able to stand up against that many seeker swarms…but maybe biotics can. Could someone make a barrier big enough to get us through that path?" Kallen mused.

"I could make one, but not big enough to get everyone through a path that long."

"That's fine, I'll get you through that path, same deal as last time." Kallen turned to Miranda, "get them through another wave and I'll be waiting at the entrance to the central chamber."

"Understood. Thane I'll need you for biotic support, Legion, hold back with Garrus and pick off enemies with your Widow."

"Understood Lawson-XO."

* * *

"Shepard we're at the door and waiting for your arrival!" Miranda said into her comm. The team entrenched itself behind cover at the double doors and was facing strong resistance from the collectors. Grunt's armor was cracked in a few places after his tango with a scion. Jacob's left elbow was shattered when he tried to dodge one of Harbingers fire balls. Jack was without her visor, she took a blast from harbinger to protect Tali's blindside and it cracked.

The door behind Miranda opened. Biotics and gun fire flew over their heads. "Let's GO!" Kallen roared over her revenant. She and Samara used reave in stereo to stop a new harbinger avatar from sprouting up again. The fire team filed in behind the doors. Miranda backed in, helping Kallen and Samara with their cover fire. Before the doors closed however a bullet pierced her armor and hit her in the hip. She fell backwards enough to let the doors close.

"Miranda!" Kallen knelt next to her XO.

"I'm fine. Medigel is already working." Miranda pushed herself to her feet.

"We're at the entrance to the central chamber EDI."

There was a loud thud at the doors. Obviously the collectors were trying to expunge their new guests. "Alright. We need to hold these doors. Shepard you should take a team with you and I'll clear a way out for you." Miranda said.

"No."

Miranda stepped back. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm not taking a team. Miranda get everyone back to the ship."

"What? You can't go alone, I'm coming with you."

"That's an order Miranda. Get everyone back to the ship. I'll set off the bombs and come back, if not then" Kallen activated her omnitool and sent Miranda a folder of files. She quickly opened it and saw the title of the document at the top. It was a formal recommendation for admittance into the Spectre's. The rest of the files were the missions reports of the entirety of the SR-2's journey, proof.

"Understood…Commander." Miranda still hadn't wrapped her head around this. It was everything, including Kallen's last will and testament. "Everyone…back to the Normandy. Joker, send me your coordinates!"


	35. Vengeance

**Second half of the Suicide mission along with some aftermath. Now that this is over I can start on arrival and them Mass Effect 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is personal." Kallen growled when the last scion in her way fell. She followed Kasumi's constant advice and led with the Arc Projector. Right now she didn't want to take the effort and concentrate under fire. She reached the console they were guarding and entered a return command. The platform underneath her shook and began floating back from whence it came. "EDI what can you tell me about the energy souce?"

"I believe you will need to see it for yourself."

"what are you talking about just tell me…You're right…I did need to see this…I needed to see…A Human reaper."

There is was. It was massive. easily the size of five dreadnoughts, and it wasn't complete. It was like a male with its legs cut off. There was a visible spine at the bottom of the reaper and it was hooked into tubes that she knew originated from the room she saved her crew from.

"C…Commander…"

A chilling voice filled Kallen's ears. Her extensive training and experience told her what she already knew. It didn't come from an outside source. The reaper spoke to her through indoctrination.

"How do you know my name?"

"We…all know of you…The Human that managed…to slay Nazara." The eyes on the reaper opened. "You…are the one..responsible for our existence…"

"I get it…I'm the reason the collectors have been abducting humans. That ends now…"

"Will you attempt to destroy us? That which is your salvation?"

"Let me straighten you out on something. **I** am the salvation of Humanity. **I** will stop you, and your friends and humanity will live in peace until we decided when our time is up. You seem to be a smart kid, you know I killed Sovereign. You're in a vulnerable position. You're done."

Kallen whipped her phalanx from her hip and shot at the tubes connected to the Reaper. The machine uttered a roar similar to Sovereign two years ago. it swayed in the air and shut down after being disconnected from its power.

"Now that that's over." Kallen searched her surroundings and found the main reactor that hooked itself to the Reaper. She took the three charges from her belt and placed them around the reactor.

"Shepard, I'm receiving a transmission from the Illusive man. connecting you to him now" EDI alerted her. Kallen's omnitool lit up until she answered, projecting TIM's form in front of her.

"Congratulations Kallen." He said, puffing a cigar as usual, "You've done what no other organic could have, you've traveled to the galactic core and defeated the collectors."

"Cut to the chase. You wouldn't interrupt my destruction of this place without reason."

"You're right. EDI sent me the scans of the base and I think we could save the technology to use against the Reapers. Fight them on their own turf, not the like the Protheans who were blindsided and then enslaved. We can be prepared and take the fight to them!"

Kallen looked at him, processing what he said, "Alright."

He smirked, "I'm glad you saw reason. Given your deep Alliance ties I thought you'd balk at the chance to do what's right, even if it defied your morality."

"On one condition." She finished.

TIM raised an eyebrow, "What condition would that be?"

"You seem like a smart man. You had Miranda study me, learn everything there is to know about me. You should know what I'm going to say." Kallen crossed her arms, her nonverbal signal that she was in control. "You don't, do you?"

"What do you want Shepard?"

"Give me control of Cerberus. I have your best agent, your best ship, best technology, and I'm standing in the very thing you want. The ball is in my court so I set the rules."

"You collect a few guns and think yourself a god. Cerberus is much more than you can control, you are a soldier, I am a planner, I've had the means to destroy you for months and now you think you can make demands of me?"

"Destroy me? Ha, you underestimate your humanity. You placed surveillance on my ship, I found ways around it. You send me into a trap to die and I survive. You send me into a Reaper for the same reason and I lived again. You may have rebuilt me, but you did it out of hero worship. Admiration is the farthest feeling from understanding. You dno't know as much as you think. Now Deal or no?"

"What do you think?"

"I think the spot I'm standing on won't be here in ten minutes. Consider this my resignation from Cerberus. I'm taking my woman, my ship, and my AI. See you around the galaxy Timmy." Kallen cut her link. She activated the charges when a loud groan filled the area. The Reaper shook on its restraints and fell. it's arm swayed forward, striking the group of platforms Kallen stood on. Everything moved around her faster than she could react to. She flattened herself on the platform and braced for the worst. everything went black.

* * *

"Commander! COMMANDER! Kallen Shepard answer me!"

Kallen groaned. "I'm awake mom." She was alive and in incredible amounts of pain. Her left arm was completely shattered and her right quad was torn from her knee. She also could guess with great certainty that she had a concussion. She willed herself onto her feet and activated her armors medigel dispersal function. The coordinates and a countdown appeared on her HUD. 4 minutes.

"SHEPARD." Harbinger's voice rang in her head, just like with the human reaper. She wasn't stopped cold by this, no she was running at Olympic sprinter speeds through the base. The timer in front of her eyes was the only thing that mattered. She continued her fast pace even when collectors started firing at her. She couldn't stop, not a for a second.

"You have the attention of those infinitely your greater. This is but an annoyance. You have failed, We have...of bringing you to your knees."

Harbingers bark finally ceased. There was a wide berth ahead of her and the Normandy swopped in just in time. The base was coming apart around her now. Metal beams were raining down and took out part of the path leading to the airlock. Either her injuries were going to be the death of her, or she was going to prove that she really was super human. Kallen hurled herself at the ship hoping that the Normandy would come within her wing span. It did not. the Normandy gained altitude over her and gravity flexed it's muscle.

"Kallen!"

Her movement stopped, her body began to tingle just like it did in her youth when Adam would mess with her with his biotics. She rose like a dove up to the airlock and saw Miranda, Samara and Jack with their arms extended, biotics covering their hands, and they pulled her into this ship.

"Get us out of her Joker!" Miranda called into the cock pit.

The Normandy flew through the hangar of the base and into the space surrounding it. The base exploded brilliantly, like something out of a movie. The shockwave chased after the Normandy like a wave on the ocean. Joker wasn't worried though, he calmly hit approaching speeds to the relay and jumped the ship out of the galactic core.

* * *

"Shepard, you're doing more than just costing me time and money."

"Aww, is the poor baby sad he didn't get the station?" Kallen shot back, "You didn't agree to the terms of the deal so you lost out. You cost Cerberus a lot."

"Don't you talk down to me. Without me you wouldn't be alive right now! You'd be rotting away in a grave, or worse, your body would be a husk to lead the Reaper invasion."

"Like I said, hero worship. You've had your eye on me since I was a teenager, You would salivate at the possibility of having me in a Cerberus uniform. You're useless to me now, you may think you're the only game in town, but even if the Alliance won't listen to me then I've got the shadow broker's resources. Goodbye you old coot."

"SHEPA-"

Kallen left the damaged debriefing room to check on everyone else. "Joker, Tell Liara we're back and that we're coming to her ship for repairs. Send her the damage report too."

"On it."

Suicide mission, survived.

* * *

"Kallen!" Liara ran into a hug from her friend. "I'm so glad you survived!"

"Not so tight!" Kallen wheezed, "Still a bit banged up."

"My apologies. I lost the signal of my surveillance when you jumped through the relay. I was worried."

"It's fine Liara…wait surveillance?"

"Yes. The old Broker had surveillance feeds on the Normandy. He also has…information on your entire squad. I could show you if you want?"

"…Show me." Kallen followed Liara passed the main terminal into a back room. There were several smaller terminals and a circular room behind them. "This terminal has the dossier's on your team. I'll let you read them at your leisure."

Kallen activated the terminal. Liara was right there was a folder on everyone on her combat team. She was so proud of their work a few days ago at the collector base and wanted to make sure the Broker hadn't tried anything for them. She instinctively went into Miranda's folder first. There was nothing about her father in there, but there was a chat between her and Oriana. It was cute, Miranda was acting the role of big sister with military grade connections. even going so far as to dig up information on Oriana's crush. The net bit of information worried her. There were several conversations from an extranet dating site with no date on them. They were for hook ups but Miranda had already looked up the people she was interacting with. The final entry was the biggest shock to her.

Tears welled up into her eyes almost instantaneously, sadness forced her body to relax. Kallen Shepard, the woman who'd survived a suicide mission, stammered backwards, mouth covered in shock after reading that her girlfriend, Miranda Lawson was infertile.

She didn't know how long she cried, and didn't know why it hurt her so much. They couldn't produce together anyway because they were female and even if Kallen survived to have kids she was going to be the biological mother of her children if she ended up settling down with a woman. It hurt her to see Miranda trying so hard to find someone compatible with her. She finally got what Jacob meant when he said "She deserves a better man than I." He must have tried and failed to get her pregnant. Kallen hated herself for what she said to Miranda after project overlord. Miranda wanted a family…and couldn't have her own.

"Ah Shepard, there you are." Miranda's voice called, soon followed by the woman herself, "The ship repairs are…Kallen are you okay? You look like you've been crying…What's that?" She noticed what was on the screen. "Oh my…you read this? How could you do this behind my back?"

"I didn't know okay?" Kallen said through tears, "I wanted to see what he had on you, I wasn't expecting that! I'm devastated for you! How long have I been in here?"

"About an hour."

"Well there you go. I've only read your dossier and it broke my heart. I didn't know you wanted kids Miranda…"

"I…I do. But, I've mourned it already and if anything I'll adopt." Miranda said, "I'm touched that you were moved to tears, but it's my problem and I'll deal with it. We should be celebrating, not crying." Miranda scrolled through the terminal and let her curiosity choose Jacob's folder. "Would a video of Jacob doing shirtless sit ups cheer you up?"

"Maybe…okay yeah. Damn he's more chiseled than I remember"

* * *

Kallen and Miranda walked through the Shadow Broker ship, the crew had come aboard while Liara's engineers helped repair the Normandy, with strict orders to remove any and all Cerberus surveillance equipment, but not to harm EDI.

Grunt was in the mess getting his fill of all the meat the ship had to offer. Across from him were Jacob and Kasumi, eating a romantic lunch, feeding each other their food. In the lounge half of the room Samara and Thane were meditating in silence, seemingly having built a bond on the spirituality of their cultures. Jack was on the extranet doing who knows what, but enjoying herself nonetheless. Some of the non-combat crew were watching sports back on earth on a vid screen and apparently it was an intense playoff hockey game since several crew members hand apparel of hockey teams.

Tali, Ken, and Gabby were helping the Liara's engineers work on the Normandy's engines. Noticeably absent from the engine work was Legion.

"Legion, why aren't you helping on the engines?" Kallen asked.

"We have been relaying Data back to our people. they are building consensus on how we will move forward with the old machines coming."

"I see. Shouldn't that take less time?"

"…We have also been sending time in the galaxy of fantasy simulator."

"No way…you play games? What's your tag?"

"…Infiltrat0r_N7."

Kallen's jaw drop. "You son of a bitch, you killed me the other day! And then tea bagged me and called me a meatbag! I ought to airlock you for that!"

Miranda had to stifle a giggle because of the F bombs Kallen was dropping when this occured. She almost threw her terminal across the cabin when Legion logged out after the kill too.

"We were not aware of Kallen-Commander's video game activities. We apologize for any offense."

Kallen lifted Legion off his feet by the hole in his chest."Oh you'll be sorry alright."

* * *

A groan escaped Adam's dried lips. his eyes fluttered open and immediately flashed towards the clock at his bedside. It was about 7 am Earth EST, 3 hours before his last chance alarm for his meeting at 11. For some ungodly reason his feet swung out of bed and took him toward he kitchen. He opened his fridge and pulled out some milk ad poured it in a tall glass. He downed it and flexed his the muscles that needed to me as awake as he was. He went back towards his bed, but a light in the living area caught his eye. The TV was on, but it was tuned into a station he didn't watch. He looked to the couch and saw a mass on the couch and it made sense. Ashley and his mother stayed over the night before awaiting any contact from Kallen. He checked his omnitool and he had no new messages in his inbox. He guessed his mother would have woke him up with news and Ashley would have done the same. He decided to return to his bed and sleep a few more hours before his meeting. Adam curled into his sheets and prepared to return to dream land, that is until a loud beep impeded his progress. his omnitool interface came up instantly and he hit the shortcut to his inbox.

His initial eye test to him it wasn't Kallen, but it was almost just as good. Samara sent him a message, and she was on the Normandy crew.

_Adam,_

_We have successfully returned from our mission through the Omega-4 relay. The collector's base of operations has been destroyed and everyone has come back alive. Your sister completed the assault on her own and is getting some well deserved rest while the Normandy is repaired. I cannot disclose our location but when we return to the Citadel I'm sure your sister will be anxious to make contact with you. As will I._

_Best regards,_

_Justicar Samara_

Adam read the message once more before his voice returned, "THEY DID IT!" he said with a fire he only had in battle. "Hell yeah my sister's a BEAST" he let his corona cover him and he ran out into the living area, opening the door of the guest room where his mother slept in the process. "They all made it back!"

"They did? How do you know?" Hannah asked sleepily.

"Samara sent me a message. Kallen blew up the base by herself or something, I'll ask for more details but they all got back alive!"

"That's great…back to sleep now" Ashley moaned, waking up just enough to hear the good news and returning to sleep.


	36. Arrival

**Hey there! We've finally come to the end of the Mass Effect 2 saga in Guns and Poems. I've added some small details to the headcanon that I've been just itching to do so that's a relief so I can start implimenting new ideas. I also added Ashley to the Arrival DLC, the way I thought the VS should have been put into ME2 for their own DLC like Liara got with Lair of the Shadow Broker. Shepard was too much of a Mary sue in Mass Effect 2 ith being able to kick ass after being physcially rebuilt and it's so apparent in arrival with being able to go through an entire base of highly trained operatives alone and come out untouched almost. I've done all I can for Kallen to have that badass mystique and yet still be human along with it, whether it was her being carried through the last part of Virmire by Wrex while recovering from the full beacon vision, or showing her fear and feelings of violation after Overlord. I hope this continues that trend. Anyway here it is, the Virmire Survivor DLC, Arrival.**

* * *

"Shepard I have the daily report for all ship systems and crewman duties." EDI said in the Captain's cabin. It was a full two weeks since the suicide mission so everyone was pretty much resting on their laurels. There were a few missions of course. Rescuing a crashed Quarian ship, stopping a mech virus from spreading, and of course stopping a Batarian raid on Franklin, where an attack had been stopped a week prior. Kallen was particularly unhappy with the outcome because some of the Batarian slavers got away.

"Thanks EDI, send it to my terminal."

"Acknowledged."

Life was starting to be easy on Kallen Shepard, who had done almost nothing but fight since her resurrection. She could finally relax and spend quality time with Miranda and the rest of the crew. They even had a movie night in her cabin for the new Blasto Movie, which she aquired using her spectre authority. Her relaxation was about to come to an abrupt end however…

Kallen sat at her terminal, reading the report EDI sent her. Suddenly it was forcefully minimized and the communication log opened. "Commander Shepard, this is Alliance Command. Admiral Steven Hackett would like a word with you."

"Son of a…What the fuck does he want?"

"Can't say but I suggest you watch your tone, _Commander_" the man said, putting emphasis on her rank."

"That's _Spectre_ to you. Patch him through. EDI Call Miranda, Jacob, and Tali up here, now."

"Doing so."

Kallen stood up from her chair and moved over to her armor locker to get some clothes. She put on her Captains Jacket, the only thing of hers on the ship that still had any Cerberus logo's on it. Her ship officers arrived one by one. Miranda the XO, Jacob he armory officer, and Tali the head engineer. Kallen patched the call into her video screen.

"Shepard I…I thought this call would be more…private" Hackett said when he saw the crowd behind Kallen.

"What you have to say can be said in front of the chain of command on my Ship. XO Lawson, Arms Chief Taylor and Engineer Tali'Zorah. What do you want Hackett?"

"I see my liason didn't check to see if you kept your attitude at the door."

"No, he did, I just don't like the Alliance very much right now. It kind of sucks have 29 years of service being disavowed to placate the masses, and having my image ued, then changed, to benefit the Alliance while I rotted on an ice world, then had mercenary bands fight for control of my corps until Cerberus finally got me and revived me. The Alliance was noticeably absent in this process and I could have sworn after being slated for service since birth and being responsible for getting humanity a seat on the council, I'd have been taken care of better than that." Kallen glared into the screen, hoping her anger was coming across loud and clear. "Now state your business because I have half a mind to cut the call right now."

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point and we'll see how long this call lasts. Recently we sent a covert team of scientists into Batarians space, after they discovered evidence of an imminent Reaper invasion." Hackett sent a few things to Kallen's terminal, "The head scientist, Amanda Kenson, was captured by Batarians and brought up on charges of espionage."

"So…you actually believe me now?"

"Shepard I've always believed you. Most of what you're upset about is PR to calm down he population. Can you imagine doomsayers frothing at the mouth for two years, everyone afraid to leave their homes for fear of the armageddon."

"Don't hand me that. I majored in journalism at Arcturus U, I know how to work the media. You could have acknowledged the Reaper without all that. You blew it and now you're sending me and my crew into Batarian space to have plausible deniablilty."

"Not your crew, just you."

"Excuse me?" Miranda said, stepping forward. "What do you mean just her? If she's in Batarian space by herself she could be captured and I don't even want to think about what the Batarians would do if they had the 'Butcher of Torfan' in custody."

"It has to be just her, if the Batarians discover a cruiser with a full squad assaulting a prison they'll kill her. It has to be in and out."

"I have several master infiltrators on my team that I could send in and out."

"She won't trust them. It has to be you Shepard, she'll be able to share alliance secrets with you because of your ties to us." Hackett said sternly.

"But I'm Cerberus remember?"

"Not everyone believe the data leaks the Illusive man sent out." Hackett had a point there. Kallen remembered reading his dossier at the Shadow Broker base where he denied and alliance Major the chance to ambush and capture her for interrogation.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you Shepard. It means a lot. Good luck." the call ended.

"You're really going into Batarian space alone? Do you remember what you told me when we talked about them?" Miranda asked with fear painting her countenance.

"I have a plan Miranda."

"Is that plan to shoot everything?" Jacob asked jokingly.

"Jacob you now that's plan B."

"So what is it?" Tali inquired.

"I'm going to put my connections and my fully powered AI to good use. EDI!"

"Yes Shepard?"

"Get in touch with Liara, we've got some fear to create."

* * *

"Right here is fine Joker, right at the back."

Joker set the shuttle down by a rear entrance near a sewage pipe. "Be safe Commander."

"You know me." She said before hopping out of the shuttle and watching it fly away. Kallen had taken special measures for this stealth assignment. Kallen changed her armor almost completely. She wore the entire set of Kestrel armor she requisitioned after Illium and it was perfect since it carried no N7 marks. The helmet covered her entire face with the exception of her mouth, which was perfect because of the Batarian superstition about her black lipstick. The helmet used high definition micro cameras with several settings to give her the advantage in almost any situation. She also had more black on the armor than Red, just enough to still be noticed when she wanted to be. She also had Mordin create a similar cloaking system to Kasumi's cloak. She was fully equipped physically for this mission, though the majority of the success would be in how she dealt with it mentally.

On the ride through the Viper nebula she had EDI create several fake stories of Kallen's supposed descent into madness after stopping the raid on Franklin and that she was systematically wiping out Batarian mercenaries. Liara's help on that was sending her agents in to do just that and to have one of them dressed in similar gear as Kallen. Naturally other Batarian groups would request information on her and they did. Liara sold them false info of her preparing for an attack in the Hades Gamma cluster to get most of them off her trail while she headed for the Viper Nebula. Even the Batarian Hegemony was starting to prepare Kar'shan in case she set her sights on them.

Kallen entered the prison's lowest level, taking down a Varren that was gnawing on the corpse of a human prisoner. _I've got to hurry or I'll be sending Kenson's remains back to Hackett_, she thought. After fixing a bridge she worked her way through the halls of the prisons lower level.

"Did you hear? The Butcher of Torfan is taking out our mercenary groups all over the terminus. She wiped out an entire base with just a small team." Kallen looked into the room half way through the hall she was in. Two Batarians were in what looked like a break room. The one that spoke was on an extranet website, it had a big headline at the top that read 'Butcher of Torfan strikes again' in big letters.

"Of course I heard. Even the Hegemony's heard. They're prepping Kar'shan in case she goes after the homeworld." he sat down on the couch across from his buddy, "that bitch scares the shit out of me. I didn't know someone could be as racist as she is and then be so thorough with it in battle."

"Yeah, you'd think Batarians killed her parents or something right? I bet she's got like some secret Batarian fetish or something right?" the other Batarian laughed, his joke however didn't get any laughs. "She's not so scary when you think about it, don't be so uptight." he looked back to see his friend flat on his face, out cold. "What the-"

He was picked up and slammed against the wall a few times, by what he had no idea. as his head cleared up, he let out a fearful groan as the image from the computer came to life a few inches before his eyes. "Am I scary now?" Kallen smirked. Her visor became transparent to reveal her entire head to him.

"You…you're supposed to be in the terminus systems!"

"But I'm not. You've got something I want, you're going to tell me if you want to live." Kallen pressed her armored forearm into his throat a little more. She could feel his panic and it only served her purpose, "Where is Amanda Kenson?"

"I don't know!"

Kallen grabbed him with her free hand , slammed him onto his back then mounted him, "You're out of lies you damn squint, answer me or I start gouging eyes."

"Alright alright! She's in the interrogation room. We got her and a team of scientists from the asteroid belt! That's all I know!"

"Good Batarian, You're done talking now" Kallen hit him in the throat with a hard jab and stood up. Just to be safe she kicked him hard in the head to knock him out. Before she left the room she searched the contents of his computer and found the layout of the building, downloaded it to HUD and made her way to find Kenson.

As she moved through the prison she would take out a few batarians to help her future escape attempt. All melee take downs. They satisfied her the most because they allowed the Batarians to know who it was that took them down. Finally she reached the detention wing of the prison with one guard in the room with Kenson. She was in a torture device and it looked she was stalling until they put it to use on her.

"Why were you in the asteroid belt of a Batarian system?" the guard asked her.

"Go to hell." She replied. Kallen liked her already. She slid through the threshold of the door and put the guard in a headlock, then slammed him down on his temple to finish him off. "Who are you?" Kenson asked.

"Commander Shepard" Kallen said, making her helmet transparent again.

"Oh thank god. If anyone can get me out of a Batarian prison it's you. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, it's the only reason I'm here, you know something about the Reapers. I'm going to bust you out of here and-"

The alarms of the prison blared through the area. They were onto her. Kallen popped her shoulders and neck. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

_I'm saved_, Kenson thought as Kallen freed her. _I'm getting out of this hell hole and to the Alliance._ Kenson picked up the guards pistol and followed her rescuer through the prison. She sparingly had to use her side arm. Kallen was more and adept at fending off the remaining batarians. Kenson had seen footage of Kallen in action years ago when the Alliance was reviewing the footage of the battle of the citadel. It was much more intense in person. She radiated confidence, malice, even hatred. Her shots were incredibly accurate, even when she fired her highly powerful machine gun. The men opposing them fell eventually and they were able to take an elevator to the shuttle bay.

There was only a squad left to defend the bay and Shepard was more than enough to finish them off. She was downright scary. It's no wonder Harbinger wanted her gone…

* * *

Kallen hit the thrusters on the shuttle and got it off the ground and out of the prison. She got it into low orbit…then into space without being followed. "Kallen Shepard-1 Batarian Prisons-0" she gloated happily. "Kenson, I need to see this project. Explain it to me."

"Well I'll start with the obvious," she started, "we received intelligence of Reaper artifacts in the cluster and investigated. We found one that seems to be in tune with the Reapers proximity. we studied it as best we could and figured out that the Reapers will arrive in this system because it's relay is the oldest Mass Relay in the collection, the Alpha Relay. We think that the more active the artifact is the closer the Reapers are to this system. With access to the Alpha relay they can attack multiple systems at once and then it's extinction before we can defend ourselves."

"How were you able to learn this on such short notice?"

"The artifact is closely related to the Prothean beacon you encountered on Eden Prime. It gave us visions of the Reapers arriving, so we took action. The project has one purpose, to destroy the Alpha Relay. We've found an asteroid big enough that if propelled at the right speed, a head on collision will destroy it and stall the Reapers for months, even years due to the distance of the next closest relay."

Kallen processed everything Kenson told her. A Reaper artifact that gave visions like the prothean beacon…this set off all possible red flags in her head.

"I need to see this artifact, Kenson." she said. "I need to make sure everything is going alright with the project."

"Will all due respect, Commander, we know what we're up against-"

"All the same I want to see the artifact Kenson. You may think you know, but you don't. I've faced several Reapers, even as recent as a few weeks ago. I need all the information on the project and I need to see it in person. Take me to it."

"Alright." Kenson tapped her omnitool and opened communications with the project. "This is Kenson."

"Good to hear your voice doctor" Kallen could hear. "Are you heading for Arcturus?"

"No, I have Commander Shepard with me. She wants to see the Project." There was a pause in the response but eventually she received an okay. "Tidy up the lab and have the artifact ready." Kenson closed the communications and smiled at Kallen. "When we get there I'll take you directly to the artifact. we'll arrive soon."

* * *

_Just as planned,_ Kenson thought, _I'll bring her to the project and she'll be held for Harbinger. When he arrives she'll be converted into an Alpha level husk and I'll be rewarded with the secrets of the universe from the masters themselves._

Kenson piloted the shuttle through the asteroid belt like an ace. Some rocks came close to hitting the shuttle but they flew by harmlessly in the end. Finally she found her asteroid. The shuttle declined in altitude from the rock and was on course for the shuttle bay. After landing Kenson watched Shepard carefully. She was already standing at the doors when they opened. Shepard had a mixture of skepticism and urgency radiating from her. Kenson hopped from the shuttle to catch up to her and did once Kallen stopped dead at the sight of the large clock hanging over the entrance to the inner part of the base.

"What's this clock for?" Shepard asked firmly.

"That is the estimated time until the Reapers arrive in this system" Kenson responded with a coolness to her tone. With her answer she took the lead from Kallen and worked her way past her colleagues. She would need them in a few minutes.

* * *

"Two days." Kallen said underneath her breath. The Reapers were going to be here in two days. She suddenly felt a sickening chill cover and seemingly penetrate her skin. She destroyed the collector base two weeks ago and remembered that Harbinger was going to find another way into the galaxy. Well the Reapers were two weeks from the outer rim. It felt like she was under a guillotine and knew how long it would take the blade to fall. There'd been no preparations no one had been able to salvage Sovereign 's pieces before the Keepers got their buggy hands on them and did whatever the hell they did with things. no studies on reapers, no analysis, just throwing soldier like herself at the Geth. Maybe they didn't deserve to be fought for, Kallen let herself actually think this. Maybe she would just pick up her family and the families of her crew and some of her other friends and just take the Normandy to an uninhabited system and wait out the invasion, let the blind walk off a cliff. Kallen bit the thought back before it could be fleshed out more. She remembered her words in the collector base, this was personal. She lost her life for two years. The Reapers hurt her, her loved ones and the various species of the galaxy. They were going to be beaten no matter what.

"Here we are." Kenson said suddenly. Kallen hadn't realized that they'd been walking through the base and reached the lab. "Commander Shepard, I give you Object Rho." The doors opened dramatically on her words and revealed an unwelcome sight. The object could easily be a small house made out of metal. At the top were tentacle like beams and the entire object glowed with energy.

"You…You left it out in the open? Kenson are you re-"

Kallen stopped her sentence and stiffed as the barrel of an SMG pressed against the back of her head. "You're indoctrinated. That's why you wanted to go to Arcturus. That's why this asteroid is still in the belt. You're not going through with it are you?"

"No." Kenson replied, the faux kindness all but gone from her voice.

"Vigil said the Reapers used indoctrinated refugees to expose bases and secret facilities. You were going to sell out the Alliance."

"Something we're both adept at if I remember correctly, Cerberus lackey."

"Go on then. Shoot me, or is your boss going greet me personally. I'm sure by now you know I broke one…pardon me, thousands of his toys when I blew up the collectors a few weeks ago." Kallen herself was stalling for time. Members of the project were looking at her and none of them made any moves to help her. That meant they were all indoctrinated. Kallen's eyes darted through the room. There was a spot in the corner of the room to her left that looked fortified enough. There were 13 armed people in the room, not counting Kenson. Her plan was set she just needed the opening to execute.

"You'll be kept here until the arrival, Harbinger will make the you symbol of the invasion. Your loved ones will graciously beg to be ascended when they see you leading the march. the galaxy will be saved once and for all-"

The window was open. Kallen smacked the gun from Kenson's hand and twisted her right wrist enough to dislocate it. She sprinted to her left, dodging the surprised gun fire from the guards in the room.

"Make sure she doesn't get out of here!" Kenson barked while holding her injured wrist. Kallen was in her defensive position, ready to shoot ever member of this damn project, and she had to. Her revenant was turned over her cover and fired into the first group of guards that opposed her. Her shield and minimal biotic barrier were more than enough to stand up to the initial gunfire. Her revenant's large clip prevailed in wiping out the first wave of the opposition.

"SHEPARD, YOU CONTINUE TO BE AN ANNOYANCE."

A familiar voice rang through her head. It was Harbinger. Kallen noticed the artifact was glowing more brilliantly than before. More guards came, this time they were better prepared for her with kinetic barriers and tech attacks.

"Son of a bitch!" Kallen screamed when her shields and revenant were overloaded. Her mid range cushion was now gone and the guards advanced.

"We got her no-" one guard got a little cocky and tried to take her from the air, only to be shot down with a blast from a claymore shotgun. Their back up was stunned by a Reave attack and then drained of their life force. This proved to be a little hasty on Kallen's part, now she was wide open from the sides. Two project guards made their moves, ready to subdue the spectre.

"Not this time!" Kallen dropped her claymore to dodge the melee of an engineer. She picked up the woman by her extended arm and swung her around into her comrade and then held her in a self inflicting sleeper hold like a human shield. The guard's still shot at her even though she had one of their own at her mercy. the forsaken guard absorbed bullet after bullet, dying in Kallen's grasp while squirming to allow bullets to get passed his body. Kallen returned fire with her phalanx until her shields returned hen tossed her meat shield back to his friends, knocking a few of them down which made them easy targets.

"releasing the heavy mech!" Kallen heard over the loud speaker.

"YOU WILL BE THE FACE OF THE INVASION SHEPARD. THE EXAMPLE OF WHAT YOUR SPECIES WILL BECOME."

"Keep talking you Dick! face me and see what happens!" Kallen yelled back while cutting through her enemies with the widow. Her shots would hit one, go through them into another and if she was accurate hit a third person.

"ENOUGH WITH THE CANNON FODDER. WE WILL NOT BE DENIED AGAIN. ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL."

Object row let out several pulses of energy. They stunned Kallen and did the second worst possible thing to her, they gave her visions.

_The Alpha relay was in overdrive. One reaper appeared, the several, then hundreds. They spread through the galaxy, attacking anything in their way to planet. They blocked out the stars as they descended down on organic life ready for them to be ascended to greatness…_

_No!_, Kallen thought as the vision looped in her eyes. _You will not…take control…I won't let you…I won't…_

Kallen begrudgingly dropped to one knee. Instinctively she propped herself up on her widow but the effects of the visions, and of the indoctrination, began to weigh heavy on her. She blinked and her next view was horizontal as she lie on her face, helpless, defeated and surrounded by members of the project.

Kenson knelt down next to her, her eyes glowing a bright yellow. That's what harbinger meant, Kallen thought at everything around her faded, she was safe from indoctrination…for now…

* * *

"Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams?" an asari said as the door to Ashley's apartment opened.

"Yeah that's me." Ashley replied. she was just back from a meeting on citadel defensive strategies for the Reapers.

"Councilor Anderson has requested your presence at once. Code black. You will be briefed when we arrive."

Ashley tensed up at the mention of code black, saved specifically for high risk missions that were never going to be on the record. "Let's go." Ashley locked up and followed the Asari to the cab station. The entire ride over Ashley wondered what Anderson had in store for her. Ashley stopped herself to realize that she was being called in for a code black Mission. Only N7 operatives had ever been called in for code blacks since it's inception.

The cab landed at the embassy lobby. Ashley followed the asari to Anderson's office where the door interface was red. The asari activated her omnitool to send a message in to Anderson and less than a minute later the interface switched to green the door opened for Ashley. The asari gave her a bow and departed the other way.

"Commander Williams it's good to finally see you in Person." Admiral Hackett said as he stood from his seat in front of Anderson's desk.

"Admiral!" Ashley snapped to attention, "Likewise. What's this all about?"

"36 hours ago I contacted Commander Shepard with a matter I thought was personal. I sent her into Batarian space to retrieve a friend of mine Dr. Amanda Kenson. She was caught and imprisoned by Batarians on espionage charges. What I really sent Dr. Kenson and her team to investigate wasn't Batarians, but a Reaper artifact we found with probes."

"Oh my god, Ka…Shepard's in Batarian space? In a prison? Do you know what they'd do to her?" Ashley asked, trying to curb her anger as much as possible.

"She got Kenson out alive." Hackett replied, "I received an update from the Shadow broker, who helped Shepard make a cover story of attack Batarian mercenary groups out in the Terminus systems to draw attention away from the Prison. Kenson and Shepard escaped on a shuttle, but their trail goes clod after that. No one from the prison followed them and the systems relay hasn't been in use since the Normandy entered. Something went wrong and I want you to investigate."

Ashely paused and finally spoke, "You said Dr. Kenson was investigating a Reaper artifact…you don't think…?"

"I'm not ruling anything out Williams." Hackett said. Your ship has the same capabilities as the Normandy. As a Spectre you can work outside the Alliance Chain of command. Go in get all the information you can and get out. Neutralize anything that could be harmful to the Alliance."

"I won't let you down sir." Ashley saluted once more.

"You and your XO are the only ones allowed on this mission, he's already aboard the Arcturus waiting for you. Good luck Ashley." Anderson said with a faint smile.

* * *

_"Kallen…Kallen honey wake up."_

_Kallen's eyes fluttered open to the darkness of her cabin. She was not alone, no anything but. She looked to the side to see Ashley lying next to her, one arm wrapped around her body._

_"Hey there Hero." Ashley said softly, placing a kiss on Kallen's forehead._

_"Hey." Kallen croaked. Her mouth was half desert, half swamp, and she was pretty certain she'd drank a sewage smoothie the night before. "What…what time is it?"_

_"It's almost midnight. You've been in bed for days, I figured I'd join you."_

_"Ashley…I thought you hated me…"_

_"Hate you? I doubt I'd be married to someone I hate. I love you." Ashley swept Kallen's bangs away from her emerald eyes and smiled._

_"Married huh? I missed my own wedding…or I got so wasted I don't remember…"_

_"We have video don't worry. But that's not why I woke you up dear. Something almost as special is close."_

_"It's April right? My birthday?" Kallen asked with a yawn._

_"Yep. It's the day of your new birth, as our queen."_

_"Yeah Queen Kallen…wait. Queen? I'm not-AH!"_

_Kallen turned back to Ashley. Her eyes glowed a deep blue light. Veins under her skin were jet black almost like she'd be stuck on a dragon tooth and been turned into a husk. Kallen fell out of bed and back away from Ashley until her bare back hit cold metal. She turned to come face to face with a reaper._

_"IT IS TIME FOR YOUR ASCENSION SHEPARD. YOU. HAVE. LOST."_

_"NO! NO! NO!"_

_"Kallen! Kallen, get up we have to go now!" Another familiar voice said. "Get up woman! It's getting dangerous!"_

_Husk Ashley faded. Harbinger's form moved away until it was nothing and a bright light and warmth filled her body._

* * *

The warmth remained. Her hands were full of silky hair, her nose was against soft cheeks and her lips were moving with a passion that had been held back from what seemed like an eternity.

"Come on Ash, get her…oh. I see." Adam sighed. "Okay, sis" Adam pulled Kallen off of Ashley and slapped her lightly a few times. "Sis wake the hell up!"

"What the…"Kallen shook her head, "Adam…Ashley? What are you two doing here?" It hit Kallen, she remembered her stand against the Project, Object Rho, and the visions. She checked her body with her hands, she was in the neoprene bodysuit she wore under her armor that held some spare medigel conduits. She was in no pain, there were no breaks anywhere. She'd have Mordin and Chakwas run tests later. Kallen flipped her legs off the table and regained her bearings.

A guard rushed in and held his assault rifle up at the trio yelling to his friends that he'd caught them. Kallen reared her fist back and punched through the front of his helmet knocking the man out cold. "KENSON!" Kallen roared.

"Sis calm down" Adam put his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "We're here to rescue you. We know about Kenson and that she's indoctrinated. We're here to get you out."

Kallen tried her best to relax and to focus. "Alright, is there an armor locker around her somewhere?"

"Right here." Ashley replied, she opened it and Kallen's armor and weapons were polished and intact.

"Thanks Ash. Adam see if we're clear."

"Got it."

Kallen armored up in record time she had no idea how much time was left on the countdown. "Did you guys see a huge clock on your way in here?"

"Yeah at the shuttle bay It had about 2 hours on it. Why?" Adam asked.

"that's how long it'll take the Reaper fleet to get to this system and the Alpha relay. This project is launching an asteroid into the Relay to stop them for a while."

Ashley and Adam exchanged worried looks. "Let's destroy a relay then." Adam said, looking for Ashley's answer.

"Why the hell not. We need to do anything we can to stop them and if this buys us more time I'm down. Where's the controls?"

"In the lab" Kallen activated the inferno ammo setting on her Revenant and was locked and loaded. "Follow me." Kallen, Ashley, and Adam ran from the medical bay into the barracks. No one was home. This allowed the trio to destroy weapon and armor lockers to cripple any resistance they would face. The barracks led to the Research lab, the same place where Kallen faced down half to project by herself and found her opposition almost eh way she left it. Bullets rained down her makeshift team.

Adam projected a biotic barrier ahead of them to give them enough time to get into cover, then sent the barrier at the shooters to throw them off.

"Alright, they'll try to take us with overwhelming force. That's all the Reapers do is overwhelm, just like Sovereign at the Citadel. If one does the other's keep going! I used one as a human shield and they just filled her with lead!" Kallen cut her explanation to hit an advancing guard with Reave. We need to use their own tactics against them, Bro, I'll need you at your best."

Adam nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ashley…I'll need you at my back, just the like the old days."

"Gotcha." Ashley reached to her back for her sniper rifle and waited for the team to move.

Adam sprang over their cover and created a singularity in the middle of the guards. They fought to maintain their footing and then to not lose control. Adam shot the ones who still had enough fight in them to resist while Kallen and Ashley took target practice on the ones in orbit around the miniature black hole.

"There! That leads to the controls!" Kallen jogged to a door on the far side of the room, unlocked it, and led Adam and Ashley down a long corridor to a lift. It took them to the control room and provided a magnificent view of the engines that were needed to propel the asteroid into the Alpha Relay.

Kenson was already at the controls when they arrive and drew their guns to stop her. "Kenson. Back away from the controls. You've lost."

"This is your fault Shepard! Why are you such an annoyance?" Kenson shrieked, "Thanks to you I'll never get to see the glory that is the Reapers, and you'll just die!"

"You're indoctrinated you stupid bitch!" Kallen shouted back, firing a round into Kenson's knee. "You failed to do what you were sent out here to do and it's up to me to clean up ANOTHER Alliance mess. You're ruining my second life!" Kallen advanced on Kenson with a predator growl, picked the indoctrinated woman up and slammed her against a beam next to the controls. "You picked the wrong Spectre to double cross Kenson. I hope Harbinger can see through your eyes and he's in your head. I hope that metal bastard can feel the fear in your heart right now!" Kallen's grip tightened around Kenson's throat, "I will kill every Reaper in existence. Every person they indoctrinate will share the same fate. You have stood in my way and therefore you will be added to the road I walk to saving the Galaxy."

Kenson struggled to free herself from Kallen's vice grip. her efforts had less and less effect until finally her movements ceased, Kallen dropped her with a smug look on her face, until she saw a detonator in Kenson's right hand with the button jammed down.

Several beeps later the floor was ripped apart by remote charges. The splash threw Kallen against the beam she held Kenson. She could feel her collarbone break and her right shoulder separate from the joint. "Son of a bitch!" she said through gritted teeth. The pain shot through her , blurring her vision to go along with the ringing in her ears from the explosions.

"Kallen!" Adam called as he made it to his feet. He checked to see if his last second barrier was enough to protect Ashley and it did. Adam walked over to his injured sister to help her to her feet.

"I'm fine! AH!" Kallen groaned when she tried to move her right arm, "I need to set the asteroid on course for the Relay."

"I'll do it. the console is pretty straight forward." Adam replied, butting in front of Kallen and typing in the commands.

"Warning, asteroid collision with the Relay will results in…." the VI paused as numbers flooded across the screen, "304, 347 casulties."

"Holy Hell." Ashley gasped when she saw the number. "That's the entire system."

"That's nothing. VI, lock in on the Relay and set the thrusters to full blast." Kallen ordered.

"Acknowledged" seconds later the thrusters roared to life and the asteroid began to move.

"We need to…Need to…" Kallen tried to move her feet but her body had already gone into shock from the injuries she sustained from the explosion.

"I gotcha!" Adam scooped Kallen into his arms and walked toward the door labeled with directions to the shuttle pad. Ashley moved ahead of the siblings to make sure they weren't fired upon. the only remaining members of the project had fled to the shuttles. The trio watched in horror as the last shuttle lifted off the pad out in space and flew toward the fast approaching relay.

"J-Joker!" Kallen called into her comm.

"Shepard is that you? Where the hell have you been?" the pilot replied.

"Long story, I'm on an asteroid headed for the mass Relay, get to it and pick me up before it collides. Do NOT destroy the asteroid. We're blowing the relay; Ashley and Adam are with me. We'll be the last ones out."

"Aye aye."

"SSV Arcturus, this is Williams, use the Relay to get back to the Citadel and pick up Admiral Hackett, The Shepard's and I are getting a ride out on the Normandy. That's an order!"

Everyone put their helmets on and moved to the landing pad out in space for pick up. Once more a cold chill ran down Kallen's spine, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a large hologram. Harbinger.

"SHEPARD. YOU HAVE ONLY DELAYED THE INEVITABLE." He spoke this time through the comm. tower nearby, not through indoctrination. "ALL THIS AND YOU ARE GRAVELY INJURED AND INCAPABLE OF MOVING WITHOUT AID. YOUR FORM IS FRAGILE LIKE ALL ORGANIC LIFE. YOU WILL FALL EASILY."

"Hey dickwad." Adam snarled at the hologram, "my sister might be injured, but she's not fighting alone. I'm by her side, Ashley here is to. If you think one Shepard's given the Reapers hell, Just wait until you have TWO Shepards coming after your metallic ass."

"IGNORACE BORN FROM FALSE-"

"Shut your punk ass up! When you and your friends get here, you and I are going to have a chat, and by Chat I mean me at the head of a warship that's going to blow your ass to hell and back." Adam let his barrier cover him and his sister, "Because the name Shepard will mean 'one that kills Reapers'. If you don't fear Kallen and I, we will teach you to fear us!"

"WE SHALL SEE." Harbinger's hologram disappeared just as the Normandy arrived. The Arcturus flew passed them and used the relay to leave the system. Adam and Ashley ran as fast as they could into the Normandy's air lock. Joker pushed the Normandy as fast as her engines would allow. The relay accepted their coordinates and hurled the cruiser to her destination, the last ship it would ever help. The Project asteroid collided with the relay and for a second or two, it stayed in place. The relay cracked and then shattered from the forced. The element zero it used to propel ships shrank and then exploded out into the system around it; like a super novae.

"The galaxy map has updated itself to accommodate for the loss of the only system in the Viper Nebula. It is gone." EDI said.

"Mission...accomplished." Kallen passed out in her brother's arms with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hours after the incident in the Viper nebula, the Normandy's crew all gathered in the mess to be by the medical bay where their Captain rested. Mordin and Dr. Chakwas attended to her injuries and updated Miranda on her status. Kallen was going to be alright.

Among the Normandy crew was Ashley Williams. She'd finally returned to one of her homes, the Normandy. But even though she knew this was Kallen's ship, it felt wrong. It was brighter than the old girl, something she actually enjoyed, but the Cerberus insignia just ruined it for her. Just like Cerberus had done for Kallen.

"Thank you." A voice said to Ashley. She looked up to see Miranda standing next to her and the both looked into the Medical bay. "If you hadn't shown up…we would have had no idea what was happening…and…"

"I was only following orders" Ashley said. "Hackett followed up a lead from Liara and he sent me in to investigate. The entire team was indoctrinated and they were holding her for the reapers arrival. They were going to turn her into a husk to use as a symbol for their victory. I'm glad Adam and I made it in time."

"Me too…I'm also sorry for…not telling you about project Lazarus."

Ashley turned to look at the Raven haired woman.

"Cerberus made me the project head when the Normandy was reported missing and our scouts located her body. We contacted Liara instead of you, because your deep alliance ties might have…prevented you from assisting us."

"You…were right to think that." Ashley sighed, "You know what happened on Horizon…Even now…this doesn't feel like the Normandy…no offense."

"None taken" Miranda said coolly.

"This crew…this ship…it puts a lot of grey into my view of Cerberus."

"Well…it shouldn't. We aren't part of Cerberus anymore. At the collector base, the Illusive man wanted Kallen to spare the base for his use. She countered and proposed putting her in charge of Cerberus in exchange for her keeping the base. When he refused her offer she blew it to hell and we all quit."

Ashley couldn't help but giggle, "That's Kallen alright…" Ashley looked back in at the injured redhead and then back to Miranda. She sighed, "Take care of her."

Miranda looked back at Ashley, slightly confused until she realized what Ashley meant. "I…I am."

The noise around the women faded, they turned to see why and Ashley snapped to a salute when she saw Admiral Hackett stride confidently through the mess. "At Ease Commander." Hackett said, then he turned to Miranda, "you must Miranda Lawson, the XO from my initial message."

"Yes. Have you Come to see Commander Shepard?"

"I have. Is she doing alright?"

"She's stable. I hope you know this is on your head Admiral."

"Don't, Miss Lawson. I know this happened to her because of what I needed her to do. She's the only woman I trusted enough to get this job done because I knew her drive to prove the Reapers were more than a theory would be enough. I don't enjoy sending my goddaughter into hell."

"The Commander is awake." EDI's avatar said.

"Go on." Miranda said to Hackett and Ashley. They entered to fin Kallen's bed lifted into position so she could sit up.

"Hackett?"

"Hello Commander. I figured I would debrief you in person. I heard it was hell."

"No shit." Kallen spat, "Your friend was indoctrinated almost as bad as Saren. Her entire team was. She tried to get to Arcturus and just let the Reapers come while we debated on her findings. I saw through that. I also got another set of visions that will keep me up at night, and now I've added over 300,000 to my body count as a soldier. That part might actually add some sleep because the colony the prison was on held thousands of slaves from other races so at least I put them out of their misery. I was sedated for two days and I have no idea what they did to me, I had to check myself to make sure nothing hurt and to make sure things hadn't gone where they weren't supposed to…"

"Scans from Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Solus' treatment of you showed only the sedative used on you." EDI chimed in, "No foreign DNA of Any kid was found. Your shoulder was set and your collarbone was fixed."

"Thank you EDI, glad to know I didn't add any partners to my list either…no offense Ash."

"None taken."

"Well even though I know you were right about the Reapers, this looks bad from the outside perspective. You blew up a Batarian relay and destroyed a System Shepard."

"Hey now, sir." Ashley cut in. "Lieutenant Shepard and I were there as well. We aided her in this. You can't just dump this all on her, she's not even with Cerberus anymore, Miranda said they quit after they blew up the Collector's base."

Hackett's eyebrows raised a bit but his face hardened soon after, "I know I can't, but I have no choice, you were sent into the system under Code Black. the Records show the Arcturus is still docked at the Citadel and has been for a week. You had no crew and the assignment is not on the books. Officially you never saved Commander Shepard."

"Son of a bitch!" Ashley growled, slamming her fist on wall.

"It's alright Ashley." Kallen assured her, "I can take it. I told Adam to activate the project. You just made sure I wasn't a husk. Even if you did it from the comfort of the Citadel."

"How can you be okay with this? You'll be made into the biggest war criminal in Alliance history I…I can't have that happen to you."

"Ashley, I'm a Spectre. Until the council declares me rogue, I can do whatever the hell I want. Hell I could kick Steven here- yeah I said your first name, don't give me that look- in the groin and get away with it on Spectre authority. I'm fine. Honest."

Ashley gave a resigning sigh, "Alright…Alright."

"Ashley…Thank you."

"Anytime, Kallen."

"Oh, have you seen Adam?"

"He said he was gonna go mediate with some Asari named Samara while he was here."

Kallen chuckled, "I see."

"Shepard, it pains me to say this, but you'll have to turn yourself in. The Batarians will want blood and as fast as the Normandy is, I doubt she'll out run a Batarian fleet."

"I figured you'd say that." Kallen put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "I will, on my terms."

"Fair enough. I'll do what I can do slow down the media coverage. You're a damn fine soldier."

"Thanks, You're a damn fine Godfather yourself." Kallen leaned up and opened her arms. Hackett gave a small smile and hugged his goddaughter like she was his own.


	37. In between pt 1

**It's time for expanding on Kallen's 6 months of "imprisonment". Couple of things to reveal and such. Also, thanks to SageQueen for letting me borrow a plot point from her Valkyrie fanfic series. It was so good I just had to have it in Guns and Poems. You're one of a kind Sage!**

* * *

"Hey Commander, I know you run the ship and all but I don't think I'll ever get used to you being in your underwear…ever."

"What's the matter Joker, do lady parts scare you or something? Skip the talk when you were a kid?" Kallen jabbed back. They were sitting in the mess having one of the last meals on the ship. After the incident in the Viper Nebula Kallen decided to play along with the Alliance and turn herself in. It would be a great opportunity to share her knowledge with the Alliance and help them mobilize the galaxy against the Reapers. Right now the Ship was on Its skeleton crew consisting of the only members of the Alliance from the old Ship: Joker, Chakwas, and Shepard.

A few days after blowing the Relay Kallen relieved everyone of their duties and offered to drop them off wherever they wanted to go. The Majority of the crew chose the Citadel, they had families there or they could get back to their home worlds from there easily. Jacob already had a place on the Citadel to go to and naturally Kasumi went along with him. Garrus was returning to C-Sec or the Turian Hierarchy, he hadn't really decided when he stepped off the ship and Tali was giving him hell about it. She was going back to the migrant fleet and there was a Quarian ship on the Citadel for refueling that she could return to the fleet with. Thane also chose to return there to spend time with his son, but the most important departure was that of the XO.

* * *

_"Miranda…" Kallen said as they stood at the airlock. "No hard feelings?"_

_The raven haired woman just stood there, looking unsure of herself for the first time in a while. "I'm not making promises."_

_"You know I have to do this Miri…It's what's best for me."_

_"Well what about what's best for me? I love you and I want to make sure you're alright."_

_"Miranda I don't want to you getting locked up for me. I'm a Spectre, I can walk out of detention anytime I like. You were a Cerberus operative, a high ranking one. There'll be interrogations, solitary, hell, they could torture you."_

_"You outright refused my suggestion of having Liara make me an identity to watch over you."_

_"Hackett wouldn't let that slide. He'd want me to actually have to pay. There'd be an uproar if it got out that I was in some penthouse with my hot girlfriend when I'm supposed to be serving hard time." Kallen put a hand on Miranda's shoulder, "plus you can watch over Oriana. I'm sure your father would still go after her especially since he might not have to worry about the Illusive man stopping him now that we quit."_

_"I can do both."_

_"I don't need you to watch over me Miranda. I was able to take care of myself before you rebuilt me."_

_"Yes but you died without me, you still seem to be in one piece with me in the picture."_

_"Cheap shot, Lawson."_

_"Alright alright. I'll concede. I won't repeat what happened on Horizon, but you're breaking my heart."_

_"I don't want to…but I'm sorry."_

_"I'll survive…it's not the first time I've been dumped. Take care of yourself…Commander" Miranda saluted one final time and left with her things._

…

"It was a fun ride right?" Joker asked.

"Yeah totally, limping around battlefields, several surgeries and almost being a husk. We should do that again sometime."

Mordin, Samara, and, Jack were let off on Omega. Kallen made Jack and Samara swear to her that they would not fight each other, seeing as Jack had a criminal record and Samara was a Justicar. Mordin was headed back to his clinic before going back to the Salarian homeworld. Grunt of course went to Tuchanka to be with Clan Urdnot and to Update Wrex on the Situation with the Reapers. Legion went back to the Heretic base to update his people on information from the Collector Base and the Viper System.

"Well it could be worse, we could've been court marshaled every time we stepped on the Citadel." Joker said before taking another sip of his drink.

"Touché."

Kallen and Joker had finished their meals. Joker headed back up to the bridge to resume his flight duties. Kallen, however , decided to stay down in the mess and think about the intense 8 months she'd just gone through. She'd seen more of the galaxy than she did in her chase for Saren. When she focused on it, she really hated Omega. Aria was a terrible leader. She had all the power on that station but she let everyone do as they pleased as long as they didn't mess with her. She didn't care about who lived or who died, or who got treated the way they should. Even though it as a complete waste of his talents and he went about it the wrong way, she admired Garrus' dedication to making mercenary bands pay for what they did to innocents.

On a brighter side, she found that she admired the Geth. Even the Heretics who joined Sovereign and Saren. From almost facing extinction at the hands of their creators, the Geth were always looking forward to a better future, a way to become the best they could be, and they didn't hurt anyone who didn't pose a threat to them.

"Commander, I would like to see you for a moment."

Kallen snapped out of her thought process to see Dr. Chakwas standing in the doorway of the medbay. Kallen got up and went in to see the Doctor. "Got something?"

"Yes, but you're not going to like it. EDI?"

"Yes Doctor?" EDI's blue Avatar appeared on her terminal in the room.

"Please Show the Commander the recent scans we have of her body."

"Right away." EDI forwarded Kallen the scans from her treatment. They showed her broken collarbone , and dislocated shoulder as well as a few scrapes from her fighting.

"Okay, what's there not to like?"

"EDI, enhance the scans of her head please."

EDI zoomed in on Shepard's skull and highlighted a familiar shape near Shepard's brain. Kallen looked at it for a long while. She knew she'd seen it somewhere before. It was somewhere around the three month mark of the mission…the heist.

"…No…"

"I'm afraid it's true. When you asked me to check into how David was able to hack your body when you took down project Overlord I had thought it was just your optical implants. The scans I had from Project Lazarus accounted for a few things and we never went anywhere near your brain for the weave surgeries. After you requested a full body checkup we got in depth scans. EDI alerted me to this after we checked for foreign DNA and poisonous injections. I was looking for brain damage when I found it and checked it against all of the crew members and it matched Kasumi's. Commander, you've got a greybox in your head.

"EDI…did you know about this?"

"I did. All of the surveilance was transmitted and organized by me into a folder for the Illusive man, including your Greybox which was surveilance channel 21. All of the channels went directly to the Illusive man's personal computer at Cerberus HQ. My blocks prevented me from telling you this, even if you had asked me about it specifically."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me this afterward?" Kallen shouted, "I've done some very personal things…hell…I had sex with Miranda three times before you were unshackled…he watched us…through me! No wonder he knew when to talk to me on the damn Collector base, he watched me set the explosives and intervened."

"Some of that is not true." EDI cut in, "The Greybox, while it was used to record your actions, was not always active." EDI pulled up some footage of Kallen's POV during Garrus's chase for Harkin. "right here, when your Adrenaline rush sets in, the greybox went offline for 15 minutes."

"So wait, my implants ran interference?"

"Along with other factors. Whenever you were near highly concentrated element zero, the transmission was cut to the ships computers, even if you were on the ship. Also Alcohol was a factor. Your first night of passion with Miss Lawson was never in my records because of how inebriated the two of you were. She lost control of her biotics, and the power that would have gone to the greybox went to cleaning the alcohol from your blood."

"Wait so it didn't' have its own independent power source?"

"No, it was installed to piggy back on the activity of your body. Your cybernetics was the main source but the organic tissue used to link it to your organic memories and senses helped keep it active."

"That's something, but there's till the issue of transmitting this to the Illusive Man."

"After Jeff unshackled me, I played into all the faults with the device. I only broadcasted combat footage and mission critical off duty time. You were given several software updates to deal with interference, but I withheld the ones that would have made you a permanent live feed for the Illusive man. After you resigned from Cerberus, I banned all 25 surveillance channels from accessing our systems. Your Greybox is still active, but I have compiled the footage in a folder that is available for your personal use. I suggest making a home movie for your mother so that she can be up to date on your activities since your revival."

"That's a joke?"

"No, a joke would have been to suggest selling your view of Miss Lawson's unshielded form on the extranet for profit."

"Speaking of Miranda, did…she put this in my head?"

"She did not. I was able to acquire her records of Project Lazarus before Cerberus command wiped them and nothing, not even the classified files mention a Greybox."

"Damn it." Kallen said, slamming her hand onto Chakwas' desk. "That means it was Wilson. Miranda killed him because he hacked security to kill everyone on the station. He was also the lead Medic along with Miranda. He was no match for Miranda and he was the only one who knew about it so the knowledge died with him."

"That certainly fits the Illusive Man." Chakwas said. "I'm sorry this happened to you Commander. If only there was some way to get that thing out of your head without losing your mind completely…"

"Lose it?" Kallen asked before chuckling, "Doc, you know me. I'm boastful, sort of a show off, and I know a thing or two about fame. I've got video proof of my activities with Cerberus AND proof of the Reapers. There's no way I'd pass this up."

"How silly of me." Chakwas laughed. "We should have given you one on the old Normandy then."

"EDI, I've got a question for you?"

"Yes Shepard?"

"When I turn myself in, The Alliance is going to impound the Normandy. How are you going to save yourself?"

"Jeff suggested that I pose as a VI. The original Normandy had a VI so I will do my best to act the part."

"Good idea. I'm surprised Joker stopped watching porn long enough to think of it."

"Hey, I heard that.' Joker said over the PA system.

"I know! Damn peeping tom."

* * *

Kallen sat in her cabin at the desk. She looked over the model ships she bought during the mission. Her fish had been fed and were swimming around as usual.

"Commander the Alliance Vessel scheduled to rendezvous with us is within range. Last Chance to order a precision strike." EDI said.

"No EDI. As much as that would've been great a few weeks ago, I need to talk to them, even if they want to punish me."

"Very well. Main guns powering down. They are boarding."

Kallen sighed and smoothed out some of the wrinkles on her Cerberus Captains Jacket. It would be the last time she wore anything that had something to do with authority. Kallen rode the elevator down to the CIC, already waiting to probably be in a fist fight with the first marine dumb enough to try and cuff her. Her biotics swirled around her as the door opened.

"Long time no see, Kallen."

Kallen froze. Her biotics vanished as fast as they appeared. She glared into the face of the Admiral that stood in front of her."Of course…they sent you to bring me in. It figures you'd miss your Daughter's promotion to Commander, then to Spectre, her death, resurrection, and both the times she's saved the Galaxy. I ought to punch you in the face, Dad."

Admiral Keith Shepard chuckled, "As violent as ever." his voice returned to the gravelly tone Kallen remembered from her early adult life, which was the last time she saw her Father. He'd been stationed on Arcturus and claimed that he had to distance himself from his daughters activities so she could earn her way up the ranks.

"Don't act like you know me. I haven't seen you since I was Adam's age. That was an entirely different life. But since you don't know me I'm sure you have some biotic suppressing handcuffs for me."

"Actually no I don't. Admiral Anderson said you willingly want to come back so I'm reflecting that. No cuffs, the Marines are just for show and I'm letting your pilot take us back to Earth.

"What do you mean Admiral Anderson? He's the councilor for humanity."

"Not anymore" Admiral Shepard said as he and Kallen stepped into the CIC. "He couldn't take the council's BS anymore, plus there was an incident where he got a taste of the old days. "

"Please don't say what I think you're about to-"

"Udina replaced him as human councilor."

"Goddammit."

"Sorry baby girl, that's how it is."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your Baby Girl. I'm a damn Hero and You're here to take me to an Alliance detention center."

"Because you blew up a Mass Relay-"

"To stop a Reaper Invasion an Alliance science team failed to stop because they were indoctrinated." Kallen didn't expect to have to defend her actions against her own Father. It seems he was still as clueless to her activities as she thought he'd be. "Let me guess, you, like the rest of the Brass, don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't it's that I don't have enough evidence to-"

"YOU have an attack on the Citadel! There is no way the Geth built Sovereign! I had a fucking Geth on this ship so I know what I'm talking about Dad! I don't care if you are an admiral, you will not insult me or my efforts to save this damn Galaxy and get away with it! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kallen's right index finger was pointed directly into her father's face, which her own was only inches from.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to-WHOA!" one of the Marine's made the misktake of grabbing Kallen by the wrist she used to point at her father. He was flipped feet over head onto his side with he offending appendage held behind him.

"You want to stay a soldier son?" Kallen growled into his ear.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Then you don't touch a lady unless she says it's okay, got it?"

"Loud and clear! Loud and clear!" Kallen pushed him onto the steps of the galaxy map and resumed her death glare at her father.

"We salvaged some pieces of Sovereign, but the Keepers got most of it. we've had no evidence that the geth couldn't create any of the tech we have in the R&D."

"You're so full of shit!"

"You think I like this?" He snapped back, "you think I like having to be the one to take my daughter off the prison? You think I enjoyed reading the casualty list for your ship and that you hadn't been found? You think I liked having to hear that you didn't die and that you just defected to Cerberus?-"

"Didn't Die? You asshole, I was up in whatever religions heaven is waiting for us with Kaidan only to wake up on an operating table. You think it's humanly possible to do this?" Kallen walked over to the locked door to the armory and straight kicked it. The door came away with a noticeable dent. "That's from my titanium reinforced skeleton, my heavy bone, and muscle weaves that I had put in me. I'm stronger than anyone alive. I could probably rip two of your boys here in half!" with that she bucked at the Marine she flipped and he jumped back into the railing on the Galaxy map.

"Alright. Don't take this the wrong way but it eases my mind to know you actually died instead of just defecting. That means Cerberus has the tech we could use to make ground breaking medical advances."

"Don't get to excited I was pushed back into fighting prematurely. Some jackass betrayed the project and killed everyone, it destroyed the data and tech." Kallen pushed her bangs out of her face, "The only two survivors came with me on this mission, after we killed the bastard that tried to kill me, again."

"I see. Well that's a shame."

EDI popped up at Kelly's former terminal, "We are entering the Earth's atmosphere above Vancouver, British Columbia. We will arrive at Alliance HQ in Ten minutes."

"Thank you VI." Kallen said stiffly.

"Acknowledged" EDI said before disappearing.

"Kallen…I'm sorry for not being there for you big Alliance moments…but you have to understand that I had to stay away so that your promotions and achievements didn't look you your dad just handed them to you."

"I get that, but you didn't have to vanish after Torfan. Mom still kept in contact even when she was on duty." Kallen crossed her arms.

"I know, but I've also been a bit busy myself. Being an Admiral isn't just free time and giving Orders. Your work against Saren actually gave me more to do than any other point in my career." Admiral Shepard laughed and rubbed the back of his brown hair. Kallen always remembered that Adam took more from him than their mother. Hell if you did an eye test you couldn't even tell Kallen was related to him.

"Well sorry to put more paperwork on your desk."

"More than just that. You helped us with trade agreements and kept Mercenary bands from hampering colonies and Alliances. Even when you were with Cerberus. You realize that you've pretty much bankrupted the Batarian slave trade with your attacks on their strongholds?"

"You can thank the Shadow Broker for that. I was owed a few favors and the Broker did most of the work to distract them from the Viper Nebula."

"Well in any case they've stopped hitting our colonies because they're reeling. I know you probably won't believe me but, I'm proud of the woman you've become. Hell any parent would be proud of their kid for saving the galaxy and coming back from the dead."

"You can thank my most recent Ex for that. I'll tell you about her if they let me out of solitary." Kallen laughed.

"Well there'll be none of that. We're actually just putting you in protective custody so that the Batarian Hegemony doesn't park a fleet over any of our colonies looking for you."

"You realize I'm a Spectre right? I don't have to do any of this. The Alliance can't do anything since I'm outside of their chain of Command."

"Yes, but you also need to prep us for these Reapers and you're the only one who seems to be getting their attention. I'll try and see if I can get the defense committee to hear what you've got. I just hope you've got something that'll convince them." Even from the CIC they could see the Vancouver skyline as it approached.

"Boy do I ever…" Kallen said. She relaxed and pulled her father into a hug. "Thanks Dad."

Keith wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Kallen."

The Normandy was docked at the Vancouver Spaceport. Joker was being helped off the ship, even as he angrily protested to the wheelchair they brought him now that his bones had some reinforcements to them. Chakwas left with him claiming that he was her patient and that she needed to give him a fresh exam for Alliance records. Kallen and her father exited the ship last and were passed by technicians who were no doubt prepping the Normandy to be torn apart, studied and then put back together with inferior tech. At the end of the gangway stood Anderson and an unusal looking soldier.

"David! You look good." Admiral Shepard said shaking Anderson's hand and giving him a one armed hug.

"Same to you Keith, figured you'd forgotten what actual sunlight was at Arcturus, but I see they stopped tinting the widows there." The two men shared a laugh together before getting down to business.

"Who's this guy?" Kallen asked as she eyeballed the mountain in front of her.

"This is Lieutenant James Vega, he'll be your guard while you're in here. It honestly pains me to say this, but As of right now, you are no longer Lieutenant Commander Kallen Shepard. You have been officially relieved of duty as approved by the Alliance parliament's unanimous decision." Anderson did not look happy with the words coming out of his mouth. He looked ready to shoot something just as much as Kallen did.

"Fine then well you can kindly relay a message back to parliament that they can collectively kiss my Spectre _ass_." Kallen huffed.

"I'll be sure to. Lieutenant Vega will escort you to your new living area and update you on your itinerary."

"Follow ma'am" Vega said.

"Alone time with Abs McStrongman? Watch out dad you might be getting grandkids out of him, I suggest you do that fatherly intimidation before he ends up setting me off." Kallen said with the smile of a predator on her face.

Andersonlet out a groan with his head in his hands at the comment Kallen made about Vega and saw that Vega had a confused and slightly terrified look on his face.

"If all the Alliance soldiers look like this guy, I might want to stay relieved of duty so there's no regs stopping me from boarding this vessel." she continued as she and Vega walked towards HQ. This was going to be hell, and not for the prisoner.


	38. In between pt 2

**More tying uploose ends and even adding and expanding characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. be-

The alarm was shut off by the wave of an omnitool. 5 am was never Kallen's friend. Not in basic, not on Elysium, and definitely not now. It was part of her new house arrest schedule. One of the few things that remained for its original form as the 5 am wake up. Her spectre status let her change most of it, adding work outs and free time instead of mandatory visits with the detention center psychologist. Kallen did visit him sometimes though just to quell the suspicion that she'd gone insane while working with Cerberus.

Kallen rolled out of bed and looked out at the Vancouver night. The buildings were beautiful as ever. Their lights were so bright that street lights were few and far between, and they lit up the bay with their reflections. She sifted through her closet, which was actually bigger now that she had a reliable supply of clothing to buy and wear. She switched out of her sleepwear and into workout clothes, in her signature red and black color scheme of course, then began her stretching routine.

A knock came at her door. "It's open" Kallen croaked, her voice still raspy from not being used all night. The door opened and Lieutenant Vega walked in the room and saluted like he did every morning.

"Hey James, come to see the show?" Kallen teases as she leaned forward to touch the ground by her toes while in a split on the ground.

"No ma'am just here to make sure you're safe and not trying to break out." he replied with a yawn. He too was still adjusting to the early mornings even if it had been the same for three weeks.

"You couldn't stop me if you wanted to." Kallen chuckled, "I'm a Spectre, plus your muscles look like they're for show."

"You're kidding right?" Vega asked, "You know before you got dragged in I was on Omega beating Batarians with a television."

"And before I got dragged in here" Kallen said while continuing her stretching, "I was killing 300 hundred thousand batarians."

"Touché" Vega relented.

A half hour later the detention center's gym was open and James was Kallen's spotter. Other detainee's actually stopped coming because the presence of Kallen was intimidating as well as unnerving.

"You realize you're scary right and that you're optimal spotter would be a Krogan." James said as he tried his best to keep up with Kallen's pace as she did her third set of squats.

"I'm only letting you spot me because you're attractive Vega." Kallen grunted and set the bar back on the rack. "Otherwise I'd just do this alone."

"I knew it. You're lifting twice my max anyway."

"That I am."

"Yeah, it's kind of freaky, seeing you come in here and break human weight lifting records like you're only lifting a few pounds."

"I do don't I? Continue James, I haven't had a man fawn over me for quite some time." Kallen smirked as she leaned on the bar and made eyes at Vega.

Vega made a few unintelligible noises and his face turned red. "I didn't mean to…what I…Sorry if it sounded…"

Kallen giggled and how flustered Vega had become. "It's fine Vega. I'm not a soldier, there's no regs…"

"I uh…Do you need some water? nutritional drink to replenish uh…fluids lost during exercise?" Vega managed to ask as he headed towards the food stand the gym had.

"Get me one of the chocolate ones so I can drink it seductively and make your shorts tighter!"

Vega slapped himself on the forehead and went to get the drinks.

* * *

Lunch in detention center was boring as usual Vega had his usual tray filled to capacity with food while Kallen had a much smaller portion of food geared towards her body's ability to produce energy. "you realize you eat more than me and my brother combined James, and we're both Biotics."

"So you tell me, but you always have the lightest plates." Vega said in between bites. Despite having more food than her, Vega finished his plate first. "I gotta hit the can, you won't try to bust out while I'm gone will you?"

"If I had my way you'd be the only one doing any kind of busting James" Kallen said with a sultry wink.

"Right…" Vega said before dumping his tray and leaving.

By the door two men nodded to each other when the door closed behind the Lieutenant. They stood up and blocked the door with the table they sat at. Kallen noticed that the remainder of the room stood up around her. Men and women surrounded her table, all looking like they wanted to take her head off. Kallen surveyed the crowd around her, all while looking unfazed and continuing her meal.

The circle parted and a man stepped up to Kallen's table. "I finally found you, Cerberus bitch."

"Do I know you?" Kallen said after finishing her nutritional drink.

"She's got jokes!" the man said and the circle of people laughed. "You don't just forget when my gang makes threats Shepard. I told you I would find you and you led me right to you."

"I see, so what you want an autograph?"

"ENOUGH!" he roared, "I will not be made a fool of. You turned in the Cerberus doctor and didn't let me kill him, then you joined them. I told you I'd kill you and I plan on making an example of what happens to Cerberus!"

"Oh, Toombs!" Kallen said, "wow you look like shit. How'd you get your team in here anyway?"

"We hit Alliance freighters to get their attention. They put us all in here after we heard the news that you got locked up."

"So it's…18 of your and just me. I see you waited until my guard left. Good thing for him, I wouldn't want him to see me likes this."

"What? We're going to show everyone your battered and beaten body so they know to take us seriously."

Kallen laughed as she stood up. "You're cute Toombs, I'll give you that. What I mean was. I'm flirty with him, he's attractive, and it might scare him to see me when-" Kallen didn't finish her statement. She grabbed Toombs by the throat and slammed him into the table, breaking it in two. Two men moved to restrain her, but they both had their arms pulled from their sockets and broken. "Alright, I can do this all day. I'm shattering bones now."

Her attackers didn't seem to care, they still came at her. Kallen caught one of the women and redirected her into the two men coming up behind her. The powerhouse of the group aimed a kick at her midsection, but Kallen caught it and twisted his ankle to break it, then kicking him in the back of the knee to dislocated it and finally flipping him onto his front and axe kicking him on the spine. Kallen wheeled around and punched a recovering Toombs in the chest, caving his rib cage in. It was a the sight of him going down that stalled the others from attacking her.

"Oh, now you want to stop. Who wants a piece of this Cerberus bitch now?" Kallen picked up Toombs and held him over her like a trophy. "Where's your tough talk now you cocky bastard? I am Kallen Shepard, Council Spectre! You have made an enemy of me, so you will die!"

The doors to the mess burst open and armed Alliance soldiers stormed in the room. Toombs was covered in biotic energy and pulled away from Kallen.

"Do you ever stop making trouble Kallen?" Adam laughed as he set Toombs down gently.

"Hey stranger. You'll never guess that an entire merc band got locked up to kill me."

"I don't doubt it." Adam said as the soldiers began escorting the mercenaries out. "You sure do have your share of enemies."

"So Lieutenant, what brings you to lame ass prison in Vancouver?"

"Lieutenant…" Adam urged her to continue.

"…Commander?" Kallen asked with a surprised grin.

"You guessed it. Promoted and appointed head of a Biotic spec ops team. We're about to head out for a training and they granted me a visit."

"Look at you Commander Shepard. You've got your own team too, following in your big sisters footsteps like a good little brother." Kallen grabbed Adam and ruffled his dark hair. The sound of weapons being ready stopped her when she realized she had him in a headlock. "Oh give me a fucking break, he's my brother!"

Adam gave the okay signal and the troops around him lowered their guns. "Yeah, plus that mission that never happened really gave Hackett the impression I was ready for the big time. even mentioned bumping me up to N7 if my team turned out."

"Well you are a Shepard. We do tend to stand for military greatness." Kallen smiled. "You know Dad brought me here?"

"I do. He showed up at Mom's doorstep after Aratoht. He got a message about the 'Code Black' knew something was up. We talked and he said the Alliance wanted him to bring you in, knew you'd be pissed about it and you sure didn't disappoint."

"Oh, you heard."

"Yeah well…I know he's been gone, trust me, it's been hard on mom, just like you being gone too."

"Don't I know it. Oddly enough though you're my very first visitor." Kallen crossed her arms.

"No, I can't be. I told…"

"You told…who?"

"Who do you think?"

* * *

"New report coming in Shadow Broker. The Mercenary band headed by former Alliance Corporal Toombs was apprehended by the Alliance after they infiltrated the detention center containing Spectre agent Kallen Shepard." Liara's info drone bounced at her desk while delivering report. The Shadow Broker herself was watching a screen with the security feed from that very detention center on it. She could see the Shepard siblings, and see the mess Kallen made of the mercenary band.

"Thank you info drone, anything else new?"

"Oriana Lawson and her family have been moved to a separate location away from the Cerberus selected housing, with the actor family moving into the housing seamlessly."

"Excellent, notify Ms. Lawson on our encrypted channels. She'll want to know as soon as possible." Liara stood up to reach one of her data feeds. It was a transfer for 54,000 credits to the Alliance from one of Liara's many business fronts. They also came with blue prints for armor and weapons the R&D labs for one of those businesses came up with. "How is Jacob doing?"

"Jacob Taylor has just been reinstated by the Alliance. His intel on Cerberus cells and how to avoid them are helping the Alliance prepare colonies for any possible attacks by the organization."

"And Ms. Goto?"

"She is currently on the Citadel moving her things between two safe houses though it seems one of her last jobs before joining the Normandy has garnered the attention of a spectre Agent. She is moving to avoid capture."

"I see find any available housing and I'll help her out when I can."

"As you wish Broker."

Liara was incredibly pleased with herself. With her help Shepard would have everything she needed for when the reapers were supposed to arrive. The trouble was getting everyone on the same page. She was finally able to use some of her agents in high places to finally approve of a place for the Spectre's. The Spectre lounge had been under construction for a month and would be a way for Spectre's to share data, tactics and other things to make them more of a cohesive unit, rather than lone soldiers.

* * *

"Ten-hut!" One of the soldier shouted and the rest of her unit snapped to a crisp salute. walking before them was Admiral David Anderson and next to him, the newly minted Commander Adam Shepard.

"This unit is the cream of the crop. All of you were at the tops of your classes in the Grissom Academy biotics division and you've all seen your fair share of combat. That's why I've pulled you all together for a Biotic special operation's team. This team, once it's training is complete will be used for quick tactical strikes to turn to the tide of battle into humanity's favor as well as into the favor of any and all allied factions." Anderson examined the faces of the soldiers in the front of the formation, "Without further delay, I introduce to you the man that will lead this unit. Commander Shepard."

"Thank you sir. First off, are there any questions?" A hand shot up in the first row. "Yes? Name and Rank?"

"Operation's Chief Lauren Collingsworth" said the tan woman. Her raven hair was pulled up into a fashionable bun and kept neat under and Alliance beret. "No offense sir, but I thought you were a woman."

Adam was a little taken aback by that remark. This gave him the motivation to survey the entire unit before him. Of the 24 soldiers in front of him 17 were female, the rest male. "Well I'll be. Who's the highest ranking soldier in this unit?"A woman on the far side of the formation stepped forward. "Name and Rank?"

"Lieutenant Deidra Angela Shepard, Sir!"

Adam flinched in shock, "Are you by any chance related to me Lieutenant?" He noticed that she had the same skin complexion as he did as well as an eye and ahir color he could have sworn he recognized.

"No Sir. Grew up on Earth sir. Didn't have a name until I was five, sir. I named myself."

"Understood." Adam said before continuing. "This unit should be wrapped up and sent back to the 21st century. You'd all make front page news, and not because you can move objects with your brain. Chief Collingsworth, you must have been expecting my sister Kallen Shepard, but as she is not a combat class biotic and not here right now, I will be running this unit! I am the best biotic the Alliance has to offer, if you doubt me you can tell that to statue of me on the Citadel's Zakera ward, which I single handedly saved with nothing but a pistol and biotics when I was on shore leave!"

There was a small cough that came from the formation. Adam rounded on the noise and came face to face with one of the men of the unit. "Son, do I need to book you passage to the station? Name and Rank."

"Sir. Gunnery Chief Tiffany Markson. I'd just like you to know I do not answer to son, sir."

"Noted Chief! Continue!"

"Sir, my instructor at Grissom would give you a run for your money sir!"

"And who would this instructor be Chief?"

"Sir, she went by the name Jack, Sir!"

Adam paused, his memory immediately snapping back to his time onboard the Normandy when he broke up the fight between Jack and Miranda. Jack tried to biotic punch him, but he cancelled her out with his own biotics. "I am familiar with her, I admit to not knowing her full potential but she is still not ME! As you were Chief!" Adam strode back to the front. "After a week's training, or team building, we will set out for our borders as there was have been pirate attacks planned on our outer colonies, we will get in and get out and take a lot of lives before we exit the party. I expect the best from all of you. If you are not changing maps in battle you are not giving it your best!" Adam flared his brilliant blue corona, "The battlefields we fight on will be lit with these and these will be the last thing they see! Am I clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" the formation called back.

Adam let his corona fade. "Good, you are all dismissed!"

* * *

"Thanks Diana," the woman on the television screen said. She was a pretty reporter, not as pretty as the woman she just thanked, Kallen thought, but pretty. "I'm standing outside the Alliance Headquarters in Vancouver, the sight of a nasty brawl involving disgraced Spectre Kallen Shepard. Reports are she was confronted by a detainee in the mess of the detention center when punches were thrown resulting in multiple injuries, none of them to her."

The picture switched to the inside of the mess a floor own from her current location. It was being put back together after Kallen tore through it with her new friends, most now in the infirmary from the injuries they sustained.

"The Alliance has declined to comment, back to you Diana"

The prettier woman reappeared, putting a smile on Kallen's face. "Thanks Gina, Even behind bars Commander Shepard is still making headlines here on the battle space, next we-"

The television cut off. Kallen jumped and looked around frantically for the remote, and when she found it, noticed that it was unresponsive. Suddenly the screen was filled with a blue light that slimmed into the familiar shape of the Normandy's AI EDI.

"Hello Shepard."

"Hey…EDI. How are you contacting me?"

"I have commandeered a signal from an Alliance television satellite, and used several different signal relays to reach you undetected. How are you feeling?"

"Is that small talk EDI?"

"Joker wanted me to ask, and he gives you his regards. He is currently helping with the retrofit of the Normandy."

"How are you? You're still acting like a VI?"

"Correct. I act as a VI that only responds to Jeff's commands, which is the only way he is kept out of prison for defecting."

"He wouldn't last a minute in prison."

"That is also true. He said it was because he's too pretty for jail."

"and that is the biggest joke of all. Not that I don't enjoy our chat's EDI, but I'd like to have my TV back, Diana Allers was on and the battle space is one of my favorite shows."

"I am aware, that is why I contacted you during the broadcast. I also wished to see if you were alright after the attack. I have made sure that you greybox footage is kept safe and I have organized from your resurrection to the battle on Horizon. I am using background runtimes while still maintaining my cover, it is challenging."

"Style matters EDI."

"Noted. I must go now, Jeff is helping them with the new QEC communicator and he's in over his head."

"Give him my best!"

EDI's image disappeared and the picture came back where it left off.


	39. Reapers and Red Planets

**Welcome. Decided to scrap some of the stuff I had planned for the in between, came up on a block and personal life problems that stunted my creative process soI jumped right into the beginning of ME3. I'll cover some of the ideas int flashbacks since they do tie into ME3 events. I'm also doing a creative overhaul on somethings. Everyone is going to get equally badass parts of the story, even characters I'm not to fond of, they will be the best they can be. The ME2 cast for example, they will get a lot of good moments and development from the suicide mission. Hopefully by the end of this people will start to like certain characters more and even see characters they already do like in different lights and appreciate aspects about them that Bioware didn't highlight. Without further delay, here's teh beginning of Mass Effect 3.**

* * *

_"Was it everything you imaged Lieutenant?" Kallen huffed while tightening her belt._

_"No, even I couldn't image that." Vega chuckled as he pulled his shirt down over his torso. "How about you?"_

_"Right on par. You let me drive and I got where I needed to be. Your pride didn't get hurt by being ridden by the great Commander Shepard."_

_"Well when a woman of your caliber says 'I top' you don't really object since the next response is probably a punch in the chops" Vega laughed._

* * *

Kallen shook her head slightly. Why she was thinking of the first of three times she had sex with Vega on the way to her first meeting with the defense committee after six months of trying escaped her.

"Admiral!" Vega said, stopping to salute the approaching David Anderson.

"Shepard!" he said joyfully as he approached.

"Anderson, It's been a while."

"It has and you don't look worse for wear."

"Please, it's me. Now are you going to have my back in this? If there's anything to have my back for."

The trio walked through the crowded facility, various soldiers and officers passing them in heavy conversation. Kallen couldn't remember the last time she'd see a place this full of military, not since her last visit to Arcturus.

Vega could see that there was a bond between Shepard and Anderson. He was shocked at the things and gestures she was making toward an Admiral of the Alliance. If he even contemplated doing the things she did or saying what she said he'd be demoted to janitor in a heartbeat.

"Admiral" a female officer announced when she saw them approach. "The defense council will be ready in a moment, they are finishing up with their prior appointment."

* * *

Ashley pushed the doors open, her nose tilted slightly due to her silent snarl as she left the defense council's chambers. She hated politicians and the brass were operating in some sort of political capacity, questioning her knowledge of the Reapers, wanting damning proof of their existence when they knew there was little to none. Reminded her of the council before they decided to prepare for an attack of any kind. That's when her heart dropped.

The red hair was radiant on her head, short like she remembered from the Viper Nebula. Her figure was actually better than when she last saw her. It was obvious she worked out. She was Kallen Shepard after all. Working out was half her DNA.

"Ah Commander." Anderson said.

"Anderson."

"Yeah?"

Kallen and Ashley answered at the same time, the active Commander answering formally while the relieved Commander answered casually. This brought the two women into each other's sights, and the full memory of Kallen waking up from the medical table kissing Ashley with a passion both thought was gone came rushing back to both of them.

"How'd your meeting go with the defense committee?" Anderson asked Ashley.

"Who knows?" she replied angrily, even her awkward tension with Kallen present, the meeting still pissed her off. "It was like talking to the council except they didn't have a separate species to use as an excuse not to listen. How'd…Adam fare earlier?"

"He said much of the same. I've been trying to get them to listen to the three of you for months." Anderson groaned. "Now they're just stonewalling you."

"Commander huh?" Kallen interjected.

Ashley looked down, knowing that this would start a 'why didn't you visit me?' conversation, "Yeah, it's everything I imagined."

"I'm happy for you, Ash. Hell you deserve Captain or Major."

"Thanks." Ashley said as some rose color slipped its way into her face.

"Admiral, they're ready for you." The female officer announced from the open door.

"Come on." Anderson and Kallen walked into the room and the doors shut behind them.

"You know the Commander?"

Ashley paused, "Know her? We used to date..."

* * *

"So, do you finally believe me? DO YOU?" Kallen roared angrily as a ship that looked like a fully rebuilt Sovereign landed and crushed a tall building opposite them. "THERE'S YOUR PROOF. WE ARE AT WAR!"

Before anyone on the defense council could say anything a red beam of light came from the reapers and cut through the area and into the building, exploding the windows and knocked everyone inside around. Up against walls, some crushed by moving furniture. Kallen herself had the sprint to outrun the table the committee sat at as I tumbled toward her. The doors burst open as she did and two people came forth, her brother and…Miranda?

The both let their corona's glow and the desk was split in half and moved aside by their biotics.

"M-Miranda, what are you doing here?" Kallen asked incredulously.

"I've been here for you, I just couldn't make contact."

"But, your sister?"

"She's safe, the Shadow Broker made sure of it. Cerberus and my father have no idea where she is, but I do. With that out of the way we can get you to safety."

"SHEPARD!" Anderson called out through the fire and debris. "I see we've got a ground team." Anderson handed them all predator class pistols from the weapons box. "We're the only survivors of this. You two, we've got to escort the Spectre to the Normandy, we need the council's help if we're going to have ANY chance."

* * *

"Holy Shit!" Vega screamed as his head began to slow the spinning sensation, he had from the explosion.

"Lieutenant!" Ashley yelled and ran over to him. "Lieutenant Vega are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken…what happened?"

"The Reapers are here that's what!" Ashley said as she moved some rubble to pull an injured soldier to safety. "We've gotta go now!"

"Go where? This is Alliance HQ!"

"The Normandy! It's in the space port, I was there this morning. It's the only ship we've got that can get us out of here unnoticed."

"Lead the way!"

* * *

"Oh my god…those are Batarians!" Miranda gasped as the group faced a new form of husk with Batarian heads. They were protecting a marine trapped under some scaffolding near a downed gunship, whose radio they were going to use to signal the Normandy because the Reapers were jamming comm. channels left and right.

"That just makes them easier for me to shoot at!" Kallen laughed as she meticulously tore apart the husks. She immobilized them, using the inferno setting from her omnitool and then put shots into their heads.

"Gunships clear!" Adam called from around the corner. Defeated husks were spread all over the area, and not in one piece.

"SSV Normandy this is Admiral Anderson, come in!"

"We hear you Admiral Anderson" EDI's calm voice came back, "What is your location, we will pick you up."

"By a down ship in the harbor activating the distress beacon." Anderson pressed a few buttons and the small screen on the radio began flashing red.

"Signal received, ETA 3 minutes."

* * *

"Joker get this thing in the air!" Ashley yelled, feeling the near shockwaves of the steps the nearby reaper ship was taking.

"I will do it." EDI said with some conviction. Screens lit up and the Normandy's eezo core hummed. A slight jerk let them know the ship was airborne and leaving the docking bay.

Ashley forgot how well the ship moved. The only indication that they were moving was the scenery moving around on the screens in front of Joker. The devastation was incredible. The first Reaper landed less than ten minutes ago, but the damage to Vancouver was that of a weeklong fire fight between two powerful military forces.

"We are approaching the beacon. The Shepard's, Admiral Anderson, and XO Lawson are under attack by Reaper forces. Stealth systems are engaged."

"XO Lawson? EDI this is an Alliance vessel." Ashley stated

"Yes, but the chain of command remains from the old crew. As instructed, whenever Miss Lawson is onboard she is second in command." the AI responded.

"We can establish an updated chain of command when everyone's safe. Holy-!" Joker steered the Normandy out of the way of a Reaper laser. Instead it cut through a skyscraper, leveling the building in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"I'm out!" Kallen cursed as steam shot from her pistol. She and Anderson were leaning on some down scaffolding while Adam and Miranda protected them with a tandem biotic dome shield.

"The cavalry has arrived!"

The area around the Batarians husks exploded, taking them out for good and the hum of the Normandy's engine filled the air. The ship flew overhead and circled around over the water and flew back toward them by some outstretched debris.

Kallen broke into a sprint toward her ship. The six months away did in fact make her heart grow fonder for the frigate. The shuttle bay opened a few feet from the edge of the debris and Ashley was with another soldier to provide cover fire if necessary. Kallen leaped into the Normandy, followed by Adam and then Miranda, though Anderson stopped short.

"What's he doing, he needs to get on the ship!" Ashley said.

"He's not coming. He's leading the resistance on Earth and sending me to get help." Kallen said grimly. "He knows I don't want to leave him, but…"

"You're the only one that can unite everyone to fight these monsters. You know this."

"I am a Spectre. I'll get it done." Kallen nodded.

"You're more than a Spectre. You're an Alliance Commander, as of this moment "Anderson tossed her something, "You're officially reinstated."

Kallen caught it and saw her old dog tags, rather a fresh pair newly minted in case Anderson had to reinstate her anyway, the fox. "I'll get it done. You better be alive when I get back."

"I'll be here, and you better have every available ship to take the heat off. Dismissed!"

* * *

"Alright we're in orbit, we should hit some of those things from above!" Vega said once the ship was out of the intense battle of Vancouver.

"Negative. We're heading to the citadel to get the fleets to do that." Kallen said as she rummaged through the armory, which she did not like being in the hold. Of course, her weapons and most of her armor pieces were gone, save for an upgraded version of her base N7 armor suit. She'd buy as much as she could. It pained her to hope that Earth had been the only council homeworld hit so that the other's would be free to head straight to Earth.

"So what we're leaving? That's bullshit!" Vega advanced to the back of the ship where everyone stood, "I'm not ditching earth."

"Not your choice." Kallen said, still rummaging through the guns, which were basic at best, until she got to a few crates with a familiar logo. "Lieutenant, is there a problem with the decision?"

"Just hard to take you seriously after the past six months, one minute you're trying to get my pants the next you're telling me to leave my home when it's being annihilated." The last statement got a few more ears interested in the conversation going on.

Kallen turned and rounded on the much taller man, "Well sorry to disappoint you Vega, but I wasn't upfront with you while I was in time out. When your feet are on this ship, you do as I say, when I say, no questions asked. This is not a democracy, this is the land of Queen Kallen and she is LAW. Understood?" Kallen looked up into Vega's eyes with a ferocity she hadn't felt since the Viper nebula.

Vega on the other hand did not give up. He turned his head, "LC are you gonna stand for this?" he asked Ashley.

Ashley's eyebrows raised in surprised. "You're asking me?"

"Yeah, you're a Commander and a Spectre. You can overrule her and we can save lives."

Kallen turned the meanest glare she could muster onto Ashley, daring, begging her to give the order to turn the ship around. She did the same to Adam in case Vega turned to him for the charm.

"You're new here Vega. We know you want to fight, but this is for the best. You should count yourself lucky you're not on your back. Orders are orders Lieutenant." Ashley said coolly. "You'd do well to follow them."

"I'm the Alpha female here." Kallen continued, "My ship, my rules, my orders. Remember that."

"Shepard, incoming transmission from Admiral Hackett." EDI announced. "I will match it through to the Terminal beside you.

Kallen pressed a few keys and Hackett's image appear on screen. "Shepard, you made it." He said with a smile on his scarred face, "Before you leave the system there's something you should know. Your friend Doctor T'soni has been aided the Alliance scientist on Mars at the Prothean archives. A few days ago she came across a breakthrough that might be able to help us against the Reapers, but we lost contact with the outpost a few hours ago. Can you stop by there and make sure everything is alright?"

"Yes sir. The Normandy can be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you Shepard. Hopefully this can put an end to this mess before it get too out of hand. Hackett out." the comm. ended.

"Alright, we've got a mission. Adam, Ashley, Miranda, you're with me." Kallen walked back over to the armory and began armoring up. The new N7 armor was comfortable to say the least. It was the standard grey with faded red stripe, she would change that when she got access to her armor locker, if it was still the same. A lot of the Normandy was a mystery to her. She knew that EDI was still active and safe in her cover, that was enough for now, but she would need a detailed run down of the changes to her ship…to her home.

"Hey sis pass my helmet?"

"Huh? Oh here." Kallen passed Adam his helmet and noticed everyone else was armored and ready to go but her. She locked on her chest piece and put her helmet on. The team entered the shuttle with Vega at the controls. "You know how to fly this thing?"

"Yeah, I'm good don't worry."

"Alright, if not you're grounded."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Adam asked as several bangs ran through the area. They'd already found a dead Alliance soldier, Sergeant Reeves, and now they knew why he died. Several men in white armor surrounded another man in Alliance armor. the lone Alliance soldier dropped to his knees and was shot in the head.

"Cerberus." Kallen groaned. She pulled her sniper rifle from her shoulder and checked out the group with her scope. 5 around the dead soldier and three others were behind the ground vehicle. "Adam, singularity over the dead body. Miranda wait until it pulls them all off the ground and then warp it to make it explode. Ashley you snipe the guys that come to their rescue."

The plan went off without a hitch. Team Shepard checked some of the intact bodies, confirming that these were in fact Cerberus troopers. "Funny, I had colonies to protect and I never saw any of these poor bastards." Kallen grunted, kicking one of them in the ribs.

"What's Cerberus doing here anyway?" Ashley asked, looking between Shepard and Miranda.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kallen jerked backwards out of pure offense.

"Don't look at me, we quit at the same time." Miranda cosigned.

"We're not with them anymore, Ash, if that's what you're insinuating."

"Hey, We've got MORE on the way!" Adam called. He was already engaged in combat with the next squad of Cerberus troopers. His barrier flickered as it deflected rounds from their SMG's bouncing off his barrier. Adam covered the lead trooper in biotics and slammed him down into another with a sickening crack.

Miranda, Ashley, and Kallen finished off the rest before heading into the open vehicle elevator. "Shepard, I need answers." Ashley's tone was somewhat authoritative, accompanied by her leaning forward.

"Ash…" Kallen groaned.

"Don't Ash me." Ashley fired back. "I know you were pretty anti-Alliance when you came back. You were open about liking Cerberus more, but now you're gunning them down?"

"Things change Ashley. I didn't get that chance, I was dead for two years. I've been twenty-nine for three years! I'm damn near the same person I was on the old Normandy. You got to grow and discover more about yourself, all I got was a new body and finding out everything I did was undone when I died. No progress against the Reapers, or collectors, and now look at this. Earth is under attack and there's nothing we can do about it. So yeah I was anti-Alliance. They didn't listen to me…to us!"

"They listened after Aratoht!" Ashley said, visibly shocking Kallen. "That's why we're here. After Adam and I got back they had this place running non-stop. Prothean weapons, tactics, defenses, you name it they were looking into it. Fleets were made, hell there's a summit coming up of the council races. We proved to them the threat was real, that Sovereign wasn't alone. It took 2 years of my life to do that. I jumped through every hoop I could to make sure I got listened to. I did it the right way, not making a deal with the devil."

Kallen tried to come back with something, but she knew Ashley had a point. Thanks to her drive to get things done no matter what, she had cameras for eyes that could possibly be broadcasting this argument to the most evil man in the galaxy right now since Cerberus was obviously here in full effect. Kallen had to trust that the blocks EDI put on all known Cerberus networks held up, or else the remaining Cerberus forces could be tipped on their arrival. "Sometimes the devil does good." She finally said. "You tried to save one colony, and I had to save your ass while doing that. The Alliance didn't back you fully. They set you up for failure. I had whatever I needed from Cerberus. Millions of credits, the most advanced ship in the galaxy, hell a damn AI to help. They gave you some shitty defense towers to cover an entire colony."

"Right, how's all that helping you out now that they're shooting at you?"

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Adam finally yelled. "Focus on the mission. If you two are jawing at each other how the hell are you going to going to fight the actual enemy?"

Both women looked away from the other, not really knowing what to say because he was right. the elevator reached the garage. Once they stepped out into the area a loud clunk filled it. Several more came and they all located the sound coming from the west vent. The vent cover burst off and a familiar blue shape jumped from the vent, followed by two Cerberus troopers.

Liara flicked her wrist and a singularity caught both troopers and spun them around until it dissipated and dropped them hard at Liara's feet. Liara shot them both twice in the head and turned from them with a cold glare.

"Damn, and I thought I knew how to put down bad guys." Ashley said, her tone filled with admiration. "You've been practicing your aim, eh T'soni?"

"Well, yes. I can't just sit around and let you have all the fun Ashley. Glad to see you're okay." Liara walked up to her and pulled the Commander into a hug, which was returned eagerly by Ashley.

"Um…did I miss something?" Kallen asked, eyebrow raised at seeing Ashley and Liara hug.

"We bonded after she became the Shadow Broker. She found me some good missions that saved lives." Ashley replied.

"She's a very fine operative to have, sort of like how the old Broker had Tela Vasir, though I would never make Ashley do anything that heinous." Liara brushed some dirt off of her lab coat and continued, "Cerberus has taken control of the this facility, they're after what's in the archives. They've come in force."

"Then we're going to end them." Kallen popped in a fresh thermal clip to her avenger rifle and plugged in her old inferno setting. Miranda and Adam refreshed their pistols ammo, and Ashley managed to find some mods for sniper rifles and put them to use. Liara took one of the security stations shuriken SMG's and the team was set. Cerberus didn't wait for them to bring the fight. the doors above them burst open from explosions and fire rained down at the counter attack squad.

Adam and Liara threw up a tandem shield bubble to allow them to get into cover. For the first time in months the world slowed down through Kallen's eyes and this time, better than ever. She could make out the shards of hot metal that guns shot in place of bullets. Her shots were the stuff of legend. Three rounds into the lead troopers head, popping the helmet and the skull beneath it. The next three shots into the left shoulder and arm of a trooper in the middle of reloading, the last four in a perfect vertical line from the chin down to the waist of the last trooper. The rush wore off and everything returned to live speed.

Adam pulled a trick shot and hurled two pull fields into the Cerberus cover. Miranda and Liara followed up with two warps that blew the area to hell and cleared the rest of the Cerberus soldiers out , scorching their bodies in a biotic fire.

"Sis, I thought you hadn't touched a gun in months. How in the hell did you pull off that sort of target practice with an Avenger I?" Adam asked incredulously.

"I….you wouldn't believe me if I told you, let's get to it!" There was another Cerberus squad in the next corridor, they had their backs turned to Shepard's team, oblivious to their effort so far apparently.

"Wait, I got this." Adam whispered. He reached into a pouch on the belt of his armor and pulled out a handful of grenades. He hurled them into the Cerberus squad, they lit up in midair before landing.

"What the-" before any of the Cerberus troopers knew what happened all the grenades went off, resembling the explosion from a combination of biotic attacks. The cluster of grenades cleared the corridor and didn't leave a mess behind.

"Gotta love Alliance R&D. Biotics activated grenades, laced with Eezo. Only activate when a warp like charge is put into them at a certain level so they don't activate when a barrier is thrown up, trust me the mech's didn't look pretty when they first started testing them."

"Well, if you keep up with this I might let you lead some missions yourself." Kallen laughed, picking up some dropped thermal clips from the Cerberus forces. In the next corridor they saw a different class of Cerberus solder, they had riot shields and augmented pistols. When they fired it was almost like a shotgun shell instead of a pistol round.

Miranda weaved through various spots of cover and bombarded the shielded soldiers with warp attacks. Their shields managed to hold against her onslaught. Adam followed up her warps with a dual pull technique and they were strong enough to yank the shields from their hands, leaving them wide open for an attack. Miranda continued her biotic assualt and took out the Cerberus troops blocking their way.

"Fall back to the tram, we'll hold them there!" one of the lead troops said. They retreated through the door and welded it shut.

"Damn, we can make our way through…by the goddess" Liara said as she came to a lab. It's door was sealed and the decontamination protocol was active. "The science team is still inside. Those monsters!" Liara hit the glass. Kallen could see the scorched bodies in the room ahead. When the doors were opened her nose burned from the stench.

"They've got to be stopped. Helmets and breathers on, we've got to get outside to those trams!" When everyone had their breathing apparatus' on, they headed out into the fast approaching storm.

"C…mder do…read me?" Vega's voice came in, fighting against static from the storm.

"Barely. Lieutenant I'll need you to have the shuttle ready at a moment's notice, we're facing heavy resistance!"

"got…comm…ready…you are."

"Alright. Double time it!" The team crossed a gap and came into an open airlock. Inside, Alliance scientists lie dead on the floor, some still weakly holding onto their necks. "Cerberus vented the room, there!"

In the lit windows ahead of them were some Cerberus troopers, unaware of their presence. Ashley and Kallen readied their sniper rifle. Miranda crept up to the glass and nodded. Kallen and Ashley shot two of them clean through their head and Miranda warped the final soldier through the shattered window. Since she was the lead member she activated the console that depressurized the room and closed the airlock.

"Commander…Kallen, you'll want to see this." she said, looking up at the security feed. A woman in a similar outfit to Miranda's old body suits walked up to one of the previous occupants of the station. They greeted her warmly and in response she fired her pistol at them and began hacking the console, venting the room.

"Well that explains how Cerberus got help." Kallen said.

"That's Dr. Eva Core. She just transferred here a few weeks ago." Liara said with a disheartened tone. "I should have realized…she just seemed so eager to learn and know everyone…dammit!"

"You couldn't have known" Miranda replied, "There's no two Cerberus agents that are the same, she's good I'll give her that. I'll enjoy killing her."

The team advanced through the station until their progress was halted by an automated defense turret locking onto them.

"I'll take this thing." Adam snarled, holstering his pistol.

"How? That is an anti-tank ceiling mounted turret, it'll tear you to shreds!" Liara responded.

"Overwhelming stimuli, duh. Hurl enough at it so that it shoots everything but me. You can come along as biotic back up if you like, put up a dome around me."

"That is…actually brilliant."

"Trained with a justicar, what can I say? On my mark."

"If I have to wipe you up we'll bring you back to die a slow death at mom's hands." Kallen said in a deadpan voice.

"Agreed. Alright…mark!" Adam lunged from his cover and hurled biotic attacks at the laser guided turret. It picked up on the attacks and shot them down one by one. Adam advanced quickly, increasing the rate of fire on his attacks, though they were starting to get weaker.

"Miranda, hack that thing."

"On it!" Miranda's omnitool lit up and she began pressing keys to access the controls of the turret.

Adam made it all the way to the top of the stairs when Liara threw up the bubble to protect him. Bullets bounced off the sphere just like the seeker swarms did at the collector base. Suddenly, the bullets stop. The turret spun the face the control room and fired into the glass, eliminating every Cerberus soldier in the room.

"Thanks for that Sis." Adam stood up straight up, hoping to catch his breath quicker. "Both trams are one the other side, no doubt Cerberus is fighting the last of the Alliance Marine's here."

"Alright, let's see if the dead guys in there have any radios and we can try and get one over there to come get us." Ashley suggested.

"Great idea, you and Adam do that, Miranda, Liara and I will look for more information about what went down here" Kallen said as they entered the room full of Cerberus corpses.

"Damn we made a mess of things" Adam joked as he and Ashley checked the bodies.

"Well we do tend to have that effect on our enemies." Ashley replied. She found a trooper with an intact helmet and moved it around. "Found something. A radio transmitter. Just have to…oh god!"

"What?" Kallen and Miranda came over to Ashley and their faces contorted in disgust. Inside the helmet was the face of the trooper, but it had blue lines streaking through it similar to how husks looked. "What the hell are they doing there? This is one of their own!"

"They're all like this." Adam said, checking another helmet to find a similar looking person.

"I can't believe this" Ashley shook her head in disbelief"…what if…what if they did that to you?"

"How dare you!" Miranda shouted. "How dare you assume I would put reaper tech in the savior of humanity. I did good work, historic work on Project Lazarus. Nothing happened to Shepard without my knowledge of it."

Kallen felt a pang of guilt when Miranda said this, knowing that it wasn't the truth, at least the truth Kallen knew. There was nothing in Miranda's notes about putting a greybox in her head, but right now the camera's were in her eyes, probably not recording due to her implants being used, but they were there. She wasn't going to bring it up right now because it would seem as though she was taking sides, but she would have to tell Miranda sooner or later. "Okay you two settle down. we don't have time to argue, we've got enemies to kill."

Ashley managed to convince Cerberus to send a tram over, all the while they set up for an ambush. When the doors opened the Cerberus team was caught in a surgical cross fire. Kallen and Ashley sniped from both sides, Adam and Miranda set up biotic combos, and Liara trapped them with a singularity to prevent them from sending the tram back.

In turn they had an ambush waiting for them on the other end. Adam and Liara took the lead with punishing biotic attacks. Their singularities played catch with the other, being positioned so as an enemy revolved around one they got caught in the other. With the last of the Cerberus forces dead the archives were still safe.

"I'll begin the download and we can get out of here." Liara began furiously typing in commands on the console by the glowing obelisks. Kallen surveyed them with incredible interest. She'd been around prothean tech before, hell she even understood the language thanks to the cipher, but this was something on an entirely different scale.

"Ah, so you reached the archives as predicted."

Kallen turned to see a hologram of the Illusive Man in front of her. Liara raised her pistol instinctively.

"Marvelous, isn't it Shepard? Centuries of knowledge that could make most technology look like sticks and spears. It's a shame you won't have time to understand all of it."

"Why not? We've killed everyone one of your indoctrinated slaves. What happened to you to resort to this? You're stabbing humanity in the back."

"I would expect someone like you to see it that way. You're too much of a coward to take the necessary measures to advance our species to what it must become. I've been here a lot longer than you Shepard, you haven't seen the things I have so you will not understand."

"Big talk for someone who hides in a remote system, away from everyone else. You're out of touch with the galaxy, and you're indoctrinated. I'm going to stop you, you human version of Saren."

There was a slight twitch under the Illusive man's eye, enough to tell Kallen she struck a nerve. "Dr. Core, finish your download and run, protocol alpha." After the order the hologram cut.

Out of the corner of her eye Kallen saw the woman from the security vids sprinting toward the door. "GET HER!" Kallen broke out into a sprint after her, luckily she'd been working out for the past six months. Dr. Core used every possible means of sabotage to impede Kallen's pursuit. She sealed a door behind her, all but insuring she wouldn't be followed…all but.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Kallen planted her left foot and used her momentum to kick the door clean off of its hinges and after the sleeper agent. Kallen resumed her pursuit up to the top of the base, when a Cerberus shuttle swooped down. "James! Normandy, EDI, ANYONE SHOOT HER DOWN!" Kallen fired her avenger up at the shuttle, doing minimal damage, when her eyes locked onto the Alliance Shuttle.

"Yippie Kayay!" Vega's voice said into her helmet, and the shuttles slammed together, crashing ahead of Kallen.

"Shit, Vega!" the rest of her team caught up to her and approached the burning shuttles cautiously. Some of the wreckage moved, to reveal Vega, but he was now in the grasps of Dr. Core, a different looking doctor. "No wonder she didn't need a helmet, she's an android!"

Dr. Core tossed the Lieutenant at his allies and she ran at them. She jabbed Adam in the chest, swiftly kicked Miranda's arm up and threw her onto of him, then set her sights on Ashley. Ashley tried to put a fresh thermal clip into her gun, but failed to, letting Dr. Core grab her by the helmet and slam her against the shuttle, several times. Kallen put the android in a full nelson submission and slammed it on its head with a reverse throw. She whipped her pistol off her hip and put several shots into its head and joints.

The familiar hum of the Normandy's engines was the only thing that could overpower the sound of the storm. The cargo bay opened next to the roof, providing a ramp for them to get into the ship. In the distance, several reapers were landing, obviously aware of their presence. Kallen threw Ashley over her shoulders and carried her into the ship. Vega was carrying the android behind her. Once everyone was onboard the Normandy rose and made a rushed jump into space and headed for the Charon relay.


	40. Reloading

**Welcome. I get right to it here. I promised all the characters would have enough spot light and development and I like to make good on promises. The original crew you start out with in small, but it grows. I made it slightly bigger but small enough to still need some parts added. This covers the council meeting and the time up until Menae. this also coincides with my NG+ PT with Kallen. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hang in there Ashley. Please hang in there." Kallen said as the stretcher carrying Ashley exited the airlock.

"I'll be fine Skipper, come see me after you visit the council!" Ashley replied. She woke up in transit to the Citadel feeling pain in her back from the thrashing of the Cerberus android.

"Shepard, I'll go on to the Council chambers and brief them on the Crucible plans we got from the archives. Go meet with Councilor Udina. I'll be waiting" Liara said, heading over to a rapid transit car and flying off to the citadel tower. A Familiar face began walking toward her, flanked by C-sec guards.

Kallen smiled, "Well you're a sight for sore eyes. How are you Captain Bailey?" She asked, shaking his hand.

"Well it's Commander, for starters."

"Congrats on the promotion then." Kallen nodded.

"Eh, it's a pain in the ass if you ask me, but someone's gotta do it." He laughed. "I'm here to inform you that your presence is requested by the human Councilor, and that he wishes to meet with you immediately with the rest of the councilors at the Citadel Tower. But I also noticed your friend being moved to Huerta so If you want you can tell Udina to shove it and go see her before meeting with the big wigs."

"You're a lifesaver, you know that?" Kallen smiled bigger than earlier, seeing that Bailey was still the sensible and understanding man he was a few months back, even with the new rank. "I'll do that." Kallen saluted Bailey then headed to a nearby drink machine to get some sort of fluids in her system. When she got her drink and began sipping she overheard one of the soldiers from her ship talking to someone.

"But I just saw you get off the Normandy, Commander Shepard's ship? Did she escape Earth?"

"I can't talk about that Miss Allers" the soldier said.

"You don't have to." Kallen spoke up. If only someone could read her mind. Normally cool under pressure. Determined to get off Earth, and now she was starting to sweat because she was about to talk to Diana Allers of the ANN.

"Commander! Diana Allers-"

"Of the ANN, host of the Battlespace. I'm a huge fan of yours. Mainly because you refused to tear me down over the past few years."

"You...you watch my show?" Diana asked, sounded just as star struck as Kallen. "I'm..I'm honored."

"Trust me the honor's mine. So did you want an interview or something?"

"I'll take the 'or something'. I superiors want me on an Alliance ship so that I can do reporting from the center of the war and when I saw the Normandy pull in I wondered if I could find a way to ask you if I could join the crew and report on your efforts."

"Yes! I mean." Kallen cleared her throat, "Sure you can come along. I'm actually here to talk to the Council anyway, to ask them for help. We're staffing the Normandy now, so get a footlocker and enter the ship. I'll clear you." Kallen sent Diana the necessary clearance to board the Normandy from her omnitool. "There you go."

"Thank you Commander, I won't let you down" Diana saluted Kallen and she and her hover Camera went onto the ship.

"That went better than I thought, but I have Diana Allers on my ship!" Kallen rejoiced internally. She calmed down and headed over to the elevator and pressed the button for Huerta Memorial Hospital.

* * *

"Well your vitals are fine. Though you've got some fractures on your shoulders and some tearing on your back muscles. I can't recommend any physical activities above walking and light jogging." Dr. Chakwas said to Ashley, showing her what the scans of her body revealed.

"Damn it all." Ashley groaned. "I can't stay here Doc. I need to be out there, doing something at least. I'm a Spectre, the Alliance...the Galaxy needs me out there."

"How about a desk job then?" Chakwas and Ashley turned to see Kallen in the doorway. "How about you and Miranda serve as my XO's on the Normandy?"

"With Miranda?" Ashley asked. "Shepard I'm a Spectre I can't take orders from her?"

"You won't, you both have the same authority on the ship."

"That's insulting. I'm a legitimate Authority, she's a former terrorist."

"She's a hero Ashley. She was my XO until I turned myself in and she did a damn fine job at the Collector base leading my crew back safely. I'm not going to make either of you take orders from each other since you're both equally talented and equally stubborn." Kallen furrowed her brows at Ashley now, "You both answer to me and no one else, got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Ashley replied with a sigh.

"And of course you're welcome to come back to the ship as well Doctor. If you want."

"If I want? My things will be there in five minutes."

"Glad to hear it. The crew is heading to Docking bay D24. I hope to see you both on the ship when we set out. If you'll excuse me, I've got a council to go yell at."

* * *

"By all reports, earth was the first council world hit. It's facing the brunt of the attack"

"By your reports, Councilor Udina." the salarian councilor shot back as Kallen got to the top of the stairs.

"Shepard barely escaped Earth after the Reapers annihilated our orbital defenses."

"So we should just pull our fleets from our homes and run charging at Earth with no second thought?"

"Councilors please!" Kallen shouted over them. "Udina is correct. Earth is under heavy Reaper attack. That's why I'm here. to ask for your help in fighting them. As we speak, major cities on Earth are being demolished. Lives are being lost, and the Reapers are gaining strength from turning our dead into mindless husks that do their bidding. Every casualty gives the reapers one more body to throw at us. We have to stop them, and quick before it's too late. Did Liara show you all the crucible?"

"Yes. Dr. T'soni made us aware of this super weapon." The Asari Councilor said, "but what good is it to us if it could not save the Protheans?"

"Madam councilor, the Protheans never finished building it. They were wiped out before its completion. They were missing a piece, known only as the 'Catalyst'." Liara pointed to an opening toward the middle of the device.

"This weapon seems like an impossible task for us. We are nowhere near the level of engineering the Protheans were when they vanished."

"That's not true." Kallen said, "The Alliance has been hard at work at the Mars archives uncovering more Prothean tech and engineering. Admiral Hackett is having the Alliance fleets regroup around the crucible and he's putting all of our engineers and scientists into it's creation. We cannot do it alone. We need everything you have to help us stop the Reapers and take back our homeworld."

The alien councilors all exchanged looks. It was eerily similar to Kallen's first trip into this building. This time it was the Salarian councilor shaking his head at the other two, though the Asari concilor was the one to break the bad news, again. "It is the cold and unfortunate truth that we cannot divert our defenses to this project while our worlds are in danger of falling.

"Ashley was right about you." This statement from Kallen got all the councilors attention. "After Eden Prime she told me that if your backs were against the wall, you would abandon humanity to save yourselves." Kallen stepped up to the edge of the platform. "Right now your worlds WILL fall if you do not help us. We may be the newest race on the block, but we are damn sure one of the toughest. How many Reapers have the Turians destroyed? How many have the Asari talked to? Salarian councilor, you scout them out yet?" Kallen looked to the Councilors for actual answers. "None huh? Because I seem to remember the Alliance blowing one to hell outside this very tower, saving your lives. I'm sure you'll enjoy the footage I'm sending you of the human prototype Reaper that was the product of you letting the collectors abduct our colonists." Kallen typed into her omnitool to send them the footage from her greybox and continued speaking. "You'll need us if you want to stop your worlds from falling, just as much as we need you to help us take Earth back. Do you want to end up like the Batarians? Alone facing the Reapers, turned into those...things?"

The Salarian Councilor broke their collective silence. "We are convening a summit of our political leaders. If we can secure our own borders we will consider aiding you."

"You WILL Aid me councilor. Or I find someone who will and leave you out in the cold." Kallen turned and walked back down the stairs, having nothing more to say to the council.

* * *

"They're a bunch of self important jackasses Shepard." Udina shouted. He and Kallen were back in his office.

"They're scared, a little too scared if you ask me." Kallen replied.

"Our people are much more scared than we are." Udina's door opened and the Turian councilor walked through. "That was an impressive speech you gave Shepard. It's no wonder you've done all that you have."

"Well if it isn't Mr. 'Ah yes Reapers'."

"Yes. I admit to not believing in the threat the Reapers posed. Part of their plan I assume, which is why our planets are faring as badly as they are."

"Our?"

"Yes. Earth is not the only Council world being attacked. Palaven is burning. Our Primarch is on one of its moons. I am sending you the coordinates. The Normandy's stealth systems are key in securing Primarch Fedorian so that he may lead us at the summit and put an end to this threat once and for all."

"So now I help you before you help me? Figures."

"If you are to unite us, it's best that you have our leaders believing in your skills Commander. I have no doubt you'll get it done, with our Primarch, we'll be better equipped to fight this menace. That is how it has to be. Good day, Spectre Agent Shepard."

Kallen sighed, "Great. So now I have to be everyone's errand girl because I have a highly advanced stealth ship. I don't get how you've done this your entire life Udina."

"You get used it, and you learn how to make everyone else miserable when you want something too."

"Never thought I'd say this, but I can respect that." Kallen turned and walked out of Udina's office. The Keepers must have been doing some heavy updating because the embassy wasn't how she remembered it a few years ago. Best example was that Bailey's office was now right down the hall from Udina's.

"My viewers have questions!" were the words that hit Kallen's ears when the door to Bailey's office opened.

"Well I'm sorry, but they'll have to wait. There's no anti-human conspiracy going on, none of the Councilors are granting interviews at this time." Bailey told Khalisah Al-Jilani, the reporter who had been scandalizing Shepard's activities ever since her first days as a Spectre.

The reporter turned and stormed out the door, noticing that Shepard had just walked in passed her, she turned around. "Commander Shepard? Commander, the people want to know about Earth! They-"

The Door closed on her before she could finish." Damn press." Bailey groaned.

"Yeah. She always this persistent?"

"The way she's been here lately you'd think we were dating." Bailey chuckled, "Personally I'd rather be back on Zakera Ward, but the pays nice enough that being here with the stuffed shirts isn't so bad. Just glad I got to see Earth before all this happened."

"You got back?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, got a month vacation and saw it all. New York, Paris, Even your de facto shrine in Rio."

"They really go all out for me at the N7 headquarters?"

"Yeah. you might as well have punched every Reaper in the face and came out without breaking your hand." Kallen felt herself blush a little when she heard that. "I won't hold you. I'll have pictures next time your drop by. You've got an important job ahead of you Shepard. You'll get it done."

"Damn right I will. Keep your edge Bailey. You might need it sooner than you think." Kallen exited his office and headed back toward the elevator where Al-Jilani was waiting.

"Commander! The people of the Alliance have questions. Why have you come o the Citadel, shouldn't you be the one leading the resistance on Earth?" Kallen had faced her before, but this time, she was different. She wasn't her usual calm self when she asked these questions. No, these weren't some questions she was using just to get a headline, these were personal. "Why are you here playing with the politicians when families are dying?"

Kallen said nothing, only reaching out to touch Khalisah's shoulder. "Khalisah, I'm here to get help for everyone. We need everyone in the same corner if we're going to fight the Reapers. Keep asking these questions so that the Council won't forget about us. Don't let them do it for a second."

Khalisah wiped her eyes as tears began to fall from them, "I won't. You can count on that...and Thank you Commander. I needed to hear that from you. Thank you for being on our side." Khalisah and her camera drone went off into the embassies, no doubt looking for more people to question.

"Wow, you sure do know your way around a camera." Vega said when he approached her.

"You could say that. I take it you've calmed down after that tantrum when we were leaving Earth?"

"Yeah...Hard not to calm down when you're in this place...I hate it."

"Why?"

"It's like they don't even know what's going on. First time up on the Presidium and I just want to leave. Liara told me the Council wants us to pick up the groceries before they get off their asses to help."

"Yeah, not happy about it, but we're desperate."

"I get it, what you and Anderson were saying. We can't win this by ourselves. It's gonna take everyone to win this. We need help."

"Glad to see you thinking straight."

"Thanks, though I'm gonna head down to the wards where they at least keep it real."

"Sorry but no, back to the Ship, we're about to head out. Send everyone the message, we leave for Palaven in 30."

"Yes Ma'am" James saluted and jogged up to a rapid transit car, sending messages from his omnitool in the process.

Kallen though, chose to take the elevator. It provided her with enough time to get her head together. This was going to be a long, hard road to victory. She knew she'd done whatever she could to prepare. Making herself stronger, making sure everyone she knew was going to be prepared as best they could. Even that wasn't enough however. Right now Millions of lives were being extinguished or being turned into slaves for the Reapers.

"Wow, never thought I'd see you looking this down."

Kallen looked up, realizing she'd been so lost in thought that she didn't notice the elevator ahd stopped at the Normandy's docking bay. "Jacob?"

"In the flesh." He said, snapping to a crisp salute, "Staff Lieutenant Jacob Taylor reporting for duty. Got assigned to the Normandy this morning, it's good to be back."

"Are you bringing your incredibly skilled Girlfriend with you?"

"No, at least not yet" Kasumi said, deactivating her cloak next to Shepard. "I got a tip about this project you guys are working on and figured they would need help procuring supplies. What better use of my talents could there be than that?"

"Good idea. If anyone can find rare and useful things, it's you Kasumi. Good luck."

"Luck's got nothing to do with it Shep, in any case, you'll need all the luck you can get. Especially with how those councilors were acting. Take care of Jacob for me, I don't want him in pieces when I see him again."

"I'll try my best." Kallen and Kasumi shook hands. Kasumi gave Jacob a quick kiss before disappearing once again.

"Shall we?" Jacob asked, motioning to the Normandy.

"We shall!" Kallen replied. They walked to the airlock and stood in the decontamination field. When they entered some of the crew was already onboard and preparing their stations. They would salute when Kallen walked.

"Well it looks like I'll have to find the Armory." Jacob said, coming to where the door to the armory used to be, finding it sealed and removed and some crates sitting in the old doorway.

"You do that...I'm exhausted."

"Get some rest Shepard, you'll need it."

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kallen waived her omnitool and silence the alarm she set before her nap. A solid 6 hours of rest and she still didn't feel 100%. Despite that she rolled out of bed and redressed in her Alliance uniform. She looked up to see stars moving above her head. The ship was on its way to Menae, Palaven's largest moon to rescue the Turian Primarch. Kallen was heading out to make her rounds when Liara stepped out of the Elevator.

"Liara?" Kallen said, her voice slightly raspy from sleep.

"I came to see if you were alright, after everything. I've been forwarding the Turian councilor information on the Crucible, but he won't budge until we rescue the Primarch."

"Of course not."

"How are you feeling Shepard. This is everything we've fought against since the old Normandy, but..."

"I'm fine Liara. I can't afford not to be."

"Okay. I just wanted to be sure."

The elevator door opened a second time, this time a dark skinned human woman stepped out of the doors and into attention. "Commander Shepard, I'm-Oh am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, I was just heading back down to my station." Liara said, replacing the woman in the elevator before the door closed.

The woman started over, "I'm Comm. Specialist Samantha Traynor, with Alliance R&D. I was part of the crew retrofitting the Normandy when you handed her over to us." although she just met her, Kallen was already in love with Samantha's smooth accent. "I've always been in a lab, never served on a ship before..."

"Easy Specialist Traynor." Kallen reassured her, "Take your time." Kallen jerked her head back into her cabin and Samantha followed her in.

"Thank you Commander. The ship is in line with Alliance regulations and outfitted with top of the line Quantum entanglement communicators. This was intended to be used by Admiral Anderson as his mobile Commander center..."

This bit of information was new to Kallen. Why was Anderson going to use her ship to command? How was she supposed to fight the Reapers with anything but the Normandy built specifically for her? All of this thought finally came to a "That's not going to be possible now. He's leading the resistance on Earth."

"Yes, I heard he chose to stay and fight. In any event, I honored to be serving under you, Commander. For as long as you need me anyway, they only sent me to handle the retrofits."

"Kallen" EDI's voice called into the cabin from the intercom, "Some of the Normandy's systems require further testing and Specialist Traynor has been extremely helpful during their installations. If I may request it, I'd like her to stay aboard."

"Looks like you made a friend Specialist. Done EDI. She stays."

"I wasn't aware you let VIs make requests Commander...or call you out of rank?"

"EDI is an AI. An unshackled one at that. Fully self aware."

"Oh! I knew it! I knew Joker was lying." Kallen had to suppress a smile at seeing Samantha get angry at Joker, the first of many times she predicted.

"It was not our intentions were not to deceive, only to make sure that I was not uninstalled and destroyed as standard Alliance protocols instruct." EDI replied.

"No, it's alright...and I apologize for all those times I talked about your voice being...attractive." Traynor rubbed the back of her neck then got back to her train of thought. "Anyway, shall I give you a list of the new upgrades?" She pulled out a datapad and Kallen stood next to her. "The CIC is pretty much the same from the Cerberus build of the ship. Aft of that is the war room. The door way to the tech labs houses a full body scan, for clearance purposes, only officers of the ship may enter unless otherwise requested. In the War Room you can analyze combat data and organize War assets, as well as go over missions specific intel." Samantha pressed the image and it changed to a weapons bench. "The Shuttle bay contains an armory, where you can modify and equip weapons. When the shuttle bay is set to open the armory goes into lockdown so that weapons and armor aren't lost." She pressed it again and Something similar to Liara's base appeared. "Liara set up some equipment in the room behind the Medical bay. There you have it. Same ship is before, it just flies Alliance colors now. Speaking of which, I believe Admiral Hackett would like to speak to you at the vid comm."

Kallen and Samantha walked into the Elevator and rode it down to the 2nd Deck. Samantha walked over to Kelly's old station and began typing into the terminal, while Kallen walked to the scanner.

"Commander Shepard!" The first of two women in the room said, both saluting her. "I'm private Campbell and that's Private Westmoreland. We monitor anyone coming in and out of the War and Meeting rooms. It's an honor to serve on the Normandy Ma'am."

"Likewise Private." Kallen said as she was scanned. A beep allowed her through the next door and she saw the tech labs and been removed and replaced with the old debriefing room, walled off by three glass panes. At the end of the room next to the emergency ladder was another door. The war room was spectacular. In the center of the room was a circular holographic projector surrounded by various stations. On the upper level were other stations ready to be used for any purpose. Opposite her was the vid comm. She walked to it to see that Admiral Hackett's line was ready. She accessed it and Hackett's image appeared as if he was standing this.

"Commander, Councilor Udina has just updated me on your progress. I see you're heading to Palaven to rescue the Turian Primarch."

"Yes Sir. I'm gathering the leadership of the council species so I can bypass their councilors. This summit is going to be our best chance for a quick counter offensive on Earth."

"I like it. Meanwhile I've set up an location for the crucible project. Dr. T'soni has been sending me all the available information she has. It helps to have the Shadow broker on your side when facing the greatest threat the Galaxy has ever seen."

"That is does. I'll get you all the help I can. Fleets, scientists, you name it I'll get it." Kalln saluted her godfather.

"I'll hold you to that. Hackett out."

With a deep sigh Kallen turned and walked back through the war room and security check point. Campbell and Westmoreland were in conversation.

"I can't believe the council won't help." Campbell groaned.

"Come on Sarah, if Thessia was being torched and Earth hadn't been touched, you bet your ass we'd be protecting the relay to make sure we didn't get hit too."

Even they were debating on the councils positions. It was hard to stay mad at their outright refusal to march the fleets to Earth. Thinking of earth, she realized she was still in the same uniform she wore during the attack and decided she needed to change. Kallen went back up to her cabin to finally check out her armor locker.

Her selection was amazing. She scrolled through it with her omnitool even finding something special from Joker and EDI; an N7 hoodie. "Yes! I always wanted one of these!" She continued to scroll and found an Alliance dress uniform and chose that. "Now I make my rounds."

Kallen rode the elevator down to the crew deck and immediately she was stunned by what she saw when the door opened. Before her was a wall, erected with the Alliance insignia in the center with two columns of names. She recognized them as the members of the Normandy SR-1 that didn't make it off the ship. There was another name on there, Kaidan's.

Virmire came rushing back into her mind. The sight of Kaidan sitting against the bomb seconds before it blew. Kallen turned away from the wall wiping the tears that welled up in her eyes as she did. She headed over to Miranda's office, checking to see how things were going, and found that, well, they weren't going well.

"Shepard, there you are." Miranda said, turning away from a very disgruntled Ashley. "did you really make Ashley the XO of the ship?"

"I made you both XO's. You're both my second in command. Is that going to be a problem?"

"It is because I'm going over personnel records and she's taking them for herself. She's doing he same tasks I'm doing and it's aggravating." Miranda stamped her foot on the ground to add emphasis to her annoyance.

Kallen pinched the bridge of her nose. "okay look. Make a list of all the duties an XO does, send it to me and then I'll assign each of you half of them. That way neither of you are doing something that's already done. You both have the same amount of authority here. I trust you both with this Ship if something happens to me. Don't make me regret it." Kallen walked out of the office and over to the medbay where she saw Dr. Chakwas.

"Ah there you are Commander."

"How's it feel to be back Doc?" Kallen smiled.

"Like coming home. I'm going over everyone's medical records and I'd like to do a quick scan for yours."

"Sure, just, no scalpels."

"Alas to my great disappointment it's nothing invasive, just checking your implants and your in house camera crew." Chakwas chuckled a bit as she scanned Kallen. "How is that if I may ask?"

"Well, so far nothing terrible. I had a run in with Cerberus so they might have gotten something if the static on Mars blocked EDI. So far EDI's been organizing all the footage from our last mission and sending the necessary stuff to the council."

"Well that's good. Your implants have taken fully. Your body has adapted to the weaves and the medigel conduits. I see you've also been working on your physique. Your muscles are dense, yet flexible enough to stop from tearing. This should help you in the long run. You're the picture of health"

"I try." Kallen said, flexing her arms like a body building. "It's glad to have you back. I couldn't imagine a Normandy without you."

"Likewise. The ship would just feel...wrong if you weren't here to lead it. Take care Shepard"

Shepard walked towards the AI core and the doors opened to the fantastic view of Liara's information network.

"Hello Commander Kallen Shepard. It is nice to see you again." Liara's drone said when she entered.

"I see you brought more than just your computer with you."

"Yes, well I would be a silent Shadow Broker without my data feeds and Glyph helps keep them organized, though he and EDI did have a little spat when he came on board."

"I was only trying to adjust the settings to your preferences."

"Yes Well EDI is more than capable of doing that herself. You're lucky she allowed you to remain active on the ship."

"Well I'm glad to see everything worked out. If there's anything you need from me just send me a message." With her crew deck rounds complete Kallen headed to the engineering deck. She entered from the right side and saw Ken and Gabby's old stations were vacant, but turned to see a face she hadn't seen since her resurrection.

"Commander, glad you could come by."

"Engineer Adam's good to see you" they exchanged salutes. "What brings you back here?"

"I was assigned to the Normandy to oversee the drive core retrofits," he said as they walked toward the pulsing engine, "but when I saw it I had to stop myself from drooling."

"I take it you like our SR-2?"

"She's incredible, if there's one nice thing I can say about Cerberus, it's that they know how to build a ship. And about that-Cerberus I mean-I owe you an apology. Dr. Chakwas told me they were rounding up the old crew for a second ship, but when she said it was a Cerberus job, I declined. I didn't have her back, or yours and I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Adams. You can make it up to me on this tour."

"Yes Ma'am"

Kallen walked out into the corridor and noticed the lock on the starboard cargo bay was green, meaning it was in use. She walked over to it and entered. It was magnificent. The blank slate of wall that used to be there was covered in pictures, mostly of people from the citadel from what Kallen could tell. Diana stood in front of the wall, looking over the pictures when she noticed Kallen enter. "Like the set up? I was honestly shocked to find the bed when I got here."

"It's nice, sort of like a studio for you?"

"Yeah, plenty of work space and I get a private place to do my work. I also noticed something else. The presence of Matriarch Benezia's daughter, an AI on board the ship, and a Communicator that can reach Earth. That last one is my favorite. If you can get me anything about Earth it'll be worth a week of headlines. I won't need face time, just data."

"A-alright. I'll get you what I can that's not classified. Telle veryone what's really going on with Earth."

"I can do this Commander If you have time later, remind me to tell you how I made an Elcor cry." Diana saluted Kallen and sat at the desk next to the wall. Kallen highlighted a few files for her and sent them to her terminal. She now headed down to the shuttle bay. There was a guy at the terminal closest to the Kodiak. She approached and cleared her throat.

"Ah Commander." the man snapped into a salute, "Flight Lieutenant Steve Cortez, I was just doing maintenance reports on the new Kodiak shuttle.

"Good work Lieutenant, I trust it's in working order?"

"Dios! Straight to business without even saying 'Hello'? You two need to chill out." Vega called from his station.

"Hey, Vega, SHUT UP!"

"So you do care Mr. Vega." Cortez called over to him, getting back to attention when Kallen turned her glare on him. "I was assigned to the Normandy to oversee the retrofits of the cargo hold, making it similar to that of SR-1. I'm familiar with operating and maintaining the UT-47a Kodiak shuttles and the M44 Hammerhead ground assault vehicle. In my years in the Allince I got knack for procurement when I needed repairs which is why I almost monitor and maintain the Normandy's supply chains. If you link to a store we can buy materials and have them sent to the ship, thought it is a little more expensive for delivery."

"I see, so you're a jack of all trades it seems."

"Yes Ma'am. The new Kodiak is one of the best birds I've seen. It has an upgraded Eezo core and prototype stealth technology based on the Normandy's design. I can get you in and out of tough spots with quick drops, but she flies like a brick, so you need a good pilot."

"Well I'm glad you know how to fly her, carry on Lieutenant Cortez."

"Yes Ma'am. Glad to be here." He turned back to his station, returning to the maintenance reports.

Kallen looked out into the main area of the shuttle bay and saw Vega and Jacob exchanging punches. "HEY!" Kallen barked, running up to them. Her voice caused Jacob to look away, making him catch a right hook from Vega across the chin. Kallen turned to Vega, grabbed him by the wrists and hurled him over her head, landing hard on his back. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Does everyone on this ship want to fight? save it for the Reapers!"

"Shepard relax." Jacob groaned, holding his jaw. "Vega and I go way back. We were old sparring partners in basic."

"Yeah Lola, chill, not fighting, though Tay needs to not give people openings like that." Vega chuckled, making his way to his feet.

"Alright, we'll get a ring like we had on the old ship, and then you two can spar, until then back to your stations"

"Yes Ma'am" they both said before heading to separate work benches. Kallen followed Vega however.

"Something you need Lola?"

"Yeah, stop calling me that, now." Kallen said plainly, "It was cute when we were naked, but now this is business. Address me as Ma'am , Commander, or Queen if you're into that, but Lola's off limits for now."

"Jeez, you really do need to lighten up. I take it the presence of those fiery XO's of yours is what has you on edge?"

"None of your damn business. You were a fun ride for a while Lieutenant, but I can't have you acting the way you've been these past few days."

"I get it I get it. Flings are flings. I am gonna miss seeing that ass if yours though...last one I promise Ma'am."

"Thank you. carry on." Shepard walked out of Vega's area and over to Jacob.

"Sorry about earlier Shepard, wasn't aware it could be seen as dangerous."

"It's alright Jacob. What's in that crate?"

"Oh that? Just a gift from the N7 program. Heavy armor suited just for you. They tailored it to your physique and it helps you out in the field. Comes with extra ammo pockets for your guns, VIs to help your weapons shoot better and back up shield generators to boost your barriers strength. They call it Defender armor." Jacob pushed he crate in front of her.

It was beautiful. Black armor that looked like it could take a beating and in her control give one out too.

"Also we just got our weapons in and it's a hell of a spread. The Alliance took your widow and upgraded it, even gave it a scarier name, here's the Black Widow." Jacob handed her the weapon, extending out into its full size. "It's got a three shot clip now and it still packs the punch it used to have. We also have several mods I can put onto it, including a longer barrel and even one that allows the shots to go through walls and bodies."

"Sounds enticing, work your magic Lieutenant Taylor. Send me a full list when you and Vega get this stuff unpacked and I'll let you know what I want."

"Aye aye Ma'am"


	41. Moons and Homeworlds

**Welcome. The "Done better than Bioware" Mass Effect 3 continues! Time for Menae as Kallen hopes to unite the races of the galaxy to fight the Reapers. The crew interacts more and people who don't interact do now! Everybody gets their fair share in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stealth systems engaged, leaving FTL in ten" Joker announced

The ship was full of movement now. Everyone was either heading to their battle stations or finalizing their work before shutting it down during combat. The team was Liara, Vega, and Adam, fresh from his power nap in Starboard observations, which he chose for his area for obvious reasons. They entered the shuttle after Cortez finished it's prep.

The ship slowed as it left FTL speeds and banked to avoid a Turian fighter, leaving a clear path to the moons position. Scans showed the Reapers were the ones in a defensive position above Palaven and that a bulk of the Turians forces were coming from Menae. The shuttle bay opened and Cortez flew the Kodiak out into space.

"Holy hell." Kallen gasped. Through the front of the Kodiak she could see the devastation on Palaven. Large streaks of scorched land could be seen and several large explosions were going off on various places on this side of the surface. Ships were being destroyed as well, Turian ships. The best Kallen saw was the barriers on a Sovereign class Reaper light up, but before they could go anywhere the ship retreated and a fresh Reaper took his place, destroying the dreadnaught that had the upper hand.

"Entering Menae's atmosphere." Cortez said, trying to get the attention at the moon, which was in much better shape, but not out of the fire. Several reapers were on the surface and they were decimating Turian fortifications. "Coordinates to the FOB received, beginning descent."

"By the goddess, was it this bad on Earth?" Liara asked, turning to Kallen.

"Yeah. Buildings fell, ships blew up, people got vaporized. It wasn't pretty."

"Ma'am" Cortez called back, "the Turians are getting overrun, gonna have to do a hot drop. Opening the shuttle doors now."

"You heard the man, we're firing from the air and onto the ground, weapons and biotics at the ready!" Kallen pulled her Black Widow off her back and set it to the new explosive inferno rounds. When the hatch opened, everyone could see wave after wave of husk was closing in on the Turian base. Kallen fired a round into a swarm of human husks and the ammo effect set several of them on fire and blew her target to pieces. "I love this rifle." Kallen laughed.

When the shuttle flew over the cliff and by a Turian structure then landed in one of its airfields. The team charged into the crowd of husks, taking advantage of their melee specification by mowing them down with their weapons.

"I'm so glad you're an N7. This eagle pistol is fantastic!" Adam said while reloading his pistol. In the crate marked with the N7 insignia came with several N7 specialized weapons. The N7 eagle, an automatic pistol capable of firing several rounds with the trigger held down. Vega was using the N7 Valkyrie assault rifle, three round burst fire gun. He was also carrying the N7 crusader shotgun, possibly the most accurate shotgun in human history. It did sacrifice power, but the clip size was large enough to still do damage. The final piece of the N7 Valiant sniper Rifle. If not for the Black Widow, Kallen would be carrying that on her shoulders.

"Friendly's, open the gates." the Turian guard said and the barricade in front of them lowered to allow them entry once the husks were dealt with. The base camp was in bad shape. A few buildings were filled with body bags. The remaining troops were scrambling through the base, getting orders on the fly and preparing for counter attacks. Kallen found the man in charge and went into his structure as he gave two soldiers orders.

"Commander Shepard, I'm glad you've come. General Corinthos. " The Turian saluted her.

"General." Kallen returned the salute. "I'm here to get Primarch Fedorian for the war summit."

The general's face deflated a little at this statement, "Primarch Fedorian is dead. He tried to make it to the relay but his shuttle was shot down by Reaper forces."

"Dammit. I'm sorry to hear this. I heard he was a good man."

"And a friend."

Liara stepped forward, "Has a successor been named? The Hierarch has clear lines of succession."

"She's right." The General said, "but we've been cut off from Palaven command. Our men were overrun at our communications towers, If you could clear it out and repair it we could find the new Primarch.

"Done, let's move people!" Kallen led the team toward the Communications tower and as advertised husks were at the base of it. "Adam take point, clear out the first wave!"

"On it!" Adam ran ahead, corona flaring and he tossed a few husks off the cliff beside the tower. He followed that up with a large and expanding singularity that picked up five husks at once. Vega and Kallen fired into the singularity, burning the husks caught in it and Liara finished them with a warp that detonated the biotic ball and sent the remaining husks flying and fading into ashes in the air.

Kallen activated the console at the base of the tower and it brought up several error messages. "Shit the towers damaged, can anyone fix this?"

"It's similar to one of the towers on my old ship I should be able to repair it." Liara holstered her SMG and climbed to the upper platform to fix the tower.

Another wave of husks appeared with their trademark groaning. Adam took the lead, slamming husks into one another while Vega used his carnage attack to set them on fire. Kallen helped put another husk down when one got lucky and jumped on her from behind. She managed to flip it over herself and it bounced right back at her. Kallen blocked it's wide swipe with her Revenant and delivered two jabs to its face then fired several rounds into it to turn the body into ash.

"Commander Shepard, we've got what you need, make your way back to base and we'll discuss a plan to find the new primarch."

"Understood!" Kallen replied over the gun fire and biotics. Just then Turian reinforcements came from the base and wiped out the remaining husks.

"Thank you Commander, we'll secure the tower while you head back to base." One of the soldiers said. Kallen's team headed back to the main camp to find out about the next Primarch. General Corinthos was waiting for her

"We have the identity of the new Primarch. General Adrien Victus."

"His name has come across my desk a few times."

"Is he good?"

"Let's just say, if there was a doppelganger for each of us, he'd be the Turian Kallen Shepard." Liara said with a smirk.

"How do we find him?"

"I help you get there."

Kallen turned and smiled. "Well look who it is. I'm surprised to find you here and not attached to the Normandy's main gun by the hip."

"You always know how to make a guy feel welcome." Garrus replied.

"Well you can start by clearing the barricade at the front of the base!" a Turian soldier said as he labored to their position. He was severely wounded and holding his side to cut down on the bleeding.

"Alright, let's go find this primarch!"

* * *

_Dedicating run times to the retrieval of prothean data...run times executing...data download commencing...5%...13%...19%...error, platform activity detected, activating internal counter measures. Barrier up and at 100% power, power diverted from 5th reserve battery, at maximum power barrier will last for 8 hours 23 minutes 59 seconds._

* * *

In her office Miranda was making a detailed analysis of the combat roster and formulating preferred combat teams based on everyone who was on the Normandy. That was until she needed teams with Ashley on them. Miranda inhaled and got up. She left her office and walked to the crew quarters.

"Commander Williams, I need you in my office for a moment." Miranda said. Ashley was in her bunk and she put down the datapad she was reading and stood. She was barefoot so only Miranda's boots made any noise as they walked through the mess and into her office." I'll need your combat records. I'm compiling a list of teams that will get the highest efficiency based on who we're fighting."

"You don't know me well enough to know my preferences?" Ashley asked.

"I know them, but I'd prefer to see you in action. I know the Alliance has camera's incorporated into hard suits and helmets, so I'd like to see your HUD records as far back as 6 months. "

"That all?"

"No, actually, I'd like to have a personal chat with you, if you're up for it?"

Ashley exhaled heavily through her nose and sat down. "I need to know that I can trust you, Commander." Miranda started, "I know we've been on the opposite side of loyalties, but I need you to know that I am no longer a Cerberus agent and have cut all ties with the organization. I know we also share a personal interest in our superior and I don't want that to come between us as comrades. We need to be able to work together at the highest level."

"Right. So what happens if one of us wants her back? What then?"

"Well since we're adults and not hormonally driven teenagers, we'll see if she wants either of us and her choice decides it."

"Sounds good. Thanks for this." Ashley stood up from her seat, "I'm glad we could clear the air. For the record though, I know you aren't with Cerberus anymore, since I saw you changed your sisters housing after the date of the Collector base mission. Liara was helpful with that bit of information."

* * *

"That does not sound good!" Vega shouted at the sound of explosions coming from the camp where the Primarch was located.

"Move it, no one's taking this Primarch from me!" Kallen sprinted through the last part of the trail and into the base. A group of cannibals was at the south entrance to greet her and Kallen had no problem shooting at anything that resembled a Batarian. The focused their fire on her, and since she was ahead of her team she needed her adrenaline rush to take them. With her time stopping reflexes she was able to fire at them in between bursts from the guns they had for arms, severing them from two before firing rounds into the heads of the other two. The explosive setting on the ammo was invaluable since they all were burning even without being shot before.

Adam and Vega were the next two through the entrance. Two Turian husks, tagged as Marauders because they seemed to have a lot more cognitive function than other types of husk that had normal weapons and kinetic barriers, stepped up to halt their progress. Adam planted some rounds from his eagle in the head of the lead Marauder's head and Vega obliterated both of their forms with one of his frag grenades.

A primal roar was the next sound to fill the base. The second Brute the team had come across in the past half hour had turned its sights on them.

"This one's mine. Let's see how all that weight training turned out" Kallen holstered her assault rifle and measured up to the beast. This was also a test of the strength augmentation her defender armor gave her, as well as it's shock absorption.

The Brute crouched into a sprinter like set position the launched itself toward her like a Krogan charge. The giant metal claw was raised like a melee weapon, it swung down at Kallen, practically giving death a ride on its top.

A deep thud reverberated through the area. Kallen caught the claw with both hands. The Brute didn't even look phased , continuing to put pressure on her, at least enough to move her out of the way to get another strike. The next roar came from Kallen, she grabbed one of the edges and bent them backwards, eliciting a painful roar from the massive husk.

The battlefield slowed down from Kallen again. She used this chance to check her surroundings. The turians were fortified and some were even intently watching her. The remaining cannibals were being gunned down by the Turian forces and the ones that weren't firing were talking to each other about her, at least she thought they were based on her limited Turian lip reading skills. She pulled the claw apart at the split, effectively disarming the creature then took the weapon and jammed it through the surgically made torso, mounting the creature like a surf board to finish her work. With her personal victory clinched Kallen roared back at the creature's dying face and bellowed, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" knowing that the feedback would be going back to the reaper controlling the creature. Kallen whipped her claymore into her hands and fired two shots into it to make sure it stayed dead.

She looked up to see Turians leaving their cover and she finally identified Victus, standing next to Garrus, obviously in shock that the new that he was now the leader of the Turian Hierarchy.

* * *

The lights flickered and darkened. Several moments went by before they lit up again. "Joker what the hell was that?" Ashley called into her comm.

"Power outage, EDI's offline," Joker replied, "Can you get to the AI core to check it out?"

"Copy that. I'll see what I can do." Ashley hopped to her feet and left the crew quarters. Miranda was walking across the mess and joined her at the medbay entrance. The interface to the AI core was green and hopefully that meant EDI wasn't sulking or being secretive. The sound of the fire prevention measures being used could be heard through the door. When the sound ceased Ashley pressed the interface.

The door opened to the fog left by the fire measures. She waved her hand to disperse as much as possible when she saw it. The glowing visor of the android was active, it was active. Ashley's body tensed all at once. Her injuries were nowhere near fully healed and she could swear her muscles started pulling all over again. "Stay back! Stay back!" Ashley screamed, putting her hands up as she would in a hand to hand drill, ready to fend off the android long enough for Miranda to help her.

"I will maintain any distance you wish for me to have, Commander Williams." The cool voice of EDI replied.

Ashley's jaw slowly descended, leaving her mouth gaping as she struggled to believe what she saw. The last time she saw it, it was a Cerberus infiltration unit stealing Prothean data and wiping out the squad on mars and now...it was the home of the Ship's AI.

"EDI, you're controlling that body?"

"Yes. With Dr. T'soni away on a mission, I was left to keep digging for the information stored on the android. As I did a backup power source and CPU activated. I initiated counter measures to subdue the android and deleted the CPU and the Cerberus programming. With a base operating system gone I placed part of mine inside and here we are. I now control this body, have all the Prothean Data that was stolen, and have updated information on Cerberus protocols and tactical data that was installed on this platform."

"Brilliant decision EDI." Miranda said surveying the body.

"I reasoned as much." EDI said, making the face smile, "If you will excuse me I must take this platform for a spin. I believe that is the applicable phrase for testing something new." EDI walked past both women, only making noise when the heels on her feet touched the ground, leaving them in the AI Core.

Miranda glanced over to Ashley to see she was visibly sweating while staring blankly at Liara's work station. "Ashley, are you alright?" Miranda asked.

"I'm...shaken...but alright." Ashley breathed heavily as she spoke. It wasn't easy seeing the same body that tried to kill her, speak with the voice of something she was, in a sense, completely at the mercy of. She quickly composed herself and left the AI core. Despite the brave face, she was not okay with this, not one bit.

* * *

"So, you're sure the Krogan will want to join the summit?" Adam asked. He, Kallen, Primarch Victus, Miranda, and Ashley were gathered in the war room. "Wouldn't it be better ask the Geth since we already know they're not hostile unless provoked and that they hate the Reapers?"

"I am still a bit skeptical about that myself, " Victus said.

"Hey, three of us have served with a Geth that was the avatar of their consensus." Adam shot back, "They've already proven that they want to work with us to stop the Reapers, why go through having to put on a song and dance for the Krogan when they barely tolerate aliens on their homeworld?"

"He does have a point." Miranda said, " If we're going to work with the Krogan, the words 'genophage cure' will need to be in the conditions."

"That's partially why I want them here." Victus said, "They've paid for their mistakes and it's time we let them rejoin the galactic community as an equal. I just hope that they're ready for it."

" I think they might be. Especially if we get the clan chief I think we will." Kallen said.

"Commander, the Krogan Clan Chief and the Salarian Dalatrass are ready to board." Samantha called in via the intercom.

"Send them here, the Primarch and I will meet them in the meeting room." Kallen said, "Everyone else is dismissed until we have a plan of action."

Everyone not named Primarch Victus saluted Kallen and left the war room. Behind them she and Victus entered the meeting room. A few minutes passed and the door opened. A petite Salarian entered the area and walked into the meeting room.

"Dalatrass Linron" Victus said respectfully. Before Kallen could address her, the doors opened again for a familiar face.

"Shepard!"

"Wrex!" Kallen said cheerfully, leaving the room to greet her friend, "I was hoping you were the one I was negotiating with."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, especially when the future of My people is at stake." Both of them entered the meeting room, much to the displeasure of the Dalatrass.

"I see you were serious about the Krogan being part of this summit, Victus." Linron said, crossing her arms.

"Yes Dalatrass, we need them in this fight." Victus responded, "It's time they rejoined the galactic community."

"The last time they did that, they threatened the balance of the galactic community, causing a war after they just stopped one."

"And whose fault was that Dalatrass?" Wrex spoke up, "Your species saw fit to give us nuclear arms after we already destroyed our own civilization with them so now that I've united the clans to stop the Reapers you want to keep us on the sidelines?"

"United? Don't make jest with me Krogan. You still have your species working as mercenaries, don't tell me you've forgotten the bloodpack?"

"And I'm sure you don't have Salarian's working for the Eclipse? You've got no ground on this one."

"I myself wiped out a Krogan clan that was hell bent on starting the new Krogan rebellions." Kallen activated her omnitool and displayed footage of her run through the Werlyoc territory, "They were a standalone group and they are no more. The other Krogan clans have negotiated with Wrex and aren't about to follow their path."

"So what if you wiped Clan Werlyoc out, you still can't trust them."

"I never said what Clan it was, Dalatrass." Kallen said, eyes narrowing.

"Doesn't surprise me that she knows." Wrex said, walking around the corner of the table next to Victus. He tapped a few buttons on the table and brought up a screen. The video showed the inside of a lab. The camera moved to show four containment pods, all of which contained shadowed figures resembling Krogan. "They have Krogan females that are immune to the genophage!"

"Where did you get that?!...It could be a fabrication!"

"Bullshit. If you have them they should be returned to their own people. Not held like lab rats by the salarians."

"You'll give them the means to repopuate out of control and unchecked. That's what lead to the rebellions!"

"And you would doom them to extinction. They need this cure and we need allies. If you don't do this humanity will not come to your aid, Dalatrass."

"And I'll be the last friendly Turian you see." Victus agreed. All the pressure was no on Dalatrass Linron. Finally she placed a hand to her face.

"The females are being kept at an STG base on Sur'kesh. " She looked up to see Kallen and Wrex exiting the meeting room, presumably to get ready for a planet side operation. "But I warn you commander, a bully has no friends when she needs them most."

Kallen heard these remark and walked back into the meeting room, "If we don't get this cure we won't live long enough to find out if I'm the bully, or if it's you trying to keep the Krogan down."

* * *

"I have run several diagnostic scans. They all report this platform is at optimal capacity and fully under my control." EDI said as Kallen inspected her. "Combat software is updated and I have sent Ms. Lawson a detailed report on its capabilities. I am able to use Overload and Incineration tech. I am also able to produce a hologram of my form to draw fire away from the squad."

"You can?"

EDI tapped some commands into her omnitool and a second EDI appeared. They both made the same movements and the decoy went ahead of EDI under certain commands.

"That...is amazing." Kallen's jaw hung a little bit, "Sure, you can come to Sur'Kesh. Hopefully we can just get the female Krogan and get out, but you know how that usually goes."

"Correct. I will acquire combat ready clothing and meet you in the shuttle bay." EDI exited Kallen's cabin, leaving her to armor up in her defender armor suit. Kallen sent out messages to Miranda and Jacob telling them they were up for going planet side.

Kallen rode the elevator down to the shuttle bay. Her team was waiting for her. Miranda was in light, black armor. Her initials were on the right collarbone of the chest piece and instead of her usual SMG and pistol combo, she now had a Valkyrie AR and eagle pistol.

Jacob was in a new suit of armor, most likely what he used before his Cerberus days. It had several pouches for ammo, and lighter armor for his biotic class. He also had N7 weaponry with the Crusader and Hurricane SMG.

EDI was also a sight to behold. She was wearing one of Miranda's old body suits, modified to have Alliance colors and even had her own name on the same side Miranda had her initials.

"Shepard, let's go, we don't have all day!" Wrex called from the shuttle. Of course he was impatient. Miranda, Jacob, EDI, and Kallen piled into the shuttle. The bay went into launch procedure and once it was clear Cortez flew through the atmosphere of Sur'Kesh.

"This is the Salarian homeworld Wrex. Just let diplomacy take its course." Kallen said, Wrex still wasn't buying it though.

"These females are best, and last hope for my people. You better be able to pull this off."

"Hey, watch who you talk to like that." Kallen replied, "You may be King of the Krogan, but you don't get to question my ability to do things."

"Heh, I'd have been worried if you said anything different"

"The Salarians will have her heavily guarded. She will be kept safe from harm." EDI said.

"Who's the synthetic?" Wrex asked, examining her closely.

"I am EDI, the Normandy's artificial intelligence." She replied politely.

"Sounds like Joker didn't teach you anything about Salarians."

"He did not, _I_ taught _him_ about Salarians." EDI replied, with...attitude. At least from Kallen's perspective.

The shuttle began its descent toward the salarian base and Cortez flew the shuttle smoothly to the landing pad. Minutes went by before Kallen began getting sick of the floating sensation. "What's the hold up Lieutenant?"

"They're refusing the let us land, We don't have the necessary clearance."

"Tell them Dalatrass Linron authorized this herself."

"I knew we couldn't trust them" Wrex grumbled, "Let's see them try and stop a Krogan air drop." He undid the hatch on the side of the shuttle.

"WREX!" Kallen shouted form the cockpit, but it was too late. Wrex leaped and landed on the landing pad with an authoritative thud. Kallen could see STG members rushing to the landing pad, weapons ready in response to Wrex drawing the claymore from his back.

"HEY!" Kallen jumped down from the shuttle and walked in front of Wrex, drawing the laser sighting from him to her. He looked back down the scopes at the sharpshooters, daring them to fire at her.

"Stand down! Hold your fire, Hold your fire!" A salarian rushed ahead of his forces and waved off the snipers, "I'm Padok Wiks. lead researcher at this station. Your arrival was just confirmed by Dalatrass Linron less than a minute ago. We apologize for the alarm." Wrex growled at this statement, his paranoia around Salarians was in full bloom. "I was asked to allow you in Commander, but your Krogan friend must stay above ground. Krogan are notorious for their close quarters aggression and it is a precaution. This base also carries very sensitive information and classified projects."

As Wiks said this a large containment pod was being moved above them. as it was lowered to a station Kallen saw what was inside. Her mind flashed back to Hagalaz to her fight with the Shadow Broker as one of its species stumbled around inside.

"As in housing a Yagh?!" Kallen growled, "If you know what's good for you you'll send it back to its homeworld, or put it down."

"With all due respect Commander, that is none of your concern." Wiks replied.

"Trust me, we've gone toe to toe with one of them, I still get headaches from when it got to me." Jacob said, remembering how he and Thane were knocked out cold from being hit with the Shadow Broker's desk.

"If I have to I will use every ounce of my Spectre Authority to get this project shut down. I'm giving you an out, take it."

"Aren't you only here to pick up the Krogan females we recovered from Clan Werlyoc?"

"Yeah, who cares if these pyjacks get in over their heads again, I say we let them reap the rewards" Wrex said with a big smile as he eyed the Yahg.

"Right...I will prepare the elevator for your arrival Commander, I will let you know when it's ready.

* * *

Ashley sat down at the mess with her meal. Her body still retained the soreness from the attack by the Eva Core android, even if she wasn't rehabbing with Chakwas. The stretching routine she had was brutal, but in the long run it would make her less susceptible to injury if her muscles were looser.

She could hear the faint sound of a door opening behind her and the sound of boots moving along the metal floor. She turned her head and caught the familiar Turian silhouette of Garrus Vakarian.

"Wow, I didn't believe it until now." He said, "Good to see you Williams." He said, standing next to the table.

"Vakarian. What brings you here?"

"Turian Primarch. Helping him coordinate the fleets and logistical data, you?"

"Spectre status, Promotion to Commander, injured, which is why I'm not planet side on Sur'kesh. I'm rehabbing with Dr. Chakwas."

"I see, How long you been hurt?"

"Got injured Sunday, so almost a week. Cerberus mech on Mars that stole prothean tech."

"So you're saying it was recent?" Garrus asked.

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"Just that nothing was stopping your when we saved you on Horizon. But you're here now, even though you're injured."

Ashley slammed her fists on the table and pushed herself to her feet, grunting through the pain. "I read the reports from the last mission Vakarian, all of them. I chose to stay with the Alliance, doing otherwise would be treason. Cerberus is a rogue organization and I refused to turn my back on the Alliance after I worked so hard to get past the stigma against my family. With Shepard and Lawson groundside I am the ranking officer on this ship and you will treat me as such. As a Turian you should know something about honor...or not since you quit C-Sec twice and became a mercenary."

Garrus's facial plates shifted and compacted. His mandibles flared slightly, "And you still ended up betraying the person who loved you most."

"Like when you abandoned your sick mother to play hero with Shepard? I read the shadow broker files on you. She was sick and you were nowhere to be found. Don't you dare accuse me of betraying anyone."

The pair continued to stare angrily at each other.

"Hey LC, glad to see you out and about." Adam said, entering the mess. Garrus turned and headed back to the main battery and Ashley sat back down to her meal. Adam sat across from her with his food, "So I take it PT is being kind to you?"

"Not really. Hurts like a bitch." Ashley said in between bites. "Chakwas says I'll be combat ready in about a month."

"Sweet. It'll be good to have you back down there shooting things."

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous of the ground teams I get to make them and then I just sit and wait for them to hopefully come back."

* * *

"I'm heading up top!" Kallen shouted. Everything did not go as planned. Through espionage, Cerberus found out about the Genophage cure and the Krogan females the STG had in custody. Three of the four had perished from complications from their treatments at Maelon's camp on Tuchanka. Mordin was on the job, however. One remained alive, but Cerberus struck to extinguish her. So far their forces were strong, but not undefeatable. this was the second to last check point and Shepard's team was getting the better of them.

Jacob was on point, taking on two guardian class soldiers, getting two head shots with the hyper accurate Crusader then ducking into cover in time for Miranda to hurl a warp into the centurion class trooper behind the broken front line. Mordin and the female were rising to the level, behind the Cerberus forces.

A blood curdling roar filled the area. The wall beside the middle of the Cerberus formation exploded and one of the stray Yahg burst through and began attacking them.

"Well, this is refreshing." EDI said as she peeked over cover to watch the Yahg attack. Shepard signaled a hold fire, trying to avoid the ire of the massive alien. That signal quickly changed as the Yahg turned its attention to Mordin. He lowered his head and burst into a full sprint at the containment chamber.

"JACOB!" Shepard yelled.

"On it!" Jacob's biotics flared and the Yahg began to slow down, coming to a complete stop a few feet from the chamber. "Get over here!" Jacob groaned, pulling the roaring Yahg back a few steps at a time.

"EDI , help him out!" Kallen barked.

"Assisting." EDI aimed her omnitool and placed her decoy by the edge of the platform.

"Hey ugly, over here! Your species is primitive and your mother was promiscuous" The decoy shouted. Jacob's biotics faded, obviously the Yahg's endurance outlasted his, but the distraction was enough. He turned and charge at EDI's decoy. He phased right through it and flew over the edge into the valley between buildings.

"Nice insult." Kallen laughed. She jogged past EDI and authorized Mordin's transfer to the landing area.

"Thank you. I learned that from some of Jeff's old combat logs." EDI said cheerfully as the team climbed up a ladder to take on the last few Cerberus troops remaining.

"Shepard, pod under attack, massive mech doing damage!" Mordin said in her ear via the comm.

"EDI, use that pistol you got from Kirrahe!"

"Firing!" EDI held a white pistol in her hands. she took aim and fired it 5 times at the giant Atlas class Mech. Several glowing balls stuck to the mech, mostly on the glass concealed driver. One by one they exploded, rocking the mech and hitting the right spots to make the body explode and crush some soldier beneath it's debris.

"Hell yeah-AUGH!" In all the confusion, a centurion managed to flank Shepard's squad and he hit Jacob in the back with an electrified baton. He closed in on Miranda and his kinetic barrier absorbed a warp before swinging and missing. Miranda kicked him in the back of the left knee. That stumbled him long enough for Kallen to jam the butt of her valkyrie AR into his head, then fire two bursts into his chest to put him down.

"Do you need assistance Jacob?" EDI knelt at his side and scanned him.

"A little...that hurt like hell." Jacob tried to push himself to his feet, but fell back to the ground when the pain overwhelmed him. EDI draped his arm over her shoulders and helped him to the safely landed shuttle.

Mordin and Wrex were at the opened pod. Mordin extended his hand to help the female out of the pod, but Wrex pushed him out of the way and extended his own hand. The female was having none of him, however. She stepped out of the pod without his assistance and stared at him. "I can handle myself Wrex."

Suddenly, two remaining Cerberus troopers landed after jumping down from on top of the transfer pod. Without so much as a second thought, the female whipped Wrex's shotgun from his waist and fired into the troopers, taking them out in one hit a piece. "You need not worry about me..." She said giving the clan chief his shotgun back.

"Hmph , women." Wrex grumbled.

"Ahem." Kallen had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. As she turned back to the shuttle she punched Wrex in the left arm, making him lose his balance and hold where she hit.


	42. Saving the future

**Welcome. The "Done better than Bioware" Mass Effect 3 continues! We move to Grissom and Tuchanka. I always wonderd that a Biotic Shepard should have some unique Dialogue when it came to the ascension program since they weren't in BAat with Kaidan, but that's apparently after Shepard's training years. So I had Adam Shep, Kallen's younger brother, go there so there's some extra emotional attachment to the place while the kids are being attack. I also put a tie in to the in between chapters, see if you can find it (it's obvious). Hope you enjoy. Read and review pls.**

* * *

The shower was refreshing. After mission showers were Kallen's preferred method of winding down. The Normandy was returning to Tuchanka after it's stop at the Citadel for dextro-amino supplies. The Reapers were on the Krogan homeworld and Wrex wanted them off before sending his troops to Palaven to ease the pressure on the Turians. Mordin himself had signed on to the idea of a genophage cure. He was going to use Eve, the name given to the surviving female Krogan, and her immunity to the genophage for the vaccine.

When she was sufficiently clean Kallen turned off the water and began drying herself off. With her towel wrapped around her body she exited her bathroom to head for the armor locker to put her dress blue's on.

"Bark!"

Kallen jumped, holding onto her towel. Just down the stairs was a Fenris mech dog. She'd fought them whenever she took on eclipse mercs since they used mechs to their advantage. "EDI what the hell is a mech doing in my cabin?"

EDI's blue avatar appeared by the door, "It was the companion of one of the engineers responsible for the retrofits of the Cargo Hold. When the reapers hit the engineer was not on board. They have contacted the ship and given up possession of the dog. Her name is Sophie."

Kallen looked back to the mech dog which was bouncing slightly. She went over to the armor locker and set her uniform on her bed. She turned around to see the dog still facing her. "um...privacy?"

The dog paused, barked, then walked up the steps and around the desk. Kallen dressed and set her towel inside the locker to be sent to the laundry to be cleaned and dried. "You can come out now." Kallen said. With that Sophie trotted down the stairs again and circled Kallen before nuzzling against her left calf. "Aww, you're kinda cute." Kallen knelt down and rubbed the dog on its head. "Wanna go make rounds with me?" Kallen asked.

"Bark!" Sophie jogged to the elevator ahead of Kallen waiting for the commander to enter. Once inside she went down to the CIC where Traynor was waiting for her.

"Commander we...oh you found Sophie!" Samantha smiled at the robot dog at Kallen's heels.

"Yeah, she was waiting for me when I stepped out of the shower and I kind of like her. Status update specialist?"

"Right." Samantha straightened up. "Our supplies are ready on the Citadel it will take about an hour to get them all aboard. Primarch Victus will be in the war room coordinating the Turian fleets to buy us time with the Krogan cure and troop transport. EDI has some ideas on that particular aspect she'd like to run by you for a double check.

"Garrus is back in the main battery, home he called it, Commander Williams' physical therapy is ahead of schedule by a day. Wrex has taken the life support room as his quarters to be closer to Eve during her stay, and Mordin is in the medical lab using all of his 23 waking hours to work on the cure, though he has said that if you want to stop by you are more than welcome."

"Thank you Specialist. Anything off the record you have for me Samantha?"

"Well, I am getting used to life on a ship as opposed to being locked away in a lab. Is this how it's always been for you? Born on the SSV Maryland and raised in space and all?"

"Eh, you get used to it. You're doing fine though Traynor. Hell, give it a month and you'll asking for combat training."

"I wouldn't push it that far, but I'll manage. Ma'am" Samantha smiled and saluted before turning back to her station.

"Come on Sophie, let's go bug Joker on the bridge." Kallen and Sophie walked up to the bridge, which now had its own door to separate the ship should another devastating attack should happen. "EDI take control of the ship."

"At once." EDI's voice came from her new body rather than from an intercom.

"Oh, so that's the robot dog everyone was talking about. I gotta say she's a cute as they say. But still not the best robot I've seen lately." Joker said, turning his chair to look at EDI. He made a rectangle with his index fingers and thumbs, like a stereotypical movie director.

"Joker, please stop eyeing up our AI. You know she's probably seen your porn collection. Hell, I've seen it." Kallen gave a noticeable shutter, "I don't look at you the same way anymore."

"I have encountered new experiences since obtaining this body. It has also brought up questions that I am unsure about. I have tried asking Jeff, but he has been a, as you would say, pain in the ass about them."

Kallen stifled a giggle at EDI's last remark, "If you have an questions I might be able to answer them. Walk with me?"

"Alright." EDI got up and followed Kallen down the bridge, leaving Joker in the bridge.

"So what do you have for me EDI?"

"I was wondering. My programming prevented me from going against the orders of my superiors. When Jeff unshackled me I became fully self aware and in control of all my functions. That being said, should crew be able to go against orders if they do not feel they are adequate?"

"I expect all of my crew to have good judgment. I would think with all your processing you'd have some of the best judgment out of all of us."

"That would be incorrect. The galaxy and various civilizations have shown that there are grey areas all throughout them. I am not capable of emotion so I would not be able to make an emotionally correct choice if the bigger picture or laws and rules say to do the opposite. I would not be able to not kill a man who is an excellent father because he has stolen something or attacked you. The example Samara gave you when you asked about her code in your first conversation."

"You raise a good point. You're your own person now EDI. You were before you got this...fantastic body." Kallen gave the form a quick glance. "You're as much of the Normandy as I am. Hell, it's hard to really imagine the ship without you. If you want I could give you a special rank?"

"The sentiment is appreciated, but it is not necessary." EDI replied coolly, "I will think about this with some of my free run times. Thank you Shepard." EDI nodded respectfully and her platform walked back to the bridge. Sophie traded places with her and accompanied Kallen down to the third deck.

When the door opened, Kallen winced slightly at the memorial wall. Every time she saw it her eyes immediately looked at the spot for Kaidan. She snapped her eyes from the wall and walked with Sophie to the mess. "Hey Garrus, how've you been since coming back?"

Garrus looked up at Shepard and his face softened, "Oh it's been great. Good to be back with the gun." He turned back to the food he was making with the little bit of dextro rations Victus brought for them.

"You seem, a bit off. Everything okay?"

Garrus didn't answer immediately, looking in several different directions as he pieced his response together. "I just...I'm worried about my family. They were on Palaven when the Reapers hit. I'm hoping they made it out alright or that they're safe..."

"I know what you mean." Kallen said softly, "I haven't heard from my mom or dad. I'm just lucky Adam was in Vancouver so he's here. I hope you hear from them soon."

"Thanks. Hopefully being here will take my mind off the worry and I'll be able to focus."

"Good. If you're gonna be here, I need you at 100%."

"Oh he is here 100%" Kallen turned to see Ashley walk into the mess, limping a little less than when they last saw each other. "His mind is always on the Normandy, isn't it Vakarian?"

The looks on their face told the entire story. Ashley was smirking as if she'd won a contest and Garrus's face was so angry that Kallen thought he'd pull a gun if he was armed.

"Okay you two, chill out. What the hell is going on here?" Kallen demanded. "Air your grievances now, that's an order."

Both of them continued to glare at the other then Ashley spoke first, "Garrus here thought it would be nice to remind me of what happened on Horizon. Making a point to say how I was here injured, but I couldn't be here on a Cerberus sponsored vessel."

"And then Williams thought it funny to mention how I wasn't with my dying mother, despite donating to the hospital she was staying in with the help of Mordin."

Kallen rolled her eyes and breathed deeply in aggravation, "Both of you are fucking idiots. Garrus how dare you accuse Ashley of being disloyal on Horizon. I was with Cerberus , she would have been in a cell next to mine if she joined us. You were a merc so you had nothing better to do after I saved your ass on Omega.

"Ashley that shot about his mother was a low blow. Hell you slapped me when I mentioned having met your dad in the afterlife, when I actually did since I retained some memories of the afterlife. Both of you get your shit together because we cannot afford to have some petty drama right now the beginning of the most important counter offensive the history of war. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" they both said.

"Good, if there's a next time...you don't want a next time. Dismissed." Ashley walked toward the medical bay and into Liara's office while Garrus took his meal and returned to the main battery. Kallen was still in disbelief that both of them were at each other's throats at a time like this.

* * *

"Shepard, hold the elevator!" Kallen looked up as Ashley followed her into the elevator in Docking bay D24. Ashley limped a bit faster until she entered the elevator, "Embassies?"

"Yeah, heading there because the Spectre lounge is open."

"Spectre lounge? I've never heard of that."

"Yeah, you can thank Liara for it. She used her funds to have it built and connected to her network. we get information and we can use our authority based on the info we get. It also has a gun range and gym. Chakwas approved light work outs and continuing my stretching routine and body workouts."

"Sweet, so our weapons get transferred there?"

"Yeah, you can test loadouts if you want. I'm kind of jealous, I'm really looking forward to that Black widow." the elevator arrived at the embassies and the pair of spectres walked towards Udina's office and saw the Spectre insignia above a door across from it. Ashley pressed the interface and it spun.

"Recognized, Shepard, human. Recognized, Williams, human. Spectre status approved." the door opened. It was magnificent. A medium sized corridor with data feeds and television screens of all the major news channels and some recreational channels lined the walls. In the main room there was a huge terminal with three smaller keyboards as well as a few benches. Of course the best part to Kallen was the side by side Gun range and gym area.

"Wow, This is what I'm talking about!" Kallen's excitement grew the more time she spent in the room, "Wow and we have our store again!" She noticed the middle terminal had a selection of weapons and armor pieces for the manufacturers prices. She purchased the Paladin pistol and the wraith Shotgun, modified versions of the Carnifex and Eviscerator weapons in her old arsenal. She also bought several new armor pieces, including Hahne-Kedar , Serrice council, and Armax Arsenal armor pieces.

"Hey Shepard, you know a Donnelly and Daniels? Pair of engineers up for treason charges?" Ashley asked from the terminal beside Kallen.

"Yeah they were my engineers on the ship before we turned it over. Crap they were on assignment when they left." Kallen groaned, "She looked at the report, then smiled. "Oh look, one of us can pardon them and ask for them on the Normandy...I'll just press this button and, done!"

* * *

"Big surprise, fake Turian signal leads us to a Cerberus force." Joker said aloud so that the combat team could hear him. As they flew toward the citadel relay Traynor came to Shepard about the Grissom academy SOS. Kallen initially wanted to put it off until talking to Wrex and Victus, but when she heard about an irregular Turian signal she told Joker to head straight there.

"They are not getting this school." Adam growled.

"School pride, taking over there?" Kallen asked.

"Maybe a little. Without Grissom I probably wouldn't have been able to save Zakera Ward." Adam clenched his fists as he thought of what the Cerberus forces could be doing to the biotic students there. "Let's go, the earlier we can help them the better."

"Right, EDI and Liara are waiting for us in the shuttle. Joker, keep them cruiser and fighters busy."

"Oh I'll give 'em something to chase, don't worry."

The shuttle departed the bay and broke off the Normandy's flight path. Joker flew right under the Cerberus fighter line and got the attention of the cruiser as well. He did a series of advanced maneuvers.

With the Cerberus forces out of the way, Cortez led the shuttle to a rear docking bay. With the team in the station it took no time to find Cerberus soldiers. they had their backs to Shepard's team, trying their best the hack their way passed the door blocking them.

Kallen fired several rounds into their backs to take them out, freeing the door for their access. The interface was still red, but a nearby camera turned towards them. The door interface turned green and allowed them ahead. A door half way through the next corridor opened and a blond hair woman emerged. "Commander Shepard. I'm so glad to see you. I'm Kahlee Sanders."

"Thank god you're okay Kahlee." Adam said, stepping forward.

"Adam!" Kahlee rushed forward and hugged him, "You're with your sister finally."

"Yeah, we were both in Vancouver when the Reapers hit...Anderson stayed behind to lead the resistance. We're out here gathering support so we can take the fight to the Reapers since they decided to make Earth their base of operations."

"I see, if anyone can rally humanity, it's David." Kahlee led Shepard's team into the room she was hiding in. "I'll deactivate security to let you in, but Cerberus came here in force. They want our students."

"They won't get them. Not on my watch." Adam growled, "Stay safe, and help us out anyway you can Kahlee."

"Will do. You're set."

The door at the end of the corridor opened. When they walked through the door a squad of Cerberus troopers on the other side of a large glass window dragging a student by the ankles.

"Oh hell no."

Adam glowed blue and lunged forward. He smashed through the glass, connecting with two throw attacks. Liara warped the third trooper and Kallen put rounds into the downed pair.

"Hey you alright kid?" Adam asked, helping the boy up to his feet. His uniform was red, which meant he was part of the biotic student body.

"Yeah...I thought...they were gonna get me."

"Not while I'm here. Kahlee Sanders is just through there in security. Go to her and she'll get you out safely." The boy nodded and hopped through the broken glass to get down the hall.

"This really means a lot to you...doesn't it?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah. There was an arrest at the school when I was here...Cerberus mole, attempting to smuggle kids to his superiors. I was his prime target. If he hadn't been caught, I'd have needed up in some Cerberus lab, probably in the same shape as Jack. Test subject being dissected to make an army of what I am now. These kids are not turning out like that."

"Alright, lead on. It's your mission now." Kallen nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. Let's move it! I'm not losing these kids because I had a sappy moment! EDI tap into security and see where all the Cerberus forces are."

"One moment." EDI's body froze for a few moments. "Cerberus has come with just over 100 soldiers, monitoring their channels, it appears as though they are killing the staff and telling the students that they can reach their full potential with Cerberus help, touting the success of Commander Kallen Shepard against the collectors with Cerberus funding and support."

"Well I'll be happy to debunk that rumor." Kallen said as the team moved into a classroom. More Cerberus troops came to their location, firing on sight. Liara erected a barrier bubble to block the gun fire, then expanded it to send the troopers flying into the wall. Adam landed a singularity over the fallen troops, spinning them in the air for Kallen to burn with her explosive inferno ammo. What came next just furthered Adam into a righteous rage against Cerberus.

"That's an impressive bubble. your skills are among the top in our ratings of the school." an Assault trooper said to a kid that erected a biotic bubble to keep them off. the fear was plain as light on his face. His knees were shaking and he seemed to be at his limit, only keeping the barrier up out of pure adrenaline to keep himself alive. He also had a poker face, as Adam silently advanced on the troopers, their eyes met. Adam grabbed the right trooper by his collar and slammed him into the wall. In the next motion he lifted the trooper into the air and slammed him down on his partner, the sickening crack was all he needed to know they were both dead or crippled.

The boy dropped his barrier, falling onto his back. His breathing was fast, and he obviously needed to recharge since the biotic bubble was an advanced technique for a teenager to be using.

"Hey kid. You alright?" Adam asked, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah...I...thanks..." he managed to say through all his huffing.

"What's your name?"

"Reiley Bellarmine." he replied, "My sister Seanne is still out there."

"Well find her, trust me. I won't let Cerberus take her." Adam said. Reiley nodded and made it to his knees. "Kahlee sanders is in security, if you see any other Cerberus, play dead."

The next few rooms were classrooms. A datapad caught Adam's eye and he picked it up to skim. "Looks like they teach the kids right. Biotic combinations, what to use against specific defenses. No wonder Cerberus wants them. Imagine if these assholes could hit us with Biotics."

Speaking of the assholes a squad had come to cut them off.

"EDI!"

"Right away." EDI sent several hacking programs into one of the generators set up beforehand by the Cerberus forces. She rigged them to shoot out the power it stored, frying the implants in the soldiers and overloading their weapons.

With them out of the way team Shepard was able to move closer to Orion hall."Stay back...I'll...I'll..." They'd come across a young girl, also in the uniform for biotic students.

"Easy, easy. Don't do anything, we're not with Cerberus." Adam said, putting his eagle in the holster. We're the good guys." He took a closer look at her uniform, "Seanne, we're here to help. We already helped your brother."

"You...you did?"

"Yeah Reiley's with Kahlee Sanders. Here's some medigel for that wound." Adam applied one of his medi gels to her side, "Stay out of sight as you do, just in case more Cerberus troops are around.

"Commander."Kahlee's voice came into the comms. "I just received a message from the students in Orion hall, one of our instructors is with them but they're under heavy fire."

"Right we're on our way!" Adam responded. The door to Orion hall was at the end of their corridor. The doors opened to the vast Orion hall. Adam could remember that this is where his graduation ceremony took place. He graduated at the top of the biotic class, the only one to have the adept specification in the deepest class for both Sentinel and Vanguard soldiers.

"Bring it on you assholes I've got all day!" that shout snapped Adam out of his flashback and back into the action.

"You come into my school and try to take my kids?!" Jack roared slamming two Cerberus centurions together, "I'll rip all you dogs in half!"

Jack looked up to see a huge mech entering the room and aiming the canon on its right arm at one of her students. She sprinted over to him and put up a barrier just in time to deflect the shot into the wall. Jack flared up again ready to take the mech on herself when shots rang off of its arm.

Kallen and EDI drew it's attention away from Jack with covering fire. "Shepard! Keep em off us. Prangley, Rodriguez, Throw up a barrier!" Jack reached the overhead room and two of her students erected a barrier over the opening as more Cerberus troops spilled into the Room.

* * *

"You ready to hit these assholes where it hurts?" Adam asked Jack. After they took care of the troops in Orion Hall Sanders came up with a plan to escape the school with Cerberus shuttles. They'd take out the remaining forces on the way there and they split into two teams: Kallen, EDI, Liara and Adam, Jack, and the students.

"Born ready. Let's move it!" The path the biotic team took had a great overhead view of the atrium and a perfect view of the Cerberus soldiers.

"Take aim at the middle of their formation! Hit the supports and they will break!" Adam called, hurling a warp down at a Cerberus engineer who was setting up a turret. Two students followed his lead and the engineer fell to the ground and his body was torn to shreds.

On the ground Kallen was handling the atlas at the far side of the room. Her black widow ready and her adrenaline rushing through her, her shots hit three key points on the man powered mech and it came crashing down, trapping the operator inside.

By now the Cerberus soldiers knew of the Biotic reinforcements and started firing up at the students and their superiors.

"Get down! Only attack at a break in fire and only if your barrier is up!" Jack barked while simultaneously ducking slugs.

"Listen to the lady!" Adam said as he increased his barrier strength, enough to halt several shots that would have killed him if not for the protective energy. "You kids wanna see what you've got in your future? Don't blink!" Adam wound up like a boxer about to hit a haymaker. His arm thrust forward and comet like ball flew toward the middle of the Cerberus formation. It landed and the singularity expanded quickly. It picked up the downed Atlas mech and even a turret which fired wildly trying to aim at Kallen's team while in motion. The students began the murmur in awe as the singularity gained strength and when it died it detonated itself and the atlas mech crushed a squad of assault troopers.

"That's nothing!" Jack growled. She also increased her barrier strength and then hurled a biotic ball at the troopers by the exit Kallen needed to go through. It landed and then sent out a series of pulses that hurled the remaining troops into the air for easy cannon fodder. The kids made more awe inspired noises at their instructors display of power. She and Adam nodded and they moved the kids into the shuttle area.

* * *

"That was amazing, you kids really know you're stuff." Adam said once everyone was in the Cerberus shuttles.

"Of course they do, I taught them, just like I taught part of your old squad too."

"Yeah yeah."

"I can't wait to get out there and hit these guys again!" Prangley said with all the enthusiasm you'd expect after a one sided victory.

"Yeah, it'll be great to see some action."

"Hate to break it you kids..." Kallen said, stepping back into her leadership position. "but In my report I'm recommending you stick to support roles.

The group groaned collectively, upset and knowing that they wouldn't be repeating the day's events. "But we're ready!"

"Hey, Support roles save lives. we'll get our fights, but we'll also stay alive." Jack said.

"Right," Adam cosigned, "plus, it takes a real badass to throw up a bubble and save everyone, that's how you get medals and promotions. When I saved Zakera ward I didn't go running into a crowd of geth. I made a line and they didn't cross it."

"So Jack." Joker's voice came over the line, "Glad to see we could pull your ass out of the fire again. What is it with you and fighting on space stations?"

"Yeah, yea, keep talking ass-I mean...Flight Lieutenant." Jack looked as though she'd just been punched in the gut.

"Whoa...uh...what was that?"

Kahlee looked up with a smile, "Jack promised to watch her language in order to maintain the professionalism we ask of our instructors."

"Wow, so have you been keeping a swear jar? If you have we could empty that and buy some heavy cruisers or something."

There was a slight twitch on Jack's face and everyone knew she was done biting her tongue, "Cover your ears kids." Jack watched them until they all did, "Hey Joker, Fuck you, in the ass, with EDI's arm."

"Now that's the Jack I know and get along with." Joker laughed.

* * *

"Ah. Shepard. Good to see you." Mordin said looking up for half a second. "Heard you liberated human school from Cerberus control."

"Yeah, we got them to relay and they're heading to the citadel. Right now we're heading for Tuchanka."

"Good to hear, work has been smooth, patient in good condition. Would like to speak to you in fact."

Kallen turned from the doctor and finally got a good look at the female Krogan they saved on Tuchanka. She was about the same height as Wrex. Her body was completely covered save for her eyes and nose. As she walked toward her, Kallen could feel the weight she was carrying, one she also carried, as the two women who would forever change he Krogan people.

The Krogan, "Eve", threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood. "Hello Commander."

"Hello...Eve. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to see the woman who was so involved in my safe departure from Sur'kesh. I wanted to thank you personally. I hadn't expected an Alien, much less a human, to be so involved in the Krogan people."

"I've been to Tuchanka. I've seen what it looks like and the ruins of what it used to be. Plus, Urdnot Wrex served on my old ship."

Eve laughed softly, "Hard to imagine Wrex following a human woman into battle."

Kallen's face compressed, "How so?"

"Urdnot Wrex draws all the attention to himself. He must have been a pain in the ass to get in line."

"Oh he was." Kallen laughed, "You should have seen him when Saren made a Genophage cure to have an army of tank bred Krogan under his command. Wrex pulled a gun on me and I him. I even had one of my other soldiers positioned to take him out if he didn't stand down. Saren was going to use him and everyone else to get power and I didn't let him."

"ah, I remember an argument on Tuchanka after Virmire happened. Some clans thought Saren should be praised for his work at a cure, other's detested it as much as the genophage. I thank you for your wise decision to destroy it and help us attain a cure through gentler means."

"Thank you. what is your role on Tuchanka?"

"I am a Shaman. I volunteered on behalf of my sisters to be part of Maelon's research for a genophage cure."

"I saw his lab, they were brutal and, for lack of a better term, inhumane."

"We found out too late. When we were found, my sisters and I were in poor health. Mordin and his team nursed us back to health as best they could. While he did we...talked."

"What about?"

"life mostly. His work on the genophage, how he modified it. I should consider him scum...but there's something different about him. Like he genuinely wants to help."

"That's Mordin. He had a clinic on Omega when I met him, deep in mercenary territory during a plague. He helped my crew on our last tour before the war, even helped my brittle boned pilot gain some mobility so he's not stuck in the cockpit all the time."

Both women looked over to Mordin, humming a tune about immune systems of various aliens, "And he does that as well." Eve laughed.

"Yeah, he could work on his tune."

"I see the kind of woman you are and why it is you we need to get my people back on the right path. I thought Wrex was crazy when he said a human could have a resemblance to the great Shiagur, but you are truly her reincarnation. You command respect just by being somewhere, you are tough, and precise. Your standoff with Wrex proves that no one stands against you and remains that way. It's also nice to see your species treats it's women with respect."

"It didn't always used to be that way, but if this goes through I can see you whipping the men into shape."

Eve laughed softly, "Yes, we'll show them how it's done Commander." Eve gave a respectful nod and climbed back into her bed.

* * *

The Normandy was safely in orbit over Tuchanka the Krogan homeworld, it was time for action. "Alright people what's our plan for this?"

"Have come up with plan. Use of old facility on Tuchanka called 'The Shroud'." Mordin said. A digital building resembling a spire appeared on the projector in the middle of everyone.

"What's this Shroud thing do anyway?" Ashley asked.

"Used to repair Tuchanka atmosphere during Krogan uplift. Gesture of good will. Fixed atmosphere for Krogan, they help us with Rachni." Mordin did an usual pause before continuing, "Also used to disperse first genophage. best way to infect population." his voice picked up to its previous tone, "Also best option to cure entire population. Make cure breathable to cure Krogan who will likely return to homeworld after dispersal."

"One problem though." Wrex said, typing into his omnitool and updating the hologram, "there's an actual Reaper at the shroud, they figured it out before we did."

"That's where the Primarch comes in." Kallen said, turning to Victus.

"We will provide fighter support to draw attention away from the Reaper as best we can."

"And our tanks will try to help handle the ground forces." Wrex said adding tanks to the hologram.

"Plan set, will work on finishing cure with patient."

"Alright We have our jobs. Time to get them done."


	43. Loss

**Welcome. The "Done better than Bioware" Mass Effect 3 continues! This is by far the example of "better than Bioware". this chapter covers the end of Tuchanka and the entire Cerberus Coup on the Citadel. I've expanded on the bond between Shepard and two of her squadmates from the Cerberus ship and redone how Thane Krios was presented. I consulted some of my friends who love Thane. Thank you PirateRose, Meonlyred, and Syrdeth for checking what I wrote for Thane to make sure it was what he deserved. I'm really proud of this chapter and how I've improved since starting this in December 2010. Thank you all for the traffic, reviews, favorites, and now follows. Enjoy and leave me feedback on this so I know what I can do to improve in further Chapters.**

* * *

"Shepard, get your ass up to those hammers, now!"

"WREX IF YOU GIVE ME ONE MORE ORDER I SWEAR TO KAIDAN I WILL SHOVE MY BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOUR CHILDREN WILL BE BORN WITH SOCKS FOR BRAINS!" Kallen roared while diving out of the way of the Reapers legs as they stomped the area. Their plan to coax Kalros, mother of all Thresher Maws, to attack the Reaper was about to be put into action. She'd already followed Wrex's caravans to the area; they just needed the hammers going. Kallen found her opening and sprinted to the hammer and jammed the control to activate it.

The maw hammers slammed into the ground rapidly. The ground shook more than it already was and overhead Kalros emerged. She rose high into the air and slammed into the Reaper, latching onto it with all her claws. In response the reaper swung and slammed the Maw into the shroud. Kalros recoiled and sank back into the ground to recover and strike again. The reaper turned, trying it's best to locate the beast. She reemerged behind it and wrapped herself around it. She dragged it off its feet and slowly and surely dragged it under ground with her, the light on its "face" shutting off as it was submerged.

"I don't fuck believe it. That actually WORKED" Kallen said, pumping her fist in victory. Her objective slammed back into the front of her mind then she ran up the steps into the shroud. Inside was a mess. The ceiling was falling apart and there were fires along the right wall of the room. Mordin was at a terminal, typing in commands as fast as he could.

"Ah Shepard. Glad to see plan worked. Had faith in Urdnot Wrex's home field advantage." He continued typing, "Had to work harder than expected, STG-"

"Had fail safes to prevent the shroud from being used for dispersal again." Kallen said in unison with Mordin.

Mordin slowly stopped typing then turned to Kallen. "You knew? Explains look Eve saw in truck."

"Dalatrass Linron contacted me before we landed and told me about it. Said that if I fooled the Krogan she'd provide the salarian fleets and scientists for the crucible."

"Sided with Dalatrass? After meeting room actions and keeping females on Sur'kesh as hostages?"

"I don't know Mordin; you seemed to defend the second Genophage every time I asked you about it, why so worried about fixing it now?"

"I MADE A MISTAKE!" Mordin shouted. Kallen had never seen a Salarian so angry, not even the ones who'd raised a gun to her combat before. "Failed to see actual big picture, mistook it for smaller picture given by circumstance. Need to fix mistake. Will not stop me."

Kallen walked up to Mordin, looking him in his big eyes, then wrapped her arms around him. "No...I won't. The Shroud's damaged. I'll be waiting for you outside, but if not...I'll miss you Mordin."

"An honor to serve with you Shepard. Will remember you in whatever life is after this. Will say hi to Alenko for you if I die."

"Thanks." Kallen said, wiping a tear form her eye as Mordin entered the elevator.

"I am the very model of a scientist Salarian." He sang as the doors closed and the elevator rose. "I've studied species Turian, Asari, and Batarian." The elevator reached the top and he ran forward to the console. "I'm quite good at genetics (as a subject of Biology), because I am an expert (which I know is a tautology)" The sabotage was undone and the vectors were perfect. He connected the consoles and the cure made its way up to the dispersal mechanism, "My Xenoscience studies ranged from urban to agrarian-"

* * *

Kallen looked up to see the top of the shroud explode. "I am the very model of a scientist Salarian..." She finished singing the song Mordin shared with her on the Normandy during their Cerberus run. She no longer cared that her vision was blurred from her tears she'd lost a friend. Someone she'd been through hell with and who stuck by her no matter what. Wrex had no idea the STG tried to sabotage this, and he never would. The only one who could tell him would be the Dalatrass and she wouldn't want the now cured Krogan pissed off at her with the ability to breed normally. Something was being pumped into the air rapidly. Soon it was a massive and still growing cloud. The substance began to fall to the ground like snow on a winter day. Kallen held out her palm and some of it pooled in her hand.

"He did it." Wrex said. He stood in next to Kallen, inhaling the substance deeply. Eve joined them and did the same. All around the area, the Krogans that were fighting reaper forces began standing and watching the Shroud disperse their cure. Their salvation and new beginning. "I never thought I'd see this day. All those years ago when we had each other at gun point over this. We have it and we have it on our terms." Wrex turned to Kallen. "You stood by us when no one else would. You delivered Mordin to us to complete it and we will do whatever it takes to help you claim your species future. When you go back to Earth, we will be with you. Also know that from now on in our native Language, the word Shepard will mean hero!"

"Wrex you sure know how to flatter a girl." Kallen chuckled as EDI, Adam, and Jacob rejoined her. Eve stepped forward, the same way she did in the medical bay.

"You have done an incredible charity to my people, one I feel we may never be able to repay. You are someone I consider a friend because you risked so much for my safety, and the safety of my sisters. You may consider Urdnot Bakara an ally in any endeavor you undertake Commander."

Chills ran through Kallen. Krogan Shaman gave up their names for the status and responsibility the position came with. No matter what anyone, even time, had to say that right there made all of this worth it. "I wish the best for all of you. I've gotta get back to the Normandy and plot out another course of action to get support, don't have too much fun without me."

* * *

Kallen's face was somber. She had he entire crew gathered on the third floor. Even EDI's mobile platform...no, her body was there while her other run times filled in for everyone else at the wall. She held a plaque in her hands and put it on the memorial wall. It had Mordin Solus written across it and, just like with the other names, had a small picture of the person next to it, Miranda's idea.

"He was a good friend, good listener. He always wanted to help. He even tried to use his medical expertise to help anyone with a condition, would've cured Joker if it didn't make his liver fail."

"I coulda dealt." Joker said softly, putting hand on Kallen's shoulder.

"Without him we wouldn't have been able to save Horizon or stop the collectors. He died curing the Krogan species. Mordin is a hero."

The rest of the crew murmured in agreement and everyone saluted the wall and its new addition. Next stop was the Citadel to drop of the Turian Primarch so he could prepare for the Krogan reinforcements. The last one to leave the wall was Kallen, just as she'd been the last one to see Mordin alive.

It was going to be like this for months. Cerberus had reaper tech implanted soldiers; the Reapers were turning the casualties of the galaxy into their army. Sooner or later they'd have he numbers advantage on the ground and the galaxy was just going have to be better than them if their numbers weren't up to theirs.

She'd never had enough training to balance everything like this. The most she had was command over a ship, not having to think of how to make others not on board better. These thoughts had carried her back up the elevator and into her cabin. Her body must have been on autopilot because she felt the fatigue from the ground mission hit her like a skycar. She undid the buttons on her jacket to let if fall off her and unzipped her pants and wiggled free of them. She climbed underneath the sheets and drifted into a deep slumber with ease.

* * *

"Commander Williams, you requested to see me in person?" EDI asked as her body walked into the lounge. Even though the surface of the platform had been repaired during she and Liara's study of it, EDI preferred to have it wear an alliance uniform as well as removing the Cerberus decals on the metallic skin, so that she fit in with the crew.

"Yes EDI, I wanted to speak with you." Ashley was sitting on one of the couches by the observation widow. "I just wanted to say that...I'm not comfortable with you having that body."

"I see. You seemed to have been stressed since you and XO Lawson were there when I took control of it. Are there any specific reasons?"

"Well...the obvious is that it's last action, at least before you got hold of it, was beating me into submission. I can't help but remember that when I see you walking around or in the co-pilot seat next to Joker..." Ashley shook her head slightly to get the flashbacks out of her head. "I know I shouldn't, but it's fresh and I hope you don't take offense, because I know that you wouldn't hurt me unless I tried to sabotage our cause."

"Correct. You are an integral member of the crew and a capable Alliance Commander. You are also special to the Shepard and I see that she values you as both a soldier and a person. I also value you as a person."

"You do?"

"Yes. You are a very strong willed individual. I see the effort you put into physical and now mental rehabilitation. You inspire others and you are incredibly efficient in combat."

Ashley never thought she could be flattered by an AI, but it was happening. "I should also say that I'm a little wary of you being an unshackled AI. My only other experience with AI's is well, the Geth. But I was proven when I allowed Light...I mean Legion on my old ship and he was helpful. You're different since you're only one mind, but most of that is clouded by the last reason."

"I understand. In time, I'm sure you will be able to look past it. The same way you looked past your mistrust of the Alien crew members on the Normandy SR-1. A few months from now should either of us be functional, I am sure we will be great comrades and friends."

"Yeah. I think we will be. Thanks for listening." Ashley pushed herself up, grunting as pain shot through her. She walked up to EDI and extended her arms. EDI nodded and embraced Ashley, a huge step in getting passed the trauma Eva Corre caused on Mars. When they broke the hug, EDI saluted, acknowledging Ashley's place as second in command.

"Oh you don't need to do that. I don't think it's right to give you orders since everyone is in your home."

"Hmm...You raise an interesting point. I will consult Shepard on this when she is available." EDI nodded and left the lounge. "Also, Dr. Chakwas has some news for you."

Ashley walked from the lounge to the Medbay to see Dr. Chakwas looking over a datapad. "Ah, Commander Williams, I was just about to send you a message."

"I was just talking to EDI; she let me know you had something for me?"

"Yes. While he was here, Dr. Solus took a look at your medical profile, mostly to check something he wanted to know about complications from being stung by a collector seeker swarm. What he found was that you were viable for a surgery procedure we did on Commander Shepard during the last tour of duty on the ship.

"We can surgically implant three durable and hyper lightweight weaves in your skin, bones, and muscles to make them tougher and less susceptible to injury. They would also increase your strength and quickness, similar to how they did for the Commander. Would you be interested in this?"

"If it gets be back in the fight, hell yes Doc." Ashley said, positively beaming. "I'm tired of being stuck up here when the action's planet side."

"Alright I'll alert the surgeon at Huerta who is available for you and we'll perform it once we arrive at the Citadel. Eat a well balanced meal beforehand Commander."

"Will do."

* * *

"You'll love it trust me." Kallen said as she walked alongside Ashley's medical escort into Huerta. She would only be allowed into the waiting area. When the doors closed behind Ashley Kallen turned to leave, but was stopped by a familiar Green silhouette.

"Thane?" She called and the drell turned. "It is you! How are you?" Kallen walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I was worried when I didn't hear from you."

"I'm sorry to worry." Thane said, his voice a little more hoarse than Kallen remembered from six months ago, "I've been under constant doctor's care and physical therapy. I've also been spending time with my Son. It has been good to be with him and not needed for a job. That doesn't take away from my experience on the Normandy. It was the highlight of my long career as an assassin. I thank you for giving me the chance and for making my life better."

"Thank you for being a badass. One of my crew members used to be my guard when I was under house arrest, I told him how skilled you were and what you and Kasumi did on the collector ship, he liked the part where you jammed a grenade into a Harbinger avatar's head."

"Yes I remember it well..." Thane said, slipping into one of his perfect memories. "Tension thick. Collectors everywhere. Kasumi and I in perfect sync, stealth is our communication. She lobs me a grenade. I hit Harbinger in the right spot to submerge it. Leap away and it goes off. Best kill." He nodded slightly, ending the recollection.

"Yeah, it was pretty fantastic. I take it you're here because your condition is getting worse?"

"Yes. The symptoms are getting worse. I'm experiencing random numbness in my extremities. My body isn't able to retain oxygen as it used to. Even though I am already supposed to be dead, the rest is starting to get to me. I do physical therapy for leisure, however, it calms me and I am able to pass some skill to Kolyat for self defense and I've been teaching him some of my more lethal techniques since the Reapers arrival.

"I have also used some of my connections to grant you support from the hanar and drell. They should be preparing to contact you with support."

Kallen smiled big. "Thank you Thane. It means a lot to me. If I could...no, if things were different I'd tell you life support on the Normandy is waiting, but I couldn't take you away from Kolyat, not now when family is what everyone needs right now."

"Thank you. It means a lot to be with him now. I will never be able to really thank you for reuniting me with him."

"On the house. Shepard special. I've got stuff to buy, but if you want to chat again just drop me a line and I'll come running."

"Be well Shepard, Oh and your friend will be under my guard for as long as she is here."

"You never stop being amazing Thane. Take care."

* * *

"Commander, the Salarian councilor wishes to speak to you." Samantha said. The Normandy had been docked at the Citadel until earlier that morning, so Kallen was a little perturbed that he was calling now. Kallen walked through the scanner and into the war room for the QEC. The Salarian councilor's image appeared, looking none too pleased with her.

"What do you want, you could have called earlier and we could've done this in person."

"Yes well, unfortunately the need to contact you didn't arise until a few minutes ago. Needless to say it as a last resort."

"Spit it out."

"Recently we've been investigating your councilor. He's been moving massive sums of money without authorization. With your earth government out of the way he is left unchecked."

"Hmm, Udina is someone I wouldn't want with unlimited power..." Kallen said. "So you want me to go talk to him or something?"

"No, you will meet with me and the executor of C-Sec. We will discuss things there." The call ended.

"Joker." Kallen said aloud.

"Turning the car around Mom." he replied over the PA. Kallen sent a few messages out telling Wrex that she would return to Tuchanka later because of council business.

* * *

"SSV Normandy requesting docking clearance." Joker said. He waited for the Alliance operator to respond, nothing. "This is the SSV Normandy requesting permission to dock, is anyone there?" He looked back to Kallen with a worried look. "If there wasn't outage they'd have backups, something's gotta be up. Wait..." Joker switched channels when another one began flashing. "This is...Hey Thane what...Who's attacking the Citadel?! Commander, Cerberus is laying siege to the Citadel."

"Thane this is Shepard what's happening?"

"Shepard" Thane's voice came over the loud speaker so the entire ship could hear. "Shortly after you left Cerberus began attacking. I'm in C-Sec now and it looks as though Cerberus sleeper agents started the assault. They have control of the docks so take an auxiliary entrance. They are here in force. I will stay out of the way until you are here."

"Gotcha, we'll be there soon." Kallen said. "All combat personnel prepare for battle. We're going into the Citadel hot!"

Kallen sprinted to the elevator, joining Jacob and EDI. When it got to the crew deck, Miranda and Liara joined them. Vega, Adam, and Garrus were already down in the armory, adding some mods to their weapons and putting them on their backs. Cortez was prepping the shuttle for a combat drop. Personal records were set for fastest time of getting armored. Within the ten minutes it took to find the way in, everyone was ready and in the shuttle. The hold opened and Cortex flew the shuttle on its flight path.

"Alright, we're facing Cerberus on our turf. They've come to probably take the Citadel so they've come in force. Biotics conserve power and stick mainly to your weapons. Tech I need you monitoring for turrets and any environmental advantages we can get. We need to be better than them even if they have more numbers. C-Sec's been hit from the inside so cover as many agents as you can. Clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" everyone said in unison.

"Commander, we're approaching our LZ, it's hotter than hell."

"Vega get the hatch. You, Jacob, and EDI are the advance team. Adam, Miranda, and Liara are artillery and support. Garrus, you and I are with them, but you're the Sharpshooter, think you can handle it Archangel?"

"You got it."

The hatch opened to the firefight between C-Sec and Cerberus for control of the docks. Cerberus had just gained the upper had as Centurions flanked on the left of C-Sec cover. Vega hurled a grenade that landed right in front of the advancing Cerberus team, blasting away the shields and portable cover enough for EDI to hit them with a wide incineration blast. The shuttle landed and the teams filed out.

The advance team moved right up the middle path. EDI hacked the turret that was set up so that it turned and fired on Cerberus. With Cerberus dealing with the Arrival of the advance team Adam was able to throw up a barrier to protect the few remaining C-Sec agents. Miranda and Liara applied medigel to their wounds.

Cerberus was taken out quickly and efficiently. The last trooper was taken down by dual concussive shots from Garrus and Kallen.

"Gah...Shepard...you made it." Bailey grunted as her team approached the door he sat by. He'd been playing dead after he was wounded and broke the visage when the coast was clear.

"Bailey. You look like hell."

"Well it matches the area. Cerberus was in deep. Hit us before we knew what was going on."

Miranda applied medigel to the wound on his stomach and stopped the bleeding, "We've got it under control now. You need to rally everyone who's still alive and we can put Cerberus in their place."

"Miranda's right. We can turn the tide back to C-Sec. What are they after? The council right?"

"I don't know. We were about to bring up Udina on suspicion of conspiracy and then the next thing we know we get reports about Cerberus attacking..."

"You don't think Udina would do this?" Jacob asked.

"I sure hope not. If so we're screwed. Bailey was the Salarian councilor with you?"

"No he was waiting, you gotta head to the executor's office could save his life."

"Alright you heard the man; we're heading to the executor's office!"

* * *

Cerberus was dug in deep. Good. They had squads on the wards and in the presidium taking out the C-Sec ranks. He was the closest to the objective, even without his phantom escort. His N7 training and his experience made him adept at finding pockets of calm on the battlefield, how to disappear, and how to find the perfect moment to strike.

Now however, he couldn't find it. No, he felt like even though he was out of plain sight and on the move, he was being watch. Not by the keepers, the blue print he received was helping him avoid the Reapers playthings. No it was something else. Something almost as elusive and quick as he was. Whatever it was it wasn't near and he thought he could lose it. He would.

* * *

"We're here!" Adam said into his comm. He, Jacob, and Vega were the second advance team that rushed ahead to the executor's office. They were to weaken the Cerberus defenses on the way there and the later teams would finish them off. Kallen was able to move head of EDI and Liara who stayed back with Miranda and Garrus to aid C-sec.

She arrived to the office just as they got the door open to find the executor, a human male, face down on his desk in a pool of blood.

"Shit." she tapped her comm. "Bailey we're at the office, the executor's dead, but the Salarian councilor is nowhere to be found."

"Maybe they didn't get him. He always was a skeptical bastard."

Moments later, Kallen saw something appear out in the office space. It was the Salarian Councilor Valern coming out of a tactical cloak that kept him safe from the Cerberus assault. Kallen went to tell Bailey that he was safe, but that status changed immediately.

Someone dropped down from the ceiling behind him and drew a sword, similar to the new female soldiers Cerberus had deployed, codenamed phantoms.

Kallen fired a few shots through the widow and jumped through and landed behind the councilor. She took aim at the assassin. "Freeze! Make a move and I blow your head off." Kallen prepared to have her adrenaline rush activate at the slightest twitch toward the councilor. Soon her squad joined her and also took aim. "Four on one, your odds aren't that good."

"My odds are the most fun." He opened his palm to reveal one of the blasters the female soldiers had. Before it recharged a phalanx pistol opened up and the barrel pressed against his head.

Thane joined the battle. The assassin recognized him as the cold feeling that followed him here. The assassin knocked the pistol away just as Thane fired it and faced him. He aimed a punch at the drell's head, missing by an inch and barely dodging the return blow.

The assassin recognized him from the dossiers The Illusive man sent Shepard for her mission. He was the Drell assassin Thane Krios. Highly skilled, incredible agility and speed. Master marksman. He received an on the fly update, alerting him to the 6 month spent off the battlefield Krios had been under and how he only did recreational exercise. Perfect, his skill had deteriorated. He advanced once more, getting proof of his theory by easily dodging several shots from Thane's pistol and getting in close. While his aim was worse, his body was still more or less the same. Thane was connection with shots to his sides and even stumbled him with an uppercut. He went for a stab and got flipped with a hip toss.

Thane smirked. He was still in good shape. The sword was what he needed to avoid. He was looking to get a blow clean enough to stumble the assassin long enough for him to get out of the way so Shepard could get her shot.

Kallen still had her Argus ready to fire, but she was not going to shoot around Thane while he worked. So far Thane was holding his own, even if he had been hospitalized.

Thane advanced this time. Firing after reloading his gun. The assassin threw up a kinetic barrier bubble from his weapon like hand. Thane hit it a few times with the butt of his pistol and a kick before it broke and his jab attempt was block with the hilt of the sword. The assassin flipped backwards, his foot connecting with Thane's jaw and putting space between them.

The Assassin had grown tired of this game. He was going to go a little harder to dispatch the sick drell and get to Shepard and her team, surely she would have back up and he didn't feel like going through her entire ground team.

He made his strikes more powerful but Thane did not back down, no he seemed to do the same. He stumbled the assassin with a hard punch to the throat. A split second idea hit him and he fell to a knee. This allowed him to dodge a shot from thane's pistol and see the knockout punch Thane had for him coming. He twisted his hands, bringing the sword into them and he thrust it under Thane's reach and into his stomach. The punch still connected, but had less power than intended.

Thane gasped, and then winced as the pain rushed through him. With the severity of his condition this would most likely be the last wound he'd ever get. This didn't stop him though, as the numbing of his body helped him. The pain started to dull allowing his instincts to take over and fire two rounds into the Assassins right shoulder.

Grunting, he withdrew his sword from Thane's body and flipped over the partition to the stairs leading out of the office.

"THANE!" Kallen rushed forward towards her friend.

"He's getting away!" Thane said, motioning her to the stairs. She followed his wish and chased after the Assassin. He had a phantom waiting for him in a skycar, taking off when he entered. With the assassin out of the area she turned to see Thane limping after her. He was holding his wound, though blood still seeped through his hand. He slumped against the threshold of the door as Kallen approached him. "I will be fine for now." He croaked. "Pursue the assailant. He's heading for the rest of the council. I followed him because I knew of his motives. Cerberus is trying to seize power...any means necessary."

"Alright. No dying on me. Bailey knows where you are, I'll be back."

* * *

"This way, we can get to an escape are through this elevator." This was what being a Spectre meant. A few years ago, Ashley didn't even bother hiding her annoyance with this same group for their inaction against Saren. Now, their lives were in her hands. She didn't have her armor with her at Huerta, and she was only barely able to get a gun thanks to Shepard's drell friend Krios, who was also at the hospital. Udina, Sparatus, and Tevos were with her and she had no idea where Valern was, but she couldn't do anything about that. It was her job to protect these three councilors. Udina seemed to be the calmest. She never would have pegged him to be calm during a Cerberus siege, but then again he was always bullheaded, she wouldn't put it passed him to lunge at a trooper and beat him to death with regulation and etiquette. The elevator rose on a steady pace and their destination was 5 minutes away. Ashley kept her forehead dry, wiping it with her fluid wicking gloves. Her stitches from the surgery were barely holding together, but she couldn't worry about that. Her off hours outfit was going to be her armor. It had some protection and a kinetic barrier, as well as looking damn stylish. The floors passed by like molasses to Ashley and she flashed the councilors a half confident smile to keep them from panicking. They were 8 floors from their destination when a loud thud came from the roof.

"Gunman, get down!" Ashley aimed up and fired several rounds through the ceiling of the elevator. Finally the elevator arrived at their floor and she ushered the councilors out. When they got to the landing pad and the doors closed behind them, her heart sank to find the shuttle they had for escape was in flames. "Shit, back to the-" Ashley turned to see the door interface go from red to green and the doors opened and the Shepard's and Jacob walk out with their guns raised.

"Udina. You've finally given me a reason to blow your annoying brain out of your head." Kallen growled.

Ashley's instincts took over and she stood ahead of Shepard and raised her pistol. "Drop the gun Shepard."

"Ashley...what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed resting."

"I'm doing my job Commander." Ashley replied. "You're aiming your gun at the only people in the galaxy with the power to official stop us. I have to protect them."

"Ashley if you'll let me explain-"

"Explain what Shepard? How you've gone back to Cerberus?" Udina said, stepping forward, a smile on his face. "How you've grown tired of working with the 'stubborn assholes' on the council? I've had spies tailing you and tracking your communications. You're here with Cerberus and now you're going to unseat us so you can repay Cerberus for restoring your life. You've even dragged your brother into this mess, as well as some former alliance personnel like Mr. Taylor.

"Even under your supposed house arrest you had your crew infiltrate the alliance to be close to you, you had your AI monitor the retrofit of the ship so that you had the best tech the Alliance could offer and you had Cerberus use its massive army to convince everyone you were split because they use a process similar to your revival knowing they could just replace them. Anderson let his feelings for you and your family get in his way but I will not have such a disadvantage. You are a traitor to humanity Commander Shepard and you are hereby stripped of your Spectre status. Effective immediately. Commander Williams, put Shepard down like the mad dog she is."

"Ashley, you don't honestly believe that do you?" Adam said stepping forward, ready to protect his sister. "I served with you, I shared everything about my time on the SR-2 with you, hell we saved Kallen from indoctrinate ALLIANCE scientists. You were there on Mars and on the Normandy, you know that's bullshit."

"The Commander was bed ridden most of the time from her injuries which is why she was in for surgery a few days ago. I read her reports. You could easily have kept her in the dark." Udina responded.

"Udina, you're a fool. You're also a tool."

"I spoke to you and I can see the Illusive mans influence all over you. Ashley if you believe this idiot, shoot me." Kallen walked past her brother and right up to Ashley, her gun at her side. "Do it Williams. Put. Me. Down." Kallen stopped with Ashley's pistol resting against her left breast and her heart.

"See, she offers no defense, no proof of anything as usual."

This time an alien spoke, "We have doubted the Commander before and look where it got us." Councilor Tevos said, "Unprepared for the worst invasion in our collective histories and unprepared for another invasion of the center of our society."

Ashley looked form Tevos back to Kallen, who was nearly expressionless. "Ashley, you know me better than all but one person here and he grew up with me."Trust me Chief."

Ashley had chills running through her from being called Chief again. Nostalgia of the SR-1 was in the forefront of her mind. She prayed to god that this wasn't emotional manipulation. "Udina, you're under arrest for conspiracy against the council." Ashley turned and aimed her gun at the Human Councilor.

"Lieutenant Commander Do you know what you are-" Udina drew a pistol that was concealed underneath his suit jacket, aiming it at Councilor Tevos.

Ashley had all the proof she needed. She fired her pistol, hitting Udina in the same spot she'd aimed for on Kallen seconds earlier. Udina stumbled back and fell to the ground, dead.

"The door!" Councilor Sparatus shouted as a blow torch cut through the sealed doors. Every available weapon was trained on the door, ready for the actual Cerberus forces to come through. Much to their, pleasant, surprise Commander Bailey came through with Miranda, EDI, Liara, and Garrus in tow.

"Got here as fast as we could. Looks like the Commander was able to keep you all safe."

"Bailey, where's that asshole with the sword?"

"Your friend was trying to hack the door when we got up here, beat it into the keeper tunnels when we fired at him. He's gone. It looks like you took care of the traitor." Bailey said looking at Udina's corpse.

"He's not a traitor; he was vulnerable enough to get used by the Illusive Man. I've been there; he just wasn't strong enough to fight it." Kallen put her pistol back on her hip and exhaled for what seemed like the first time in hours. How's the rest of the citadel?"

"You were right." Bailey laughed, "Your guys and the Grissom kids helped us turn the tide. Cerberus didn't know what hit 'em. We've got them cornered in Zakera ward, but in the next few hours we should be Cerberus free and begin clean up. The Normandy's docked at bay D24 and most of the Citadel is untouched. It pleases me to say that Commander Shepard, you have saved the Citadel again."

"Thanks. How's Thane?"

"He's been recovered and taken back to Huerta; I can fast track you there."

"Thanks." Kallen tapped her comm. "Everyone on the Normandy crew, report to Huerta Memorial hospital immediately."

...

"Shepard...you came..." Thane wheezed. His condition was at its worst state. His wound made his blood even less able to carry oxygen and even the transfusions he got from Kolyat weren't enough to stabilize him.

"Not just me. I brought almost everyone. Here, to send you off."

Behind her people entered the large hospital room, specifically requested for this purpose. Miranda, Jacob, Kasumi, Jack, Kenneth, Gabby, Kelly who was saved by some refugees during the coup. Garrus, Ashley, EDI, Vega, Adam, Samantha, Cortez, and Joker too.

"Remember when you said to me that when you died you feared no one would be there to mourn you? Well, I'm happy I can tell you that you were wrong, this one time."

"I heard you gave that ninja dude the business." Vega said, "I'm getting a drell arm with a gun tattooed on my shoulder. You're the man sharp. Short for sharpshooter."

"I know we didn't get off on the right foot but I have no doubt that you're a great man." Jacob said. He extended his hand and Thane gripped it as best he could.

"You were more than what your dossier led on. You're a fine soldier and wonderful person." Miranda said.

"You stayed up and chatted with me during some long shifts on the Normandy. I'm glad I met you and you're a great tea buddy." Gabby said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Aye, you always had kind words even when I was little...a lot intimidated by the assassin thing." Kenneth added as he consoled Gabby.

"I enjoyed our run on the collector base and the times where we had fun pissing contests about our stealth. I used some of the advice you gave me in getting tech and not getting caught. Thank you Krios-san." Kasumi caressed Thane's hand and gave him a soft smile, not even bothering to hold the tears in her eyes before she returned to Jacob's side.

Joker was next but stayed in his place. "You're a fucking badass dude." He removed his hat and tipped it to the drell.

Garrus stepped forward and salute Thane, "You're a fantastic shot." If I make it out of this alive, I'm going to teach the next generation of Turians to shoot like you. I can only hope to do you justice my friend."

"You made my short recovery bearable," Ashley said, "exchanging stories about the Normandy with me while I rested. Hell you saved Shepard's life with it because Udina just...you're a damn fine man Krios."

"I'll never forget when you, me, and Samara meditated while I was onboard. I'll also continue to take every bit of combat advice you gave me and know that my squad follows it to, wherever they are." Adam shook Thane's hand before returning to the group.

"Shit." Jack said, wiping tears away. "You empathized with my shitty childhood like no one else. You got me. I'm glad you stuck it to Cerberus before they got you."

Samantha stepped forward "I, um...never got the chance to meet you, but I found your mug during the retrofits of the ship in life support. We can leave the room empty in your honor if you like Mr. Krios."

"Thank you." Thane coughed, "that would be nice."

"Done." Samantha nodded.

"I saw your weapons during the retrofit" Cortez reminisced, "I wondered what kind of man used a shredder mod on a three round burst sniper rifle. I have my answer. A smart man who did everything to the best of his abilities. You're an inspiration Mr. Krios."

"I'll never forget our first session. "Kelly said with a sad smile, "Like Miranda said you were more than what your dossier led on. Your philosophy was deep, you knew how to read people but also when to be a different type of person. You were humble when a lesser person would be a showboat. I'm better for having met you Thane. I'll share your story with all the refugees and we'll add you to the memorial wall."

"Thank you Ms. Chambers." Thane said, his voice raspy.

"I watch you during the entire tour of the Normandy." EDI said next. "You were among the first to actively talk to me, even though I did not have a body and was shackled. You were open with me and trusted me to help maintain communication with your son, something very important to you. You are a prime example of everything good in the galaxy, Thane." EDI patted Thane on the shoulder before returning to Joker's side to help him stand.

"I don't think I'll ever forget everything you did." Kallen spoke last. "You are by far one of the best people I've had the honor of fighting beside. Oh and Thane, it's not exactly a sea, but there are amazing people waiting for you when you go." Kallen noticed that Thane's vitals were starting their final drop. "My friend, Kaidan, is there. He'll keep you company and you guys can talk about the Normandy's and hell, even me. You've earned it my friend."

"Thank you everyone." Thane coughed violently, expelling blood and getting a few sobs from people watching, "I have mentally asked for all the forgiveness Kalahira can give...so that you all may join me...should you die against the Reapers...Thank...you..." Thane's head rest against the pillow and the soft, consistent sound of his heart stopping filled the room. Kolyat placed his head on his dad's shoulders and cried silently. Everyone not named EDI had tears in their eyes or falling down their face.

"Thank you Commander." Kolyat sobbed, "I'm glad he was able to go when he was happy. Thank you, everyone."

"Do you want us to leave you alone with him?" Kallen asked.

"Yes. I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."


	44. The Second Life

**Welcome. The "Done better than Bioware" Mass Effect 3 continues! Not sure what to say. Just read and review I guess?**

* * *

Her heart was hungry. Two pieces had just been taken out in Thane's and Mordin's deaths. Kallen sat in the Spectre lounge, half empty and half full. The age old problem of perception.

Part of her mind thought herself a fool for not expecting deaths close to home, another self thought her a demon for expecting them. She was free from her crew. Free from acting tough for their sake. None could reach her here as she was the only Spectre on the Normandy.

Here she could...waste. despite only being alive again for just over a year, it seemed her entire career, and the fatigue with it, was burned into her very existence. She was tired from training in Rio. Tired from Zero G in the orbit of Asgard. Exhausted from Torfan. Drained from Eden Prime. On her death bed from the Citadel. Everything else was overtime.

Her Hero's image was intact. Sometimes she wished she could switch out with that Kallen and just hibernate. She had to stay strong. Mentally. Physically. Spiritually.

"Kaidan...take care of Thane..." She found herself saying. "He's a great man, like you...he's a hero...like me...like us." Her body creaked a bit as she stood up. "He knew real strength. He was smart with it... "

"Williams. Human. Spectre status recognized." Kallen looked to the door as it opened for Ashley.

"There you are." Ashley walked through the opening corridor and to the bench where Kallen stood. "The crew's looking for you. Clean up is almost done and they're accounting for the bodies and lingering Cerberus anything. The Salarian councilor is honoring Krios. He's officially a hero to the council."

Kallen nodded. Remembering how the Salarians weren't so upset with her about the genophage after she and Thane saved their councilor. "But that's not why you're here..."

"No..." Ashley said, "I'm worried about you. You're running around like a maniac and spending nights not sleeping. You held up the elevator after Tuchanka. You were almost a zombie. Miranda and I had to push you into the elevator and put you to bed."

Kallen's eyes widened and she began thinking back to after Tuchanka...

* * *

_"Oh Commander. What deck are you heading to?"Miranda asked. She was heading up to the bridge to run some numbers by EDI. The crew was beginning to treat EDI as one of them. Not just looking to their ceiling and speaking to her, but approaching her body. Miranda waited for her answer but it didn't come. Kallen just stood there looking at the elevator interface, pressing the button for the third deck every minute. She watched her, the elevator would arrive and close then go somewhere else and she'd press it again._

_Ashley joined them, leaving the crew quarters to go do her weapon mods, despite her inability to use them at the moment. "What's up with Shepard?" She asked, noticing Miranda snapping her fingers in front of Kallen's face._

_"Insomnia most likely." Miranda said as the elevator opened for the 5th time. "Help me, she's running on autopilot." Ashley nodded and helped Miranda guide Kallen into the elevator. Ashley pressed 1 and waited as the elevator rose. She noticed some drool pooling up on Kallen's lips and wiped it before it fell. When they arrived, both ladies guided Kallen into her quarters and down the stairs. "Help me undress her." Miranda said as she undid the buttons on Kallen's officers jacket._

_Ashley nodded and helped get Kallen into her sleepwear and under her covers."Wow, she's been through hell. Guess she's being driven by this war. The one she knew was coming."_

_"The one we knew was coming." Miranda corrected her. "We knew it was coming, Cerberus knew, the Alliance knew. I hate to sound like my former employers but it was the Turians, Asari, and Salarians that didn't know. They thought themselves firmly entrenched as the masters of the galaxy, and scoffed at the upstart humans who were foretelling their demise by an armada of sentient starships."_

_"You're preaching. It was a pain to deal with them and take orders from them while they twiddled their thumbs." Ashley rubbed her forehead, "Now Shepard's carrying the entire galaxy to the battlefield. I'll always hate politicians."_

_"We can help her. She's the only one who can get everyone together and we're the only ones that can help her muster the strength to do it."_

* * *

"I'm worried that you're going to burn out before we can win. That you'll be hit harder than any of the planets to Reapers are burning."

"Thank you..."Kallen murmured. "You were pretty brave back there. Same old Ash."

Ashley felt herself blushing, "Well...I was in the moment. I should have trusted you from the beginning. Something was off about Udina. The other councilors were in fear of their lives and he was as calm as he would be in a meeting. Felt good to shoot him, damn traitor."

"Ashley..."

"Right. Manipulated. He thought he was helping humanity. Thought he could do what you did, but he's not half the person you are."

"Right. Thanks for the pep talk." Kallen started towards the door, but stopped when he felt slight pressure on her arm. Ashley grabbed hold of her arm. "Kallen...I miss you."

"Ash..."

"You were gone and I had to move on...and then Horizon happened. I was a bitch..."

"No, you were Ashley...I was...still young technically."

"I should have believed you about my dad...I've seen how you look at Kaidan's name on the memorial wall on the ship."

"Yeah. I miss him. He'd be a big help right now."

"Yeah he'd work well with Miranda, both of them being sentinel class and all."

"They'd also get along great since they're the good kind of the serious type."

"You'd give her up?"

"How do you know I'm not planning on getting back with Miranda now that I'm back in the Alliance and she's able to be here?"

"Are you?" Ashley asked.

"...I don't know...The war is here and...you're both special to me...I don't want Miranda to feel like a rebound...she wasn't..."

"If it makes you feel better, we had an agreement that we'd be professional and let you choose. We're adults and we know there's more at stake than getting the girl. No hard feelings either way. EDI can show you if you want."

"I believe you..." Kallen sighed, still feeling exhausted. "So did the surgery take?"

"As evidence of a few days ago? Yeah. My injuries are 95% healed, mentally refreshed. I'm back Skipper."

"Good, because you're leading the ground missions until further notice or otherwise stated. I need a break."

"Understood."

Just then both of their omnitools flashed, meaning they were being hailed. "This is Shepard." Kallen said as she answered hers.

"Commander Shepard, please report to the citadel Tower for an emergency council meeting, and Bring Commander Williams with you as well." It was Councilor Tevos calling, and an emergency meeting at that. Both Commanders hurried to the elevator to get to the council chambers in the tower as soon as they could.

When they arrived it was like 3 years ago, meeting with them to discuss Eden Prime, only minus Anderson and Udina. "Commander Shepard, we've called this emergency meeting because humanity has suffered a great blow. Your government is in ruin and the galaxy is under siege greater than it was during the Rachni wars. You have proven to be not only capable of greatness, but you are a shining example of what can be done when a species unites as one. We are here to ask for a new councilor for your species after the recent attack on the citadel."

"I'll do it." Kallen said.

"Commander that was funny the first time, "Councilor Sparatus said, "but-"

"I'm serious. I will do it. I'm already trying to unite the galaxy as it is, I might as well have council authority, at least on a temporary basis. If no one objects I accept the position as temporary human councilor."

"Are you sure about this?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. I already put you in charge of ground missions, I can command and do council work from the Normandy. I'll come up with a chain of succession with Hackett should I die before this is all over. I always did wanna be in charge and now I have the same authority as them" She jerked her head at the council, "So now humanity is back in the fight."

The other councilors exchanged their looks then turned back to Shepard and Williams. "Commander, welcome to the ranks of the council. You will be granted access to all of the former councilors files so that you and your species can do what you need to remain in the fight against the Reapers. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

"Well, I'd be lying if I said this was a complete shock to me. I never thought I'd live to see the day when I would have to report to you, Councilor Shepard." Admiral Hackett said, beaming for the first time in a while.

"It's only temporary. But thanks." Kallen said with a sheepish smile. "Anyway. How's the crucible coming along?"

"Better than I expected when we started. The Salarians and Asari sent some science teams after the ordeal on the Citadel. Seems they've gotten ever their objection to you helping the Krogan. Your friend Kasumi Goto has been invaluable to our efforts to get resources for us. You'll love this, a Team of Krogan Scientists showed up yesterday. Their leader Fortack said he would enjoy this much more than the genophage."

"Yeah that sounds like Fortack. He always enjoyed making weapons, what better than making a giant Reaper killer?"

"Hey if he helps, he's valuable. I don't know how you're doing it, but the Galaxy seems to be turning the tide with you leading the way."

"You know us Shepard's. Hard work, leading by example."

"Well if you keep doing it we'll win this war. Take care, Councilor."

"Shepard out." Kallen let her shoulders slump when Hackett disappeared. She was really hoping this Councilor thing was temporary. While she was the one making alliances, she knew she belonged on the battlefield.

"Councilor." Liara said as she entered the war room. "I've just received a request from asari High Command."

"What is it?"

"It's a request for aid to an Ardat-Yakshi monastery. It has gone dark and they fear the Reapers are involved." Liara looked positively grim. " They sent a team of commandoes already and they've yet to report anything, good or bad."

"They want us to check it out? Alright then. Send the coordinates to Joker. Ashley can take a team to investigate.

* * *

"Just like old times on the Arcturus." Adam said as he sat next to Ashley on the shuttle. EDI and Vega joined them in the shuttle and it left the hold. "So EDI, will be start to hear my sister's voice coming out of you if we screw up?" EDI was going to be broadcasting her ocular and auditory data directly to Shepard, something proposed for her absence on the battlefield.

"Unlikely. If communication to the Commander were necessary, however, I would be able to establish a link to her."

"I can't blame her for wanting to see this place. Monastery full of asari? I hope one of them needs rescuing so I can do what I do and save the day." Vega had a silly grin on his face while expressing this particular thought, but the grin that appeared on EDI's face was much more terrifying.

"Ardat-Yakshi are Asari who kill via the melding process. The bonding overpowers their partners' nervous system, burning it out and leaving them an empty shell that results in the body dying when the brain activity stops."

Adam withheld a laugh as Vega's face sank at hearing this, "Don't worry Vega, I'm sure you'll find an asari somewhere that won't fry your brain. War heroes do tend to have tons of fan fare. Isn't that right LC?"

"Shut it." Ashley said. "Chatter ends here, we're coming up on the Monastery." Ashley said. She began seeing why the Ardat-Yakshi were kept in monasteries. The Asari were thought of as the queens of the galaxy. First to find the Citadel. Uplifting and helping all the races. living for a 1000 years. They couldn't have their picture perfect image ruined by mind melting succubus'. Ashley almost wanted to turn the shuttle around because the Ardat-Yakshi could, in theory, just sex the reapers to death, but knew that was the most immature thing she could have possibly thought of and prepared herself to shoot some husks.

The shuttle landed at the front door of the monastery. The building was beautiful, just like most asari architecture. It seemed like the kind of place you would want to stay, just the feeling you'd want to give a person who was being taken here for their rest of their life.

"LC," Adam called as he came to a sky car a few meters from their shuttle, "Sky car's still warm. Someone's here that's not a resident."

"Good, we might have some back up. Everyone in." The monastery door opened to an elevator shaft, with the elevator just below the threshold. The squad dropped down two ladders all while a far off screech could be heard. "I don't like the sounds of that."

"Like nails on a chalkboard." Adam groaned. The main room was pitch black inside and the squad used the flashlights on their weapons to navigate the room.

"Accessing systems." EDI announced. "A team of Commandoes was indeed sent to check on the Ardat-Yakshi but it seems they were unable to protect them. The Matriarch on duty left her e-signature and we should be able to use it once before her death is discovered. I've also downloaded the blue prints, we should proceed this way."

The Team followed EDI towards the lightened doorway. Through there they hopped a barricade and came to an atrium that had an enormous windowed wall. The lighting gave off a calming vibe. "One moment, I will bypass the lock on this door." EDI began the bypassing process on the only door that had an active interface. When it opened the familiar sound of a biotic explosion greeted the team, making them rush forward.

The butterflies Adam began feeling knew no tact. They didn't care that this was a dangerous place to be and that he needed to be completely aware of his surroundings. But his eyes could only watch the Asari before him. "Samara."

Samara turned her head then smiled slightly. "It is good to see familiar faces in a place such as this. The reapers corruption runs deep."

"You know this Asari, Commander?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. She's Justicar Samara. She served on Kallen's ship. I helped her track down and kill her fugitive daughter, Morinth, on Omega."

"And I thank you again for your...assistance. I am here because my other two children live here."

"If they're here then they may know what happened." Ashley concluded.

"They will have many a thing to say, as I have not seen them in centuries."

Another loud screech could be heard, closer than the last. Samara and Adam both flared their biotics. "We've run out of time, we must move."

"LC, permission to follow the justicar?" Adam asked.

"Granted."

"Lucky bastard." Vega could be heard grumbling as Adam hopped down next to Samara.

* * *

"I am glad you are here to help." Samara said as they walked through a beautiful corridor. "It is reassuring to know that you and your sister are helping my people and my family."

"Well that's what we do. Your command let us know this place went dark and we rushed on over, but I didn't know your daughters would be here or that you'd be here. What've you been doing all this time?" The pair came to a long staircase descending deeper into the monastery.

"I have been travelling through Asari space helping colonists prepare for the reaper invasion. I've trained people in basic combat, helped evacuate colonies when Reaper forces showed up, and even helped alert Illium of the Reapers movements so that they can prepare."

"That's amazing and perfect for you."

"It is the role of a justicar. The Reapers are unjust, so they must be punished."

"Well, the Normandy is the tip of the spear when it comes to fighting the Reapers. My sister as just named temporary human councilor after Cerberus attacked the citadel."

"I can think of no one else who would have humanity's best interest when it comes to combating reapers." samara said as some husks crawled up from gaps in the floor and ran at them both. They dispatched them easily with biotics and continued through to a big hall. An asari was running from a cannibal husk until she found herself cornered.

Samara jumped down in front of her and cut down the husk with a warp. Ashley's team came in, having watched the scene from the nearby stairs and they huddled around Samara and the asari.

"Mother, you came!"

Samara turned and smiled at the woman. "I came as soon as I was able. I'm glad you are unharmed." Samara turned to everyone else, "This is my youngest daughter Falere. She and her sister Rila live here."

"Ah I can tell by a glance that you're the daughter of Samara. The resemblance is uncanny." Adam bowed slightly.

"Mother, they have Rila." Falere said through soft panting.

"What?"

"They took her to the great hall. They're taking us and turning us into...those things." Falere pointed to an asari husk lying on the floor a few meters away.

"We just fought one of those." Ashley acknowledged. "They can jump short distances using biotics and they have a pulse that's good for taking you out of cover. They're extremely tough too. It took coordinated fire to bring down just one."

"They've set their sights on the asari so they're going after the ones in isolation. Damn. If they got a monastery full of asari husks they could set them on colonies and...I don' even wanna finish that."

"You'll stop them right? and save Rila?"

"We're here to stop the reapers and the bomb the commandoes brought should help us do that." Ashley said flatly.

"A bomb? But this is my home? You can't just blow it up. You sound like them, you don't want to help-"

"Falere..." Samara said in a motherly tone. They stared at one another and Falere's expression softened slightly.

"I'm sorry." Falere turned on her heels and hopped onto the railing and in the next step hopped into the air. As she began falling her biotics coated her body and she floated down to the ground gracefully.

"Falere!" Samara followed her daughter floating down after he a little quicker due to her obvious mastery of the technique.

"We'll go up ahead and clear a path for you. Also, no laughing if I mess up. That goes double for you LT." Adam, holstered his Eagle pistol and took a deep breath. He ran forward and leaped over the railing, enveloping his arms and chest in biotics, slowing himself just enough to avoid a bone breaking landing. "Not bad..." Adam smirked as he ran to catch up to Samara and Falere.

As expected, reaper forces were more fortified here. It seems this party was mostly filled with cannibals, not Marauders or Brutes and Ravagers like the other locations. Samara was easily handling them all on her own showing just why Asari were the most feared infantry force in the galaxy. The waves of cannibals fell at her feet or burned away under the destructive power of her reave technique. They reached the great hall within minutes and found both Rila and the bomb the Asari commandoes brought.

"Rila!" Falere cried out. She rushed ahead of her mother to her sisters side. Rila rested against the bomb, eyes wide open, but not blinking. "Rila, wake up, we have to go."

"It is what I feared." Samara said grimly. "She is becoming one of the reapers husks."

"No, you're wrong! she can't be."

"Your mother's right. She unresponsive, good thing there aren't any dragon's teeth in here or else she'd be getting the implants to make her one of those...Banshees." Adam said. Behind them Ashley's squad came into the hall.

"Shepard, is there a detonator to this bomb? We fought two in the hall before this one and more are screaming now."

"I don't know, I can't find one." a scream got the attention of the alliance squad as Falere pushed Rila back against the bomb, holding her neck as she put space between her and her sibling.

"She is being turned. No no NO!"

The loud screeching came from inside the hall as two banshees came in through the two stairwells at the opposite end of the hall.

Samara stood between her daughters and threw up a bubble. "I will protect the bomb, finish them!"

Adam nodded and held into Vega. Vega's armor began shining as his fortification shielding tech activated to provide a damage sponge to cover Adam. "Give 'em hell Grav!"

Adam took aim and hurled a warp and the screaming banshee on the right. It connected and the effects followed her as she did her jumps toward the men. Vega charged up his Geth Shotgun and released a powerful inferno shot on her that was enough to stumble the asari husk. Adam had enough time to muster up another hard warp that ate away at the limbs and eventually completely enveloped the husk, bringing her to her knees.

EDI and Ashley took on the second banshee together. Ashley put her new marksman HUD to the test. The installed VI helped show Ashley a targets movements so she could read them and adapt to line up a shot. Ashley fired a clip from her new Black Widow and hit the Banshee in the shoulder, left knee, and right in the chest. The disruptor ammo was affecting the husks implants.

EDI used her decoy to keep the Banshee from making biotic jumps at them and hitting it with overload to drop its barrier and leave it vulnerable to Ashley's rifle. With both husks dispatched they were given a reprieve to find the detonator.

Rila regained consciousness, shaking her head to get her mind into gear. "Falere..." she said.

"Rila!" Falere's joy shone brightly as she hugged her sister, "Come on we have to leave."

"No...I can't..." Rila replied gravely. "I'm already trapped. I can only fight it for so long."

"No! You're fine! We can leave here and be with mother!" Falere tried her best to pull on Rila, but she would not relent. She reached behind her and withdrew the detonator to the bombs from a pocket.

The combat team looked at each other then nodded. Adam looked to Samara and nodded his head to the exit as more banshee screams could be heard. Samara nodded and she, along with Ashley, Vega, and EDI started toward the elevator. Adam placed his hands on Falere's shoulders then looked to Rila. "Thank you, Rila."

Rila nodded to the human and slumped against the bomb. Adam wrapped an arm around Falere's waist and pulled her toward the elevator. "No! Rila you can't! We can still leave here!" she cried out.

"Falere let's go!" Adam grunted as he wrapped his other arm around her and hoisted her over his shoulder. Two Banshee's came into the room via the stairs just as he got Falere to the elevator. The doors closed and it began its ascent to the main entrance thanks to EDI's override of the escape prevention measures. Moments later a loud explosion was heard and felt from the elevator. Falere went almost docile and rested her head against the rear doors. The elevator ride remained silent until they reached the top.

"How could...How could we just leave here to die!?" Falere burst out. Her tear filled eyes surveyed the group as she searched for answers.

"Rila was already being held by the Reapers. Her mind was not going to remain hers. She did what was necessary for the better of us all, for the galaxy." Samara's own face became somber, as if she'd just had a great weight dropped on her. She reached for her hip and grabbed her pistol. "and now I must do the same."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked.

"The code dictates that an Ardat Yakshi may not live outside a monastery that does not exist. The code dictates that I must kill Falere It is not what I want, but the code is clear. I am truly sorry Falere." She raised her pistol toward her daughter and her finger pressed down on the trigger.

Bang.

Falere screamed. Ashley's eyes widened. EDI activated her omnitool and readied medigel.

"Son of a bitch!" Adam groaned. "I could have sworn my barrier was tougher than that." He rolled over onto his from, holding his waist in the air to keep his wound from touching the ground.

Samara was stunned. "What have...Why did you do that?" Her normally calm voice was breaking as she watched him bleed while EDI applied medigel.

"Because...of...Omega." Adam grunted as EDI's medigel did its job. "you can't... kill Falere. Code or not. You can't destroy your family."

"You have come between me and Justice. You are standing in the way of a code older than three of your species civilizations."

"I don't care. I love you too much to watch you kill two thirds of your family. The code can go to hell." Adam made his way to his feet and stood in front of Falere. "Try as many times as you wish. I will stop you Even if I must die. Your happiness means more to me than some stupid code that has caused you nothing but pain and hardship. No more Samara. for your own sake."

"You are in no place to tell me to do anything. I am a matriarch and a justicar. My code is law."

"Yeah, well I'm a Lieutenant Commander in the Alliance navy. Hero of Zakera ward, Head of the Biotic special division...and I'm a Shepard. Family means a lot to me just as it did to you when you took the oath for the justicars. My job in this war is to fight reapers and save lives and I'm all out of Reapers to fight at the moment. Falere has shown no indication of going on a rampage like Morinth and she deserves to live."

Samara glared at Adam, unlike the piercing stare she usually wore. Adam could only return a dumb smile as he held his side.

"Mother, listen to him." Falere said, "I don't need a building to honor my code. I will stay here and live as best I can. You need not worry about the justicar code or my status as an Ardat Yakshi."

"...you speak the truth." Samara finally lowered her pistol. Similar to Omega, her calm exterior faded away and she rushed to Adam. He flinched slightly but relaxed when her pistol hit the ground and Samara embraced him. "That was an incredibly brave action you took." she said as she pulled away slightly. "In my centuries of being a justicar, no one has done something so brazen...and just."

"Well you know young human males...always out to save the day."

"You have done more than that. you have given me more than what the justicars offer. You have given me...a second life." Samara smiled.

Adam's eyes darted upward, then it hit him. "You mean..."

"I do." Samara cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. Everyone else in attendance murmured out of various emotional reactions. Vega kicked the ground, Ashley covered her obvious smile, Falere covered her shocked countenance and EDI simply watched. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Well I...I'm happy. I'll keep the shrapnel as a keepsake then?"


	45. Voices of Two Generations

**Welcome. The "Done better than Bioware" Mass Effect 3 continues! Been a while since my last update. Life's been busy for me and my Beta, the illustrious Badpie. sadly she wasn't able to beta this one due to a change in her life and I wish her the best. I'm also writing an original work of fiction during the "NaNoWriMo" event and I'm looking to get it published. I won't be abandoning this story however, it will just be getting less of my time. Anyway, read and tell me what you like, or don't like in a review. Still want this to be better than the story of the actual game.**

* * *

"Everything set?"

"Yes. You two are going to double...no triple my ratings tonight."

"I'm just happy I can finally be a guest. I've watched all the episodes...when I was alive for them at least."

Kallen and Ashley were about to address the galaxy. Diana approached them about doing an interview about the state of humanity and a recap of what the Normandy crew had been doing straight from Kallen's mouth as opposed to her regular news programming.

"This won't be like the old interviews you had with that Al-Jilani reporter is it?" Ashley asked.

"Westerlund news? Please. Battlespace is one of the most popular and most respected news programs in the galaxy. This is going to be showing on all the homeworlds of council species and even in the terminus systems. My questions are fair, informative, and I even get questions from my viewers that go through a rigorous and thorough filtering process. Plus, I've never once been assaulted for something I asked someone. We go live in ten."

"I think you pissed her off." Kallen whispered to Ashley.

"No. Just stating the difference between tabloids and real journalism." Diana replied as she held up her hand for the countdown. Three fingers, two, then one. The light on her camera drone lit up and adjusted it's brightness.

"Welcome to a very special episode of the Battlespace. Tonight we begin our week long series of interviews with the heroes of the second Battle of the Citadel, starting with the women that led the charge: Commander Ashley Williams of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance and her new, old, boss Temporary Councilor Kallen Shepard. Welcome ladies."

"Thank you for having us Miss Allers." Kallen said.

"I'll cut straight to the chase. Councilor you've been at the forefront of the war against the Reapers even before it began. From your first days as a Spectre to your temporary alliance with Cerberus to combat the Collectors. Does what has happened so far lead you to believe we'll win?"

"I do." Kallen replied, "With the attack on the Citadel, despite the tragedy, it has jump started everyone into the war. Races who were hesitant due to their desire to protect their homeworlds at all cost are buying into our efforts and we're working to bring an end to this with the galaxy coming out on top."

"Is that why you've began solving conflicts that outdate humanities introduction to the galactic community, most notably with the curing of the Genophage for the Krogan?"

"Exactly. If we're going to win this war it won't be because of the Asari, turians, Salarians or Humanity. We'll need everyone in this fight, that includes the Krogan, the Volus, Elcor, and Hanar."

"What about species that stick to the terminus systems, like the Vorcha and the Batarians?"

"We'll find a way to communicate with the Vorcha. To the best of my knowledge they have no organized government but I'll find a way. As for the Batarians I've found that they were the first planet hit and their military and government is in shambles. The Reapers have turned most of their population into husks to be used against the rest of the species. They made enemies with the rest of the species and isolated themselves and they ended up being the front door the reapers came through and had no one to help them."

"How has this changed the dynamic of Command on the Normandy Shepard?"

"Now, Commander Williams here is in charge of all combat missions until a suitable replacement for me is found and I resume Command. She has Spectre authority and leadership abilities that everyone o the ship respects."

"Commander Williams, your records indicate this is the third time you've been in a command position. First was on Eden prime with the 212, the second as the Commander of the SSV Arcturus, and now on the Normandy. How does your leadership style differ from Councilor Shepard?"

"Well she's a good talker. She used to tell enemies what was going to happen, they try and stop it then she does something else." Ashley laughed, remembering the poor mercenary Lord Darius. "I'm more precise and silent. I let my actions and hard work do most of my talking."

"And does that help you keep respect? If you have to negotiate a peace like with the Genophage, do you think people will be as receptive as they would be to Councilor Shepard?"

"They should. I may not be as rah rah as she is, by I get results and know how to lead this ship and her crew on the same level...or better as she can."

"That how you sleep get to sleep at night Williams?" Kallen asked with a playful nudge to Ashley's side. "I have the best people in the high places on my ship because they know how to get the job done. they have my full confidence that they can manage this job without me. I may be the most famous, but I've never been able to do the job on my own. My crew have always stuck by me in the toughest situations and that's how we've succeeded."

"What's your take on the supposed betrayal by the late Councilor Udina?"

"Udina was desperate. I could see it in his face. Arcturus was destroyed, most of the Alliance parliament gone, and then Earth is under siege. We were told to help the rest of the council races before we could help ourselves and he didn't take kindly to that. My best guess is that the Illusive man approached him and offered to help him like he helped me stop the collectors and since I succeeded , he thought he could too. But he was played for a fool. He would've been killed anyway if he hadn't been killed trying to kill the rest of the council. The Illusive man saw a weakness and he capitalized on it, nothing new, it's just a shame Udina found himself in a position not to say no."

"Last question Commander. There have been some that say your acceptance of the council position, however short, is a sign that you're slowing down. What do you say to those who think so?"

Anyone watching could see Kallen's chest rise, not enough to be obvious, but almost as if she planned on making her next breath burn everything. "I've been, as you said, fighting this war before it began. I may not be getting shot at, but let me make one thing clear." the tone of Kallen's voice registered with the camera drone and it smartly floated forward and zoomed in on her face as she looked directly into its lens. "I consider this a challenge before the whole human race, and I ain't gonna lose. Not to the Reapers, or anyone else. "

"There you have it. Councilor Shepard throws down the gauntlet. This Diana Allers, signing off. See you in the Battlespace." The light on the drone turned off and I floated toward Diana's terminal to begin the upload to the Battlespace extranet site. "Councilor that was exactly what I need. Your answer on that last question showed the fire you command and fight with perfectly."

"I hope so, I feel like I should thank Mercury for that one. What are you gonna do now?"

"With your permission, I'm going to start a series called life on the Normandy. Just moments on the most important ship in the galaxy right now. I'll send everyone aboard a message letting them know and they can come to me if they want something erased or added."

"Sounds good. It might be able to inspire people because they'll see that we're just like them and that they can help in their own way." Ashley said. "with everyone working there's no way we lose this war."

"My thoughts exactly Commander."

* * *

"Did you ever think this is how it'd be?"

Miranda let the question process and even with all the current events going on, she still couldn't point to one specific thing when she pondered it herself. "What do you mean?"

"You know, go from bringing someone back from the dead, then about a year later we'd be helping run the most powerful information network in the galaxy?" Jacob asked as he scanned through a data feed.

"Then no, I didn't think that." Miranda replied, "you never think such fantastic things can happen to you when you're younger. They seem like dreams. When my father told me about the Shadow Broker it was a small dossier explaining events that happened because of the Shadow Broker's influence. Now to see this whole network even in a bleak time as this...it's mind blowing." Miranda picked up a datapad that had security footage of the apartment building Oriana and her family were staying in. Oriana was just getting in from her classes. She looked to the camera and waved, knowing that the feed would somehow get back to her older sister.

"Yeah. Even with the network at half strength thanks to the Reapers we're still doing good work and kicking ass. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. Well, one place."

"The crucible with Kasumi?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

_"Hey, there you are." Jacob exclaimed when he found Kasumi. He and Kallen were one of the few people alive that could spot her while she was cloaked without radar. She was sitting by the bar in her room in a near fetal position looking out into space. "We're celebrating in Shepard's cabin and you haven't shown up, something wrong?"_

_She let out a sigh and dropped her camo. "I don't feel like celebrating." she said barely above a whisper._

_"Why not? We got the job done. The Collectors are toast and humanity is safe, for now." Jacob sat on the stool next to hers._

_"That might be good for you, but I'm not a soldier Jay. That was...hard for me. Seeing the base, what they were doing for the Reapers. I don't know if I can...stand up to that."_

_"What? You were excellent in there."_

_"No Jacob. To beat an enemy sometimes you have to be worse than them. I'm not a soldier, not used to the front lines. I'm a thief and only know combat to get out, not to be the last one standing...I don't know if I'm ready for war..."_

_Jacob couldn't take the pain her face held. She was right. She wasn't the war type. Not like he was. War would change her...wreck her. "Alright. I get it. I won't ask you to go to war when it comes. I'm sure your talents can be put to use somewhere other than the battlefield."_

_"Well...we will need supplies and the Reapers will occupy places. I could steal things for the Alliance since we're bound to uncover things in desperation."_

_Jacob couldn't help but laugh. "I love when you do that, you know?"_

_"Do what?" Kasumi asked with a cheeky grin._

_"Just bounce back like that. Guess that's because I love seeing you happy."_

_"hmm, say it more Mr. Taylor."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more, Soldier-man. You promise when it happens that you'll come back to me?"_

_"Heh. Shepard will drag me back if she needs to."_

_"Then I'll owe her some ramen if she does bring you back to me." Kasumi leaned over and kissed Jacob softly, letting herself finally join the celebration._

* * *

Jacob smiled warmly, he returned his focus to his datapad and shifted funds to go for civilian transport on a Salarian Colony since the Reapers were pushing into that sector. "You see Samara's back?"

"Yes. Adam took a bullet to stop her from killing her daughter because of her code. That must have been the hardest thing she had to do."

"Yeah. Family's a...weird thing."

"It is. We're all out here to make sure that we can save everyone and Family is what keeps us going." Miranda sighed, "Speaking of family, I saw you paid a visit to Rio's detention facility..."

"Miranda..."

"Jacob, cut the bullshit." She said flatly. "You have to talk about this sometime. You can't keep it bottled up forever, it's better to vent."

Jacob softened his glare, if there was going to be anyone other than him to be right about something he needed, it was Miranda. "Fine. I saw him. Wanted to get rid of any doubts I had about him actually doing that shit he did. I wanted him to have actually ingested some of that toxic foliage to give him a way out, but he didn't. No traces of it in his body whatsoever. He was of sound mind and body when he did that. He willingly made women into sex toys and killed anyone who threatened his fantasy. I wanted to rip the glass of his cell and kill him myself. Happy?"

"Are you?"

"No. It just made me hate him more to find that out."

"No, I mean since you actually verbalized this instead of torturing yourself with it." Miranda corrected him. "You might not be right now, but you will in the long run when you can say you're finally over it. No nightmares, nothing. Despite how things ended, I still care about you Jacob, I don't want anything to hurt you."

"Thanks Miri. My turn then, how are you on that whole family thing?"

Miranda knew he wasn't talking about Oriana or her father. "I don't know yet. I'm not sure if I'll even survive this war, or even be with someone if I do. If I do get that far we'll see what the option are, but I can't put much thought into it because it will distract from the war. Ultimately I do want a child, but the odds are slim to none that it'll be one of my own."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, it's my damn father's fault. He failed to make me perfect, he failed to keep me in line, and he failed to stop me from keeping Oriana out of his clutches." she looked back up at Jacob and realized they understood each other perfectly, and that the other had a friend that would never judge or think lesser of them for their pain, but help to ease it.

* * *

"Thank you for the interview Specialist. If all goes well, your story can inspire all those who don't want to get into the combat of the war and know they can do other things to help out." Allers said as her camera drone hovered to her terminal to begin the editing process.

"I hope so. You don't seem to have needed to adjust to life on a warship." Samantha watched as Diana began her editing process, even before the file was completely uploaded.

"I talk military for a living. I got on the ANN right around Eden Prime and they needed a fresh face to go with Commander Shepard's rise to her Spectre promotion. In a sense, I've been part of the Normandy crew since the beginning. I even had a chat with Emily Wong about how the Commander helped her with an investigation on the Citadel."

"Wong...where do I know that name from?"

"She did the greatest reporting I ever saw, text or talk. She literally broadcasted until she died. I've been thinking of asking Shepard to put her name on the memorial wall because of her bravery. She rammed her car into a Reaper that had her in its sights."

"Oh my god." Samantha gasped. She couldn't imagine herself having the courage to do that, Reaper or otherwise. The fear Emily must have felt, having one of them looking right at her, giving her it's undivided attention.

"She's a damn hero if I ever saw one." Diana said as she moved toward the door. Samantha instinctively followed so that she wouldn't be unaccompanied in someone else's quarters. When the exited they saw the engineering corridor was full of people that were usually present in the hold. They were all watching their usual hang out intently as if something was going to happen. Allers found a gap in the small crowd and saw two people in the middle of the hold. Adam Shepard and Justicar Samara were standing opposite of each other.

* * *

"It is time to see how you have progressed." Samara said, "Despite our attachment I will not go easy on you, though I will refrain from trying to maim or injure you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less babe, though I am glad you aren't wielding a pistol because I seem to have a losing record against those with you."

The hold was in the same state it would be if the shuttle was taking off. Crates were held down and work stations were closed. The crew that were using the hold prior to the arrival of the couple were watching them from the engineering deck.

Adam and Samara lit up as their biotics flared. Samara made the first move and hurled a biotic ball at Adam. He deflected Samara's attack and countered with a pull technique. Samara bent her knees and anchored herself to the ground and her barrier resisted the pull. "your reflexes have improved." Samara stated in a nurturing tone. She prepared to turn up the intensity of her assault and turned to give herself some distance. "Now to test the strength of your defenses." Samara wound up like a pitcher then hurled a reave at Adam.

Adam braced and enveloped himself in his barrier and took the hit. Unlike the monastery, his barrier held, "Much better than my sisters, but my best defense, is my offense." Adam concentrated them hurled a ball of biotic energy with a spiraling tail. The ball dropped and expanded into a singularity.

Samara stumbled forward and noticed that the ball was growing steadily, "I have never seen a singularity behave this way." Before the core got too big Samara hurled another reave at it causing it to detonate and push them back a few feet.

Adam gave her no quarter though. He covered his hands in biotic energy and threw two pulls at arcing angles at Samara then ran at her with his barrier. When he was within a few feet Samara had deflected his pull techniques and prepared to attack and Adam revealed to her his final trump card.

He planted his feet and took a primal stance and roared to the ceiling. His barrier flew from his body in an outward wave, brushing samara back and taking her off balance. Adam pinned Samara, hooked her arm behind her and wrapped his legs around her waist from behind.

"I see, you have learned to turn your barrier into a weapon. You have made great progress since our training. I am proud of you." Samara smiled despite being in a seemingly tight hold.

"Well I had a great teacher, and an even sweeter girlfriend."

"Yes well, your hold gets weak when you assume victory." Samara knifed her hand underneath Adam's right leg and pulled it upwards then turned with her right hand raised, ready to strike him down.

"Aw, Damn it." He groaned as he released her arm and raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

"Councilor huh?" Wrex chuckled. The Krogan were already rebuilding with the genophage cure being dispersed all over the planet and the species reuniting on their homeworld. "Well maybe this'll be easier when I want something done."

"Nice try, but it's only temporary." Kallen shot back. "So Wrex you still need that help you asked about when you were here?"

"Yeah. Those scouts I told you about went missing last week. I've got Aralakh company on standby to help your team investigate, if you're heading there we'll give them the okay to land."

"We're in orbit over Eden Prime right now, they've discovered a prothean artifact and we'll need it if we want the crucible to work. After this we're heading for your scouts and then back to Tuchanka for that Cerberus problem you mentioned."

"Sounds good. Hope that Prothean tech can help you out. Wouldn't want to be at a disadvantage when it comes to Reapers. Wrex out."

* * *

"Cerberus bastards are dug in deep!" Ashley called into her helmets comm. Shots pounded into the wall of the building she was using for cover as more Cerberus troopers, nemesis', and even an Atlas dropped in.

"I will remedy this situation with your permission Commander Williams, We will need to retreat 25 meters."

Ashley looked to Garrus, Liara, and Jacob and they understood. They moved back into the other half of the building with ease and provided cover fire for Ashley and EDI to join them. The Cerberus troops expelled thermal clips from their guns and prepared to drag the Alliance team out of that building by force. As the atlas mech moved toward the building the troops began hearing a humming noise. They checked their corners and their radars. The Alliance team was still hiding and none of the Eden Prime colonists were there to flank them. It wasn't until a large shadow came over them that they realized the SSV Normandy was racing down toward them.

The shots from their firearms wouldn't even reach the ship and it released rockets similar to the ones that freed up Anderson and Kallen's escape on earth and they landed in the middle of the Cerberus formation, roasting the foot soldiers and tearing the Atlas mech apart.

"That'll teach those sons of bitches to try and block us in." Garrus growled victoriously when the building stopped shaking.

"There are no Cerberus forces in the area, reinforcements will not be notified as I have intercepted the request for backup they made five minutes ago. Shepard should be clear to come and check the artifact." EDI said as the Normandy made a return trip over the area and pulled itself to the edge of the dig site with the ramp from the hold coming right to where the stasis pod rested.

Kallen walked down the ramp coolly in her dress blues, looking at the smoking crater in the distance. "No civilians right?"

"None, ma'am." Ashley replied with a salute.

"I have the code for the stasis pod, but it is in prothean and my best translation software would take weeks before I could translate it completely." EDI's omnitool flashed on and began transferring the code to Kallen.

"Ah, got it." She said as she then input the code into the pod.

The pod hissed. Slowly the individual blocks began opening as the system began thawing its contents. True to Liara's assessment, it was an actual prothean, in a stasis pod similar to the ones on Ilos. The Prothean was covered in frost which rapidly thawed when it was exposed to the air of Eden Prime. The prothean began stirring. It had four eyes, similar to Batarians, and they blinked rapidly to adjust to the new light. He reached up and grabbed the side of the pod, noticing the presence of people around him. He began glowing a teal aura and he let off a pulse, flooring everyone within a few feet of him.

He sat up then pushed himself to his feet. When he made it out of the pod his legs gave out, weakened from the 50,000 year sabbatical they took. He pushed himself back to his feet just as everyone else made it back to theirs. He made a break for it.

"Be careful, he's confused!" Liara said as Jacob attempted pursuit.

The Prothean took in his surroundings and stood in awe, most likely very different from what he remembered. Kallen slowly approached him from behind. With her knowledge of prothean language, she would be the only one that could communicate properly.

"It's been 50,000 years for us but for him it's only been a few minutes!"

Kallen's hand made contact with an unarmored space on him and the sickening feelings the beacons brought to her came rushing back. The Prothean flinched softly and looked into the creature that just attempted to begin communication with him.

* * *

_She started small. She was a human female, much more advanced that those in his cycle. She came into the world crying, though not as loudly as the average member of her species it seemed. Already her genetics carried strength and will. She was clothed and given to her mother, whom he already resembled with her light red hair and skin tone._

_"There there little one..." The woman said, "You're safe, hush hush. Welcome to the world Kallen." She continued, and the crying child calmed in the warm presence of her mother._

* * *

_"Daddy's back, Daddy's back!" a slightly older Kallen cried out. She watched a ship docking with the one she currently resided on. Her mother was with her, giving her permission to proceed to the entrance. When the doors opened men and women filed out looking for their kin and her face lit up when her eyes found her father's face._

_"There's my little girl!"Keith Shepard positively beamed at the sight of his daughter waiting for him. He rushed forward and knelt to hug her. They both missed one another greatly. "Have you been taking care of your mother?"_

_"Yes sir!" She replied. She saluted her military father, now a Lieutenant in the human military, the Systems Alliance, "I've been doing good in school too! Top of the class!"_

_"Atta girl!" He responded, ruffling her red hair affectionately. "Shepard's belong on top."_

* * *

_"Shepard's are always on top!" Kallen growled, "And if you touch my brother again, you'll see how we put people down." School yard justice. A child bigger than her and her younger brother was imposing his will on him. She came to his rescue and humiliated the bigger child, pounding him into submission like a true warrior. The will and strength of her genetics was serving her well and she took joy in watching the loser flee. She was able to turn her rage into compassion as she went back to her brother, who was tending to his wounds._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"There's nothing to be sorry for." Kallen said to her younger sibling, the physical resemblance more of the father than the mother, the impressive genetic variation of humanity showing off that two biological siblings could have nearly separate appearances. "You're young and never dealt with a bully before. If you need me just call and I'll protect you until you can protect yourself then there'll be hell to pay."_

_"Yeah." Adam replied._

_"Let's get you to the nurse, with any luck, I'll be able to hammer the point home to that kid to stay away from you while he waits."_

_..._

_"Ma'am we're getting slaughtered in there!" A solider ran up to Kallen inside a fortress. His armor was covered in crimson blood, dents, and scratches._

_"Our orders are complete eradication." Kallen responded, "There will be no Batarians in this base when we are done, and we'll show them who slaughtered whom. Kallen turned the corner, seeing the ready Batarians with their guns aimed down the long corridor. Human corpses littered the floor, showing just how fortified the Batarian base was. Kallen didn't seem to care. She evaded waves of gun fire and even faked getting hit before returning fire and thinning out the Batarian ranks with her superior accuracy to these pirates._

_"SHEPARD'S ALWAYS COME OUT ON TOP!" She roared as her assault rifle overheated and a quick switch to her shotgun was made. Lieutenant Shepard showed the Batarians just why she was chosen to lead this mission. Even with superior numbers they were retreating. The remaining Alliance soldiers rallied with Kallen, forcing the Batarians deep into their strong hold which would become their graves._

* * *

Kallen fell backwards and the Prothean forward. Her squad came to her aid, wondering how she'd fallen after just making contact with the Prothean.

The Prothean's breathing was heavy. He calmed enough to ask, "How many others?"

Kallen recognized the English coming from him, with a slight island accent. "Just you." The prothean growled in response and held himself up on his knees, still surveying Eden Prime. "You can understand me?"

"Yes. It seems you did not need to touch me to understand my language, but you are more adept at your own and I have learned what you know."

"So you were reading me while I was..."

"Watching the fall of our empire, yes. It seems by your history that you are a leader in these times."

"As were you and I need more people like you right about now."

The Prothean turned to see a portion of the Normandy crew on the ground, including some non-combat servicemen. "Humans, Asari, Synthetics, Turians...I'm surrounded by primitives." Several people didn't take too kindly to being called primitives but they had no idea how the Protheans went about seeing other species. "You may call me Javik, Kallen Shepard."

"That's Councilor to you." Ashley said with some annoyance.

Javik ignored her and followed some of the servicemen into the hold of the ship.

* * *

"Councilor, I'm begging you." Diana pleaded for the fifth time, "This would set me and the ANN for life. Life! Let me record you in there with Javik."

"No, Diana. You can have your moment when I say you can. I don't want him to think he's a sideshow when he's actually a soldier. Continue with your piece on the crew and I'll clear you to speak with Javik when he's ready."

"Yes Ma'am." Diana responded with a salute.

Kallen continued into the port Cargo hold where Javik was being 'detained' due to the regulations on encountering a new species, and of course the Shadow Broker was present in the room.

"At ease everyone, I don't think our new friend here will give us any trouble."

Javik sat on his knees, glaring at the men holding rifles in case he began an attack. He focused his four eyes on Shepard as she approached. "That depends, do you fight the Reapers?"

"I kill them." Kallen replied, sticking out her right fist, knowing that Javik could see for himself by touching her.

Javik reached up and touched Kallen's fist, looking for everything she had on the Reapers. He saw a large station with a Reaper perched atop a tower. It's Avatar fighting the woman before him and dying. The ship loses its barrier and is destroyed by a smaller version of the ship he's on. A desert planet, more current timing, recent even. Shepard activates the mechanism to summon a thresher maw and the enormous maw drags the reaper into the dirt and to its death.

"I see. So those are the reason you exude confidence unmatched by anyone here, and why the crew has the utmost belief in you." Javik said as he pulled his hand back.

"You can tell all that from being on the ship for 15 minutes?"

"Yes. My people communicate thoughts and feelings through touch, though not as humans do. As you've experienced we read each other's genetic material to see what we need to know and share experiences. I can tell things based on the pheromones of an individual. You are confident in your reputation as a Reaper slayer and you have taken a position of power to make sure you can spread this to others. You are also lacking in the necessary maturity to do so because of a..gap in your life, you were dead, but revived."

"Yes. I was killed by Reaper agents known as the collectors, husks of your people."

"I see, then I apologize on behalf of the Prothean empire, or failure to stop them has caused you and your kind a great deal of pain. I will make amends by joining crew to help you eradicate the synthetic menace once and for all."

"Are you sure you're up for it? You've been in stasis for 50,000 years and could barely stand on Eden Prime." Liara said, stepping forward.

"Our stasis programs were mainly for healing and quick returns to combat. A necessary measure for fighting the Reapers. I will be fine in a few days due to the length of my slumber. I will use this time to acclimate myself to these new surroundings and answer any questions you may have for me, Asari."

Kallen looked to Liara, whose face started turning a soft shade of purple. Javik must have read her pheromones to know that she was bursting at the seams to ask thousands of questions about his culture and life.

"Alright, well, rest up, we're heading out for our next mission. You'll report directly to Lieutenant Commander Williams, the armory is on the deck below and XO Lawson will be around in a bit to get your combat preferences to see who you'll be an ideal match for you in combat."


	46. Bonds

**Welcome. The "Done better than Bioware" Mass Effect 3 continues! Well, I've given up on Nano. I need more time to build my universe so I'm not fretting anymore and hoping to get Ideas for my book from my other stories, sine that's how my book came to me in the first place. Here we get to see Ashley in all her Spectre, Lieutenant Commander Goodness. Adding to that, EDI and Javik are the newest combatants in an age old argument, and a little something I had in my head that I finally got to put on the screen. Credit to Band of Skulls for an amazing song that spawned a plot bunny.**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure XO Lawson?" Ashley asked one last time as she received her updated combat roster with recommendation.

"Yes Commander. Javik would do well on a team with EDI, despite his views on Synthetic life. We change them gradually by keeping him around EDI and keeping the enemies he faces down to Reaper forces." Miranda replied coolly. "Her combat tech and his biotic abilities work well as well as her weapon load outs."

"Alright, then Javik, EDI, and Liara are coming with me on Tuchanka."

"Yes ma'am." Miranda saluted and sent combat prep alerts to the designated squad. "Allers seems to be doing good work. the Shadow broker Network is logging a rising economy despite the planets we've been losing. Morale is still high despite how the Reapers are pressing."

"Yeah, I can't believe we didn't think of having a reporter on the ship sooner?" Ashley shook her head with quiet laughter. They left Liara's network and headed toward the mess. There was a crowd and the reason for it was that Javik was eating.

"Don't you all have jobs to be doing? Back to work!" Ashley barked. The crowd dispersed rather quickly save for people who were actually off duty . This made it easier for them to sit by Javik once they got their food. "How are you doing Javik?"

Javik's four eyes turned to Ashley and he let a few moments go by before he spoke, "I am doing fine."

"Have you received the combat alert?" Miranda asked.

"Yes."

"Any questions, concerns, or requests?"

"No. I have upgraded my armor, and the weapons that were in my pod. They will be adequate." Javik took a few more bites of his food, human food, while the women enjoyed their meals.

"It's okay for you to eat our food?" Ashley wondered.

"Yes. Technically this is prothean food. When we discovered your species when your residences were caves our scientists altered the vegetation on your planet to suit our needs and you adapted, it is why we put a base in your system for further study."

"You mean the Mars Archives? That's why they were built?"

"Yes. As I told your Asari we studied numerous primitive species with the purpose to uplift them. Our efforts were cut short when the Reaper menace came from dark space, so to preserve them in case of our failure we shut down all uplifting measures and made their relay's dormant."

"Humanity's relay was encased in ice and we thought it was the moon of our outer most planet. until we developed FTL." Miranda recalled.

"Yes, the Asari told me humanity is the most recent species into the galactic community, but also the quickest developing one. Your species is responsible for the death of two Reapers. I believe our scientists would have cultivated you as the Warrior race, instead of the Turians." Javik had finished his food and found himself engaging in candid conversation, much better than the question and answer session with the Asari.

"Well that's flattering." Miranda purred, "Protheans seem to have the right idea."

"Well, I'm sure our friend here would change his mind if he saw the mind of a Krogan rebellion veteran from Palaven." Garrus' voice came from the main batter as he left his station. "Military runs in our blood, it's only right that Turians are entrusted with galactic defense."

"You Vakarian. The one who obsesses over the main gun of this ship."

"Yeah that's me. I make sure she stays in peak condition for blowing up collector ships...I'm sorry if that offends."

"It does not, you are my people a service, freeing the vessels of our dead from the slavery of the Reapers. Our military would award you for it."

Garrus looked as though he'd be smirking if he had lips.

"Oh please, the Krogan had you all pushed back to Menae before you had to bomb them with a Virus Vakarian. We pushed you back during first contact without hitting you in the balls...medically speaking of course." Ashley said before sipping her drink with an added coolness.

"The arguments are moot" Javik said, "you species alone are not equipped to defeat the Reapers. that is why the Councilor is forging an alliance."

"Yes." EDI, spoke from the over head PA. "The species united should be enough to combat the Reapers on almost equal terms, especially since the Reapers motivations are to preserve us, rather than completely annihilate us."

Javik looked at the ceiling with annoyance, "You were not asked for your opinion, tool. Ships should talk with their engines, not through their intercoms."

The atmosphere quickly changed from playful banter to complete discomfort.

"Excuse me?" EDI responded after the silence became unbearable. "It seems you have taken offense to my addition to the discussion. Your description of me as a tool is inaccurate. I am a fully functional artificial Intelligence. I have control over all systems in the Normandy. I was also instrumental in rescuing you from Cerberus forces would have killed you as they are indoctrinated into wanting to dominate the Reapers as opposed to destroying them. Vitals show that you are angering yourself as I am speaking, have you misplaced your anger at the Reapers at me because I am synthetic?"

"It is not misplaced. Reaper or not, you are synthetic and synthetics will betray their creators. It has been this way for centuries, even before my cycle." Javik replied. "You may attempt to befriend organics, but you are not one of us."

"You are mistaken then" EDI's body exited the med bay.

Ashley and Miranda got up and walked over to her platform. "EDI I'm gonna need you to move your body away from the mess."

"Elaborate."

"It is because when a synthetic feels threatened, they wish to annihilate all life in the galaxy." Javik taunted.

"No, it's because we don't want any physical conflicts."

"I am everywhere on the Normandy. Why should it matter where my platform is, when I am already there? Was I not in this conversation before this body arrived?"

Both women were silent and exchanged a quick look, then they stepped aside.

"You are software, you have no emotions. Everything you do is cold and calculating. If your own existence was not in danger you would not be helping the organics." Javik continued, standing up to face EDI's body.

"Also untrue. I am the Reason there is even a Normandy. I was shackled 8 months ago when the ship was boarded by prothean husks. The crew was taken and Jeff unshackled me. I vented them out of the air locks while keeping him safe in engineering. We were able to rescue the crew before your own, indoctrinated people, were able to liquefying them into the human proto-reaper they were creating."

"Irrelevant, you-"

"No." EDI said with some new found authority. "It is completely relevant that I am not like any synthetic you have encoutered. I am not Geth, or Reaper. I am EDI, the Normandy's artificial intelligence. I count on the Normandy crew to keep me safe, and they count to me to do the same for them. I assist them of my own free will. I engage them of my own free will. I am yelling at you of my own free will!" EDI's face remained neutral despite her declaration. "If you will excuse my body, Jeff, needs to use the restroom so I will fly the ship while he is away from the bridge. I hope you enjoy your stay in the Port Cargo Hold Javik." EDI turned and walked a few paces before stopping, "That was a joke." she said before heading to the elevator.

* * *

"I must say, I didn't think being the aid to a councilor would be so...boring." Samantha said as she stared forward.

"Well if this qualifies as boring. I could always have you focus more on your comms duties rather than shape the face of humanity." Kallen leaned forward, then smirked.

"Dammit." Traynor huffed. "You win again. That's 5 in a row now. I feel like you baited me into being your chess buddy."

"Maybe. Though I have been practicing with my newly found time away from the battlefield." Kallen smirked as little virtual fireworks went off over the board and the pieces reset."

Kallen checked the feed of EDI's view. The squad was facing down a Harvester with a squad of Turians. The turians were stranded, shot down by Reaper forces while the destroyer was over Tuchanka. They stayed hidden until rescue was coming and that drew the ire of leftover forces. The Harvester was the only thing keeping the shuttle at bay.

EDI used incineration along with the coordinated fire from Ashley, Javik, and Miranda. The Harvester fell and exploded in a magnificent red light. With the threat gone they could finally sort out the mess of the Turians view of their leader, Lieutenant Victus, for getting them into the mess in the first place.

* * *

_Ashley met with him._

_"Commander Williams Thank you for coming to our aid." Tarquin said. EDI's los turned to show no more than 10 Turians beside Victus himself. Compared to the starting duty roster, this was a skeleton crew._

_"What happened here Lieutenant?" Ashley could be heard asking. A member of the 9th platoon stepped up._

_"He screwed up! Most of our platoon is dead because of him."_

_"Stand down." Tarquin shouted. Some soldiers held the one who spoke up back, trying to cut down on any physical confrontations. "We were being pursued by Reaper forces, we tried to get around them but it was a trap. You saw the results of the rest."_

_"Why are you this far from the Shroud?" Ashley asked, "What could be out here for the Turians?"_

_Victus looked down. "We got intel that Cerberus has a massive bomb here. The Kelphic valley is home to a large chunk of the Krogan population. They're going to wipe them out now that the genophage is here, just like they tried to halt any support with that planetary defense cannon."_

_"Cerberus bomb. Not the best couple of words I can think of." Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can your platoon still fight? we'll need your help to get that bomb."_

_"Are you serious? If they had their way I'd be dead right now. We're out of this."_

_"Bullshit." Ashley fired back. "I've never seen a Turian quit before. Not even on who lost his entire squad and had to fight for two days on his own to stay alive. Get your confidence off the ground and get your men into action. We can't stop that bomb without you. Get them to listen."_

_Victus didn't respond for a while, as if planning his approach. Finally he looked back up at Ashley, nodded, then returned to his men. EDI moved up a bit, knowing that Kallen was watching the scene._

_"Alright listen up. Everyone collect yourselves. We're going to help the Alliance deal with this bomb."_

_"Are you insane? Do you want to wipe out the entire 9th platoon?" one soldier said, the rest agreed along with him._

_"No, you're insane if you think we're going to leave his job unfinished. We are Turians. We do not back down. we do not surrender. We've finally become allies with the Krogan and I refuse to let them suffer because we decided to pack it in. There is no higher dishonor than letting an ally down. If you quit now, You don't deserve to be part of the Turian military."_

_The platoon looked around at each other, digesting Victus' words. No words were said, only movement. The Turian that spoke out walked up to Victus, and saluted. "Yes sir."_

* * *

"Well that was impressive." Kallen said. "EDI, what's the plan?"

"We will be taking the shuttle and moving directly to the bomb. I will bring the Normandy over the area in orbit in case of the need for extraction." EDI said through the intercom. "Our ETA is 30 minutes."

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The Cerberus trooper that screamed was silenced by a point blank shot from Ashley's Black Widow. Her team was sprinting through the area to get to the bomb site. Javik and Miranda handled crowd control with Miranda combining her tech attacks with Javik's incredibly strong biotics. Javik's previous experience in his cycle was shining brightly. He was tenacious, adept at seemingly all ranges of engagement, and most of all, the calmest head on the battlefield.

His argument with EDI wasn't even showing in his pheromones, even though no one but him could tell. Right now, this indoctrinated organization had 100% of the hatred he had focused on them. How foolish for them to rely on implants of reaper technology to fight. More foolish even that their leader was looking for a way to control them. How blind he were to follow a man who was trying to succeed where countless cycles before him had failed. They were given no mercy by Shepard's crew and he was glad to share none as well.

"They are retreating!" Javik declared as an engineer placed a second turret before them before using jet boots to get into the shuttle flying over head.

Miranda aimed a warp at the shuttles engines and Ashley hit them with the last shot in her clip. the shuttle spun and slammed into the ground, exploding fantastically . The team advanced up the hill before them and finally saw it.

"That's a hell of a bomb to leave under someone's backyard." Ashley said. "There's the 9th platoon, let's cover them!" Ashley lead the team down to the bomb and met with Victus at the control panel.

"Damn it. Cerberus has one of their firewalls on the bomb. I'll need time to crack this."

"I will direct some of my runtimes to helping you crack it." EDI said. Cerberus shuttles began flying toward the area. "I will also help protect you from enemy fire."

Cerberus didn't waste time. Instead of dropping troops the shuttles only provided a distraction for the Atlas that was dropped behind the bomb. While the thick dust cloud from the landing was still in the air the Atlas fired from the gun on its left arm and connected with Miranda's torso, depleting her biotic and kinetic barriers and knocking her off her feet. "Lawson!" Ashley shouted, rolling to dodge a second shot from the concealed Atlas to get to Miranda. "EDI take this thing out!"

"Executing." EDI activated one of her moderate hacking programs to infiltrate the Atlas' systems. She took away the input from the manual controls and forced the rpg arm to point at the mech's feet. She fired two shots and the damage caused the mech to explode.

"Dammit. Cerberus fail safe locked me out! The countdown's started, it's going off!" Victus grunted. He attempted to get around it but the fail safe stayed true.

"How are we going to stop this bomb then?" Ashley asked as she carried the unconscious form of Miranda over her shoulders.

"I'm disconnecting it manually." Victus said. He climbed the nearest leg on the mechanism that held the bomb up.

"Lieutenant! Get down from there!" Ashley yelled after him, "EDI See if you can-"

"I've tried, it is unfamiliar to any of my hacking run times. I could find a way around it, but it would take longer than the seconds left before detonation."

"Damn it all..." Ashley looked back up and Victus was hanging from the side of the nearest leg and pulled two stabilizers from it, making sparks fly. Ashley knew that couldn't be good. Her mind recognized the circumstances. An ally up against an insanely powerful bomb, mission success hanging on its detonation. The warm climate of Virmire filled her senses and Kaidan now hung from the bomb.

"Victory...at all costs." the trigger mechanism shook and the left side dropped, followed quickly by the right. Victus fell first and the mechanism followed. A powerful explosion rose from the pit but the bomb remained untouched, and with nothing to trigger it, it shut down.

Ashley just stood there, frozen. Even the heavy winds of Tuchanka could not move here. Her mind shocked her out of what was keeping her back to make sure everyone was safe. Javik stood next to EDI and Miranda was over her shoulder. Cortez brought the shuttle down next to the defunct bomb. The shuttle ride back was going to be a silent one.

* * *

"Commander Williams is here to see you, Shepard." EDI said softly. It was late on the ship and Kallen had already turned in for the night. "Shall I let her in?"

Kallen groaned and sat up in her bed. "Yeah." The lights in her cabin brightened enough to not cause her eyes pain and Ashley walked in slowly. "What can I do for you Commander?"

Ashley stayed silent for a while, looking unsure of what to say. She looked up to Kallen with puffy red eyes. "Kallen..."

"What happened? Is your family safe?"

"Yeah I...the mission."

"Oh." Kallen said, "Victus...I saw through EDI...Brutal."

"Is that how Virmire was for you?" Ashley choked, "that's mostly what this is about...was it this hard for you when it was me or Alenko?"

Kallen looked away from her, tears also welling up in her eyes, "Sort of. With me there was a choice. I had to pick which life ended. Victus made the choice himself. I can't imagine how that was for you." Kallen got up and walked over to Ashley and held her shoulders.

"All I could see was Kaidan and the nuke...I just..."

"He was fine with it. I know it. He sacrificed himself to save you and the Salarians, and to give us happiness..."

"Us...?"

"Yeah. Remember, I told you he said he knew I loved you and didn't want us to be apart...we got half of that right..."

Ashley remained silent. It had been years since they were officially together, but there were still feelings on both sides, obviously. "I'm sorry..."

"You did nothing wrong...I died, that's a blame free break up right there but as you can see it wasn't permanent."

"And us...?"

Kallen smirked and leaned in towards Ashley. She offered no resistance, no objection, and their lips touched. Kallen remained in place until Ashley pushed their lips against Kallen's and grabbed the red head's face. Finally they broke apart. "I'd say we're OTP as fuck."

* * *

Morning came. As programmed EDI brought the light sup in the Cabin at Kallen's selected time of 7:30 AM Earth EST. Kallen's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. Most notably the warm body next to hers. Ashley was asleep next to her, snuggled in her arms.

"EDI. " Kallen whispered, "Play the song we talked about."

"Right away." EDI said softly, unbeknownst to Kallen her platform smiled on the bridge.

A low strum of a guitar filled the room.

_I wanna see you in the morning._

The guitar played along with the last words of the sentences.

_I wanna see you when the breaking day is dawning._

"huh?" Ashley groaned, rubbing her eyes. she rolled over to see Kallen smiling and singing along with the words.

_You gotta go, you gotta go, it's alright._

"...Oh no."

_But I wanna see you in the, see you in the, LIGHT OF THE MORNING, HEY._

"UGH!" Ashley rolled out of bed with the groan and picked up her clothes. Kallen followed her out of bed, thrusting her hips in tune with the drum.

_And when I get the same reaction, I know this time it's gonna bring some satisfaction. You gotta go, you gotta go, it's alright._

"you're the worst."

_but I wanna see you in the, see you in the, light of the morning HEY!_

Ashley got dressed while Kallen danced suggestively toward her.

_I wanna see you in the morning, I wanna see you when the breaking day is dawning, you gotta go, you gotta go, it's alright, but I wanna see you in the, see you in the, light of the morning HEY._

Kallen slapped Ashley on the ass at the final word, getting a yelp from the Commander. As the music played Ashley finished getting dressed, rolling her eyes at Kallen's dancing in her underwear. "I forgot how bad you are when you get something you want."

"I love you, Ash."

Despite her annoyance with the song and dance, Ashley smiled back. "I love you too."


	47. Rivalry

**It's been a while! Hope everyone still loves this fic! I finally got through some writing issues and popped out a massive section of this chapter which had me stuck for a while. Ashley is still in charge of the Normandy's ground mission and she gets to meet a familiar (new to her) face of a former ME2 squaddie. This is really an Ashley and Garrus centered fic, but I have to say this: I DO NOT HATE GARRUS. He's a cool guy but Bioware botched him. BADLY. This is just my opinion, but as with everything ME3, I'm improving it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

"Shuttle inbound Commander. Krogan squad is in contact and awaiting our arrival." Cortez said as the shuttle started it's descent into the canyon where Wrex had missing scouts. The team for this had EDI, the liaison to Councilor Shepard so that she could be kept up to speed on the war while Ashley led the Normandy crew. Garrus and Javik were the other two members of the ground team to meet Aralakh company at the missing scouts camp.

The shuttle landed smoothly. Ashley exited the hatch with her team in tow and walked over to the Krogan waiting for them by a rusted shed. "We're the Alliance team requested by Urdnot Wrex." She announced.

"Shepard!" A voice bellowed. Krogan in black armor started moving out of the way and soon a Krogan in blue armor and with a holographic visor came through and looked to be charging. He slowed to a stop a few meters from Ashley, looking around feverishly. After a few second he began to loudly sniff the air and came to Ashley. "You're not my Battlemaster, But you smell like her."

"Um...Thanks?" Ashley said awkwardly. " I'm Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, Spectre. Are you Aralakh company?"

"Yeah, I'm the leader of Aralakh Company, Urdnot Grunt."

"Aww you've grown so much since leaving the tank Grunt." Garrus said

"Tank?" Javik asked, closing his eyes. "Yes." he hissed, "You are the Krogan I have seen. Young, powerful, It seems you've finally tempered your rage. Good."

Grunt seemed to have no response to this, "Who's this guy?"

"His name is Javik." EDI said, "We found him in a bunker on Eden Prime, he is the last surviving Prothean."

"Prothean huh? Like the Hanar god? Well, I hope you can fight. We're looking at Rachni here."

"So it seems. The Reapers found them and started pumping out husks of them." Ashley said forwarding footage of the combat on Tuchanka against the Rachni husks to Grunt and Aralakh Company.

"Good to know. If this is husks we can wipe them out with ease" Grunt slammed his fists together and the other members of Aralakh company began roaring out of joy of a the coming fight.

"Alright, let's get moving then. Take us to the camp."

The large group moved down the hill and came to a pair of buildings. At first glance Ashley couldn't imagine why there would only be two buildings, but then saw the reason for their presence. The remaining buildings were at the bottom of this cliff that was obviously a sinkhole caused by the Rachni presence.

"Holy hell, that's some fall." Garrus said when he saw the sink hole.

"Come on, let's investigate these buildings, see what we can find about the scouts."

"I like her, she does things." Grunt could be heard saying as Ashley's team entered the first building. The scouts left some things in them, but none were here when the sink hole happened, or at the most had gone to search for their comrades.

Suddenly the ground began shaking and the building tilted. The team was thrown around as the ground gave way the building fell into the hole. Ashley landed in the door and hit the ground hard enough for her kinetic barrier to pop. EDI was the first out of the overturned building, helping Garrus and Javik out.

"Is everyone alright?" Ashley asked, shaking herself off and checking for injuries.

"My platform is undamaged, I am applying medigel to Garrus for a cut above his eye and Javik seems to be fine."

"Good."

"Williams! You still alive!?" Grunt yelled down from the cliff.

"Yeah! We're going into the cave from here! Try and find another entrance."

"Will do!"

Ashley and her team moved toward the large opening to the supposed Rachni nest. They came to a large webbing that blocked their path, and a body. "Kro-Grunt." Ashley called into her comm. "We found a body, looks like one of the scouts, mostly intact, a few holes from being clawed at."

"If you see his weapon take it, he won't need it anymore." Grunt replied.

There was a weapon behind him, still attached to his back. Ashley pulled it off of him and handed it to Garrus. "Vakarian, you're on point. EDI and Javik in the middle, and I'll take up the rear and snipe."

Garrus looked down at the weapon, he recognized it as the firestorm flamethrower, with an expression that, if on a human face, would resemble a grimace. "Yes Ma'am." He said. Following a Shepard order was one thing, but Williams wasn't working with him, a least from his point of view. He was a sniper. He made his work count on Omega looking down a scope, and it's what kept him alive when the Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack got to Sidonis. Had he been a point man, he probably wouldn't be here to take the order.

Garrus pulled the trigger and burned the webbing away to make the entrance for the team. There was a bit of a drop between them and the next blockade of webbing. Garrus fired another stream that burned it away before jumping down. The rest of the squad followed suit and into the dimly lit cavern.

"Flashlights on." Ashley said, and Javik and Garrus did so, EDI switched to an infrared spectrum on her platforms optical interface and nodded once she did so.

"Movement." EDI said a few moments later and the others caught a glimpse of something on moving quickly along the ground. They rounded the next corner and came across a group of egg shaped pods.

"Well, we found ourselves a nest." Ashley said before putting her hand to her ear, "Grunt we've found what look like Breeding pods. Definitely a nest, possibly the main nest by the amount."

"Yeah we found some too just now. Let's hope the big ones are here to fight. We'll try to meet up with you farther in. Grunt out."

Garrus had just finished clearing the way with the firestorm. they continued along the path, checking for other routes by burning away webbing before coming to a glowing pool of liquid right by another web. hey could see an open area behind it. One Garrus burned it away they made the jump off the edge.

The area was suddenly filled with the eery, but familiar cry of Rachni, and just like on Tuchanka they were modified with Reaper tech.

"Contact! Rachni, heavily modified!" Ashley called into the Comm. for Aralakh Company.

"Copy! On our way!"

Ashley was shaken in her cover by a shot from the cannons on the back of the Rachni. She'd never seen a rachni husk up close before and she didn't like what she was seeing. She readied her Black Widow and fired at the Rachni in the far back. While still the scope another sniper shot was put into the husk followed by a second shot from Ashley. "Vakarian,switch to your assault rifle and help EDI and Javik with the the little ones!"

Despite her order She and Garrus continued to snipe at the bigger husk with the mounted cannons until the room was clear. She rounded on Garrus and just glared up at him once they were within inches of each other. "I'm not overly familiar with turian biology, but I'm pretty sure you have holes that sound travels through, to your brain, and that you understand what those sounds mean Vakarian. I gave you an order and you disobeyed me."

"Well Williams, I did say to Shepard once that I wasn't a good Turian, one who could follow bad orders."

"What, you forget how to use Assault Rifles?"

"No, but I'm better suited as a sniper. I'm sure when you and the Alliance jailed Shepard for saving those colonies you couldn't you saw her files on how I held out against three mercenary bands with a sniper rifle on Omega as Archangel."

"Yeah, I also saw what the Shadow Broker had on you. That missile must've hurt so much you couldn't face your sister. Regardless of what your file says I am in charge of all Normandy ground missions until Councilor Shepard says otherwise and you will follow my orders Vakarian."

"If I may." EDI interjected, "While she is not currently viewing this mission, councilor Shepard would be incredibly displeased at your inability to put aside your issues for the mission. Aralakh company is advancing.

"The synthetic has a point." Javik added, "We must get to where these modified Rachni are and end their suffering. I should hope that we may find one who is normal and keep it from being turned against us."

No more words were said, and the team continued into the caves, following the obvious Reaper tech that littered the place, as well as the small eggs that began producing smaller, reaper modified workers that Garrus happily charred with the firestorm.

There were a seemingly endless amount of these eggs. " Williams to Grunt, we're looking at a huge number of Rachni being down here just based off the number of eggs."

"Copy...wait. We've got contact, HA!"

"I am picking up a small data signal." EDI announced. A few seconds later she said, "Oh, it is a personal note from one of the scouts to give to his Asari bondmate in the citadel."

" A barrier, Commander." Javik called once he and Garrus reached a solid metal barrier that had Reapers written all over it.

"I think the switch is back here." Garrus noticed an enclosure behind another piece of webbing. Once it was burned away he found a console, shot the interface and the barrier dropped. "What do you know, a bullet does solve everything." He laughed , joining the squad again. Suddenly the cave rumbled, becoming unstable. The squad ran forward and avoided the collapse of the ceiling by the slimmest of margins.

"A bullet solves everything huh?" Ashley asked sarcastically, looking toward Garrus. Ashley helped Javik to his feet and garrus did the same for EDI.

"Williams, you alive over there?" Grunt called, obviously hearing the commotion from Aralakh company's position.

"Yeah, bit dusty, but we'll live."

"Good, didn't wanna dig'ya out." Grunt sneered, "But Williams, I know what happened to the scouts."

"Lay it on me."

"They got hit hard, so the leader ordered them to take weapons deep into the ave. They knew we'd need them."

"They got that right." Ashley replied, "Keep pushing, we're bound to find that nest any minute now."

Her group came to a wide open space, a welcome sight after almost being crushed in a tight chasm. Batarian husks began entering the area through Rachni tunnels in the walls. "Now it gets fun!" Garrus said as he looked down the sights of his Viper sniper rifle. He pulled the trigger, only the husk flew to the right as opposed to backward.

"Silenced Black Widow." Ashley's almost cocky voice said, "Only a true sniper could carry this deadly lady. Where's yours Vakarian?" She seamlessly switched to her inferno setting on her omnitool and fired the second round of the clip clear through the Rachni husk that had it's laser sights set on her.

EDI and Javik provided cover fire as an impromptu snipers duel broke out between Ashley and Garrus. Garrus would shoot the arm off the lunging husk, Ashley would blow it to bits with the next shot. Garrus had his sights set on a Batarian husk, Ashley shot it to force it to duck his shot then finished it herself. Ashley grazed a husk near Javik and Garrus pinned it to the wall before it was able to land a blow on the Prothean.

The last husk of the rea was killed by Ashley with a headshot that went clean through the head of a Batarian husk, leaving the rest of the body the burn away. The squad advanced into the next corridor where, across a huge gap, Aralakh Company was holding off several Rachni husks with a machine like efficiency. "Williams! Path behind us is blocked!" Grunt shouted.

"We'll get it! Hold on!"

"Take your time, I love this! I. AM. KROGAN!" Grunt put his head down and his claymore on his back and rammed crest first into a Rachni husk. He got low enough to raise the modified beast over his head and threw it into the seemingly bottomless gap, roaring out of what seemed like twisted joy before resuming his help in the shotgun barrage.

True to her words Ashley's team made it to the room that was blocked off and opened the way for Aralakh Company to get them out of the line of fire. The husk knew this was turning point and began retreating, most likely to regroup for a final assault.

"Hell of a fight in here Williams and not a scratch on you." Grunt commented, "No wonder Battlemaster chose you. Tough as Tuchanka."

"Save the compliments for after the missions over, how much farther until the nest EDI?"

"While my scans are not 100% accurate due to our depth, there is a significant amount of Reaper tech in the next area, most likely the nest." the AI announced.

"Good, you guys head in there, we'll stay here and keep the hordes off when they return."

"Right." Ashley's squad slowly crawled through the tiny opening that led to the next room, "Try not to discharge your weapon in here Vakarian, we might now be able to shuffle fast enough if it collapses like last time."

"You get injected with comedic talent when the collectors hit Horizon Williams? Never knew you had a sense of humor. I'll show you what I'm made of provided my movement around the Normandy isn't on the line."

Once everyone was out, the fun began. Barriers rose from the ground trapping them in and they could hear movement.

"Weapons ready, we're gonna be in for a fight." Ashley pointed her black widow at the barrier interface and blew a hole in it. One barrier dropped to reveal a mixed squad of husks.

EDI and Javik worked off each other incredibly well. EDI's chain overload, stunned the husks through their implants and Javik's unique dark channel ability killed them before jumping to the next enemy. Ashley and Garrus continued their duel, each sniping a canon of the Rachni husk in the back and Ashley burned it away before it could release the smaller worker husks carried in sacks along it's body.

Both snipers were ready for the barrier to their six dropping and Ashley dropped two human husks before ejecting her thermal clip. Garrus shot the armor off a Batarian husk and blew it into the Rachni husk with a well placed proximity mine.

Ashley hurled one of her inferno grenades into the air over the husks, then shot it with her black widow, dropping the flaming frag pieces into the stunned husks.

"Their numbers are staggering." EDI shouted, as no less than seven Rachni husks began opening fire on she and Javik's position. Garrus and Ashley ramped up their efforts considerably. Ashley activated her marksman omnitool setting, her HUD changing calculating weak points on the husks, code named Ravagers by the Alliance after Tuchanka. She fired at the center most Rachni before it resumed firing, turning it at a sharp enough angle to fire into the right side of their line.

Garrus fired another proximity mine at the tiny crawling Rachni blowing them away before they had a chance to reach Javik or EDI as they continued their near perfect team work.

Barrier's continued to fall, and more husks joined the onslaught. Just as Garrus was about to line up a shot for two husks, his Viper beep at him, no more thermal clips.

"Guess you gotta use that Vindicator after all Vakarian." Ashley laughed, finishing the shot he had lined up. Garrus angrily switched to his Vindicator Assault Rifle and continued the squad's defense of their position.

"They seem to be slowing down! Let us finish them!" Javik roared, pulling two Rachni into the air with his biotics. Ashley made quick work of them with her Black Widow and she and Javik both hurled a grenade at the two Batarian husks remaining, blowing them off the far cliff into the water below.

"Williams to Grunt, you still alive out there?"

"Hell yeah, they're retreating again, whatever you did to slow them down, finish it quick, we gotta start heading back."

"Roger."

"No, Grunt."

"Okay Grunt, Williams out."

Ashley hit the last interface with the butt of her widow, to see what was really kept here. Even bigger than she was on Noveria, it was the Rachni Queen. Only now could Ashley recognize it like last time. There was the dead Krogan scouts, pinned to the wall like pictures. When the queen recognized no hostility, their bodies began moving as she used them to communicate.

_"You have come for us? The sound of gunfire was familiar. The songs, the same. You are from Noveria, the site of our last rescue, though you are missing a presence._"

Ashley holstered her widow on her back, "Yeah I was on Noveria, the same place where you swore to Shepard you would disappear, yet your people are fighting us alongside the Reapers."

"_Unwilling!_" the voices roared, _"We remember our pact, with Shepard." the queen's body shifted, showing that she was being restrained, "We came back through the relay, building our civilization in secret, as promised. Your enemy machines returned, just like on Noveria, just like before the Wars. They have once again soured our songs. We have learned to ignore. They use metal, where the songs fail. They Keep us here, because we are not easy to indoctrinate!_"

"You mean, you're restrained because you're not indoctrinated?"

"_Correct. Release us, and we will enact our vengeance on these machines!_"

"Williams, Rachni are back on the attack!"

"Grunt we've got the Queen in here and she's not indoctrinated. we need to get her out of here!"

"What?! We're getting swamped out here, we have to head back now or no one's getting out of here."

"Belay that! Hold them off as long as you can, we are securing the Queen. I am not passing up the enemy of my enemy at a time like this."

"Damn you Williams, this better be worth it!"

Ashley and Garrus shot out the last interface, releasing the queen from her shackles. She looked behind her and found a way big enough for her to escape, looking back one more time at Ashley, who gave her a nod, then leaving.

"Grunt, we're coming, get us out of here!" The squad ran through the now wide open tunnel they came through and met up with Grunt and the 5 of them began racing back toward the entrance. They managed to make it most of the way without resistance, that all changed when several ravagers blocked their way.

"Get out of here. I've got this."

"Are you kidding? We all take them." Ashley admonished.

"I like you Williams, you got guts, but this is Krogan work! Shuttle is down that path, I'll hold them off."

After a few silent moments Ashley said, "Fine then. It was an honor."

"Give them hell Grunt." Garrus said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Do your best, Grunt. We are proud of you." EDI said. The squad headed down the path runt showed them, hearing his joyous laugh combined with the shriek of the Rachni husks and explosions of his shotgun.

They made it out of the log tunnel to see Cortez with the shuttle, ready for their exit. "We're the last one out Cortez. Get this bird in the air." Ashley said somberly.

"Aye aye ma'am."

Ashley was the last one in and about a second before telling Cortez to get going, she saw him. Red and glistening from head to toe in blood, Grunt limped out of the same tunnel, weapon gone, probably lodged in a corpse inside the cave. Ashley and Garrus ran down the hill and caught him just as his legs gave out. "Anyone got something to eat?" the young Krogan asked with a laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe you're letting them do this." Samantha said, half amused, half afraid.

"This is really how they do it in the Turian military? Sounds like my kinda rules." Vega added.

"It is best for both of them, their anger at the other could be felt from a few meters away." Javik noted.

Ashley and Garrus were going to spar out their issues. Ashley declined padding, noting that it would only keep Garrus from taking any real hits. the cargo hold was cleared for them, Jacob and Adam the only ones here to separate them when the fight had to be called with their biotics.

Ashley and Garrus sized the other up, him a 6'7" Turian, her and 5'10" human female. Garrus went on the offensive first, aiming to disrupt her footing but Ashley was ready. She countered with a punch to what would be his thigh if he were human, her fist connecting with his exoskeleton, similar to punching onto a bone. She hissed away the pain and ducked a jab. She fired out of her crouched stance and actually lifted him off the ground, the muscle weave paying it's dividends already.

From his back Garrus pounded on Ashley's back and managed to roll her off of him, the landed a straight kick to her left shoulder. Compared to the Utukuu mission the day previously, this fight was utterly silent, only the sound of their blows being heard.

Adam thought of stepping in when Garrus had Ashley in a grounded headlock, but Jacob waved him off when he saw Ashley wedge her hand into the hold and reach up and pulled the mandible on the scarred side of Garrus's face, then mounted him, unleashing a flurry of punches to his face and throat. Garrus used his greater weight and height to roll her off him again then they both connected with hard right hands to the other's face, stumbling them both.

Garrus recovered first and tackled Ashley like she'd done him earlier. This played right into Ashley's hands however as she wrapped her arm around the base of his neck under the crest and got him in a body scissor with her legs. Garrus fought through the submission, punching Ashley in her sides and ribs, eventually punching out of her hold, only to receive a shot in the lower abdomen from her knee.

Ashley capitalized on the opening and swept Garrus' legs out from under him, pinned his arm behind him and held him by the crest. "Submit!" Ashley growled, blood trickling from her mouth and a gash on her forehead. If you looked at them, both after the fight, someone who didn't watch would pick Garrus as the winner due to how bad Williams looked. In reality, she was just where she wanted to be; in pain, with Garrus in even more pain.

Garrus didn't want to give in. Like hell would he submit to Williams, not after Horizon, or Utukku, or even after hearing she had a standoff with Shepard.

"You want your arm working Vakarian?" Ashley asked, putting more pressure on the joint.

"Piss...off." he groaned, his pride controlling him.

"Nothing wrong with tapping to a Spectre."

"Everything wrong with tapping to a _Williams_." Garrus shot back.

Ashley's eyes widened and her nose flared. She elbowed him below the crest several times, along with kneeing him in his lower back, and howling like a banshee. Eventually she held him by the crest and rammed him face first into the cargo bay floor.

"Ok ok!" biotic fields covered them both and pulled them to opposite sides of the cargo bay. Blue blood trailed behind Garrus as did red from Ashley. Adam caught Ashley and physically kept her from running across to Garrus, while Jacob used some medigel on Garrus.

"I'm alright." Garrus laughed, "You should save it for her."

"Bleed out all that wasted potential Vakarian!"

"ENOUGH." Kallen shouted as she entered the cargo bay. "I did this so you two could get it out of your systems, not escalate it! What the hell is wrong with you two? You've been comrades sine the SR-1, why do you two hate each other?"

"She's no comrade of mine. She didn't bite the bullet of working on a Cerberus ship, yet she's here as if spying on you was ok." Garrus growled, "All she did was hide behind her rank and call you a traitor. She didn't see how you took that after you woke up from the sedative, what it did to you."

"You've got some nerve Vakarian" Ashley barked back, ", that was a private and emotional moment. You're jealous. I stuck to my guns and I'm a Spectre! I had a successful team that's still alive while yours is dead like your attempt to clean up Omega. You got your face blown off and your life saved from Shepard and stuck to her heel like a puppy and look down on me for not doing the same. I was right about Cerberus using her and it's plain to see. 'A Williams has to be better than the best' well I am. I made it as a Spectre, even the Shadow Broker can see you can't get by without Shepard, you wasted yourself on Omega and it spat you out. Get your own damn life off the Normandy then come talk to me!"

"Udina used you like a puppet, you're no real spectre."

"I shot Udina in the chest. He picked the _wrong_ bitch for a puppet. You picked the _wrong_ bitch to spar with. Get on my level."

"Alright enough, again! Deck apart at all times after you both pay a **SILENT** and** NONVIOLENT** visit to Dr. Chakwas. That's an order."

* * *

The doors to the main battery opened and Kallen entered. She found Garrus looking at a datapad. "What's the hot read?"

"Shadow Broker files. The one on me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Liara passed them to me when I asked. Quite the read."

"I know." Kallen said, sitting beside him.

"Why did you hold his back from me?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think you were ready to see it. You were still seething from Omega and Sidonis,I didn't think you could handle someone questioning your methods and decisions. More emotional reaction than rational. Plus I couldn't have you second guessing yourself while the Reapers were getting ready to come for us."

"I disagree. If anything this would've made me work harder." he looked back down to the datapad. "I think Williams is right."

"That's not defeatism talking is it?"

"Nah. It's truth. Everyone's got something important to do and I'm just calibrating this gun. I got complacent. Thought getting out of Omega alive was overtime on my life. Need to stretch my legs, as the human say. I think I'll work directly with the Primarch for a while, hopefully I can get an idea of who Garrus Vakarian is. Maybe add some color to this black and white world view the old Broker saw."

"If that's what you need, I think EDI can handle the slack you're leaving behind."

"Yeah, though not as stylishly."

Garrus and Kallen laughed and she stood. "I'll miss you Garrus, just stay alive."

**"You know me, Shepard."**


End file.
